The Candidate
by A. L. Carrington
Summary: Olivia Pope is the owner of OPA the most successful Crisis Management and Entertainment Law Firm in DC. She is always the woman with a plan and lives by the rules until she meets Fitzgerald Grant III and he makes her forget all the rules she's learned and used all her life. Will she choose Love or will she choose the structure she has always known that's kept her safe?
1. Chapter 1

This Fan Fic is based around the characters Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III; these characters belong exclusively to Shondaland Productions. This story was born as a result of my imagination pertaining to the love that exists between these two dynamic characters and how they will or can exist in the world around them. Thank you for your interest and I hope you enjoy it.

It's 2pm on a Friday the phone rings "Ms. Pope it's your father on-line 2 and Cyrus Bean holding on-line 1." She takes a breath and looks at the lights blinking unsure which to take first. After a brief pause she says "thanks Dana" as she makes her choice. "Hey daddy how are you?" she says with a smile. "Hey how is one of daddy's best girls today?" He says joyfully. Liv loves how happy her dad always sounds when she talks to him. "I'm doing well dad what's going on?" She asks. "Your mother wants to know if you are bringing company home with you next weekend for the party or not?"

Liv closes her eyes and shakes her head; until now she completely misremembers promising her parents she would come home for their 35th wedding anniversary party. She's been working so much the date sneaks up on her but she isn't about to let them know she forgot. "I'm not sure daddy tell mama I will call Ellie and let her know by tomorrow okay?" Her father smiles and uses this opportunity to tease her by saying "okay; you should bring Harrison with you it will be good to see him. I don't know why you two won't stop kidding yourselves and become a couple." Liv rolls her eyes; grateful he can't see her. "Daddy stop it Harrison is like my brother there is nothing going on you know that by now." Hearing the stress in her voice her father let's her off the hook. "Okay sweetie I will leave you be. Just don't forget to let your sister know soon okay?"

She smiles "Okay daddy I will. Was there anything else?" She asks. "No sweetie nothing else I will let you go I know you are working; talk to you soon love you." She smiles and shakes her head "Okay daddy love you too bye" she says as they both hang up. Her father is such a joy to talk to; he always makes her laugh. He's been joking about her and Harrison since they were in grade school together. There is no way anything can ever develop between them; oddly they did try in college and it was a huge mistake they both still avoid talking about like the plague.

Liv takes a moment to refocus she sees Cyrus still holding. He's persistent; she's sure he wants to know if she will be accepting his offer to join the Governor Grant for President Campaign. She has already made her decision; she has just yet to relay the news to him. Although she is not thrilled at the amount of work it will entail she is excited about the opportunity to run a presidential campaign. She's has some experience with governor elections but never a presidential election; so she's looking forward to the experience and the chance to pad her resume with the achievement especially if they win.

After thinking about the amount of time she will invest it's good being her own boss; she can take as much time off as she needs to in order to dedicate her focus to the campaign. She is also thanking God she has hired 2 new assistants to ensure the office runs smoothly in her absence. Between them and her department heads Harrison, Huck, Stephen and Abby everything should run smoothly. It's insane to think being head of the most successful crisis management and entertainment law firm in DC could fail to keep her busy enough these days. But she always loves a challenge and this is sure to be one. She readies herself and she answers Cyrus' call. He's sweated enough.

"Cyrus thanks for waiting I'm sorry I was on with my dad. You know he tends to be long winded" she says smiling. "Hey Liv no worries; you know why I'm calling though." His response is dripping with impatience in his voice. "Yes I do Cy and the answer is yes, but I can't start until after next weekend. I'm going home to NY" She says. Cy is so happy she is joining the campaign he doesn't care when she shows up just knowing she's coming helps. "Wow you had me sweating there for a minute; thanks for agreeing to join us you will not regret it. He is the real deal Liv he can win this thing with our help. Plus a presidential election wouldn't look to shabby on your resume despite your current success. Congrats by the way on how you took care of Hollis Doyle's issues and the array of other clients you've saved in the last 3 weeks. It reminds me of why you're the best one for this job." This much complimentary talk from Cyrus makes her nervous but she lets it go. "Thanks Cy I appreciate your kind words. I will join you officially when I return from my NY trip." She says smiling while hoping she doesn't regret taking on this task. "Okay Liv I'll be in touch" he says as they share good byes."

As their conversation ends she decides to get more familiar with the candidate. She knows some things about him but not enough to satisfy her curiosity completely. She picks up the phone and calls her investigative department. The phone rings and a voice answers "this is Huck." Liv smiles "hey Huck it's Liv I need a full work up on Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant lll as soon as possible okay?" She says. He replies "Okay consider it done Liv. He says. "Thanks Huck I appreciate it good-bye" Huck says "bye Liv." She hangs up and decides to work a little longer before preparing to head out. Suddenly her cell rings; the caller id tells her it's Matt. She smiles immediately and picks up the phone. "Hey you" she says. "Hey beautiful are you busy?" She replies "no not at all what's up?" She says as she leans back in her chair. "I am in town for our game tomorrow night and was wondering if you were available tonight for dinner and whatever." Liv smiles "yes I am available; what time and where?" He says "our usual spot and I will send a car for you around 7:00pm dinner reservations are at 7:30pm, and I will meet you at the restaurant." She replies "okay it's a date; I will see you there." He says "okay good-bye" she responds "good-bye" as they hang up.


	2. Chapter 2

After securing a date for the evening she surprisingly gets a dozen pink roses walking through her door. She knows instantly who the sender is; as Dana walks them in saying "special delivery" making them both laugh. "Thanks Dana is there a card?" Dana searches the arrangement for a card and finds one. "You're welcome and yes there is a card" she says a she hands it to her with a smile. Just as she hands her the card and walks out the door Abby walks in. "OOOW pretty flowers who's the admirer?" Liv laughs "hey Abs" says Liv. "Hey Livy; now who's the sender?" Liv laughs at her impatience and nosiness as she opens the card and reads it out loud "thinking of you." However, right away she knows they are from Edison." The look on her face tells Abby the name of the sender. "Are they from Edison?" She asks. Liv laughs and says "unfortunately yes" she says shaking her head.

"Oh no Livy what did you do? Clearly you didn't give him the cookie because he's not sleeping under your desk." She says laughing hysterically and reminding her of how crazy things got the last time she had relations with him. "Abby you are a nut" Abby says "no that would be Edison that is nuttier than a fruitcake. Girl he is beyond sprung." Liv admits he is definitely a bit too attached and it can be a little scary sometimes; which is why she is not sleeping with him again no matter how horny she gets. "To answer your question nosey lady I didn't sleep with him, but we did share a kiss a few days ago and I think he has again taken things too far." Abby sits in the chair in front of her desk "Liv you have got to stop messing with him; he has no sense where you are concerned." Liv knows Abby is right; it appears that ending things with him once and for all is necessary. "Your right Abby I will take care of it" she says. Abby smiles at her and says "girl you better and do it soon Liv no procrastinating. I don't want you to come up missing like silence of the lambs." They both laugh heartily for a minute or two at Abby's silliness.

Just as Abby finishes her statement Liv sees she has an encrypted email from Huck. After she clicks on the link and an array of handsome photos of Governor Grant appear on the screen. Seeing the reflection behind her in the mirror Abby says "damn who is that?" Liv jumps a little not realizing Abby can see her screen. Before she can react Abby is now standing next to her and looking at the screen directly. "Oh God Liv is that our new client?" Liv musters up the ability to speak. "Yes it is Abby." Her and Abby are staring at the photos one by one and neither one of them can stop staring. "Does he ever take a bad picture? He's freaking beautiful" Abby says as more photos appear. "He certainly appears to photograph well." There are casual and professional pictures here and they all look great. Cyrus is right he is the real deal" says Liv. "If this is what 45 looks like count me in; I swear he doesn't look a day over 35."

Liv agrees he definitely has fantastic genes as she points to a picture with him and his father. Abby says "wow that's his father hell they don't look that far apart in age and he's 69. I hate men who age well." Liv and Abby both laugh. "Okay that's enough gawking over these pictures Abby what did you come up here for?" Abby thinks for a minute and then says "oh Quinn and I are going to happy hour and you should come with us; we are going to O'Malley's so there is no reason you cannot come." Abby is smart enough to pick a bar down the street from Liv's house so she cannot say no. "Okay Abby I will meet you two there, but I'm not staying long I have a date with Matt." She says smiling. "MMMM I so need details afterwards of how he swings his stick." Liv laughs at her crassness; you never know what will come out of her mouth. "Okay fine Abby I will meet you at the bar in an hour" looking at her watch it was a little after 4pm. "Okay I will go finish up some work it's a date chica" she says as she walks out the door.

After Abby leaves she continues to read the material that Huck sent to her as well and after what she thinks is a few minutes passing ends up being 45 minutes. The sound of Dana dropping a book on the hardwood floor is what gets her attention shaking her from her reading. She realizes the time and grabs her things as she heads out the door. She is clearly running late to meet Quinn and Abby. She gets to her car and as she picks up the phone to call them to tell them she is on her way her phone rings. It's Edison. "Hello Edison I was just going to call and thank you for the roses. They are very pretty." He responds "Hello Carrie, you are very welcome. I'm glad you like them. Edison is the only one who calls her Carrie short for her middle name Carolyn. He's done it for years and it's quite bothersome, yet she has never corrected him.

"Are you done with work for the day and ready to start your weekend?" He asks with hope in his voice. "Yes I am actually I am heading out to meet some friends for drinks and dinner." She says. "Oh you have plans already; I was hoping I could come by and cook for us." Liv sighs and there is a moment of silence. "Edison that's sweet, but honestly I don't think that is a good idea." She says with her eyes closed happy they are not in person. "Really why not Carrie did I do something wrong?" He says. "No not at all; look I know that things got a little heated the other night and I apologize I didn't mean to lead you on or anything. But my feelings for you haven't deepened in any way and since yours are much deeper for me I don't think we should see each other anymore in a romantic capacity." She knows her words hurt him and she feels terrible about it; but she hears Abby in her head cheering her on to do the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone is quiet after she speaks. So quiet she says "Edison are you there?" He replies "yes I am here Carrie. I just don't understand why you and I can't work this out. I love you." Hearing his voice sound so sad and wounded breaks her heart; "I'm really sorry Edison I just don't feel the same about you. That's why it's best that we take a break from each other so we can both move on in separate directions." He gets silent again and then says "fine Carrie I have to go take care." Before she can respond she hears a dial tone. Grateful the call is over she breathes deeply and feels like she certainly needs at least two drinks after that conversation.

She text messages Abby to let her know she is on her way and arrives at the bar about twenty minutes later. When she walks in she sees Abby and Quinn in the corner saving her a seat in the very crowded bar. She makes her way over to her friends and they greet her heartily scolding her for being late. "Sorry I am late; I got a call from Edison." Abby says "stop don't say another word until you have a sip of this and I will order me another one" She says as she places another order. Liv takes a sip of the pretty mixed drink and says "wow that is good" with a smile and a giggle.

Quinn says "I know it's called a blueberry nipple" with a smile. Liv takes another sip as Abby's drink comes and she says "now continue the story about Edison." Liv sips her drink and then says "he called me and I broke it off with him Abs. I told him we needed to move on from each other because I don't feel the same for him as he does for me." Abby almost falling off her stool says "are you serious? You really did it?" She says with great excitement. "Yes I did and he took it about as well as could be expected I guess." Quinn says "so you dump him after he sends you roses Liv; damn that's harsh." She says jokingly. "Hey she didn't ask for flowers those were sent at his own discretion; she owes him nothing" says Abby laughing and smiling. "How do you feel after breaking things off with him?" Asks Quinn "I feel good like a weight on my shoulders is gone. My goodness this is delicious" she says as she finishes her drink.

All three ladies laugh at Liv's enjoyment of their new drink as they each order one more and continue to chat. "David wants a baby!" Abby blurts out of nowhere. Both Liv and Quinn both say "what did you just say?" Abby says "you heard me." Quinn and Liv both look at each other and then back at her unsure of what to say at first. Quinn braves the elements and says "that sounds cool Abby." She looks at her and says "Jesus Quinn he wants a baby not a damn puppy. The idea is beyond ridiculous I can't have a kid damn it I don't even have a pet how can I have a kid?" Liv and Quinn both laugh after hearing Abby's obvious half-drunken rant.

"Abby I think it's safe to say your cut off from alcohol and we need to switch you to water. Second there is nothing wrong with having a baby if that's what you both want. Whatever you want to do just talk to him about it preferably sober though" says Liv. Seeing that the evening is escaping her she finishes her drink and says "hey ladies I have to run; but did you want me to help you get her to your car Quinn?" She asks "sure if you don't mind." Liv replies "not at all" as Abby replies "stop talking about me like I'm not here." Both of them laugh. Abby drunk is always a riot. Liv helps Quinn and Abby to Quinn's car and tells Abby she will call and check on her tomorrow.

She goes to her car and arrives home in 10 minutes; as she walks into her deluxe penthouse apartment with a killer view; she then remembers she forgot to ask Abby about going with her to her parent's house next weekend. She sends her a text message and to her surprise she gets a yes response back pretty quickly. She knows she needs to reconfirm with her tomorrow once the alcohol wears off; but for now she'll take it. Her next step is to get ready for her date; feeling a little tipsy from her happy hour stop she knows for the rest of the evening she will be drinking water. She grabs a glass of water and then goes to shower and prepare for her date.

She chooses her favorite sexy, sophisticated black dress with her black stiletto's and puts a roll of condoms in her matching black Gucci clutch. Her cell rings at 6:55pm; her doorman advises a car is here for her. Taking a quick second look scrutinizing her figure in the dress she is really feeling herself. The next time she sees her trainer she will have to thank her for helping her keep her buttocks so tight and her belly so toned. She's gained at least 20 pounds of muscle and not to toot her own horn, but it's looking good on her 5ft 8 inch frame. After giving herself the once over ensuring her look is complete she goes out the door to her waiting ride.

She reaches the restaurant a few minutes early beating Matt. She goes to the ladies room to check her make-up and when she returns to the table he is there waiting for her. "Hello gorgeous "he says as she approaches the table. "Hello" she replies as he smiles at her. He is standing behind her chair waiting to pull it out for her to be seated; but not before she gives him a hug. She flashes him a smile; he looks great and smells even better. During the embrace she hears him moan a little, letting her know he is very happy with her appearance.

As she takes her seat he ensures she is comfortable at the table and then takes his seat across from her. The evening goes well; they enjoy each other's company and conversation as always. However, their conversation is interrupted continuously by his cell phone; he looks at her and she says "I understand go ahead and take it if you need to." He replies "thanks I just need to check my text messages; it's from my agent." Liv recalls he's in a contract year. "Yes it's your contract year; those are important text messages for sure" she says as she continues eating. "Yes they definitely are important; I can't wait until this is over I'm getting woken up all times of night by my phone."


	4. Chapter 4

Liv responds "why doesn't your agent field the calls for you and just give you the details when an agreement is reached?" Matt looks at her and says "Is this your way of reminding me that I should've picked your firm to represent me Olivia?" She smiles and says "well you definitely should've picked us; but no I was just asking a question. I promise I'm not speaking ill of your current negotiation team." Somehow Matt doesn't see it that way; he's curious so he asks. "How would you handle it?" Liv replies "Matt I cannot ethically talk to you about your negotiations; I'm sorry, but I'm sure we can find other things to talk about." Matt smiles; "do you do everything above board?" He asks. "When it comes to business absolutely I have too much to lose not to do things by the book. You never know who's watching." She says as they share a smile. After dinner they go back to Matt's hotel to relax and catch up; their catching up tactic takes them into the morning with some rest in between.

She awakes in the morning; its 8am and she knows she has to go; she slips out of bed and as she shimmies into her dress and carries her heels walking toward the door he wakes up. "Hey where are you sneaking off too?" He says as she looks over and he catches her in mid step. She smiles and says "I am going home it's a little after 8am and you have practice in 2 hours. You're not blaming me for a subpar performance in your game tonight. Those great hands need rest." He smiles as he gets up out of bed; still naked and walking toward her. His body is amazing; there is no doubt there is Greek God and mandingo warrior in his DNA. Looking at him naked could be her new favorite pastime. As he approaches her she feels her arousal rising the closer he gets.

She sees the smile on his face and the intensity in his eyes. He grabs her shoes out of her hand "I'm not going to leave right now am I?" He smiles as he takes her into his arms and says "nope" just before he kisses her deeply. No longer feeling the need to leave; she opens her purse, passes him a condom, and jumps up onto his waist as he hikes up her dress. Clearly she is going to be here a little longer then she anticipated.

She gets home around 10:30 am and immediately jumps into the shower. Normally she would be swimming right now but her morning workout quota has been met courtesy of Mr. Kemp. She smiles as she thinks about how enjoyable he is and how good they are together in bed. She exits the shower and her thoughts of Matt are interrupted by her cell ringing. "Hey Abby what's up?" Abby replies "hey Livy, sorry I got so wasted yesterday I was just stressed about the baby proposal by David." Liv smiles "no biggie Abs I get it; but you know he wants kids, you two have been married now for 2 years Abby it's a no brainer."

Abby knows Liv is right she can't begin to think of why being a mother freaks her out so much. "I don't know Liv being responsible for a tiny human just scares me shitless. But I've decided to go for it despite being scared. We've been waiting for so long married two years and dated 4 before marriage. It's beyond time I agree." Liv smiles happily that Abby is thinking clearly post alcoholic stupor. "Hey you said you would go with me to my parent's party next weekend or was that the alcohol talking?" Abby laughs "while I was definitely drunk off my ass I remember saying yes to you via text. I was actually calling to say I don't have anything to wear and invite you shopping with me today." Liv replies "great I can use a new dress myself; it's a date. Meet me at Neiman's around noon we can do lunch too."

Liv gets to the store a little earlier than Abby and starts picking out options for the party. It's not a gala event but it is a dressy occasion; so she quickly finds some good choices and to her surprise for less money than she expects to spend. Before she forgets she text messages her twin sister Ellie about her bringing Abby as her plus one. Her sister replies "okay got it; I will call you later." Liv responds "okay." Just as she puts her phone away she hears "you starting without me? What kind of shopping buddy are you?" They both laugh as Liv says "you are late my dear time waits for no one. But I saved you plenty to choose from." Abby says "sorry I'm late; now that I have given the go ahead for pregnancy David thinks we have to have sex every five minutes to get pregnant" she says laughing and shaking her head. Liv smiles and says "well at least you're getting some action; enjoy it."

Abby turns to her and says "speaking of action spill the details of your night my dear." Liv shakes her head and grins. "It was a typical night with him; we went to dinner, had great conversation, and then finished the night and started the day with great sex" she says simply. "So he drifts into town how many times a year and you two just meet up, have sex and afterwards go about your separate ways?" Liv nods her head and says "they play the Nationals a few times a year and sometimes he shows up just because, but your version sounds about right." Abby is dumbfounded by the situation; "so what's the deal you two just commitment phobic and using each other to satisfy each other's sexual needs?" Liv smiles "I honestly don't know what his deal is because I have never asked and he has never asked me mine either. We have an arrangement of sorts and it works for us." Liv can see Abby still isn't satisfied and knows there's another comment as well as an array of questions coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Abby finds a few outfits to try on and they both go into side by side dressing rooms. As Liv tries on the first dress she suddenly sees Abby's feet under the door. She opens it and Abby says "is the sex really that good Livy?" Liv almost screams with laughter at her question. "Yes Abs it's that good; uhm yes he delivers every time, and yes we use condoms every time." She thinks those answers will cover all of her questions. The look of satisfaction on her face tells her she hit every question she had in her head. But first Abby says "oh how horrid a life you live; a hot professional baseball player just showing up giving you multiple orgasms. You're one lucky bitch." Liv laughs saying "you make it sound so dirty" Abby says "that's because it is dirty" making them both laugh. Feeling better now Abby walks back into her dressing room and Liv closes her door as they finish trying on the dresses.

They both find complete looks at the store from head to toe and then go to grab some food. During their late lunch early dinner meal Liv fills Abby in on her family. She explains her mother and father are both retired; her mother was a corporate lawyer and her father was a heart surgeon and he served in the Navy. Her sister Zoe is a journalist and her twin sister Ellie is a cardiovascular surgeon, who is married and now a stay at home mom. She gives her all the do's and don'ts and then Abby is summoned by David for baby making duty so they part ways with Abby rolling her eyes as Liv laughs. Liv is home in about 45 minutes; she tries on the dress again and loves it. She thinks of some hairstyles to wear with it and comes up with some ideas as well as some jewelry to compliment it better than what she purchased with the dress.

Her fashion show for one stops because of her ringing cell phone; she answers "hey Ellie what are you up to?" Ellie responds "hey there Livy I am just winding down from tornado one and two and trying to relax for a minute." Liv laughs knowing her sister is referring to her twin boys Jaemon and JaVonne. "Well I would ask how they are doing, but if you're tired from chasing those 6 year olds around then they must be just fine." She says smiling. "Yes they are well and I cannot wait until their father gets home soon so I can take a bath and relax for a minute. Ellie's comment makes Liv ask "do you ever regret stepping away from being a doctor to be a mother Ellie?" She surprised a little by her question "Ellie says "sometimes I miss my work but no I don't regret it at all. I have my boys and hopefully this next one will be a girl I pray. "Why is someone hearing her clock ticking?" Liv replies "absolutely not sissy I am just wondering. I know how much you loved your career." Her sister smiles "yes I did, but honestly I love being a mom and a wife much more than working outside the house."

Smiling as she hears her sister beam about her maternal calling being fulfilled Liv asks "so when are you all going to mom and dad's?" Ellie replies "we will be arriving Friday night we have to wait for Jayson to get off work. Baby sis will be there Saturday morning because she is in Thailand, but she's staying a week with mom and dad after the party." Liv says "okay that will be cool Abby and I will be there Friday morning and we can stay in my room since I still have the twin beds. Some things never change." Ellie then laughs heartily and says "girl speaking of things never changing why did I walk in on our parents having sex again; this time in the main living room two weeks ago when we went home for daddy's birthday?" Liv has to sit down before she falls down from laughing uncontrollably. "Ellie stop it; not again and in the living room? I bought that set for them" says Liv laughing. "Liv I tell you it was a nightmare for me; I swear pops was putting in work and mama was quite the cheerleader." Liv says "oh goodness Ellie stop it I can't take it. What did they say to you?" Ellie says "they both said "you should really call first" she says still smiling. "well at least we know there is sex after 60" says Liv. They laugh for a bit longer and finish catching up until Liv hears her brother in law's voice. She let's her sister go and hangs up her new dress. After hanging up her dress; she changes into her home bound outfit her black yoga pants and top. She doesn't take yoga but loves the way the clothes cover her curves.

She goes into the living room, pops some popcorn, pours a glass of wine and decides to review the documents Huck sends her about Gov. Grant. She learns everything about him from birth to current day; he is quite a remarkable man. He is a decorated naval pilot, a huge philanthropist, and comes from a very wealthy and political family. His mother passed away when he was young, his father and aunt raised him after her passing. His father is political royalty; four times senator two times Governor. However he will not be winning father of the year. He is an alcoholic and a womanizer; and it's believed he has several children spread out all over the place, which is why he was never able to run for president himself. There were just too many skeletons to hide.


	6. Chapter 6

Learning this information helps her understand the 3 years he spends dating merrily. The only upside is that he manages to date respectable women; women who have as much to lose as he does should something go wrong. She has no doubt this behavior is at Cyrus' urging since he has been working with him since his second term as Governor until now. Liv knows his dating pool choices will make her life a lot easier to follow-up on; no worries there so she can move on to other possible problem areas. As of late he has not been on the dating scene because of his bid for president. Despite being a bachelor he is doing very well among married couples and winning the single women vote. Of course his good looks and charm are working out well for him; he may be a womanizer like his father without sex as his endgame thinks Liv.

After reading through the file she develops a strategy of how he is perceived professionally and personally on paper by others. This gives her an idea of his personality; but of course a full picture of who he is can only be completed by meeting him and being around him. Among the file there are names of different women he has been connected to post-divorce; but she is more interested in the names of the women who are not listed. She knows there is always more than one exit and entrance to any building and she is convinced there is still more to Governor Grant than what is in these pages. However, she is confident that she will find out soon how deep the rabbit hole goes.

It becomes clear now why Cyrus wants her working with them. There is something brewing and her gut tells her it's going to hit soon. On a hunch she texts Huck and asks him to compile a contact list of all the women linked to Governor Grant immediately after his divorce to current day and cross-reference it with volunteers from his campaign. She primarily wants to isolate potential problems like single women, young pretty, ambitious types with nothing to lose. He responds "okay you will have it tomorrow." Liv loves the fact her resources never take off days. "Thanks Huck" she replies and he responds "you're welcome."

Liv looks up and realizes it's already 10:00pm; she's been combing through these files for six hours and has tons of notes on almost every page. Who knew the life of a presidential candidate could be so interesting and consuming. Her attention span is broken by an ESPN alert on her phone. She feels herself getting sleepy so she calls it a night and goes to her room. After changing into her bed-clothes she climbs into bed. She picks up her phone and clicks the bubble alert that popped up earlier. She sees a video clip of Matt making a diving catch bottom of the ninth to win the game for the Dodgers. She smiles and watches the clip twice; she then sends a flirtatious text "great hands inside and outside the bedroom; what a talent smiley face." He responds to her "you give these hands plenty of area to work smiley face." Liv laughs and says "you handle it well; till next time." He replies "till next time; be well." She responds "will do, you do the same."

The flirtatious and purely sexual relationship she has with Matt is unable to be described to meet the satisfaction of others curiosity. They are just two single professional people having fun and living life like life is intended to be lived by those without romantic partners. Until she finds the one she wants to settle down with she is happy to be with the one she is with for the moment as long as they are on the same page.

It's been a long week dragging ever so much; Friday morning is here and Liv and Abby are heading to the airport ready for travel. Liv is sure to call her parents that morning to remind them she and Abby are on the way; hoping to avoid Ellie's fate. Ellie is always the one who catches them indecent; she has never been so unfortunate and doesn't want to start now. They take a late morning flight and a cab from the airport to her parent's house. When they arrive instead of using her key Liv rings the doorbell. Surprisingly her sister Zoe answers the door. "Hey Zoe I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." She says as she hugs her walking in with Abby behind her. "Hey sissy hey Abby I was lucky and got an early flight. You know I had to be here for family night girl."

As Liv and Abby come into the house the smell of Liv's grandmother's sweet potato pies fill the air. Abby, Liv, and Zoe head for the kitchen after taking their bags to Liv's old room. When they enter the kitchen the Motown classics are playing and Liv's mom and grandmother (mama Pope) are singing and cooking like they always do on holidays. They look up to see Liv and Abby and the music still plays; but is somewhat interrupted by the screams of joy as Liv is covered with hugs and kisses from mama Pope and her mother. Abby also receives hugs as well welcoming her to the house. After walking into the kitchen they all fall in line helping with food preparation and hanging out as they spend time together as a family. Liv loves being home and loves being around her family; they always keep her laughing.

"Mom where's daddy?" Her mother replies "he and your grand-father went to the pub to hang out with some other retirees they should be back around dinner time." Abby is fitting right in singing the old Motown songs and cutting up cheese for the macaroni and cheese. Liv is taking it all in watching her family and her best friend hanging out and having a blast. The ladies stand around in the kitchen as Liv's mother turns down the music so they can all chat. "What do you do Abby?" Asks Liv's grandmother. "I am head of research and development at OPA." Liv's grand-mother says "that's a fancy title, but what in the devil does it mean?" Everyone laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Grandma it means she handles doing research for client related issues and creates protocols and policies for how we handle certain situations" says Liv. "So in other words she helps Livy find the best way to fix situations for client's mama Pope" says Liv's mother. "Oh okay I got it. That sounds interesting." Abby says "yes it is I love my job and working with my best friend isn't a bad thing either." Liv's grand-mother notices her ring "are you married Abby?" She responds "Yes mam two years to a wonderful man that I met through Liv." Her grand-mother responds "marriage is a wonderful thing isn't it Abby?" She sees where this is going. "Yes mam it is when you're ready and you meet the right person it can be amazing I am very blessed." Liv is so happy Abby runs interference for her without losing a step; the when are you getting married question was looming her and Zoe both could feel it.

Abby changes the subject and asks Zoe about her profession; "you're a journalist right Zoe?" Yes I am a freelance journalist and photographer. I travel around the world photographing and writing stories about various topics and events for different magazines. "Wow that sounds wonderful I was a photography major in college I would love to see your portfolio some time." Zoe responds "great I have a book with me; I can show it to you later if you like." Liv's mother says "you girls can go relax and look at the pictures now while me and mama Pope finish cooking. "You sure mama" asks both Liv and Zoe in unison. "Yes children now go" she says using her motherly voice from their childhood when she was dismissing them.

They all go into Zoe's room and she takes out her book; as they look at the pictures Zoe says "so Liv what's up with you in the love department?" Liv replies "absolutely nothing I just don't have time for love at this point in my life. Maybe in a year or two, but not now I still have things I want to do." Liv looks at all the incredible pictures Zoe has taken; "my goodness baby sis these are fantastic pictures. This is really good work!" Abby replies "I agree nice use of shadows and lighting in this one; the background really pops in this picture and that takes skill." Zoe smiles as she says "thanks ladies I appreciate your compliments I love what I do and I think it shows in my work." Liv asks "what's going on in your love life Zoe? You and Mark still making it work?" Zoe replies "yes we are doing well; it's the longest relationship I have ever been in. 2 years and counting; it helps that he is a photographer too." She says. "That's good baby sis you will probably be settling down before me. I am sure to be the last of us to marry. "What time are Ellie and the gang supposed to get here?" Asks Zoe; "she said not till tonight because Jayson has to work, so they will fly out when he gets off. Therefore I guess they should be here around dinner time coming from Los Angeles" says Liv.

Time flies by and before they know it Liv's mother is calling them down to dinner. They set the table and Liv's father and grand-father come through the door with Ellie, Jayson, and their two boys Jaemon and JaVonne. Liv runs and hugs her father and grand-father like a little girl. Her and Zoe hug Ellie, her husband and the kids. Ellie and her family get settled in their rooms and the family sits down to dinner. They eat well and have great conversation; Liv, Abby, and her sisters clean up the kitchen and then they go sit outside and hang out talking and laughing. Ellie shares her story about walking in on their parents again with Zoe and she dies of laughter. The night draws to a close and they get to bed feeling sluggish after such a long trip.

The morning comes quickly; Liv and Abby sleep till late morning and almost miss breakfast. They go down to the kitchen and grab a plate then shower and dress. By late afternoon everyone is getting dressed for the celebration and by 8pm everyone arrives at the venue. The flowers and decorations are spectacular; Ellie really did an awesome job with everything. Everyone looks great and Liv has never seen her parents look so happy together. It is truly a wonderful celebration of 35 years of marriage. The night includes great food, family, and friends and it's time well spent. After the glorious night ends they get up early the next morning and go to church as they always do in the Pope household on Sundays.

After Sunday dinner and some family time; Liv and Abby prepare to head to the airport to get back to D.C. She hugs and kisses her relatives before leaving and mentally prepares to return to her world. "I hope my family didn't drive you too crazy?" Says Liv. "No not at all it was fun especially playing with your 6 year old twin nephews. I think playing with them helps me see how precious being a mother is." Liv is happy the trip helps to dissolve Abby's concerns with becoming a mother. She also has a great time seeing her family; they are crazy as ever but it is a fun time. They land in D.C approximately 2 hours later and about 2 hours after that Liv is at home in her bed recouping from her journey.

She sends Abby a thank you text for being her roadie for the trip and no sooner than she puts down her phone it rings. She sees it's Cyrus. "Hey Cy what's up?" Cy replies "hey Liv did you get back yet from your family event?" He asks "Yes what's wrong?" He takes a breath. "We have a problem. I sent you a file in email. There's a girl who claims she is pregnant by Fitz Liv; this could bring us down hard." Liv sits up in bed. "What is he saying?" Cyrus responds "It's not true the baby isn't his." Liv says "you believe him?" Cyrus says "yes I do." Liv says "then that's good enough for now. I'm on it consider it handled." Liv hangs up the phone and as she looks at her email she sees Huck's email and Cyrus'. She reads both and ironically Amanda's name is on Huck's email too. Huck's analysis names her as a high potential threat. It was scary how right Liv's hunches could be some times.


	8. Chapter 8

With the information she receives from both Huck and Cyrus it's clear that Amanda Tanner isn't an accident she is a plant. Someone else is pulling her strings and she in turn is attempting to pull Gov. Grant's. At this point only one opponent in the primaries would benefit from Gov. Grant taking a fall and that is Sally Langston. According to the poll numbers he is eating her alive in most of the states that matter and she's barely holding on in the ones of lesser strategic value. But who is the link between Amanda Tanner and the Langston Campaign? She doesn't believe Sally being the religious type would be caught up in a set up like this; but someone in her camp could definitely be behind it.

She thinks for a moment and then goes back through the Langston Campaign roster; it hits her like a mac truck. "Billy Chambers" she says out loud; that's it. Liv is smiling to herself, but now it's time to prove it. As she looks at the photo of Billy and the photo of Amanda she text's Huck and asks for anything connecting them together; photos, phone calls anything at all. Billy is like Sally's Cyrus; no way this type of situation happens on his watch without his knowledge thinks Liv. Huck responds letting her know he will take care of it. She stresses it's an emergency and he responds okay.

At this point Liv cannot rest; its 4pm on a Sunday and she is wide awake waiting for more information from Huck to link Amanda and Billy. An hour later Huck sends her another email; after reading the documents the story comes together. A few moments later Huck calls her. "Hey Huck" "hey Liv" he replies. "So Gov. Grant got Clintoned." "Yeah it looks that way only there was no pregnancy in that drama" she says. "I've got 20.00 that says the baby isn't Grant's "says Huck. Liv agrees. "What's our next move?" Says Huck. "We need to talk to Amanda and light a fire under her which will in turn scare the hell out of Billy to catch him red handed. At this point the phone logs and pictures don't prove anything other than they know each other. Amanda links him to the conspiracy. We roll her we get them both. Let me make some calls and I will let you know if I need anything else okay?" Says Liv. "Okay Liv bye" he says as they hang up.

Liv hangs up the phone; armed with this information she is ready to talk to Cyrus and Governor Grant. She knows about the conspiracy but this only works if they have a card to play. Something did happen between Amanda and the Governor and he needs to confess so she knows what she is working with to help him. It's 7pm she calls Cyrus. He answers after 2 rings. "Hello Cy where is Gov. Grant?" He replies "Hello Liv he is in his hotel room why what's wrong?" Liv sighs and says "he's lying to me and that is unacceptable; I need to speak to him now Cyrus." He can hear the sense of urgency in her voice and it's clear she knows something but he isn't sure what she knows.

He rushes down the hall and knocks on Fitz's door. He opens the door and Cyrus says "it's Liv she needs to talk to you. Go ahead Liv you're on speaker" he says as he comes into the room and closes the door behind him. "Gov. Grant are you there?" She says waiting for a reply. He responds "yes Ms. Pope I am here." Liv hears his voice and it doesn't sound like she thought it would. "What really happened between you and Amanda; I need the truth Gov. no more lying; the baby may not be yours but something happened." The line goes quiet Cyrus looks at Fitz in anger and disdain. Feeling extreme embarrassment he says "she performed oral sex on me once in my office that's it there was no intercourse or relationship. A blood test will confirm the baby isn't mine" he says upset.

Relax Governor I am sure the baby isn't yours but thank you for confessing. Please note that I cannot help you if you lie to me; it is my cardinal rule if you break it again I walk, understood?" He replies "yes I understand I apologize for being dishonest. It is just an embarrassing situation I want to forget and it keeps following me." He says shamefully. "Thank you for the apology governor. Nonetheless despite Amanda being a problem for us she isn't the source of the problem. Billy Chambers is the source." Liv pauses for reaction. "What?" They say in unison.

"That's right gentlemen this whole drama was orchestrated by one of your own. However, I don't believe Sally has anything to do with this plan of Billy's so if I were you I would call her and get her to commit to conceding to being the vice president on the ticket with you before he is in jail. She will bring much needed additional support to the ticket, Billy Chambers will look like a lone wolf in his efforts to bring you down, and your gesture of her joining you in the wake of this situation shows a unification of the party. Otherwise this gives the Democrats a story to sell about the Republicans eating their own." She goes on to explain her plan to fix the situation and they both agree it's risky but necessary. After briefing them she thanks them for their time and advises she will be in touch.

She knows she needs to take Billy down quickly and the only way to do that is to scare him. She calls her friend David Rosen (Abby's husband)the United States Attorney General and asks for a favor to have Billy and Amanda's phones tapped under the patriot act. This will avoid needing a warrant to make the taps and the information secured from them admissible in court. David agrees to help her; he contacts local law enforcement and they set up a sting operation to catch Billy admitting to his crimes. Liv text's Huck letting him know her plan and he helps her with some of the details. She gathers all of her files and begins packing for her long-term trip. It looks like she is joining the campaign officially tomorrow. After packing she takes a shower and goes to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning comes quickly; its 8am and she's standing in front of her OPA family. "Good morning everyone; I called this meeting to let you know I will be leaving today to officially join the Gov Grant for President Campaign. In my absence Harrison and Stephen will handle crisis management cases and Abby and Quinn will take care of the Entertainment and Sports management side. Huck can you handle investigative research on your own?" She asks "yes I will be fine" he replies.

"Great additionally my two assistants Dana and Jordan will be working in concert with you all for the day-to-day functions of the business. I will of course want weekly briefings via text or email for convenience; Abby that will be a part of your duties. If necessary I am merely a phone call away and I do mean if necessary. Does anyone have any questions?" Everyone seems to be clear on their responsibilities so there is no reply. "Great I will be leaving now for my trip; you all have a great day and a wonderful week." she says with a smile as she prepares to leave. Before leaving everyone wishes her well on her trip and gives her hugs.

When the private plane Gov. Grant sends for her lands in Austin Texas Liv is ready to work; time is money and limited. A private car takes her to San Antonio where she meets with Detective Ruiz; they speak candidly about the operation. During their discussion they finalize the details of how they will proceed. The plan gets underway by them going to confront Amanda Tanner at her hotel. They arrive with an armed tactical team ready to engage if necessary. Both the detective and Liv walk up to her door and knock. Amanda opens the door, the detective flashes his badge, and she lets them both inside.

When inside Liv says "Amanda my name is Olivia Pope; I am here to help you make the best of a really bad situation. The scam your running with Billy Chambers is over and it's about to blow up in your face. The best thing you can do now is come clean to Detective Ruiz and testify against Billy to save yourself. I'll be honest we want Billy the most and need you to get him. But if you don't coöperate you'll go to jail and he walks away free. Do you want to give birth to your baby in jail?"

Amanda processes everything Olivia says and at first she is afraid to talk, but after a few minutes of thought she gives in. "If I talk can I avoid jail time?" Detective Ruiz says "that is up to the District Attorney Amanda; but talking to us will help your case for sure." Amanda is already weak and scared so she folds like a cheap card table and tells them everything they want to know in detail. Her account of what happened in the room with the governor matches his version word for word. So she knows he is finally telling the truth. After a little more conversation Amanda agrees to coöperate and wears a wire to entrap Billy .

After concocting a story to get Billy to come over Amanda calls him in a panic. He rushes over to her hotel room; they talk and the police record their conversation. Billy admits to everything and some additional felonies. Him trying to choke Amanda when she tells him she is done and refuses to continue the scheme lands him another charge. When they have sufficient evidence; Law enforcement swoops in and takes both of them into custody. Amanda gets a special deal, she still gets some jail time, but she gets a release date before her baby is born. Olivia also provides resources for her to find employment and housing when she gets out of prison.

Upon successful completion of the operation Liv heads back to the hotel and enjoys the one hour ride back to Austin. She gets to the hotel at 830pm, she checks in, goes to her room, and she calls Cyrus. He answers "Hey Liv" she responds. "Hey Cy it's handled" she says smiling as she lays back on the bed relaxing. Cyrus smiles and says "that's great news Liv we just got off the phone with Sally. She appreciated us giving her the heads up and she has already conceded to be the VP on the ticket should we win Super Tuesday."

Liv can hear the excitement in his voice; one would think he is the candidate by his joy. "That's great news Cy." Cyrus says "thanks again for saving the campaign Liv your a life saver." Liv laughs as she says "it's my job Cy." "Well you have earned your fee today young lady; are you going to go to dinner with us tonight to celebrate?""No it's been a long day; but I will see you tomorrow at 9:00am for the strategy presentation I put together" she says. "Okay Livy have a good night; I'll see you tomorrow" he says as they both hang up.

After hanging up with Cyrus Liv draws a bath, orders room service, and looks at footage of the governor's last five primary stops across Middle America and in the inner cities. After watching his interaction with the people she sees why his numbers are so poor among those demographics. She compiles the percentage point differentials between him and his opponents in those areas. While the potential democratic nominee John Reston is flourishing he is down 8 percentage points per primary over the last 8 primaries total. She knows this is just the primary and Fitz is currently on pace to win the republican nomination; however, if they don't fix these problems now they will be an even larger issue in the general elections.

After reading through the material for a few hours her phone rings; it's Cyrus calling. "There are laws against stalking" she says without hearing him say anything first. She hears a laugh that she doesn't recognize and then a voice she is growing to know. "It's not Cyrus" says the deep rich voice. She's mortified and almost drops the phone. She covers her mouth and shakes her head; she's ready to scream from pure embarrassment. However, she remains calm and says "I'm sorry who is this?" Now knowing exactly who is on the phone, but trying to appear calm. Oddly it's like she can feel his smile through the phone; like he knows she's wearing scantily clad bed clothes while talking with him.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's Cyrus' phone but it's me Governor Grant calling you Liv. I'm sorry can I call you Liv or do you prefer super woman?" He pauses and hears her laugh as she says "Liv or Livy is fine governor." "Okay Liv; I hope I didn't disturb you. I just want to thank you for your help with this matter. I couldn't let the night end without expressing my gratitude." She hears his words, but is more caught up in how good his voice sounds.

The richness of his voice is soothing like a cup of warm tea on a cold night. She snaps out of her trance when she hears him say "hello are you there?" She responds "yes I am here governor; your very welcome. I am just doing my job no thanks needed." "Well it is a job well done; and by the way if I am going to call you Liv then you must call me Fitz okay?" She replies "okay Fitz." He smiles when he hears her say his name. Her voice sounds so damn sexy in general; but when she says his name it's like it rolls off her tongue. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asks. "Yes I will be at the volunteer station at 9:00am sharp and I have a short presentation I will be giving in the conference room." He smiles saying "great I will see you then; have a good night." She responds "you do the same good night" and she hangs up smiling like a Cheshire cat. She notices her face feels warm and her smile feels permanent; it is a weird feeling. She isn't sure what it is because she has never felt like this before. She shirks it off; its 11pm and she is feeling sleepy so she turns out the light and goes to bed.

It's 5:00 am when the alarm sounds; she awakes, dresses and goes downstairs to the workout facility. She runs on the treadmill for an hour, does 30 minutes of weight training and swims for an hour. As she gets out of the pool and puts on her cover up she sees a very attractive looking man with earbuds in his ears running on a treadmill. As she walks out of the swim hall and passes the workout room she checks her time its 7:30am; she glances up casually and notices after closer investigation its Governor Grant. He is absolutely gorgeous in person; pictures do not do him justice at all. He's wearing a navy dry fit top and matching shorts. Luckily he is too engrossed in his work out to see her; but she certainly sees how fit and gifted he is in that outfit as she walks by hoping she doesn't walk into a wall.

She makes it to the elevator without tripping over anything and she heads back to her room thinking about how hot he is; she shakes herself out of her lustful stupor. She showers, eats some breakfast, dresses in a black and white dress with heels. She gathers her files for the meeting and arrives in the conference room at 8:45am. She picks the seat in the front of the room facing the door and she sets up the power point display she developed. The power point presentation is designed to educate the campaign advisors and Fitz on the uses of social media to help with recruiting younger voters. She also wants to get Fitz involved in the new age of social media as well and she's hopeful he is open to the idea. Keeping her mind busy she organizes her materials while she waits for everyone else to show up.

At 8:55pm Cyrus and Fitz both enter the conference room with three other campaign advisors. Immediately her eyes settle on him; his laugh draws her to him. He looks at her; she stands up as he approaches with Cyrus in tow. "Good morning Liv it's a pleasure to meet you in person" he says as he shakes her hand with both hands. "Good morning Fitz it's great to meet you as well." She says smiling at him as they both appear to lock eyes in a daze. His eyes are the purest deepest blue she's ever seen and his smile is brighter than the sun. Couple that with his strong jaw line, gorgeous curly hair, and perfect pigmentation, and there stands a man of epic beauty.

His hands are large, but soft and comforting on hers. He's also very tall; 6ft 4inches to be exact with a thick build at least 230lbs and all muscle. He notices her gorgeous brown doe eyes, her beautiful face and smile immediately. She looks like a model he thinks to himself. Her body is well sculpted;the song brick house comes to mind as he subtly checks her out from head to toe. He thinks to himself she is wearing the hell out of that black and white dress; it's hugging every curve is absolutely captivated by her beauty. Luckily for them both Cyrus is there to shake them from their gazes into each other's eyes by his fun-loving tone and laughter.

The hand shake between them that lasts a little too long finally breaks as Cyrus greets her with a hug. Fitz looks envious that all he gets is a handshake; Liv sees the look on his face. In her head she thinks "yeah I would so give you a hug; but it might not stop there." She realizes that she is taking this far beyond its intended realm. "Hey Cy I have missed you quite a bit" he replies "yes it's been too long; but thanks again for helping us out here." Liv says "again your welcome it's my pleasure. Let's get started though okay?" Cyrus smiles as he says "always the taskmaster and professional, Yes mam Ms. Pope" Cy says laughing as he and Fitz take their seats. She takes a breath and turns to walk to the front of the room while taking a moment to calm herself.

She faces the table and introduces herself to everyone else in the room. "Hello everyone I am Olivia Pope; as a new member of the campaign I will be assisting with crisis management, image consulting, campaign strategies, and poll analysis in addition to other duties to help the campaign succeed. After looking over the last 8 primaries I have identified a major demographic trouble spot. We are lacking support mostly with voters 18 to 25. This is a problem because today social media is all the rage and no one utilizes it like this age group. Therefore I want you all to sit back and watch the media blitz package I put together as an example of what we can do to attract these voters. Can someone hit the lights please?" The lights go off and the show begins. After the presentation ends everyone is clapping; they love the approach and how she uses the analysis findings to develop smarter ways to campaign.


	11. Chapter 11

The lights come back on and she answers all questions posed to her; she clearly blows their minds. While she answers questions Fitz and Cyrus talk among themselves. Fitz says to Cyrus "she is awesome; where have you been keeping her?" Cyrus laughs as he says "she is really something; Livy is hands down the smartest student I have ever had. She's a wonder kid she graduated from Georgetown with a law degree, a finance degree, and a business management degree at 25. She also speaks 4 different languages." Fitz is astonished; wait she is the Olivia Pope they did a story on about fifteen years ago right? Didn't she have a sister?" Cyrus says yes she has two sisters a twin Elizabeth she calls Ellie; she's a cardiovascular surgeon. A younger sister Zoe who is a freelance journalist and photographer. However, Ellie is no longer practicing medicine she's now a homemaker.

"Why does she make me feel like an underachiever graduating top of my class from Harvard Law?" Fitz says laughing with Cyrus. "I know; she is often the smartest one in the room, but she always treats people well." Fitz agrees; but remembers her ability to take control when needed like she handled him with the Amanda Tanner situation. As he thinks about it more he finds her very alluring and sexy as hell. This is going to be a real problem he thinks to himself. How can he not be distracted by her undoubted beauty and intelligence?

Fitz's thoughts are broken by hearing Liv say "that concludes the presentation; if you have any questions please don't hesitate to stop me and ask. My office is right down the hall a few doors down from Fitz's. Everyone congratulates her after the presentation and she feels very accomplished. She sees Fitz eyeing her as she speaks with the three volunteer heads that sat in on the meeting. He is clearly checking her out and she doesn't mind a bit. Acting completely out of character she shows off her backside to him by turning her back toward him as she finishes her conversation with the gentlemen discussing how she wants to market the media blitz and what cities they will run it in. Once the discussion ends she gathers her things and notices him and Cyrus still talking outside in the hall. She glances at him and he looks at her; she smiles and then grabs her files preparing to walk out the door. It's clear there is a spark between them and she isn't sure what to do about it.

She walks out of the room and as she walks by them talking he grabs her arm lightly causing her to stop as he says her name. "Hey Liv that was a fantastic presentation; did you do that graphics work yourself?" His touch is perfect; she looks into his eyes and notices how well his suit fits him as well as his fragrance. She responds "yes I did actually; I took graphic arts in high school. I love it. It's one of my many passions." He wants badly to take that response and run with it flirtatiously, but decides to err on the side of caution.

"Well you did a phenomenal job as always Livy; when do you think the spot will begin running?" Says Cyrus. "Yes I agree a great job" says Fitz. "Thank you very much gentlemen; I am glad you both like it. We will release it next week in the trouble spot markets. I will be organizing voter drives via social media starting today. I'm hopeful this will push us over the top for Super Tuesday in the coming weeks and we continue to gain momentum into the general election in those areas." "Well you surely have a full plate ahead of you; thanks for your hard work." She responds "no problem it's my pleasure. Please excuse me I have some work to do in my office" she says as she touches his forearm and says goodbye as she walks away.

Liv walks away confidently knowing he's watching her. When she gets to her office she giggles like a school girl. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. She knows her behavior is borderline inappropriate. But it's like she couldn't help but flirt with him. Regardless she knows she has to stop otherwise this can go way further than it should because the attraction between them is ridiculous. She wishes right now she could have a glass of wine to calm her nerves but it's only 11:30 in the morning. She settles into working in her office scheduling the media blitz's run and ordering more Gov Grant for President T shirts and other campaign novelties. After placing all of the orders and planning the next four rallies leading into Super Tuesday she notices it's after 2:00pm. She hears her stomach growling so she takes a break.

She walks over to Cyrus' office to ask if he wants to grab lunch, but he isn't available. She turns to walk away and runs into Fitz. "Hi" he says to her with a smile. "Hi" she replies with a smile. "Have you seen Cyrus?" He responds "yes he and James just went to lunch." Liv's face displays disappointment' "is there something wrong?" "No I just wanted to grab lunch with him to pick his brain a little over orange chicken and egg rolls" she says smiling. "Well I know I am not Cyrus; but I have a brain and I like orange chicken so you're welcome to pick away." She smiles back at him. "Are you sure you have time?" She asks. "Yes I am positive my treat." He insists. He escorts her to his black range rover outside; he helps her into the truck and he whisks her away to the Chinese restaurant down the street.

As they drive down the road the first verse of Luther Vandross' "Here and Now"plays through the speakers. "one look in your eyes and there I see; all that a love could really mean. I need you more and more each day. Nothing could take your love away." They glance at each other; he reaches to turn the station but she says "no leave it I love Luther especially this song." He looks at her with some surprise. "You listen to Luther?" She laughs "yes I do; why are you so surprised? I even know all of the words to this song" she says with pride. "Really? Let me hear you." She didn't expect him to challenge her to sing. But before she realizes she's doing it she belts out the chorus as they pull into the parking space at the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

Her voice fills the car and he watches listening in amazement as she finishes the chorus complete with runs beautifully. He sits with his mouth open "damn you can sing" he says with a look of shock. She smiles and says "yes I can" with confidence. He smiles back; "is there anything you can't do?" She replies "probably but I haven't found it yet." He is blown away by her confidence and strength that shines through and he is liking her more and more by the second. They get out of the car and he helps her exit the truck as they go into the restaurant ready to share a meal and talk.

Liv notices him stealing glimpses of her and she is internally loving it; she is noticing his glances because she is also stealing looks at him. She is also unsure why he seems to be able to get her to do things she wouldn't ordinarily do like singing out of the blue. This is definitely unchartered territory for her. Just as they order their food she gets an update on her phone from her office. Since things are hectic with the campaigning she gets check ins via text instead of phone calls. She apologizes for the interruption; she doesn't want to be rude. "I'm sorry this is a text from my office do you mind if I check it?" "No not at all I understand" he says with a charming smile.

She smiles back and picks up her phone reading the information and then responds back to Abby. She puts the phone down as he asks "is everything okay?" She looks at him and says "yes its fine just one of our more difficult clients is asking for me." "I imagine that you're in quite high demand; I know I'd want you. I mean I'd prefer to work directly with you as well." Liv catches his slip up and it makes her grin hard. She feels like a grinning idiot; this man turns her into a grinning fool she thinks, and she just met him a few hours ago. He enjoys watching her smile; she's gorgeous and has a beautiful smile he thinks to himself as he listens to her continue to speak.

"He is just a pill sometimes; but I am sure he will be fine. He's in great hands. If he wasn't I wouldn't be here." He responds "I can't blame him for wanting to be in your hands Liv; he clearly knows you're the best, and anything less than that is unacceptable. It's a compliment to how good you are at your job." She hears his words, but even more she is enjoying his lips, and the sound of his voice. He could say the alphabet and she would hang on every sound. "Thank you Fitz I appreciate your kind words. It is very nice to be appreciated." He smiles as he says "You are definitely appreciated here for everything you bring to the table." She feels the flirtatiousness train rolling overtime today and she must admit she is loving it.

Their meals are delivered and before they dig in she says her grace; to her surprise he waits for her patiently before eating. She looks up and says "you didn't have to wait for me." He replies "it's just good manners to wait for the other party to eat with you." She smiles as she says "yes etiquette 101." He smiles back and says you still need to explain that Whitney Houston moment in the car." She laughs "Whitney I am not, but thanks for the high reaching compliment. My sisters and I grew up singing in the church choir, so I guess it just comes naturally. By the way flattery will get you everywhere" she says jokingly. He smiles at her as he says "I will make a note of that" looking at her while eating. She feels the heat turning up at the table. So she changes the subject.

"Before I forget I created a face book page for you, an instagram, and a twitter account. We will need you to be involved with it on a daily basis." He looks at her with a face of annoyance that makes her laugh. "What's that face for?" He smiles as he says "I don't like social media." Liv sees through his response and says "you don't understand how to use it right?" He laughs because admittedly because he does feel this technology may be a bit over his head. "Yes your right I admit I am technology challenged." She smiles as she says "I understand; that's why we have aids that are going to man those sites for us and respond as you. However, daily we will need you to pick a quote to post,and we will be posting pictures of campaign stops and schedules." He stares at her as she speaks; he's listening to her words, but also studying her mouth and eyes closely. "That sounds like a lot of work." "It is but you're worth it; I mean it's worth it for the campaign." He notices her not so subtle flirty comment. He finds her fierceness so sexy; the perfect quality he wants in a woman.

As their meal presses on they discus family, personal relationships, religion, political views, and a variety of other topics. The trend of the conversation keeps them engaged well beyond the normal 1 hour lunch break. As his phone buzzes he pulls it out of his pocket. He notices it's now 4:30pm; they have been gone for 2 and a half hours. It really didn't seem that long. They head back to the campaigning site, and go their separate ways for the day. But not before he says "thank you so much for taking me to lunch with you. I really had fun, and I learned a lot about you." She responds "your welcome, but I should be thanking you for offering to go with me. I had a great time too, and I also learned a lot of interesting things about you too." They smile at each other and trade good byes as they separate going into their offices.

When Liv gets to her office she is beaming like the sun; she wants to scream she is overflowing with excitement. She literally cannot stop smiling; it's like she just came back from a dream date. Could she really be falling for him? How is that possible she barely knows him. She's only been there a few days it's impossible for her to actually have feelings for him isn't it? These and more questions are coursing through her head, and none are going to be answered right now. So she sits down and gets the remainder of her work for the day done. She also goes out to the volunteer room to help organize the pick-up and distribution of the campaign supplies and novelty items shipment she ordered.


	13. Chapter 13

By 9pm all of the items on the list are organized and everything is packed and ready to go for tomorrow. As Fitz leaves his office heading upstairs for the night he sees Liv still working with some of the volunteers; he marvels at her. She is in charge and owns it well but she isn't condescending or overbearing. She has expectations and she knows how to encourage you to meet them. She really is every woman he thinks to himself and he wants her to himself. However, he knows she follows rules; she will walk the line without crossing it. He will just have to work hard at helping her make an exception he says to himself. To avoid appearing to be a stalker he backs away from the door and goes to his room leaving her to finish her work.

Liv looks at her watch seeing its 915 she calls it a night and sends the remaining volunteers home. She advises them they have earned a late start tomorrow so don't bother coming in until 10am instead of 8am. They all thank her as they leave and she heads off to her room for a good night's rest. After showering she gets into bed and decompresses about her day; of course her lunch date with Fitz is the highlight and she cannot stop laughing about some of their conversations. She really enjoys his company; he makes her feel special, sexy, and alive. She feels things with him that she has never felt with any other man; but the problem is he is off limits and that is something she has to keep telling herself.

This inappropriate behavior is simply too much fun; together they are a walking ethics and sexual harassment violation she thinks to herself. She realizes that she needs to do something to slow this train down. So she grabs her laptop and turns on her light; she changes her schedule to pair him with a different advisor for the next few campaign trips and swaps with Cyrus as well for some others. By the time she finishes she has them working more apart than together for the next 6 weeks. She knows that he will probably notice; but also knows that he will understand. They have to keep this professional; they both have too much to lose should this go wrong whatever this is between them.

The next six weeks roll by and the campaign is excelling; every campaign stop is better than the last. They are getting support in record numbers and climbing. The news outlets are buzzing; everyone is excited about the campaign's success. People are asking what is the new energy boost behind the Grant for President Campaign and all Fitz says when interviewed is behind every great presidential candidate is a great team and he has the best. His humility is yet another trait of his that Liv admires about him. He is simply giving her no reason to dislike him.

Although the campaign has been doing very well over the last few weeks her struggle to stay away from him has been beyond difficult. Since she has not been traveling with him on the trail or has made sure they travel within groups so they are never alone together he calls her on the phone or they text. They have talked on the phone almost every night for the last month and a half about anything but the campaign; which completely dismantles her defense of diffusing their sexual tension. He actually calls her on her attempt to derail this train of chaos by saying to her "you may as well let it happen; it's going to happen because it's supposed to happen." The man is just too smooth; she never sees him coming until he is standing directly in front of her and by then it's too late.

As she sits in her room finishing the schedule for the next round of campaign stops she realizes that she has a trip with him tomorrow riding the same bus. She knows she is probably going to regret this later, but she doesn't change it. She doesn't want to give the impression that there is a problem with them working closely together. They are getting closer to Super Tuesday and need to appear as a happy group the closer they get to the general elections. As she settles into the idea of them working together tomorrow her phone rings.

She picks it up without looking to see who it is. "Hi" says the now familiar sexy voice. "Hi" she says back with a smile. She hears him smiling through the phone; I'm not stalking you I just wanted to confirm what bus you are assigned to tomorrow?" She replies "I am on bus number 12." He smiles "perfect me too; I'm glad you didn't change it" she smiles "no I didn't change it this time; but we have to behave Fitz." He hears her stressing the importance of them being discreet and professional. "I know Liv I promise I will be as good as you let me be" she laughs and says "well that's reassuring" she says shaking her head.

"Seriously you are killing yourself for this campaign Liv to get me elected and I want you to know I appreciate all of your work. Please don't think I am trying to undermine you in anyway with my flirting." She hears his sincerity and lets him off the hook by saying "thanks Fitz I appreciate your acknowledgment of my efforts and gratitude, but again I serve at the pleasure of the candidate; it's my job." He takes in her words and says "well as a gentlemen I believe in reciprocation. So if there is anything I can do to please you just let me know." They both laugh as she says "I will definitely keep you posted should anything arise that I need you to handle." She knows she is falling right back into his web; she knows if she continues she is going to say something she will want to take back. But something about him just pushes her further.

She hears him moan a bit after her last retort and he says "wow you are too much" she replies without pause "really because I'm thinking those strong hands, back, and shoulders of yours can handle me just fine." Suddenly she feels she may have gone a bit too far with her words. But he says "thanks for noticing" as she says "you're very welcome." Feeling like this conversation is only going to go where she is trying not to take it she looks at the clock for an escape.


	14. Chapter 14

Seeing that it's now 11:30 pm she says "well I better go we have a long day ahead of us for the Super Tuesday ramp up." He knows she's right; he doesn't want to hang up yet but he agrees. "Okay I will let you go, but only until tomorrow" she laughs " good night Fitz" he smiles good night love…Livy" he stammers out. They both hear it but ignore it and hang up. As she hangs up she places her hand over her mouth and almost screams. Was he about to say I love you? She wonders to herself. Interestingly enough in that moment she's not sure what her response would have been if he actually said it. His Freudian slip makes her aware that something real is happening between them and they both feel it. Something she is also struggling to identify and control.

When her alarm goes off she is already awake; she slept somewhat but not completely. She is too amped up for the rally today; they will be on the buses all day and making 8 different stops around Texas. She gets dressed in her best fitted jeans, comfortable FG for President T-shirt complete with buttons and her sneakers. She gives herself the once over and goes downstairs to meet with the other volunteers. Today she is very happy her and some of her volunteers got an extra shipment of shirts and other novelties ready last night to load all of the busses.

By the time she gets to the volunteer room all of the busses are loaded and they are ready to go. She doesn't see Cyrus or Fitz though; she heads out to the bus and they are both already seated. When Fitz sees her board he ushers her over to sit in the seat next to him. She takes a breath and sits down but has to pass by him to get to the window seat he is offering. He cannot help but notice how nice her jeans are fitting. He tries to be as subtle as he can but clearly not subtle enough since she sees him looking and smiles back at him as she sits down.

The moment she sits down the bus pulls away and his attention changes to her as he says "good morning Liv" she responds "good morning Fitz" she says with a smile. Thankfully Cyrus is too caught up in reading the poll analysis she emailed him this morning on her way downstairs to catch one of the many staring moments her and Fitz share when together. Cyrus comes out of his number haze moments later after she and Fitz have managed to break the stare and talk about campaign related business.

Cyrus joins the conversation and compliments Liv on her work. They tweak the speech he is set to give today just before they arrive at the first stop and Liv encourages him to go off the cuff more with the groups they have today. He does it and each rally they go to has a fantastic turnout and response to his message. By the end of the day they are all confident they have Super Tuesday on lock. If the poll numbers that come in tonight are good he will secure the Republican nomination for president early and can begin working on the general election strategy she has already started compiling.

They arrive at the last rally; its 9pm and everyone is exhausted. But they are also very excited about the successful day they have had. The number of young people at the last 4 rallies is shocking; it is like being at a high school function. Fitz is extremely happy and so are Liv and Cyrus as they look at the crowd. This is a clear reflection of the media blitz working.

Cyrus goes out on the stage first and waits for him as he stands just off the stage with Liv. "Are you nervous "she asks as she walks up and stands next to him. "A little; this group is all young people." She surveys the crowd; "yes but they are here to see you and hear you. They want to know you so let's let them know you. Talk about what they want to hear and let them know that what is important to them is also important to you. Tell them your stance on their issues like college payback programs and the revamping of standardized testing. She sees some reluctance in his face; she looks at him and says "Fitz you can do this I believe you can do this." She says smiling at him as she touches his face; he looks back into her eyes as he places his hand on her waist. She knows he appreciates her reassurance; she always knows exactly what he needs.

They share a deeper smile as she says "now go show them who you are and why you should be their next president." He squeezes her waist and then goes out onto the stage. He walks out to cheers and strong applause; when the rally is over they all feel it is a great success. When he leaves off the stage walking toward her on the opposite side of the stage he greets her with a hug and a lift. He puts her down and they smile at each other grateful no one sees them after realizing what he just did. As they walk toward the exit she says "you can't do things like that Fitz". He knows she is right; it was an honest bone head moment. "I know Liv I'm sorry; I got caught up. I'll work on it" he says as they share smiles. They join the group boarding the bus traveling back to the campaign site. Everyone around them is in great spirits especially Cyrus.

The buses are loaded and they pull off; it's an hour and a half drive back to headquarters. Everyone on the bus is tired and looking forward to the quiet drive. As they ride down the road everyone appears to be sleeping except Liv and Fitz. Liv is listening to music on her phone with her ear buds trying not to engage him any further. This is getting out of control she thinks to herself and she has to do something to save both of them from making a terrible mistake; Fitz just watches her as she looks out the window listening to her music. After a while he decides he's done with her trying to ignore him; he pulls the ear bud closest to him out of her ear and says "what are you listening to?" He asks as he puts the ear bud in his ear.


	15. Chapter 15

She looks at him smiling and shaking her head waiting to see his reaction to the song playing. As he hears Janet Jackson's "anytime, anyplace I don't care who's around." He looks at her with a smile on his face, but seduction in his eyes and sees the same in hers. He wants desperately to follow through with the lyrics of the song. But knows that isn't an option. He places his hand on the seat between them; she looks down at his hand sliding her fingers between his. The touch of their hands causes them both to stare intensely at one another. Thankfully its pitch black out and everyone is sleep or at least no one is paying them any attention.

The hand caressing lasts the entire bus ride; from one song selection to the next the message of sex being the primary goal is clearly being conveyed. The last song that plays as the bus arrives at the hotel is "Freaking you" by Jodeci. Coming off the back of H-Town's "Knocking Boots" she is so hot and bothered she grips his hand and bites her lip while staring at him listening to the lyrics. "Every time I close my eyes I wake up feeling so horny; I can't get you out of my mind cuz sexing you is all I see…." Fitz licks his lips as they are locked in a daze only broken by the sound of the bus stopping and everyone getting up to exit. Since they are in the back of the bus he encourages her to let them be the last to exit hoping to have some time alone. He let's her go in front of him; she walks slowly and he walks up behind her.

She feels the heat from his body against hers and he slowly rubs his hand on her hip. The darkness of the night covers their actions well from anyone looking onto the bus. She stops midway allowing him to brush against her; he pushes up on her. She can feel his erection against her ass as she hears him whisper in her ear "damn I want you so bad." She looks back at him with pure lust in her eyes and biting her bottom lip as she lets a slight moan slip. They finally step off the bus but are in their own world; everyone else has gone inside the building and are in the viewing room waiting for the poll results. They say nothing they just walk inside the building full of passion and sexual tension.

They look at each other as they wait for the elevator they are both trying to contain themselves. They step onto the elevator together; before the doors are completely closed he steps in front of her backing her up against the back of the elevator. As he stands in front of her they share the most perfect, passionate first kiss they have ever felt. He lifts her up onto the rail inside the elevator and pins her against the wall as he kisses her deeply; her breathing hitches from the lift. As he massages her breasts she wraps her legs around him and moans his name into his ear. He returns the favor between kisses. "you feel so good Livy" he says. She replies "Fitz we can't do this" the elevator suddenly stops between floors.

Their kisses are interrupted by a voice on the loud speaker saying "is anyone in there and are you okay?" They respond "yes and we are okay" the voice says "good we will have you out in a few minutes." Turning his attention back to her Fitz says "let's go to my room" as he continues to kiss on her neck. She enjoys his kisses and feels her arousal rising; he's so sensual and passionate she is about to explode. His hands are like magic massaging her soul. She's never wanted any man as much as she wants him. But she finds the strength to say "Fitz we have to stop. Please stop." He stops and looks at her "put me down." He lets her down and watches her fix her clothes as he follows suit. "Why are we stopping Liv?" She looks at him "because we are in an elevator and because you're my client Fitz we can't do this we have gone way too far."

She sees a look on his face she has never seen before. He is clearly upset "your client? I'm sure you don't treat all of your clients this way do you?" Seeing the emotion on his face she says "of course not; I didn't mean it like that don't do this Fitz." He replies "do what Liv? Make you rethink your rules. What's happening between us is beyond any rules and I know you feel it too. Don't you think it's worth breaking the rules sometimes?" He asks her as the elevator starts to move and then the doors open to a crowd of people screaming and cheering with Cyrus dead center. "We won; we are a lock for the nomination." As Fitz looks at the happy supporters and he walks off the elevator with a fake smile and he looks back at Liv. He mouths to her this isn't over as the doors close and she leans against the back of the elevator riding up to her floor almost breathless.

She steps off the elevator and goes to her room; she makes it inside and closes the door just before she screams from frustration and confusion. She doesn't know what to do; she is absolutely baffled as she replays his words in her head. "What's happening between us is beyond any rules; isn't breaking the rules sometimes worth it?" She thinks to herself; clearly she's been breaking rules from day one with him allowing the flirting to continue and escalate. Her thoughts are broken by a ringing phone. It's Matt; she answers "hey stranger" she says in the fakest happy voice she can drum up. "Hey there beautiful; I was returning your call from a while ago about the black and white ball. Sorry I haven't been accessible; if the offer still stands I would love to be your date." She completely forgot about asking him or even calling him. "Sure the offer stands; it's in two weeks" she says. "That's fine I will have my tuxedo ready" he says. As they talk she feels her phone vibrate; she gets a text. "Okay great I will look forward to seeing you then" she says. "He replies "me too take care" he says as they both hang up.


	16. Chapter 16

After hanging up the phone with him she checks her text messages; there is a text from Fitz. It says "I'm sorry. I will back off if that's what you really want. I'm being selfish because I want you so bad; not just sexually it's bigger than that, but I think you know that already. Good night." She wants to reply but doesn't know what to say or if she should say anything afraid to make matters worse. Not feeling right about remaining silent she says "thank you but you don't owe me an apology we did this together. We can talk tomorrow; let's have lunch or you can come to my office. Good night." He replies "okay" smiley face.

The next morning she awakes around 9:00am feeling like something wasn't right; she picks up her phone and sees urgent text messages and a phone call on her voicemail. There was a carjacking attempt that left Ellie's husband critically wounded. She is distraught and needs her desperately. As she is calling her sister's phone there is a knock at her hotel door. "Liv it's Cyrus there's been an emergency with your sister Ellie," She runs to the door opening it to let him in as her sister Ellie answers the phone "sissy I'm here. Where's Jayson? What's going on? Oh my God are you okay?"

Liv knows she is throwing a host of questions at her all at once but she cannot think straight she is consumed with fear. She hears a voice but it's not Ellie it's Zoe "Liv it's Zo I have Ellie's phone I'm here with her. When the police told her about Jayson she went into labor so she is giving birth right now and Jayson is in surgery. He was shot 3 times Livy it's bad. He had the boys with him that's why he wouldn't give up the car." Liv is crying as she listens to Zoe give her the information "Oh God are they okay Zo?" "Yes they are fine Livy. They are with the nanny right now at the house." Liv says "thank God; are you there alone?" "No Mark is here with me and mom and dad are on their way too." Liv dries her eyes and says "okay I am on my way too. I will be there in a few hours" she says as she says good bye and hangs up before her sister can tell her not to come.

Completely forgetting she let Cyrus in her room she jumps when he says "Livy I am so sorry Zoe just called me to wake you because she had tried to call and there was no answer." Liv feels terrible. Her phone was on silent she didn't hear or feel it ringing. "It's fine Cy uhm I have to go I'm sorry." She says as she packs a bag quickly. Cy says "no worries Livy I understand and I'm sure Fitz will understand too. Take as long as you need to." Liv says "can you let Fitz know? I really want to get going." He replies "of course."

As she walks out of the room with bag in hand she sees Fitz coming down the hall "Liv what's going on I heard something is happening with your family?" She sees the worry in his eyes and she is trying not to break down. She takes his hand and pulls him inside her room with her and Cyrus. She takes a breath "yes my brother-in-law was shot 3 times in a carjacking; he refused to give up the car because my twin nephews were inside. Now my sister is in labor because of the stress. So I have to go."

He takes her into his arms and she begins to ball like a baby. After a few minutes he says "you're taking my plane and you're not going alone." She looks at him, "Fitz thank you for the plane, but you can't go with me. That will not look right in the news." He looks at her with such concern for her as she touches his face and says "I know how you feel about me I feel the same way about you. But we have to be smart here. We can't afford a scandal and it's an unnecessary risk. My parents and sister Zoe are waiting for me at the hospital I will be fine and I will check in with you when I arrive okay?" He relents because he sees how calm she is behaving and agrees he will let her go alone. He pulls her close and kisses her on the lips briefly; they share a look and he calls his pilot and arranges for her flight and transportation to the hospital as Cyrus looks on in disbelief and speechless about what he is seeing and hearing.

Liv sees the look on Cyrus' face; but she doesn't care to respond to it. She has more important things on her mind. When Fitz gets off the phone he says "I'm taking you to the airport; he grabs her bag and she follows him without protest as Cyrus again stands in silence and they leave him in her room. They drive in silence as she holds his hand the entire drive. When they arrive at the airport he kisses her before she gets out the car; it's the sweetest kiss she has ever had. He walks around to the other side opening her door and walks her to the waiting plane. They hug and kiss once more before she gets on the plane; he watches the plane take off until it is out of sight.

Fitz returns to the hotel and no sooner than the door closes Cyrus is knocking on it. He takes a breath and says to himself here we go. He opens the door; Cyrus walks in obviously upset. His face is redder than a stop sign. "What the hell is going on Fitz? Are you two crazy or something? We are so close to the promised land you want to ruin it all for a fling with a younger woman?" Fitz is annoyed beyond measure with Cyrus and his rant filled questions. When he takes a breath he says "Cyrus that's enough. Look we aren't crazy maybe crazy in love but not crazy in the sense your referencing. We realize the complexity of the situation that's why you are the only other person who knows." Cyrus is still angry, but is showing some signs of calming down so he can get the full story about their affair; "how long has this been going on?"


	17. Chapter 17

Fitz says "that isn't an easy question to answer; I have liked her from the first time I saw her. We had a connection and here we are." The look of disgust on Cyrus' face is undeniable; "I can't believe she fell for your bull shit I thought she was smarter than the Amanda Tanner's of the world." Fitz is pissed off at his comment "Amanda was a mistake and you know it Cyrus don't you dare put her and Liv in the same category. It's two completely different situations. I am not going to justify a damn thing to you it is what it is and you can either deal with Liv and I being together or you can quit. I don't care which you do at this point. Good night Cyrus." Cyrus looks at him with contempt and ready to say something but thinks better and walks out.

Liv arrives in LA in a few hours, she texts Fitz letting him know she is okay and on her way to the hospital; he responds to her text; okay keep me posted. By the time she gets to the hospital her niece Jaylen is born and her sister Ellie is recovering. They sedated her after the delivery because Jayson still wasn't out of surgery yet at the time and she was hysterical. She hugs Zoe when they see each other "hey sissy" they say in unison as they embrace and both with tears in their eyes. "Where are the boys?" Liv asks. "They're with the nanny back at the house I just checked on them. They are fine" says Zoe. "How are you holding up?" She shakes her head "I am okay Mark has been my rock; he just went to get me something to drink and should be back soon." Liv smiles at her "good you had someone with you" she says holding her hand.

"So how did you get here so fast" asks Zoe. "I was able to take a private plane." "Oh okay that's good they let you leave." Liv says "Zoe I was leaving regardless it was just a matter of how I was going to leave." Zoe smiles at her knowing that Liv would have moved heaven and earth to be here with the family. Just as they are done talking Mark returns. Liv stands and says "hello Mark." He responds "hello Liv it's good to meet you; I'm sorry it's under these circumstances though." Liv replies "yes me too. But I am grateful you are able to be here with Zoe." He smiles and says "yeah me too" he says as he kisses Zoe on her forehead and sits down next to her.

As they wait for their parents to arrive flying in from NY they get positive news about Jayson. A few hours later her parents walk into the waiting area; they look worried as expected and now Ellie is awake and doing much better. Jayson is out of surgery and in ICU trying to recover from injury. When her parents arrive it's a crying fest of mass proportions followed by constant cycles of prayer and worship. Although it's a terrible situation Livy feels good to be surrounded by her family as they all stay by Ellie and Jayson's bed-side's as well as check in on the newest addition Jaylen who is born 4 weeks early but healthy.

It's 8am and Liv has slept a total of 3 hours in the last 10 hours; Jayson is still in ICU but at least the whole family is now here including his parents. The waiting room looks like a family reunion of sorts; everyone is concerned for his wellbeing. Ellie refuses to leave his side even to eat and they don't allow food or drink in the ICU. Liv goes into his room to talk to her. "Sissy you have to eat and drink something; you have to take care of yourself." Ellie looks up at her "I was taking care of myself when this happened. It's my fault. I was at the nail shop and he came to get me. If I hadn't made a big deal about having me time this wouldn't have happened" she says crying.

Liv comforts her "no sissy this isn't your fault at all. Come on now. You know this isn't your fault; you didn't shoot him." She is still crying and says "Livy if he dies…." She cuts her off "stop that sissy he's not going to die; he is going to be healed you have to believe that. He is a fighter. He fought to protect the boys and he is fighting to come back to you, Jaylen, and the boys. But you have to be well enough to see him when he wakes up. If you don't eat you will not have the strength to be by his side."

Ellie takes comfort in her sister's words and embrace. She agrees to leave his side to get some food and something to drink. Liv takes her out into the hall and Zoe brings her a sandwich and some juice that Ellie scarfs down and then goes right back inside to be by Jayson's side. Liv let's her go without stopping her; at least she got her to eat. "Has she seen Jaylen yet?"Asks Livy. "Yes she's seen her but didn't hold her long because she was so preoccupied with worrying about Jayson." "Well in a few hours we need to bring her out of there so she can spend some time with Jaylen too or someone needs to go sit with her." Liv sees her parents and Jayson's parents huddling up in a prayer circle. She takes this time to go see Jaylen herself.

Liv peers through the nursery window and sees Jaylen for the first time. She's beautiful she has the same widow's peak that her and Ellie share; she stares at her through the class and her heart flutters. A feeling of warmth and desire comes over her as she watches her niece intently. Maybe her biological clock is ticking a little she thinks. Her train of thought is broken by her phone buzzing. It's a text from Fitz "just checking on you." She smiles and replies "thank you; I'm okay." But before the sent icon pops up her phone is ringing and his face is on the screen. She answers "your calling me" he says "I'm calling you" they both smile. "I was texting you back." "I needed to hear your voice Livy; I miss you." She smiles "I miss you too." He smiles hearing her voice ensures him she is okay as he asks "how are Ellie and Jayson doing?" She takes a breath as she says "he's out of surgery and in ICU; in the meantime she is doing the best she can under the circumstances."

Fitz feels terrible about the situation; so he says "I'm so sorry this happened to you and your family Livy." Liv sighs as she says "thank you Fitz; I appreciate your concern for us. It's sweet." He smiles as he says "your welcome; if it's important to you then it's important to me baby." Liv is smiling like she just won the lottery; he hears her giggling. "You like when I call you baby?" he asks. She smiles and says "yes I do." Smiling too he says "well get used to it; because it's not the last time you're going to hear it." Still smiling she replies "good because I am going to hold you to it" they both laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

Liv then thinks about the campaign and Cyrus. "How are things going there?" She asks. "They are fine nothing is on fire; we are doing well poll wise and riding out the wave till Super Tuesday." She breathes deeply and says "how is Cyrus?" Fitz laughs "you mean has he recovered from him seeing us kissing and me taking you to the airport?" She laughs and says "yes." Fitz sighs saying "he was terrible initially; but he will calm down. Mainly because I told him to get over it; he will accept it better once he realizes this isn't a fling or an affair. He just loves you Liv and of course he is a political animal so he wants the white house too and doesn't want anything to stop him from getting there. He means well; he just doesn't go about it the best way sometimes." Liv agrees that pretty much sums up Cyrus.

"I don't know Fitz if I know Cyrus he isn't going to deal with this kindly or quickly. I'm sure his next plan is to get you a girlfriend" says Liv. "I'm way too old for that game Liv; no worries there. I don't need a fake relationship I have a real one." Liv again smiles; he always says the sweetest things to her to make her smile. "Thank you for always finding a way to make me smile" she says. He responds "your welcome baby. I'm going to let you get back to your family okay?" She replies "Fitz before you go what I said in the elevator…" He stops her; "Liv none of that matters now. We know this is not an easy situation and we will figure it out when you get back. Just knowing we are on the same page as far as how we feel about each other is enough for me right now. So don't worry about it; concentrate on your family." She loves that he is so understanding; "okay we will talk when I get back I will see you soon babe." He replies "okay bye baby" she responds "bye" as she hangs up.

As she turns around to go back to Ellie's room still wrapped in the afterglow of Fitz's call. She is startled by Zoe and her mother staring at her and standing right behind her smiling. She knows by the look on their faces they know something but she isn't sure how much of the conversation they have heard. She says "you shouldn't sneak up on people." "Sorry about that sissy; who were you talking to on the phone?" She puts her face into her hands knowing there is no way out. She ushers them over to the waiting area across from the nursery.

Before she says anything Zoe says "was it Matt?" Liv says quickly "no it isn't him and how do you know about Matt?" Zoe replies "Abby told me but don't tell her I told you" Liv and her mother shake their heads at her. "You've been nursing that phone since you have been here young lady who is the man that is making you swoon like this?" Liv breathes and says "it's Governor Grant" she says staring them in the eyes. They both say "what?" in unison and Liv just looks at them waiting for their next battery of questions.

"Livy he is your client baby you know better than that we raised you better. Do you understand the consequences of your actions?" Liv looks at both of them and says "mom I am fully aware of what I am doing; this is isn't an affair we are in love and you can't help who you love. We are still working out some of the details of our future but we will be together publically soon. I love him mommy and he loves me too." Her mother looks at her with a softened look; she sees her daughter's conviction in her eyes and knows she is truly head over heels for this man.

"Livy you know that all me and your father want is for you girls to be happy and successful. Are you happy baby?" Liv says "yes mommy I am very happy; he makes me so very happy" she says smiling. "Dang I can tell Livy; I am so happy for you" says Zoe as she leans over and hugs Liv. Her mother then hugs her and says "I am happy for you too honey if this is what you want; but Liv you know this is going to be a heck of a trick you're trying to pull off." Liv understands her mother's concern and says "yes mommy we both are aware of the battle we are facing to be together. It's going to be beyond challenging; but it's worth it he is so worth it" says Liv smiling as her mother kisses her on the cheek.

Liv sees her mother smiling back at her as well as her sister until Zoe says "how old is he?" Liv and her mother laugh; but Liv says "he's 45 nosey." She replies "oh okay that's not bad that's about the same as Jayson and Ellie. "Age is nothing but a number Zoe; I fell in love with Fitz as a person not his age or his portfolio just like Ellie fell for Jayson and mommy fell for daddy" she says. Zoe and her mother agree age is not the most important factor it's how you're being treated and if you love each other enough to whether the storms life brings. Liv walks away from the conversation with her mother and sister feeling a bit of relief as they all stare at Jaylen through the glass and then walk back to Jayson's room.

As the days roll by Jayson is awake and talking; he is showing little to no effects from the shooting. He is released in 8 days and he is home with Ellie, their new baby and their twin boys. Liv is thrilled about his recovery and release. She plans to go back to the campaign trail soon. She's been keeping up on the numbers and despite her absence they are doing very well. There have been some improvements in some of the opponents numbers; however, it would take a miracle for Fitz not to get the nomination. Everything seems to be getting back to normal and Liv feels comfortable about returning to her life.


	19. Chapter 19

As she is sitting in the nursery feeding Jaylen on her last day in LA before flying back to Texas her sister comes to tell her she has a visitor. She is confused because no one knows where she is except Fitz and she just hung up with him not long ago. She goes out to the family room and hears loud voices and laughing as she enters the room. When she looks up she sees it's Matt. Her brother-in-law and father are fawning all over him because they are avid baseball nuts specifically speaking Dodgers fans. She stands looking in shock that he is here and confused as to how or why he is here.

Suddenly Jayson says "Liv you didn't tell us you were dating Matt Kemp. Girl how can you keep that kind of a secret from us?" Liv says "we are not dating Jayson we are just friends" she says quickly. "Well then friends with Matt Kemp; regardless you didn't mention it and we will talk about that later." Liv is still in shock and doesn't really know what to say or do so she just says "Matt can I see you outside for a minute?" Her father and Jayson groan because they want to continue talking baseball with him. But Liv doesn't really care about that; she needs answers.

They step outside on the deck and Liv closes the screen and the heavy door behind them. She turns to him and says "can you explain why you are stalking me and why you show up here like you are welcome to be here?" Matt can see she is upset about him popping up and he understands that but he is now upset that she doesn't even speak to him she just lays into him. "First of all how about a hi or a hello Liv?" Liv rolls her eyes "Hi Matt; now tell me what you are doing here and how did you find me?" Matt is getting angry; "wow really Liv? This is how you treat me; I was worried about you because I hadn't heard from you and I saw on the news Jayson was shot. I recognized his picture from the one you showed me on your phone of him and your sister. I called your phone and you were not answering so when I called your office and they said you were out I put it together that you were here. You told me previously the neighborhood your sister stays in so I came here on a hunch. Excuse me for giving a damn about you and your well-being. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you: I will leave it's no problem."

She looks at him and says "Matt I appreciate your concern it was a nice gesture for you to try to be a support to me in a time of family angst. But what you didn't consider is the fact that we are not a couple. If I don't call you back you wait until I do you don't turn detective and find me like I am a lost pet. I'm not lost I'm busy; when you don't call me back I don't put an all-points bulletin out on you. I mind my business and I talk to you when I talk to you. When your father died I left you a message and I sent flowers and a fruit basket because I didn't want to crowd you. That's what you do Matt you give people space when they ask for it." Matt sees he and her are not seeing eye to eye on this and says "you know what Liv I am going to go. I'll say good-bye to your family if that's okay before I leave." Liv still annoyed and now frustrated with him says "do what you want Matt clearly you will anyway" as he walks back into the house.

Liv stands out on the deck for a little while longer; her sister Ellie comes out to check on her. "Liv are you okay?" Liv replies "I don't know what I am other than aggravated and annoyed as hell right now." Ellie replies "I know the feeling sissy. What's up with Matt he seems nice?" Liv gives her the look that tells her he is not her favorite person right now. She explains to her sister what happened between her and Matt and who he is to her. After hearing the story she says "wow that's a hot mess." Liv laughs at Ellie; she is known for her crazy expressions. "I get why your angry sissy you have a right to be; but I think you're more upset that he is expressing feelings for you when you have already found someone else. He is a day late and a dollar short right?" Liv replies "yes he is sissy, but wait how did you…." Ellie says "girl you told mama and Zoe you had to know I was going to find out" they both laughed.

"I just don't get men. When you're available they are indifferent but when you're involved they are swooning. What the hell is that? He can take a long walk off of a short pier with that bull shit." Liv looks at Ellie and the expression on her face tells her she is enjoying her rant. "Stop laughing at me sissy." Ellie says "okay you know I don't mean any harm girl. All I am going to say is forget about Matt and go back to Texas and get your man. The one who wants you and the one you want. I know it's complicated Livy but if you love each other enough and put your love above everything else it can work out." Liv smiles and her and Ellie embrace as Zoe and her mother come outside to be nosey. Liv of course explains to them the story with Matt. Surprisingly her mother and sister are on her side and don't give her any drama about the situation. Instead they all go back into the house to enjoy her last night with the family.


	20. Chapter 20

Liv returns to Texas the day before Super Tuesday; on the car ride to the hotel she text messages Fitz telling him she is on her way to the hotel. He responds we are on our way back to Austin from Houston and he will see her in about an hour. By the time she gets to the hotel showers and dresses he texts her and says he is on his way to her room. She looks at herself in her mirror once more and then covers her scantily clad body in a silk robe. She knows they need to talk so she prepares to talk to him first before they handle their business.

She hears a knock on the door and she answers it with a smile; his face lights up when he sees her. His eyes sparkle and his smile is huge; he walks in and she closes the door behind him as he drops his overnight bag on the floor and he picks her up kissing her passionately as she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her to the couch. His kiss feels like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. A wave of heat comes over her from her head to her toe as his arms engulf her completely. He sits down on the couch with her on his lap. As she straddles him he kisses on her neck and tries to untie her robe; she catches his hands and says 'if you untie this robe you will not be able to talk." He smiles and they kiss some more as he rubs her thighs. His touch feels like small crashing soothing waves all over her body; her arousal is on the rise and she is about to pop like a balloon.

She pulls away from him kissing on her neck and grabs his face; "baby we need to talk first" he moans "Livy please I need you so bad right now. We can talk afterwards okay?" She sees the desire for her in his eyes so she relents; but not before saying "condoms?" he replies yes in my bag" he says as he kisses her again. She smiles and removes her robe. He looks at her body and whispers "damn you're sexy" in her ear adding to her arousal. She's wearing a sheer pink tank top with matching sheer boy shorts. She grinds on his impressive erection as he kisses her neck and masages her breasts. Her nipples are so sensitive she can feel her clit tingle as he squeezes them between his fingers. She moans "Oh Fitz "in his ear as she licks and sucks his earlobe while rubbing the back of his neck. Both of their arousal's are rising like a flash flood while she's working her hips on him.

Suddenly he stands up and carries her into the bedroom; he lays her on the bed and removes his shirt and pants as he climbs on top of her. He kisses her deeply as he massages her breasts attentively. He figures out her breasts are her arousal spot; he slides down to her breasts and begins sucking them and licking her nipples. She moans incessantly and her hips thrust as he sucks and fondles her breasts mercilessly sending her into an orgasmic thrust of mass proportions. She grips his back as he bears down on her left nipple and refuses to let go as she screams "Oh Oh Fitz MMM."

After her release he kisses her deeply again and then slides his hands between her thighs to survey her status; her wetness is unreal. Her shorts were uselessly soaked and her thighs are dripping wet from her essence. He moans "damn Livy" as he rubs her folds and his fingers are covered in her juices exciting him. She looks at him lustfully and says "I want you so bad baby" he kisses her intensely and then slides down her body putting her legs on his shoulder as he licks her from her core to her clit repeatedly. She arches her back and almost loses her breath from the shockingly good feeling of his tongue between her folds; once he gets her thrusting her hips he wraps his tongue around her clit and plunges his ring and middle fingers deep inside her core as he sucks her clit feverishly. They sync into rhythm as she moans "Oh God Oh Fitz" as he plunges deeper and sucks her clit harder forcing her arousal to spike; her clit twinges and she screams "Oh My God Fitz MMMM." As her body spasms he drinks in her juices and tongue bathes her thighs and folds.

When done pleasing her below he slides up her body and plunges his tongue into her waiting mouth as she comes down from her orgasmic high. "My God that was incredible" she says smiling. He smiles back at her and says "your welcome; you taste so good I didn't want to stop" he says as he licks her neck from her clavicle to her chin making her back arch again as she wraps her legs around his waist and begins pulling down his boxer briefs. He slides off his underwear and reaches down to his bag to pull out some condoms; she watches him put one on as he kisses her taking her mind off of what is about to happen for a moment. He knows her body is tattered from her inner explosions leading up to this point. But he is aching to feel her as she is aching to feel him; she prepares to feel him as she sees the aggression in his eyes and the tension in his muscles.

As their tongues dual for dominance she feels him slide inside her; her breathing hitches as she arches her back to adjust to the pressure, her eyes widen as he slides in non-stop from tip to base as she moans "Oh God" while digging her nails into his back. "Just relax baby" he says as he kisses her neck; "I'm trying MMMM" she whispers as he continues his slow and careful thrusts. She's so wet there is no resistance; but his slow pace allows her time to adjust to his body weight, girth and length. He fills her completely from front to back and sideways. She knew he was gifted; but damn this is unexpected. Her eyes are wide open and she's staring into his eyes as he makes moderate strokes; he starts to feel her adjusting to him. "MMMMM Livy" he moans; he wants to speed up, but wants to make sure she can handle it first.


	21. Chapter 21

She responds to his moans "Oh Fitz Oh MMM" as she strokes his back and they kiss deeply. Her arousal peaks quickly. His thrusts feel better and better with every stroke. She feels his pace quicken and she loosens to accommodate him. Her breathing is steadier and her eyes are not as wide. He can tell she is starting to really enjoy it; she's thrusting back from below as she wraps her legs around his waist. "Oh Fitz Oh Yeah Oh MMM" she says as he thrusts faster gliding in and out easier; she's smiling and sucking on his neck as she grips his back.

He feels her walls contract and expand as he thrusts and begins to pulsate; he hears her say "faster baby faster" he gladly increases his speed and the feeling is unbelievable. He feels her squeezing him internally as she thrusts and she stares at him with a lustful smile. He knows she is at the edge and trying to push him there too; their arousal's dance on the edge together "Oh Livy Damn" he moans as they both fall into the abyss of euphoria simultaneously as Liv screams "Yes Yes Oh Yes!" Liv giggles as they both recover from their orgasms; they kiss romantically as he remains inside her and still ready for round two.

She feels him still at attention as he kisses her romantically; she strokes his back and he begins thrusting again. This time the fit is still snug but much more comfortable; she thrusts back in sync with his pace and says "baby I need it harder and faster" he smiles and says "are you sure?" She replies "yes please." He rises up onto his knees and she sees the smile on his face. He pulls her up onto his thighs at an angle and begins drilling down into her hard and fast. She exclaims right away "Oh Shit Oh Yeah MMM" as he pounds her like a jack hammer.

The Power in his thrust is outrageously pleasing to both of them. She loves this angle because she can see him slamming into her viciously and its turning her on. He sees her looking at his motion and says "MMM you Like Watching Me Fuck You?" she replies "Yes Baby Oh Yes" She grabs his waist as he thrusts into her and he stares into her eyes "Damn Baby It's So Good" he moans as she smiles at him. "Oh Fitz Cum With Me Baby" she moans as she feels them both again on the edge. She flexes her internal muscles as he begins to pulsate and again they both explode and scream "Oh God" in unison. He falls down onto her both of them breathless and sweating; they embrace and kiss as he rolls over to lay beside her holding her in his arms from behind. She melts into his arms as they snuggle and he kisses on her neck from behind.

As they bask in the afterglow of their session; they feel a connection that is unlike anything they have ever felt before. She turns to lay on her back so she can look him in his eyes while they talk. He opens his eyes as she turns over and kisses her lips sweetly. "You ready to talk now?" She asks. He smiles and says "yes babe I am" as he strokes her face with his hand. As she stares into his eyes she hears him say "I love you Livy" as their fingers intertwine. She smiles at him and says "I love you too" as she kisses his lips and he smiles back at her. "So what do we do now?" He asks. "We get through the general election and go public after its over" she says to him.

"So we have to keep our relationship quiet for the next 6 months?" He asks with an annoyed look on his face. "Yes Fitz we do; I'm sorry I wish I had a better answer but it is in both of our best interests that we don't make our relationship public until after the election is over." He replies "that may not be so easy to do Liv because the Republican National Committee (RNC) already knows about us." Liv sits up "what do you mean?" He sighs "Cyrus being the jack ass that he is sometimes told a member and they are not happy with our relationship."

Liv takes a moment to process his words and then says "what exactly are they not happy with Fitz?" He says "they don't like that we are not representing the core values of the party." Liv looks at him and says "Fitz that makes absolutely no sense; you know that right?" Fitz replies "yes Livy I do and I don't want you to worry about it. I am not worried about it; let them take their best shot at me I don't care. As long as I have you I am absolutely fine." Liv feels honored that he is so willing to fight for them to be together; but she still says "Fitz you have worked so hard to get to your dream of being President I don't want you to give that up for me and then resent me later."

Fitz responds "Livy I want to be president; but I want to be your husband and the father of your children more. If I walk away from this I will not resent you because it's not your fault; I am doing this because it's my decision it's not your cross to bear. If this party doesn't respect or appreciate me and the progressive growth and thinking of the American people then I don't need to be a part of it anymore" he says sincerely. Liv says nothing because she is thinking; he sees her wheels turning and lets her be for a moment. But after a few moments he says "Livy what are you thinking?" She comes out of her trance and says "I think I just found a way for everyone to get what they want. But it's going to take some great convincing on our parts to the RNC to pull this off. The look in her eyes tells him this is something major; what plan could she possibly conceive on the eve of Super Tuesday that will make everyone happy?

Thanks for reading my fan fic I hope you are enjoying it thus far. Stay tuned to see what happens in the next installment of "The Candidate." What is Liv's plan and will it work? Will they be able to withstand the social pressures that will undoubtedly plague their relationship? Is Matt out of the picture forever and who's side is Cyrus really on? These questions and more will be answered in the next installment.


	22. Chapter 22

As Fitz sits and stares at the wonderment that is Olivia Pope thinking he attempts to talk to her but, there is no response. He realizes she is not paying him any attention. Seeing her wheels churning; he's never seen her in such deep thought before it's kind of hot he thinks to himself. She's twirling her hair and biting her bottom lip as she stares into space. He tells himself this isn't the time to be ogling her, but he can't help it. She looks so sexy and this is the first time he has seen her naked so he figures he's entitled to be primitive for a moment.

Suddenly she gets out of bed and begins to walk in circles; he watches her move eloquently as her nakedness plagues his attention and he studies every inch of her body. She is absolutely gorgeous; all of her muscles are defined from head to toe; that's dedication he thinks to himself. Damn even her feet are pretty; manicured toes and perfect arches. Our babies are going to be beautiful and if we have girls I'm going to be in trouble especially if they look like her.

Fitz is broken from his barrage of thoughts by hearing Liv on the phone. Although she is standing just a few feet away from him he can barely understand what she is saying. But he does here her say "I need a full layout of the background they have and how it will be used. Every detail immediately!"

The call ends and then her phones rings she answers; he hears her say "okay send it to me I'll check it. Thanks." She hangs up and begins texting quickly and looks even more serious than when she made the phone call. A moment passes and she dashes over to the bedside table and opens her laptop she's glaring at the screen and scrolling through files like her life depends on finding what she is looking for immediately. Shortly after that her phone vibrates and she looks at the response shaking her head.

Getting a little nervous now that she has been quiet for over 30 minutes Fitz says "Livy what's going on baby? Can you talk to me please?" He hears her say "found it; damn I was hoping I was wrong." Fitz sits up now realizing she has discovered something of great value and she and again doesn't hear a word he's saying. He knows she is in a zone; but he needs to know what's happening. He figures if anyone can decipher her actions and words when she is like this it's Cyrus. So he shoots him a text saying "what does it mean when Livy walks around in circles quietly and entranced ignoring her enviornment?"

Cyrus replies "she's thinking deeply and when she's done she'll talk just leave her be until she acknowledges you. Is she sitting down yet with her head crooked to the side?" Fitz looks over "yes she is" thinking it's kind of creepy Cy knows her this well. "Then she is about to arrive at a solution soon so get ready. It's actually pretty cool to watch her snap out of it and start talking again."

Fitz smiles a bit and replies "okay thanks." He gets another response from Cyrus "what is she in deep thought about?" Fitz says "I told her about the RNC's feelings about our relationship so she is trying to figure out their plans." There is brief silence; no reply back from Cyrus. Fitz puts down the phone and focuses back on Liv.

Cyrus reads the text again and again he receives from Fitz; he's now sitting in his hotel room trying to understand Fitz's text. What plan is he talking about? As he's processing what's happening he hears a voice "are you coming back to bed?" Cyrus looks up and says "yeah in a minute" then he pauses to say "did you tell the committee about Liv and Fitz?"

Bobby has an awkward look on his face that Cyrus recognizes immediately. "You son of a bitch you told them? Why the hell would you do something like that? Are you out of your mind?" Cyrus is fuming; he realizes now what Fitz's text meant. As a result of this new-found information that Bobby shared with his peers the RNC is in the process of poisoning the campaigns chances during the general election.

Cyrus finds himself enraged in the moment; suddenly the thought of Fitz and Liv finding out about his dealings with Bobby, having to explain his behavior, and accepting the fact that he could be the reason the campaign fails is too much to accept. Bobby sees the rage in his eyes "answer me you bastard" yells Cyrus as he charges toward Bobby yelling and flailing his arms. Bobby scared for his life tries to run; but Cyrus catches him and pushes him against the wall. "Start talking damn it I want everything every goddamn detail!"

Afraid of what could happen next Bobby spills the beans. He explains to Cyrus that this plan was in place long before they met. Someone high up the totem pole is upset that Grant made it this far successfully and is pulling out all of the stops to ensure he fails miserably in the general election. "Who wants him to fail I need a name!" Says Cyrus "I don't know his name I just know that he's connected to Grant somehow because he mentioned having a long-term hate for him like being someone from his past.

" Cyrus asks "so how do you get in touch with him?" Bobby replies "I don't he leaves me messages on my cell and I get paid electronically through a pay pal account." Cyrus begins to think who could hate Fitz that much to go through so much trouble to bring him down. Like a lightning bolt it hits him. He knows it has to be big Gerry Fitz's father at the root of this craziness. As he ponders what to do next he hears "Please don't kill me I have a family; a wife and kids. I can help you I am an asset to you. Ask me anything."


	23. Chapter 23

Cyrus is so angry he can barely see straight let alone entertain anything squirming Bobby has to say now. "Shut the hell up you weasel before I choke you out. I have half a mind to rat you out myself to the rest of the committee members." He sees the look of fear on Bobby's face "oh God no don't do that they will kill me. What about my family they don't deserve this Cyrus it's all my fault" he says as he starts to cry. Cyrus scoffs at his tears; he knows he can't let Bobby go now; if he does things will just get worse but, then again him alive could actually be an asset after all.

All he can do now is clean this up; he has to or else everything he has worked for will fall apart. Still holding Bobby against the wall he loosens his grip on him; "He knows the jig is up and he has no choice but to come clean to Fitz and Liv but he still needs to think about it a little more. Bobby is getting more afraid by the minute he sees Cyrus is in thought so he tries to break free of his hold.

Cyrus says "Bobby if you move again I will kill you; do you understand?" Bobby shakes his head yes. "Now here is what's going to happen; I am going to let you go home to your family and you are going to tell no one what you told me or you and your family will have a very bad accident. I will be sending someone to watch you Bobby so don't be stupid. Do you understand?" Bobby nodding like a bobble head agrees. Cyrus lets him go; he falls to the floor and scrambles to get up. After he dresses Cyrus ensures he looks presentable and encourages him to behave as normal not drawing attention to himself as he walks out of the hotel.

Once Bobby leaves Cyrus knows he needs to talk to Fitz; but he first has to get things in order to keep an eye on Bobby. He calls the number marked private in his phone. The phone rings and a voice answers "hey boss what's up?" Cy replies "I need some house sitting duty 5535 Cambridge; anything happens I need to know. Phone calls as well as physical traffic." The voice replies "done." As Cyrus hangs up the phone his mind goes back to confessing to Fitz; hell Liv has probably already figured everything out anyway. So he might as well come clean now so they can get in front of this. But first he needs to have a drink to calm his nerves and think out what he is going to tell them. He sits down pours himself a drink and goes into deep thought.

As Fitz turns off the water from washing his hands he hears Liv say "those bastards" the look of confusion on his face couldn't be more obvious. He walks into the bedroom and before he can say anything she says "come here I have to tell you something." Fitz has an eerie feeling after hearing her words and looking at her expression.

"What's wrong Livy?" He says as he walks over to the bed where she is sitting now with a shirt on and some shorts. "Sit down Fitz" she says in a serious tone. "He goes from feeling eerie to feeling very nervous about what she is going to say; Liv sees the nervousness on his face.

"In order to come up with a plan to combat the resistance we will face with the RNC I had to find out what they were planning to use to attack us. She takes a breath and says "what happened between you and your father; why isn't he involved in your campaign?"

Liv sees the instant stress that comes over his face as a result of her question. Before he responds she says "Fitz please I need to know so I can help you" she says as she grabs his hand. Fitz didn't want to talk about his father that is clear, but he knows if she's asking there has to be a good reason. "I don't understand what he has to do with this Liv; but I will tell you." She says "okay."

Liv sees his face change again from stressed to anger and disgust he then says, "my father had an affair with my ex-wife; he did it as blackmail because he found out she cheated on me while we were married, gotten pregnant, and had an abortion." The look on Liv's face is priceless; the only words she could muster up are "Oh God that's…. I'm so sorry Fitz" she is devastated by his statement and understands why he and his father are estranged. But it doesn't help her understand why he would be involved with a plot to take Fitz down; that kind of action requires a lot of hate and this situation doesn't warrant such a response.

"It's not your fault Liv you have nothing to be sorry for and apparently my father doesn't feel he should be sorry either. He's never acknowledged any wrong doing and has always hated me Liv. He blames me for my mother dying. He said that if she hadn't had me that she'd probably be alive."

Liv says "Fitz that's absurd" Fitz showing emotion recalling the situation says "he's not wrong Liv. During my mother's pregnancy with me she found out she had cancer and refused treatment because it meant aborting me. She chose me over treatment and by the time I was born it was too late to save her" he says with tears in his eyes as he grips her hand.

Liv again is shocked by Fitz's words; she sees the guilt in his face and knows he needs comfort and reassurance. She leans over to him and caresses his face. "Baby your mother was a brave woman who made the choice that many mothers would've made and often still do. It's not your fault she died you didn't kill her cancer killed her.

Your life came out of her passing and that is a blessing from God; you are her blessing, her legacy, and your father is too self-absorbed to see it. If anything it sounds like he is jealous of you." Fitz looks at her with confusion "jealous" Liv replies "yes because she chose being a mother to you over him so he blames you for taking her away. But a good mother sacrifices for her children for and her family that's what they do.

His actions of blaming you are ridiculous, selfish, and wrong on every level Fitz. He looks at her with appreciation of her support and kindness. But then a light comes on in his head; "wait are you telling me my father is connected with this plot to come after us somehow?"


	24. Chapter 24

Liv responds "yes baby he is." Fitz looks at her intensely as he asks "how is that possible and why?" She takes a deep breath and says "sources are saying he is angry and jealous of your political success. He doesn't feel you are worthy of being president. He'd rather have another Democrat in office than to give you the opportunity to surpass him in history."

Fitz knows his father's feelings against him are strong, but he never considers he could hate him enough to take their issues with one another public. Liv sees him struggling with the information; she knows he needs time to process it. But they simply don't have time for him to reflect and process this. So she just starts talking hoping he's listening.

"Fitz I know this is a lot but I really need you to be with me here okay?" Although he is still in thought to a degree he acknowledges her with a nod. She continues " while crafting a plan to combat this assault I found out some other information that adds a complication.

He resplies "okay what is it?" "First of all the good news is you have secured the Republican nomination without a doubt so they will be offering it to you tomorrow on Super Tuesday." He responds; "okay we figured that would be the case Livy." "Yes we did, but it wasn't for sure since miraculously Langston's numbers improved dramatically recently and mathematically she could overtake you for the nomination."

She sees her words register in his mind. "That's total bullshit Liv I crushed her in the last 5 debates, and my numbers are well above hers in the standings totals; if she beats me out for the nomination that would only be because of political wrangling on the part of the RNC." Liv gives him a look letting him know she agrees with his statement. "So they were going to give her the nomination. But what stopped them?"

With a matter a fact look she replies "power and money trumps old grudges every time Fitz. You have some powerful allies in some high places. They are not ready for a female Republican presidential nominee, and they also don't like your father either. So they stepped in to prevent your father from getting what he wants, which is your failure."

She sees the look of devastation on his face. "So I didn't do this on my own? I didn't get the nomination by my team's hard work or mine; it's just preferential treatment at its finest?" Liv feels for him; she knows how proud he is that he has gotten this far without his father's help. In this moment the idea that he could in some way be connected to his success bothers him deeply.

Liv sees the chance to reassure him and let him know it's not as bad as he thinks. "Fitz you know as well as I do politics are not straightforward; it's often about who likes whom more, and who can do what for whom. That's what determines the source or the amount of the support a candidate recieves. So let's not get caught up in the mythical thought that the best person always wins. However, I do believe in this case they got it right; you are the best man for the job.

Not because I love you, but because you will make a great president; your policies reflect you being a man of the people who is accepting change and a man who legitimately cares for others. A man who can lead this country with conviction, strength, and courage."

As he stares into her eyes she sees his feeling of disappointment begin to dissolve; he touches her face with his left hand. His right is tucked in between hers on her lap. He feels her love, and support for him; he sees the belief in him in her eyes. She believes in him so strongly that it makes him forget his own insecurities; it reminds him of why he is running for president in the first place.

"Did you want to write my acceptance speech?" He says making them both laugh and smile. As their laughter calms he touches her face and says "thank you for seeing me and loving me anyway Livy." She replies "you're welcome; but no thanks is necessary. You're stuck with me." She says as she kisses his lips lightly, and they share a smile.

Upon sharing the special moment she knows that they must discus how despite his father's plot against him is failing the RNC's plan is still a factor, and their biggest card to play is her and Fitz's relationship. They will try to play the ethics angle; but the reality is if Liv was white this would be a non-issue.

She knows he loves her, but she also knows how badly he wants to be president. Regardless of how much he has said already that he will give it all up for her; she needs to be sure he is certain of what he wants to do. So she braces herself for what he may say regarding this issue once she says it plainly to him; he feels her energy changing. "What else is it Livy?" She takes a breath and says "you're going to win the nomination; but they are going to try to destroy you in the general if you and I stay together." Fitz looks at her with absolute hurt and anger. He drops his hand from her face; he stands up, and walks away from her quietly.

She gets nervous; there is a pit in her stomach the size of the Grand Canyon forming. The silence ends with him saying "so in addition to my father wanting to sink me; my own party is going to take me out because of our relationship?" Liv replies "yes; but if we break up, and it remains quiet they back off. Otherwise they will proceed with their plan to sully you in the court of public opinion, and they are going for the kill shot Fitz. They are going to talk about Amanda Tanner, your marriage, and your unethical relationship with me."

He's quiet again; he's blatantly upset; Liv lets him settle with the information for a minute. She's unsure of what he will say next; but hopes it isn't him agreeing to end their relationship. She's not sure if she can stomach hearing those words from him even if it may be the best thing for both of their futures.


	25. Chapter 25

The silence breaks as he turns toward her and asks "so what is your plan Livy? Because I am not breaking up with you. We are not breaking up over this." She looks at him as he walks toward her; he takes her hand, as he sits facing her. She hears the confidence in his voice, and sees the love for her in his eyes; she loves that he immediately reassures her that she is more important to him than anything else. But she has to be sure he is doing this with a clear head; that he's not just thinking with his heart."Fitz I love you; but I want you to think long and hard about this situation. This presidency is the highlight of your life; are you sure you want to go down this road? Because if you don't I will understand your decision. I won't like it obviously, but I will understand and accept it."

He looks at her still with very kind eyes; he gets on his knees in front of her and says "Livy I have already told you how I feel about this; but I will tell you again so listen up." He says smiling at her as she smiles back at him, and he holds her hand. "I love you, I am in love with you, you are the love of my life, and therefore the highlight of my life. I know that being with you will give me everything I have ever dreamt of, and having you in my life, and in my arms as my wife means more to me than anything in this world.

The presidency is a job, it's not who i am; but you are irreplaceable." This gesture and his words completely quash her insecurities of her thinking she is not enough for him, and if they are going to be able to face the storms of political, and social climates of this world together or not.

Feeling more confident and secure about their relationship; she hugs and kisses him romantically as she slides down onto his lap while he sits on the floor next to the bed. They revel in the moment of just being together. This time together strengthens their bond, and reinforces both of their beliefs that what they have is real. It's special and it's worth fighting to preserve and protect.

As they hold each other gazing into each other's eyes kissing and necking they are shaken from their love stupor by the vibration of his phone on the side table. He sees it's a text response from Cyrus. "I need to talk to you right now; where are you?" Liv sees the text too, and asks "what's that about?" Fitz tells her of his earlier texting with Cyrus." In that moment Liv's face changes back to serious.

"Tell him to meet you here in 30 minutes." Fitz says "what? Why?" Liv replies "because once you hear what I tell you next; you will need to talk to him." He feeling uneasy again about what he is about to learn; but he does as he's told and replies to Cyrus to meet him in 30 minutes in Liv's room.

Still sitting with her in his lap facing her he says "so what other information do you have?" She knows he is going to flip once he hears what she has to say. "I have information on the RNC that could shake the party to its core. I will use it if I have to. i just need you to give me the word." Fitz takes a deep breath; he is trying to process everything that is happening.

He recounts their choice of ammunition. "This is unbelievable; so they are going to shame me for the mistake with Amanda, embarrass me with the details of my failed marriage, and then top it off with ruining your reputation, and further sullying my character with talk of an inappropriate relationship with you. Is that the gist of it?" Liv says "in a word, yes." To say he is angry is an understatement; "I'm not talking about the Amanda Tanner situation or my marriage publicly; it's not going to happen, and you are not going to be drug through the mud either." He says visibly upset, and leaning back onto the side of the bed.

Liv feels terrible that he is going through such an emotional rollercoaster; but there is no way around it. "I agree you shouldn't have to address any of this publically. That's why our counter attack is just as lethal as theirs. If they want to play the morality card they are going to be hard pressed to keep a straight face when their closet doors come flying open" she says with the enjoyment of getting even with them on her face.

Fitz has never seen her like this before; it's actually quite scary to be honest. He would've never thought she could have such a calculating expression as the one she is currently sporting. "Liv what do you have on them?" She says "honestly Fitz there is an array of morally depraved acts that plague this committee, as well as other high-ranking members of this party; but the one that you need to know about involves Cyrus." Fitz responds with bewilderment on his face; "what does Cyrus have to do with this Liv?" "Cyrus is sleeping with Robert Johnson, the head of the RNC" says Liv. Fitz is in shock; "Liv that can't be; why would he do that?"

The look of anger once again comes over his face. She is also upset about this news; Cyrus is like a father to her. She loves him, and he has been her friend, and mentor for many years. "So you think he's been what giving them information on me and the campaign? That doesn't make sense Liv; he wants the white house for himself and me."

Liv sees his point but says "I don't think he is trying to sink you Fitz; I think he is trying to get information, and its backfiring on him. It explains where the unlimited campaign funding is coming from, and the high praises you've been getting on fox news. Think about it; up to this point you have run the prototypical campaign that the RNC likes. That's one of the reasons you have so many powerful allies who hang in the shadows. They make moves for you and block adversaries like your father from hindering your success.


	26. Chapter 26

Now that you have thrown them the curve ball of interracial love; they are angry and they want to punish you for being disobedient like a child saying no to a parent." Fitz is unsure of what to do; he knows that Cyrus is compromised, but he also knows that with someone like him its best to keep him close to keep an eye on him rather than set him free and not know his whereabouts.

Fitz says "he's a pain Liv, but he's not our enemy. So how can we ensure we stop them from playing their cards: but still play ours and keep Cyrus on our team?" Liv appreciates his concern and compassion for Cyrus; however, she wants to be certain he understands what he is asking. "Fitz are you sure you want to trust him? If he breathes a word of this to Robert who knows what will happen next?"

Fitz replies "if we tell him nothing he will panic and know something is going on anyway. At least if we make him think he is in on something he will relax and play along. We need to keep an eye on him Liv we can't do that if I fire him."

She finds his response practical "keep your friends close and enemies closer huh?" Fitz says "I think that is best; don't you?" Liv admits keeping Cyrus around could be useful and if he knows that they know his secret it can serve as great leverage to keep him in line. Fitz sees her mind working again and then she says "okay. It's your call and I support it" she says.

Now it's time for Liv to lay out her plan; she debates on waiting for Cyrus first; but then decides to go ahead and run it by Fitz first. "Okay now for my plan; I want to use their theme against them. If they want to treat you like you don't belong I want them to think you don't belong either." Fitz says "Liv you've lost me already." She laughs and says "okay try to keep up Mr. Ivy league" she says with a smile. He shakes his head and smiles back.

"We file a change of party packet making them think you are looking to jump to the Democratic side and decline their offer of the Republican nomination tomorrow. The reason will be because you don't wish to be affiliated with a party who supports and promotes racial divide and racism."Fitz's eyes are wide open and so is his mouth; Liv Super Tuesday is tomorrow." Liv says yes I know I already have the form downloaded on my laptop and filled out all I have to do is hit send and it will be electronically filed. Once the RNC gets it they will have to convene an emergency meeting that you, me, and Cyrus will attend tomorrow morning.

When we get to the meeting let me do all the talking; I will lay out a number of key reasons why them continuing to not embrace the change of America is not in their best interest. Of course they will say their stance is based on the moral high ground. However, that will change when their closet doors open; I'm sure the threat of the exposure will sway them to leave us alone as well as the campaign, and your administration when you win. (she says as she winks at him). If not they each will receive a special package, along with a few others high ranking party members pulling their strings. This will remind them of why people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. Either way our goal will be accomplished I am sure of it."

Fitz smiles at her acknowledging her wink and asks "are you going to tell me what you're sending them?" She says "no I'm not because I want you to have plausible deniability. You don't need to know what's in those files. As for the other parties; just know that the RNC is a figure-head for the party they don't make the real decisions. They enforce other people's decisions who stand in the shadows. But I will deal with them too; like I said I will bring them all down if I have to.

"Fitz doesn't like her keeping this from him, but understands it is best that he doesn't know everything. "Okay I understand. I will let you do your job." She smiles "thank you for being so understanding; I will…." She is interrupted by a knock on the door. "That must be Cyrus "says Fitz. "What do we tell him?" Liv says "we tell him that the jig is up and we know about him and Robert. Then go from there. If my gut is right he will fold and do the right thing." Fitz agrees with her approach and quickly dresses as Liv goes to open the door for Cyrus.

Cyrus knocks on the door unsure of what's awaiting him on the other side; but ready to face it regardless of what it is. The door opens "Hey Cy come on in Fitz will be out in a moment." He walks in "hey Livy; you two becoming quite the domestic couple huh?" She shakes her head as she digests his comment "really Cyrus?" She says with annoyance thinking he is too arrogant for his own good sometimes as she closes the door behind him. "Sorry Liv it just came out I didn't mean any harm" she says back "yeah I bet you do a lot of things not meaning any harm" she says as she takes a seat on the couch. Any compassion she has for Cyrus left after his comment about her and Fitz. Liv thinks she can keep her cool, but no she is about to let loose on him for his stupidity and brashness.

Fitz comes into the room; he sees by Liv's body language she is about business; but Cyrus looks like he is preparing for the worst. This should be interesting he thinks to himself; "hey Cyrus can I get you something to drink because I am having one?" Cyrus replies "hello Fitz no I am fine thank you. I just wanted to come and talk to you if you don't mind." Fitz walks over to the bar, fixes him a drink, offers Liv one but she declines, and he sits down on the couch next to Liv and says "okay Cyrus talk." Cyrus looks at Liv and says "Liv can you excuse us for a minute?"

Liv looks at both him and Fitz and says "I could Cyrus but I'm not going anywhere. Let's cut to the chase. How about you explain how you and Robert's relationship better represent the core values of the party than Fitz and I? I'm sure Mrs. Johnson and James would beg to differ that point." Cyrus swallows hard he knew she would figure it out; but didn't expect her to come at him like this he wasn't ready for her snappy retorts.

Fitz takes a sip of his drink leaning back into the couch thinking "well damn that's one way to start the conversation." You could hear a pin drop it was so damn quiet. Fitz has never seen Liv mad and he is so happy not to be the focus of her anger; he almost feels sorry for Cyrus.

Cyrus sits with her words and sees the anger in her face; "Liv it's not that simple…it didn't start out…. Damn it I'm sorry okay I completely screwed things up. I wasn't thinking straight it made sense at the time I would be on the ground floor getting key information we needed to keep the campaign running smoothly without upsetting the powers that be. Everything was going fine until you two ruined it by falling for each other." He says with annoyance and frustration in his voice.


	27. Chapter 27

"Cyrus you're actually trying to blame this on us? That makes no sense; What makes you think they weren't going to screw me over, despite you and Robert's arrangement once we get through the primaries?" Fitz asks with annoyance in his voice as he sips on his drink. Cyrus sits for a moment; it all makes sense now he sees it, hindsight is 20/20.

Liv sees him now starting to get the picture. She also sees something else in his eyes too; but she can't put her finger on it. She still says "that's the thing Cyrus; you didn't have to do this at all. Had you played it straight with me; I could've helped you with this situation. However, thanks to your ill-conceived, half thought out bull shit of a plan. We are in a situation where I have to pull out ammunition that could be used otherwise to clean up this mess you made." Says Liv with anger in her eyes and tone.

Cyrus knows she's right; he has nothing he can say to fix this or make sense of it. He is stuck, and doesn't know what to do as he shakes his head, and puts his head in his hands. Liv takes a breath trying to calm down; she feels her anger rising and doesn't want to lose her cool in front of Fitz. But she is really close to flipping out on Cyrus; she never intended to slash Cyrus. But his attitude when he came in pissed her off. Nonetheless she isn't trying to beat a dead horse; so she let's the issue go.

She takes a breath to regain her focus; she decides to disclose the plan. But first she wants to know from Cyrus how this happened. She wants to know specifically, what made him blab about her and Fitz. "Cyrus I get your attempt to infiltrate the RNC; but what exactly was the point of telling them about Fitz, and I being in a relationship?" she asks genuinely. He looks at her and sighs as he says; "honestly Liv I don't have an excuse. I was angry and drinking. It happened after you left for LA; Fitz and I argued about it when he returned from the airport. I left here mad as hell, and out of control. I dropped the ball, and I know it; I am truly sorry."

Liv replies "While It's obvious that your drunken rant may have added ammunition for their plot. The fact that they have such an elaborate plan in place, means they were going to use the information they had anyway. This was clearly a part of a bigger plan to get information from you Cyrus; which proves this is bigger than the RNC. So in short this debacle isn't all your fault; but you do play a large roll in it." Cyrus and Fitz both agree with her, and they know they have to fix this situation. Cyrus knows she is correct based on his conversation with Robert; so he asks "what's your plan Liv?" She takes a breath and says; "we are going to file papers for a change in party. This will cause the RNC to convene an emergency meeting; which will allow me the opportunity to face those spineless, racist bastards. I will use this chance to encourage them to see the error of their ways peacefully.

However, If unsuccessful tomorrow some RNC members along with some others will get special packages as a reminder of why people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, and why coming after Fitz isn't the smartest idea. If they value their current quality of life. I have also decided not to send Robert one purposely, and allow the others to know he didn't get one."

Cyrus says "they will never believe we are going to jump ship Liv; that is going to be a hard sell." She smiles as she says they will once they see these. She hands them her cell phone that shows doctored photos of Fitz shaking hands with Reston. They appear to be at the office of the DNC; the photo is time stamped a week ago, and there's a snap shot of the change of party paperwork signed.

They both look at her in awe. Fitz asks "how the hell did you get a picture like this?" Liv smiles and says technology is amazing Fitz; if you know how to use it. I even have a forged letter of acceptance from the DNC, and a fake political ticket showing the Reston/Grant Campaign."

They both look at the items; neither can believe how legitimate they look. Liv says "my team is fantastic; they are the best in the business I'm sure. Now the last thing we are waiting for is a call from the RNC scheduling a meeting." She says as she submits the electronic change of party form. The time and date stamp on the form appears to have been done a week ago.

Cyrus then recalls Liv's comment about Robert not getting a package. He says "Liv if the other members find out Robert didn't get a package they are going to suspect he is somehow involved with them getting the packages. Especially if he votes against the plan to attack Fitz. They might oust him from the committee." Liv responds "yeah that's about right." Fitz and Cyrus both look at her with shock and dismay. Fitz is surprised; that is an element of the plan she didn't mention to him and Cyrus previously. Mostly because of the harshness of the fallout.

"Liv that's diabolical" says Fitz in amazement. Liv looks at him and says "Fitz this is bigger than you, me, and the campaign. What happens to Robert is out of my hands. This isn't my call; it comes from the powers that be. There always has to be a fall guy, and he's been tapped." Fitz and Cyrus both are speechless after listening to her explain the details of her plan, and the after effect.

However, they have to agree this seems to be the best plausible way of handling it. The idea is Robert is going to take the fall politically, and endure extreme scrutiny as a rogue member of the party who got greedy, and tried to take down his own party member. However, if he keeps his mouth shut; they will see him as a patriot, and perhaps help him in some way down the road. Or if he disappears that would be even better. Cyrus now sees that everything Robert shared with him is the truth. He's glad he didn't kill him; because that would've certainly ruined Liv's plan.


	28. Chapter 28

After reflecting on the plan, and Robert's information; he asks. "Did you two know that Big Gerry is connected to this whole thing too?" Liv says. "Yes Cyrus we do; why what do you know?" He responds "according to Bobby; Big Gerry has been trying to stop the campaign from the start.

He was paying Bobby to get information on you, and the campaign, and during the primaries; he made some valid attempts to stifle us. But Liv your social media campaign made us too popular to quash; so the powers that be turned against him." She takes comfort in knowing she had a hand in stopping Big Gerry's plan; she agrees she isn't sure what else Big Gerry has up his sleeve, but she is certain he isn't done. "He is definitely someone to watch for sure the closer we get to the general elections." She says as she sighs.

After laying out the plan, and allowing them to digest its parts she asks."So are we all in agreement with the plan?" She waits for a response from both of them; she's growing somewhat impatient at their apprehension. Finally Fitz and Cyrus both say "yes we agree." "Good I am glad that is over." Says Liv thinking now she can leave them to talk while she goes to decompress from all the drama. As she prepares to get up Cyrus says, "I must admit Liv, I underestimated you; this idea of yours is cold blooded. Robert's whole world is going to come crashing down because of this plan. There's no coming back from this type of situation. "

Fitz looks at Cyrus thinking, "did he just say that out loud?" He sees the look in Liv's eyes, and thinks to himself here it comes. "Yes I do Cyrus! Now ask me if I give a damn!" Realizing how his statement sounds; Cyrus tries to clean it up, but he is too late. "Liv what I meant…." But Liv cuts him off "You think I should care about him, and his life? You've got a lot of damn nerve insinuating that I should be compassionate toward him. He showed none to me, Fitz or you either; because remember you go down too if Fitz goes down genius. Make no mistake about it; this isn't about me. This is all happening because of a group of politically powerful, racist, pricks, who don't want a bunch of mulatto babies in the white house. Those morons refuse to see how the landscape of this country has changed since the 1950's. Robert may not think as they do; but he is willing to act as their surrogate. So he deserves what's coming to him. Too bad he chose the wrong group to show his allegiance to."

Seeing how upset she is; Fitz grabs her hand. She feels his touch, and it calms her somewhat; but she cannot stay seated. She has to go, she feels tears coming, she's too upset. She looks up at both of them and says "I've had enough of this bull shit for one night. I am going to bed; good night Cyrus, and she walks out.

Liv is so angry she can barely contain herself; she knows she needs to release some frustration; but Fitz is still talking to Cyrus so she decides to call Abby. The phone rings and she answers quickly. "Wow so you do know about voice verses texting I am impressed." She hears Abby's smart comment, and she laughs despite her anger.

"Hey Abs I'm sorry I haven't called you; things have been too crazy for words." Abby hears the frustration in her voice and says "I get it Liv you have had allot going on. I just don't like getting life altering updates about you via text like Jayson's shooting, you falling in love, oh and your verbal altercation with Matt. How can we forget that one, what a dumb ass." Liv loves Abby's sharp tongue, and quick wit. Especially when she is on her side about something. "Nonetheless you sound like something else is going on are you okay sweetie?"

Liv sighs as she says "I am beyond pissed off right now and I need to calm down; I just went all angry black woman on Cyrus in front of Fitz, and neither one of them knows what hit them. I had to leave the room before the tears came." Abby laughs and says "oh damn I would've paid money to see Fitz's reaction. But did you forget? Cyrus' ex -wife is black. So he recalls what that looks like; that's one reason she's his ex. Both Abby and Liv laugh that is probably true among other reasons of course.

"What happened? Why did you go off on Cyrus?" Liv explains the situation to her; afterwards Abby says, "well to be honest it sounds like he deserved your anger Liv. He does deserve for you to be mad; but damn you did lose it on him. You know you need to apologize for losing your temper right?"

Liv hears her words, and agrees she does owe him an apology; but it wasn't happening tonight. Perhaps tomorrow she thinks to herself. "Yes I know Abby I will fix it with him just not right now" she says. While Liv and Abby continue to talk Fitz and Cyrus break their silence.

Fitz sits on the couch in silence and disbelief; if he hadn't seen this himself he never would've believed what just happened. He looks at Cyrus and honestly has no words for him. Other than to ask him if he wants a drink after that verbal ass whipping he just received by Liv.

"Cyrus are you okay?" He asks. Cyrus breathes a breath of relief thinking the mood will lighten with just talking to Fitz. He's thinking he just might get away with this so he can relax. He replies "yes now that she's gone I am much better. I thought she'd never leave." He says after realizing how that must sound to Fitz. He braces for the reaction he knows is coming.


	29. Chapter 29

"Cyrus you can't be that big of an ass can you?" Cyrus replies "I'm sorry I….." he says trying to apologize; but again he's too late. Fitz leans forward obviously annoyed and angry with him. He says "beyond the devastation your failed plan, and loose lips could've had on Liv's and I reputation and business. What pisses me off most is you put everything we have worked for at risk, and are still oblivious to what's happening here.

I trusted you. This level of betrayal and arrogance to boot as if you've done nothing wrong is ludicrous. Not to mention the disrespect your showing for Liv; if I were of a different mindset I would knock you on your ass. Luckily for you I am erring on the side of being civilized. But the next time I may not be so willing to contain myself."

He gets up and gets ready to walk out. Cyrus says "Fitz wait I know that I screwed up; sometimes I get nervous when I make a mistake, and I say the wrong things. I didn't mean to disrespect you and Liv." He takes a breath, and looks at Fitz seeing the anger in his face; "look I know I'm sorry doesn't cover it. But what can I do to try to make it up to you two and show you that I am a team player here?"

Fitz walks over to him and says "you can make sure you play your part in this plan without letting on to Robert or anyone else what's going on. Cyrus replies "I'm on it Fitz don't worry." As he walks away he says "I'm not Cyrus; but if you don't come through you should be worried. Have a good night and let yourself out." He says as he walks toward the bedroom to check on Liv, and Cyrus walks out hurriedly.

Before Fitz goes into the bedroom he remembers that her favorite dessert is bananas foster. So he calls room service and orders dessert for both of them. About 10 minutes later he opens the door when he hears a knock; he is surprised the ice cream arrives in such a short amount of time; he carries it into the bedroom, and hears the water running so he stops, and puts the treats in the mini fridge in the corner of the bedroom.

Liv standing in the bathroom decides to shower to wash away her frustration; but she's still on the phone with Abby as Fitz is heading in to check on her. She puts the phone down and hits the speaker button after starting the water.

"Hey before I let you go I wanted to tell you I have all the rsvp's for the charity ball, and one came in yesterday from Matt." Liv almost falls over. "You mean he rsvp'd?" Abby responds "yes he sent it in electronically yesterday Liv. What are you going to do?" Liv covers her mouth, she is in shock. How the hell is she going to get through this one? She wonders as she undresses, and twists her hair up so it doesn't get wet. Obviously she can't go to the ball with him now. "Oh God I completely forgot about asking him to go with me. That was before Fitz and I admitted our feelings for each other Abby. I will have to call him and let him know; but damn he's probably going anyway he always goes. This is a total clusterfuck."

Abby laughs in agreement but says "you haven't talked to him since he came to Ellie's?" Liv replies "no I haven't returned any of his calls." Abby sighs and says "Liv just call him, and tell him it's a wrap, and that he isn't your date for the ball. What can he do except be mad and get over it. Don't let this situation with him screw up you and Fitz. Just be honest with both of them, and you will be fine. If Fitz loves you he will understand; he's going to be mad. But he will understand." Liv knows she's right and says "okay bye Abs thanks I will talk to you soon; thanks for listening." Abby replies "you're welcome; bye Livy."

Liv is now in thought about what she is going to do about Matt, and whether she should tell Fitz about him coming to Ellie's as well as the ball situation now or later. She turns to get into the shower, and sees Fitz standing in the door way. Until he speaks she's unsure if he heard her conversation or not. "Is it safe to come in here?" She smiles and replies "yes for you it's safe. Is Cyrus gone?"

He walks over to her "yes he is gone; but not before I had to help him understand how it's to his benefit this works out our way." She looks at him with some regret in her eyes as she says "I'm sorry I lost my temper; it was unnecessary. I didn't want you to see me that way." Fitz responds "Liv people get angry, and if that is the worst that happens when you get angry then we are good. I will say you took some verbal jabs at him that were funny as hell but wrong. The comment about the late night meetings was over the top" he says smiling. She agrees with him she did take it farther than she should've; "I will talk to him about it tomorrow; he deserves an apology" she says as she hugs him.

"Are you about to take a shower?" He asks. "Yes and I see you would like to join me." She says as she calls attention to his waiting erection. He smiles at her as he removes his shirt, and she unbuckles his pants, as he removes them. She takes his hand, and leads him into the waiting steaming shower. As they step into the shower; they instantly become soaked as the nozzles from all directions are firing, and stimulating their bodies.

She stands in front of the shower head allowing the water to run down the front of her body. He embraces her from behind holding her tight. She is melting into his strong arms; she feels like this is the safest place on earth. But she is plagued also by her thoughts of what to do or how to handle Matt.


	30. Chapter 30

Her thoughts are broken by him saying "you're so tense baby; can I relax you?" he whispers in her ear. "Yes baby please" she replies as she feels his left hand massage her right breast while manipulating her nipple between his large fingers, and his right hand slides down her body slowly to massage her folds. His touch is heavenly; she feels like a prisoner of pleasure in his arms as he meticulously works her clit with his large nimble fingers.

As he masterfully manipulates her clit their bodies are glued together as he presses against her firmly from behind, kissing on her neck and licking her earlobe. He feels the stiffness in her body begin to wane, she's moaning incessantly as he continues to work her down below. Her juices are flowing and her arousal is spiking she is on the cusp of exploding as he works her more and more; his hand movements are spectacular she has never felt any hand play this good in her life. She is teetering on the edge of euphoria and losing her speech at the same time it feels so good. He whispers in her ear "let go baby let it all go for me" her body hears his request and acquiesces immediately as she moans his name "Oh Fitz Oh Oh MMM."

As her release occurs he kisses the back of her neck as he turns her around pinning her against the wall. He feels most of the tension in her body is subsiding but knows there is more to be released; he kisses her deeply then asks "are you feeling better?" she replies "a little" he smiles and says then I'm not done.

He kisses her once more then slowly works his way down onto his knees. He says to her "press your back against the wall and lift your legs." She does his bidding and feels him lift her up the wall balancing her thighs on his shoulders as he proceeds to dive into her honey pot sensually and seductively.

The motion and feeling jars her and makes her gasp with delight as she quickly grabs his arm for balance and praise. He feels her reaction and it makes him smile; he knows he is treating her to an experience she has never had before and she's enjoying it. As he separates her folds with his tongue he licks her clit repeatedly like he's trying to get to the center of a Tootsie roll pop.

His tongue is like a silk ribbon swirling around her body. Her arousal is peaking but she doesn't want to release yet; however she is at his mercy. His tongue works overtime to please her and as she adjusts to his head movements his fingers slide into her core causing her incessant moans to get louder.

He feels her begin to thrust and her movements sync up with his fingers; the more he plunges deeply into her, the wetter she gets, and the faster he sucks and licks her clit. She feels her arousal dancing on the edge; she knows she cannot hold back. She thrusts faster and faster until the warm feeling of release claims her body, and she orgasms for several minutes spewing her juices for him to enjoy.

As she settles into her fog of pleasure; she hears him moaning, as he enjoys drinking from her. She tries not to giggle, but she cannot help it. He hears her giggle and it makes him smile knowing that he has accomplished his goal of pleasing her thoroughly.

After finishing the clean-up he puts her legs down one by one and helps her steady herself. She's feeling wobbly so he holds onto her until she can support herself. She looks down at him and rubs his face "damn I love you" he laughs as he says. "I love you too baby; I take it you're feeling better" he says as he stands up and holds her in his arms now that she is able to stand on her own power. She looks into his eyes and says "yes but I will feel even better with you inside me" she says with her words dripping with seduction as he kisses her passionately, and she massages him below.

Her hands are deceptively strong despite their size. The pleasure he receives from her hand movements surprises him; he enjoys it so much he's moaning her name loudly, and its bolstering her confidence immensely. She's reveling in his incessant moans, and feels his aggression building. He wants her badly and needs her now. As he grabs her hand to lead her out of the shower he says "let's get out baby I need to feel you." But she pulls him back and says "I want you right here, right now; take me please." He looks deep into her eyes as he asks " are you sure?" She smiles lustfully as she kisses him and says; "yes" as she jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist.

His grip is strong, he pins her against the wall as he steadies her around his waist. They kiss deeply as he sheathes into her moaning instantly "MMMM Damn So Wet". She gasps from the abrupt entry, but she smiles at him. So he knows she's okay. His thrusts are deep, long, and hard; the force is driving both of their arousals.

His aggression is idling high, and he can't slow down; he's pounding her steadily, and mightily as she returns the thrusts as well while moaning "Oh Fitz Yes Baby Yes" he feels her contracting as he is pulsating they are both on the edge.

She feels her clit twinging as she starts squeezing him internally, which makes her wetter with every stroke. He feels her wetness and moans "OOOOH Livy It's So Good MMMM." She hears his moans, and knows he's sliding over the edge with her. So she picks up the pace, and he follows suit as they kiss deeper and thrust faster till they reach nirvana.

The crashing wave of orgasm claims them both, as they both release amply with power and aggression. He sits on the built in seat to recover with her still on his waist. As he relaxes against the wall breathless, she lays against his chest. he's trying to recoup as he holds her in his arms, and rubs her back.

As he embraces her she is assured of what she needs to do with Matt. She needs to once and for all break ties and handle it quickly; she has never doubted that being with Fitz is what she wants; but his love for her, and everything they have talked about so far cinches it for her. She cannot allow this issue with Matt to hang around any further. She has to take care of this immediately.

He feels her holding him tightly; he looks down at her kissing the top of her head as she rests on his lap and chest. Sensing something is wrong he asks "baby are you okay, you're so quiet." She responds "yes I am good, real good right here with you." He smiles as he says "you do wonders for my ego." She replies as she looks at him "will you stop acting like you don't know that you're a catch? It just makes you hotter." She says as she laughs kissing him lightly. He smiles at her and says; "whatever I did to deserve you, I am glad I did it. I know it's fast Liv, but I love you with all of my heart baby, and all I ask is that you be honest with me, and be true to me. Is that doable for you?"


	31. Chapter 31

She develops a feeling of uneasiness in her stomach; her mind goes to her handling Matt again. She knows she needs to tell him about Matt; she feels terrible keeping it from him, but telling him now will not help anything. She needs to handle Matt first; then tell him all at once. So they only have to have the conversation once she thinks to herself.

She responds to him "yes it's doable, and no it's not too fast. Fitz I love you with all of my heart too, and I want more than anything for us to be together; marriage, babies and all. I have never felt like this with anyone else. I know you're the one for me, and I am the one for you." She says as she initiates a deeply passionate and loving kiss.

As they kiss she sits up on his lap feeling him still inside her as his erection is increasing. Feeling his growth inside her as he kisses her neck, and massage her breasts relights her fire quickly. Her arousal sky rockets. She starts rotating her hips, and the kiss breaks as they both moan "OOOOOh Yeah" in unison, and smile at each other. He stares into her eyes and she says "Oh Damn That's Good" as he replies "MMMM Yeah Baby OOOh." As she grinds, and strokes on him. He grips her waist with his hands; as she feeds him her breasts, and he sucks her nipples feverishly.

His suction on her nipples; in addition to his and her hip thrusts sends her into another orbit of pleasure. Her clit is twinging and her wetness is flowing like a river. They synchronize their thrusts into a strong and powerful rhythm; it captivates them completely, and pushes them both over the edge quickly, and blissfully as they release simultaneously.

She again falls onto his chest; breathless, and lacking energy as he again leans against the wall. "Oh God is it possible to die from too many orgasms or sensory overload?" She asks trying to find her bearings; he laughs, and says "I don't think so. But if it were we might be dead already" making them both laugh.

As they rest a little longer to regain function in their extremities; they finally wash up in the tepid water, having lost all of the hot water during their session, and exit the shower.

After getting out of the shower they dry off; Liv unclips her hair noticing its damp, and blow dries it before she pulls it up into a pony tail at the top of her head. Fitz sits in amazement; he's never seen her hair down before; it's always up in a bun or a twist. It's super long, and looks sexy resting on her shoulders. She sees him watching her as she finishes her hair; she smiles and says "what are you looking at?"

Fitz smiles back "you know I've never seen you do your hair before; or seen it down. So I am just watching, and learning. When we have our daughters maybe I can help. You said a bunch of mulatto babies." She laughs at his cuteness. He always finds the humor in everything, and makes her laugh at it too. He walks over to her, and holds her in his arms again. "I love you Liv" she replies "I love you too."

They walk out into the bedroom; Liv sits on a chair and moisturizes her skin before putting on her bed clothes. As she is finishing the front of her body, and arms he says "you need me to get your back." She smiles and says "yes you can get my back." She walks over to the bed, and lays down on her stomach. As he rubs the lotion onto her skin; he massages every inch of her from her shoulders down to her toes.

His touch feels like tiny fluffy feathers running all over her body; she moans "MMMM your touch feels so good." He smiles at the sounds she is making as he caresses her body and rubs in the lotion; once he gets down to her ankles he tells her to turn over. While she lays on her back; he massages her feet. In her mind she's thinking this is the best foreplay in the world; she is so hot for him right now it doesn't make any damn sense. The fact that he is legitimately massaging her body, and not trying to have sex makes him more desirable.

When he finishes rubbing her feet; he sees that she is beyond turned on. But he wants to make her beg for it. He enjoys making her want him, and him showing up to please her every time. Instead of giving her what she clearly wants he does what she isn't expecting. He gets up when he's done; leans over top of her, and kisses her lips quickly. He breaks the kiss and says "I need to wash my hands." He turns and walks into the bathroom. He sees the confusion on her face as he walks away. When he dries his hands; he comes back into the bedroom. She is still naked and laying on the bed clearly waiting for him to finish playing with her.

Despite how sexy she looks; he is able to hold back. He asks her "did you want some ice cream?" She looks at him and asks "are you serious?" He smiles and says "yes I have bananas foster in the fridge." She watches him go to the fridge, and for a moment she is a little annoyed that he is playing with her.

But then thinks oh two can play this game. Armed with a plan of seduction that is sure to change his tune; she stands up, walks over to him, and asks "what kind did you get for yourself? She sees her favorite dessert in his hands, but she's not really trying to focus on it." He says as he displays it in his other hand "strawberry short-cake." She takes it out of his hand; she opens the container, and dips her breasts in the whipped cream inside the container.

Fitz watches her; he's in awe of her actions as she says. "You can eat yours in bed" as she walks backwards. He follows her to the bed with his eyes glued to her; he's completely forgotten about his plan to make her beg for him. She can see the passion, and intensity in his eyes. She puts the dessert down on the side table as she lays across the bed.

He removes his shorts as he climbs on top of her; she asks "don't you want your dessert?" He smiles at her, and grabs the dessert off the side table. He drizzles the strawberry liquor, and strawberries onto her breasts, and stomach as he says. "This is going to be the best strawberry shortcake ever;" with a smile and a wink.


	32. Chapter 32

He licks and eats all of the strawberries off of her stomach, and sucks off all of the whipped cream. His suction on her nipples is so strong her clit twinges, and she grips him passionately as her climax looms. "Oh God baby that feels so good." She says as he slides down her body, and places her legs over his shoulders. "You taste amazing Livy" he says as he licks her folds deliberately.

His tongue is cold to the touch so she giggles; but that stops once her folds open, and he begins sucking her clit like a new-born baby trying to feed. Her giggles turn to moans as her hip thrusts begin. He grips her thighs as he holds her in place, and runs his tongue all around her honey pot. He tastes all of her sweetness; then plunges his tongue deep into her nectar tunnel. She arches her back as the force of his tongue deep inside her sends her arousal to its peak. Her clit twinges, and then stiffens as she thrusts faster and faster keeping up with his head movements. Suddenly there's one more thrust, and she grabs a hand full of his hair as she releases and screams "Oh God Yes Yes Yes Baby MMMM!" She's never felt pleasure like this before. Her body is shaking, and her muscles are contorting as the orgasm ravages her body.

She hears him moaning "Mmmmm" as he continues to taste her running juices; her cup runs over onto the bed, and he cleans her thighs thoroughly causing her to giggle. He slides up her body stopping to suck the rest of the whipped cream off of her breasts before reaching her mouth. As he sucks on her nipples causing her arousal to rebuild, and rise quickly. A lonely curl sits on his forehead. Yes he's definitely my superman she thinks to herself, and he has a hell of a super power.

He finishes with her breasts, and kisses her deeply as she feels him slide inside her without warning. She gasps and her back arches; he moans "MMMM Baby" he says as he thrusts moderately staring deep into her eyes; she moans back "MMMM Baby Damn" as their thrusts synchronize, and the rhythm takes control of the moment.

He feels her thrusting back as he thrusts, and together the pace quickens; they both moan incessantly as pleasure surrounds them. They kiss each other sloppily as they fall deeper, and deeper into the passion of love making. She hears him grunting, and feels him pulsating; she knows he's close, and so is she. She wants to hold on a little longer; but she can't. He starts dipping his hips as he thrusts, and digs into her as she feels her clit stiffen, and her walls contract.

His pace gets quicker and quicker as her arousal wall breaks as she moans "Oh Fitz Oh Yes Oh Fuck MMMMM!" As she grips him tightly until he rises up on his knees; he hammers her releasing massive aggression until he explodes. She feels him release into her. As they both moan and kiss romantically, breathless, and tired. They realize something is missing. He looks at her and she looks at him; "Livy…" she says "I know I'm on birth control it's okay." He responds "so can we stop using them?" she smiles as she asks "do you have your papers?"He replies "yes I do I'm clean." She says "me too, so if that's the case then yes we can stop using them. He smiles at her as he holds her in his arms, and she settles into his chest; she looks over at the clock, and sees its almost midnight.

"Hey what time are your press meetings tomorrow?" He replies "they start at 11am why?" She sighs "I have some calls I need to make tomorrow after we meet with the RNC; I was thinking I could make them while you are at the press meetings. Then I would be available to be with you for the rest of the day. What do you think?"

Fitz replies "I will miss you, but I guess that makes sense. Is everything okay?" It pains her to deceive him; but there is no way around this; she has to get it done. "Don't worry baby everything is going to be fine I just have to straighten out some things okay?" He kisses her forehead, and says "okay" as he yawns. Feeling tired as well she snuggles up to him; they kiss, and say goodnight as they fall asleep together.

Super Tuesday

Morning arrives and Liv awakes to the sight of a sleeping Fitz; he's lying flat on his back and shirtless with the covers barely covering his nether region. She stares at him and smiles thinking damn he's fine, and he's all mine mmmhmm.

He's even more gorgeous sleeping; how is that possible; she thinks. Feeling bold she pulls the covers up, and takes a peek at him below. As she looks for a few seconds or longer she hears him say "you see something you like?" She jumps, drops the sheet, and covers her face laughing in embarrassment.

He grabs her and pulls her close "you checking me out huh?" She laughs and says "yes I am; it's your fault your too damn hot and sexy." Fitz laughs and says "men over 40 are not hot Liv" she replies "Fitz stop it you know you're hot I know you see how women react to you."

He smiles "honestly Livy the only woman I see is you. If others are interested they are alone in their desire because I only see you, and only want you." Her heart flutters; could he be more perfect? He always makes her feel so special it's an amazing feeling to be loved like this, and she never wants it to end.

He leans in to kiss her and his alarm goes off; "damn it" he says frustrated. She laughs "It's okay baby, We have to get up anyway. Cyrus should be calling soon, and you have to go get your clothes, and get dressed. It's almost 6:00am; we can pick this up later."


	33. Chapter 33

He looks at her like a man who will not be denied. "I will not be deprived of my love time with you Livy; I have plenty of time before I have to get ready, and I plan to make every minute count." He says as he kisses her deeply.

Completely willing to give in to his desire for her; she lays back as he sucks her breasts to get her river flowing, and then takes a trip south to ensure she is at the right temperature for their next activity; as he tastes her so freely she cannot stop moaning his name or pulling his hair. His tongue is pure magic as it dances on her clit, and causes a release so aggressive she can barely speak it feels so good.

As he ventures back up to her waiting lips to kiss her; she feels her arousal and aggression on a different level. As he kisses her she sees the aggression in his eyes, and she says "let me turnover." He grins and allows her to change positions. As she turns over she rises up on her knees; he sits in amazement staring at her ass. She looks back and sees the look of lust, and potential enjoyment in his eyes. "Is this what you want baby?" She asks lustfully.

He grabs her hips, and rises up on his knees as he licks his lips preparing to slide into her. He answers as he enters her "OOOH Yeah Livy." Her back arches as he enters her; the stiffness of his erection is unreal; it feels so good she moans "Oh It's So Hard Baby MMMMMMHMMM." He feels her wetness, and strokes her hard and fast "MMMM it's super hard for you Baby." He feels her climax on the brink; his is almost there as well. He's pulsating, and her clit is twinging; they are both on the edge.

He smacks her ass as his aggression rises; she screams "Oh Yeah, Again!" He smacks it repeatedly in sync with their thrusts as she pushes back at him. She squeezes him internally simultaneously sending them both into a whirl wind of pleasure moans, groans, grunting, and thrusting until finally the ecstasy of orgasm is reached.

As he releases into her he is completely drained, and they collapse onto the bed sweating, speechless, and immobile for several minutes trying to recover. After catching their breath; he pulls her over to him as he lays on his back, and looks into her eyes. She smiles as she asks "what?" He replies "nothing you're just so beautiful." She smiles as she kisses him romantically after saying; "thank you baby." Suddenly she hears her phone buzz; she grabs it, it's a text from Cyrus. She smiles as she says "they want to meet at 815 Fitz; let's get going." He smiles and says "okay are you ready Ms. Pope?" Liv replies "of course; it's what I do" as she kisses his lips sweetly before going to shower and dress.

After they dress and prepare to walk out the door she asks "how are you feeling about today?" As she grabs her phone out of her purse hearing it vibrate. "I'm okay a little aggravated by having to deal with these racist bastards today." She responds "well I think they will be extra nice to you today once I get done reading them their rights, and again if they don't want to play nice I have their special packages ready to go." He looks at her and says "wow already?"

Liv says "the early bird catches the worm honey; better to get it over with." He agrees; "your right it needs to be handled quickly and cleanly." He says as he yawns. "Awe are you still tired?" He smiles "yeah my girlfriend uses me as her sex slave, and doesn't let me get adequate rest."

They both laugh as she says; "well you could always tell her no. I'm sure she will understand" as she kisses him lightly and he says;"that will never happen." They both smile as they step on the elevator, and walk out to meet Cyrus waiting in the lobby. When the approach Cyrus he is ending a phone call, and the look on his face indicates he was handling something serious. But he makes no mention of it; so she leaves it alone. A part of her doesn't want to know what he was doing.

They arrive at the committee's office towers about 10 minutes early; when they walk into the room all of the members are present except Robert. The look on some of the member's faces let Liv know they didn't expect to see her here, and they look rather concerned. She has represented at least two of the members in past dealings of their own. She walks in confident and secure; she's dressed in a fierce black DKNY pant suit, with black heels, and her hair is pulled up into a bun.

She puts on her fake smile and says "Good Morning everyone; such a beautiful day out isn't it?" They all reply "Good Morning" and everyone shakes hands. As she walks over to the table to take her seat; she gets an email from Huck of the proof she will need to bend the committee members their way. No way they can refute this information she thinks to herself. She then sends a copy of that email, and the material she showed Fitz and Cyrus last night to the committee members in boxes.

Moments later Robert comes in looking hurried and nervous; he barely looks anyone in the face. He takes his seat and says "good morning are we ready to begin?" Liv looks at Cyrus as he stares at Robert; it's clear that he has had a talk with Robert and has done a good job of scaring him almost to death. Hoping to prevent this meeting from being recorded Liv says "before we begin. I would like to take a moment to ask everyone here are we certain we want to start this meeting today? Once the recorder starts all contents of the discussion will be a part of the permanent record."

The nervousness level in the room begins to rise as the members now realize that this cannot end well in their favor; especially if the tape of this meeting or transcript is leaked. "I move no recording be made of this meeting" says Senator Bailey, and Senator Collins seconds the motion. It is agreed there will be no official recording of the meeting.

"Permission to speak freely Mr. Chairman "says Senator Wright." Robert replies"you have the floor Senator Wright." Senator Wright asks "can I have clarification on why this change of party request was submitted, and done so late? This is a slap in the face to the party."

Liv replies "if I may Senator the filing of the request was not done lightly; it was done as a result of information we recently came across. This information suggests a conspiracy against the Grant campaign from this committee and other high ranking party members. we know that one of the committee members is being paid to collect, and report information about the campaign to someone else. With all do respect that should serve as a slap in the face to the party Senator. Not Gov Grant doing what is necessary to protect himself from such unfair treatment from his own party no less."

Fitz and Cyrus both look at each other and share a look of damn between them. She continues to say "the individuals involved in this worked tirelessly to shut down the campaign during the primaries; but was unsuccessful because other powers at work made moves to combat their efforts. However, once rumors surfaced about there being a personal relationship between myself and Gov Grant there are now suddenly some character issue concerns. These bogus concerns could prevent him from winning the Republican nomination, despite his fantastic turnouts in the primaries, and his outstanding public service record, and accomplishments. It appears his personal struggles that have been common knowledge among most everyone within the political arena, and certainly everyone here are now being seen as an issue in the wake of these rumors. Again I submit that is not just a slap in the face to Gov Grant and myself; but also a sucker punch to the jaw that we don't deserve." she says.


	34. Chapter 34

There is an uneasiness in the room; they didn't expect this allegation and are looking for a way to discredit it. "What evidence do you have that suggests such a conspiracy exists" says Senator Bailey.

Liv says I can produce call logs, a bank money trail, recorded meetings both audio and video Senator. If you check your emails now you will see snipets of transcripts of two of the meetings held discussing the relationship between Gov Grant and myself as well as an action plan against it. The names have been shielded for practical purposes" she says.

The looks on their faces is priceless as they all click on their emails on their laptops and transcripts appear implying the committee's and Party's involvement in the conspiracy. Liv watches Robert as he reads the transcript and his eyes are as big as saucers. He recalls the conversation; its one he had with Cyrus about her and Fitz. Quickly he interjects "so Ms. Pope what is it that you want? How do we resolve this situation?"

Liv says "if the committee and the powers that be agree to abandon any plan to attack this campaign, the administration, or either of us personally or professionally then we will withdraw our petition to change party's and accept the Republican nomination. But if you refuse to agree to our terms we will be forced to take our complaint public."

Senator Collins says "how do we know that you are seriously going to follow through with the request to change party's? This feels like a blackmail scheme to me." She responds "if you all will go to your email again you will have one entitled campaign footage; click on it and you will have all the evidence you need to assure you this is not a joke. We don't make idle threats Senator Collins we make decisions and if this committee doesn't decide in our best interest we will side with the party that does and not waste anytime explaining to the public why a lifelong Republican changed sides in the middle of a presidential race no less." The email has the fake photos and documents drawn up by Huck; she knows the material is too convincing to deny or discredit.

Senator Bailey says "Ms. Pope you have made a great case for your client's position but what do you really have to offer that ensures we will quash any alleged conspiracies against Gov. Grants Campaign for President? I mean we can say we agree to cease and desist; but what happens if we don't?' Liv smiles "I love a man who is always thinking John;" she picks up her phone and after clicking on the package information snipet emails she sends one to every committee member except Robert. The simultaneous dings heard as the information hits each lap top was frighteningly dramatic. She says "check your emails once more please and tell me which way you would like to vote after viewing the personalized content" she watches them all as she sits back in her chair. She sees Fitz and Cyrus staring at her out of her peripheral. Fitz doesn't know what to do it's clear she didn't give him a full account of the plan she is using; but maybe that is a good thing because he's not sure if he could wrap his head around it all if she did. He thinks to himself some things he doesn't need to know.

After hearing the loud groans and exclamations as well as "how the hell..." comments breaking the silence of the room as well as erasing the arrogance and disrespect they are displaying they all look desperate and afraid. Robert calls for an open vote surprising everyone in the room because he is clearly the only one who didn't get an email. Nonetheless they all vote unanimously to acknowledge the conspiracy and to stop any plans in action to interfere with or harm the success of the Grant Campaign.

When they hear the committee's decision Liv does all she can not to smile; she remains straight faced. The meeting adjourns everyone shakes hands and Liv, Fitz, and Cyrus walk out of the meeting feeling accomplished. As they leave Fitz notices the looks of contempt on the board's faces and wonders why they are all seemingly ganging up on Robert. When they get onto the elevator they all breathe an air of relief and Fitz and Liv embrace sharing a quick kiss before the elevator doors open. As they exit the elevator Fitz asks "why are they so angry with Robert?" Cyrus says "because like we said last night by him not getting the email it appears he is associated with the conspiracy somehow just as Liv planned." Fitz looks at Liv and sees her smiling; she says "I love it when a plan comes together" as they all get into the car and head back to the hotel.

After arriving at the hotel Fitz and Liv go to her room and Cyrus who is happier than a fat kid with cake rushes off to the press meeting venue ahead of Fitz to ensure everything is ready when he arrives. When they get back to Liv's room as they walk hand in hand they cannot stop smiling at each other. They get inside the room and once the door closes he takes her into his arms and says "you are amazing Ms. Pope."

She smiles and says "thank you Gov Grant and don't you forget it." "I am going to get you something to express my appreciation; you really deserve it Liv. You handled them like they were peasants and they didn't know what hit them." Liv laughs as she listens to him recount the meeting and their expressions. She knows that she did well and feels like the meeting went better than she expected; but at the end of the day she is just glad their goal is accomplished. "It is my job Fitz it's what I do; I don't need a gift you are my gift" he smiles at her and they share a kiss that heats up quickly but they manage to control it knowing that he has to go very soon. "I am going to miss you at the press meetings" he says holding her tightly. "I will miss being with you too; but you will be back in no time and we will have the rest of the day together" she says touching his face. He leans in for another kiss and says "I will be back around 1pm so we can get some lunch and relax before tonight's presentation and speech."

"Okay baby I will be here waiting for you when you get back. Are we eating in the room or do you want to go out to eat?" "We can do either one it doesn't matter to me Liv you choose and let me know." She walks him to the door and he kisses her against the wall passionately in the living room before he opens the door; their kiss intensifies; Liv stops him and says "Fitz go, or you will never make it I will be here when you get back." He smiles and says "okay" as he opens the door and he says "I love you" she kisses him quickly and says "I love you too."After he leaves Liv changes out of her black DKNY power suite and lays out her clothing choice for the afternoon as well as for the evening at the Republican National Convention.

Her excitement about the event is overshadowed somewhat by the conniving actions of the RNC. She is glad this battle is over for now. She knows there is going to be more drama concerning them because of her and Fitz's relationship. But for now its score one for them. Regardless of their antics she believes Fitz deserves the nomination and he will win the presidency too.

As Fitz gets ready to leave he walks by the gift shop on the way out going to the press meeting location and sees there is a flower shop inside; he goes in and decides to buy Liv some flowers. She deserves so much more but right now these will do he thinks to himself. He's also thinking after Super Tuesday is over they need a break from campaigning at least for a week. He is looking forward to booking a trip on an exotic island with her for a few days; sex on the beach sounds damn good. Before he forgets he sends his travel agent a text asking her to get to work finding somewhere warm, sexy, and private for them to go immediately. He purchases the red and white long stem roses and sees that he has time before he has to be at the presser so he decides to deliver them to her himself instead of sending them up by the delivery person. He fills out the card and carries the flowers with a smile and full of love ready to deliver them to his love.

As Liv stands in the suite alone her mind now goes to her personal matter; she has some business calls to make she realizes remembering some of the messages on her phone but one personal call in particular she needs to get over with first. She picks up her phone and calls Matt's answers "hey Liv" she replies "hello Matt are you busy? She puts the phone on speaker as she brushes her hair and gets dressed" He sighs "no I'm not busy but apparently you are quite a bit since you haven't been returning my calls."

She takes a breath "yes I am busy that's why I haven't called you back until now. Anyway I apologize for being so abrupt with you in our last conversation when you came to Ellie's; I was angry because you showed up uninvited, but regardless of that I could've handled it better. So I hope you accept my apology."

Matt hears her apology; but really doesn't care for it because his gripe is with the denial of his feelings. It's like she is glossing over the fact that he is developing feelings for her. "Liv your apology is accepted but that isn't my beef with you. You know that I am developing feelings for you and you're ignoring them as if you don't see it.

Why else would I look for you if I didn't have feelings for you?" Liv responds "Matt I understand that you have feelings for me beyond our agreement; I am not ignoring your feelings I just don't share those same feelings with you."

Matt hears her words but finds it difficult to believe that she doesn't feel for him. "Liv you told me once you liked me and thought about us being a couple; what happened to that idea?"


	35. Chapter 35

Liv sighs "Matt that was a year and a half ago; we talked about it and decided it wasn't a good idea so we continued with our agreement of sex only maybe dinner or an escort to an event. Now you want to bring this up because you're catching feelings. I'm calling you to break things off with you officially I simply don't have time for this I am in love with someone so you and I are done."

He responds "wow in love with someone? How is that possible we were just together a few weeks ago." Liv laughs "uhm I think you've got your dates and women mixed up we haven't been together in almost three months Matt."

He gets angry she can hear it in his voice. "Liv you're not in love you're just looking for something to hold on to its too quick for you to be in love." Liv now is annoyed "how dare you tell me what I am Matt; it's none of your business anyway. I am done with this conversation I wish you well.

All I ask is that you don't call me or text me and if you come to the charity ball on Saturday just avoid me all together because I will not be engaging you" she says as she then follows with "good-bye" and hangs up. She then changes his name to do not answer in her phone in case he calls back so she doesn't answer.

Feeling a sense of relief that she has had the final conversation with Matt she takes a breath. She says aloud "now to tell Fitz as she sighs." As she turns around to face the bedroom door she sees Fitz standing in the door fully dressed looking absolutely amazing, holding a dozen red and white long stem roses with a look of hurt, anger and shock on his face. The look takes her breath away as she clasps her hand over her mouth.

When their eyes meet he says "tell me what Liv." She feels like she can't breathe or speak; she sees the look on his face and its killing her. She knows instantly that she has messed up in the worst way."Fitz it's not what you think" he scoffs as he puts the flowers down and puts his hands in his pockets. "What I think is that you lied to me so you could stay here and break things off with someone you gave me the impression was just a casual acquaintance. Have you been seeing him and talking to him this entire time you've been here with me Liv?"

Knowing that she will have one shot at getting this right and possibly saving this relationship she says. "I've talked to him one time since I came to work for the campaign and that was to invite him to the Black and White charity ball as my date. He goes yearly anyway but this year I asked him to be my date. That was before you and I discussed having feelings for each other.

As far as seeing him; I've seen him once since I have been here but it wasn't on purpose. He popped up at my sister's house because he heard about Jayson getting shot. I wasn't returning any of his calls so he stalked me and tracked me down. When he showed up I told him to leave because he was not invited and I reminded him of the nature of our relationship.

I know how this looks to you and I am so sorry I didn't tell you all of this sooner I just got so caught up in everything else going on it got away from me. But I was going to tell you tonight when we got back from the convention. I figured we would have the conversation once and I could tell you emphatically that it was taken care of at that time."

When she is done talking she walks over to him but he steps back from her; her eyes begin to water her worries are coming true. He is going to leave her over this stupid mistake she made and there is nothing she can do about it. He sees the hurt in her face and the regret in her eyes; he knows she didn't mean any harm but he is not willing to let her off the hook for lying and being deceitful. That's something he isn't willing to tolerate; he went through that in his marriage and that's why he is divorced.

The room is so quiet it feels like the world stops; Fitz is inflamed he can't speak because if he does he will say something he cannot take back. The level of pain in his face is breaking Liv's heart and she tries to hold back but she can't she breaks down in tears and pleads for his forgiveness as she apologizes repeatedly.

He wants to talk to her but he just can't do it right now; he doesn't have the words. He looks at her and says "I can't do this. I can't do this again" as he backs away from her. She begs him not to leave; but he says "I just can't Liv" and walks out. Seeing the white and red roses lying on the dresser causes her tears to flow even faster. She picks them up and cradles them as she lays on the floor crying, regretting her decision of lying to him, and reading the card that says "thank you for always having my back" I love you always Fitz."

The tears won't stop and neither will the pain; could it be that it's really over. As she recalls the look on his face she fears it could truly be the end of them. She knows he's hurt but she didn't mean to hurt him. He didn't even listen to her he just reacted and left. How could he just walk out like that? If he could let her go that easily maybe its better they fall a part now instead of much later. Maybe this is for the best she thinks but it still doesn't hurt any less; she needs comfort in this moment so she reaches out desperately and hopes the thought in her head telling her to make the call isn't steering her wrong. She grabs her phone and through the tears she makes a call; she hears the phone ringing now all she needs is to hear the voice.

Fitz sits in his hotel room with eyes full of tears, rage, and hurt coursing through his veins; how could he be so stupid to think especially at his age that he could find true love so quickly and from such a younger woman. He thought this time was different; she made him think it was different. How could it be that all he asks is for honesty and that seems to be the one thing he cannot get in a romantic relationship.

He knows they are moving fast; but he thought they were still on the same page; the I love you's the level of intimacy the connection they appear to have with one another could that all be a mirage or wishful thinking? Right now he simply cannot be certain of what is going on; but he knows that he has to get going the press meetings starts in a half hour. As he washes his face and prepares to leave out he sees his phone ringing; he looks at the screen and feels conflicted on whether to answer or not. Feeling like answering will send him on an emotional shift he cannot deal with right now before being on camera he hits ignore and walks out the door.

He arrives at the press meeting location still a bit emotionally out of sorts; but he doesn't have time to let his feelings digest. He has an obligation to his supporters and his voters to show up and give them his best; he feels the struggle internally, but it will have to wait. After parking he exits the vehicle as his phone rings again and again he hits ignore as he hears Cyrus calling his name.

"Fitz you have to be on stage in 15 minutes and you haven't gotten into make up yet." Fitz still somewhat consumed by his thoughts doesn't respond despite hearing him. Cyrus sees he is not responding to him and takes a good look at him; he looks like he just got hit by a truck. "Fitz look at me. What is going on what's wrong? Where is Liv?" Fitz stops walking; he looks at him and says "she's not coming." Cyrus now makes the connection; clearly something is wrong between them; this is what he was afraid of; damn it why did they have to fall for each other he thinks.

He tries to save the day and give him a pep talk "look Fitz I don't know what happened between you and Liv but..." Fitz interjects "no you don't know so leave it alone Cy I will be fine" he says with rage in his eyes that causes Cyrus to step back. "Fitz you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but damn it you have to be on camera now in just 10 minutes. You are walking into a room full of reporters waiting for us not to mention the viewers at home and anyone with half a brain can see that you are a mess right now. So talk or don't talk to me but gaddamn it man pull yourself together!"

Fitz looks at Cyrus as they prepare to enter the building and says "Cyrus I am a politician faking it is what I do; just point me in the direction of the cameras." They enter the building and Cyrus sends him to make up then he walks into the press room; the moment he crosses the threshold his face lights up and his smile sparkles; like he said he's a politician he fakes it for a living. Although he appears to be fine in his head he thinks to himself; was Liv faking it with him could it be their connection is all in his head?

**Thank you all for your wonderful and encouraging reviews and helpful critiques: I really appreciate all of the support and interest in this fan fic. This story is truly taking off; please stay tuned for more updates coming soon. Find out what happens with Fitz and Liv. will the RNC really back off of Fitz after knowing about him and Liv? What will happen at the Black and White Ball? Will Matt take the hint, take a stand or just make a scene? Will the powers that be make an appearance and is Big Gerry done causing drama? All of these questions will be answered and more in the next installment. Thanks again peeps; feel free to share and recommend this story and my other fan fic Realizing The Dream to all your friends and family and of course keep the comments and reviews coming they give me inspiration! **


	36. Chapter 36

She gets up off the floor and sits on the bed as she waits for the phone to be answered she feels like her heart is going to stop at any minute. After a series of ringing tones her hopes fall short and she suddenly hears voicemail; she cries until she cannot muster up tears anymore. She is so angry at herself for not coming clean sooner and not being honest with him about Matt that she cannot even look at herself in the mirror.

The pain in her heart feels so real she truly feels like it's breaking. She grabs her phone again seeing its 9:30am and realizes that's why Ellie didn't answer she remembers she volunteers at the boy's school today. She also realizes the press meeting will be starting soon; she goes to turn on the television and her phone vibrates.

She sees there is a text from Fitz. She stares at the unopened message for at least five minutes before she reads it. She is terrified at what it may say. She takes a breath and clicks on the message "I love you we will talk later." Seeing the text makes her smile and gives her hope that maybe they can resolve this and move forward. But she is still feeling terrible so she calls Abby.

Abby answers "my goodness two calls in two days perhaps we are on to something here." Liv replies "Abby I messed up I really messed up." Abby no longer smiling says "Livy what's wrong?" Liv explains what happened and Abby is quiet for several seconds before saying "oh my God Livy I am so sorry" as Liv has found more tears and is obviously crying. Abby feels her pain, she doesn't want her to be this upset; however, she understands Fitz's feelings about how this looks.

Abby suddenly remembers one ray of hope "Livy you said he texted you right?" She responds "yes" as she wipes her eyes. "Then honey if he says he will talk to you when he gets back and he loves you that's a good sign. At least he didn't say kick rocks."

Abby's comment makes Liv laugh; exactly what she was going for. "Livy I know your upset but you have to calm down and look at things for what they are honey. He loves you he isn't going anywhere he is just upset." Liv knows that Abby is right she just has to give him his space and time to deal with this and then they can talk it out. For the first time since the situation unfolds Liv is breathing and functioning well.

Her and Abby talk and she takes her mind off of her current issues by distracting her with work. They end up getting a number of work related tasks completed so Liv doesn't have to make any business calls despite her feeling better. She looks at the clock and sees its almost 11:00 so she gets off the phone with Abby and decides to check in to the presser. She wonders how he is doing or looking.

She turns up the television volume and sees him walk into the room; he looks flawless like he is on top of the world. No one would ever know that he is going through such an emotional time. I guess that is the beauty of being a politician; he can put his game face on at any time to fit the moment. She's watching the presser but not really paying attention to what he's saying just looking at his face.

As she checks out mentally a little she sits in thought trying to figure out what she is going to say to him when he comes back. Her thoughts are broken by a reporter asking "what do you have to say to people who question how effective and understanding an advocate you can be for families and family values if you have no children and you're not married?" She pauses for his answer; he says "I'd say to them stay tuned."

Liv cracks a smile and the reporters laugh but then he says "seriously a person doesn't have to experience everything to be compassionate or passionate about it. Families are the backbone of our society and must be protected and preserved regardless of their make-up or class. Another reporter follows up "you say stay tuned Gov. Grant; does that mean that something is brewing for you in the love department?"

He responds "yes there is Lacy and that's all I am willing to say for now; I've already said too much. You're going to get me in trouble' he says with a charming grin. Liv watches as all the female reporters chuckle; Liv notes Lacy appears to be laughing extra hard at his jokes, somewhat upset about his admission of being in a relationship, and a bit too aggressive for her taste. Whereas other female reporters are getting back to asking more politically based questions. He handles the questions seamlessly Liv thinks; he's so damn smooth a true smooth operator. She is happy to hear his response about having someone in his life; again another good sign they may make it through this after all. She watches the rest of the first meeting and all of the second before she decides to go get ready for his return.

As she washes her face and cleans up her appearance as best she can her phone rings. She sees its Ellie calling her back; "hey sissy" she says as she answers. "Hey Livy I saw you called earlier I was at the school with the boys" she says as she sighs and has a seat glad to have a minute of rest. Liv replies "yeah I didn't remember you were busy until after I called you; sorry I didn't mean to bother you." Ellie feels something isn't right. "Sissy what's going on with you?" Liv takes a breath "it's nothing Ellie really." Ellie says "Olivia Carolyn Pope you better spill it. Don't make me come down there girl" she says in her best mama meaning business voice. Liv smiles because she sounds just like their mother when she does this.

"Okay Ellie; but you cannot tell mama or Zoe because that's like telling mama. Do you promise?" Ellie says "you're talking to me not baby sis Liv come on now you know better than to ask me that foolishness" she says with a serious tone. Liv agrees Ellie is like a vault; she knows all her secrets. She always joked if she committed a crime she'd confess to her because she'd never tell anyone.

Liv tells Ellie the story about her and Fitz and when she's done Ellie says "Livy first of all you need to stop using speaker phone for calls like that" Liv laughs. "Second I understand his point, but I also see your side because technically everything happened before you and him actually got together and with everything going on you really didn't have a chance to tell him anything."

Liv says "yes that was sort of what I was thinking; but bottom line I have learned my lesson." Ellie laughs and says "that's a good thing; so you're okay now?" Liv replies "yes I am Abby talked me down off the ledge and he should be back soon so we can talk. I am much calmer and I'm sure he will be too." Ellie says "yes we must let cooler heads prevail; so are you going to come see us when you come to LA Saturday for your benefit?" Liv says "of course I am I can't come all the way to LA and not see you and the family sissy. How is it being with mama and daddy this long going for you?"


	37. Chapter 37

Ellie says "girl I plead the fifth; you know your father and that's all I am going to say about that because I am a Christian" she says with laughter and they both laugh. "You haven't caught them in any compromising positions have you?" Ellie says "no thank goodness and I have them in the farthest bedroom because I don't want to hear anything either." Liv agrees that is best knowing their parents.

"So when will you be here?" Liv says "I am not sure yet but I will let you know when I figure it out." Ellie says "why not bring the governor with you?" Liv says "funny Ellie; I'm sure the family will love hanging with secret service all over the property." Ellie laughs; that's right he will have secret service assigned after tonight. I'm sorry bad idea on my part."

Liv replies "no worries I will figure something out and let you know for sure by tomorrow okay?" Ellie replies "okay sissy I will talk to you later; good luck with the governor" she says as they hang up. After ending the call Liv sits for a moment in wonderment about her and Ellie's conversation. She decides to take a nap feeling a little tired; which happens after a hard cry. She grabs the card from the roses and lays down to rest in the bed.

After the final question is asked and answered Fitz shakes hands with a few reporters and walks out of the room to a waiting Cyrus who is bothered by his relationship question responses. As Fitz approaches him he says "you looked and sounded great Fitz but was it really necessary to elude to a relationship especially if things are not going well with you and Liv? I mean you could break up and talking about her would be all for not."

Fitz looks at Cyrus and says "Cy you don't know what the hell you're talking about and are not in a position to talk to me about my relationship. So back off and mind your own damn business!" Fitz says as he loosens his tie and walks away. "Fitz wait a minute" but he continues walking and says "I'm going back to the hotel Cy I will see you tonight." Cyrus thinks to himself this is why you don't mix business with pleasure.

As he walks to his truck he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket; he looks at the screen and takes a breath; he feels obligated to answer despite not being in a very chatty mood. So he answers "hey there cousin" he smiles "hey Jamie sorry about earlier I was busy so I couldn't take your calls." Jamie replies "I understand Mr. Presidential nominee" she says as they both laugh. She always makes him laugh she is quite the jokester. Fitz gets into his truck and continues his conversation as he heads back to the hotel. "So what can I do for you Jamie?" He asks "I was calling to invite you to mom and dad's for dinner this Wednesday; it's going to be the whole family even Andrew may show up" she says gleefully and hopeful he will accept the invitation.

Fitz says "I don't know Jamie I will have to check I'm not sure what the campaign schedule looks like; but I can let you know later tonight." Fitz is not sure if being around family is what he needs right now; especially since the last time he went to a family event they'd invited several eligible women to meet him. It was a nightmare. "Fitz I know your busy; but it would be great to see you and I promise we won't have any women there to meet you" she says as they both laugh.

Fitz pulls into the parking lot of the hotel and parks as his cousin says "you sound a little off is everything okay?" He doesn't want to burden anyone with his emotional issues so he says "not really, but I am working it out." Jamie says "Fitz I can tell your hiding something what's going on you used to tell me everything?" He remembers they were quite close growing up; he is close to all of his cousins because they grew up like siblings.

Feeling the need to unload the stress that is on his heart and also to get another point of view he explains that he is in a new relationship and he thought their path was clear but found out she hadn't officially broke things off with a casual relationship she had before they met. After asking a few questions of Fitz which he answers honestly Jamie says "Fitz you need to remember that Liv isn't Mellie so she shouldn't have to pay for her transgressions. It sounds to me like this brought back those bad memories. But the circumstances couldn't be more different. I think she deserves the benefit of the doubt don't you?"

Fitz listens to Jamie and he hears her words; it makes sense perhaps he is punishing Liv for Mellie's behavior and that isn't fair. "I just don't like lies and deception; that drives me crazy" he says in a serious tone. Jamie says "then how the hell are you a politician?" Fitz was having a serious moment; but had to admit her joke was funny. He laughs with her. "Sorry I had to walk through the door you just opened with those words. Look I think your feelings are valid Fitz;but you two just need to effectively communicate and you will be fine." Fitz smiles and appreciates the advice.

"Thanks Jamie I appreciate your encouraging words." Jamie replies "no problem; just make sure you bring Liv with you if you come to the house. We would all like to see the one who has stolen your heart." Fitz replies "I will do that Jamie; I will call you later" he says as he gets out the truck and they trade good-byes.

Liv wakes from her nap feeling better than she did when she laid down. She sees it's after 1pm and he's not back yet. She gets up and goes to the bathroom; she sees her eyes are puffy and red so she washes her face and places a cool compress on her eyelids for a few minutes. She notices an immediate affect; she feels like she needs some tea to calm her nerves.

So she orders some and sits out in the living room watching television and waiting for Fitz to show up. She considers calling him but decides against it; a few moments later after her tea is delivered Fitz walks in the door with his overnight bag in hand, he looks calmer but also looks tired. She's sitting Indian style on the couch and unsure how to greet him. Their eyes meet and she says "hi" he responds "hi" as he sits on the couch and says "you didn't answer my text." She looks at him and says "I wanted to talk in person."

The room goes quiet as he adjusts his body toward her on the couch he notices her body language, she's all huddled up, her eyes are red and a little puffy. He knows she's been crying a lot. It hurt him to see her suffering; that wasn't his intention at all he just needed space to think. Livy the situation with my ex hurt me deeply the lies the betrayal the deception. All of it damn near killed me and I will not do that again; you lying to me brought all of that back."

He pauses and takes a breath as he notices her reaction to his words; he knows she's remorseful he can see it clearly in her eyes. "But I know you didn't mean any harm and its unfair for me to dump my baggage from my old relationship onto you. You don't deserve to pay for someone else's mistakes. You can only answer for your own actions. So for that I am very sorry."


	38. Chapter 38

Liv responds "I understand your feelings Fitz and I am sorry I lied to you and deceived you because it was wrong; I should've talked to you about it sooner. I had the chance but I chickened out." Fitz appreciates her acknowledgement of dishonesty.

"Now that we are both calmer I need to ask you some questions about you and Matt." Liv replies "okay what do you want to know?" He leans forward a bit and says do you have feelings for him?" Liv says "no I don't anymore. I say anymore Fitz because about 6 months into our arrangement I proposed that we try to develop a relationship; but it didn't work. So we went back to our casual situation."

Fitz says "so you were able to just stop wanting to be with him romantically and relegate it to just sex?" Liv says "yes I was because first of all I didn't feel for him the way I feel for you; I've never felt like this with anyone else. Second it's not like we saw each other frequently remember we live on separate coasts. We don't talk on the phone or text unless we are setting up a meet so the distance was perfect I was able to get my head together and move on from that thought, but that was almost 2 years ago. Therefore when you and I met there were no feelings for him to consider."

He is glad she is being so honest with him. He knows she doesn't have to be; but she is choosing to be merely because he is asking her questions. Liv sees his facial response to her answer and feels like it's settling in. However, she knows he's not done. She's sure he's been thinking of all kinds of questions to ask while he's been gone. After a short silence he asks "when he came to your sister's house did you kiss him?" Liv looks him in his eyes and says "absolutely not baby these lips are all yours." He smiles at her and touches her face; she presses her face into his hand and says "I love you so much Fitz" he responds "I love you too Livy."

She moves closer to him on the couch and stops half way as he changes his position. He looks at her and says come here ushering her into his lap. She smiles and climbs into his lap and cuddles up into his arms. They sit in silence as he kisses her forehead and strokes her back; she breaks the silence and says Fitz please believe me I am so sorry I know I messed up by being dishonest, and it will never happen again I promise." He hears her and he believes her. He sees the look of repentance on her face and she sees the look of forgiveness in his eyes.

"Livy again all I ask is that you be honest; if you're honest we can get past anything but if not we are done. I can't do this again. I won't do this again. Liv you can't handle me or us the way you handle your clients. When something happens we need to talk it out; sometimes the answer is immediate but sometimes it takes time to find. Nonetheless we find it together; you're not in control of everything okay?"

She looks into his eyes and says "I hear you loud and clear your right you're not my client this isn't business this is our relationship and I have to treat it that way. But just remember you also have to react to me based on us and not based on your past you have to be fair."He strokes her cheek and says "I know you hear me Livy, I believe your sorry, and your right I do have to be fair; I will work on that I promise" he says as he kisses her lips sweetly and she kisses him back as he holds her in his arms and they try to recover from the emotional tensions.

After sitting for a while the quietness is broken by Liv's stomach growling loudly. They both smile and Fitz says "wow is that your stomach?" He says laughing as she tucks her head into his chest and covers her eyes in embarrassment yet still laughing too. "Are you hungry?" She smiles and says "a little" as she smiles up at him after he pulls her head out of his chest. "A little it sounds like a bear is in your belly. Let's go get some food I'm hungry too" as he helps her get up and he stands up too. They hug but before he walks away she says "Fitz I know you were upset with me earlier; I deserved your anger, but please next time don't walk away from me like that okay?"

He sees the fear in her eyes and hears the trembling in her voice. He takes her face into his hands and kisses her lips sweetly after saying "okay Livy I'm sorry I won't do that again." She smiles at him and takes a breath; she steps back from him and says "okay let me go change and I will be ready" she says as she hurries into the bedroom.

He can tell her spirits are up; he hates that they had such an emotional moment especially so early in their relationship, but feels good that they are making it through it. He sees her commitment to making it work and it gives him more hope that it will. Since she is going to change he figures maybe he should too; so he grabs his bag and decides to change into some jeans and a polo shirt with some casual shoes and sits down to wait for her. Liv looks in the mirror and sees the puffiness has subsided and grabs the visine out of her purse to clear up the red eyes.

She sends Abby and Ellie quick text messages letting them know all is well. Abby responds with smiley faces and hearts. Ellie responds "good now stop texting me and get back to him lol." Liv laughs as she reads her text; she puts down her phone as she applies her eyeliner and lip gloss. Looking at her hair she decides to wear it down since Fitz hasn't seen it down before.

She heats up her bumpers to give her hair some life and in a matter of a few minutes she is ready to go. She grabs her purse to complete her look and walks out to meet him wearing a blue jean skirt mid-thigh with a pink top and some pink matching sandals. When she comes back into the living room she sees he's changed clothes too; "you didn't say you were changing clothes" she says as she checks out his attire.

"I figured since you were casual I should be too; plus I am more comfortable in casual wear anyway. Do I look okay?" Liv smiles "yes you look sexy as hell as always baby." He grins "thank you Livy, you look beautiful as always especially with your hair down; that's what took so long huh?" She smiles and they both laugh as they walk out the door. As they step into the elevator Fitz looks her up and down from behind focusing on her ass; when the doors close he grabs her and kisses her deeply while squeezing her ass.


	39. Chapter 39

The kiss breaks just before they get to the main floor and the doors open. Liv is completely speechless and turned on beyond belief. He smiles at her and says "are you okay" as they step off the elevator. She looks at him and her speech finally comes back to her as she says "had you done that in the room we'd be naked right now." Fitz whispers "it's not too late to go back" he says as he bites his bottom lip. She laughs and says "let's go eat; we can revisit that kiss later. Had I known this skirt would get that reaction from you I would've worn it sooner" she says making them both laugh as they walk out to his truck.

As they drive off she asks "where are we going?" He responds "I think we should wipe the slate clean; a do over what do you think?" She replies "yes I do too; I could go for some orange chicken and egg rolls." He laughs loving that they are on the same page; "the only thing missing is Luther" she says smiling. He smiles back as he says; "who says he's missing;" as he presses a button on the cd player and the song starts to play. They are both smiling and he holds her hand as they ride down the road with her singing the chorus for him per his request. The moment feels like magic just like it did the first time.

They arrive at the restaurant; order and again play the staring game momentarily. She asks "how was the presser? You looked good and it seemed like you were having fun Mr. Funny man" he says "it was good for me; what about you? How did I come across?" She says "you seem very likeable and charming; I think the female reporters are a little sad at your comment about being in a relationship."

Fitz smiles and says "Liv they were just doing their jobs asking questions. I don't think they really cared to hear my answer." Liv says "you are so blind Fitz that reporter Lacy likes you; if you go back and watch her face when you answer her question you will see what I mean. But it doesn't matter because your mine anyway." He laughs and says "yes I am and you're mine." She smiles and says "I agree." "How was Cyrus?" Fitz sighs "he was Cyrus; worried for no reason and then nosey because he's Cyrus." Liv laughs knowing that he probably sensed there was something wrong between them and tried to weigh in on it without Fitz's request.

As they eat they chat about his speech tonight and the upcoming campaign strategies that she has in play for the general election. Before they realize it time has flown by once again just like their last trip here. However, it is time well spent they just need time alone together to get their emotions back in check. As they leave the restaurant getting into the truck Liv says "let's go to the movies." Fitz smiles and laughs and then realizes she is serious. "Wait for real?" She says "yes I want to go to the movies. We have never gone on an actual date and once you get your secret service detail tonight we won't be able to go anywhere without being noticed. So let's go on at least one regular date before you get your detail."

Fitz smiles at her and says "damn your smart; that's a great idea Livy I love doing anything that gets you into my arms" he says as he leans over the seat to kiss her. She looks up a theatre on her phone and they find one about 10 minutes away. They arrive at the theatre Liv says "I will get the tickets and you can pay for the popcorn" Fitz responds "no I will pay for the tickets and popcorn Liv." "Fitz they are movie tickets not an engagement ring I can pay for the tickets." She isn't ready for his reply "so since we are on the subject princes, oval, round, radiant, or cushion?" She smiles impressed with his knowledge of diamond cuts and replies "princes" he says "white or color?" She giggles as she replies "white" he smiles and says "okay I will make a mental note of that for later" as he opens the door for her and they walk into the theatre after purchasing tickets to see Superman; somehow it seems like a fitting selection.

He buys the popcorn and candy and they are seated just as the previews are starting; noticing that there are very few people in the theatre they are sitting in the back and cuddling up in the corner making out until the movie starts like two teenagers. It is a much needed couple moment; they need to reconnect. They watch the movie and enjoy it as Liv compares him to the Superman character because of his lone curl that pops up from time to time. Fitz laughs at her and blushes; which she finds adorable.

After the movie they walk toward his truck but not before an older white woman approaches him and says "are you Governor Grant?" He replies smiling "yes I am" she says "can I have your autograph?" Fitz is humbled he shakes her hand and he signs an autograph for her and she thanks him as she says "is she your girlfriend?" pointing to Liv before he can answer she says "she's beautiful; you two make a gorgeous couple. My husband is black. So I love to see mixed couples it's very refreshing to see people who you can relate to especially in political office." Fitz says "thank you and yes she is my beautiful girlfriend."

Liv looks at him smiling and blushing as he takes her hand and they wave good-bye to her and walk away. When they get into the truck Liv says "Fitz you can't tell people I'm your girlfriend" he says "I didn't tell people I told one person. I can't and won't deny you Livy if someone asks I just can't say no especially with you standing next to me."

She understands how he feels and appreciates him trying to protect her feelings. But she knows there may come a time when denying their relationship will be necessary. However, today she is not having that discussion with him she will let it be. She simply replies "okay" as she sees the love and hope in his eyes. They share a quick kiss and they make their way back to the hotel holding hands as they drive back and again listen to Luther.

After they pull into the hotel parking lot they go to her room; upon arrival they sit on the couch as Fitz says "what are you going to do about the ball on Saturday?" She sighs "I am glad you bought that up I was thinking maybe you could come as my unofficial date."

Fitz says "okay and how does that work?" She says "we can go together and even dance, but we are not an official couple publically so you can't kiss me in public. We can make it legitimate by inviting other campaign staff too. Since I am on the board I can just add them to the guest list. What do you think?" Fitz thinks for a moment and says "yeah that can work I am on the donation list anyway I just don't attend often. But this year I have a reason to attend."


	40. Chapter 40

She smiles and says "thank you baby. Oh one more thing what do you think about meeting my family this weekend?" Fitz has a look of surprise on his face "uhm okay?" She sees his look and says "what's wrong you don't want to meet them?" He says "no that's not it at all I just didn't expect you to say that that's all. It's fine Liv I would love to meet everyone. As a matter a fact speaking of family you can come with me to my aunt's house tomorrow night. She is having dinner for the family. My cousin Jamie called me today and invited me." Liv is overjoyed. "Yes that will be great I so want to hear about you growing up and meet the people you grew up with too."

Fitz can already see the embarrassing pictures that his aunt Helen is undoubtedly pulling out to show Liv. But it's all in fun because he will have his chance to get the same pics from her family at some point. Their conversation is interrupted by Fitz's phone buzzing; it's a text from his travel agent. "Oh I forgot about that" he says as she says "forgot about what?" He smiles and says "nothing." She laughs and says "oh it's something and I want to know what was that text about?"

He looks at her seeing the jealousy in her eyes and says it's a text from my travel agent; I asked her to book us a trip to an exotic island so we can make love on the beach during our vacation after tonight." She smiles and says "wow that would be amazing Fitz; but I doubt if we can do that right now we are in the middle of a campaign." He says "I know it was wishful thinking anyway; but I do want to take a week off after today." She agrees "yes we should at least do that to rest up for the long voyage. "

"So we can fly out tomorrow morning to Santa Barbara; spend the day with my family and go to my house that's an hour away from hers. Your family can come stay with us over the weekend; your sister can even bring the kids I can get nannies and have a blow up fun park delivered. It will be fun; what do you think?"

Liv looks at him excitedly but confirms "you want my entire family to stay in your house?" He laughs "yes unless they would rather sleep outside." They both smile as Liv says "Fitz that is a lot my family can be a bit much why not just meet them for lunch somewhere?" Fitz takes her hand "Liv we are going to be together forever so what's the big deal with me spending a few days with my future in-laws? Are you ashamed of me?" he says with a smile.

She laughs and says "of course not Fitz I just don't want them to scare you away" he smiles and says "Liv I don't scare easily I am here for the long haul don't worry." She relaxes as he reassures her it will be fine. "Okay I will run it by the family and let you know what they say." He says "okay" as she feels his hand sliding up her thigh and his lips on her neck.

The necking turns into a kiss that deepens quickly as she prepares to feel his hand play when his phone rings; by the ringtone they know it's Cyrus. They both groan and Fitz answers "Yes Cyrus" Cyrus replies "hey Fitz we need to go over your speech for tonight. Can you come downstairs?" Fitz looks at his watch and sees the time is ticking away "okay Cy give me about a half hour" Cyrus says "okay we will be in the volunteer room."

He says "okay" then hangs up. Liv hearing part of the conversation says "you have to go?" Fitz responds "yeah Cy wants me to work on my speech for tonight" Liv replies "that's not a bad idea especially with the changes we just talked about making. Let's go so we can see how it sounds" she says as she gets ready to get up.

He grabs her hand and pulls her close "I'm not really ready for our date to be over. I say we finish what we started. We have 30 minutes to work with; let's see what we can accomplish." she smiles as he leans in to kiss her and she manages to break the kiss and turn away from him to catch her bearings as she says"Fitz you need to work on your speech" he smiles and says "I'd rather work on you" as he grabs her from behind. She feels him pressing firmly against her ass while his hand makes its way up her skirt and he kisses her neck; her heat index skyrockets and suddenly saying no isn't in her vocabulary.

All she can do is moan "ooooh Fitz" as his fingers move her panties to the side and slide between her folds. He calculatingly massages her clit as her wetness increases significantly. She cannot stop moaning; the more she moans the pace intensifies. She feels her arousal dancing on the edge of the wall and she wants him right now.

His fingers feel nice but she wants to feel him. She pushes back against him and unbuckles his pants with her hands behind her back as she says "I need to feel you" then suddenly she feels her clit tighten and the need to release is imminent; seconds later she explodes onto his fingers as she moans "OOOOh God MMMM."

After her release still feeling his happy stick at attention pressing against her she turns around and pushes him down onto the couch. He looks at her with a lustful smile as she pulls down his pants and he removes her panties. She straddles him and slides down onto him quickly; the entry is fast and deliberate making them both yell "Oh Fuck" her wetness is unfathomable and his stiffness is ridiculous. She grinds on him dipping her hips and squeezing him internally.

He moans her name "Oh Damn It Livy MMM" as he bites his lip and throws his head back while squeezing her ass. She's working her hips like her life depends on it; the pleasure is unmistakable they are entranced in the moment. He's squeezing and sucking her breasts as she rides him like a bucking bronco.

The intensity is unreal she feels him pulsating as her walls are contracting. She's trying to hold on and he can feel her pulling back. "Give it to me Livy" "no baby not yet it's so good oh God it's too good." Liv wants to keep this pleasure window open as long as possible but Fitz knows he's super close and is about to release so he needs to push her over the edge.

He latches onto her left breast and sucks it like its his oxygen; the suction causes her clit to tingle and her arousal wall to crack as her pace quickens and she moans "Oh yeah Oh yeah OOOOh Fitz" and her wall crumbles as he moans "Oh Oh Oh Livy MMMM." With their releases complete they kiss romantically as they catch their breath.

Feeling he is still alert she kisses him deeper; he turns to lay her on the couch as he lays between her legs. He pauses to remove his shirt; she bites her lip as she marvels at his abs and sweeps her hand from his pectorals down to his abs and grabs his manhood stroking him as he leans down to kiss her. He kisses her as he slides inside her; his entry is smooth and strong. She grips his shoulders as he thrusts digging deep into her with long deep strokes. "Oh Fitz Oh Baby MMM" he smiles as she says his name; she sounds so sexy and the feeling is so intense and enjoyable he returns a moan "Oh Livy it's so good baby.


	41. Chapter 41

Their motions are fluid and their arousals are on the same pattern. Their tensions are high and climaxes are on the cusp. He quickens his pace as her walls contract. His aggression is rising and she feels it in his muscles. She moans for him to go faster; he speeds up the pace then rises up on his knees and drills into her hard and fast causing them both to moan immensely with pleasure as their thrusts synchronize. Several thrusts later they fall into the abyss of orgasm.

His release is plentiful; she loves the feeling of him pumping into her; they kiss as their bodies recover from orgasm and their breathing stabilizes. He stares into her eyes and she smiles back at him. "Damn I love you" she giggles and says "I love you too." They kiss once more and then go clean up to meet Cyrus. As he turns around to grab his shirt she notices scratch marks on his back. She covers her mouth and says "I'm sorry about your back" he smiles and says "it's worth the sacrifice" as he kisses her lips quickly and hurriedly cleans up to get downstairs to practice his speech.

They arrive downstairs in the volunteer area and Fitz goes up on the stage to start working on his speech. One of the aids helps him get set up and rolls the teleprompter into position. As she walks around to the side of the stage to watch Fitz rehearse she sees Cyrus walking down the hallway smiling. This is alarming to Liv because Cyrus doesn't smile that often and when he does that normally means someone else isn't smiling. As he gets closer she makes up her mind to just go with it and not ask any questions for fear she will get an answer she doesn't want to hear.

"Hey Liv how are you today; great day isn't it?" Liv replies "Hey Cy I am doing well and yes it is a great day. You excited about the convention tonight?" He says "actually yes I am; I just got the confirmation. We are to be there by 7:15 and we hit the stage at 8pm. We must be on time by it being live tv" he says critically. Liv says "no problem Cy we will leave early so we are there before 7:15 to avoid any mishaps. By the way I am sorry for me losing my temper last night and my comments to you. I was rude and disrespectful and that is unacceptable." Cy responds "I understand Liv you and Fitz have every right to be angry I was out of line in many ways I can admit to that it's fine.I appreciate you two giving me a chance to redeem myself. By the way have you heard any reverberations from our quick strike?"

Liv replies "no all is quiet on the home front " she says looking at him. "Good no news is good news" he says smiling. Liv cannot explain it but she's getting that funny feeling in her gut like she did last night talking to him. She knows something isn't right; but she isn't going to push it for now.

As their conversation ends they both watch Fitz run through his speech a second time; after hearing it in its entirety including some additional changes she hadn't heard before she finds his speech impressive and powerful. He sounds terrific; very strong and presidential. Her and Cyrus both applaud him at the end; they agree he looks and sounds fantastic, he is ready for tonight.

As he walks off the stage he sees the smiles of both Cyrus and Liv and he knows he did well. They are truly his harshest critiques so he is happy the are satisfied with his performance. "Hey Cy" says Fitz as he approaches them; "hello Fitz you are looking and sounding sharp my friend." Fitz responds "thank you; you like the changes I made to the speech?" Cyrus says "yes I think they are great improvements; you are going to slay them tonight, we are on our way sir in 6 months-time we will be in the oval."

Fitz and Liv smile at him as Fitz says "yes we will Cyrus" both taking in his excitement. At that moment Cyrus' phone rings and he says "sorry I have to take this, but I will see you both in a few hours. Let's leave at 6:30pm okay?" They both respond "okay, bye Cyrus" as he walks away. Even Fitz comments on his attitude; "what the hell got into him?"

Liv laughs "isn't it awful I was thinking the same thing. I don't know but I am not asking that way I have plausible deniability." Both Fitz and Livy laugh it off knowing that her statement couldn't be more true; with Cyrus one can never be certain what the real deal is.

Seeing that they have a few hours before they have to start getting ready for the convention they decide to head back upstairs to the room. As they walk she asks "how does it feel almost being the republican nominee for president?" He smiles "it feels pretty cool to be honest. Regardless of everything that's going on I am still happy to be here."

She understands his comment; it's good he's not to allowing the chaos around them to take away from the enjoyment of the moment. "Well you deserve to be able to enjoy the moment; you have worked very hard to get here Fitz." He responds as they step off the elevator "thank you and so have you and everyone a part of my team. You all should take a bow" he says as he kisses her sweetly as he opens the door and they enter her suite.

After getting inside they sit on the couch and cuddle watching television; some of the news coverage for the convention is on. As the broadcast goes on one reporter says the Robert Johnson head of the RNC is notably missing tonight. However, his role will be fulfilled by second in command Johnathan Booth. Both Liv and Fitz look at each other as Liv say "looks like the RNC is fast tracking the removal of Robert from his position huh?" "Yeah I guess they couldn't wait to replace him; oh well."

Looking for a chance to change the subject Fitz looks at her and says "why don't you call your sister and check in with them about our plans this weekend and I will call Jamie and let her know we are coming?" Liv replies "okay" as she grabs her phone out of her purse and he pulls his out of his pocket. Liv goes into the bedroom to talk and he stays in the Living room.

She's happy when Ellie answers "hey sissy" she says as Ellie returns the greeting. "Why are you calling me you should be with the governor." She says teasing her. Liv laughs and says "I am with him I am calling because he is inviting you and the family to his house in Santa Barbara this weekend. Do you think you all can come?" Ellie says with excitement "Of course; wait he wants all of us? Girl are you sure even Zoe and Mark? If so he's brave."

Liv laughs and says I asked to be certain and he says he wants to meet everyone; you can even bring the kids he will have nannies there and a blow up play area for the boys to play on." Ellie is out done by his generosity and consideration for her family. "Livy that is great; I am happy to come; but you know you need to talk to daddy first right?" Liv sighs and says "yes I know I have to talk to him. I think I will come get you guys on Thursday morning and spend the day with you in LA so he and I can talk before we get to Fitz's house." Ellie agrees "that is a good plan; I am sure everything will be fine though he's googled him since we told him and his reaction isn't bad. Hell it's better than it was with Jayson; we all remember that catastrophe." Liv replies "yes please don't remind me; my goodness."


	42. Chapter 42

Liv and Ellie laugh; it's good they can laugh now but when it was happening no one could crack a smile. Their father was so mean to Jayson Liv's mother had to step in to address it. But now you would never know he ever had an issue with Jayson in the past. He loves him and treats him like a son. "I'm glad you and your crew are on board; we will probably fly from LA to Santa Barbara are you okay with that with the kids?" Ellie replies "yes they will be fine; they had to have their first plane ride sometime. I think they will like it." Liv says "yes I think so too.

Well I better get going I have to get ready for the convention; can you tell everybody about the travel plan and I will see them Thursday? I'm not sure if Zoe can come or not but just find out for me okay?" Ellie replies "okay sissy I will; see you then bye" as Liv says bye she then hangs up the phone and plugs up her curling irons to let them heat up before she gets ready.

She walks out into the living room and Fitz is hanging up his phone as she walks in. "Hey how did it go with the family" he says. She replies "it went well Ellie is going to propose it to them and I should have a confirmation by tomorrow. Only issue is I will have to go talk to my dad about you before you two meet. It's tradition; no worries."

Fitz smiles and says "okay it makes sense for you to go Thursday morning then come back with them that night or Friday. Flying would be best." She smiles thinking to herself yep I already planned that to the tee. But she says "yeah that's a great idea baby." He can have the credit for the idea she thinks to herself with a smile.

Suddenly one topic they didn't discuss pops into her head; there is a small caveat we need to discuss." Fitz says "I am listening." Liv says "when my parents are at your house we have to sleep in separate rooms." Fitz looks at her and laughs thinking she is joking but sees she is serious. "Fitz I'm serious my parents are very religious and I don't want to offend my parents by sharing a bed with you during their visit. We have to be married for that to be acceptable; just like if we were to visit them we would have to sleep separately" Fitz is looking at her in disbelief and saying nothing. He was raises Catholic but doesn't practice his faith; he understands the biblical references to fornication being a sin; but he didn't think it would be an issue just because her parents were visiting. However, he doesn't want to make a big deal about it; perhaps she's just being presumptuous and will change later.

"Fitz say something" he says "Liv I didn't expect you to say that so I'm a little surprised; but if it's that important to you then fine I will agree to it. But does that mean I can't kiss or touch you either?" She smiles "you can kiss me but we just have to be respectful, no groping in front of my parents." Fitz shakes his head and says "this is going to be a long weekend." Liv laughs and kisses him lightly. "Are you changing your mind now?" Fitz touches her face and says "no Livy I'm not your family is welcome to come to my house and I will behave." She gets excited about the idea of them spending time together as a group.

" Zoe and Mark are going to fly in too if that's okay. That way you can meet everybody at once." He says "yes that's fine Livy there is plenty of room I have 13 bedrooms so everyone will be comfortable; she can bring Mark if she wants I don't know how your parents will feel though." Liv laughs "funny man" he smiles "I am just joking, but she can bring him so she isn't traveling alone. It's fine with me."

Liv is so very happy she kisses him repeatedly and he enjoys the attention and affection. But his alarm goes off to tell him he needs to start getting ready. "I need to go to my room to start getting ready it's already 5:00pm I will be back at 6:00pm; remember we are leaving at 6:30pm." She gives him a kiss that leaves him leaning against the wall as he grabs her ass. They both feel their natures rising; but manage to pull away so he can leave. "Later for sure okay" she says with a lustful smile as he replies "yes definitely, I love you" he says as he leaves and she says "I love you too."

Liv quickly jumps into the shower; she bathes and gets out. As the timer on her hair curlers goes off she is shaken from her thoughts. She decides to put spirals in her hair. She does a French twist in the back and soft spirals the front; the look is elegant and sophisticated. She puts on her make-up and makes sure her look is right as she unplugs her irons. As she slips on her dress and earrings she hears the outer door open and close. He always dresses so quickly and always looks good she doesn't know how he does it. But at least she is ready to go to so it's perfect timing.

Next thing she knows Fitz is coming through the door looking like a GQ model. His hair is curly and he is wearing the hell out of that custom fit navy blue suit with the red tie and black shoes. "Wow don't you look presidential" she says smiling at him. He replies thank you; you're looking very first lady like yourself." They smile at each other as she slips on her heels, grabs her clutch, and they walk out the door heading to the waiting car.

They arrive at the venue at 7:00pm well before the 7:15pm designated time; Cyrus eerily is still in great spirits. Still making them feel somewhat uncomfortable; but again ignoring the sensation to ask questions. They are greeted by all the members of the national committee except Robert. According to Johnathan the second in command Robert is taking some time to deal with some family concerns. Fitz and Liv advise they wish him well and hope all works out.

Fitz, Cyrus, and Liv are waiting in the green room talking to the other candidates; the tension in the room is pretty thick. As the time to go on stage nears Liv and Cyrus are escorted to their seats; they say good-bye to Fitz, but Liv doesn't get to have any alone time with him before the convention starts.

When she gets to her seat she feels her phone vibrate; a text from Fitz saying "I love you" she responds to him "I love you too; you got this baby." He replies with a smiley face.

Once the event begins Liv and Cyrus both feel nervous; which is odd since they already know he has the nomination. As the time comes for the candidates to appear on stage they come out to great applause and cheers. The venue is packed; Liv can't help but notice the lack of diversity in the crowd in comparison to their rallies. The stark difference makes her think with deep focus about the direction of the campaign and their supporters.


	43. Chapter 43

This convention crowd in no way represents the majority of the America we live in today or even the majority of the volunteers they have working on the campaign; we are a nation of great diversity more now than ever before and if the Republican party is going to have a chance at the white house they must acknowledge, accept, and embrace the obvious changes in the racial landscape of this country.

Saying she and Fitz do not actively display the core values of the party is implying black people are incapable of sharing the same ideals as the republican party and also confirms the Republican Party are uncomfortable with the image her and Fitz portray to the world. The image of black and white united is a symbol this party is not readily willing to embrace; there are some who are, but not enough of them are in the positions of power to make this new concept the norm for the party.

The reality is the good old boy racist and bigoted views synonymous with the Republican Party for decades have been able to last well beyond their expiration period because no one within the party is challenging them to change. They are speaking the same rhetoric as the 1950's and completely ignoring the major and obvious demographic shift that is happening in this country; but if there is anyone who can and will embrace change successfully and win back the voters so that people are voting based on policies that can unite us as a country instead of separating us based on economics and race it's Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

Liv is caught up in her thoughts so much she almost misses Fitz's introduction; she is unknowingly bumped by Cyrus who is giddier than a teenager at a Justin Bieber concert. Fitz goes to the mic; his smile is bright and his eyes are sparkling he looks the part and seems to be embracing the moment. He is feeling it; she can tell in his demeanor he owns the moment. As he speaks the crowd quiets and they listen to his words appearing to hang on every syllable. As he talks about his love for this country and his dreams for where it can go under his leadership and watchful eye the crowd embraces him and applauds. He is saying all the right things to fire up the base and interest new voters as well. She is exceedingly proud of him as he captivates the audience and revels in the country's interest in him. But she also thinks that if they are going to be a campaign about change then they must also embrace it fully; she decides that keeping their relationship a secret is something that may be more harmful than good despite their legitimate reason for being private.

The more she thinks about this the more she fills with excitement; she quickly takes out her phone and shoots her legal team a text to start researching the possible business ramifications surrounding her romantic involvement with Fitz while head of OPA. She wants to look at all of her options and weigh them before making a decision.

At first she thinks about not mentioning anything to him until she has found a viable option and she is ready to put a plan into action. However, she quickly decides no she will talk to him about it and get his reaction in the midst of doing the research. They will face this and work it out together like a couple should she thinks.

After sending the text she checks back into his speech; moments later he is done and the crowd cheers emphatically for him. Next there is a brief intermission and everyone speaks of how wonderful he looks and sounds. Her and Cyrus beam with pride watching him on stage interacting with his peers; he shoots her a smile and she smiles back. A few minutes later the crowd is called back to order and; the panel reassembles as the master of ceremony takes the podium to announce the new nominee.

When she hears "the 2016 Republican nominee for President is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III" she is overjoyed and his smile couldn't be any bigger; he graciously thanks everyone on the stage and delivers an acceptance speech after being offered the nomination that leaves everyone excited and ready to face the general elections proudly with him as their nominee.

Once the convention is over Sally and Fitz meet in the green room to confirm their plans and plan the date of the announcement of them running together on the republican ticket. Sally is excited, grateful, and gracious because of his offer to join his campaign despite the issue with Billy; Fitz assures her he is the one that should be honored she has agreed to join him and he doesn't hold her responsible for Billy. He also let's her know Liv will be contacting her new chief of staff so they can strategize together soon about the campaign.

However, he is going on vacation for a week before they start any real work. Sally is in agreement with the plan to rest, recoup, and recharge and tells him she will await his call when he is ready to return to the campaign he and Sally are done they both walk out and Sally leaves for the night. As he leaves the green room to his surprise almost stopping him in his tracks he sees his father. Big Gerry had to make an appearance; there he is in all his glory.

Just as he is planning to turn the other way as he sees Liv and Cyrus approaching his father calls his name and walks up to him too. Both Liv and Cyrus are mortified to see Big Gerry and are deathly afraid at what Fitz's reaction will be. Gerry grabs him and puts his arm around him as a reporter takes some photos. Fitz fakes a smile and luckily the reporter gets the shots he wants and goes away.

Quickly Fitz pulls away from him trying not to make a scene; Gerry suggests they go in the green room to talk. Fitz is reluctant; but feels he has some things he needs to get off his chest. As they approach the green room Liv and Cyrus catch up to them. Cyrus says "hello Big Gerry good to see you; what's going on?" Gerry says "hello Cyrus I am just going to have a chat with my son; but hey now who is this pretty little gal here." He says referring to Liv. She is in shock and unsure of what is going on; she's never seen anyone behave in such a way.

She notices the look on Fitz's face is one of pure rage; he sees his father's hand reach out toward Liv and he abruptly steps between them and whispers "this isn't a social call so let's go in the green room and get this over with so you can go." Big Gerry looks at Fitz; he's never seen such a fire in him before.

It takes him by surprise and he follows his instruction; Cyrus follows behind them as Liv takes a breath and gladly opts to stay in the hall. However, she is a little concerned that Fitz will not be able to keep his cool. She's hopeful Cyrus will be able to help him keep calm.


	44. Chapter 44

As the door closes with her in the hall and she breathes deeply; her phone buzzes. "you okay" she replies "yes I am; stay calm he's not worth it." He replies "I know." As he finishes his text to Liv he looks Big Gerry in the eye and says "what are you doing here?" Gerry says "hello to you too son."

Fitz shakes his head "you're not going to ruin this for me; you've tried already and it didn't work. I don't need you, I am better than you and you know it." Gerry says "Fitz I made you; regardless of how much you hate me I am still your father and you owe your life to me."

Fitz says "you selfish, evil, gutless son of a bitch I don't owe you a damn thing. You may be my biological father but you are not the man that raised me I owe all that I am to my mother, aunt Lydia, aunt Helen, and uncle Lawrence; they raised me not you. If anyone deserves credit for who I have become it's them you selfish, self-serving bastard" he says feeling his anger raging but trying to calm down.

Cyrus stands between them making sure they don't become physical; he's hopeful they don't because he knows he can't stop Fitz from killing Gerry. Cyrus says "Gerry please say what you want and go."

Gerry says "I just wanted to come and congratulate you; but also tell you you're going to blow it. It's one thing to play in the mud but it's just good manners not to track it inside the house." Cyrus shoots Gerry a look and says "you're a despicable human being." Gerry laughs knowing he has hit a nerve with both of them.

Fitz is so angry he cannot see straight more than anything he wants to knock his father flat on his back. However, all he can hear is Liv in his head saying "he's jealous of you and he's not worth it." Her words calm him and he finds peace; he isn't listening to him anymore. He can say whatever he wants but he's not going to take the bait. Instead he says "back up Cy" Cyrus says "Fitz don't" he looks at Cyrus and says "Cy back up."

Gerry prepares for Fitz to charge him as Cyrus backs up; but Fitz just steps to him as he says "you want me to fail by inciting me, but I am not going to give in to your bullshit. I am going to rise above you and walk away because that's what a real man does. But I am warning you don't push me. "Good-bye Gerry." He says as he walks by him and Cyrus follows him as they walk out the door leaving Gerry speechless. His plan didn't work; but he's not done Fitz has shown him his weakness and he is going to exploit it.

As Fitz and Cyrus walk out the room they see Liv standing in the hall speaking with Sally's new Chief of Staff Maggie; Liv sees them and is happy her conversation with her is ending. As they approach them Maggie walks away saying good night and congratulates Fitz on the nomination.

Liv sees Fitz's face he's obviously annoyed, angry, and ready to leave. But they are not able to leave yet; they have to meet his security detail and more photos need to be taken.

She suggests he goes to wash his face and clear his head. Cyrus goes with him; as they enter the bathroom Cy makes sure the stalls are empty as Fitz washes his face and tries to gather himself. Cyrus says "Fitz it's going to be okay; you handled yourself very well under the circumstances."

Fitz says "I keep letting him get to me and that kills me every time. He's like a fucking incurable rash." Cyrus hears Fitz's rant and he agrees with him Big Gerry is a significant liability. He begins to think of ways to cure the problem; but knows the best remedy is something Fitz wouldn't go for, but it doesn't mean he has to tell him either.

Cyrus snaps out of his thoughts by the sound of the hand dryer coming on. Fitz has fixed his tie and cleaned up his look; he is ready to go talk to the security team and also take some photos. As they leave the bathroom Fitz says "by the way I am taking a week off after today; Liv and I are going to my house in Santa Barbara. I need the break to refocus."

Cyrus doesn't like the idea of taking a break in the midst of a campaign; but with everything going on it's probably the best thing to do he thinks to himself. "That sounds like a great idea sir; a few days off will help relax you." Fitz agrees "yes its been hectic to say the least; that's another thing Liv's charity ball is Saturday in LA would you and a few of the staffers mind coming? I will fly you out and take care of your hotel accommodations. We need the cover so we can go to the ball together unofficially." Cyrus looks at him and knows that saying no is really not a choice; so he gives in. "Can I bring James?" Fitz replies "of course the more the merrier; anything to throw folks off the scent for now" he says as they round the corner leading back to the main hallway.

"Sure that's fine we can fly out on Friday maybe spend the weekend out there; he'll love it" he says as they walk toward the end of the hall. "Great thanks for your help Cy we appreciate it" he says smiling. After rounding the corner he get's a text from Liv "where are you are you okay?" He replies "yes I am on my way back to where I left you." She says "okay I am in the green room now."

Fitz suddenly quickens his pace and Cyrus asks "what's wrong Fitz?" But he doesn't answer he just hurries. When he makes it to the hall he sees his father walking back into the green room and Fitz walks in right behind him. He sees the look on Liv's face as Gerry approaches her and Fitz says "Liv come here." She steps to the side and walks over to Fitz as Gerry looks at her in a way that makes her feel extremely uncomfortable.

Fitz walks up to him grabbing him by his suit, he hears Liv and Cyrus saying "Fitz no don't he's not worth it please." However, he ignores them and says "if you come near her again I will put you down like the dog that you are without hesitation and you won't get back up. If you think I am joking I dare you to try me." He releases him and pushes him down onto the couch as he walks away leading Liv out of the room with Cyrus following suit.

When they make it out into the hall he looks at Liv and says "are you okay?" She says "yes I am fine thank you' he smiles and says "you're welcome. Stay with me okay?" She replies "okay." Just as they finish talking the coordinator comes up to them and takes them to meet his security detail.

As Fitz meets his detail protocols are explained and they leave him feeling like a prisoner. He will have a 12 man team that will rotate but he can pick two agents that remain with him all the time at his request. He selects Tom and Hal as his main agents; they come highly recommended. While Fitz and Liv are in the security briefing Cyrus takes in the moment and decides something must be done about Big Gerry. He's not exactly sure how he's going to do it but he's going to find a permanent plan to dispose of him soon.


	45. Chapter 45

After the security meeting Fitz and Liv along with his new security detail walk out into the hall where Cyrus waits sitting in thought. His thought processing ends when he hears Fitz call his name "Cyrus are you ready to go?" Cyrus looks up and says "yes we can go." They all walk to the waiting private armored limousine; the ride is awkward for both Fitz and Liv; they are not accustomed to so many people being with them.

When they arrive at the hotel Liv assumes Fitz is going to his room but sees he is following her to hers. When they get to her room Fitz tells her to step back; "they have to sweep the room first Liv." She allows them entry and they come back out advising it's clear for them to enter. Once they get inside the room Fitz closes the door behind them, lays his jacket on the couch and pulls her into his arms as he kisses her romantically.

When the kiss breaks he says "I am so sorry for Big Gerry's behavior Liv; that was uncalled for and it won't happen again." Liv sighs "Fitz you can't be accountable for his behavior; besides he's just trying to get under your skin and he's using me to do it. So I am sure that will not be the last time he is inappropriate with me." Fitz says "I know what his intentions are; but still I will protect you and keep you safe okay?" She smiles at him and says "I don't doubt it Fitz you're my superman." He takes her into his arms again as he sits on the arm of the couch and she stands between his legs facing him.

"if I am your Superman what are my super powers?" She kisses him lightly on the lips and says "you have too many to name at once;" he smiles and says "okay pick your favorite ones" he grins devilishly. Loving his sexy word play she says "your eyes because it feels like you can see through my clothes and I love the way you watch me." He laughs "so you like it when I stare at you?" She smiles and says "yes it turns me on;" okay what else?"

"Your lips and your tongue; together or separate make me feel things I didn't know were possible." He's enjoying her admissions of how he makes her feel and can feel his own nature rising just by her description. The sexual tension between them is at an all-time high.

She grabs his right hand and slides it up her thigh while hiking up her dress as she says "your touch mmmm that is my favorite. From the moment you touch me even the slightest I am so wet and ready for you every time" she says as his hand slips between her thighs. He feels her saturated panties and he hears her moan "Oh Baby" as he caresses her folds and she gasps as he kisses her and picks her up carrying her into the bedroom.

He puts her down on her feet; she removes her shoes and turns around for him to unzip her. As her dress falls to the floor she bends over slightly pushing her ass out toward him showing off her black lace panties with sheer backing with matching bra set.

His eyes show his excitement as he grabs her waist and pulls her into him; she stands up and he pulls down her panties and slides his fingers inside her from behind. His touch sets her on fire as he manipulates her clit she rubs her ass against his rock hard erection and between the two she explodes within seconds as she moans his name "Oh Oh Fitz MMM." In her haze of orgasm he turns her around and lays her on the bed as she helps him out of his shirt and pants and she lays back onto the bed as he joins her.

They kiss for what seems like hours; their arousals are riding high and their passion meters are about to blow. Her nipples are so sensitive he could blow on them and she could release. After he removes her bra he massages her breasts as she moans his name and he feels her tension building.

He knows she is close so he licks and sucks her nipple as he slides his fingers between her folds saturating his fingers again with her wetness and manipulating her nub. His hands feel remarkable between her legs and his tongue wraps around her nipple trapping her between paradise and ecstasy as her climax teeters on the edge.

He feels her body tension idling high he wants her to release again so he quickens his hand movements and whispers in her ear "cum again for me baby" she responds "Oh Fitz Don't Stop." He feels her walls begin to contract and her thrusts sync with his hand movements as he slips his fingers into her core and thrusts deeply as she explodes screaming "Oh Fitz Oh Oh Damn!" As she releases they kiss sloppily and she begins stroking his candy stick as he positions himself between her legs.

Her hand strokes feel so good he's moaning her name "OOOh Livy OOOh." She loves to hear him call her name. She feels him start to pulsate he looks at her like he can't believe he's approaching climax so quickly by her touch. It feels good but that's not how he wants to cum. His desire to be inside her intensifies as he stares down at her naked body massaging her breasts as she strokes him with her hand.

He swiftly takes her hands into one of his holding them above her head as if she is tied up as he lifts her up at an angle with the other hand and he slides inside her smoothly and slowly. Her wetness makes them both moan "MMMMMM" as they smile at each other. They sync into rhythm almost immediately; the power of his thrusts as his pace quickens cause her arousal to spike quickly it feels so good she can't get enough of him. Her clit is tightening he can feel her close to the edge already her breasts are bouncing the harder he thrusts and he wants to squeeze them so he lets go of her hands.

He grips her breasts as he strokes her deep hard and fast and her arousal wall crashes as she moans "Oh Yes Yes Yes Baby MMMM." Her moans act as additional motivation for him; her release brings more wetness to the party. She is flowing like Niagara Falls and he is enjoying the sloppiness.

Moments after her release her arousal rebuilds and she is on pace again to release soon. She sounds so sexy as she moans more and more for him; his name rolls off of her tongue with ease and drips with seduction. He feels his aggression rising; as they lock eyes she says "let go baby; give it to me."

He lifts her leg onto his shoulder and drives down into her like a power drill possessed as she says "Oh Yeah Get It Baby" as she feels him pulsating faster and faster. His pace is rhythmically pleasing and powerful beyond measure. With every thrust her clit begins to twinge as her walls begin to contract and her wetness increases as her arousal spikes and she dances on the edge of another explosion.


	46. Chapter 46

She wants to feel him cum; he is right on the edge. She squeezes him internally with every thrust as their pace quickens and the incessant moans between them get louder. The pleasure is unreal as they stroke in sync; they stare into each other's eyes as she feels the mounting tension leaving his body. He pulsates once more as her clit tightens, and he screams "Oh Livy OOOH Baby OOOH MMMM!" She follows with "OOOOH God MMMM."

Their bodies are overcome by orgasms as they shake for several minutes; still embracing until he lays next to her as he pulls her into his arms trying to fully recover. They both lay spent unable to move and breathless; she looks at him as he lays next to her. Remembering she never told him about looking into them going public sooner than later she blurts it out. "I told my legal team to research me going public with you as a couple; despite you being my client." He turns to look at her and says "what?"

She repeats herself and he says "really when?" She says "today I asked them to look into it; I'm just waiting for them to report back to me." He's surprised at her statement; "what made you do that?" She replies "your fearlessness of telling the world, and not caring about the fallout, and tonight not being able to kiss you at the convention after the announcement in front of everyone really bothered me." He smiles at her, and pulls her closer to him. "Liv you know I want more than anything to be public with you; but are you sure that is something you're ready to do?" She doesn't understand his response "what do you mean?"

He realizes how it must sound to her; he says "what I mean is I want you to do this because you want to do it; not because you know how I feel about it. It must be purely your choice. I will wait for you for as long as you need me to Livy. I love you that much; I don't want you to feel rushed because of what's going on in my life right now." She now understands his response, and sees how sweet he is being again thinking of her above everything else.

"Your concern is sweet baby; really it is. But I am sure I want to do this; if necessary I can walk away from OPA and be fine as long as I have you. Besides once your elected I will not be able to fulfill my usual obligations to my clients anyway; so it's just good business sense to have a plan in place." He agrees. "Yes it is good planning; good thinking Livy." She smiles and they share a subtle kiss.

"Is it just me or was the ride back to the hotel awkward?" He says "yeah it was a little odd because of the secret service; it's definitely going to take some getting used to." She agrees "yes I am so glad we went on our date today; there's no way we could get away with that with them around. Also good call inviting my family to your house; it will definitely make things easier for them to visit now that you have your detail." She says as she settles into his chest and yawns.

"Uhoh someone is sleepy" he says teasing her. "No I'm not "I'm just a little tired, but not sleepy." He smiles at her and says "we need to get some rest; we leave tomorrow mid-morning; Are you excited?" She smiles as she says "yes I am just the secret service part is a little annoying;" she says. "Yes traveling is going to be an adventure now for sure; but it's a minor inconvenience that we will become accustomed to at some point." He says as he yawns too. They both laugh as he leans in to kiss her.

As they kiss she notices he is still sporting an erection; she smiles and says "you've got to be kidding." He laughs and says "it's what you do to me; I can't help it." Liv feeling inspired says; well that's a good problem to have but we can't leave you in that condition." He laughs and as he says "Livy it's fine I….." the covers raise up, and she disappears.

Just after her disappearance he feels an overwhelming sense of pleasure stemming from her actions below. She takes him into her hands as she massages his manhood increasing his erection; she watches as it grows to full strength, and it impresses her immensely. His reaction to her touch intensifies her need to taste him. As she prepares to take him into her mouth he says "baby you don't have to do this." She says "I want to do this; just lay back and relax."

He relents and allows her to take over reluctantly; not because he doesn't like it, but because he's never been able to achieve orgasm or release from fellatio. But from the moment he feels her tongue against his shaft he knows this experience will be different.

She licks him from base to tip several times as he finds himself moaning "OOOh Yeah Baby." Her tongue feels like a lasso of pleasure sending him along the road to ecstasy. As her tongue dances on the tip her swirling hand motions push him even further along the road to orgasm. The strength and softness of her hands is incredible; he looks down to watch her work in amazement. He's never felt anything like this before; he's swimming in pleasure, and feels his arousal peaking. He watches as her full, luscious lips encase him as her tongue works its magic.

The wetness of her tongue; combined with the power of her suction, as she surprisingly deep throats him repeatedly sends him closer to the end of his road. He's farther than he's ever been before, and he feels the tension mounting. She's pleasing him so well he cannot stop moaning her name repeatedly; which gives her more motivation to keep going. His pleasure sensors are overcome as he releases some pre-cum, which she devours as she moans "MMMM So Good;" without ceasing her suction assault on him, and staring directly into his eyes she continues to please him.

He strokes her shoulders as she slides him in and out of her mouth; he watches as her lips surround him, and her tongue slathers him. He sees her enjoying pleasing him, and that makes it even hotter; he feels his pulsation start he's dancing on the edge. The power of his release is sure to be phenomenal as she strokes him repeatedly swirling her hands up and down his shaft, and sucking him like her life depends on it. She wants the pay off and she wants it now; she feels him almost there. So she braces herself for his release.

His pulsation increases as she massages his balls with one hand, and swirls his shaft with the other as she sucks and licks his tip; she feels him grip her shoulders tightly as he screams "Oh Oh Oh Fuck! He releases plentifully, and she drinks from him happily not leaving a trace of evidence. She looks up at him as he lays completely still; his eyes are half closed and he's breathless. She kisses up his body until she gets to his face, he kisses her deeply as he wraps his arms around her and she straddles him.


	47. Chapter 47

She looks into his eyes as she smiles at him and says "are you okay?" He smiles back and says "after that I'm more than okay." She giggles and says "I'm glad you liked it." He says "I think we have found one of your superpowers super woman" as they both smile and then kiss.

Their kiss heats up because he feels her wetness on him; despite him being completely drained a moment ago he is showing signs of life. The feeling of him growing while between her legs excites her; she helps him along by grinding on him with her bareness against his erection. Within seconds he is at full mass and she feels him lift her up as he positions her for entry.

His entry is hard but smooth; they both moan "MMMMM" as she hits the base and her wetness is all consuming just as his stiffness is unfathomable. With every twerk of her hips they both feel every motion and the whirl wind of pleasure is limitless; her hip motions consume them both with their swirls and sways that take them both on a ride of pure ecstasy.

He feels them both approaching the edge together quickly as her walls spasm and he pulsates repeatedly. She moans his name "Oh Fitz Oh Yeah" he feels her rolling quickly to the edge and he wants to cum with her. His climax is almost there too; she feels him not far behind her so she flexes her internal muscles gripping him with every stroke, after their paces mesh and they thrust several times more moaning loudly they both ride the wave of orgasm together as they release simultaneously.

Post release she falls down onto his chest sweating like she's done a full round of cardio; they lay in silence for a moment as they catch their breath. Once their breathing stabilizes she dismounts and snuggles up to him as they kiss romantically. He wraps her into his arms as he says "I love you Livy" she replies "I love you too baby" and they drift off to sleep.

The morning comes early for them; the sunshine bathes them as they awake together. He sees her moving and he grabs her up in his arms "good morning beautiful" he says as he kisses her neck from behind. She smiles "good morning sexy" he laughs "I kind of like that greeting" they both laugh. Seeing that its already 7:30 they know they have to get going; they get up and Fitz orders room service as Liv prepares to shower and lays out her clothes to wear today as well as packs for the trip.

"How long are we staying?" Fitz replies "a week." She responds "is Cyrus okay with you not campaigning for a week?" He says "yes as a matter of fact he, James, and a few staffers will be with us at least on Saturday for the ball. So he is well aware of my intentions" Liv laughs because she knows the arm twisting feeling Cyrus had to feel being guilted into coming to LA for the ball. She packs quickly and before she can get into the shower she realizes he has beat her to it.

She walks into the bathroom and watches as he soaps up his subtly hairy chest and rock hard abs as the water washes away the suds. The struggle to not join him is real; she knows if she gets in with him they will be late. He hasn't packed yet and they haven't had breakfast yet either. To avoid appearing obvious she decides to wash her face and brush her teeth. But she finds herself staring at his reflection in all his nakedness behind her.

Embarrassingly enough he sees her battle to stay focused on what she's doing; he pulls back the shower door and says "don't torture yourself; just get in with me." Liv blushes and relents as she steps into the shower; she says "we have to hurry Fitz we have a plane to catch." As he takes her into his arms from behind kissing her neck as his right hand explores the space between her thighs he says "that's the benefit of not flying commercial Livy; we have plenty of time."

She melts into his arms as he massages her nub peaking her arousal as his erection presses against her back and like so many times before his hand plan sends her into another orbit. He massages her so sensually that she cannot hold on she's dancing on the edge of the abyss until he slides his fingers inside her core and after a few hard deep thrusts she releases.

Before she can fully appreciate the moment he pulls her into him grabbing her waist and he sheaths into her causing her to gasp and exclaim "Oh Fuck." She's wet and ready for him and she takes all of him without hesitation. His thrusts are hard and fast; he pounds her with no mercy and she loves every minute of it. She asks him to go faster as he thrusts with vigor; she feels his aggression building and he feels her walls contracting. He smacks her ass to make her wetter and like pushing an easy button after a few smacks and thrusts she flows like a river much to their enjoyment. She feels her arousal spiking along with his; but is enjoying his assault on her thoroughly.

She feels him pulsating and knows he's close she's trying to hold off; but she can't it feels too good. She hears him grunting his aggression level is spiking in addition to his arousal. His pace quickens and as her walls tighten she knows their releases are coming so she gives in. She squeezes him internally as they both release with vigor and power leaving them immobile for several minutes.

Once recovery occurs he kisses her neck again from behind and rubs her back as she turns to face him and they kiss. In this moment she is glad she got into the shower with him; she certainly needed what he gave her. After the kiss he asks "you okay?" She smiles and says "yes I am fine; you better go get packed so we can go." He kisses her once more and washes up again quickly then leaves her to shower alone. He steps out and dries off just in time for the room service to be delivered.

He lets them in as she finishes showering; she dries off and dresses and they have breakfast together. As they sit down to eat they discuss their travel plan for the day. He explains they will fly into Santa Barbara and go to his aunts from the air strip; they will stay there the whole day and then go to his house that evening after dinner.

She learns that his Aunt Lydia who was his mother's sister and Aunt Helen and Uncle Lawrence who is his father's brother raised him after his mother passed away. So his cousins Jamie, James, and Jill, their children are like his siblings. She enjoys hearing about all of their antics growing up; his eyes light up as he speaks about them with such love and care.

It suddenly makes sense how he came to be such a wonderfully balanced individual. He was raised by great people despite his father's poor parenting skills. Fitz sees how she is looking at him and he stops talking to say "why are you looking at me like that?" She smiles and says "because you look so cute talking about your family and I cannot wait to meet them." He laughs and smiles at her "well they cannot wait to meet you either; Jamie almost busted my ear drum when I told her we are coming." He and Liv laugh and smile with joy. "Well if we are going to make it perhaps you'd better go get packed" she says to him. Realizing she is right he says "okay let's go; just grab your things and we can leave from my room. They get up and prepare to leave; she grabs her luggage and secret service takes it from her when she gets to the hallway. They go to Fitz's room; he packs and they head to the air strip.


	48. Chapter 48

They arrive at the air strip in 20 minutes; they board the plane and sit in the back of the plane cuddling. Initially they feel awkward due to the presence of secret service. However, after a few minutes they settle in and Fitz uses the time to fill her in on the do's and don't's with family. They arrive in Santa Barbara in 3 hours; during the flight after the crash course in Grant family history they both take a nap and awake just before they land. There is an armored vehicle waiting for them when they arrive to take them to his Aunt's house.

The air strip is about 30 minutes away from their destination; the closer they get the more anxious and excited they both feel. He calls Jamie to let her know they are on the way and she gives them the codes to get into the main and internal gate. Twenty minutes later they are pulling up to the house. The setting is gorgeous; there are beautiful redwoods all over the property and perfectly manicured grass as far as the eye can see.

Because they have a working ranch and dairy farm there are hosts of people on the grounds and animals. When the car stops secret service gets out first and then opens the doors for them. Fitz takes her hand and kisses her on the cheek before they get out the car and says "here we go" with a smile. As they exit the car two older women with bright smiles and an older gentleman are standing on the porch looking in their direction.

As they step away from the car they meet them halfway up the walk with the women screaming in excitement "scooter's home." Liv is laughing uncontrollably with glee as she hears his nick name; one he neglected to share. He looks back at her and shakes his head as the ladies both embrace him and he loves on them back. He looks so happy in this moment that it warms Liv's heart to see him showered with so much love and affection. She hears him say "hello Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia I've missed you." They both shed tears of joy that he has shown up. During their celebratory moment Liv hears the gentleman say "ladies can yall let the man breathe and stop calling him scooter he's not 7 anymore and he has a young lady with him" he says as he acknowledges Liv and gives Fitz a hug.

Fitz says it's okay Uncle Larry they are the only ones who can call me that anyway" he says as he motions for Liv to step up. "This is my girlfriend Liv. Liv this is my Aunt Hellen, Aunt Lydia, and Uncle Larry." As Fitz introduces her to them their eyes are wide and full of love; before he can finish giving their names his aunts are already hugging her.

"Oh my you are beautiful my dear; isn't she Hellen" says Lydia. Hellen answers "wow yes she is; you two make a very cute couple indeed I see some gorgeous little Grant's coming" they say laughing. In the midst of Liv saying "thank you" Uncle Lawrence says "what is wrong with yall the girl hasn't been here a half hour and you got her pregnant before they are either engaged or married. You're going to scare her half to death."

Liv laughs at them with enjoyment and takes in the embraces and affection. She's used to hugging; her family is all about hugs all the time and she likes it. She can feel their hugs are genuine; her anxiety about meeting them subsides but she knows she still has to meet his cousins. As the embraces end his Aunt Lydia takes her hand and says "you can come with us Liv we have tons of questions for you." Liv goes willingly as they lead her into the house. She looks back briefly at Fitz and he waves and says "good luck" laughing as he and his uncle says "come on out to the barn with me while I finish some work and we can talk" Fitz follows gladly.

When Liv gets inside she looks around and takes in her environment as she is led into the kitchen and escorted to a seat at the breakfast bar. She cannot help but notice the house is exquisite it is a custom built two story home that boasts 25000 square feet. They have a huge family room, eat in kitchen and dining room that certainly gets lots of use.

It is modestly decorated and gives the true sense of family when one steps inside. She swears she smells apple pie as she settles into her seat; "are you hungry Liv or do you want something to drink" asks Lydia. "Liv says I'll take something to drink do you have any apple juice?" His Aunt Hellen says "yes I do actually; well it's more like cider we just made some. Will that be okay?" Liv says "yes that will be fine thank you." She feels both of the ladies checking her out like typical mothers. This must be what the men she and her sisters bring home to meet her dad feel like the thinks to herself. The initial comfort she felt is slowly disappearing.

As Lydia brings her a glass of apple cider Aunt Hellen asks "so Liv how long have you and Scooter I mean Fitz been dating?" Liv laughs at her slip up; "we have been official for just a few weeks, but we'd been flirting back and forth for about 4 and half months before we took the step" she says as she sips the cider and follows that with "wow this is delicious." His aunt Lydia smiles and says "thank you dear it's my pride and joy."

As Liv and Lydia laugh a bit Hellen seems to be like a dog with a bone just as Fitz warned her she could be. She has a question about everything and will ask without fail or shame. So she prepares herself for what may come out of her mouth next. "So you two are new loves then; this is the blissful stage things are always fun then." Lydia interjects; "well she must be pretty special since he bought her home to meet us Hellen; I think it's a bit more than just a new love interest" she says as she winks at Liv and they share a smile.

"So what do you do for a living Liv?" Lydia asks hoping to bring the conversation back to a less aggressive level. Liv appreciates the redirection "By trade I am a crisis manager and my firm also handles sports and entertainment contract negotiations." Lydia replies "that sounds fancy and very important." Before Liv can reply Hellen asks "how long have you been at your firm?" Asks Hellen looking inquisitively; Liv says "I started the firm 8 years ago" she says with pride and knowing that she really is trying to figure out her age but hasn't asked yet but she knows its coming.

"Lydia says "oh my it's your firm?" Liv responds "yes it is I am sole proprietor of the firm." My goodness honey you don't look old enough to be the head of anything" says Hellen. Liv doesn't know how to take her comment; as she is processing it she hears Lydia say "Hellen stop it; your being rude. She is obviously a grown woman and not a child. There is nothing wrong with being young, smart and successful. You're making her feel inadequate and uncomfortable."


	49. Chapter 49

Liv appreciates Aunt Lydia's protective mode but she's pretty sure that she has to be straight up with Hellen or else things will go south. "I didn't mean anything by that comment Liv I don't want to drive you away. It's just that he's been through so much and I just cannot bear to see him hurt again." Liv understands her position and says "I get it Aunt Hellen you don't have to explain anything to me.

You all love him and want to make sure he's in good hands. Well rest assured I know about his past and he is in very good hands because I love him too very much." Aunt Hellen was not ready for Liv's response; but she found it genuine and it strikes a chord with her. Liv feels her backing off and the intensity drops to a lull; the mood shifts to a much more comfortable place. "Well damn I guess she shut you down with your meddling "says Lydia making Hellen say "shut up Lydia as they all share a smile. Liv knows she got her point across and that's all she wanted to do.

Lydia says "let me give you a little tour of the place; like Fitz's old bedroom. Liv gets excited and says "yes I would love to see that." Hellen then says "when you're done with that Liv I have some photo albums for you to look at; by then the kids should be here and you can meet the rest of the clan." Liv replies "okay Aunt Hellen that sounds good."As Liv and Lydia walk down the hall she sees tons of different pictures on either side of the walls. Lydia stops and shows her a cluster of photos of Fitz from age 5 thru 18. She gushes over the photos commenting on how adorable he looks as a little guy and how handsome he becomes as he ages into manhood.

Lydia agrees he has turned out to be quite the strapping man as he's aged. She even shares a story of his antics in high-school. Apparently he and his cousin James were in competition for the ladies in school and often competed to see who had the most numbers or got the most attention. Fitz always won because he was able to attract women without trying. Whereas James had the gift of gab and would essentially talk himself into position to date women. Liv loves getting the dirt on Fitz and she sees how his personality hasn't changed much over time. He is still quite the charmer; but he also likes to initiate contact unless he's already interested.

As they continue down the hall they get to a door and Lydia says "you know Hellen doesn't mean any harm she really is just a mama bear looking after her cub. We all love him as our own child, but we protect him in our own ways." Liv says "I get it Aunt Lydia; Aunt Hellen is nothing compared to my father I am sure Fitz will be feeling the heat this weekend when they meet."

Lydia says "oh you two making the rounds of meeting the families huh?" Liv says "yeah it seems like it just worked out that way; a big week for us." Lydia says "well just remember dear it's always good if you get along with your in-laws but it's more important that you and him get along with each other. Put your love above all else and everything will be fine. Don't let anyone steal your joy regardless of their intentions."

Liv couldn't help but feel like she was imparting great wisdom to her that she will lean on soon. Her words also remind her of what Ellie told her before he return to Texas that love does conquer all. "Thank you Aunt Lydia I appreciate the advice" Lydia smiles and says your very welcome dear" as they reach a door at the end of the hall they stop and she says "here we go."

She opens the door and it's like a time warp; it's the same set up and bed he had when he left home over 20 years ago. Liv says "wow this is amazing; I didn't realize he was such an avid reader as a young man." She refers to all of the books on the bookcase that had obviously been read and re read quite a bit.

Lydia says "yeah that was my influence we read stories nightly and by the time he was 7 he was reading me stories. He was always so smart and such a good kid; he reminds me a lot of his mother God rest her soul." Liv is touched by Lydia's obvious moment of reflection and sadness thinking sentimentally of Fitz's child hood and the loss of her sister, his mother.

Liv feels her pain and puts her arm around her as she has her moment; the action snaps Lydia out of it and she says "pardon me I am a big crybaby; this isn't a sad occasion it's a happy one don't let me bring you down." Liv replies "you're not bringing me down at all Aunt Lydia; your fine" she says as she comforts her a little more ensuring she is okay. Liv revels in the posters on his walls, the movie, and record collection, and his transformer and star trek figurines on his desk. He was really a typical teen once; it's hard to believe she thinks as she takes it all in.

Her moment of peeking into his past is interrupted by loud voices and laughter. Lydia says "oh dear the gang is all here. Hope your ready they are a rowdy bunch at times." Liv smiles and says "let's do it" as they walk out of the room back toward the common area of the house.

As they walk down the hallway the sound gets louder; when they enter into the family room it is filled with new people Liv hasn't met yet. The first person to acknowledge her is Jamie; "hello Liv I am Jamie Fitz favorite cousin" she proclaims with a smile as she hugs Liv immediately. Liv hugs her back and says "hello Jamie it's nice to meet you."

Jamie says "these two here are my boys Justin and James and those two over there are my nephew and niece Carrie and Collin they are my brother James' kids who is outside talking with my dad and Fitz. Their mother is Kara she is the one in the pink sitting at the table. Oh and my husband John and Jill's husband Paul are also out with Fitz, dad, and James talking about God knows what out in the barn.

The loud mouth in the kitchen holding the baby with another already in the oven is my sister Jill and the baby is Alicia. So that's basically the whole group. You ready to run for the hills yet?" She asks jokingly. Liv laughs with her and says "no so far so good." However, Liv takes in her environment sits back and watches them all interact; they are a typical family, The little ones fighting over toys and she hears some of the women in the kitchen gossiping. In her mind it's like a typical day with her family.

"Now that I have shown you who everyone is let's go in the kitchen so you can meet them directly." Liv says "okay" and follows her into the kitchen. She again points out the two women by name and they exchange hugs as they comment on how pretty she is and how young. Liv feels the question coming and is waiting for it to be posed. Finally Jill says "how old are you." Jamie nudges her and says "damn it Jill that's rude." Liv smiles and sees everyone waiting for her response even Lydia and Jamie who are clearly not as aggressive as the others; she says "I am 33 and will be 34 this year." Everyone seems to be a little more comfortable once they do the math and realize the age difference is not as significant as they thought initially.


	50. Chapter 50

Jill then says "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you Liv; if I did I apologize. I have my mother's outspokenitis, please forgive me." Everyone laughs including her mother Hellen knowing her words couldn't be more true. Liv smiles and reassures them they are fine; she understands their questions. As the mood begins to settle again, and they make small talk she hears Fitz's voice. She turns toward his voice as he comes in; they lock eyes and he smiles at her. The staring moment breaks when his cousin James comes over to her and says "you must be Liv; wow are you sure you're here with him on your own free will? Your far too beautiful to be with him. I can call for help so you can escape if he's holding you captive" he says jokingly.

Liv laughs at him as she meets the rest of the male cousins and then the men retire to the den as the women sit in the kitchen socializing and cooking. Liv enjoys this moment because it reminds her of home being in the kitchen with her sisters and mother cooking, sharing dirt, and relaxing. She starts to feel like she is fitting in and enjoying herself immensely. After a few minutes she excuses herself to use the ladies room and when she returns she walks through the family room again only this time she stops to look at the pictures on the mantle. There are photos everywhere of both passed and living relatives. One photo stands out like a sore thumb to Liv. It's a beautiful woman holding an adorable blond haired blue eyed boy. Out of the blue she feels familiar arms around her waist and smells a familiar scent.

"I was a cute kid huh?" He says as he kisses her neck and holds her from behind. She smiles and says "yes baby you were adorable. Is that your mother holding you?" He answers "yeah that's her." "She's beautiful Fitz, it's a precious photo. How old were you when she passed away?""I was three when she died. I have to look at these pictures to remember her. I was so young when she passed. But thank God for Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia. I never wanted or needed for anything growing up. They did a great job chipping in and giving me that maternal connection." She smiles and says "I agree they did a wonderful job; you're a great man Fitz" she says as she turns toward him and they share a sweet kiss. "Thank you baby" he replies.

"So are you holding your own with the ladies? They can be brutal." She laughs and says "yes they can be, but I think I am doing well." "I agree I am sure Jill would've let me know by now if you weren't; her and her mother are like twins." Liv agrees "yes the apple didn't fall far from the tree there at all" as they both laugh together he holds her tighter and kisses her once more.

"Hey did they show you my old room?" "Yes it's cute." "You want to see it again? I'm sure you didn't see everything" he says as he takes her hand and leads her back to his room. As soon as the door closes he pins her against the wall and kisses her deeply. As he massages her ass she falls into him initially and allows his hands to roam her body. But when she feels her top lifting she snaps out of the haze. "Fitz what are you doing?" He smiles and says "nothing you're not enjoying" as he goes in for another kiss. She laughs and says "Fitz we are not going to have sex in this house." He looks at her and says "why not?" She laughs and says "you can't be serious." He laughs and says "you can't blame me for trying can you?" She laughs and says "I guess not."

As he leans in to kiss her again; this time their kiss is broken by the sound of her name being called by Jamie. "Liv are you down here?" "Shhh just be quite she will go away. Says Fitz." "Fitz she's not going away we are getting out of this room right now" she says smiling at him. They hear her name again; he releases her from the wall and she opens the door to Jamie standing in the hall. "Hey Jamie sorry I got abducted or else I would've come back." She says referring to Fitz standing behind her with his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. Jamie laughs and shakes her head "same old Fitz; always got a girl in his room" she says as they walk back toward the common area all laughing.

The family time at the house is amazing; Liv loves all of the stories being shared about Fitz and his family. However things get interesting when one of Fitz's best friends from college show up that is also a family friend and unbeknownst to Liv an ex-client until she sees him. When the door opens to a voice saying "hello everyone" just before they sit down to dinner she waits to see who the voice belongs to. When he walks in Liv recognizes him immediately and he recognizes her too. The majority of the room says "hey Andy" short for Andrew.

Liv smiles like everyone else and when the introduction comes she prepares to act like he is a new acquaintance. Clearly by his reaction he prepares to do the same thing; there is no need for the others to know they know one another because it will cause questions to be posed that don't warrant answering. They get through dinner and dessert; however, Liv's profession and her work on Fitz's campaign is the talk of the table for at least an hour. but she does her best to refocus the conversation. Eventually they move on to other things and the mood lightens. She could feel Andrew's stress and could see his relief when the topic shifts.

When dinner is over the aunts and the men folk are inside while Jill and Jamie are out on the deck with Liv taking in the beautiful night air. They talk about a series of different things but Liv can feel the change in air coming; her gut is never wrong. Jill says "Liv do you know about Fitz's previous marriage?" "Yes Jill I do." "Then keeping that in mind I don't know what you know about how long it took for him to get back on his feet. But it almost destroyed him. Thank God he is finally moving forward; but I want you to know that hurting him is not an option. So I really hope you're serious about him because he clearly seems to be serious about you. Bringing you here is huge."

Liv takes a breath and says "I understand what your saying Jill; I may be a little younger than Fitz and some of you. But I know what I want and I know that I want and need him in my life. I am just as serious about him as he is about me. In fact, he will be meeting my parents and siblings this weekend. So no worries no one is going to get hurt here. I can promise you that we are going to be fine."


	51. Chapter 51

Jamie and Jill both look at Liv and feel her genuineness; they both hug her and as they get ready to go inside Jamie says "you're one lucky woman Liv; please don't forget it Fitz is special to all of us." Liv responds "no I am not lucky I am blessed and I will spend the rest of my life thanking God for the blessing of finding my soul mate." As they all walk inside the house Liv hears Jill say "I really like her she sounds like a keeper." Hearing her say that makes her smile. She knows she's made a good impression.

They walk into the kitchen and Fitz asks "are you ready to go?" she replies "sure whenever you are." "Okay well I think we should head out; we have to rise early tomorrow and still have an hour drive." She agrees they should go; they say good-bye to the family and load into the armored SUV. As they pull away she says "your family is great Fitz. I had a wonderful time."

He replies "yeah it was fun; they really like you too. Aunt Lydia and you hit it off well and from what I understand you held your own with Aunt Hellen. She's a beast to deal with so that leaves a fine impression on them" he says as they share a quick kiss. She asks "so do you just have 2 agents this week?" Fitz replies "no there are 10 more already at the house; the upside is we won't see them too much tonight because they will be outside most of the night except for shift changes. So no naked sleep walking for you" he says jokingly as she punches his arm lightly.

As they ride to his house they recap their day and experiences with the family; Fitz enjoys hearing her talk about them. He also recalls watching her interact with the kids as well as the adults and couldn't help but see how maternal she looks. She notices he's smiling at her, but maybe not really listening. "Hello anybody home?" He laughs and says "yes I am home. I was just thinking about you being pregnant.""I think you skipped a few steps like engagement and marriage" she says with a smile."Of course Liv we will do it the right way I just loved seeing you with the kids; you're a natural and I am dying to see you with our kids." She feels the tenderness of the moment and says "I am very ready to be your wife and give you lots of babies." He laughs and says "remember you said lots" he says as they kiss romantically and minutes later they pull into the main gate and park in front of the house.

When they arrive Liv sees the house lit up and is in awe at it's magnificence against the darkened sky. The house sits on a hill so at night it looks like a castle on a hill due to its Victorian style architecture. "My goodness Fitz this is remarkable." He replies "thanks I love this house; it's custom built from ground to ceiling. If you love the outside wait until you see the inside the artwork is fantastic." They enter the house and the hospitality staff takes their bags to the room as he gives her a tour.

The great room is gorgeous with an amazing skylight; the halls are lined with art deco artwork and complimentary wall colors and furniture. She looks in amazement at the décor; everything from the pristine white window treatments to the walnut floors, Italian marble counter tops in the kitchens and bathrooms, and random skylights in key areas of the house adds to it's amazing feel.

He watches as she takes in the environment going from one room to the next; she compliments him on the décor; he's proud of his choices and that she likes and appreciates the design. There is truly not one room in the house that she doesn't like: all of her ooow's and ahhh's show her approval so asking her is unnecessary. "My God Fitz this is outstanding. Did you really make these choices yourself?" He responds "yes with the help of a designer I did pick every piece and every wall color and material in this house."

They finish with the first floor and he says "there is a basement with an additional bedroom and a game room set up if you want to see it or I can show you the upstairs." She steps close to him and says "upstairs sounds real good right now." He grins as he takes her hand and they make their way upstairs; she sees only one of the 12 guest bedrooms. Each is complete with its own bathroom and sitting area separate from the bed area. He shows her the one set up for the boys and Jaylen. "You got a crib?" He smiles as he says "yeah she is a baby right?"

Liv smiles feeling warmth in her heart "you are something else Fitz." He smiles as he kisses her lips "I'm glad you like it. Now come see our room." She likes the sound of that very much as she smiles. The door opens and she is again speechless. There is a skylight over the bed and there are French doors that open up onto a balcony off the back of the house. There is also a separate sitting area with a comfy couch and chair like the other rooms. But the bathroom is fresh out of a modern spa; the tub has a step down entry and seats 5 people, the shower has jet nozzles all over it. She's not sure if she is at a resort or a house; it is the epitome of rest and relaxation. He enjoys watching her reaction to the room; he sits on the bed while she looks at everything.

When she is done she sees him lying on the bed smiling at her. She goes over to him and climbs into the huge cherry wood sleigh bed. He pulls her over to him as she says "I am very impressed with your set up here; you did a fantastic job with this house I am in complete awe of it. How long have you had it?" He thinks a moment and says "about 4 years."

She asks "do you come here often?" He smiles and pulls her face to his as he says "yes in the summer, but just to relax." He sees the question looming and knows she wants to ask. To break the silence he says "you're the first woman to be in this bed Liv. I come here to relax not for partying; that's never happened here." For some reason knowing this makes her feel more at ease and she appreciates the fact that he doesn't make her ask; he intuitively volunteers the information. He kisses on her neck breaking her thoughts as he says "are we going to talk for the rest of the night because I had other plans?" She giggles and says "who's talking" as she kisses him deeply and pulls him on top of her.

He lays between her legs as they kiss deeply and begin undressing each other hurriedly in the throws of passion. Within minutes they are both naked and he is sliding down her body to explore her tunnel of love thoroughly. His kisses light her fire as his touch intensifies it; as he reaches his destination he caresses her intensely and he hears her moans. She sounds so good he wants desperately to feel her internally, but has to taste her first.

He starts at her knees and kisses her from there up her inner thigh on both sides with subtle licks in between all the way up to her honey pot. The light kisses and licks feel like feathers on her skin pushing her arousal to the brink. He can feel the tension in her body and he knows she is already close to blowing. When he nears her folds he licks them from top to bottom causing her to moan "Oh Fitz" he smiles as his name rolls off of her tongue and he tastes her sweet nectar.


	52. Chapter 52

He parts her folds with his fingers as he drinks in her sweetness; she hears him moan because of its goodness. He grips her thighs as he licks her from her core to her clit repeatedly and she arches her back taking in the shock of the great feeling. He then pleasures her clit with quick powerful licks making her thighs thrust and her moan loudly "Oh Yeah Baby Right There MMMM."

Her moans drive him he feels her thrusts matching his licking motions; he wraps his tongue around her clit and bears down on it refusing to let go. His suction power is so strong her toes are curling and her back is arching. He's literally sucking the essence out of her and she cannot take it. She feels her arousal spike and her climax is coming. Just as she adjusts to his rhythm he slides in two fingers and plunges them deep inside her pushing her over the edge. She explodes with great power and he bathes her with his tongue slurping up all of her goodness for several minutes.

When he's done he sees her reveling in the moment post orgasm but he's not even close to being done with her yet. He tells her to turn over as he rises up on his knees. She turns over on her stomach and attempts to rise up on her hands and knees thinking he wants it doggystyle, but he stops her. "stay flat on your stomach" he says. She looks back at him with confusion on her face; he smiles and says "trust me you'll like it." She smiles back and does as she is told.

He spreads her legs apart; she feels him pressing against her as he slides inside her from behind. His entry is smooth and sensual; he lays on top of her as he thrusts slowly and meticulously. She's not normally a fan of slow movements; but this feels incredible. She feels every inch of him and his pace is rocking her body between ecstasy and euphoria.

She feels his breath on her neck and he kisses her over her shoulder as his pace quickens and she feels his aggression spiking; "Oh My God Livy" he says as he strokes her and he feels his pulsation. Her wetness is amazing and her tightness is perfect this angle is giving them both what they want. As he slides in and out of her with no hesitation she moans his name repeatedly saying "Oh Yes Baby, Oh Baby with every other stroke. Their climaxes are on the cusp they can both feel it. She says "Faster Baby" he picks up the pace and pounds her harder and faster as he feels them both fall over the edge and he explodes inside her dispensing all of his goodness into her as she rains onto him.

After they release she says "I want to see you" he gets up and lets her turn over on her back. She pulls him onto her and kisses him deeply locking her legs around his waist. He feels her grab him below and slide him inside her as she begins to thrust first. She's literally taking control despite him being on top. He lets her have her way for a while; he feels the power of her thrust as she takes the lead. Her arousal peaks and within minutes she explodes again and screams "Yes Yes Oh Yes" as she releases and he continues to thrust and stroke through her orgasm as his climax continues to rise.

He takes over the assault as he pounds her hard and fast; his aggression is peaking so he pushes both of her legs behind her head and strokes her like it's his oxygen. The pounding is vicious, but feels so good she can barely speak other than to moan his name. He moans hers in return and says "Who's Is It Baby" she feels her arousal wall rebuilding quickly and knows she is about to responds "OOOh Its Its All Yours Fitz Oh God MMMM" she moans; her sounds turn him on. He feels her clit twinging as his pulsing increases.

She can feel his arousal escalating the power in his thrust is pushing her to the edge too. She wants to feel him he hears her say "Oh Yeah MMMMM Give It To Me Baby" he responds "MMMM Take It Livy Oh Yeah" he says as he is closer and closer to the end. With a series of thrusts between them they both fall into the abyss of orgasm as they scream "Oh God!" in unison. This final act sends them both into a stupor of immobility and exhaustion. Unable to move initially they lay together as he whispers "I love you Livy" she replies "I love you too" as she kisses him and wipes the sweat from his brow; he lays by her side and they cuddle until they fall asleep.

She wakes up to being in bed alone and the sound of the shower running; she gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. She sees him in the shower and decides to join him. She steps in and he looks back at her; "hi" he says "hi" she says smiling as she walks into his arms. "Why are you up so early?" she asks as she hugs him. "I have been slacking on my workouts; your making me lazy so I worked out this morning." She laughs "how am I making you lazy?" Because you have turned me into your sex slave and I am too tired to work out." She laughs and says "whatever" but thinks about it and realizes she hasn't been following her routine either. He sees her thinking "what's wrong?" She says "I can't remember the last time I worked out either;" he laughs and says "for what its worth you look amazing you don't need to work out. You haven't gained any weight." She replies "I appreciate the compliment, but I will be getting back to my routine at some point."

He takes her in his arms and they kiss romantically; he massages her ass while they kiss and he lifts her up as her breathing hitches. He pins her against the wall and slides into her stroking her hard and fast as she moans his name incessantly. He feels her wetness and knows he is close as she is also. He feels her contracting as they kiss and she thrusts back; seconds later they both release and kiss until they are able to move again. He finishes up and steps out the shower leaving her to wash herself and exit. As she dries off and he dresses he asks "hey did you know Andrew before last night.?" She stops and looks at him. "Yes I did in a professional capacity." He smiles and says "I saw the look between you two and then he admitted it to me."

"Fitz I would've told you, but its business I can't talk about my clients." He walks over to her "I know Livy it's fine I'm not mad I just bought it up to let you know its okay that's all. He's a friend so we may see him from time to time and I don't want it to be awkward. She takes a deep breath and hugs him resting her head on his chest she's thankful he understands her position.

He kisses her on her forehead and says "what time are you leaving for LA?" She thinks for a moment I was thinking around 10 so I can be there by noon and perhaps come back tonight instead of tomorrow." He smiles "I like the sound of that a lot" he says as he kisses her. She replies "me too." Their embrace is interrupted by her phone ringing; its her alarm to wake up. They both finish dressing and go downstairs to eat breakfast prepared by the kitchen staff.


	53. Chapter 53

During breakfast she confirms her travel information; he also confirms the rules once she returns with her family. "So are you sure we can't sleep together while you're family is here?" She looks at him and says "yes baby I'm sure. We won't be alone Mark and Zoe won't be sleeping together either." He says then you need to pick a room before you leave and I will have the staff set it up for you so it looks like you have your own room when you get back.

"She sees the disappointment in his eyes; she knows he doesn't like it. She gets up from her seat and goes over to him sitting in his lap. "Baby it's just for a few days and then we will be back to normal." He holds her in his arms and says "I get it Liv, but you're not going to get me to like it so stop trying okay. We will be fine, but I'm not going to be a happy camper."

She feels bad about doing this to him he clearly isn't a fan of it, but she appreciates him doing it for her. She tries to make light of the situation and says "just because we can't sleep together doesn't mean we can't have sex." "Liv I don't know if I want to sneak around my own house to have sex."She feels his attitude change he is really upset; "Fitz I'm sorry I didn't realize this bothered you this much you made it seem like you were okay with it. If it's that big of a deal I can just go to LA and see my family for the weekend instead of bringing them here."

He sees how this is turning into an argument he doesn't want to have largely because he knows he is being unfair to her by not being honest with her about his feelings from the start concerning sleeping separately. Now he is upsetting her and he feels like an ass; he doesn't want to argue before she leaves. He feels her trying to get up; she has tears in her eyes. He grabs her legs and says "no don't get up baby; I'm sorry I should've been honest with you from the start. I don't like it, but I agreed to it and I'm not going to back out of it. Bring your family I will be good I promise no attitude; I may die from lack of sex, but I will be fine. Maybe Mark and I will bond over our loss."

He makes her crack a smile and she says "you're sure." "Yes Livy I'm sure I want you and your family here." She smiles and says "but you don't want to have sex while they are here?" I don't think that's wise Liv we aren't the quietest, and I think hearing us have sex is probably worse than them thinking we have sex when they are not around."

She thinks about it a little more and says; "we can be quiet" she says with a pouting look. "Liv come one you're not going to use the sad eyes and pouting cheeks on me are you?" She smiles and says "why is it working?" He laughs and says it may be working; let me think about it and I will have an answer for you when you get back okay?" She smiles and kisses him and after they eat she packs an over-night bag just in case they don't come back until tomorrow and he rides with her to the air strip. He waits with her until take off; they share a kiss and I love you's and he watches the plane take off. Once the plan is out if sight he goes back to the house.

On his ride back he calls Cyrus and makes sure he and the staff are still coming Saturday. Cyrus advises him that while he and James are able to make it the other staff members have plans; so Fitz gives him the travel information for the plane and accommodations for their hotel in LA. He hangs up with Cyrus and heads back to the house to get ready for Liv and her family's return.

As he arrives his phone rings; he answers "hello Aunt Hellen. How are you?" She says "I am good Scooter; how are you?" He replies "I am doing well.""Good I am glad; I wanted to thank you and Liv again for coming by yesterday it was a real pleasure to meet her." Fitz loves that his family is so taken with her and appreciates their out pour of support and love. "Thanks Aunt Hellen she had a blast; it was good seeing all of you. We have to do that again soon." Hellen agrees it was a great evening; "yes we will I just want to make sure me or Jill didn't run her off; we don't mean any harm Scooter."

Fitz smiles at her again using his nickname and says "its fine Aunt Hellen she understands she wasn't offended at all she thinks it's sweet how you all are so protective of me. Don't worry about it." Hellen feels great relief and is happy to hear all is well after they met her. "Okay well I am glad to hear she is okay with us; I hear your meeting her folks this weekend." "Yes I am; she's actually with them now they will be back later tonight." Hellen asks "are you nervous?" "Yeah a little; her dad is a character from what I understand so we will se how this works out." "Well be yourself Fitz and you will be fine; you could charm the dress off a nun" they both laugh at her joke. "Okay Aunt Hellen I will keep that in mind; tell Uncle Larry and the gang I said hello and I will talk to you all soon." She smiles and says "okay Scooter take care good-bye."

He replies good-bye and they hang up. It was good to talk to her; Fitz had forgotten how much fun being around them could be and he knows he has to do it more especially now with Liv in his life. As he watches the workers arrive and begin installing the fun park he thinks more and more about Liv and their future and he gets more and more excited about the possibilities.


	54. Chapter 54

Liv arrives in LA about an hour later, and takes a private limousine to Ellie's house. She calls Ellie to let her know she's in LA. Ellie tells her she and their mother are still out, but are heading home. So they should see her in about an hour or two. When she gets to the house her father and Jayson are watching the end of the Dodger game. She takes a seat and text's Fitz to let him know she landed safely and she misses him. He responds saying he misses her too smiley face; his response makes her smile.

After the game ends Jayson goes into the kitchen leaving her and her dad alone. Her father looks at her and says "come on over here and sit next to me." Liv gets up and sits next to her dad on the couch. "So you're here to talk to me about your new love interest huh?" She responds "daddy he's more than an love interest; but yes I am here to talk to you about him."

He sits back on the couch, and turns toward her direction as he asks "so why do I need to meet this man?" Liv responds "because daddy we are in love, and we are planning to share our lives together. So I want you to know him." Her father looks at her with a raised eye. "So you have already discussed marriage?" She sees the look of surprise on his face as she says "yes we have and kids. If all is well, we could be married and pregnant in a year or two."

Her father is alarmed at the pace of the relationship; "what is the rush?" Liv replies "it's not a rush dad, a year or two is actually right on pace. By then we will have dated, and experienced enough situations to prepare us for marriage. Besides I will be 34 this year daddy, and I don't want to wait too late to have kids; it feels right we love each other and want to be together."

Her father sits silently; she can tell he's thinking. He sees the happiness in her eyes, and he doesn't want to cause her any grief. Nonetheless he tells her how he feels; "Livy I have some strong reservations about this relationship based on what your mother has told me. I don't like the fact that you are sneaking around to be together. You are not someone's secret. I also don't like the professional issues that may arise once people know you're dating a client. Have you really thought this through? This is your career Livy."

She sighs and says "yes daddy I have; first of all the decision to be private is mine not his. It's because of my profession we have to do it this way for now. However, I am currently looking into options to be able to do both; because like you I don't like hiding our relationship either. I want to be able to publicly date him. So I am working on that as we speak. I am just waiting for my attorney's to get back to me concerning viable options.

Second I never planned to do this forever; I want kids and a husband, and my current profession doesn't fit that in very well. So in all likelihood, I will need to step away from it sooner than later anyway. This isn't a rash decision daddy. I am looking at this head on from every aspect; when the time comes, I will make the final decision of what to do. Fitz has already said he will wait for me as long as I need him too; I appreciate that because only I control when my career stops or changes. This is my life."

Her father is not expecting her answer; he realizes that she has looked at various angles of this situation, and perhaps he is taking her too lightly. She speaks firmly, and with confidence that he has to respect. Nevertheless, he still isn't a fan of the situation; but he now knows that the issues he has with the relationship are stemming from her not and not him.

"Well it sounds like you are working on legitimizing the situation, and I cannot fault you for that; I know first-hand when you fall in love there is nothing anyone can do to change it. Although I am not of course giving you my blessing right now; I am willing to go with you and the family to meet him. He and I need to have a talk too, and I promise to be on my best behavior."

The seriousness of the moment is broken by Jayson saying "may God help him;" they both have to laugh, because they know how hard he was on Jayson when he was courting Ellie. As they laugh her father says "oh hush you survived." Jayson replies "yeah barely," as they continue to laugh, and she says "thanks daddy;" as he hugs her back and says "you're welcome Livy. Are we going to leave today or tomorrow?" She says "I was hoping we could leave a bit after Ellie and mama come back."

He decides to make things easy and says "well I will go pack a bag for myself; your mother and sister should be back soon. So we can leave this evening." Liv doesn't know what to say; she didn't think it would be this easy to get him to go. But she is grateful he is willing to go, and she will deal with the rest once he gets there.

After talking to her father she goes into the kitchen hearing Jayson still cleaning up before Ellie gets back. "Hey Jayson what's up?" He says "hey sis; nothing much just trying to clean up the kitchen and prep these bottles so your sister doesn't kill me. You look like you're confused about something?" Liv replies "I guess I was thinking the talk with dad about Fitz was going to be more difficult." he replies "wait you didn't think he was going to react to you and Fitz like he did to me and Ellie did you?" Liv feeling silly now hearing her thoughts out loud from his mouth reluctantly says "yes." He smiles and says "Liv your father's issues with me and Ellie were unique to our situation; just like whatever issues he develops about you and Fitz will be unique to your situation. You can't use his treatment of me as a litmus test for his reaction. Think about it he didn't treat Edison that way; granted he didn't like him anyway, but he and Edison didn't have the same encounters that me and your father had."


	55. Chapter 55

Liv suddenly feels silly for being so worried about her father and Fitz meeting each other; she understands her father and Jayson had some serious issues initially, but for good reason. When Ellie and Jayson met, he was 38 and she was 23. Her father didn't approve of the relationship from the start. But Ellie refused to break up with him. Three years later she unexpectedly got pregnant with the twins, so they got married.

Therefore it was automatic; he would be in her life forever, and her parents had no choice but to relent. But despite Ellie and Jayson doing the right thing and marrying; the relationship between Jayson and their father worsened. The driving factor was Ellie quitting her job after the boys were born. She surprisingly decided to leave her profession as a doctor, to stay at home to raise the kids. Her decision upset their father greatly because in his opinion she gave up her career too soon. Although his concerns were legitimate he had to understand the decision was hers to make not his.

"Your right Jayson we all have different issues; but do you have any idea what his issues with Mark's are?" Jayson leans in and says "I just think your dad doesn't like him; kind of like how he didn't like Edison." Liv agrees "yeah I get the same feeling, but I wonder why? He seemed like a good guy from what I saw." Jayson says "well your mother and sister have their own views on that; you will need to talk to them. I am not touching it" he says laughing. Jayson has been around long enough to know, that when the Pope women are in agreement about something, or make up our minds about something it's done.

Liv laughs knowing exactly what he means. She asks "how has your recovery been?" He replies "it's good, I'm walking better, and I am starting to jog; I should be back 100% in a few weeks." Liv says "good I am glad; you scared us?" He smiles and says "hell I scared myself" they both laugh. He is such a riot she thinks to herself. She looks at the clock and says "oh it's getting late." He suddenly asks "hey Liv while I finish the kitchen can you please go wake, change, and feed Jaylen?" Liv smiles and says "of course I can; Aunt Liv to the rescue" she says as she gets up, and goes to take care of her favorite niece.

In this moment Liv is feeling a lot better about her parents visiting with her at Fitz's home. As she goes to check on Jaylen she sees she is awake; so she picks her up and plays with her for a while. She's gotten so big in the last month since Liv's been gone. Her eyes are bright and she is gripping fingers. It's amazing how babies quickly develop; Liv thinks to herself this could be her in 2 years.

She notices she is getting fussy; so she checks her diaper. Wetness is the culprit, so she changes her, and grabs a bottle out of the warmer. As she settles down to feed her, surprisingly Ellie comes into the room. "Hey sissy" she says lightly Liv replies "hey." "You look good feeding her; you're a natural Liv." Liv smiles and says "I hope so I am excited to be a mother." Ellie gives her the look, and Liv says "no I'm not pregnant I take my pills faithfully every day." Ellie smiles at her and says "whatever you say."

"I talked to daddy about Fitz." Ellie responds "really how did that go?" She replies "well he agreed to go with us to meet him so we shall see." Ellie asks "so he didn't put up a fight?" Liv responds "no, but he did say he isn't happy with the situation of us dating privately, as well as the possible fallout behind me dating a client. But I told him I'm working on fixing the situation, and he seems to respect my efforts. So I will take it."

Ellie is curious what she means; she asks "how would you fix it?" "I have my attorney's working the various angles for me being able to stay at OPA, and be with Fitz; or if whether it would be best to walk away to be with him." Ellie looks surprised as she asks; "really Livy you would do that?" Liv replies "yes I will if I have to Ellie. I want to be married, and have kids, and I can't do that in my current job anyway. So the way I see it; I would just be speeding up the inevitable."

Ellie sees her point she will have to leave sooner rather than later; especially with her turning 34 this year. "Well I support your decision sissy; whatever you choose." Liv loves the support. "Thanks sissy." Ellie says "you're welcome sissy. Hey how did meeting the Grant's go?" Liv smiles and says "it was scary at first, but it worked out well. They are amazing people, and they love him to pieces. I think I made a great impression." Ellie smiles and says "good sissy I am glad; having a rough time with the in-laws can cause all kinds of drama. So it's good that it worked out."

As her and Ellie finish talking her mother walks into the room; "hey Livy what are you up to?" Liv responds "hey mama I'm just feeding Jaylen. Did you all find some good deals shopping?" "Yes it was pretty good. I found a few outfits for myself, and some shoes, and Ellie got some shirts for her, and some clothes for the boys." Liv replies "sounds like a productive day; have you packed for the four day weekend yet?" Ellie says "yes me and my group are ready to roll." Liv's mother says "no I have to do that, and pack your dad's things too." Liv says "daddy already started packing his things." Both of them look at her and say "what?"

Liv laughs. "I swear he told me an hour ago he was going to go start packing. Now whether he did it or not, is a different story." She says as they all laugh. Her mother says "I will believe that when I see it. He hasn't packed a back in 35 years of marriage yet." Liv and Ellie both crack up because they know that their mother is now going to antagonize their father. But before she leaves she asks "how did the talk go?" She explains it went well, and told them both about Jayson's interjection.

Of course they all found it comical. After a few minutes her mother asks "Were we going back tonight?" Liv says "yes because we will have all day tomorrow, and most of the day Saturday to relax until we go to the ball. But you all can stay at the house while we are gone." Liv's mother asks "is the house big enough, and comfortable for all of us Liv?" As she removes the empty bottle from Jaylen's mouth, and starts to burp her. She replies "yes mama everyone will be fine; the house has 13 bedrooms."

Both of them ask "why does he need that many bedrooms?" Liv laughs and says "I assume he built it that way for occasions like this one." Ellie asks "do you have any pictures of it Livy?" Liv says "no I don't I forgot to take a few pics when I was there; but it's really nice, and I think you will love it." Suddenly they hear her father ask "where are my good pajamas?" Her mother rolls her eyes and says "Lord keep me near the cross" as she walks out the room to help her father, and Liv and Ellie break out into laughter. "I guess he is packing" says Liv as Jaylen finally burps, and Liv dresses her for their road trip. "Where are the boys?" Asks Liv. "They are in the basement watching television; they were good while mama and I were shopping; so that's their reward" says Ellie.

Taking advantage of them being alone Ellie asks "so what's going on with Matt?" Liv rolls her eyes, and says "unfortunately he is still supposedly attending the benefit on Saturday." Ellie says "no you're kidding." Liv replies "I wish I was girl; he is such an ass, but again I don't care. Let's see what he has to say if he shows up; because Fitz is going to be my unofficial date." Ellie asks "what is an unofficial date?"


	56. Chapter 56

Liv smiles as she says "he is going with me, but we are not publicly dating. So we are taking some other people from the campaign with us for cover." Ellie says "that's smart. Do you think Matt Knows about Fitz?" Liv replies "I don't know, and I don't care. As long as he stays away from me I am just fine." Ellie replies "yes I agree he needs to stay far-away from you. There's really nothing left to say."

The sound of snoring fills the room; Liv looks down to see Jaylen is out like a light. Then suddenly she burps again. Liv and Ellie both giggle as her burp scares her waking her up. Then she goes back to sleep within seconds. Liv lays her down in the crib, and helps Ellie get the rest of the kids things together for the trip. While everyone is performing operation pack up; Liv calls Fitz to check in.

He answers by the second ring "hey baby what's up?" she replies "hey we are packing up, and heading back soon." Fitz smiles "that's good to hear. Did Zoe make it in yet?" Liv replies "no she will be flying directly into Santa Barbara tomorrow morning; I gave her the address; so she will come with Mark from the air strip." Fitz replies "okay that sounds fine; what time will you be leaving?"

Liv says "at this rate probably in the next two hours; what are you up to?" He says "I am watching them set up the blow up fun park for the kids; it looks pretty cool; I want to get on it." Liv laughs as she pictures him on a sliding board. "Fitz that would be too funny, and I must have photos." He laughs and says "yeah I know. Hey send me their food preferences, and I will send someone to the store." Liv smiles and says "baby you don't have to do that. You're doing enough already."

But he says "Liv it's important I make a good impression, and I don't mind doing it. Just send me the list okay?" She smiles and says "okay." He remembers his talk with Hellen and says "hey you made a great impression on my family yesterday. Aunt Hellen called personally to make sure she and Jill didn't scare you away, and invited us back again." Liv smiles as she says "awe that's great Fitz. I am glad they enjoyed me. I enjoyed them too; we will have to make it a point to visit them again. Or they can come to the house."

Fitz agrees "yeah that will be fun. I will suggest it next time I talk to her or Jamie. Between Aunt Hellen's call and the text messages from the rest of the family, even Andrew about you. I think they love you more than me." Liv laughs and says "don't be silly Fitz" as he also laughs. Coming down from their moment of hilarity Liv says "well I am going to let you go, so I can help them finish packing, and I will see you soon." He replies "okay babe. Love you." She replies "love you too. Bye" as they hang up.

She goes into the living room and sees Ellie, and her crew are ready to go; her parents are the stragglers. She decides to get their food preference orders, and she texts Fitz Ellie's list as well as one for her parents. He responds got it smiley face. She loves that he is trying to make this a great time for her family, and he cares enough to want to make a good first impression. It makes her love him even more.

As they wait for her parents; she calls Zoe to check with her. Zoe answers with the third ring. "Hey baby sis what are you up to?" Zoe replies "nothing much sissy just packing a bag to come see you guys tomorrow." Liv replies "that's good to know; I am just making sure you, and Mark don't flake on us." Zoe laughs and says "no we aren't; we would've come today, but he had a last minute assignment, and has a deadline to meet. So we will be there in the morning."

Liv replies "okay that's cool; we can have a car pick you up, unless you want to take a cab." She thinks for a moment and then says "a car would be good; we arrive at 8:30am." Liv says "okay I will make sure there is a car waiting for you; they will have a card with your names on it okay?" Zoe replies "okay good; are you all getting ready to go?" Liv replies "yes if our parents hurry up, we can leave before we all die of old age. You know they are always the last to leave." They both laugh as Zoe says "okay sissy I'm going to go so I can finish packing, and I will see you tomorrow. Love you." Liv replies "okay love you too."

Right after she hangs up with Zoe; her mother and father come out ready to go. Jayson grabs all of the bags, and he and the driver load the car. Once they are all loaded, and ready to go. They head to the airport. They board the plane, and arrive in Santa Barbara an hour later. Then they pull up to Fitz's house about thirty minutes after landing.

When her family sees his house they marvel at its beauty; they get out of the car, and Fitz and his hospitality staff are waiting at the door. He comes out to greet them, and ushers them into the house. When they get into the great room; he introduces himself and calls everyone by name. They all notice that seeing Liv and Ellie together throws him off. Liv stands next to Ellie and they say "freaky huh?"

He responds "you are both freaking beautiful" making them both smile. Liv's mother says "woo child he is a charmer." Fitz blushes and smiles as he says "I am just telling the truth Mrs. Pope your daughters are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." She smiles and says "mmmhmm I see how you snagged Livy smooth operator." Liv and Ellie are cracking up even Jayson is laughing, but her dad is being himself, and not cracking a smile yet. However, in Liv's mind it's better than him saying something rude; so she will take his silence as a blessing for now.


	57. Chapter 57

Fitz notices her father's reaction and says "is everything okay Mr. Pope?" Her father looks at him somewhat surprised that he is speaking to him. He replies "I don't know I just got here." Liv replies "daddy." Fitz smiles though and says "point taken; the hospitality staff will grab your bags, and show you all to your rooms. For convenience you all will be on the main floor."

Her father asks "we have separate rooms right?" They laugh as Fitz says "yes Mr. Pope you and Mrs. Pope will share a room, Ellie and Jayson will share a room, and the kids will share a room as well if that's okay. You all feel free to make sure the accommodations fit your needs, and then come out on the patio; dinner will be served in about 30 minutes." They all go to check out their rooms, and no sooner than the last person is out of sight, and ear shot Liv is kissing him.

The kiss is sweet, and romantic; he stares into her eyes as he says"I missed you and I am sorry again for earlier." She replies "I missed you too; thank you for the apology, and for all you've done to make my family feel at home I appreciate it. That was smart to put them downstairs, that way they don't have to climb the stairs. Oh and sorry about my dad." Fitz says "yeah my housekeeping staff recommended it; it sounded good to me. As for your dad; no apologies needed. I'm sure we will be fine." She smiles at him, and they kiss once again. This time a little more sensual; but they break the kiss as they hear her family coming down the hall.

As they enter the kitchen he asks "are the rooms to your liking?" Everyone says "yes "which is what he wants to hear. "Good I am glad." He looks at her nephews and says "I have a special surprise for you two, come on." They look at him with excitement as they follow him outside; they see the inflated fun park, and the boys go bananas.

As they beg to go play; Fitz calls over two of the nannies he has on staff for the weekend. He introduces them to Ellie and Jayson, and allows them to talk to make sure they are comfortable with them watching the boys while they play, and the adults have dinner. After their discussion with the care givers; Ellie and Jayson are fine with the boys playing out back while they eat and socialize. Fitz also advises there is a third nanny who is willing to watch Jaylen as well, and they also agree. Ellie says "this is like a vacation" Fitz laughs "I hope you all enjoy your stay; we all need a break every once in a while."

As they walk out onto the patio, Ellie says "Fitz your home is beautiful." He replies "thank you it was a 4 year project. I am really proud of it." He says as he ushers everyone to the table for dinner. The table setting is magnificent, and the ambiance is perfect. As they all sit down to dinner; Liv notices that he took stock of the list she sent him. Dinner is grilled mahi mahi over roasted vegetables, and garlic mashed potatoes.

Everyone enjoys the food, and conversation; Liv thinks she may be dreaming. Her father is behaving completely normal; he discovers Fitz is an ex naval pilot, and they talk forever about missions and military life. Her mother, sister, and Jayson discus sports and different shows they like to watch on television. Her mother even bumps her elbow, as she says "look at them over there talking like old military buddies."

Liv smiles and says "yeah they look like they are getting along well. It's a huge relief off of my mind." Jayson responds "he's older now so his temper is different, and like I told you every situation is different." They all agree with him, but then Liv says "then explain Mark." She sees Ellie and her mother look at each other, and then look back at her, as Ellie says "he seems sneaky and untrustworthy to us." Liv replies "then maybe daddy feels the same way, or maybe he just genuinely doesn't like him. Who knows, let's just be glad that so far he likes Fitz."

Jayson looks around and notices the security; he asks "what's with the armed guys walking around Liv?" She replies "they are secret service; they patrol twenty four hours a day." Ellie responds "well I guess no one is breaking in." Liv laughs as she says "no you're super safe here that's for sure. They are inside the house too at night so make sure you tighten your robes so you don't flash anyone." Her mother asks "are you speaking from experience?" Liv blushes as she looks at her mother smiling. "No mama I am not" she says as she shakes her head.

Conversation continues as dinner ends with the kids eating their meals; getting bathed and going to bed. Fitz offers to show a movie in the movie room; but her father surprisingly declines. He says he'd rather lay in bed, and watch television; he is a bit tired from the travel. So after socializing for a few hours; they all prepare to turn in.

As Liv and Fitz stand in the kitchen talking; everyone goes to bed. He then takes her hand as he asks "are you sleepy?" She answers "no" he smiles, and says "me either, do you want to watch a movie?" She replies "no let's go upstairs and talk" with a devilish grin, as she leads him up the stairs to their room.

When they enter the room; he pushes her against the wall, as he kisses her deeply, and seductively. Her fire lights and she is ready to go; she wants him so badly she cannot contain herself. He is also on fire for her; they hurriedly remove their clothing, as he hoists her up on his waist. Their eyes meet as he slides into her against the wall. She starts moaning loudly and he says "shhh baby your parents."

She bites her lip and tries to be quiet. He feels their arousals spiking; as their pace quickens. Her walls start to contract as he starts to pulsate vigorously. The contracting of her walls, and her wetness, push him closer to the edge. He is barely able to keep quiet himself, as they both release the quietest moans possible to prevent waking their guests. As she climaxes she is struggling to be quiet; but she manages to hold it in as they both explode simultaneously.

He carries her over to the bed and lays her down as they catch their breaths smiling at each other. "You are going to get us caught Livy." She smiles and says "maybe I need a spanking to teach me a lesson." He smiles lustfully at her saying "damn you would want that with company in the house. You're killing me baby." She responds "I know I'm sorry I can't explain it; I'm just super horny tonight."

Feeling the desire to please her the way she wants it; he figures out a way to get it done. He gets up and says "get dressed and follow me." She looks at him with confusion on her face and asks "where are we going?" He responds " you're going to get your spanking" he says as he swats her on her ass, and she squeals then covers her mouth after he says "shhh" and shakes his head.


	58. Chapter 58

He takes her hand and leads her down the stairs after they dress; he leads her down to the finished basement which is sound proof and has a locked door. He checks it first to make sure it's clear; they enter the room and he locks the door behind them. He leads her into the bedroom off from the game room, and closes that door too. He pulls her close and starts to pull down her pants; he sees the worry in her eyes. "They can't hear us it's sound proof baby relax." Instantly her mood changes and she allows him to remove her clothes as she helps him remove his.

Lit on fire for each other she pushes him down onto the bed and climbs on top of him. He grins knowing what's coming next. He sees her eyes light up as she surveys his erection standing tall for her. He asks "Do You Want This Baby?" As she slides down onto him in one motion, with pure passion in her eyes she moans "MMMM Oh Yeah!" Their paces match immediately. They are in sync, and the whirl wind of pleasure she is delivering with her hips captivates both of them. They are moaning uncontrollably; as they thrust back and forth, pleasing each other immensely, sweating, and swearing.

He feels the tenseness in her body, and the strength of her thrust; he knows she is close to the edge. Her wetness is unreal and he's pulsating like he is ready to blow too. "Oh Baby It's So Good" she moans as she bounces on him hard and fast as he grips her hips. She feels her arousal wall about to break; he feels it too. So he slaps her ass as she thrusts wildly, and she screams "Oh yes again" repeatedly, until they both release plentifully, and simultaneously scream "OOOOh Fuck!"

The moment fills with heavy breathing and sweaty bodies; but with raging libidos they kiss sloppily, as he rolls over, and rises up onto his knees. She smiles at him, and turns over rising up on hers too. He grabs her waist, and pulls her back onto him hard and fast with no warning as she exclaims "OOOH FUCK YEAH!"

His thrusts are strong from the start and she loves it; his aggression is idling super high she can feel it in his grip. The harder he's thrusting the wetter she seems to get; "MMMMM Sooo GOOD Baby" he moans as he strokes her with great power. She feels her walls contracting as her climax is on the brink; his pulsation is starting and she wants to feel his release.

She starts flexing her internal muscles and her clit begins to twinge. He feels her response, and he smacks her ass in rhythm with their thrusts. Her wetness over flows, and his pace increases; he pounds her faster, and harder in succession with the ass smacks. Seconds later they loudly fall into euphoria, and lay crippled by orgasm speechless for several minutes.

When they have movement again, he grabs her close, and she giggles. He holds her face in his hands, and strokes her face as he says "I love you baby" she replies I love you too. Thank you for being so accommodating to my family Fitz I really appreciate it."

He smiles and says "it's my pleasure and your welcome." They lay together for a few more minutes just cuddling and talking about their time apart. She tells him about her conversation with her dad. She realizes now there is a method to her father's madness; despite her not always understanding it. After a while they decide to dress and go back to their rooms; they make it back upstairs without disturbing anyone. After making it to the second level;they kiss and go to their separate rooms for the night.

Liv wakes feeling familiar lips on her skin; she smiles and turns over to greet him. "Morning sleepy head; wake up your sister will be here any minute." She replies "good morning" and pulls him down on top of her. They kiss but he breaks the kiss and says "your family is up and walking around Livy we can't now; but later we can go to the basement again" he says with a grin.

She smiles and lets him go reluctantly; "okay I will get up. You want to watch me shower?' She asks. He laughs and says "you are trying to get me kicked out of my own house." She smiles and says "chicken" jokingly as she closes the door and he goes back downstairs to be with her family.

A few moments later Liv dresses; checks her messages and replies back to Abby regarding business. She also updates her on the personal side too; although she hates when she sends her juicy tidbits via text. Liv knows she still appreciates being kept in the loop. After she finishes her texting conversation she heads downstairs. She joins her family and Fitz in the kitchen, as they wait for Zoe and Mark to arrive.

Liv loves seeing Fitz and her family's interaction; they look so natural. She is happy everything is working out well between them. Fitz is talking and playing with her nephews and conversing with Jayson at the same time. As they finish breakfast Zoe and Mark arrive. It feels great to have the whole family together. Fitz introduces himself to her and Mark and the staff show them to their rooms.

Moments later Zoe and Mark come down and she sits between Liv and Ellie at the breakfast bar. Mark asks "where are the fellas?" They point outside and he gladly goes out to join them. As he walks out their mother stands, and they talk and laugh, as Liv catches Zoe up on the family drama. They are having a blast like old times when they get together.

Jaylen is sitting in her carrier on the counter and starts to whine; so Ellie begins to sing "Zion" by Lauren Hill. After a few lines Zoe and Liv join in and it becomes a concert. The ladies have a blast with their karaoke moment; it's been a long time since they were all together like this having fun. The look on their mother's face tells them she is enjoying watching her babies have fun like they did as kids.

As they settle down from their fun time Zoe says "Livy I have a bone to pick with you." Liv responds "why?" Zoe stares at her and says "you didn't tell me that Fitz was that damn fine!" They all laugh heartily as Liv begins to blush, especially when Ellie and her mother cosign. Ellie says "I wasn't going to say anything, but I am glad someone else said it first. Girl you hit the jack pot for real. He has mad swag." Liv laughs and says "yes he does ladies. But he's more than a pretty face. He's got skills." She says as they all crack up as the men walk in with a perplexing look.

"What are you all talking about?" Asks Mark as the rest of the men say "you don't want to know; just know it involves one or all of us and keep moving" says Jayson. Fitz grins and says "we are going downstairs to play some pool ladies; there are movies in the media room, or do whatever you like." He sees them all looking at him oddly and says "bye ladies have fun," as he walks away they say "bye Fitz." He shakes his head laughing walking away.


	59. Chapter 59

The rest of the day is family fun at its finest; the ladies swim along with the kids; the men play basketball, and enjoy skeet shooting. The day ends with grilling out for dinner. Her father mans the grill, and the ladies make the sides, and desserts. There is an abundance of food; so much in fact the night patrol secret servicemen are able to enjoy plates.

Dinner is delicious and the conversation is even better; after dinner they are all sitting at the table talking when Fitz's phone vibrates. He checks it, it's Cyrus letting him know they are at the hotel, and they will see him, and Liv tomorrow. During a lull in conversation Fitz tells Liv. "Hey Cy and James are in LA; he says they will see us tomorrow when we pick them up for the ball." Liv's mother asks "are you two going to the ball together?" Liv responds "yes mama us and a group of others are going together."

Her father is visibly annoyed and says "so you're hiding in plain sight? What's the purpose of being together if you have to hide to do it?" Everyone stops eating; the mood at the table changes instantly. The anxiety level is rising; Liv sighs and feels she needs to say something. But before she can answer Fitz says "Mr. Pope if I may interject; I know how this must look to you, and I am really sorry that we are in this situation. Believe me I would like nothing better than to tell the world how in love I am with Liv. I know you don't approve of our situation, and I respect that. I'm just asking that you try to be patient with us; because I promise this is going to work out for the better sooner than later. Liv's reputation is above reproach, and I want to make sure we do everything to keep it that way. I will not do anything to jeopardize how hard she has worked to build her name and legacy. Therefore we all just have to be a little patient; so we can do this the right way."

His interjection goes over very well with her father and her family; the angst on his face disappears, and everyone else relaxes too. Surprisingly in the moment her father extends his hand, and he and Fitz shake hands. Her father appreciates the statement, and they all go back to talking and having a good time. Fitz impresses her father by acknowledging his concerns, and letting him know he's handling it with Liv's best interest at heart. Despite Liv and her father already having a conversation about this very topic; Fitz's rendition settles his nerves better.

As the night draws to a close they gather in the media room to watch "No Good Deed" with Taraji P. Henson and Idris Elba. The movie is a hit; they all like it, and it gives Fitz and Liv the chance to cuddle in front of her parents; without getting the side eye. Her father has already caught them kissing intensely twice throughout the day; however, he didn't make a scene, he just excused himself, and walked out the room. When the movie is over it's after midnight; so they all retire to their bedrooms for the night.

Before Liv, Fitz, Mark, and Zoe go up to bed Zoe asks her if she is abiding by the sleeping arrangements. Liv answers "yes" with a wink. Zoe smiles and says "gotcha," as they all head upstairs. At the top of the stairs Liv tells Fitz she has to change and shower; then he can meet her in her room. After flirting for most of the day they cannot wait to be alone; he's picturing her in her bathing suit from earlier. All the horseplay in the pool made him super excited, and there was nothing he could do about it until now.

He knows she needs to wash her hair first from their pool fun; so while she is showering and washing her hair he decides to shower himself. After he showers he texts her; "how much longer baby?" He is aching to be with her; she replies "come to my room in 45 minutes. He dries off, dresses, watches some television, and then goes to her room. She lays in bed waiting for him; moments later he walks in, and sees her waiting for him in bed naked. He smiles at her as he hurriedly undresses, and climbs into bed. She sees the fire in his eyes, and he sees the lust in hers; he slips into bed, and they slide into a coma of deep passionate kissing.

His touch sets her on fire; she smells like fresh strawberries courtesy of her new body wash. He moans "damn you smell good." She smiles and moans "damn you feel good baby;" as he massages her folds, and begins rubbing her clit. Her wetness is flowing, as his meticulous, sensual touch, causes her arousal to spike. She knows she is close and so does he. He needs to feel her and hear her release.

She wants to release too. As her thrusts intensify in response to his hand play, he whispers in her ear "Cum For Me Baby." She feels her climax dancing on the edge. He pushes her over by licking her ear, and kissing her neck, as he quickens his finger motions around her clit. She kisses him as her wall crashes to muffle her moans of pleasure; the kiss masks it well.

Feeling the need to taste her sweetness, he moves southward, but first stops at her breasts. Her nipples are rock hard and dying for attention. He grabs her breasts and sucks her nipples greedily, as he massages her breasts. Again her arousal rebuilds, and her climax is on the cusp initially.

He didn't intend to take this to the end. But now that he can feel her climax looming, and her quiet moans are turning him on even more, he decides to finish her this way. She's moaning his name "Oh Fitz, Oh Baby" as she feels intense pleasure. His licks are hitting every pleasure sensor in her breast; his suction is causing her clit to twinge. She can't believe how good it feels; the more he sucks the wetter she gets. She wants to be ocean wet for him, she knows he loves that; as she thinks about him entering her, in addition to his current tongue action. Her clit stiffens, and her back arches. She releases viciously, as she bites her lip to reduce the sound.

She is breathless and coming down off of her orgasm unable to speak; he kisses her again and then "says turn over and rise up on your hands and knees." She follows orders; but surprisingly he doesn't rise up behind her. He slides beneath her with his head between her thighs. She whispers "what are you doing baby?" He says relax and grab that pillow to bite on. She asks "what?"

Suddenly he grabs her hips, and pulls her down onto his face, guiding her as she rides his tongue. She gasps from the start, and now understands the need for the pillow. As she grinds on his face, and he plunges his tongue deep into her core she thrusts wildly. She's trying to be quiet, but she is struggling; she feels her climax looming. She wants more than anything to release, and give him all of her.

He wants to drink from her sweet fountain, and get drunk off of her nectar. Her sweetness is flowing, and he knows she is on the cusp. Her walls are contracting, as her thrusts are deepening and their thrusts sync. He feels her motion intensify. Her clit stiffens, and the flood gates open as she buries her face in the pillow, and rips the sheets from the bed. Her release is so powerful her body quivers.


	60. Chapter 60

After cleaning up her mess with his tongue; he slides from beneath her as she collapses onto the bed. As she recoups she exclaims "Oh My God Fitz!" He smiles as he takes position behind her; between her legs. He bends down as he whispers in her ear "did you like that baby?" She giggles as she asks "you're joking right?" he laughs as he says "just checking."

His desire to feel her is intense; he looks at her naked body lying in front of him. He marvels at her perfect, brown, round ass within reach. He massages it, and she moans "Mmmm Baby." Her reaction to his touch makes him want her even more. She feels his cock rubbing against her ass; she pushes up slightly on her arms, as she looks back at him, and smiles saying "Please Come Fuck Me Baby."

She sees the grin on his face; she has said what he loves to hear, her begging for him to please her. As he leans forward to kiss her over her shoulder; he slides inside her causing her to moan "Oh Fitz!" His motion upon entry is strong and powerful; his thrusts are long and deep. She feels him gliding in and out of her in a rhythmic pattern of pure pleasure.

Her wetness is unvelievable; he's moaning intensely, and trying to keep quiet. But the feeling is too good. She's stroking with him, intensifying the pleasure; they are synchronized and pleasing each other beyond measure. The power of his thrusts, and the sensuality of the position, as he kisses her over her shoulder, and licks her neck is causing their arousals to peak.

She knows he is super close to the edge; he is pulsating ridiculously. She feels him ready to blow, and so is she. Her walls are contracting wildly. She wants to cum, and cum now together; she flexes her muscles, and his pace increases. She feels the aggression spike, and several thrusts later, they both explode. The orgasm hits with such force he collapses onto her. They both are immobile for several minutes.

As he lays next to her they kiss romantically, and he strokes her back. She smiles at him and says "damn that was unreal." He smiles and says "yes baby with you it always is. I love you so much." She replies "I love you too" as she settles into his arms. "I loved watching you with my dad today. What you said was special." He kisses her forehead and says "I meant every word baby." She says "I know you did. I got a progress text from my legal team today. They may have an angle we can use that will allow me to maintain full control of OPA while dating you publicly. But they are still vetting the details."

He looks at her as he says "Livy I don't want you to walk away from OPA to date me. Marriage I understand; but baby not for us to date." She replies "Fitz it's not your choice, it's mine. I want to be with you, and I don't want to hide our love for one another. If that means I am not in my current position so be it." He knows she has made up her mind, and there is no way he can change it. She is determined to do this her way. So he knows if he is going to prevent a fight, or have his position heard; he will need to take a different approach.

"Okay Liv your right it's your choice; but promise me that you will not choose to walk away from OPA completely; unless it is absolutely necessary, and you let me in on the decision before you make it. Liv we have time, and there is no rush; as long as I have you in my life I am fine." She shakes her head and says "okay Fitz I promise." He kisses her lips, and they cuddle until they fall asleep.

When she wakes in the morning the bed looks like she fell asleep while making it. She laughs as she looks at the beds condition. She throws on a T shirt, and grabs some shorts as she hears a knock on the door. She scrambles to make the appearance of the bed post sex less obvious, unsure of who could be at the door. After fixing it as best she could in such a short time she says "come in."

Her sisters enter and she relaxes a bit; but quickly ushers them over to the sitting area. "Morning Zoe and Ellie" she says with a smile and Zoe responds "good morning; damn what happened in here?" Ellie cosigns and they all smile. Liv says "I was just stripping the bed for housekeeping."

With a grin Ellie asks "is that why there are men's boxer briefs on the floor?" Liv blushes, and covers her cheeks with her hands; "damn it!" she says out loud. Zoe says "yall must have been getting it in for him to forget his underwear." Liv laughs and says "it was quite the performance" as she reminisces a bit. "Anyway why are you two in my room so early it's only 8am?" They laugh and say "we want to help dress you for the ball tonight; so we thought we would have a day of beauty. My treat" says Zoe with a smile.

"Awe Zoe thank you honey I appreciate it; that would be fun. Is mama going?" Ellie asks "when have you known your mother to turn down a free pedicure?" They all laugh as Liv says "uhm never." Ellie says "exactly, that day will never come." They all agree. Liv then thinks to ask a favor "hey Zoe will you spiral set my hair for me?" Zoe says "only if Ellie helps me; girl you have too much hair to tackle alone." Liv laughs as she says "I know I keep saying I am going to cut it; but I keep chickening out."

Ellie responds "I love my short cut; especially with the kids." Liv agrees shorter is easier, and Ellie looks good with the cut, so she's sure she'd look good with it too. Zoe's hair is shorter too; but hits above her shoulders. "Take your hair down so I can see what I am working with" says Zoe. Liv shakes out her hair, and Ellie hands her a hair brush. As she brushes out her hair, and swoops it to the side; she sees love bites on the back of her neck, and one on her shoulder.

Her reaction makes Ellie look too; "damn it Liv he tore you up, or should I say you tore him up!" Completely confused at her remark Liv asks "what are you talking about?" Ellie chimes in saying "girl you have hickies on your neck and shoulder." Liv drops her head and says "oh boy," as she runs to the mirror to check it out for herself. When she sees them she screams. They laugh at her and then Zoe says "no worries Liv we can cover them with make-up, and I will leave the back of your hair down. So they will be covered anyway okay?" Liv replies "okay" as she comes back into the room shaking her head mildly embarrassed.

As she sits back down Ellie asks "Isn't your dress off the shoulder?" Liv answers "yes, you want to see it?" They say "yes" in unison. She gets up and pulls the dress out of the hanging garment bag in the closet. When she unzips it; they both stare at it in awe. The gown is gorgeous; it's black and white off the shoulder, with a fitted white bodice, and a black and white bottom. "Wow Liv that is going to look amazing on you. It looks much better in person than in the photos we saw" says Ellie.

Liv smiles and says "I agree; I love it. I'm wearing black heels, a black diamond choker, and matching bracelet, with my black clutch. What do you ladies think?" Ellie says "that sounds good." Zoe replies "girl you will be the fiercest of them all." They all laugh as she hangs the dress back up in the closet. After reassessing the length of her hair, and thinking of all the products she will need to complete the look. Zoe lets Liv go shower, and dress as they go do the same. They agree to meet up in about 45 minutes. They know they have to go and hurry back to ensure they have enough time to get her hair and make-up done. As Liv brushes her hair up into a pony tail, she gets a text from Fitz "good morning baby where are you I miss you?"


	61. Chapter 61

She responds "I am on my way down. I miss you too; last night wore me out." He replies "yeah I put in work huh? smiley face." She responds "aren't you the modest one today lol smiley face." He replies "you do wonders for my ego; your fault." She responds "whatever lol smiley face." After dressing Liv goes downstairs to get some breakfast and wait for her sisters.

She enters the kitchen, and sees her mother sitting at the table, drinking tea and reading the paper. "Morning mama" she smiles and says "morning Liv, you have been sleeping late lately are you feeling okay?" Liv knows that tone when she hears it. "Yes mama I am fine; I am not pregnant." Her mother says "I am just asking Liv don't be so defensive; it's not like you are not active."

Liv shakes her head as she fixes her plate; "mama I am too old for you to be discussing the birds and the bees with me; trust me, no baby will be in this belly until I am ready for it to be." Her mother sees she is getting under her skin; so she lets it go, she doesn't want to ruin their girls day together. "Okay Liv your right I am sorry; I will not say another word about it." Liv smiles and says "I know you mean well mama; I appreciate your concern thank you. But it's not necessary for you to worry."

Her mother says "it's my job to worry Livy; you will see when you have children. A mother's job is never done." Liv hugs her mother then returns to her plate of waffles, eggs, and bacon. As she finishes her food her mother says "I am going to go finish getting dressed; I am sure your sisters will be ready soon." She says as she goes to her room.

As she drinks her juice; Fitz comes in and sits down next to her. He gives her a quick kiss as she asks "where have you been?' he replies "outside with Jayson and Mark watching the boys play." Liv smiles and says "wow are they still playing on that thing?" Fitz says "yes I have been told I am the greatest uncle ever." He and Liv laugh. Kids are so easy to please. "Way to make a good impression Uncle Fitz." "I try" he says as he kisses her once more, which reminds her of her love bites.

"Hey you bit me last night." He smirks at her and asks "what are you talking about?" She laughs and shows him her neck and shoulder. "Damn did I do that?" "Uhm I didn't do it to myself." She says with a smile. "I'm sorry baby does it hurt?" She smiles and says "no it doesn't; don't worry about it; I can cover it with make-up. But I guess I am going to have to start putting a muzzle on you. Not to mention you leaving your boxers in my room." She says smiling at him.

He squeezes her thigh under the table, and leans forward whispering "it's your fault it shouldn't be so good." He says with a smile. She giggles and as he leans in to kiss her. After the kiss he asks "what are your plans this morning?" She replies "mama, me, and my sisters are having a spa day, and Zoe and Ellie are doing my hair for the ball.

What about you?" He answers "I am getting a haircut; the barber is coming by here to do it, and I guess me and the guys will continue to hang out. I can't get your dad out of the media room." He says laughing. "What is he watching?" Fitz replies "it's a John Wayne marathon." "Then you can hang it up he's not moving a muscle." Fitz replies "it's fine if he's happy I'm happy. We've talked a few times, and I think we understand each other well."

She smiles and says "I'm so proud of both of you for getting along so well." "Hey it's hard not to like me" he says jokingly. "Seriously Liv your father is a good man; he loves his girls, and he is protective like any good father should be. Like I will be with our girls I am sure of it." Liv smiles as she says "you're going to be a great dad;" she says as they share a sweet kiss, as her sisters walk into the room.

They only hear the end of what Liv says, and instantly think she is pregnant; when Liv and Fitz look up. They are smiling at them like they think they know something. Fitz asks "hey ladies everything okay?" They reply "yes" in unison; their response is creepy enough to sound weird to Liv too. So Liv asks "what is wrong with you two? Why are you grinning like that?"

Zoe says "how far along are you Livy?" Liv drinking her juice almost spits it out all over the place when she hears the question. "What are you talking about?" She says as she feels Fitz's eyes drilling a hole in the side of her face. Zoe says "we heard you just tell Fitz he was going to make a great dad. So spill the beans." Liv and Fitz both shake their heads; he gets up kisses Liv and says "I will let you handle this one, as he walks away saying "bye ladies have fun."

Zoe and Ellie both look confused as Liv says "look snoopers I was saying he will make a great father in the future; not now, I am not pregnant okay?" Her sisters feel bad for snooping and apologize; Liv forgives them and they call for their mother so they can go. Their mother comes out, and they say good-bye to the men before leaving.

Their day of relaxation is wonderful; the manicures and pedicures are fantastic, and they spend some much needed girl and family time. They agree they will do more things like this in the future, just for the fun of it, and to get a break from everyday life. While they are driving back to the house after lunch; Liv's mother tells her that her father is very impressed with Fitz and so is she.

They both feel he is a more than adequate suitor for her, and are hopeful they work out. This news really makes Liv smile; she feels like all is right with the world. She just needs that response back from her legal team, so she can start making plans for her future either as FLOTUS, or Mrs. Grant. They can see the light in her eyes; "Livy I have never seen you so happy." Liv smiles as she replies "that's because I have never been this happy before mama. He makes me so very happy." They all smile at her blushing, as she thinks about her and Fitz together. They arrive back at the house 3 hours later having had lunch, and a day of beauty. When they return the guys are all in the basement shooting pool except for her dad. He is still in the media room.


	62. Chapter 62

She goes to see her dad; luckily the movie he is watching is ending. She walks in and says "hey daddy; are you having a good time?' He smiles and says "yes Liv I am enjoying myself. But I am going out to hang with the fellas; so I don't appear rude. I have been in here half the day." She laughs and says "yes I know daddy Fitz told me." She says smiling at him. "He's a good guy Liv; I am going to admit I like him. I can tell he truly cares for you, and he treats you well. I appreciate that very much."

She smiles as he speaks so highly of her man; "yes daddy he does. Now do you see why I love him?" He smiles and says "yes baby girl I do. That's why I am hopeful you two will make it through." She smiles and hugs him as she says "thank you daddy I am sure we will" as he hugs her back, and they walk out together.

As they enter the hall she asks "daddy can you tell me why you don't like Mark?" Liv has never seen her father roll his eyes before until now. He rolls his eyes and says "I don't trust him Liv; there's something about him I don't like." Liv says "just a gut feeling huh?" "Yes just a feeling that's all."

Liv can respect that; she has made a living off of going with her gut. "I understand daddy. But time will tell the story." He agrees "yes it will I. just hope Zoe dumps him before that time includes marriage and kids." He says as they walk toward the basement to join the guys.

When they go into the basement the men are relaxing; so Liv only stays a brief second. Fitz comes over to her looking devilishly handsome with his fresh haircut. "Don't you look sexy as ever" she says as he hugs her. He laughs and says "there you go again inflating my ego." She smiles and shakes her head as she says "I guess sexy man."

He replies "oh I forgot to tell you only Cy and James came for the benefit the others couldn't make it." She responds "that's fine it will still work out." He agrees "yeah I figured that too. Now I will let you go get more beautiful for me." She laughs as they peck quickly, and she walks away saying "good-bye" to all the guys. As he walks back over to join the conversation Mark says "you got it bad huh?"

Before Fitz can respond Jayson says "that's how it's supposed to be when it's the right one. If you've never felt like that then it's not real, and it's time to move on." Fitz follows with "you don't believe in love Mark?'' It's a fair question; but also a tricky one, especially when the father of your girlfriend who already doesn't like you is listening to your reply. The room has a quiet awkwardness that can only be broken by a change of topic. But no one says anything so he answers "yeah I do believe in love; I was just joking around with you Fitz it's cool that you are so into Liv. "The answer is a good one; but Liv's father's suspicions are not satisfied. Nonetheless he changes the topic by asking about some of the sports memorabilia on the walls. Mark dodges a bullet for sure and he knows it; he thinks to himself I am just going to remain quiet; I cannot wait to go home.

As the men have their relaxation time; the ladies help Liv her with her hair. They have quite the assembly line going with the rollers, wrappers, and setting lotion. After sitting under the dryer for two hours she is completely dry, and they are right on pace to be ready in time. After showering she dries off, she let's her body fully air dry before she lotions her skin. While she waits for her body to dry; Zoe and her mother remove her rollers, as Ellie mixes her make-up pallet to perfect her look.

Once the rollers are removed; Liv lotions her skin, as her mother helps her lotion her back. While applying the lotion her mother sees the love bites, and laughs making Liv blush. "Oh to be young and in love" her mother says. Liv just smiles as Ellie puts make up on the bruises, and it covers them masterfully. She also completes her facial make-up with a killer smokey eye effect they all love.

When her make- up is complete Zoe finishes styling her hair; her curls are full bodied and gorgeous. Zoe pulls her hair away from her face, with a swoop in the front on her forehead; the style accentuates her cheekbones, and she leaves the back hanging to complete the look. When she is done spraying and pinning her hair in place, she steps back and gives her a mirror. Liv is beyond happy with her hair, and make-up. She is in awe as Ellie and Zoe slap hands and say "we rock" as they all smile.

Liv's mother says "Livy you look so beautiful baby" with tears in her eyes. "Awe mama don't cry it's a ball not my wedding. Besides I don't want to ruin my make-up." Ellie says "it's waterproof no smudging or running" as she comforts their mother." Liv smiles again looking at her face and hair; she gets up and hugs both Ellie and Zoe as she says "thank you so much I love my look. It's going to really set off the dress." Her mother excitedly says "yes go put on your dress!"

Liv fills with excitement too, as she goes into the closet to get her dress. While in the closet she slips on her sexy under garments, and they help her get into the dress. The finished look is amazing with the dress and accessories. She looks like she is doing a photo shoot for a magazine. Zoe says "don't move Livy" as she runs out of the room to get her camera.

She comes back and takes a few frames of her. She then shows them the pictures; she really does look fantastic. Liv asks "can you send me these? Oh and take a picture of us before we leave?" Zoe says "sure Livy I would love too." She sees it's almost time for them to go, so she goes downstairs; Fitz and the guys are standing in the hall talking as he waits for her.

He hears her coming down the stairs; he turns to see her just as she walks down the stairs, and he is captivated by her beauty. She looks gorgeous; he's speechless. As she gets to the bottom of the stairs she's smiling, and looking into his eyes. She notices he's not speaking and asks "Fitz are you okay? "He snaps out of his trance, as he says "I'm sorry yes I'm fine; it's just that I have never seen you look more stunning Liv." She smiles and says "thank you baby. You look incredibly handsome" she says as she takes his arm, and they turn toward the stairs, as Zoe takes their picture in a number of poses, including outside on the steps before they leave.

As they walk out the door her parents hug her once more, and gush over how remarkable they look together. They arrive at the air strip in 20 minutes, and arrive in LA approximately an hour later. Upon arrival a waiting car with secret service detail takes them to pick up Cyrus and James from their hotel. They later arrive together at the venue to be photographed as a group on the red carpet. Luckily some of James' friends are just in front of them; so they all end up being photographed together. The added people make it less obvious that Fitz and Liv are a couple.


	63. Chapter 63

Because of they are photographed as a group on the red carpet as a group; not one reporter asks a dating question. They enter the venue, and the setting is spectacular. The decorations are tasteful, and beautiful, and each table is filled. Liv is ecstatic to be there and to see the great turn out. Everyone looks fabulous dressed in their black tie attire, especially Cyrus and James; they look fantastic in their tuxedos. Not to mention how happy Cyrus looks when he's with James; she likes seeing them together because James calms him, and makes him more human. Oddly even Cyrus seems to be enjoying the ambiance as he says; "this is quite a turn out Liv. I am sure you will hit your donation target." She agrees as she says "yes Cy it looks like we may exceed it."

After perusing the room she looks over at Fitz. She notices he's smiling and staring at her; she knows this can't continue so she says "Fitz you can't stare at me all night people will know." He replies "I can't help it my eyes refuse to look anywhere else baby; you have my full attention."

She smiles at his flirtatiousness. Hearing their sexually charged conversation Cyrus and James decide to break up the group. "Hey we see some folks we know; so we are going to leave you two alone," they say as they walk away. Their immediate exit is noticeable; so Fitz says "I guess we ran them away." Liv laughs and says "no not we; you did that all by yourself Mr. flirty man" she says with laughter.

As they look around the room and converse; they start to see recognizable faces, so she says "let's mingle for a bit and then come back together to avoid prying eyes okay?" He doesn't want to follow this plan; but agrees nonetheless. "Okay an hour is good for me." She laughs and says "Fitz I didn't have an exact time, but okay an hour is good."

They part ways as they both socialize with various colleagues, and others they know. As she people watches for a moment; she sees James having a good time with some fellow reporter colleagues, but Cyrus is missing. Then she sees him walking from the hall leading to the bathroom hanging up his phone. She is still suspicious of his glee from last week, and now she's curious who he's talking too at 10pm at night during a charity benefit. But she thinks to herself stop it; before you get answers to questions you don't want.

She gazes around the room more and sees Matt with a beautiful woman on his arm; immediately she sighs and thinks thank goodness. Perhaps he is moving forward after all. But when their eyes meet across the room; the look in his eyes says something different. She turns away instantly, and goes to the champagne station. She's trying to stabilize her nerves before the inevitable show down occurs.

After about an hour she is ready to meet back up with Fitz; she has seen him stealing looks at her, and she has been doing the same. He looks too damn good in that tuxedo, and she can't wait to get him home and naked. They will surely need to visit the basement again tonight; she's already on her second glass of champagne so being quiet during sex isn't an option.

As she settles into the idea of meeting back up with him; she sees him across the room smiling and talking with some high ranking Republican Party members. No doubt they are discussing political views; he looks quite presidential in this moment. Her moment of pride begins to fade a bit when she sees a blond haired woman join their conversation, and grab his forearm, as she stands too close to him for her comfort.

She feels her jealousy bubbling up; she knows she needs to calm down. Watching their interaction, she sees Fitz make space between them politely. He's behaving like a man who is taken; regardless of her attempts to let him know she is available. Upon watching them further; she realizes the woman is one of his exes. This realization manages to annoy her even more; it's taking all of her strength not to go over to him, and claim him in front of everyone. However, she remains calm, and decides to get another drink.

As she orders her drink she feels a familiar touch around her waist from behind; she smiles instantly as she turns around to face him. "Are you trying to get drunk tonight? Because I am so going to take advantage of you" he says with a smile. She laughs and says "I am so going to let you; all night;" she says as she bites her bottom lip, and he steps closer to her, despite them being in a room full of people. He catches himself as she puts up her hand to grab his forearm and he stops. "Damn it Liv I want you so bad right now." She smiles and says "I want you too baby; we can leave after the second dance okay?" He smiles and says "okay I will let Cyrus know, and I will meet you back at our table okay?" She agrees by saying "okay" as he walks away.

While walking over to their table, she sees Matt staring at her again; now the look in his eyes is different. He has gone from lust to anger; he must know about her and Fitz she thinks, but she doesn't care. She takes her seat, and seconds later Fitz joins her; he asks "why aren't Cyrus and James sitting with us at our table?" Liv replies "because James wanted to sit with his friends, and Cyrus obliged his request."

Fitz says "It's interesting how James can get him to do whatever he wants even if Cy is against it." Liv replies "isn't that relationships in general?" Fitz responds "true I guess even the great Cyrus Bean is not full proof from the effects of what love can make you do." He says as he stares into her eyes. "Fitz stop people are going to see you, and they will know about us." Fitz responds "I can't help it Liv; you look amazing." She smiles at him; thankfully the servers come around and break their trance, as their table mates also begin taking their seats.

They finish dinner and take to the dance floor; unfortunately they must maintain perfect form during their embrace; so that means no body touching. However, that doesn't stop Fitz's eyes, and the occasional hand slip to the small of her back that makes her smile. He loves her smile, and loves even more that he is the reason for her smiling.

During their interaction he glances away, and sees Matt staring at them. Liv looks in the direction of his eyes, and sees him staring at them too. She sighs as Fitz asks "are you okay?" She responds "yes I am fine; I am very happy you are here with me, otherwise this situation could be worse." Fitz asks "has he talked to you?"

"No but he's here with a date." He looks over and sees his date and says "that doesn't seem to be deterring him from staring at you though," with some annoyance in his voice. Liv says "baby look at me; don't let this get to you; it's nothing okay?" He looks at her and says "to you it's nothing Liv, but to him it's definitely something.

However, I will stand down until he makes a move, and when that happens I will end this once and for all." Liv feels his intensity, and says "Fitz I know this is upsetting; it's annoying for me too. But we need to handle this carefully; let me handle it, and if I get in too deep. I will ask for help. Just please don't assume that I cannot take care of this myself. It's my mess so give me the chance to fix it okay?"


	64. Chapter 64

He takes a breath and says "okay Liv; but the moment he gets too close for my comfort, we are handling it my way." She agrees to his response "okay that's fair;" she says as the dance ends, and they return to the table. After sitting for a moment; she has a desire to go to the restroom. So she excuses herself as Fitz is talking to one of his college friends. He sees her get up and signals Tom, the secret service agent to watch her, and make sure she is okay. But he instructs him to remain at a distance unless he sees a threat. Tom sees her go down the hall, and into the restroom; he waits at the end of the hall, as he also watches the ballroom.

While in the bathroom Liv contemplates how she is going to handle Matt; Fitz is right he's not done yet. She feels the build up to an explosion, and she's trying to contain or prevent it. What's driving her crazy is the fact that he won't let this situation go; why hold on to something that isn't there? She wonders. She thinks back to their last conversation when he said she can't be in love this fast. Could it be he thought she was going to wait for him to be ready? Whatever the case; she's done wondering about him, and she's ready for it to be over.

After fixing her lipstick, and checking her look once more before walking out, she mentally prepares for battle. She exits the rest room, and walks back toward the ball room. Suddenly she sees Matt walking down the hall toward her; she sighs and wishfully thinks, maybe he'll go by without saying anything. But she knows that's not going to happen. Nonetheless, she almost gets past him without making eye contact; but she hears him speak "Olivia can I talk to you for a minute?" He sounds and looks calm, so she says "Sure Matt I'll give you 5 minutes." He feels her annoyance, and sees it in her eyes; clearly any hope he has of winning her over is lost. So he scraps the love speech he's been practicing, and goes straight for the jugular. He looks her directly in the eye as he asks "how long have you been sleeping with Governor Grant?"

She looks at him with no reaction and says "Matt I am not going to answer that question; so if you don't have anything else to say to me, or ask me I bid you a good night." She says as she prepares to walk away, but stops when he asks "why not?" Liv sighs and says "Matt I am not answering the question; because who I am or am not sleeping with is none of your business. You need to let this go and move on." Again she's about to walk away. He's getting upset; she can see it in his eyes. She will not give him what he wants; so of course it's a problem.

"You can't just walk away from me; I have questions you need to answer." He says as he reaches to grab her arm; but she steps away from him, as she shakes her head in disbelief, at his attempt to intimidate her. She's now getting angry; how dare he approach her like this. He's got a lot of nerve. So she reminds him of how off base he is by saying; "here's a question where is your date?" This retort really pisses him off; he steps in front of her blocking her path, and says "if you don't want to talk to me about your affair; then maybe talking to some reporters will be better." He says with a smirk.

She sees the anger in his face, but she feels no fear; all she hears is his attempt to threaten or bully her, something she isn't willing to take from anyone. He sees the shift in her face from open to dark and cold; he's unsure of what's about to happen. Never losing eye contact or blinking she says "I can think of better ways to spend 40 million dollars; but do whatever you feel you need to Matt to prove your point. Because I am damn sure going to do what I need to do to prove mine; I promise."

He's confused at her response; she smiles devilishly and says "you forgot about the non-disclosure agreement you signed before we had sex huh?" The smirk on his face is gone, and he remembers the form; "but I thought that was only if I signed as your client." Liv replies "that's why you need to read the fine print before you sign documents; take it to any attorney. It's ironclad and it covers all communications, and interactions witnessed, or talked about, relating to me or those directly, or indirectly linked to me." Matt is outdone; he has no more cards left to play. The look of regret comes over his face; he knows he has gone past the point of no return with her.

He attempts to apologize; but before he can speak she says "we are done here your five minutes are up; so move or be moved your choice." Realizing he has officially lost this battle; he steps out of her way. As he turns around he sees the secret service agent standing only a few feet behind him. He had no idea he was standing behind him the entire time; Matt watches her walk away, and she doesn't look back. As she walks up to Tom he asks "are you okay mam?" She smiles and says "yes Tom I am fine; thank you for not interjecting." He replies "you're welcome mam" as he escorts her to Fitz, who was just about to come get her.

When she walks over to him, he is talking to Cyrus, and James; she knows she has to show him she is fine, otherwise they may not find Matt's body. He smiles at her as she approaches him, and she smiles back; "hey are you ready handsome" she says happily, and he responds "absolutely beautiful. I can't wait to get you home." They both smile as they walk out the door, and get into the car. They drop off James and Cyrus at the hotel, and head to the airport.

As they ride to the airport he asks "how did your conversation go with Matt?' She looks at him and says "how did you know I was talking to Matt?" He laughs as he says "Liv you may be able to bat your eyes at the agents, and they do your bidding, but they still work for me. They tell me everything." She sighs and smiles; she was going to tell him anyway, just not now. She fills him in on the details; his attempt to bully her bothers him, but even he does a double take when he hears about the non-disclosure agreement.

He knows she is a shrewd business woman, but he is still amazed at how sneaky good she can be. He had no idea his signature would come back to bite him in his ass later thinks Fitz; he almost feels sorry for Matt. He clearly didn't know who he was messing with when he met her. She sees the way he's looking at her and asks "why are you looking at me like that?" He responds "I am just glad you're on my side;" she laughs and says "always baby," as he kisses her romantically. It is the first time they share a kiss in front of secret service, and don't notice they are present.


	65. Chapter 65

They arrive at the airport, board, and take off within minutes; they settle into their seat cuddling as best as possible, with her in a gown, and him in a tux. They kiss and talk the entire ride back; just conversing about the night overall, and again re-addressing her conversation with Matt.

She reassures him all is well, and they are able to move forward without any interference from him. But then he asks "why didn't you ask me to sign a non-disclosure agreement Liv?" She replies "because from the moment we met; you've clouded my judgment. So I couldn't think straight, and by the time I got a handle on it. I had already fallen for you; so it didn't matter anymore. You're my first and only client that doesn't have one; because you stopped being just my client a long time ago."

Fitz grabs her face, kisses her, and says "someone's trying to get another visit to the basement." She smiles and they kiss a little more; as they relax and enjoy the ride. They land and head back to the house; she turns her phone on, it's been off all night. After a few seconds it goes crazy vibrating; apparently she's received a host of messages while her phone was powered off. Fitz hears her phone buzzing, and says "Liv you're not working tonight; whatever messages you have you can respond Monday.

She looks at him with his pleading eyes; but something tells her she needs to at least look at the messages. "Fitz I have to at least check the messages to see what they entail, and if I need to delegate I can." He knows she is being logical; so he relents, and says "okay Liv go ahead." She kisses him quickly, and begins scrolling through her texts and emails.

Initially everything looks like basic business dealings; she got some updates on new clients secured, and answers some questions Abby sends her about personal and professional issues. Then she sees a call from Huck; she knows he doesn't call unless it's major. She listens to his message; Fitz sees her face change instantly from calm and happy to serious and concerned.

"Liv what's wrong?" She looks at him and says "I think I just found out the reason behind Cy's happy mood swings." Fitz looks at her not wanting to ask, but knows he has to. But before he can say anything; she says "he is absolutely out of control Fitz, and I don't know if this one will get him a do over or not. But it will definitely make you think twice."

Thank you all for staying with me on this story telling journey to this point: I really appreciate the follows, comments, and critiques I read every one of them, and enjoy reading them. So please continue to share the story and comment. Stay with me to the next installment it's sure to be a doozy!

Next we find out if Mr. Pope's suspicions about Mark are valid or not, what the heck did Cyrus do now, and will Liv get favorable news about staying head of OPA, and staying with Fitz? This and more coming up thanks again everybody for the support! I hope you enjoyed it.


	66. Chapter 66

He hears the seriousness in her voice; he takes a breath, looking away briefly to muster up the courage to ask details. As he begins to form the words; they pull up in front of the house. They see the lights are on in the kitchen, so someone must be up. "We need to talk Liv, and we can't do it with your family present." Liv knows he's right so she says; "let's go into your study to talk. I will let them know we are handling business, it will be fine." He agrees; they get out of the car and go inside.

Just as they thought some of them were still awake, despite it being just after midnight. Her sisters and mother are sitting at the table drinking tea, and talking about absolutely nothing when they hear Liv and Fitz come into the house. The sound of the door closing alerts them; Zoe peeks around the corner seeing them coming down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Let's keep it simple; just be pleasant and then we will dismiss ourselves to go talk" says Liv. Fitz wants to skip this round of pleasantries to find out what is going on with Cyrus; but he knows he has to deal with this first. They enter the kitchen trying not to appear preoccupied. "Hello everyone" says Fitz as he puts on the fake face of happiness and contentment. Liv follows suit with hers as well. All the ladies speak in unison "hello."

Zoe asks "how was the benefit?" Liv says "it was great I am waiting for the final tallies, but I am sure we met our fund raising goal if not surpassed it. So I am excited to find out later. What are you ladies doing up so late?" Ellie says "nothing just talking; we were just about to go to bed. We didn't realize it was so late. You will have to fill us in on the details of your evening tomorrow." She says as she yawns as the others agree to turn in too. This is a saving grace for Fitz and Liv; they watch them all say good night and head off to their rooms.

Once her family is gone to bed they decide to go upstairs to talk instead of in the study; they go into their room, and Fitz says "okay Liv let's hear it" just as the door closes. "Cyrus has a guy on his payroll he uses to take care of situations that require people to disappear, or just be encouraged to behave a certain way." Fitz looks at her with confusion at first, and then says "are you saying he has a hitman?" Liv says "yes."

"How do you…. Why does he….Liv this makes no sense. Are you sure?" Liv sees the frustration and confusion in his face; he's trying to wrap his head around what he's hearing. "Fitz my information is never wrong; what I am telling you is true, you can bank on it. This is a concern for obvious reasons; but what's more alarming here is that his enforcer has been busy, and he has a new target."

Fitz looks at her inquisitively as she says "it's Big Gerry." He puts his hands on his forehead, and sighs before asking "so he has a hit on him?" Liv reluctantly answers "yes he does." Fitz is unsure how he feels about this information. It's not like he has any love for his father; but at the same time it's a human life, and even he has a right to live as long as he has the ability to do so. However, his conflict is real; he doesn't know what to say.

Liv sees him struggling to process the information; she cannot imagine what he is feeling. Her heart aches for him. The silence is killing her; she has to get him to talk to her. "Fitz talk to me baby; what are you thinking?" He hears her, but doesn't answer; he is too caught up in his head. She knows he hears her, and she doesn't want to push him, but she wants to make sure he is okay. She sits down on the bed, removes her shoes, walks over to him, and says "you don't have to talk, but I am going to hug you now."

He looks into her eyes, he removes his jacket, and saying nothing he allows her to hug him, and he hugs her back. After a few minutes he says "I cannot believe this; Cyrus has gone completely off the rails here, this is insane. Did he really think he was going to get away with this?" Their hug breaks, and she steps back; she feels the tension in his body escalating. She knows he has to vent first before they can reason this out.

"I don't think he was thinking clearly Fitz; he was probably just thinking this was a way to fix the Big Gerry problem permanently." Fitz is surprised at her reaction and asks "are you seriously defending this Liv?" She feels his tone change; he's never spoken to her in such a way. "First of all I need you to calm down; I know you're upset, but it's late, and we have guests. Second, of course I don't condone his actions; I am merely trying to make sense of them. He doesn't do anything without there being a reason, even if the reason doesn't make sense to anyone else."

Fitz knows he's taking his anger with Cyrus out on her; he sees how upset she is in her eyes. It's not her fault; he knows it. He approaches her and says "Liv I am sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice at you; it's not your fault. I am just so damn angry right now. I could kill him with my bare hands."

She knows he is just upset, and he doesn't mean to yell; he's forgiven anyway under the circumstances, but she appreciates him acknowledging his behavior, and apologizing for it. She lets him off the hook by saying. "I understand your struggling with your emotions behind this Fitz; thank you for apologizing though. I appreciate it." She touches his face as he smiles at her.

He takes a moment and kisses her lips lightly before saying "I need to talk to him, and find out why he's doing this, and what he's had this guy handle for him so far? We have got to get this taken care of immediately Liv!" She knows he's right they do need to have a sit down with Cyrus; but she is unwilling to do that, until she knows as much as possible about what he's been up to first.

As she looks at him she sees him take out his phone as if he is ready to dial. She asks "what are you doing?" He responds "I am calling Cyrus to get to the bottom of this Liv. We can't waste any time. Big Gerry could be as good as dead already." Liv understands the sense of urgency, but again they have to play this smart, and use the fact Cyrus doesn't know they are aware of his antics against him. As long as that is the case; they still have the upper hand to a degree. They just need more time to develop a solid plan of action.

"Fitz I agree we need to talk to him; but not right now. Just trust me on this; don't call him yet. Let me make a call. I think I can delay his plans without him knowing we are on to him." He asks "how can we do that?" She replies "the same way I found out he has a guy; I can find a way to delay his plans. Just trust me okay; let's do this my way." He shows some reluctance; but knows if she couldn't handle this she would tell him. He places great faith in her as he says "okay Liv; make your call."

She takes a breath and makes the call. She picks up the phone and calls Huck. As she hears the phone begin to ring Fitz asks "it's ten till 1am is this person going to be up?" Just as he finishes his question Liv says "my resources never sleep. It's a part of the job, and the reason why we are the best at what we do." She says with confidence. Even in the middle of the night; she is armed and ready for crisis mode.

Regardless of her currently standing in a ball gown shoeless, at 1am she is ready to go. Damn she is something else; she hasn't flinched since she got the information thinks Fitz. She is ready to fix already. His thoughts are broken by hearing her say "hey thanks for the heads up. Can you encourage him to delay the plan without him tipping his boss off that he's stalling?"


	67. Chapter 67

"Yeah but it will need to be done in person though to ensure its effectiveness" the way he says it sounds creepy even to Liv. She never asks Huck how he does what he does; she just let's him do it. Perhaps that's why she has some compassion for Cyrus; they are people who get things done with a purpose. But they require guidance; Cyrus' problem is he tries to do too much, and it always falls apart. He doesn't think he needs guidance, but he does.

"Great do what you have to do to make sure he doesn't make a move until we get back to you okay?" Huck replies "you got it, did you want me to leave the reigns to Quinn?" Liv replies "yes that's fine she can handle things in your absence, and I will notify everyone else of the shift in responsibilities for now. Also can you ask her to work on the details of what Charlie's handled for him so far? As well as whatever he's currently working on." Huck responds "sure Liv I will brief her, and send you confirmation when I make first contact." She replies "okay thanks" and they hang up.

After hanging up the phone, she sends a group text to her department heads, and fills them in on the crisis. She also advises them of the temporary changes to be made in Huck's absence, and advises them that this situation is top priority. So be ready to be tapped to get into the game at a moment's notice if necessary. She gets replies from everyone within minutes, which makes her smile. "I love my team" she says as she turns to face a waiting Fitz, who is calmer now, but still unsure of what is going on.

"Okay we have bought ourselves some time here; nothing is going to happen to Big Gerry by the hands of Cyrus' guy now. I have someone taking care of that for us." Fitz asks reluctantly "who do you have taking care of it, and what are they going to do?" Liv knows he wants to know details; but she cannot tell him everything. "Fitz for your own sake it's best you don't know some of the details of what's going on. Just know that my team, and I are handling this for you, and everything will be okay. Your father will not be harmed." He sees the confidence and strength in her eyes. She is taking this thing on fully without batting an eye. He walks toward her and says "Okay Liv I will let you handle this. I know you're the best to do it anyway." She smiles and says "thank you baby."

"So what do we do now?" Liv says "we act perfectly normal with Cy; we don't want to tip him off in anyway. I am certain I will have confirmation of the situation being contained by tomorrow, and we will find out what he's been up to as well as the reasons behind his actions." He is unsure of how she does it every time but, once again she has managed to tackle a crisis, and calm him down without breaking a sweat, despite being in the midst of everything still unfolding.

He pulls her close making her smile and says "what would I do without you?" She smiles as she says "I don't know, but you will never have to find out." She kisses him romantically, and he holds her in a tight and loving embrace. As he holds her, and they kiss deeper, she feels her dress loosen. He's unzipping her dress, and she doesn't stop him until she has to step out of it.

The dress removal reveals a black French lace corset with matching panties, and garters with stockings. His eyes are as big as saucers, as he stares at her in awe with his mouth open, and still holding the dress in his hands. She sees the look on his face and asks "do you like it?" He gives her a lustful grin, as he drops the dress, and steps toward her as he starts undressing, and says "damn baby you're sexy as fuck." She smiles at him as he tackles her; they land on the bed completely taken by the moment.

They kiss passionately as she helps him remove his shirt, and unbuckle his pants. "Damn I want you so bad" he says to her between kisses. She replies "MMMM I'm all yours baby." He breaks the kiss, and begins to slide down her body, as he asks "how do I get you out of this?"

She smiles and pulls the decorative ribbon at the top, and shows him how to unhook the front. He catches on quickly, and helps her undo the rest of the hooks. He has her breasts free in a matter of seconds. His eyes are as big as a kid's on Christmas morning. She loves his excitement in seeing her naked; it makes her feel so sexy, and her desire for him increases.

He diligently sucks her throbbing nipples, as she moans his name quietly trying not disturb their guests. Her arousal is already at the brink; he can feel the saturation of her wetness on her thighs, as he lies between her legs while sucking her breasts.

"MMMMM Fitz, Oh Baby!" she mutters repeatedly as he sucks, and licks her nipples thoroughly, and caresses her body. His touch is like magic; it feels so good she succumbs to the desire to release, and let's go completely.

Once she releases he looks into her eyes as they kiss deeply, and she wraps her legs around him as she says "I need to feel you now; right now" she urges. She helps him remove her garters and panties; the sight of her fresh landscaping catches his attention. She knows he wants to taste her, but that's not what she wants.

She needs to feel him inside her. Before he gets drawn in, she pulls him up by his shoulders. He looks up at her, and she says "that's not what I need I need you….." But before she finishes her statement he's atop her, and asks "you need what?" tell me what you need baby." She smiles and says lustfully "I need you to fuck me." He smiles as he slides into her hard, and fast saying "MMMMM is this what you need?" She exclaims "Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah, MMMM!" loudly.

He's harder than cement, and she's wetter than running water; he's gliding in and out of her with ease. The enjoyment is mutual and consuming them both; hence their incessant moaning, as they stare into each other's eyes. Their motions are fluid and in sync; she feels the tension in his muscles, and he feels the tension in hers too. Her walls are contracting, and her wetness is flowing righteously. It feels so good they cannot contain themselves, and don't seem to care they have guests.

She moans for him to speed up; he quickens his pace as he pounds her liberally. She screams his name every other stroke. He feels her tightening, and knows she is close. His pulsations are increasing too; he knows he is about to blow. So he thrusts faster and harder as she moans louder, and suddenly their climaxes collide as they explode together. His eruption is so powerful, he moans continually through the orgasm, and she does too. She feels him releasing into her with great power, as they lock eyes and kiss almost breathlessly.


	68. Chapter 68

As they calm down he lies next to her, and pulls her close to him as he says "damn that was intense." She responds "yes it was. It was incredible baby." He smiles and says "incredible and loud Liv; do you think they heard us?" She looks at him, and says "I don't know baby; I hope not, but if they did. I am sure I will hear about it tomorrow," as she settles into him.

He looks at her and says "you're not going back to your room?" She looks at him and asks "are you kicking me out?" He laughs and says "of course not. I just don't want to cause any issues between you and your parents." Liv replies "I appreciate your concern; but right now I am where I want, and need to be, regardless of what they would like." He sees something different in her eyes and asks "baby are you okay?"

She smiles and says "yes I am; I've always done what my parents, and others wanted. Just once I want it to be about what I want." He understands her feelings, and asks "so this is you rebelling?" She smiles and says "I guess so. Am I lame for taking a stance this way?" He responds "no you're not. I get it. I just hope you're up for the consequences tomorrow if they ask. You have to be willing to take whatever they say Liv." She sighs and says "I know; I'm ready."

He smiles at her and kisses her lightly on her neck, as his hands caress her thighs. His touch feels so good she's moaning his name; he slides his fingers between her thighs, and massages her nub from behind. She thrusts her hips in rhythm with his hand motions, and she feels her arousal spiking. She also feels his erection strengthening behind her, pressing against her ass. "MMMM Cum For Me Livy." He whispers in her ear as his hand motion pace increases, and her thrust pace quickens to sync with his motion.

His fingers are saturated, and her body tension is high. He knows she is on the cusp; he can feel it; her walls are contracting, she wants to release. She's moaning non-stop and she's turning him on. Her wetness increases suddenly, and her back arches as she thrusts hard, and fast once, twice, three times, and she releases heartily as he sucks on her neck, and licks her ear.

While enjoying the freefall into the abyss, he lifts her leg, and positions himself behind her to slide into her from behind. As she feels him enter her; she orgasms and moans "Oh Fuck!" He's so hard she can barely comprehend what's happening. His erection is stronger than it's ever been, and after a few moments the pressure turns to pleasure as he thrusts slowly at first.

Her wetness is amazing he's moaning her name and saying "Ooooh Fuck It's So Good; Damn Livy MMMM." She smiles knowing he's enjoying her; she comes out of her orgasm phase, and begins to thrust with him, he feels her motion, and moans more. Although he is supposed to be in control; she forces him to change his pace, and he follows her lead. The pace pleases them both. He feels himself pulsating, and she does too; she says "MMMM Am I Wet Enough For You Baby?" his moans of "OOOH Yes Liv Goddamn" answering her question enthusiastically.

His moans are turning her on; her pace increases, she starts thrusting harder making him moan even more. He grips her breast, and starts sucking on her neck, which makes her clit twinge. He says "Oh Yeah Work It Baby!" She's chasing her climax religiously, and wants it bad. This motion feels so damn good she doesn't want it to end; her desire for him peaks as she asks "MMMM Is It All Mine Baby?" He quickly responds "Oh Yeah Livy It's All Yours Baby!" She responds "MMMMM Then Give It To Me Baby!" He takes her request as a challenge, and he takes over the session.

He completely changes the rhythm, and begins hammering her deep, and fast from behind as he grips her hips, and slams into her repeatedly. Her wetness increases, and her moans intensify. She begs him not to stop, and he has no intention of stopping. Their arousals sync and several hard thrusts later they release together; as they kiss from behind muffling each other's yells. Breathing like they are finishing a marathon they lay spent and sweating. Once they catch their breaths, she kisses his lips, and says "good night baby. I love you" as she turns over pushing her back against his chest. He holds her securely, as he says "good night sweet baby; I love you too."

It's 7am and Liv is awakened by her phone vibrating; she grabs it, and sees Huck's text confirmation. The threat has been neutralized for now, and he's waiting for further instruction. She also sees some information from Quinn; she reads the email, and her jaw drops as she reads it. Fitz awakes to her sitting up in bed huddled over her phone reading; he kisses her back making her jump a little.

"Baby what are you doing it's too early to be working?" She doesn't stop reading she just says "I have information on Cyrus." He sits up and says "what do you know?" Liv sighs, and says Charlie has been working for Cyrus for years, and like we said he is his enforcer. As of late he has been tuning up Robert Johnson for him." Fitz says "oh God is Robert…?" Liv says "thankfully no he's alive, but he is scared out of his mind and in hiding."

Fitz shakes his head and asks "is this courtesy of Cyrus?" Liv replies "yes and no. Robert has a few enemies these days; so while it's certain that Cyrus had some part in his discomfort. He doesn't bare complete responsibility for his current situation." Fitz responds "damn it Cy." Liv knows this is something he doesn't want to deal with; he wants to keep Cy with him out of loyalty, and because he's a great attack dog.

Despite him being trapped by his thoughts; she continues as she says "beyond that issue recently his decision to go after Big Gerry, seems to stem from something deep. I am still gathering the facts, but it seems to be another major ground attack from him." Fitz is aggravated and annoyed with this news; he asks "why can't he just go away and leave me alone?" Liv replies "because he's bitter, jealous, angry, and alone; so he doesn't have anything else to do."

"Liv I know this sounds terrible, but maybe it's not so bad if Cyrus takes him out." Liv looks at him, and is quiet for a moment before saying ;"I understand your feelings Fitz, but that isn't the best way to handle this situation. We will find a way to deal with him, but taking his life isn't going to be an option we use, despite how attractive the idea sounds."

Fitz agrees it's best to try to neutralize him; killing him will only add a burden to their consciences, and he's not worth the guilt. "Your right Liv; he's not worth it;" he says but thinks to himself, if somehow he dies anyway he will not be sad or shed a tear. She's glad he sees her way is best. He asks "so when will you know more about the reason he is targeting Big Gerry?" She says "I should have more information in a few hours; I am curious to see what the investigation yields." Fitz replies "me too."


	69. Chapter 69

They look at the clock and see its 7:30am; he asks "hey I'm not going back to sleep. Did you want to work out with me?" She smiles as she says "yes I would like that very much." Both of them get showered, get dressed, and head to the in home gym. Their session lasts for an hour and a half; he is impressed with her weight training. She can lift ridiculous amounts of weight with her legs, and her arms. Additionally, her core exercises are also fantastic.

"You're quite the work out warrior huh?" She laughs and says "yeah I am I have to keep my body right." He smiles and says, "damn you're doing a great job;" she laughs as she sees him staring at her ass. "Fitz you're not supposed to hit on your work out partner." He replies "my workout partner shouldn't be so damn fine!" They both laugh and smile; afterwards they go upstairs, and stop in the kitchen to eat an energy bowl with a banana, yogurt, granola, cranberries, and strawberries. While eating their snack her mother drifts into the kitchen. "Good Morning you two;" she says brightly, and somewhat suspiciously in Liv's mind. However, Liv and Fitz say "Good morning" in unison.

"What are you two doing up?" They laugh as Liv says "we just came from the gym; now we are eating some fruit and yogurt before we shower." Her mother notices their fruit bowls and asks "so you're back to your routine?" Liv smiles and says "yeah it's time to get back at it; I can't afford to slack off anymore. I am losing definition in my stomach." Her mother says "is it noticeable Fitz?" Fitz looks at Liv, and almost spits out his food as she says "mama!"

Her mother laughs and says "Liv I am just playing with yall; I can't play?" Liv shakes her head in embarrassment, but laughs too. She has to admit that was rather funny. Fitz laughs as he gets up, and puts his bowl in the sink, as he says "no it's not noticeable Mrs. Pope she is perfect to me anyway though. So perhaps I am bias." He stops to kiss her on the cheek, and heads upstairs to shower. His response leaves her mother speechless, and Liv smiling.

Her mother asks "is he always this quick witted, and complimentary with his words to you?" Liv says "yes mama he is all the time." Her mother says "girl you better marry him; he is definitely the last of his breed." Liv smiles at her words; but then sees her mother's look change a bit. She looks up as Ellie walks through the door. "Morning all." Liv and her mother say, "morning." As Ellie comes into the kitchen, grabs a cup of coffee, and sits at the table with them.

Liv notices some silence between them; she wonders if they heard her, and Fitz last night. This is going to be awkward she thinks. But she decides to face it to get it over with. So she asks "what's going on ladies?" Her mother says "we think something is going on between Mark and Zoe; there is something she isn't telling us Liv."

Liv thinks to herself; thank goodness the silence is not about her. She asks "what do you think is going on?" Ellie says "we think it's pertaining to a woman; they were out on the deck last night after you left. They were trying to keep it down, but we heard bits and pieces, and it sounds like there is an ex hanging around that Mark won't let go."

Liv sits back in her seat and asks "well did you try to talk to her?" They both say "yes" in unison. Her mother says "she wouldn't give up the information; but she was obviously upset about it." Liv is confused and says "but when we came in last night you all were sitting here talking; so how did you not get to the bottom of it?" Ellie looks at her mother, as she says "because mama told her she didn't have to talk about it; so she would come down and sit with us." Now Liv understands their quietness between them; Ellie is mad at her mother for not pushing Zoe to talk.

Liv understands her mother's position, and surprises Ellie by saying "Ellie I am with mama on this one; Zoe is grown, and we have to let her handle her own drama. If she doesn't want to talk about it; we can't force her to do it. At least not yet, when it's the right time it will come out." Ellie looks at Liv with a look of shock; "Livy you can't tell me you're okay with letting this go. I feel it in my gut; something isn't right, and I am not willing to let her leave with him. Until we find out what it is." Her mother says "Ellie I think we agree with you; something isn't right. But Zoe is not a child; she has to talk when she is ready. Pushing her too hard will make her clam up. You know how she can be." Liv says in agreement; "that's exactly my point."

After a pause Ellie says "what if he's hurting her? If he's hurting her, we let this go, and he does something worse to her, I will never forgive myself." Liv and her mother know that Ellie is always very dramatic, but a lot of her fear concerning Zoe is coming from her previous relationship with her high-school boyfriend, who was physically abusive.

"Ellie we don't know that is happening, and we don't want to throw out wild accusations either. I know that you're concerned for Zoe; we all love her, and want to protect her. But she has to ask, and want help with a problem, before we can help her. I am begging you to let this go; unless something happens to make us believe that interjecting is necessary."

Ellie says "to make me feel better, can you run a check on him?" Even her mother sits up to get her reaction; Liv replies "no Ellie I am not going to do that it's wrong. What I will do is talk to Zoe myself, and see if I can figure out what's going on. Or get her to tell me since you both seem to have concerns okay?"

They both nod their heads as Liv gets up and says "I need to go shower, and dress for the day. I will see you both in a few minutes for breakfast. They say good-bye, and they all go to their rooms to dress for breakfast; her mother and sister agree to let Liv handle Zoe, and hope she gets information to calm their concerns.

Liv goes up to the room and she hears Fitz in the bathroom; she cannot stop thinking about her sister and mother's feelings about Zoe. Her mother doesn't want to interfere, but clearly she wants to know what's going on just like Ellie. But Ellie is so damn aggressive and impatient, despite meaning well. She wants to bully the information out of Zoe. Liv has to find a better way to get to the root of the issue, and fast since they leave tonight.

She walks into the bathroom, and sees her superman letting the shower nozzles massage his oh so perfect body, after a hard workout. Watching him lift weights is so sexy; damn what this man does to her is unbelievable. How could she be this horny after working out? That never happens, or at least it never happens to her. However, this is their first time working out together; so perhaps it's the hotness of her partner that's causing the heightened sex drive.

Her thought processing ends, when she feels his hand taking hers, and pulling her into the shower with him. "I thought you got lost babe." He says as he pulls her onto his lap, as he sits on the built in seat. She smiles and says "no I was just talking to Ellie and mama; they think something is going on with Zoe and Mark. They want me to talk to Zoe because she shut down on them."


	70. Chapter 70

Fitz says "I can see that happening Ellie is pretty aggressive and no one wants to divulge their most private dirt to their mother. So it was an impossible situation for her. But I hope she is okay." Liv loves how perceptive he can be sometimes; he just diagnoses the situation perfectly. "You're quite sexy when you're right; you know that?" He smiles and says "then I am sexy all the time huh?" She laughs and says "yeah you are" as she kisses him and she feels her arousal rising.

He kisses her neck and she says "have you showered yet?" he says "yes why?" She smiles as she says "sit back and relax." He does as he's told and she drops to her knees and takes him into her mouth quickly. He jumps from the sudden movement and moans "Oh SHHHH" it feels so good. She is in an automatic fast paced rhythm as she sucks and licks him like her favorite sucker and swirls her hands around his shaft bringing him great pleasure.

He's moaning her name incessantly and she loves it; his erection is massive and she knows he is close to the edge; she's milking out pockets of his salty sweet essence for her enjoyment like licking the jelly filling out of a donut. He's gripping her shoulders and thrusting his hips on pace with her head movements; he's in awe of how good he feels inside her mouth and how hot she looks pleasing him. "Oh Baby Yeah Damn MMMM" he moans; she is working pure magic with her hands and tongue.

She has him right where she wants him. She stops sucking him as she continues her hand motion and says "stop being stubborn and give me what I want" as she deep throats him repeatedly; he throws his head back and he releases fast and furious as he yells "Goddamn it Livy MMMM Baby!" Fortunately the shower is running to muffle his yells. She cleans him up and kisses up his body as he leans against the wall taken by orgasm and unable to move. She smiles at him as she notices his drunken eyes of satisfaction and she asks "are you okay?" He grins and says "I can't move yet, but I will be. Come here."

She laughs and says "I need to shower babe; I'm not coming there, but you can watch me shower." He remains seated and watches as she turns on the other shower head and begins to wash her body. She sensually washes and rinses her under carriage, breasts, and ass. She watches as he strokes himself watching her and his eyes are now wide open. He looks at her with great desire and she says "you see something you want" he replies "yes."

She turns around and pushes her ass out to him and says "come and…." before she can finish her sentence he has her pressed against the shower wall. He grips her breast from behind with his left hand; he slides his right hand down her body and in between her legs massaging her clit as she moans his name. He knows she is close to the edge; he positions her and slides inside her deep and slow as they both moan "MMMMMM."

Her wetness and warmth encases him as he glides in and out of her freely; he's enjoying every moment of her as she is enjoying him. She moans "Oh My God Baby" she's losing control already her arousal is peaking and her wall is about to break. He whispers in her ear "make it wetter for me Livy." Her body responds to his request as she releases raining down onto him and making her love tunnel a sloppy mess to his liking. She exclaims "OOOOh Fitz MMMMMMMM." He replies "Oh Yeah Baby It's So Good."

Her wetness sends him oh so close to the edge as he begins to pulsate and his aggression builds. He feels the tension in her body rebuilding and she feels the tension in his ready to blow; she pushes back onto him and quickens the pace. "Faster baby please faster" she moans. He picks up the pace and slams into her harder and faster.

Her arousal peaks as she says "Oh yeah Fitz just like that baby" he's pounding her without regard and she's loving every minute. She feels his pulsation increase and he's about to let go just like her sliding closer and closer to the edge. Her clit twinges one last time as she squeezes him with one last thrust and they both fall over into the abyss of orgasm.

The release is amazing he kisses her on the back of her neck as he releases into her and moans her name; she moans for him too as he caresses her back. Once they finish she turns around and kisses him romantically; as he holds her in his arms he says "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Livy." She smiles and says "ditto" as they both laugh and kiss a little more.

He looks at her and says "we better get out and get downstairs before they come looking for us." She agrees and says "you go ahead I have to wash my hair these curls are done." He pecks her on the lips and gets out; she grabs her shampoo and conditioner and washes out her curls. After finishing her shower and drying her hair she makes it downstairs just in time for breakfast.

Breakfast is great they are served egg white omelets with fruit, bacon, and buckwheat waffles. Everyone enjoys the meal and they try to relax and chat for a bit at the table but there is some tension. The mood seems off and unpleasant everyone tries to avoid looking at Zoe and Mark. It's clear to Liv something is definitely wrong between them. She couldn't help but notice on her way down his bag is packed and ready.

Liv can see her father is now aware of the tension between them because he keeps glaring at Mark; it's almost like everyone is waiting for a table to flip over. She decides to break the tension by suggesting the guys go out and play some touch football with the boys for a while until the football games come on. The men couldn't get up fast enough; especially Mark as they all head outside and Fitz winks at her.

A few seconds later Liv's phone vibrates its Fitz hey what do you think about Andy and James coming over to watch the games? She replies "I think that's fine. What time are they coming?" He replies "at noon game starts at 12:30." She looks at the time and sees that's in 2 hours. "That should be fine babe I'm sure the guys want to watch the games anyway." He replies "okay, love you." She responds "love you too." As she texts back and forth with him her sisters and mother watch her. She looks up and sees them staring.


	71. Chapter 71

Ellie says "who are you texting Liv?" She smiles and says "Fitz." "He just went outside like 20 seconds ago yall can't possibly have anything to say" says her mother laughing. Liv just smiles "he just told me his cousin and best friend are coming over for the game that's all." Zoe says "then why are you grinning like he said something else?" She smiles and says "I don't know he has that effect on me I guess. The all laugh and shake their heads.

Feeling the mood in the room shift as the ladies are sitting at the table Zoe knows it's coming; Liv says "Zoe what's the deal honey? It's too obvious to ignore." Zoe looks at her sisters and mother and says "he cheated on me and the woman is pregnant; I overheard him talking to her last night." Their mouths are wide open and no one speaks for a few minutes. Zoe doesn't cry she just sighs and sits back in her seat as she waits for an onslaught of reaction from her family.

Next there are a series of oh my goodness' and what the hell's being stated as well as shaking heads. Liv says "what are you going to do Zoe?" She says I am going to London when I leave here on assignment and when I get back I expect for him not to be in my house." Ellie says "so you two are done?" Zoe says "yes we are beyond done; I would've left last night but I didn't want to leave you guys like that because of him."

They notice their mother is quiet; "mama are you okay?" She replies "yes I am fine." Zoe says "you don't have anything to say?" Her mother says "there is nothing to say Zoe; you have known for some time he was cheating and the only reason you are breaking up with him is because he made a baby. But if he hadn't gotten her pregnant would you leave him?" They all are surprised at their mother's reaction and question. "Answer me Zoe Allyssa Pope!" Her mother demands. Zoe's expression changes as she says "I don't know."

Both Liv and Ellie gasp and say "Zoe!" She looks at both of them and says "don't judge me yall." Her mother says "damn it I am judging you because you know better Zoe and you should want better. You were raised better than this and you know it!"

The daughters look at the pain in their mother's eyes as she says to them "your father and I have always told you what?" They all respond "your self-worth is everything" she says "yes and to think you would let some man come into your life and mistreat you this way and only walk away because there is evidence of his horrid actions sickens me. You should have better standards and I am angry that you don't." She pauses and breathes for a moment as Ellie rubs her mother's shoulder and they sit silent for a moment.

All three of them now have tears in their eyes; seeing their mother so upset bothers them. Zoe cries out "I am so sorry mama; I do know better I don't know what I was thinking I just I don't know." Ellie says "you bargained your self-worth for the company of a piece of a man Zoe is what you did. You thought that having a piece of something was better than nothing. But in reality you still have nothing if he doesn't love and respect you the way you deserve."

The moment is heavy; they all release tears and the stress in the room lessens afterwards. Zoe now has her head on her mother's shoulder and Liv and Ellie are hugging them standing behind them as they sit at the table.

Her mother says "I'm okay girls; yall can stop crying now." They all laugh; they know she is trying to lighten the mood. She hugs Zoe and says "I love you baby girl, but you must do better and you must choose better because you know better so that you will have better."

Zoe looks up at her mother and says "yes mama" as her mother says "let me see those pearly whites we paid for." Zoe laughs and smiles as she hugs her neck and her mother kisses her cheek as she says love you mama." She hugs her back and says "I love you too baby girl" as Liv and Ellie hugs them both and they exchange I love you's as well.

It's another typical moment with the Pope women when they have a crisis. They resolve it through conversation, tears, and love always and never walk away angry it's just not worth it. The ladies dry their tears; Liv asks "so is he staying for the rest of the day?" Zoe says "I don't know what he's doing to be honest. He packed his bag already so I guess he can leave at any time. The sooner the better for me I am done."

Ellie says "then maybe you should tell him that before our father goes to jail for killing him when he finds out what he has done." Her mother and Liv reply after looking at one another "yeah that's a good idea;" Liv says "I can have secret service drive him to the airport." Now that everything is out in the open Zoe thinks it is best that he leaves sooner than later. She texts him the suggestion and she waits for a response.

Mark, Fitz, Jayson and Mr. Pope are hanging out outside as the boys play on the fun park while the nannies watch the kids. Jayson sees Mark looking at his phone and notices he's rather distant. He also knows he is the reason for the tension in the room from breakfast. He asks "Mark what's going on with you and Zoe?"

Mark looks up at him and says "just relationship stuff nothing that us getting back on the road won't fix. We are headed to London after this the time alone will fix it." Her father says "you can't travel forever, besides your issues just follow you if you don't resolve them." Mark looks at all the men and says "why do yall judge me so harshly; you barely know me?"

The men look at each other and Fitz says "who is judging you Mark?" Mark responds "you all do it." The men look confused but before anyone responds he says "you know what it's cool I will catch yall another time. Good-bye" he says after looking at his phone and walking away. Her father says "what the hell was that about?" Fitz and Jayson both shrug their shoulders as Jayson says "he's a little too sensitive for my taste" making Mr. Pope and Fitz laugh.

Fitz says "I'm glad you said it and not me" they all continue to laugh and make small talk. Fitz says "hey did you guys have any food preferences for the game? I usually have the staff make up philly cheesesteaks and cheese fries. Jayson says "that works for me." Her father says "ditto" which makes him laugh thinking that must be where Liv gets it. "Okay that's cool my best friend and my cousin are coming over too so we can watch the game downstairs if that's cool." Mr. Pope says "it's your world Fitz we are just visiting."


	72. Chapter 72

A few moments later Mark walks into the kitchen having accepted Zoe's offer for him to leave now. He walks in and says good-bye quickly waving as he grabs his bag and Liv has Tom take him to the airport. He didn't try to talk to Zoe he just left, perhaps he knows there isn't anything to say. Or perhaps it's the second text he got telling him his assignment has been changed he's going to Atlanta not London.

Liv looks at her after he leaves and says "are you okay Zoe?" She replies "now that he's gone yes" she says with a smile. She hugs Zoe and kisses her on the cheek; she knows she hates it but does it any way. She only lets their mother kiss her without complaining. Everyone laughs as Zoe wipes her face and pouts the same way she used to when the girls were young.

Time moves on and the ladies go out onto the deck to watch the men play with the little boys as Ellie holds Jaylen. It's a relaxing day and the stress is gone from the house leaving with Mark. Watching Fitz play with her nephews gives her an idea of how he will be with their kids; she's thinking two of each would be good. He is having a blast with them and she's never seen her dad having more fun.

Liv hears the kitchen staff preparing for game time; her mother says "what are they doing Liv?" She says "they are making Fitz's game day food. He eats Philly Cheesesteaks and cheese fries and watches the game; did you ladies have any preferences of food to eat for lunch?" Ellie says "will there be other food too?" Liv replies "yes I have them making chicken salad too for us I figured yall wouldn't want all the grease and calories." Ellie says "thank you Livy" with a smile.

As they watch the guys a little longer Liv hears a voice behind them "hello ladies." They look back and they see James and Andy. Liv says "hey James hey Andy these are my sisters Zoe and Ellie and my mother Mrs. Pope." They all shake hands; Liv and Ellie notice James and Andy staring at them a little. Andy catches himself and says "Liv I'm sorry we didn't know you had a twin," Liv smiles and says "yes I know it's fine we are used to the stares when we are together."

As they get acquainted Fitz comes up behind her, hugs and kisses her on the cheek. "Hey where did Mark go?" Liv says "he left for home." Zoe interjects saying "no he went to Atlanta on assignment." Fitz and Jayson shake their heads and Fitz says "oh well game time baby we are going downstairs. It smells like the food will be served soon." She smiles and says "okay" as the men head downstairs realizing they had no idea he left already.

She then hears "nice meeting you gentlemen" from Zoe as Andrew comes back and says "nice meeting you too Zoe." Liv, Ellie, and her mother stare at Zoe as she turns around to face them. "What are you all looking at?" Ellie says "we are looking at you flirting." Liv says "Can Mark get out of California before you replace him?" She says jokingly.

Zoe says "hey I am not flirting just being courteous; but uhm what's his story is he married dating what?" Her mother says "Zoe really?" Zoe laughs and says "okay I will be good mama." Liv and Ellie crack up as their mother grumbles about Zoe's flirty behavior.

"Hey ladies you want to go in the media room and watch a movie? It looks like the food is ready." They all say "yes" they go into the media room and select steel magnolias, terms of endearment, and Beaches. They have lunch served in the media room and enjoy their movies complete with good cries on every one.

Between Steel Magnolias and Terms of Endearment Ellie says "wait you didn't tell us about the ball Livy." Liv completely forgot about it; she tells them about the setting, her and Fitz dancing and also about her show down with Matt. When telling the story she forgets to abbreviate for the sake of her mother; but her mom seems to remain quiet and listens until she is done.

Her mother says "so he was trying to shake you down because you wouldn't talk to him about you and Fitz?" Liv says "in a nutshell mama yes." Ellie says "that's a shame Liv and cold blooded; who does that to a person they claim to care about?" Zoe says "someone who is really more invested in themselves and not the other person that's who does that Ellie." They all agree it was a self-serving action on his part. "Are you okay Livy?" Her mother asks. Ellie replies "mama she has Fitz she is more than okay." They all laugh and Liv says "yes mama I am fine."

While watching the game Fitz gets up to get another drink and Andrew follows him upstairs. When they get into the kitchen he sees Andrew looking around. "What or should I say who are you looking for Andy?" He laughs knowing he's busted.

"What's Zoe's story?" Fitz smiles and says "Andy she is not ready for another relationship she is currently still in the middle of one I think." Andrew replies "too bad she's gorgeous." Fitz looks at him and says "no Andy."

Andrew says "hey why not you're dating her sister?" Fitz says "Andy this isn't college we aren't double dating. She is Liv's baby sister and too young for you. So the answer is no regardless of whether she is available or not no okay?"

Andrew sees how protective Fitz is being over Zoe and understands he's not really the commitment type; so having a fling with Zoe is probably not a good thing. Andy says "okay Fitz I got it." Fitz pats him on the back and says "let's get back to the game" and they head back downstairs.

After the last afternoon game ends Liv's family prepares to go home. They have an early dinner and then Liv and Fitz ride with them to the air strip. The good bye's are sweet and go well; Liv loves seeing her father and Fitz talking and shaking hands like two old friends.

She takes a quick picture on her phone. Ellie's crew and her parents leave first sense they are taking Fitz's plane back to LA. The hugs and I love you's are flowing as her family boards the plane and they watch them take off.

Then Zoe leaves flying commercial to London; Liv says "hey isn't Mark going to be in London?" Zoe says "no he's been reassigned I saw to that myself and if he shows up it will be for no reason at all because I am so done with him. He can take his baby and his baby mama and keep it moving."


	73. Chapter 73

Liv loves hearing the confidence in her voice; "good for you Zoe, call me if you need anything baby sis." Zoe says I will." She then says to Fitz "hey Fitz tell Andrew I said good-bye and if he's going to stare he might as well come talk to me." Liv says "Zoe get on that plane." Zoe starts laughing and Liv smiles as she shakes her head. "Bye sissy; love you" she says and Liv says "bye sissy love you too." Liv watches her walk away and board her plane.

When Liv looks up at Fitz he is laughing and smiling; "looks like those two had a quick connection of lust." Liv says "no kidding; I wouldn't have pegged Andrew for liking a younger woman." As they walk back to the waiting car outside he says "me either he normally dates women his age." She smiles as they get in the car and says "perhaps you gave him confidence." Fitz laughs and says "I guess Livy."

They ride back to the house arriving in about 20 minutes and Andrew and James are still at the house. As they enter the house Liv's phone rings and she sees it's Quinn. "I'll take this, you can go back to them downstairs babe." He gives her a quick kiss and goes downstairs.

"Hey Quinn what did you find out?" She says "hey Liv I found out that Charlie, Cyrus' guy is hired gun; it's how he makes his living." Liv says "okay what did you find out about Big Gerry." Quinn says "I hit the mother lode there Liv. He's been secretly talking to Governor Grant's ex-wife Melody Farmer for the last few weeks. Their conversations have been about her being pregnant. She's trying to get pregnant and working with the California Cryobank." Liv says "why would they be talking about her having a baby and going to a sperm bank?"

Quinn pauses and says "because they have a sample of Governor Grant's sperm." Liv almost drops the phone; she says "they what?" Quinn replies "you heard me Liv; they are going to impregnate her next week with his sperm and her eggs." Liv feels herself getting sick; she is beginning to shake and her stomach is turning. She quickly goes into Fitz's study so she cannot be seen by anyone else.

Quinn hears her breathing sounding odd and asks "are you okay?" She replies "yes I am fine. Thanks Quinn I will call you later" as she hangs up. She is about to lose it; how the hell did she get his sperm? She thinks to herself. She also cannot believe what a piece of work Gerry is; he will stop at nothing to bring Fitz down.

She tries to gather herself but her hands are still shaking; she's trying to calm herself. She hears a knock on the door and hears his voice call her name. She says come in and the smile on his face leaves when he sees hers. "Livy what's wrong?" He says as he walks over to her.

She says "Mellie is trying to use your sperm to have a baby and Gerry is helping her." Fitz looks at her in disbelief "how the ….." He stops and remembers suddenly the semen and eggs they stored during his cancer scare. He looks at Liv and says "we have to stop her Liv this can't happen." Liv says "yeah we do; but did you want to explain to me how this happened?"

Fitz sits down next to her and takes her hand; she can see the angst in his face. Like he is struggling mightily to let go of the words like it's killing him to speak. His silence is scaring her "Fitz please talk to me your scaring me."

He takes a breath and says "damn it I didn't want to talk about this baby. I damn near forgot about it to be honest." She says "talk about what Fitz?" He sees the fear in her eyes; he kisses her hand and says please hear me out okay?" She says "okay."

He says "about 18 years ago when I was in Law School I had my appendix removed." She says "yeah I know I've seen the scar." He says "well when they removed it there was a mass growing on it and it was cancerous. " She gasps and clasps her hand over her mouth in shock.

He continues "because cancer research was not as advanced as it is now they recommended that I go through chemo, as a precaution to ensure the cancer was removed with the surgery. Additionally they suggested that I collect my semen in case the treatment affects my sperm count preventing me from having kids.

I was young and about to be married so I figured it made sense. She also decided to collect her eggs because we were uncertain when we would have kids but she wanted to use her best eggs. Obviously I beat the cancer; but our marriage fell apart and there were no children conceived."

He sees the look in her eyes and its killing him; she is clearly hurt and upset. He knows she feels betrayed but it wasn't intentional. He knows it's going to be beyond difficult to convince her that he was not trying to deceive her. "Livy talk to me." She sits looking at him with tears in her eyes; "you had cancer and didn't tell me? How the hell could you keep this from me?" He sees the hurt in her eyes and feels her pulling away from him. "Livy baby please don't it's not like that I honestly blocked it all out I haven't talked about it since it happened."

She scoffs and says "so you forgot you almost died and had your sperm preserved along with your wife's eggs? Do you understand how that sounds Fitz?" She is clearly angry and rightfully so; he should've told her but he truly did forget about it until now.

"Yes Liv I know how it sounds; but I am telling you the truth. It was a terrible time for me. I was 27 I was in a hospital taking chemo and hearing rumors my girlfriend/fiancé was cheating on me. But when I was released; on the word of my father I married her anyway because there was no proof she was cheating.

Of course I found out later that was a lie; Liv I tried to forget everything about her and my old life in order for me to move forward and the cancer and specimen collection was all with it. I promise you I didn't intentionally deceive you baby. Please believe me."

She hears his words; she sees the sincerity in his eyes. But her heart is hurting because beyond the feeling of betrayal she is experiencing is the fact that another woman is having his baby. She gets up and walks toward the window looking outside. She's trying to process what she is hearing and is struggling to take it all in and make sense of it.

He gets up and walks over to her feeling her pain and understanding her rage. "Livy I know your angry and I know you feel betrayed; I should've told you I know that I should've told you. If I was willing to talk about it I would've told you." She refuses to look at him. He turns her around and says "Liv talk to me baby please." She shakes her head as he grips her waist and says "look at me; look at me Livy. I love you."


	74. Chapter 74

She looks at him and says "I am supposed to have your babies not her Fitz me damn it nobody else! What the hell are we supposed to do now?" He says looking into her eyes "Livy that is not going to happen we will stop her. She's not having my child. Just wait a second here let's figure this out."

Liv says "how do we stop her she was your wife Fitz and you signed a consent form for the collection and containment. She's got you dead to rights; you can file an injunction but it will only be temporary if she has clear cause and permission to use it." He kisses her and she kisses him back but breaks the kiss and runs out the door and upstairs crying screaming "I cannot believe this!" He hears the door slam.

Upset himself he yells "damn her!" Andrew comes to the door of the study and says "Fitz what the hell is going on?" Fitz tells him the story about his father and Mellie's plan to ruin him. He's talking so fast Andrew can only make out certain aspects of the story.

He first gets him to calm down so he can get all the facts and then he says "Fitz I can help you with this." Fitz looks at him and says "how?" Andrew says "where's your computer I just need to check something quickly." Fitz points to his laptop on the desk and he logs him into his computer and says "I am going to go check on Liv I will be back." Andrew replies "okay I will let you know when I find what I am looking for" as Fitz walks out and he does a search on marital paternity case law.

He goes upstairs to their bedroom and finds the door is locked. He takes a breath and says "Livy please unlock the door." A moment later the door unlocks, he opens it and he sees her suitcase on the bed. He stands in the doorway briefly; then he walks into the room solemnly and sits on the bed. "So this is it you're leaving me." She's walking back and forth from the closet to the bed in tears not saying anything.

"You're not going to talk to me your just going to leave? Then what Liv? You forget about us and what we mean to each other too" he says as he grabs her hand. She goes to pull away and he says "I am not letting you go; you can leave this house if you want. But I am not letting you go; I love you and you love me. We are going to be together Liv; I am going to fix this Andrew is downstairs right now looking into fixing this."

She pulls away and says "you lied to me and deceived me after your speech about honesty. Damn it you made me love you. You made me break my rules and then you break my heart like this Fitz. What the hell?" He sees the pain in her face and he begs her to listen to him. "Livy please baby I am begging you to forgive me. I know I was wrong for not telling you I know how it looks. I messed up I know I messed up big time. "But this doesn't have to be the end of us" he grabs her again and says "just at least listen to Andrew's plan Liv; we can figure this out. You know you don't want to go and I don't want you to go. Please Livy I forgave you can't you do the same for me?"

Her tears have stopped; he wipes them away and kisses her face. She sees how sincere he is and sees the repentance in his eyes. She knows he didn't mean to hurt her. "Fitz this is killing me right now." "Baby I know it is because it's killing me too. But we are in this together remember and all I ask is that you give me a chance to fix this for us. You will be my wife and the only mother of my children just like I will be your husband and the only father of your children. Come on don't bail on me now please."

He feels her relenting; "just come downstairs with me and listen to what he has to say okay?" He caresses her face and she agrees. But first she wants to wash her face she doesn't want Andrew to see her like this. As she goes into the bathroom to wash her face they hear Andrew scream "found it Fitz come here!" She hurriedly cleans her face up; he takes her hand and leads her down the stairs to the study. As they walk in Andrew says "hey Liv you'll love this. Here's the deal the collection was done pre-marriage so the specimen is not community property. Also the consent form you signed has a 10 year statute of limitations so it's expired. She can't implant or inseminate those eggs using your semen without your consent. All I have to do is file an emergency injunction and have her served. I can have it drawn up and her served in 24 hours. Then we can meet in court this week to quash her request."

Fitz and Liv are very happy to hear this news; "are you sure this will work Andrew?" He looks at her and says "absolutely Liv I will also ask for all the viles to be returned to you or they can be destroyed." Fitz feels relief of mass proportions and says "they can be destroyed I don't need them." He hugs Liv and she hugs him back "you see baby we are going to be fine." She smiles at him and stares into his eyes as she says "we are not done talking Fitz this is good but we are so not done."

He replies "I know baby." Andrew feeling like a third wheel says "hey I am going to go get James and we are going to go so you two can talk and I will pay Judge Collier or Judge Kramer a visit tonight to get that injunction signed, filed, and hopefully argued by tomorrow afternoon." They both turn to Andrew before he goes and thank him for his help. "Don't mention it guys, it's my pleasure I will send you an update when it's done. Good night" he says as he goes to get James.

Andrew approaches James as he sits in the recliner watching the Seattle Seahawks vs the San Francisco 49er's game that's rolling into half time. He says "hey Jay we have to go. Liv and Fitz have to talk." He asks "is everything okay?" Andrew replies "yeah it will be I'll fill you in on the details in the car" James agrees to leave. As they come up the stairs he looks to see if Fitz or Liv are anywhere around he doesn't see them to say good-bye so he just leaves with Andrew and sends Fitz a text.

As Andrew and James pull away Liv and Fitz walk out into the living room hand in hand and sit on the couch. Fitz receives a text from James and replies good bye talk to you later as he turns his focus back to Liv. "What do you want to talk about Liv?" She sighs "for starters what else aren't you telling me Fitz?" He says "Liv there really is nothing else I haven't told you. The cancer and the specimen collection are the only major things that I know I should've told you. If the shoe was on the other foot I would be livid too. I deserve your anger and I am truly sorry for not sharing that information with you."


	75. Chapter 75

Liv knows that they cannot sit down and have one conversation that covers everything that has ever happened in their lives to share with one another. However, she wants to feel like she knows him and she wants him to feel the same way. That involves complete honesty about family, health, faith, and all the little things in between.

"Look we can't discus every little thing I get it; but let's be clear family, faith, and health are huge topics that have to be discussed for any couple. So let's at least address those topics." Fitz says "well we've met each other's families already and they are both great." Liv nods in agreement. "Health is a new one; I am healthy as a horse no surgeries, illnesses, or stored eggs. I have no family history of illnesses either." Fitz says "obviously the appendiceal cancer scare, I do have migraines, and there is history of heart disease in my family, which is why I try to live as clean as possible."

"Faith is important to me Fitz I want our kids to be baptized and raised in the church like me and my sisters. I know you were raised Catholic; but I was raised Baptist. How do you want to handle religion and the kids?" Fitz says "despite me being raised Catholic Liv I haven't practiced since high-school; so I am open to looking at other faiths. I am fine with us going to a Baptist church." Liv says "are you just saying that to appease me Fitz?" He looks at her and sighs saying "no Livy I mean it." She believes him and feels they can move on in their discussion.

Liv says "is the cancer hereditary?" Fitz takes her hand and says "no and it isn't known to return either. It's a rare cancer Livy only like 6000 people in the country have gotten it.; lucky me" he says trying to get her to smile. It works she smiles a little. "I don't want you worrying about me like that Liv I am fine if I wasn't I promise I would tell you. You are stuck with me for a very long time." She smiles and says "all I want is forever with you baby." He smiles and says "your wish is my command beautiful lady" as he leans in to kiss her and she returns the sweet kiss.

As the kiss ends he says "smells like dinner will be ready soon; are you hungry?" She replies "yes I could eat." The elephant in the room is peeking around the corner and they look at each other as she says "what do you want to do about Cyrus?" He says "what can we do?" She says "we need to confront him Fitz; he has a hit man on his payroll and your father is on his list. Can we really afford to let him run wild anymore?"

Fitz knows she is right Cyrus is too much at times; he means well but damn it when he plans something he is willing to accomplish the goal at any cost. "Liv I know your right he is definitely a challenge to handle; but I think we need to hear him out. Let's at least hear what he has to say. He hasn't killed anyone yet that we know of and to be fair Big Gerry isn't exactly someone anyone would miss."

He astounds her with his loyalty to Cyrus, but she knows that at the end of the day it's his choice to keep Cyrus or not. All she can do is make recommendations. "Fitz let's be honest; you're going to do what you want where Cy is concerned we both know that is the case. I just want to be on record that I think unless he is willing to be controlled he is too dangerous to have around. But again it's your choice and I accept it."

He knows and understands her position on Cyrus. He cannot explain it to her but he feels like Cyrus is still the only one he can trust to be his chief of staff and do the little things that make the world go around that no one knows about. "I know you don't like it Liv, but thank you for going along with it anyway. Thank you for trusting me on this one."

She shakes her head and thinks let's hope this doesn't come back and bite us in the proverbial asses. It's clear that she is going to need to put some safety measures in place to protect them both. Now that she knows who Cy's guy is and that Huck can get to him perhaps this will work out. She can always stay abreast of what Cy is up to and maybe prevent some catastrophes.

She suddenly feels a little better about the possibility of keeping Cyrus in the fold so she says "you're welcome Fitz; I hope you know what you're doing." He replies "I do Liv" he says with a smile. "So contact him and invite him to the house tomorrow; he will probably need to bring James though since they are vacationing. How do we keep him busy while we talk to Cy?"

Fitz says "he's an art nut and he's never been here before; there's enough art here to keep him busy for at least 2 hours" says Fitz. Liv agrees James does love art and design and this house is a masterpiece so it will serve as a great babysitter. "Okay I think that will work; then we can get to the reason behind him wanting to take your father out and go forward from that point."

As they finish their talk about Cyrus Fitz text's him to invite him and James to the house; moments later he responds yes. Fitz says "okay he's accepted the invitation for tomorrow. They will be here around 1130." Liv smiles and says "okay then it's a date" as she finishes her sentence they are told by staff dinner is ready.

As they prepare to sit down to dinner Liv's phone rings. It's Ellie calling her. She answers "hey sissy" Ellie replies "hey there sissy I just wanted to let you know we made it back safely and thank you so much for the weekend it was amazing."

Liv hears her father and mother in the back ground saying "tell Fitz thanks again Livy" as the boys scream "thank you Uncle Fitz!" Liv cracks up and says "you are all very welcome and I am glad you all made it back safely. Did you all enjoy the flight?"

Ellie says "yes it was good flying private is definitely better than commercial I could get used to this treatment. Tell Fitz he is alright with me and girl I need you to marry him today if he asks" her and Liv laugh heartily as Fitz appears to be on the phone himself. She's thankful he doesn't hear her and Ellie on the phone she's not sure how he'd take her tomfoolery.

"Ellie stop it your crazy; Liv I am so serious though you two are great together and I am very hopeful for you two and happy for you he's a good one." Liv agrees "yes he is a good one I agree." She takes a breath and says "what did daddy say about Mark leaving?"

Ellie says "he didn't know he was gone until about 20 minutes ago and mama told him what happened. All he said was good riddance and he knew he wasn't any good." Liv says "well I guess he was right; what is done in the dark will come to light at some point. I am just glad she's done with him and moving on."


	76. Chapter 76

Ellie says "yeah but hopefully not moving too fast I saw her giving Fitz's friend Andrew the eye." Liv shakes her head "yeah me too; at the airport she asked Fitz to give him a special good-bye from her. What the hell is that about?" Ellie laughs and says "girl you know how our sex drive is right? Now imagine if we didn't have men in our lives."

Liv takes a moment reflecting on her time with Matt and her incidental moments with Edison and says "Ellie you may be right; I don't know I just hope she gets through this and handles herself wisely. Sex doesn't fix anything it just delays the inevitable and distracts you from what's really going on."

Liv looks over and sees Fitz is hanging up his phone so she says "well Ellie I better go we are sitting down to dinner. Thanks for calling I will talk to you all later." Ellie replies "okay sissy tell Fitz we said hi and enjoy your night" she says as they say good-bye and hang up.

After hanging up the phone she walks into the kitchen where Fitz is sitting at the table; she gives him a quick kiss as she takes a seat next to him. "Sorry that was Ellie; everyone says hello and they made it back safely." He smiles and says "good I am glad; did they have a good time?'

She replies "yes they had a great time everyone is super happy about the weekend it was a blast baby. I can't thank you enough." He responds "oh I can think of some ways you can show me later." She laughs and smiles with seduction in her eyes as she says "anything you want baby." He grins and raises his eyebrows and says "remember you said that Livy" she says "yes I will babe."

"Who was that on the phone?" He says "oh that was Jamie; apparently James called her and told her about what happened with Mellie so she was just checking on me." Liv loves how protective his family is over him; "that's good." Fitz replies "I didn't tell her about the part of my father being involved. By the way the only person who knows about Mellie and my father is Uncle Lawrence. The rest of the family don't know and I want to keep it that way okay?" Liv replies "okay babe I understand; it's not something anyone should want to talk about." Fitz is glad she understands that keeping that secret is important.

Nonetheless Jamie is dying to get over here I told her that we could do a family weekend with them maybe next weekend I will let her know." Liv says "yeah that would be fun. She's never been to your house?" Fitz replies "she's never been to this house; I told you babe no one comes here but me. You're the first to be here other than the staff. This house is my sanctuary it is the first thing I built for me and my future that's why having you here means so much to me because you are my future Livy."

Liv is speechless; she sees the love in his eyes as he takes her hand and smiles at her sweetly. "Oh my goodness babe; you are too sweet I am honored to be here with you and I am thankful and grateful you have chosen me to be here with you. It means everything to me so in case I haven't said it yet, thank you for bringing me here and loving me enough to bring me here." He leans in to kiss her as he says "your welcome baby. I love you" she replies I love you too."

The kiss is sweet and loving; but has an undercurrent of passion bubbling up underneath that they both feel as he massages her thigh as he kisses her. His touch gets her going just enough for her to moan a little at the end of the kiss and causes her to exhale and shake her head making him laugh at her reaction to him. He loves the fact that he has such an effect on her just by touching her; she probably should've never disclosed such a secret because he will keep that in his arsenal for life.

After the kiss breaks her head is swimming and she knows she needs to change the subject in order to finish dinner. Otherwise the meal she will be having is him in bed. She pauses for a moment and he says "are you okay Liv?" She smiles and says "yes I am fine just gathering my bearings after that kiss" she says admittedly and sees him smiling at her.

She shakes her head and says "damn the affect you have on me is insane" he says "is that a bad thing?" She replies "no it's not; it just makes it challenging to stay mad at you." He smiles and says "and I repeat how is that a bad thing for me?" he says with laughter. "Fitz stop it I am being serious."

He sees the look in her eyes and says "Livy for what it's worth you have the same effect on me. You're not alone in this the pull you have on me is scary sometimes. But because we love each other and we trust each other implicitly it works. So don't be scared or embarrassed when you're in love this is how it is and I am happy to be this way forever as long as it's with you." His words always make her smile; he can always say the right things to get her to listen and to make her stay.

Luckily he is a good guy because otherwise she would be in trouble and she knows it. "Thank you baby it's good to know I am not alone; I don't feel so crazy now." He says "oh I didn't say you weren't crazy I just said you weren't alone" he says jokingly. They laugh and finish their meal.

As dinner wraps up they prepare to go watch a movie; but they want to watch in bed so they can cuddle. As they head up to the bedroom his phone rings, its Andrew. "Hey Andy" says Fitz as he answers the phone walking into the bedroom as Liv clears off the bed and starts putting her clothes back in the closet and Fitz watches her.

"Hey Fitz; I got the court order signed and it's been sent electronically to the Cryobank; they will also be getting one in person tomorrow too and the hearing will be on Wednesday unless I can catch Judge Collier before she goes on vacation tomorrow. I will keep you posted and no worries you don't have to show up I will take care of it and get back to you on the final decision. But I think we are good on this one.

" Fitz breathes a sigh of relief and says "thanks again Andrew I appreciate your help; I owe you one." Andrew says "okay I will let you know when it's time to collect." Fitz laughs and says "okay have a good night; bye" Andrew replies "bye" as they hang up.

As Fitz hangs up the phone the bathroom door opens and Liv walks into the bedroom wearing a sheer black teddy and her hair down. The look on his face tells her he is very pleased with what he sees; especially when he drops his phone and doesn't notice it's on the floor because he hasn't taken his eyes off of her yet.


	77. Chapter 77

"Who was on the phone" she asks as she walks toward him. But he doesn't answer her. She giggles because she sees he is so engrossed in watching her he cannot focus on anything else. He is eyeing her up and down and his mouth is wide open. When she stands just in front of him she puts her hands on his face and he snaps out of his trance as he wraps his arms around her. "Fitz are you going to answer my question?"

He looks at her with lust in his eyes and a desire for her she doesn't think she's ever seen before. Suddenly the answer to the question isn't important; hell she doesn't even remember the question. She feels his hands sliding up her thighs the tension in their bodies is riding high. They both feel the tension and the heat; she feels like she could be having a hot flash. She feels her clit throbbing at the anticipation of him being inside her and the caress of her skin.

She moans quietly as he massages her thighs and she rubs the back of his neck; he leans his head back and she kisses him deeply. The kiss ignites their fires and he quickly swoops her up and lays her on the bed. She gasps and they smile at each other as he says "it was Andrew; we got the injunction and we may have a hearing as early as tomorrow but no later than Wednesday." She smiles, strokes his face and says "thank God" he smiles back and says "only you will have my babies Livy, nobody else." It is the simplest remark, but it means everything to her and the idea of their future being a little more cemented makes her hotter for him.

After he lays her down he removes his shirt and she sees his jeans hanging just low enough to expose his boxer briefs waistband holding tightly against his flat stomach and tight abs. This is so sexy to her she bites her lip as he towers above her between her legs and caresses her outer thigh.

He sees her desire for him in her eyes and feels her touch as she runs her hand up and down his body and stops squarely between his legs as she unbuttons his pants and pulls them down. She sees his erection trapped by his underwear and she licks her lips as she stares at it.

He loves the way she wants him and how she shows it so openly; it turns him on beyond belief. "You see something you want Livy?" She smiles naughtily and nods her head as she helps him out of his jeans and underwear. After he sheds all of his clothing he lies between her legs and they kiss romantically as the moonlight shines through the skylight highlights them in motion.

He kisses her deeply as he runs his hands all over her body and she moans at the slightest touch of his hands. "Oh my God you feel so good" she says as he slides down her body kissing her neck and stopping at her love pillows. He massages them as he licks and sucks her nipples. The tension in her body is so high that he can feel her about to blow already. The idea excites him immensely.

He loves pleasing her and enjoys her reaction to him as he circles his tongue around her nipples then sucks them like a hungry baby with a pacifier. His suction is so powerful her clit is pulsing in response she's gripping his back and moaning in great pleasure. He intensifies his sucking power increasing her moans; she starts to thrust her hips she is ready for him to enter her but he refuses to yet. He wants her to cum first; he feels she is on the cusp.

"Oh God Fitz MMMMM Baby" she moans as she enjoys his tongue action; suddenly he feels her back arch he knows she is there. Her breathing hitches and her body contorts as she lets out a powerful scream that makes him look up at her. Her eyes are rolled up into her head and her mouth is wide open.

He slips his hand between her legs to check out her wetness and she is flowing beyond his wildest dreams; he moans "MMMM Livy" reacting to her wetness as he kisses her deeply. She wraps her legs around his waist during the kiss pulling him into her; she feels him pressing against her knocking at her door. Her clit throbs as she anticipates his entry; without breaking the kiss she feels him adjust his body and slide into her. She breaks the kiss moaning "OOOOh Fitz."

His entry is smooth and strong he responds "MMMMM so wet baby" her wetness is an amazing pool of pleasure; they are chasing their orgasms and it's not far from this moment. He feels her tension rebuilding and his own climbing; her thrusts are increasing and so are his. They are enjoying the ebb and flow of their connection pleasing each other back and forth with their thrusts and pace. The connection they share is unreal; neither can explain it.

"Damn it's so good baby" she moans "MMMM yes Livy" he replies as he feels her tension rising and her walls beginning to contract. His body reacts to hers as he starts to pulsate with each thrust. He doesn't want to let go but he cannot control it his desire to release is growing with every thrust. Her wetness is pulling him to the edge in conjunction with her thrusts and moans.

Approaching release their paces quicken she is closer to the edge then he is and enjoys the change of pace. She moans "faster baby faster" as he speeds up gladly and awaiting the fallout. The pace intensifies the payoff they are both searching for in the end is near. He lifts her as he drives into her harder and faster as his aggression spikes.

She sees his eyes go dark and his body stiffens. His force is immense and the power is pushing her closer and closer to the edge. He's thrusting wildly and sweating profusely as he delivers her to the edge of orgasm and she yells "Yes Yes Oh Yes."

He is close to the end of his ride but not there yet; he feels her body contort and her release, which feeds his desire to pound her. He changes his hip motion he's dipping his hips with every thrust making her feel like he's digging into her. She starts to squeeze him with every thrust as she slides out of her orgasmic trance and he slides into his. His pulsation doubles his body contorts and suddenly he moans "OOOOH Livy" as he releases powerfully.

He leans down to kiss her and they roll over landing her on top of him as they continue to kiss and lay together. He holds her close as she settles into his chest. They lay for a moment in silence; he notices she is quiet and wonders why. "You okay baby" he asks. "Yes I'm fine why?" He shrugs "you just seem quiet that's all." She loves how intuitive he is; he can always tell when her mind is working or she is different. She responds "just in thought a little." He repositions so that they are looking eye to eye and says "about what?" She sighs and says "about us and how much we love each other; I want it to always be like this Fitz no matter what we face."


	78. Chapter 78

He feels her emotions rising; he sees her feeling it and comforts her by pulling her up closer to his face and looking her into her eyes. "I will always love you Livy; we will always love like this I promise baby." She smiles seeing the sincerity and love in his eyes; he is a true romantic and so is she. Their declarations of love for one another intensely fuel their emotions and passions for one another.

He strokes her face and stares into her eyes; she smiles at him and they share I love you's as they kiss deeply. The intensity of the kiss increases as she straddles him and he grabs her ass pulling her down onto him squarely. She feels him growing between her legs and she begins to grind her hips involuntarily. The way her body reacts to him is ridiculous; her juices are flowing and she is ready for action within seconds.

She feels him squeeze her ass and lift her up to position her for entry; she slides forward a bit to come down at an angle. They both expel a strong "OOOH" as he enters her; her wetness engulfs him making his toes curl and her motion is pure pleasure and passion. He's moaning her name as she whips and twists and thrusts her hips. She's never heard him so enthralled and loves that she is getting this out of him.

He grips her hips as she grinds on him she feels his aggression rising and his grip on her getting tighter. His eyes are closed and he's moaning and swearing as his pleasure senses take him to another level. She's feeling his pulsation as it intensifies and it feels so damn good. The rigidity of his erection is amazing and along with his thrusts from below is quickly pushing her to the edge.

She feels his hands on her hips pulling her down onto him in sync with their motion; his grip is strong and sexy and his moans are even sexier. She hears him moan "Oh Livy baby damn I love you" she feels the wave too and knows it's taking them to the end. She replies "MMMM Fitz I love you too" as she places her hands on his shoulders and begins thrusting back and forth hard and fast repeatedly. The change in pace and position causes him to moan loudly "Oh Fuck" as she replies "MMMM You Like That Baby?" she asks as she continues her assault and he nods yes; he can't speak.

She feels their release is right there and it's coming fast; he grips her breasts and squeezes them as she rides him wildly and thrusts with all she has. Their thrusts synchronize again and again after several more thrusts they fall into the abyss of orgasm together. She falls down onto his chest as they lay breathless, sweating, and immobile.

After a few minutes of recovery he kisses her forehead; she looks up at him and sees his half drunken look knowing her job is done for the night. She smiles at him and he says "why are you smiling?" She says "because the drunken look on your face tells me my job is done" she says with confidence. He laughs and says "yeah done until next time" he says as they kiss for a while; she dismounts and snuggles up to him as he strokes her back and they fall asleep together.

Liv wakes up to familiar lips on her neck and a hand caressing her thigh; she smiles and turns toward him as he smiles back saying "hi" she replies "hi." After a sweet kiss he says "I am going to work out will you join me?" She replies "yes I will I enjoyed working out with you last time." After they shower and dress the eat a granola, yogurt, and fruit power bowl before beginning their workout routines.

During her 45 minute cardio session Liv cannot help but think about their meeting with Cyrus today. She wants to map out how it should go; but wants to get Fitz's take on how he plans to approach it. He really needs to be taken to task on this one and she desperately wants to be the one to do it.

Their routine lasts an hour and a half and they head upstairs to shower and prepare for their meeting with Cyrus. While dressing Liv asks "how do you want to handle Cyrus?" He sighs "I will take the lead on the conversation if you don't mind." Liv feels a little put off by his remark. "Am I allowed to be present?"

He hears the sarcasm in her voice. "Liv I didn't mean it like that; I'm simply saying I need to deal with him. This campaign has my name on it and people who work for it are supposed to represent me. His current actions do not reflect my views; he needs to hear it from me that I am fed up with his antics. Either he straightens up or he's gone. All of his lifelines are used up; there will not be another conversation like this one for him I'm done."

Liv hears his words and he sounds convincing; but she has to ask. "So if we were not together you would still make the same choice to handle this conversation?" He smiles at her, shakes his head, and says "Yes I would. Liv us and the campaign are completely separate. We have to make sure we keep it that way; we must respect and appreciate each other as colleagues at work and lovers and partners at home. The balancing will be complicated; but it's doable and necessary especially once we announce we are a couple."

She loves that he understands the importance of them being able to balance professional and personal lives that somewhat intermingle. She understands that he should handle Cyrus because he is the one that keeps giving him lifelines. She is more than ever prepared to stand by his side as he lets Cyrus know that the game is changing and he needs to learn the new rules; otherwise he is replaceable.

She smiles at him as she kisses him lightly and says "I agree we will need to keep personal lives and professional lives separate. I also understand why you taking the lead in the meeting is best. I will stand down." He laughs and says "I cannot wait to see that; Olivia Pope standing down" he kisses her again and they go downstairs to await Cyrus and James.

Now that the details of the meeting are understood Liv feels much better; she has no problem deferring to Fitz. She is actually excited to see what happens; Cy may not be ready for this meeting. She's sure he thinks it will be her letting lose so he will not expect it to come from Fitz. She's thinking for once he is the bad guy instead of her when it comes to dealing with Cyrus.


	79. Chapter 79

"I could get used to dressing casual everyday" he says relaxing on the couch in his jeans and fitted T-shirt. Liv agrees "yes I could too" she says sporting a cute printed tunic with leggings as she sits next to him on the couch. "Only three more days until our vacation is over; the grind of the campaign looms" he says. "The first week is going to be brutal we have several rallies over the next two weeks and oh the Grant gala is a week after that." Fitz looks at her and says "wow I forgot about that it's that time already?" She smiles "yes it would appear to be; so what is the plan?"

Fitz says "we go together like we went to the black and white ball: this time the entire campaign advisor staff will be there so it will definitely look legitimate for us to be there together." Liv agrees it will be fine. He then remembers one detail that is sure to change the mood a tad. "Liv did you realize that Mellie will be at the fundraiser?" The look on her face tells him she is unaware of this fact. "No I didn't know that she is attending the event." He takes a breath and says "she comes every year; we are both on the board so we have to go. I'm sorry baby."

Liv is unsure how she feels about her being at the gala; her quietness disturbs Fitz. She feels him pulling her closer to him as he turns her head to him saying "Livy I know it will be awkward; but I really want you there by my side." She says "That's good because there is no way in hell you were going to go without me anyway." He smiles at her and kisses her lips sweetly.

"So you're okay with this?" She replies "Fitz it is what it is; would I rather she not be there yes but I am bound to meet or see her at some point. So if this is how it happens I am fine with it." Her calm and confident demeanor impresses him; he sees her commitment in her eyes. "You are an amazing woman Olivia Pope" she grins as she says "and don't you forget it."

As they cuddle a bit and make out on the couch the speaker interrupts them; Fitz gets up to buzz Cyrus and James into the main gate. A few moments later James and Cyrus pull up outside; "it's show time" says Fitz with a smile. They go to the door and greets Cyrus and James. "Hello gentlemen" says Fitz when he opens the door.

Cyrus and James both say "hello" as Liv also says "hello" to them. They both comment on how beautiful the house is and James almost has a heart attack when he sees the paintings and prints that line the main hall. "Oh my God this artwork is amazing." Fitz, Liv, and Cyrus know how much of an art nut he is; Fitz says "James feel free to walk around and look at all of the various paintings we will be in the study over there discussing campaign business" he says as he points in the direction of the study.

James barely notices where Fitz is pointing because he is in an art coma; they all laugh and leave him to roam and gawk as they go into the study. Cyrus walks in first and has a seat on the plush leather couch as Liv sits in the leather chair opposite the couch and Fitz sits at his desk. Cyrus quickly says "so now that we are here let's get it out on the table." Liv says "you have a confession to make?" Cyrus gives her a look letting her know he has no intension of giving up any information that easily.

"What would I have to confess Liv?" She sighs and says "we know about Charlie; him leaning on Robert Johnson and your latest move of adding Big Gerry to your hit list." Cyrus' face indicates he is surprised she is so knowledgeable about his recent dealings. However, he's not going down without a fight; he's going to say what's on his mind. She waits for Cyrus' reply she can tell it's bubbling up and she knows whatever he says next is probably going to be full of sarcasm or just total ridiculousness. While lying in wait for his response she sees Fitz getting irritated and knows it's not going to be long before he will be interjecting. It's like watching an antelope left alone in the middle of a field before a lion pounces on it.

Just as Liv predicts Cyrus says "well someone has to keep an eye on the campaign while you and Fitz run in the fields like Romeo and Juliet." Liv shakes her head and says nothing in response. Although he is looking at her he hears the sound come from a different direction. "Cyrus you know damn well this has nothing to do with Liv and I. Our relationship has not had any negative effect on this campaign; this is about you running rogue half-cocked looking for immediate results to a long term problem."

Cyrus express a look of bewilderment; she can tell he is unsure how he got to this point. He was sure she was going to be the one he would be feuding with not Fitz. Surprise she thinks in her head as she continues to watch and listen to the verbal slaying her man is oh so ready to deliver. "Fitz I was trying to help…" He says "you were trying to cover your own ass is what you were trying to do. Robert Johnson is the mess you made but let's be honest after the meeting with the RNC he was not a threat." Cyrus has to admit he is right; once the meeting takes place Robert is so afraid of what the RNC is going to do to him and his career he is not in play for their situation anymore.

"Okay admittedly the Robert Johnson situation is my fault and I am dealing with that but Big Gerry is another story. He must be stopped." Fitz says "Cyrus what is Big Gerry up to make you go this route?" Cyrus feels like maybe he can make some headway with him on this since he appears to be unaware of his father's latest antics. "Sir it's a culmination of things that did it for me; his past behavior with Mellie, his actions toward Liv, and now his new scheme with Mellie. He is a walking nightmare for this campaign and needs to be shut down permenantly."

Fitz gets up out of his chair and stands in front of his desk leaning against it just in front of Cyrus and next to Liv; he knows that he thinks he's explaining himself well and is giving good reasons for his reaction to Big Gerry's behavior. However, he cannot be more off base. He wants to give the impression that his actions are out of concern for Fitz; but really it's about Big Gerry keeping him away from being in the white house more than anything. Cyrus wants the white house for himself above anything else.

Liv sees where he is heading but wants to get the ball rolling faster so she says "humor us Cyrus how long have you known about Mellie and Gerry working together and what do you know about it?" Cyrus says "since Saturday and I am not sure of what they are working on but I am close to finding out." Liv says "is that what you were talking about

on the phone when you kept disappearing at the ball?"

Cyrus nods yes. Fitz shakes his head and says "Liv also found out Saturday about Mellie and Gerry's connection, but within 24 hours she also discovered their plan too. Gerry as always finds a way to talk her into a plan; this time the idea is to inseminate and use her stored eggs and my stored semen to get pregnant."


	80. Chapter 80

Cyrus almost falls over and says "my God what are you doing to stop this; this cannot happen I knew I was right to take action against that scoundrel." Fitz says "no Cyrus you were not right that is what this is about; you thinking you have a right to run off and do what you please. Damn it that stops now right damn now; your actions must reflect me and my views not your own. You work for me I am the candidate and you will do as I say if you plan to remain as part of this campaign." The anger in Fitz's eyes is apparent Liv sees his fire and oddly she is a little turned on. Hope he can harness some of that aggression later she thinks to herself.

Cyrus sees his rage too and knows this may not end well for him he's never seen him this angry. "Hiring hit men to hurt or kill people does not meet with my views Cyrus regardless of the threat they may pose to the campaign. All I need you to do is do your damn job; you are a campaign manager not a crisis manager that is why Liv is here. Use her expertise to address issues like these because clearly she is more qualified to do so than me or you put together to handle these instances. Is that too much to ask Cyrus?"

Cyrus takes a breath and has brief reflection on his behavior before saying "no it's not Fitz I apologize for over stepping my bounds and not deferring to Liv as I should've. There's no excuse for my actions and I can assure you it will not happen again."

He hears him but says "Cyrus regardless of the apology your offering right now I need to be clear; there are no more do over's this cannot and will not happen again. Get rid of Charlie and by that I mean cut all ties because if I find out he is still in the works may heaven help you when my reign comes down. Do you understand me?" The look in his eyes is pure intensity and rage; both Liv and Cyrus are a little afraid to speak.

Cyrus replies "yes Fitz I understand completely." Although he has put him in his place Cyrus finds his handling of the situation impressive. He still wants to know about the solution to the Big Gerry and Mellie issue though. He asks "if I may ask what the solution is for the Big Gerry and Mellie situation?" Liv says "it's handled Cy; we got an injunction to stop the insemination and the semen will be destroyed. We may have a hearing as early as tomorrow; Fitz's attorney is taking care of the proceedings." Cy says "good I am glad you were able to take care of it Liv." Liv almost laughs at Cy because she knows inside he is pissed off to be in this situation. But it's his own fault so what can he say.

"Cyrus this is why you need to stay in your lane and do your job and let Liv do hers; your way will get us all sent to prison for conspiracy to commit murder if not murder. Do I have your commitment to bring all pressing issues like these to her to handle going forward?" Cyrus says "yes you do." Everyone stands up as Fitz says "good I am glad; but Cyrus don't make me regret giving you a final shot at keeping your job. I want you to be by my side in the white house. You're the only one I trust in the position and you deserve the position after all the hard work you have done for this campaign. So don't let your impatience and flare for lack of detail cause you to lose your dream job of working in the white house because I'd hate to lose you."

Fitz never likes to leave a situation heated with those he cares about; so ending it on a positive note is important. Cyrus appreciates Fitz's acknowledgement that he is appreciated and that he knows he's deserving of the position. Despite being lashed thoroughly first he is happy with the result of the meeting. Just as before he admits he needed to be taken to task on the situation.

Cyrus extends his hand to Fitz and says "thank you again Fitz and I promise I will conform to your request. I just want to say Big Gerry and Mellie are problems in their own right the issues they can cause are downright scary." Liv says "your right Cyrus that's why I have resources checking on them going forward to ensure we remain abreast of their moves. Big Gerry is more of a threat than her though; he seems to be able to pull her strings she doesn't appear to have her own agenda yet."

They both agree with her Big Gerry is the main problem she is just a symptom and if they neutralize him they will have less worries. "I am working on a long term solution for Big Gerry; but it doesn't include taking his life, just making life uncomfortable, which serve as a great deterrent for him. I will tell you more when I have more to tell you gentlemen." Although they are both intrigued no one asks for clarification on her comment.

Instead Fitz says "now that this is settled I am hungry so let's go eat" as they walk out of the study Liv says "I hope James is okay we haven't seen him for a while as she looks at her watch. Suddenly they hear a loud shriek and someone saying "oh my God is that on loan from the museum?" They all break out into laughter; clearly James has stumbled on onto one of the collection pieces that Fitz has hanging in the hall.

"This is like Disney land for him; please forgive him" says Cyrus. Liv and Fitz continue to laugh it's hilarious to watch the embarrassment on his face and hear the excitement in James'. "It's fine Cyrus; we knew this would happen I overheard him talking about his art fetish at the ball" says Liv. Cyrus still feels mortified and says "I will be right back" as he goes to get James and he must have reminded him of where he was because the whooping and hollering stops. When Cyrus reemerges with him in tow he looks asks "James did you enjoy looking at the artwork?" He replies "yes I did thank you; I am sorry if I was too loud or disruptive." Liv replies "James you were nothing of the sort; don't worry about it. Art is fascinating and deserves celebration." James smiles and feels better knowing that unlike Cyrus' words he didn't embarrass him at all.

Brunch is served and the food is delicious Waldorf salad with ahi seared tuna, blackened salmon salad, seared venison tenderloins over a Yukon gold mash, and shrimp scampi were the meals served. The conversation is light and fun no business talk just relaxing conversations about life and travel. It turns out to be a great morning that turns into a wonderful afternoon. Cyrus and James prepare to leave and as Liv and Fitz walk them out her cell rings. It's business so she has to take it but says good-bye to them first and walks away to take her call.


	81. Chapter 81

Fitz and Cyrus talk for a moment and then Cyrus and James leave. As he closes the door behind them he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sees that it's Andrew. He answers "hey Andy what's up?" He replies "hey Fitz I just wanted to call and let you know we were able to get the motion heard in chambers this morning and it's done. Your specimen will be destroyed today and I will have confirmation of it by tomorrow."

Fitz is ecstatic "wow Andy that is fantastic; I thought we had to wait until tomorrow or Wednesday." Andrew says "yeah we would've but judge Collier was available sooner so I jumped at the chance. It's all done so you can rest easy the only babies coming forth will be you and Liv's." Fitz responds "thank God."

Andrew smiles "I figured you would be happy about that news; but I also need to tell you Mellie was looking for you." Fitz says "what?" Andrew says "when we came out of chambers she was sitting in the hallway and when she saw me she came up to me and asked me if you were coming." Fitz is baffled by this news; "why the hell would she think I would be there or even want to see her? She sees me once a year at the gala and even that is too much." Andrew says "yeah I know it threw me off too; I asked her if it was related to the divorce. She said no it was personal and she needs to see you."

Fitz is flabbergasted he cannot imagine what she could possibly want to talk to him about and doesn't care. "So what do you think?" Asks Andrew, as he replies "I think she is out of her mind if she thinks I have anything to discus with her. If she didn't talk to you about it being my attorney then it wasn't important. She's just trying to make waves; she has found out I am happy so she wants to try to suck the air out of my sails. But it's not going to work." Andrew says "so how are you going to handle it?" Fitz responds "I am not meeting with her or talking with her it's completely unnecessary Andrew."

While he understands his feelings and isn't suggesting they meet; he feels that Fitz should at least consider trying to find out what the issue is before they see each other in public. "Fitz I get what you're saying; but do you really want her to approach you at the gala with Liv on your arm? How will that go? You know how off the rails she can be I am just saying you cannot afford her going the one who flew over the cuckoo's nest in public."

Although Fitz doesn't want to deal with her he has to admit Andrew is right; he needs to handle this quickly and privately. Damn her he thinks; he cannot believe he is trapped into dealing with her well after their divorce. "I guess your right Andrew I don't need a scene made at the gala there will be reporters there and political colleagues as well. I will have to figure something out."

Andrew says "okay did you want her number?" He says "yeah just text it to me" Andrew agrees to send it to him. He can tell the news is bothersome to him. "Look Fitz I know you don't want to do this; but maybe this will be good for you. You don't talk to her and haven't since the divorce. Maybe you can clear the air and let go of the anger and resentment you have for her. It could be good for you in the long run."

Fitz is in disbelief hearing Andrew's words; "your encouraging me to do this Andy?" Andrew sighs "Fitz I am encouraging you to let go of the disdain your carrying around for this woman. If talking to her can achieve that maybe I am. It's just a thought." Fitz shakes his head and says "well thanks for the advice and the good news about the court decision; I will talk to you later." Andrew says "good-bye and they hang up.

Fitz feels conflicted about his conversation; he doesn't know which way to turn on this right now. As he sits in wonderment he gets a text from Andrew; it's Mellie's number. After he reads the text he hears her coming toward him as she says "sorry about that; it was drama at the office. I had to put out a fire via phone. One of my clients was giving Abby a hard time so I had to step in. But we are good now."

She sees him looking at her but she also sees he's different. "What's wrong Fitz?" He just looks at her, takes her hand an leads her over to the couch. She walks with him, he sits down and he pulls her down into his lap. She sits down willingly and smiling as she settles into him. He kisses her lips sweetly and she gets turned on. He feels her slide her hands down to his crotch. He haphazardly stops her realizing his intension wasn't sex, but it's trending there fast and he still needs to talk to her. He grabs her hand and says "wait baby I need to talk to you," She places his hand on her breast and says "can't it wait?" He smiles and says "no baby it can't we need to talk." Liv feels his energy change and it snaps her out of her lustful state.

She changes position in his lap, sitting up she says "Fitz what's wrong?" He sighs and says "Andrew called to tell me the judge heard my case today in chambers and we won the decision." Liv says "okay isn't that what we want why are you looking like someone died?"

Fitz says "that's the good part Liv I am happy about that; but the other part is Mellie is asking to see me alone." Liv sits back away from him in confusion; "why does she need to see you?" He shrugs his shoulders and says "I don't know she told Andrew she wants to meet with me; she thought I was going to be at the courthouse today. Since the next time I see here will be in public I didn't want a scene made simply because I refuse to see her privately in advance. What do you think I should do?"

Liv is unsure of what to think or how to feel; she is sitting and thinking trying to take this all in. It was one thing to be by his side at the gala it's another thing to know he's meeting with her alone. She's not ready for that news. Fitz sees the look of contemplation on her face; he doesn't want to disturb her so he just sits quietly.

After a few minutes she looks at him, touches his face and then lays her head in his chest as he holds her. She's not sure how to feel or what to feel, but regardless of what's going on in her head and heart she simply doesn't have words. He feels her struggle and doesn't have words either; but his arms around her for now is all they have in the moment.

_**Thank you all for staying with me through this installment; I hope you've enjoyed this one. Next we find out what Mellie wants, what Liv is going to say to Fitz about Mellie's request, and how Fitz will handle her response. We also find out if Big Gerry is done or not and Liv hears from her attorney's about her and Fitz's future. This and more will be answered in the next installment; thanks again for your support please continue to share, review, and comment and critique the story I appreciate all feedback.**_


	82. Chapter 82

An hour passes before anyone says anything; she sits up and looks up at him with eyes of sadness and worry. "Livy tell me what you're thinking." She wants to speak but the words won't come out; it hurts to say them because she's not sure what he will say back to her. She sighs and says "I know you love me, I know your committed to us; but it's clear you have unfinished business with her. So as much as it will pain me to know your with her alone somewhere I think you and her need to talk."

The tears are welling up in her eyes; he feels her emotion. "Baby if it bothers you I won't meet her I am not going to knowingly hurt you." She appreciates his consideration for her feelings but as long as he is hung up on his past they will continue to revisit this and that will hurt more than a one-time meeting to clear the air.

"Honestly this isn't about me; it's about your life before me. You're divorced yes, but you haven't truly moved on because you still harbor such emotion for her that you can barely focus when her name comes up or you see her. You need to deal with this before we can go any further Fitz; I want all of you and I want to know your truly present and free from your past. That can't happen with you holding on to your anger and rage for her and your father."

Fitz is almost speechless he can't believe her words; "Liv I don't have feelings for her when I leave her presence I want to shower to remove all trace of having been around her and what does my father have to do with this?" Liv says "Fitz he has everything to do with this because they both hurt you individually and together. Mellie and your father are the two people who were closest to you when you were at your weakest point; when you needed them the most they betrayed you and you've never forgiven them for it."

She sees the emotion rising in his eyes "they don't deserve my forgiveness Liv; they deserve each other and for me to be absent from both of their lives." She touches his face; she sees his battle dealing with his feelings. She takes a breath and says "holding grudges doesn't make you feel better it makes you feel worse because you carry around that burden with you forever. Fitz whenever their names are mentioned your body language changes and your mood alters immediately. It's just not wise to give anyone that much power over yourself." He is unsure of what to say he is unclear as to what she wants him to do or what she's saying.

"So you want me to forgive her and him for what they've done? Just let them off the hook for their actions." She sees his frustration "Fitz forgiveness isn't about the other person it's about you. You need to forgive them so you can move on and are no longer be trapped by the emotions attached to the moments these two people hurt you. I think seeing her or talking with her to clear your head of the old baggage will help you and us in the long run."

As he listens to her speak some of what she is saying is sinking in and it sounds a lot like what Andrew was saying to him earlier too. Admittedly he is annoyed at the fact that his father and Mellie can always seem to get a rise out of him. The anxiety and nervousness he feels when they come around or when they are mentioned is unreal. "As much as I hate to admit it Livy your right: I am holding grudges against both of them. But I have been pissed off for so long that I don't know where to begin to let go." She says "it's not easy but it's worth it Fitz it's worth it to be free from the emotional bondage."

What she is saying is making sense the more she speaks. He remembers talking about forgiveness in therapy but thought it was crap until now. He's tired of the emotional rollercoaster his father and Mellie's names evoke in him and maybe it's time he works on getting past those feelings. She sees he's starting to buy into what she's saying. It warms her heart to know she is getting through to him understanding how difficult the situation is for him.

"Where or how do I start down this path to forgiveness Liv?" She smiles and says "you start by accepting that it's done and nothing can change what happened. You deal with it by confessing how you feel about the situation either to the person associated with the situation or to someone else. But ultimately don't lose sight of the main purpose of this process; it is for you to let go of what you're feeling regardless of whether the other person hears you or is even listening. You have to make it about you not them because you cannot control how another person will react you can only control how you react to that person."

"So I am just freeing my mind of all of the feelings associated with the negative things they have done?" "Liv says "yes in so many words that's exactly what you're doing. The reason they can get to you is because you're letting them get to you Fitz; it's exhausting exerting that much energy for people who don't matter. You think your punishing them but your punishing yourself by holding on to that baggage."

For the first time Fitz feels like he understands the forgiveness angle allot better. He always thought forgiveness was only for those you love; but now he understands everyone needs or is entitled to it for the greater good. Nonetheless he's not sure how this approach is going to work when dealing with Mellie and his father. But he is willing to try it. "Am I making any sense to you baby?" He smiles and says "yes you are making perfect sense. I get it if I want to be free of this emotional baggage I have to let it go or it will continue to consume me. But I just don't know how this will work with Mellie and my father Liv they are not the easiest people to deal with."

"That's why I said you can't make it about the other person it has to be about you. Some people like to be miserable and enjoy spreading it around so they can't appreciate forgiveness and conflict resolution because they count on conflict to survive. It's possible these two are those types of people; no one is expecting you to be friends with either of them. It's just about making your interactions with them easier, which you can do by accepting them for who they are and forgiving them."

The conversation leaves them both in a better place. He now feels talking to Mellie is something he need to do; avoiding her isn't working anyway and he's tired of being angry just because she is present. He's seeing it for what it is; it's a defense mechanism he uses to keep her at bay. He does the same with his father; the idea is to stay on guard at all times which is exhausting.

"Liv I am going to call her and hope that she will talk to me over the phone; I know that you said seeing her would be best. But if I can avoid seeing her I will. As for my father that is a different story I am not sure how to tackle that job, but I will figure it out." She understands his position in both instances and says "do whatever you feel comfortable with Fitz; it's about you it's your moment to free yourself from this situation." He appreciates her understanding and support but wants to be sure she is okay. He looks at her with love and concern in his eyes as he caresses her face; she sees him staring at her and she asks "why are you looking at me like that?" he responds "like what Liv?" "You look worried" she says.


	83. Chapter 83

"Liv this is a lot for me to deal with; but I am more concerned about you. How are you with all of this?" She smiles loving how he considers her feelings despite this being something he needs support to cope with. "Fitz I am okay now; I was struggling at first. But I am fine now; I understand why you and Mellie need to talk. Despite us not knowing what her plan is I still feel you can get some use out of the conversation for your sake." He marvels at her wisdom, strength, and understanding; she weathers the storm without wavering or blinking.

He touches her face as he says "how did you become so wise?" She smiles and says "blame my mother she is huge on forgiveness and conflict resolution. Growing up we were never allowed to walk away angry; we always resolve things as they happen." Fitz replies "that's an amazing approach Liv; your mother is a very smart lady." Liv says "yes she is a great mother; if I am half as good as she is I will be happy." He pulls her into his arms and says "you will be a fantastic mother Livy I am sure of it" he kisses her lips sweetly as she straddles him and they kiss deeper.

Their kiss is interrupted by sounds of the kitchen staff preparing for dinner; they smile at each other and he asks "can we go upstairs?" She smiles and says "Fitz you have to make your call no procrastinating; we leave in two days so it's best to get this done before we hit the campaign trail." He knows she's right; "okay I will call her now" he takes his phone out of his pocket and she gets ready to get up. He asks her "where are you going?" Liv looks at him and says "I am going to go into the media room to watch a movie to give you some privacy while you make your call."

He takes her hand and says "baby I don't need privacy you can sit with me while I do this I don't have any secrets from you." She likes that he wants to be open with her, but needs him to know she trusts him. "Fitz I trust you to take care of this; you don't need to prove anything to me I am fine with giving you space." He puts down his phone and pulls her back down onto his lap saying "come here Livy." She sits down straddling him as he says "I know you trust me; this isn't about trust. You said do what's comfortable for me. You being by my side is comfortable for me. I want you with me; it's important to me. But if you're doing this because you can't handle this moment tell me I will understand."

His words hit her in a way she doesn't expect; maybe that is more of the issue. He is now ready to face his truth and she knows he needs to; but is she nervous now about the fallout? She wonders in the moment. She sees the desire to have her present in his eyes and she says "I guess I am a little anxious about being here to witness the call; but if you really want me here I will stay." He reconfirms her choice by asking "are you sure?" She takes a breath and says "yes baby I'm sure." He smiles and kisses her lightly as he grabs his phone; he pulls up her number and makes the call.

He dials the number and hits the speaker button. The phone rings a few times and he thinks he is about to get voice mail, but then a familiar voice answers "Hello." He responds "hello Mellie it's Fitz." She sounds a little surprised, but says "hello Fitz" in a voice that makes Liv feel a bit uncomfortable because it sounds rather sexy. She searches his face for a reaction and there is no response. He looks like he's talking to the gas company.

"I wasn't expecting your call so soon. Honestly I don't generally answer private calls." He rolls his eyes and responds "well this is the only time I have available and Andrew said you need to talk to me so he gave me your number and I am calling you as you requested. Is this a bad time?" Liv realizes he didn't have her number and clearly she doesn't have his either; wow they really don't talk she thinks to herself. She cannot imagine not talking to him anymore after spending a life with him. But under the circumstances it makes sense. She feels the tension in his body climbing; she touches his hand. He looks at her and manages a smile. Her touch calms him a bit. Having her with him ensures he will get through this without losing his cool.

"It is a little hectic right now so can you meet me in a half hour at our old house or I can come to you?" He takes a deep breath as he looks at Liv, his irritation is obvious, but he doesn't yell he just says "no you coming to me is not an option; does this really require us to meet? Why can't we talk about this over the phone?" She pauses and it sounds like she is muffling the phone as if to avoid someone from hearing her."Look Fitz I know that you don't want to talk to me especially after the recent situation. However, I do need to speak to you and it should be done in person. Is that possible?" He looks at Liv again to maintain his composure and she nods yes to him; she sees the resistance in his face. But at her urging he says "yes that's possible."

"Good thank you for cooperating; shall we say in a half hour?" He replies "no I will see you around 6pm is that good?" Liv looks at him and the time wondering why he needs to push back the time by 2 and a half-hours. Mellie is noticeably annoyed at his request; but he doesn't care it's going to be on his terms if it's going to happen at all. He hears her pause and then she says "okay fine Fitz but don't be late I have plans." He replies "okay see you then bye" and hangs up before she places her hand over her mouth and watches him breathe deeply as he hangs up the phone and she says "Fitz you hung up on her." He replies "I said good-bye before hanging up." She closes her eyes and takes a breath as she shakes her head; he sees the worry on her face.

"Liv you said make this about me and I am doing that; it's about me if she wants to talk to me it's going to be on my terms." She looks at him and says "yes Fitz but don't be rude; there's no reason to be that way. Please promise me you will behave yourself." He devilishly asks "what do I get if I do?"She is outdone by his response; "are you seriously leveraging sexual favors here?" He smiles as he replies "in a word yes." She shakes her head as he pulls her close and starts kissing her neck, "Baby the kitchen staff" says Liv. "Oh yeah we were about to go upstairs let's go." "is that why you told her 6:00pm?" As they stand up he pulls her closer by her waist and grabs her ass as he says "yes do you have a problem with that?" Ironically she doesn't seem to have a problem with it. She actually finds it kind of hot.


	84. Chapter 84

He grips her ass like a vice grip; his aggression is idling high and he is definitely ready to go. She kisses him deeply and then answers him by saying "no I don't have a problem with it" he picks her up as she gasps and he carries her up the stairs to their room. Upon entry he puts her down and closes the door behind them. As he turns to face her she is removing her shirt and bra and she's walking backwards toward the bed; he removes his shirt and she unbuckles his pants as he follows her. By the time they reach the bed they are naked and craving each other.

They fall back onto the bed and as she moves further onto the bed he pursues her; the fire and urge in his eyes is unreal. She sees and feels the intensity; he grips her thighs and pulls her toward him as he plunges his tongue deep into her mouth kissing her hard and rough. She feels his aggression and is significantly turned on by his demeanor. As he kisses her he slides his hand down her body and massages her folds; her wetness is profound. He moans as he feels it; she strokes his love stick and its rigidity is insane. He breaks the kiss and kisses her neck then moves to her breasts and back up to her neck. She feels the tension in his body; it is ridiculously high.

She licks on his ear lobe and sucks on his neck as he kisses her; as she runs her fingers through his hair he groans and without warning she feels his hips swing back and then suddenly forward as he enters her. She gasps and screams because of the abrupt entry. She bites down on his neck as he strokes her fast and hard. The pressure turns to pleasure within seconds; he's idling so high she can tell he is going to be releasing soon.

His thrusts are wild and strong; her body is responding to him beautifully. She is wet and her walls are contracting; she's trying to pull her arousal back but his thrusts are so impactful she can't stop herself. He's not looking at her at first, but then his eyes open as his pace increases. Between the moans he says "MMMM Livy" repeatedly. She knows he's enjoying her. She is certainly enjoying him too; the more he pounds her the wetter she gets and the hotter she gets for him.

She responds to his moans "Yes Baby MMMM" as she rotates her hips a bit and their thrusts synchronize as she begins squeezing him internally. They both feel the result; she releases a warm flow of wetness at the best possible moment and their eyes meet again. He places her left leg on his shoulder and proceeds to pound her diligently expelling a great amount of tension and aggression by his grunts and moans and her moaning in response. They are both sliding to the edge of their arousal walls and just at the end of it they thrust once more as they both fall over into orgasm.

Breathless and sweating he releases into her and she locks him in place; he watches her as she rises up on her elbows and lays her head back enjoying him emptying into her. She opens her eyes to see him looking at her as he clears her hair from her forehead. "Fitz why are you staring at me?" He responds "because you're sexy as hell and I can't believe your mine." She smiles at him as she kisses him and says "thank you baby; your beyond hot yourself." He laughs and kisses her once more.

He kisses her deeply as she rolls him over on his back and she takes control; she straddles him as she kisses him looking into his eyes. She feels him throbbing beneath her as her nipples pulsate, and he licks them. She moans as she throws her head back and he lifts her up to slide inside her. Once she lands her head is thrown forward and he sits up leaning against the headboard. He wraps his arms around her; he holds her neck from behind with one hand as he wraps his other arm around her waist for guidance.

As she rides him in an up and down motion his shaft rubs against her clit repeatedly; she feels the power in his thrust from underneath and she is floating on pure pleasure. Her wetness is perfect she is dripping wet and sloppy. He's kissing on her neck as she rides him; the pace is steady and strong and her climax is coming up quickly. She feels him start to pulsate as he whispers her name in her ear. He sounds so damn sexy she says "say my name again baby." He moans "Oh Livy" he says repeatedly; suddenly her climax is just ahead of her.

Her pace increases as she feels her clit twinge and his pulsation increases. In the moment he decides to lay back and lets her take over; he grips her waist and she grips his shoulders as she thrusts wildly chasing her orgasm. The strength of his thrust is amazing her sloppiness adds to the pleasure for both of them. He moans "MMMM damn baby you feel that?" She feels it and responds "yes Oh God yes MMM." She wants to, but she can't stop it as she twerks her hips once more and squeezes him internally they both let go simultaneously.

Their bodies are ravaged by orgasm as she lies on his chest trying to catch her breath as he strokes her back. He kisses her forehead as their breathing stabilizes and she kisses him softly. "I love you so much baby" she says as he strokes her face. He feels her love and the tenderness in her voice as he replies "I know Livy I love you too."

He doesn't want to go and shutters at the thought of leaving her here alone. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" She sighs "yes I will be fine. Will you be okay going to her house alone?" He looks at her and says "I have 4 armed men with me Liv I am not going alone; plus I will be taking one inside with me too." She likes his idea; she has less worry of something sinister coming out of this meeting knowing an armed guard will be present.

He sees her thinking as they reposition and she slides off of him as he prepares to get up. "What are you thinking about Livy?" I was just thinking of how she could use this against you in any way." Fitz says "I don't see how since I will have secret service with me in the room." Liv knows they will be present, but that doesn't stop her mind from wondering about Mellie's motives. "I know I just don't trust her so be smart Fitz don't let her goat you into a fight or get too close to her." He leans over to her as he says "baby I will not touch her no worries there I promise okay." He kisses her and she responds "okay" as he kisses her lips again and heads into the bathroom to shower.

After a few minutes she follows him into the bathroom; she gets in to the shower with him. She sees he is in thought so she asks "are you nervous?" He replies no I am just ready to get this over with I still don't know why I am meeting her other than for what you and I talked about." She agrees it would be better to know what is on the table; but at least he will have security with him she thinks to herself.

They kiss and he holds her for a few minutes; they shower and get out. She sits on the bed after drying off and dressing in his worn US Navy T shirt and some shorts. "Liv I just took that off; there are some clean ones in the closet." She smiles and says "I want to wear this one it smells like you. I will wear it until you come back and then you can take it off of me." He smiles at her and shakes his head as he finishes dressing.


	85. Chapter 85

When he lifts his head up to put on his shirt she notices a bruise on his neck; she covers her mouth as she says "oh God your neck." He says "what what's wrong with my neck?" She smiles and says "uhm you have a bruise on it." He looks at her with confusion in his eyes and goes to look in the mirror. She hears him say "damn that's purple and blue what are you part vampire?" She laughs a little and then says "Fitz I am really sorry I don't remember doing it."

When he comes out of the bathroom she meets him at the door and he leans down to kiss her as he says "this is your payback huh?" She responds "no it's not I really didn't mean to do it I got caught up in you." He smiles and kisses her again as they embrace and he says "then I was doing my job and I accept this as payment with pride." She laughs as they kiss playfully.

He walks over to his closet and finishes dressing; she asks "so how are you going to cover it?" He looks at her and says "why would I have to cover it?" She responds with a look of confusion on her face "because she's going to see it if you don't Fitz." He smiles and says "is that a problem?"

Liv is unsure of what to say; in one way she is fine that Mellie will see the mark. However, in another she is a little embarrassed about it. "It's not that it's a problem Fitz it's just a little embarrassing that's all. We are too grown to be walking around with hickies." He laughs and says "Liv it's not something that happens often and this will be gone before I make any public appearances. Tonight only Mellie will see it and I don't care what she thinks anyway."

Liv takes a breath and realizes that either way he is right; so it's no big deal. He finishes dressing; she notices how sexy he looks in his khaki color casual slacks and light blue button up open collar shirt. The blue shirt brings out his eyes. "Why does his clothes have to hang so well on his body; even his shirts are perfectly tailored. She doesn't want him looking this good going to see her, but damn he looks good in everything so she can't object to it.

He sees her staring at him and says "Livy you obviously don't want me to go I see you pouting. Maybe I shouldn't go or maybe you should come with me." His words shake her from her mood of pouting instantly as she responds by saying. "I don't want you to go but I know you should and me going with you isn't an option Fitz it would be very uncomfortable for everyone especially me. I will wait here patiently wearing your shirt and waiting for you to return." Fitz agrees it wouldn't be a good idea for her to accompany him so he lets it go.

He reaches out to take her hand as he says "come walk me to the door." They walk downstairs hand in hand and wait for Tom to bring the car around; as he holds her in his arms they stand in the doorway leading outside. He feels her resistance to him leaving and says "don't worry baby I will be back in no time I promise; watch a movie and by the time you're done I should be on my way back." She looks up at him; his eyes are sparkling. "I love you." He replies "I love you too Livy" they share a kiss that heats up quickly. He grabs her ass as they kiss and she feels him pressing against her making her moan during the kiss. Their kiss is interrupted by the sound of the car pulling up front on the gravel driveway.

He looks at her and says "I'll be thinking about you the whole time baby don't worry okay?" She nods and says "okay I'll be waiting for you." He strokes her face and says "damn you're beautiful." She giggles as he kisses her lips once more before he walks away and says "wish me luck." She laughs and says "good luck babe. Love you!" He replies "love you too as he gets in the car and they drive off.

She watches the car drive down the driveway and out of sight to the outer gate; she returns inside and walks to the media room to watch a movie. She picks a comedy "Think like a Man Too." As the movie begins her phone rings; she sees by the caller Id its Zoe. She pauses the movie as she answers the phone. "Hey Zoe." She hears two voices in unison "hey sissy." Liv laughs and replies "awe yall calling me on the party line huh?" They both laugh; it's been a while since all the Pope women were on the phone together at once.

Ellie says "what are you up to Livy?" Liv replies I am watching a movie and you ladies." Zoe says "I am getting ready for a meeting; I am still in London on assignment." Ellie says "I am hiding in the basement for quiet time from the brood upstairs." They all laugh. Liv asks Ellie "when are mom and dad going home?" Ellie replies "girl tomorrow and I am beyond happy to have my house back." Liv and Zoe understand completely; it's rough living with family especially when your grown, married with kids, and it's your house.

Zoe laughs and says "Ellie you are a true saint because I would be at a hotel at this point." Liv and Ellie both laugh in agreement; Zoe is too impatient for most things so she is speaking her truth. Ellie asks "so Zoe how are things with Mark?" Zoe replies "he's still trying to get back into my good graces but it's not happening. I am done; I am having the locks changed and he needs to have his things out by the end of the week." Both Liv and Ellie love to hear that Zoe is truly moving forward and not holding on to Mark.

"Good for you sissy; you deserve better and you will have better if you keep making good decisions" says Ellie. Zoe smiles and says "thank you Ellie. I am just doing what I know is right. Talking to you two and mama in the midst of this helped me to open my eyes. I am making some different choices for my future."Liv says "what choices Zoe?" Both Ellie and Liv hang on her every word. "Well I have an interview with the LA Times over the phone tomorrow and if I get it I will be based in LA no more traveling." Both Liv and Ellie scream with excitement and Ellie says "oh my goodness Zoe that will be amazing. We will get to see each other so much more."

Zoe replies "yes sissy we will and I will get to see my niece and nephews too. I am missing them growing up." Liv replies "Zoe I am so proud of you; I hope you get the job." "Thanks sissy I hope so too it's time to settle down a little; all this traveling has been fun and interesting but I feel like I need to be still for a while. Does that make sense?" They both reply "yes it does."

After giving such exciting news and chatting for a little longer Zoe says "well ladies I have a production meeting to get to so I will talk to you later. Bye sisters love you both" she says as she hangs up. They reply in unison "love you too sissy." Once Zoe hangs up Ellie says "Livy you there?" She replies "yes Ellie I am here." Ellie sighs and says "I am so happy for Zoe if she moves here it will be awesome." Liv replies "yes it will be great you two can hang out so much more and maybe I can visit more often too." Ellie agrees and says "yes that will be fun all three Pope women together again in the same place could be dangerous." They both laugh.


	86. Chapter 86

Liv feels the sudden need to disclose her feelings to Ellie about her and Fitz's current situation just to get another perspective. But before she can ask her Ellie says "so where's your loving boyfriend this evening?" She laughs and says funny you should ask I was just about to talk to you about that very thing. Ellie sits up and says "why what's up?" Liv sighs as she says "he is meeting with his ex-wife this evening." Ellie is in shock as she says "Liv don't play with me." Liv smiles and says "Ellie I'm not kidding he went to meet with her."She is confused and says "Liv I know there is more to the story so please spill it before I have a heart attack." Liv shakes her head knowing Ellie is super dramatic. She tells her the story about the insemination and a brief synopsis of their marriage and divorce just stating it ended badly.

Ellie is quiet at first and then says "Liv this is like a damn soap opera." Liv laughs and says "yeah it feels a little young and the restless to me too; but it's our reality." "So in a nutshell when she had him she didn't want him, and now she's been without him for a decade and wants him back. But he doesn't want her so she decides to force him into parenthood with her. Is that the gist of it? Says Ellie" Liv smiles and says "yeah that's about right sissy."

"Damn Livy that is a hot mess; why did you let him go see her?" "He's a grown man Ellie I don't have any control over him, and honestly I encouraged him to go because I want this settled before we go any further." "What's there to settle they are divorced?" Liv explains he has so much anger and resentment built up inside from their break up that needs to be dealt with so he and her can move forward.

Ellie now understands and says "well sissy it makes sense I didn't realize he was still holding on to that rage; he appears to be well adjusted. He seems to love you and be happy." Liv replies "yeah in that sense he is fine; but girl if you mention her name his body language changes and his mood alters immediately. It's unreal; she really did a number on him. I can't have another woman having that kind of effect on him; that has to stop right now." Ellie says "yeah I agree Liv you know I had a similar situation with Jayson's ex-wife and once she realized he and I were for real she got the message. You need to make sure she feels your presence Liv."

She agrees and says "yeah I know I think she will get a little taste of that tonight; I left a hickey on Fitz's neck. Not intentionally but it's very visible; plus I am sure he will mention me to her tonight. Then when we go to the gala in a few weeks we will be going together so she will see me for the first time." Ellie says "and girl you better be fierce." Liv laughs and says "honey I've already started looking at dresses; I will send you the one's I have looked at so far." Liv knows that Fitz is hers; but she can't turn down an opportunity to look amazing meeting his ex-wife for the first time.

Ellie says "okay send them to me I will be glad to help you pick one." Liv is grateful for the help. As she is about to speak she hears her call waiting beep. She sees it's her attorney's office so she says "hey sissy I have a business call coming in I have to take this I will call you back." Ellie replies "okay sissy love you bye." She responds "love you too bye."

Liv takes a breath; it's the call she's been waiting for. "Hello Josh how are you?" He says "hello Olivia I am doing well thanks for asking and you?" She says "I am well thank you; to what do I owe this pleasure?" Josh responds "Liv I have some news for you; but before I share it with you I have two questions." She replies "okay what are the questions?"

He asks "did Governor Grant sign an official client non-disclosure agreement and have you received any money for the work you've done for the campaign?" She replies "no Josh he didn't sign an agreement and no I haven't received any payment for services rendered." She hears him give a sigh of relief as he says "that is great news Liv because in that case you are not in breach of the morals clause in your contract. Without that form being on file he isn't an official client of OPA; so you are a volunteer working on his behalf, but not as a paid campaign advisor so your relationship is not in conflict with the agreement. Therefore, you can pursue a personal relationship with him with no legal or ethical fallout."Liv feels like a child on Christmas morning who just got her favorite toy; she doesn't know whether to scream or cry. She knows she needs to remain professional and it's killing her because she feels like she is going to burst like a balloon.

"Wow are you sure Josh?" He replies "yes Olivia I am sure; we have worked on this long and hard and seen every angle and this is the best route to take. This option allows you to retain full control of OPA." She cannot contain her excitement "oh my God Josh thank you so much for calling to relay this information I really appreciate it! I know you all have been working extra hard on this for me. Thank you so very much." Josh replies "yes we have and it was a challenge, but I am glad we found a plausible solution for you Olivia. Just let me know if there is anything else we can do for you."

Liv is beyond happy and says "okay thanks again Josh have a great evening." Josh hears the smile in her voice and says "you're very welcome Olivia. Have a good night as well" he says as they both hang up. When she hangs up the phone she expels a yell of happiness that causes two agents to come into the room. She looks up and she apologizes immediately "I am so sorry I am just happy; no danger. I got some good news." The agents give her a nod and go back to their posts advising false alarm no threat into their mics.

She dances a little with joy for a few minutes and wants to tell Fitz; but would rather tell him in person. Now she really can't wait for him to come home. She runs upstairs and pulls out some new lingerie she bought on her last shopping spree. She looks at the pieces and says to herself he is going to lose his mind when he sees her in this one.

She looks at the clock and sees he's been gone now for a while and she wonders how it's going despite the excitement surrounding her news. She looks down at her phone and sees the notification light is blinking. She swipes the phone to open up her messages and there is a text from Fitz "thinking of you, missing you, love you." The text makes her smile as she replies "ditto hurry home smiley face and heart."


	87. Chapter 87

She decides she cannot contain herself so she picks up the phone and makes a call to share her good news. Abby answers saying "oh my God I was just about to call you!" Liv hears the excitement in her voice and says "why what's going on Abs?" Before she can get it out she hears David singing "we're having a baby!" Abby yells "yes we are having a baby Livy!" Liv is overjoyed "oh my goodness Abby that is amazing; I am so happy for you two." She can now hear David singing in the background. He sounds super excited and a little drunk off of his happiness. But it's cute that he is so happy. Liv can hear the happiness in Abby's voice; she can tell she is beaming.

"Congrats to both of you Abs." Abby replies "thank you Livy. Now tell me why you are calling. I haven't talked to you in forever. Liv feels terrible about the distance between them since the start of the campaign; but she knows that Abby understands. She catches her up on all the latest developments. Abby says "oh God Liv she is bat shit crazy." Liv cracks up and says "Abby stop it." "Liv come on you can't tell me that is normal behavior especially with their history. That's like "Misery" crazy." Liv agrees it's not normal behavior.

"So why did you let Fitz go see her alone?" "He's not alone Abby he has secret service with him." "Oh okay yeah he's going to need them; hell she might try to kidnap him." Liv can always count on Abby's lack of filter to brighten her day by saying everything she would never say out loud. "Despite that craziness what I really want to tell you is I talked to Josh today.

Abby breathes deeply and says "what did he say Liv?" Liv relays the information to Abby and she screams. "Oh thank God Livy. I didn't want to say anything, but the thought of you leaving OPA for him scares the hell out of me." Liv appreciates her honesty and says "I know Abby it's a scary thought to a point. But honestly this job is not forever. I will need to step away at some point to focus on family life."

Abby agrees their job is not one that is suitable for having a family; the hours are grueling and there is little to no sleep. "Well you are not there yet my dear; so it's good to know we have you around for a little longer before Fitz swoops you off to the white house to make babies. They both smile and laugh at the thought.

Liv then tells Abby about Zoe's possible job news as well as the situation with Mark. Abby is in shock at the news and is very happy also that Zoe is no longer dating him. They also talk about her family's overall visit and about all of the fun they had. She fills her in also on the end of the Matt saga. It was a good chance to really catch up on all of their personal stuff as well as some business.

Abby tells Liv that Harrison and Stephen are doing well surprisingly not bumping heads despite both being in positions of power. She also mentions Harrison's involvement with Dana her assistant; Liv is normally not a proponent of office romance. But as long as they remain professional she doesn't make a fuss until she has to. She also tells Liv everyone is aware of her and Fitz's relationship and nobody has a real issue with it except Harrison; he's a little peeved because he hasn't talked to her in so long. Liv knows that Harrison is upset and she will deal with him later they just need some time to talk to smooth things she enjoys the time laughing and talking with Abby; but she hears David asking her to dance with him. So she tells Abby "I will let you go Abs I will check in with you later." Abby says "are you sure Liv?" Liv says "yes Abby I am sure go dance with your baby daddy." They both laugh as they say good bye and hang up.

After hanging up with Abby Liv checks her emails and responds to all the important ones as well as the text messages. She also sends a thank you text to everyone for their willingness to help and standing in for her when she asks. She lets Huck know that he needs to continue to monitor Charlie but he can loosen the reigns. Seeing all business is taken care of she decides to finish watching her movie selection. She settles into her seat sipping on wine and eating a bowl of popcorn.

As the car pulls up to the house Fitz feels uneasiness setting in; he feels like coming here is a mistake. But he's here now so he may as well get it over with. During the ride he replays the conversation with Liv in his head; but by the time he gets here he feels like a change of plan is in order. He's broken from his thoughts by Tom saying "is this being treated as a family visit sir?" Fitz replies "no it's not." Tom replies "then wait here and I will be back to get you." Fitz agrees by nodding his head and Tom exits the car. The agents approach the house and Mellie opens the door to a great surprise. She didn't realize he's not alone until this moment.

"Hello mam we need to sweep the house before he enters please step aside." She reluctantly steps aside and two agents enter the home. Tom and Hal both sweep the house from top to bottom while two other agents stand outside and peruse the perimeter. After clearing the house they go to the car to get Fitz; as they open the door he's sitting in the back reading Liv's reply and smiling.

As he exits the car Mellie sees his smile; it's gorgeous, his hair is perfect. Damn he looks amazing; did he always look this good she thinks to herself. He really does look presidential; he's gained some weight, but looks like all muscle she thinks as she surveys his body from head to toe.

As he approaches the door he sees her standing in the door way; she looks the same no real changes other than she has on enough make-up to do a photo shoot he thinks to himself. He suddenly feels like this is about what it often is about with Mellie; it's going to be about her getting something she wants.

When he reaches the door and their eyes meet he's no longer smiling; she notices the smile fading the closer he gets to her. She shouldn't be surprised and she isn't she's just a little disappointed. "Hello Mellie" she replies "hello Fitz please come in." As he enters Tom comes in behind him as Mellie attempts to close the door almost trapping him in the door way.

Fitz says "oh he stays inside; he goes where I go." "This is a private meeting Fitz I don't want to discuss this in front of anyone that's why we are meeting here face to face." Fitz looks at her and says"if he can't stay then neither can I Mellie; take it or leave it."

His tone is direct and deliberate; he sees she is obviously upset that he isn't relenting on having Tom present. She pauses for a moment and then says "fine he can stay" as she opens the door to allow him entry and closes the door behind him. She tries to shake the look of annoyance, but Fitz knows her all too well and sees she's still mad. But he doesn't care about her feelings; maybe Tom's presence will speed up the meeting he thinks as he checks his watch.


	88. Chapter 88

She rethinks her plan in the moment and tries to press on; when she turns to him she is captivated by his scent. It's a new one a cologne she doesn't recognize, but she likes it. It smells very masculine and sexy; she can't believe how good he looks and feels compelled to tell him. But before she says anything he says "are we going to stand or sit?" She snaps out of her thoughts saying "I'm sorry yes we can sit in the family room here; she points as he walks toward the living space. He sees her sit down on the couch so he sits in the large arm chair next to the opposite end of the couch.

She notices the distance between them and says "I don't bite Fitz." He replies "I beg to differ." She feels the shift in the room; he definitely isn't in the best of moods. She's not sure what she was expecting, but this surely isn't how she thought the interaction would go. He can see she's thinking; he knows now that she's recalculating her next move and decides to push her by saying "Mellie can we get this going?"

She breaks from her thoughts again and smiles at him as she says "sure but first can I get you anything?" He replies "other than you getting me the answer as to why I am here I am fine thanks." He's purposely being cold and distant. She feels the tension building in the room and tries to diffuse it. He notices her staring at him so he asks "why are you staring at me Mellie?" "You look really good Fitz. I love your hair." He gives her a look of confusion and then a look of pure annoyance as he says "if you don't start talking in the next 60 seconds I am out of here Mellie. I don't have time for you and your nonsense."

She realizes in this moment he is not relenting; but she doesn't have a back up plan she thought surely seeing her at their old house and being alone to talk they could at least settle their differences. Maybe they could even get close again; they were always partners before they married and good friends. He sees her thinking again and her thoughts are broken by hearing him say "okay I'm done" as he gets ready to get up. She sees him preparing to stand and says "okay wait Fitz; please just wait for one second. I'm sorry I thought I was prepared; one second okay."

He looks at her as he is half sitting and half standing and sits back down. "Let's go Mellie" he says as he sits. She takes a breath and says "look this is extremely hard for me I am just trying to do the right thing here." Fitz scoffs and says "you're trying to do the right thing. Clearly that's a struggle because you don't know what that is." His words hurt her; she knows she hasn't behaved in the best way all the time, but he doesn't have to be so mean about it she gets up off the couch and walks toward him; Tom shifts as if he is going to intervene she sees him and stops. "I'm just moving closer that's all" she says with her hands up. She sits at the edge of the couch closest to him as he leans back in the chair to create more distance between them.

He sees a shift in her eyes as she begins to speak and lean forward. "Fitz I know your upset with me as you should be; I did something terrible and I realize how this must look to you. So I wanted to explain to you the reasoning behind the crazy action I took. I know it doesn't fix it, but I will feel better if I tell you about it." He has no interest in her story; but he isn't trying to argue either he thinks if he lets her talk maybe he can get out of here faster. She sees that he is calming down and allowing her to speak so she continues.

"After the divorce I went into AA and got clean from alcoholism; I had ten years of sobriety. I was in a good place; I fell in love with a wonderful man and our relationship was going well until it fell apart. After our break-up I fell off the wagon and one night while looking through some old paperwork I found a card from the cryobank. I started to think maybe I could still have one of my dreams of being a mother and even having our baby despite us no longer being together anymore." She pauses and takes a breath looking into his eyes for any sense of emotion, but sadly there is nothing.

She continues by saying "after a conversation with Big Gerry over drinks I found myself preparing for insemination. Fitz I know it was reckless and inconsiderate of me to do it, but I was hurting, sad, and not thinking clearly. It's no excuse, but that is how I was feeling at the time. That's why I wasn't angry when the injunction came through I didn't know how it was going to be stopped but I knew somehow it would be I just didn't have the courage to do it on my own. As God as my witness Fitz I am truly sorry for attempted insemination and I hope you can forgive me."

She sees the look in his eyes as she finishes; he looks like he is thinking and listening which makes her more comfortable to continue. "I am actually glad you stopped me because that is no way for a child to grow up. A child needs both parents in his or her life if possible and you will be a great dad. I miss you Fitz I miss us and I guess I just wanted us to be able to have something together. I wanted us to have another chance.….."

She stops because as he readjusts in his chair he lifts his head up and to the side causing her to see a purple bruise on his neck. She recognizes it immediately and her mood shifts; Fitz can see the look in her eyes of repentance slowly disappear and replace with anger and jealousy.

He quickly realizes her tune is changing because she sees his neck so he says "you were saying..." She grits her teeth and sits back on the couch as she says "I can't believe this." He shakes his head and says "me either; you have a lot of nerve being jealous or angry Mellie. We have been over for a decade so your feelings of jealousy and anger are displaced and ridiculous."

He sees her getting more upset and says "what happened to the moment a few seconds ago when you were so apologetic? I guess after you saw that this wasn't going to end the way you wanted it to your contrition oozed right out of your mind huh? You are a real piece of work and honestly in this moment I am so glad that I came here today.

I have harbored so much hurt, disgust, anger, and pain against you and my father for so long that i allowed you two to numb me from experiencing true love, trust, and commitment. However, today I can sit here with you and go through this because I have found true love, trust, and commitment on a level I've never known before. She calms me, she balances me, and above all she sees me for who I am and not for who she thinks I can be and truly loves me anyway."

As he finishes he stands up and says "acceptance is a wonderful thing Mellie I hope you find it; but as for you and I we will always be exes and nothing more because that is how it should be. We see each other once a year at the gala and that is more than enough interaction between us. I don't mean to be rude but I have dinner plans and I think this conversation has run its course. Do you agree?"


	89. Chapter 89

Mellie is still obviously upset; but she cannot bring herself to be overtly angry at him. His words are too eloquently spoken and without conflict or disrespect just factual. Therefore, all she can do is accept what he says. She stays sitting for a moment and then stands up and says "so this is it; it ends this way between us."

He knows it's been over between them for longer than this moment; but doesn't feel the need to point it out to her. He remembers Liv's advice about not being unnecessarily rude to her. So he shows her mercy by biting his tongue and saying "yes so let's just let it go and move on Mellie what's done is done." He steps away from her and says "I am going to go now if that's all."

She replies "there doesn't seem to be anything else to say so you can go. I guess I will see you at the gala." He turns around and says "yes you will; good-bye Mellie and do yourself a favor by staying away from Big Gerry he will always steer you wrong." She accepts his advice in silence with a nod as she watches him walk out the door knowing that whatever they had before is truly gone.

As he gets into the car all he can think about is Liv; he wonders what she's doing and cannot wait to be with her. More than that he feels an overwhelming rush of appreciation and love for her. He feels he is finally taking the right steps to putting his emotional baggage concerning Mellie and his father to bed. Suddenly a thought pops into his head; he dials a number in his phone and a male voice answers "Hello."

Fitz smiles and says"hello Charles it's been a while I know, but I have something special I need from you." Charles says "hello Fitz; yeah it has been a while. What type of piece are you looking for?" Fitz grins and says "an engagement ring." Charles replies with a smile "wow really? So congratulations are in order for you huh?" Fitz smiles and says "yeah I think so because I have definitely found the one that I will be with for the rest of my life."

"Wow that's wonderful congratulations to you; what do you have in mind?" He pauses for a moment and says "thank you; I want you to make something special; nothing prefabricated. She deserves something original; it must be a clear princess cut diamond though and my preference is a platinum setting. I'll let your creativity take care of the rest." Charles takes notes and likes the information he is given to work with; "okay Fitz I can work with this. When is her birthday? He replies "July 23rd why?" "Because it will help with the design of the ring; relax I will not disappoint you." Fitz smiles and says "I am sure you won't you never do." Charles appreciates the acknowledgement of the quality of his work; when did you need this and what's her ring size" Fitz thinks for a moment and says "is six weeks good?" Charles responds "yes that's fine I can have it for you by then no problem." He replies "great and the ring size is seven."He replies "alright good friend I appreciate the call and I will be calling you in a few weeks when I have it ready." He responds "okay thanks Charles bye" he says as they both hang up and his mind drifts back to Liv and what she is up to.

He sits back enjoying the ride as he reflects on his phone call to Charles. He always makes extraordinary pieces so he is sure Liv is going to love his creation; he already knows when and where he wants to do it too. He knows she is going to be in complete shock and cannot wait to see her joy when he proposes. The drive back seems to be taking longer in his mind; when they finally pull up to the house, he goes inside and sees the kitchen staff setting the table. He calls her name, but she doesn't answer.

A secret service agent tells him she is in the media room; as he goes into the room he locks the door behind him. Just as she stands up he walks up to her. She turns around surprisingly directly into his arms; he grabs her and kisses her. He catches her off guard but she receives him willingly anyway. The kiss deepens quickly and she feels his intensity. He wants her badly and wants her now; he pulls down her shorts as they kiss. She unbuckles his pants and pulls them down as he sits down on the oversized movie seat. She now appreciates how large these seats are in the moment.

She straddles him and kisses him deeply as she feels him lift her up to prepare her for his entry. She slides down onto him slowly and they both moan; her wetness is incredible. The moment she settles onto the base she begins to work her hips and they both fall into the pleasure zone. They kiss throughout the session as she glides up and down his pleasure pole with great motion. She feels his aggression and his tension rising; he's starting to pulsate and her clit is twinging. She feels their arousals on the cusp and neither can stop it.

He moans her name "Oh Livy Oh Baby" she responds "MMMM Fitz Oh Fitz MMMM." The feeling is unbelievable they both are ready to blow; after a flurry of thrusts they slide off the edge and into orgasm. She falls onto him as she releases and he embraces her with both arms as he kisses her neck. She wraps her arms around him and nestles into his neck. "I know you were only gone a few hours; but it feels like you've been gone longer." He replies "I know I feel the same way. But I'm back and it's just us again." He says as they kiss and she sits back on his legs and asks "do you want to talk about it?" He replies; "yes we can talk about it. But can we do it over dinner I'm starving." She laughs and says "yes that's fine." They go into the bathroom off from the theater and clean-up for dinner after their quick session and head to the kitchen.

Their meal looks, smells, and tastes delicious; dinner is seared salmon over crab risotto and a green salad. As they begin to eat she wants to tell him her news, but decides to let him speak first. She asks "so how did it go?" He looks up at her and says "it went about as good as it could go Liv; in a nutshell she wanted to apologize for her most recent blunder with the insemination and then was proposing we be friends or something. However, that request was abruptly interrupted when she saw the hickey on my neck."

She almost chokes on her food as she says "really that must have been awkward." "yeah it was for her." Liv takes a sip of wine and says; "so basically the conversation was pointless?" He looks up at her and says "no it wasn't pointless Liv because I was able to say what I needed to say to her. Also I feel much better about the situation as a result despite her intentions to make it about her bull shit."

She is happy that he took her advice by trying to free himself of the emotional turmoil he is in. But she also is aware of the point of the meeting. She knows that Mellie is or was trying to woo him back to her; she has no doubt she thought she had a shot despite their history and her recent antics. But she knows that Fitz is glossing over that on purpose because he doesn't care about Mellie's feelings.


	90. Chapter 90

Instead of having an unnecessary conversation about her and her attempt to come after him she decides to let it go for now and keep the mood light. She's not worried about Mellie; she knows her and Fitz are solid, but if she tries this behavior again the conversation will take place between her and Mellie.

In keeping with the flow of the conversation Liv says "I'm proud of you baby for taking my advice; I knew you could do it." He smiles and says "with you by my side Liv I know I can do anything." She feels his heartfelt words and it causes her to tear up a little; he teases her and says "you're such a cry baby." She laughs at him and hits him playfully as she dabs her eye with her napkin and they finish their meal.

As they finish dinner they decide to go look at the stars; so they go upstairs to their bedroom and cuddle on the chaise lounge on the balcony with a blanket. As they settle in he says "so what else did you do while I was gone other than watch a movie?" Liv smiles and says I talked to Zoe, Ellie, and Abby." He looks down at her and says "how is everyone doing?" She replies "they are all doing well; Zoe is moving on from Mark thank goodness and she may get a new job offer in LA. She has a meeting tomorrow for it."

Fitz says "that's great babe" Liv replies "yeah it is I'm happy for her. Then Abby called to tell me she and David are pregnant." Ironically when she makes the statement Fitz has his hand on her stomach and she looks up at him when she says it. He kisses her forehead and says "that's exciting they have been trying for a while now right?" She replies "yes they have for a few months so it's great for them they are ecstatic."

Fitz stares at her and she reads his mind; "Fitz we are not ready for pregnancy yet." He smiles at her and says "correction you're not ready for us to be pregnant yet. Think about it you and Abby can be pregnant together." Liv sighs and says "Fitz Abby and David are already married and have been for two years so it's time for them to have a baby. You know we are not in a position to get pregnant yet. We are in the middle of a presidential election and we are not married."He hears her words but it doesn't stop him from kissing on her neck. "Are you listening to me Fitz?" "Yes I hear you Liv, but it doesn't stop me from wishing it would come true sooner rather than later." She responds as she touches his face "baby I need us to be on the same page about this."

He sees the seriousness in her face and says "I know Liv I get it; you're on birth control so we are protected for now. I am just saying when it happens I will be the happiest man in the world." She sees the joy in his face as he says it. She knows he hears her, but like he said it doesn't stop him from begins to get excited as she prepares to tell him about her conversation with Josh. He sees the smile on her face and asks "what's the smile about Liv?" She sits up a little and says "I had one more call today while you were gone.""Really who was it from?" She looks at him and says "it was Josh." He sees the joy in her face and asks "what did he say?" She cannot hold it in; "he said that I am ethically clear from any breach of our morals and confidentiality clause by dating you because you don't have an agreement on file and I am not being paid for my services."

He is grinning from ear to ear as he says "so we are able to date openly with no fallout?" She responds "yes baby that's what it means; it doesn't mean some clients will not like it, but at least there is no breach." He pulls her closer and says "how did you keep this from me this long?" She laughs and says "it was very hard, but I wanted to hear about your night first."

He kisses her romantically and they make out for a while. His touch is always the best part of their intimate time; it feels like silk ribbons running all over her body. As their kissing ends he says "so how do we handle the announcement or do we give one?" She thinks for a moment and says "I don't think we should give a statement we can merely answer the question honestly if posed. No need to draw unnecessary attention to our relationship it will catch fire in the press on its own."

"So will the gala be our coming out party?" She smiles and says "to a degree yes it will be; but no need to be overly obvious about it." He agrees with her point of view. He wants to date her publically; but knows that he is in the middle of an election and needs to keep his personal life on the back burner. The press will find out soon enough and when they do they will face it together. She sees the happiness in his face and how calm he looks. He sees the love in her eyes and revels in it; but he is curious about her time line on having children. "Now that we can date publically how long do you want to wait before we marry and get pregnant?"

She knew the question was coming; she looks at him with endearment in her eyes. "At least a year whether we win the election or not." He likes that she is terming the election as theirs to win or lose and for a moment he thinks to debate with her on the marriage and baby timeline. But at second thought a year seems fair. Whether elected or not they will need to get settled first and plan the wedding which will take time with the size of their families.

"Okay that's fair" he says completely surprising her; she didn't expect him to agree so quickly." She thinks of a question herself "since we are on the topic if we don't win the election where will we live?" He sees the hope and nervousness in her eyes and he puts them to rest. "I will be moving to DC Liv to be with you. We can get a house on the outskirts." She is happy he is willing to relocate for her. "I have an apartment in the city we can stay in Fitz we don't have to buy a house." But he says "I know Liv, but I want our new life to be about us being together and that to me means us having a place together." She understands his feelings and agrees they do need a fresh start when they move to DC.

As the air gets cooler they go inside; he turns on the television and selects a movie to watch as they both prepare for bed. As they climb into bed Liv remembers the lingerie she was going to wear; but she decides to wear it on a different occasion. Instead she keeps on her usual boy shorts and tank top; he loves seeing her in those bed clothes every night or naked anyway. They climb into bed with him naked as always his favorite way to sleep and they cuddle as the movie starts.


	91. Chapter 91

"What is this?" He replies "The Fly." Liv has never seen this movie; "what is it about?" He looks down at her and says "you've never seen the fly Liv?" She laughs and says "no Fitz I haven't what is it about?" He explains the premise of the movie and it seems interesting so she agrees to watch it.

As the movie starts he asks "hey what are you going to do for your birthday?" She says "I don't think I am doing anything this year; we have an election to win." Fitz smiles and says "Liv we are not canceling your birthday because of the election. We can do something; how about a party for you and Ellie? It will be my treat." She smiles and says "Fitz we are too old to have party's we normally just have a day together and maybe dinner with our parents nothing major."

Fitz understands that she doesn't want to make a big deal about her birthday; but he feels this year she has a reason to be super excited on her birthday. He relents slightly and doesn't push initially, but then feels like he needs to push the issue. She's going to have a party; he is going to make sure of it and she is going to thank him later he thinks to himself.

He kisses her on the forehead and asks "can I be in on the celebration?" She smiles and says "of course baby; but it will not be much of one because of the campaign. I am serious Fitz I don't want a big production for my birthday. Promise me you will not make a big deal about it."

He looks at her and confesses saying "I am not going to lie to you Liv I want to give you a party and I am going to do it. Just let me do this for you please. I will keep it contained; but let me spoil you and Ellie. I want to celebrate you baby; you deserve to be celebrated. I also think you have a reason to celebrate; it's been a great year for you. Would you agree?"

Liv sees the happiness in his eyes and has to admit it has been the greatest year of her life so far; she relents and says "okay Fitz a small gathering. But not too fancy we have tons of campaign related things to do. We have to keep our focus on what's important." He places her face in his hands and says "I agree and your birthday is very important to me Liv." She loves how he loves her unapologetically and she appreciates it. She gives him a kiss for his kindness and because his lips are just so kissable and perfect. Then they settle in to watch the movie.

During the movie Liv jumps at all of the scary parts as Fitz holds her; she buries her head into his chest on certain parts too making him laugh. She hits him playfully for laughing at her but enjoys being in his arms. Despite her lack luster feelings about horror movies or the sci-fi genre she finds herself liking this movie. Perhaps it's the company she has with her that is making it so pleasurable.

As the movie ends she starts to feel him stroking her back and grabbing her ass. So she slides her hand down his stomach and begins massaging him. His moans sound so good she has a sudden rush of excitement and a desire to taste him. She looks up at him as he slides down to lay flat on his back to kiss her.

As they kiss she continues to massage him causing his erection to flourish. The strength of his erection excites her immensely; she breaks the kiss and slides down his body quickly throwing him off guard. By the time he realizes what's happening she is sliding him into her mouth deeply and quickly making him gasp.

The feeling is amazing he moans her name from the start; "oh Livy" she hears him and it encourages her. He sounds so good when he moans her name; he's moaning repeatedly and she's enjoying him completely. The magic of her tongue on his tip and the power in her hands make for a dream combination that forces him quickly to his edge.

The sucking and licking she performs is nothing short of incredible; he is bewildered as to how she fits all of him into her mouth without missing a spot fellatio has never felt this good in his life. He watches her work her magic as she pleases him beyond measure; he's trying to hold back but he can't. She is taking it all and refusing to settle for anything less than him emptying completely. He sees the desire in her eyes; she is relentlessly pursuing his climax and he feels it on the cusp.

He knows he is super close and so does she as she massages his balls and he feels his body responding to her touch. His back arches as her head and hand movements increase and he feels his body letting go. She prepares to receive all of his goodness and with a few short thrusts of his hips he releases plentifully for her enjoyment. His releasing moan let's her know how much he enjoys her treat. The clean-up is quick and thorough; when she's done she sees him leaning back with his eyes closed as she slides back up his body.

Once she reaches his face he wraps his arms around her and says "that was incredible baby." She smiles as she kisses him and says "your welcome" and he smiles back at her as they kiss. The kiss intensifies quickly; she feels him easing her out of her shorts. She helps him remove them and her top. She straddles him and continues to kiss him as he runs his hands up and down her back; the sensation drives her insane.

His erection is massive as she grinds against it as they both moan; she thinks he is about to lift her up for entry, but instead he rolls over on top of her as they kiss. Their kiss breaks and he says "your turn to feel good baby" as he slides down her body and licks her folds lightly and then plunges his tongue inside.

His approach is aggressive but well received; he wraps his tongue around her clit and begins to suck it repeatedly as she moans his name. "Oh Fitz MMM" his aggressiveness makes her hotter and wetter. Her juices are flowing and he's enjoying it significantly.

As he holds her clit hostage she thrusts her hips in sync with his head motions and cannot stop herself. It feels so good all she can do is thrust and moan. He's got a grip on her clit that is second to none; it's never felt this good. He's on a mission to bring her to climax and she's enjoying the chase for it immensely. When he feels her body tension climbing as high as it can he slips his middle finger into her core.

Her back arches and she gasps as he plunges his finger deep inside her still holding onto her clit with his tongue. Her arousal wall is close to breaking and they both can feel it. She's hitting her stride and it's coming quickly;


	92. Chapter 92

she grips his hair as she dances closer and closer to the edge. He speeds up his hand and head motions and so does her thrusts. Moments later she feels her wall crash as her climax arrives and she hears him moaning. He's moaning as she releases onto his tongue and he cleans her up thoroughly.

When he reaches her face she is smiling and insanely relaxed; he says "you taste so good baby." She responds smiling "you make me feel so good baby." They smile and kiss as she feels him settle between her legs and he slides inside of her deliberately and without warning. The entry is strong and powerful; she smiles at him and says "OOOOOW I like that baby." He winks at her and quickens his pace as she throws her head back in enjoyment.

He's gliding in and out of her without any tension and they are both on cloud nine; their thrusts are in sync and they both feel their arousal walls peaking. He sees she's biting her bottom lip and watching him slam into her. He loves watching her enjoy their sessions; her moans are turning him on even more. He hears her say "oh Fitz oh yeah mmmhmm that's the spot."

He feels her walls contracting and her clit is twinging; she's on the edge and he feels it too. Her contractions start his pulsations. He feels his pulsations and sees her start to smile; she loves to feel him when he's about to release. He says "damn I'm close baby" she replies "yeah me too; oh God it's so good baby." Their moans are simultaneous and their stroke pace is quickening again.

The power in his thrust is pushing her over the edge and he is also there. His aggression spikes and he begins to pound her repeatedly as she moans for him to hit it harder and faster. After several thrusts she feels herself falling over the edge. Simultaneously she hears him moan "damn Livy, oh damn baby MMMM." She feels the same way; it feels so good she can barely speak until her release happens and she moans "Oh God Yes MMMM."

The session drains them both and he lays on top of her for several minutes still inside her after emptying everything he has into her. She holds him as he attempts to regain his strength to move. "Am I too heavy?" He asks still unable to move. She caresses his face and says "no your fine." However, a few seconds later he moves to lay next to her. As they snuggle together; he kisses her neck and holds her tight as her mind wanders a bit. She suddenly has the need to say to him "you know she called you over there because she wanted you back right?"

Fitz raises up a bit and whispers in her ear "yes baby I know; but I'm taken and I told her about us. Don't worry about her Liv." "Fitz I'm not worried about her; I know we are fine. I just wanted to say it out loud so we are both on the same page about her. She isn't to be trusted."

He agrees as he kisses her on the cheek and neck as he lays back down saying "I agree baby I will be careful I promise. I love you more than anything Liv." She smiles at his words and the tightness of his arm around her; she can feel his heart beat on her back and his legs are wrapped around her. She settles in and says "I love you too baby; night." He responds "good night, as he kisses her neck once more and they drift off to sleep.

The morning comes and they both rise and shine ready for the day to begin; one day removed from his visit with Mellie and the good news from her attorney. As they finish their morning workouts and head upstairs to shower he says "do we still have that 20/20 interview next week?" Liv replies "yes you and Sally both do. Why do you ask?" She says as she undresses and follows him into the bathroom.

He turns on both shower heads to start the water as he says "because I was curious about their questions; what if they ask about my personal life." Liv smiles and says "are you confused about what to say?" He laughs and says "I'm not confused baby; I'm just clarifying with you." She laughs and shakes her head as she steps into the shower and he follows her and grabs her from behind. He whispers into her ear; "I can't wait to tell the world about us Livy." His words make her smile as she says "me either baby."

They shower and prepare to dress; she has some OPA work to do and he's meeting with Andrew to hang out for a little bit while she works. As she dresses she sees him staring at her and she says "why are you staring at me?" He walks over to her and says "because you are beautiful, sexy, and mine." She giggles and kisses him as he grabs her up into his arms with her still naked. "Baby Andrew will be here any minute" she says as he gives her the look that tells her he is ready for action. He says "he can wait this can't." He presses her against the wall and she feels his aggression rushing through his body.

The intensity of his touch is unbelievable; he kisses her hard and strong. She relents and feels him slide her down onto him.  
>"Oh God MMMM" she moans as he strokes her; his erection feels like a metal pipe. His thrusts are hard and fast and she enjoys every second of it. His thrusts are so powerful she is holding onto his neck for dear life. The fire in his eyes is raging and she knows he needs to release; the passion meter is off the charts for sure.<p>

As he pounds her liberally she feels her climax on the cusp and his is not far behind as he strokes harder and faster until their damns break and they kiss as they release together. When they finish they smile at each other and he says "I'm sorry I had to have you. Sometimes I can't help myself." She smiles and says "don't ever apologize for wanting me like that; I hope you always do." He strokes her face and says "I will always want you baby." She smiles at him as they share another kiss and then rewash and dress.

They head down stairs and sit down to breakfast; waffles, eggs, bacon, and juice. "I live for cheat days" says Fitz as he fixes his plate and Liv shakes her head but she agrees cheat days are the best days. "After that work out our bodies need the nourishment." She smiles at him and he winks at her. As they finish their breakfast Andrew rings the doorbell and the house keeper lets him in. When he walks into the kitchen they are preparing to leave the table; she speaks to him "good morning Andrew how are you?" He replies "good morning Liv I am good thanks and you?"

She smiles and says "I am well thank you; thanks for babysitting Fitz while I work." All three of them laugh; Liv's phone rings and she says "looks like my work day is starting I will see you gentlemen in a few hours." As she answers her phone and walks toward the study they say good-bye to her and she waives as she walks away.


	93. Chapter 93

Fitz and Andrew decide to go outside and relax on the deck; as they head outside Andrew says "she's good for you Fitz." He responds "I know; she's amazing Andy she makes me better in so many ways. That's why I have Charles making a ring for her." As they sit down and Fitz grabs some juices out of the mini fridge for them Andrew says "really it's that time already?" Fitz looks confused and says "what do you mean?"

Andrew thinks their relationship is great; but is unsure of the pace of their relationship supports a wedding happening so soon. "Fitz are you sure you two are ready for marriage? You have only been dating for what a month or two?" Fitz doesn't like Andrew's implication, but remains calm by saying. "Andy I didn't say we were getting married tomorrow I am just saying I have a ring being made. We have a year before we actually get married. Relax we are not rushing."

Hearing Fitz's words is reassuring to Andrew; he wants him to take his time to make sure it's right and all the details are worked out before-hand. "So should I start a prenuptial agreement for her now?" Fitz replies "no we aren't doing one." Andrew almost spits out his drink and Fitz looks at him knowing he is not a fan of his statement. He thinks to himself here we go.

"Fitz tell me you're joking. What do you mean you're not doing a prenuptial agreement?" Fitz takes a breath and says "Andy I appreciate your concern; but this is my choice and you're not going to change my mind. Liv and I are not signing prenuptial agreements because it's not necessary."

As a divorce and child custody attorney Andrew is baffled by this concept. He reminds Fitz of how having a prenuptial agreement served him so well in his divorce from Mellie. However, Fitz advises him that Mellie and Liv are not the same people and he knows that Liv will never cheat on him.

The conversation goes on for a while until finally Andrew relents and lets it go. "Okay Fitz it's your choice; but let me go on record saying I don't agree with it." Fitz replies "it is dually noted Andrew." At the end of the day it's Fitz's call and he sees how adamant he is about not doing it so he's more than likely going to stick to his guns. Fitz is happy to see Andrew letting the issue drop and they change the subject.

"Before I forget I got the confirmation on the semen being destroyed." Fitz takes a breath and says "that's a relief." Andrew agrees they dodged a bullet for sure; oh you never told me how did it go with Mellie?" Fitz shakes his head and says "you will not believe what she wanted."

Andrew laughs and says "I'm sure I have an idea; Mellie is pretty easy to figure out Fitz." They both laugh and shake their heads in agreement; she doesn't have much of a poker face at times. "I couldn't believe she had the nerve to pose the idea that we be friends after her most recent caper. She clearly has some serious issues."

Andrew agrees Mellie has some problems that require professional help and it's unfortunate she isn't getting it. "I am going to ask; were you tempted at all?" Fitz looks at him with instant annoyance and says "absolutely not Andrew that woman is completely out of my system. With or without Liv I would never go there again."

Andrew hears the sincerity in his voice. "So does she know about Liv yet?" Fitz says "she knows I am with someone, but she doesn't know her name; she saw the hickey on my neck when I went to see her. So that started the conversation." Andrew laughed uncontrollably; "you have a hickey on your neck he asks?"

Fitz smiles and says "it was incidental, but yes" he says as he shows it to him on his neck. Andrew says "did this happen before or after Liv found out you were going to see Mellie?" Fitz replies "afterwards; but I don't think she did it on purpose." Andrew says "Fitz come on think about it Liv is many things, but she is also a woman; a woman who's man was going to see his ex. She was marking her territory."

Fitz shakes his head and laughs at Andrew as he says "you have a point but I believe her when she says it was an accident." Andrew shakes his head and says "suit yourself. I'm not saying I blame her it makes sense to do it" he says as he gets up and says "I need to visit the bathroom" and walks away.

As he goes to the restroom Fitz wonders what Liv is up to. It seems funny but he misses her and she's only a few feet away in the house working. He picks up his phone to touch base with her.

As Liv ends her call with one of her most highly regarded and prominent clients she feels good; she didn't mean to, but decided last minute to tell him about her future announcement or acknowledgement of her and Fitz's relationship and surprisingly he is very supportive. He even offers to help take care of anyone who opts to give her trouble.

Having Hollis Doyle in her client book is one thing; but having his loyalty is quite another and she is very pleased to know she has both. This call gives her the courage and motivation to start making some moves to prepare everyone for the upcoming announcement that is sure to be front page news any day now.

Since she has already somewhat let the cat out of the bag despite Hollis promising to remain quiet she knows she has to talk to her OPA family. She has a teleconference with them in a few minutes so she thinks no time like the present. Seconds later she gets a text from Fitz "I miss you." She smiles and responds "I miss you too; but baby don't be rude."

He replies "I'm not he's in the bathroom. What are you doing?" She laughs and replies "I am working and waiting for my teleconference to start." He replies back "okay I will see you later sad face." She responds back "I will be done in about an hour and a half baby then we can do whatever you want." He replies "okay smiley face." She smiles and shakes her head as she puts down her phone and the teleconference call comes through.

The image appears and it's all her OPA family looking sharp and dressed for success. "Hello everyone!" They all reply back "hey Liv!" Everyone is smiling and happy to see her as she is happy to see them too. "You all look great!" She says smiling at them. Harrison is the first to speak "nice of you to show up boss lady we thought you forgot about us."

Liv knows he's upset she hasn't been around and she hasn't talked to him allot either other than business related text messages and emails. He's like her brother and he is behaving like a scorned sibling. Abby says "Harrison come on that's not fair." Liv interjects "no Abby it's fine Harrison and everyone I am really sorry I have been so disconnected. The campaign has been very taxing; I knew when I took the job it would be rough, but I didn't realize how tough it would be to be away from all of you." Her sentiments soften their hearts; even Harrison feels bad about snapping at her.


	94. Chapter 94

She sees that they are all in a forgiving state and are ready to move on so they go over business topics. New cases coming in, cases closed, new business coming in on the Sports & Entertainment Management side and contracts being completed. All is well on the business front; Liv looks over the financials and sees they are completely in the black. This is excellent news and she will be rewarding them handsomely for their hard work.

Once they complete the business end of their call she shifts gears into personal a bit and decides to tell them now about the upcoming announcement. "Before you all go I know you know about me and Governor Grant's relationship; but what you don't know is that we are going to go public."

She pauses for their reaction; there is almost complete silence. She sees the worry in their faces and she says "don't worry we will be fine I am still able to head of OPA regardless of our relationship." That helps them all breathe better; Harrison says "Liv are you sure about this?" She responds "yes Harrison I am sure it will be fine I have already spoken to my attorney's and I have put some feelers out to our top clients. I received all good feedback from them."

She begins to see them calm down a little more but Quinn asks "okay if you're dating him then what happens if he wins the election? Are you guys getting married? I mean what will happen to OPA then?" Harrison says "damn let her answer the first question before you get to the fourth." Everyone laughs including Liv "good questions Quinn.

If he is elected then we will continue to date and yes we plan to marry so I will become first lady. I will run OPA remotely, which means I will need you all to be the best you can be as always taking care of things while I am away. Eventually I will have to step away because I want to have children and be a mother to them. But that is at least a year or two off. So let's not panic. I have an exit plan in place and the closer we get to that point I will reveal more details."

The information seems to calm their nerves a bit; Stephen says "so in this exit plan do you name a successor?" She sees the looks on all of their faces and she says plainly "yes I do and I am not telling you who that is right now so don't ask." Knowing she isn't going to budge on the information they agree to drop it.

"Is there anything else before I go?" Huck asks "yes are you still coming here this weekend?" She replies "yes I will be there thru the weekend and we go back on the campaign trail that Tuesday." Knowing they will see her soon and all is well on the business front their curiosities are satisfied. "Well I will see you all Saturday; have a good week." They reply "you too good-bye" and the call ends.

As a few minutes pass by she sits in reflection for a moment about their reactions to her news about her and Fitz and about her stepping away from OPA. As a whole it wasn't too bad; but she knows she is going to hear more about it from Harrison. Just as the thought leaves her mind her cell rings; It's Harrison. She answers "yes Harrison" he replies "Liv I don't understand how you can date a client what about the morals clause in the non-disclosure agreement we all signed?"

She hears his concern and confusion and explains the situation. After hearing her out he's calmer and understands. He is still upset that she didn't tell him directly about her and Fitz; he had to hear it from Abby and Quinn.

She apologizes for the lapse in communication but reminds him he didn't tell her about him and her assistant Dana either. He admits he could've called to check in and he didn't; so they are both at fault. They smooth things over quickly and he asks "so when do I meet him? If he's already met Papa Pope he's more than ready to meet me." She smiles he's sounding like a sibling; "you can meet him this weekend Harrison I will invite everyone over for dinner. So spread the word and I will send confirmation text messages with a time okay?" He likes the sound of that and agrees after asking if he can bring Dana. She laughs and says "sure Harrison that's fine." They talk for a while catching up on all the personal and professional things that have happened in the last few months to current date.

When the call ends she feels they are in a good place. They say their good-bye's and she moves on the next task. She hangs up the phone smiling and happy that things are moving in a positive direction with her business and her personal life.

As she checks her email she sees the financial reports are in; the quarterly numbers look spectacular. They made a substantial profit this quarter and she is more than willing to share it with her team. She submits the electronic approval for the bonus money to be distributed to the payroll fund for all of the OPA employees.

Her department heads will get 25,000 each and the rest will get 2,975,000 distributed among the rest of her 600 employee staff, which works out to be about 5,000 each. She smiles at the idea of her good deed and can imagine the smile they will all undoubtedly have on payday this Friday.

After finalizing the transactions and returning all of the business emails and text messages she looks at her watch noticing the time. She still has some time in her 2 hour time frame she gave herself to handle business today before rejoining Fitz for their vacation time. She decides to call her family and give them the news about them acknowledging their relationship publically.

She calls her parents first her mother answers the phone "hey Livy how are you?" She replies "hello mama I am good and you." Her mother says "I am very well; is everything okay?" Liv smiles and says "yes mama everything is fine I just wanted to give you some exciting news is daddy around?" She replies "yes he's in the den hold on I will get him and put him on speaker." Liv holds for a moment and then hears the speaker phone pick up as well has hearing her father in the background.

"Hey Livy how's one of daddy's best girls?" She smiles as she replies "hey daddy I am well thanks and you?" He laughs and says "I am blessed darling; your mother says you have some news." She replies "yes daddy I do; I spoke with my attorney's and it looks like Fitz and I will be able to announce our relationship publically soon without any ethical fallout." Her parents exclaim with joy; she is very happy to hear their reaction. Her father says "that's wonderful Liv so are you doing a press release or something?" She fills them in on the plan to let it leak out gradually and then acknowledge it.


	95. Chapter 95

Her mother says "where is Fitz how does he feel about this?" She replies "he is visiting with one of his friends right now mama; but he is ecstatic about it we talked about it last night." Her father says "that's really good Livy I am proud of you; our baby is going to be the first lady." He says to her mother; Liv laughs and says "daddy we have to win the election first." Her mother says "you're going to win Liv I can feel it." Liv appreciates the vote of confidence. "Thanks mama I surely hope we do win; he will be a fantastic president." They both agree and beam with pride.

"Hey Livy what are you and Ellie going to do on your birthday's?" The question sparks Liv's memory to call Ellie about this party idea; "Fitz wants to throw me and Ellie a birthday party." They both say "really?" She laughs and says "yeah he's big on birthdays and he says he wants to celebrate me."

Her mother says "awe that is sweet Livy and he wants to include Ellie too?" She replies "yes mama he says it's her birthday too and doesn't want her to be left out. So the plan is to have the party in LA and everyone is invited; what do you think?"

Her father says "that will be fine Liv; is he having the party on your birthday?" She says "yes it will be that Saturday I have to call Ellie and see what she thinks oh and the party planner." Her mother says "girl she is going to flip her lid you know she loves parties." Liv agrees Ellie is always up for a good party. "This is true mama she really does; have you all heard from Zoe?"

Her father replies "yes we talked to her a few days ago she said she was going to be interviewing for a job in LA. But I don't think she has interviewed yet." Liv replies "yeah she told me and Ellie about it I hope she gets it I will have to check in on her to see what happened with the interview." Her mother says "I hope she gets it that way when we visit Ellie we can see her too." Liv agrees; "yes that would be good; so you all adjusting back to being at home?" She laughs and says "yeah we just got back this morning we still have to unpack but it's good to be home." Her father says "yeah nothing beats your own bed I am going to sleep like a log tonight." Liv smiles and enjoys her parent's conversation. "Well I am glad you both made it back safely; I will be checking on you again later in the week. Was there anything you needed?" They both say "no Livy we are fine; but thank you."

Liv says "your welcome mama; I will call you later okay?" Her mother responds "okay and tell Fitz we said hello." She replies "okay mama and daddy I will; love you bye." They say "love you too good-bye" and they hang up. Liv always loves talking to her parents they are quite a riot.

She leaves the line feeling happy and content; she knew they would be happy for her. Now she has to call Ellie. But she remembers it's midday so she is probably at the kids school. She sends her a text instead. She tells her about her and Fitz announcing publically and about the birthday party. She sends a reply of smiley faces and hearts and says she definitely wants a party. Liv tells her to call her later to discuss themes and food so she can pass the information to the party planner. Ellie replies "okay and send me those dresses you were looking at." Liv replies "okay" she sends them to her now before she forgets. Ellie replies "okay I got the pics I will look at them and let you know which one I like. Talk to you later. Love you sissy bye." Liv replies "okay bye love you too sissy."

When she finishes texting Ellie she gets ready to call Zoe realizing the time difference; she can't call her right now it's too late in England so she texts the information to her. There is no response so she knows she is asleep and figures she will call her or respond later. Having made all of her rounds she sees that her work time is over as she checks her watch.

She walks out of the study and into the kitchen; she doesn't see Fitz or Andrew. She text's Fitz and he responds "we are in the basement." She goes downstairs and joins them as they finish a pool game. Andrew loses painfully and is a bit of a sore loser, which Liv finds hilarious. They finish the game and Andrew says "hey Fitz why aren't you going out to your Aunt Lydia's today?" Fitz says "I didn't know I was supposed to go." Andrew replies "that's weird Jamie and James said something about going so I thought they mentioned it to you. I just decided to go myself especially when I heard Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia were cooking." Fitz says "nope no one told me" he says as he pulls his phone out his pocked and calls Jamie.

He puts her on speaker "hey Jamie." She replies "hey Fitz what's up?" "Nothing except I hear there is a gathering at Aunt Lydia's that Andrew knows about, but I don't." Jamie says "I am going to kill James he said he would call you." Andrew replies "that was your first mistake thinking Jay would get it done; you know he's terrible at remembering things." Jamie admits "yeah I messed up I'm sorry Fitz; but you're more than welcome to come and bring Liv with you." Liv hears her invite and chimes in "hello Jamie." She replies "hey Liv."

Fitz looks at Liv and says "you want to go to my Aunt's beach house?" Liv says "uhm of course I do." He laughs and says "okay Jamie we will be there; what time?" Jamie says "we are heading out there now so anytime is good Aunt Lydia and mom are already cooking." Andrew gets excited and says "we are on our way Jamie save me a bratwurst." They all laugh as Fitz and Jamie hang up.

Liv says "well I have to go pack and change." Fitz agrees and follows her upstairs as Andrew waits for them. "I already have a bag in the car so I am good" he says as they rush up the stairs to pack for the trip. They quickly pack a bag and change; Liv puts on a knee length sky blue halter sun dress. Fitz dresses in a fitted red top with shorts. Liv grabs her sunglasses and they head for the car with Andrew in tow.

An hour and a half later they arrive at Aunt Lydia's house; it's a beautiful spacious two story house that sits right on the beach. The smell of the salty air is fantastic and the view is spectacular; Fitz sees the grin on her face and knows she is taking it all in.

As they get out the car secret service takes their bags into the house and into one of the guest rooms. They enter the house and the family is all there; after a series of hellos and hugs everyone settles in and socializes out on the deck and on the beach. Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia are both chatting up Liv and they are having a great time. "Your home is beautiful Aunt Lydia." Lydia thanks her for the compliment and offers to give her a tour since the food is almost ready.


	96. Chapter 96

Liv and Lydia take a tour of the house and make chit chat as she takes her from room to room. As they prepare to head back toward the family area where everyone is located Lydia says "I heard Mellie's been snooping around." Liv doesn't know what to say she isn't sure how far to take this. Lydia sees the look on her face and says "no worries Liv Mellie's name is mud around here no one likes her and we want to make sure she doesn't run you off."

Liv says confidently "Aunt Lydia I am not going anywhere; Mellie or no one else is running me off." Lydia is happy to hear Liv is willing to fight for Fitz. She smiles at her and says "I believe you; I just had to check in with you because she can be brutal." Liv understands the message and it's received loud and clear. She thanks Lydia "thank you Aunt Lydia for the advice I appreciate it; trust me Fitz is in good hands."

They share a smile as they enter into the family area and Fitz comes up behind her hugging her as he whispers in her ear "let's go get in the water and play some beach volley ball." She smiles back at him; he takes her hand and leads her to their room to change.

They go into the room and he closes and locks the door; she looks at him and he has a smile of being up to no good on his face. But surprisingly he says "I promise I will behave." She isn't sure if she believes him but she will see. She finds her bathing suit and puts it on; he watches her as she slips it on.

Because they are at his family's house she goes with a conservative one piece with a small part of the back out and a pair of matching shorts. He manages to behave himself while they change; they both put on flip flops and join the family outside.

They play a few games of beach volleyball split into teams; men verses women, old verses young, and couples. Liv is having a really good time; he didn't realize she is such a competitor. She's diving for balls and spiking the ball like she is in a game; he enjoys seeing her laughing and having a good time. It is a real blast of fun in the sun; after playing volleyball they all sit down to eat. The food is amazing and the family time is even better. Once they are done eating everyone spills back onto the beach.

Liv and Jamie sit and chat while watching Fitz and James play with the kids; he looks so cute playing with them. He looks up at her and they smile at each other. Jamie says "he is going to make a great daddy one day." Liv smiles and agrees saying "yes he will; I am stoked about that chapter of our lives. It's coming soon, but not right now."Jamie agrees with her and says "yes enjoy this time with jus you two for as long as you can because when the kids come it's about them more than you two and things can get complicated." Liv understands her completely; her and Ellie have had similar conversations. She plans to enjoy their alone time as much as possible. After playing with the kids Fitz and Liv get in the water playing and swimming together for an hour or two and then relax on the beach on a chaise together. They watch the kids continuing to play and some of the other adults as they cuddle together and talk. She tells him about her talk with her parents, her OPA family, and some of her clients.

As she talks he sees her face light up as she speaks about how positive the reactions are from everyone. He is elated that she has gotten such a positive response from making this decision. It just reconfirms his belief that everything is going to turn out absolutely fine. She sees him smiling at her when she finishes talking and she asks "why are you smiling at me?" He says "because I love you" she smiles and says "I love you too." They share a kiss that gets deeper by the second. She feels her fire light and his hand running up her thigh but she catches his hand midway.

He says "you want to go to the room?" She says "no I don't want to go to the room Fitz; you know we can't while we are here baby that is beyond rude." He looks at her somewhat pouty and says "you're such a tease" jokingly as they both laugh. As they kiss a little more agreeing to keep it clean the dessert bell sounds. Their kiss breaks as they hear what can only be classified as a stampede with everyone running to get a bowl of Aunt Lydia's apple cobbler and homemade ice cream.

Liv and Fitz are laughing as they watch the mayhem unfurl; but after a few moments they join the group to get some dessert. Liv must admit it is definitely the best thing she has tasted in a long time. "Oh my God this is delicious." Fitz laughs and says "yeah that's why it's such a huge hit." Liv notices all the empty bowls in the garbage along with some people going back for seconds. Andrew is on his second bowl already as he walks by them happily. Liv and Fitz laugh and shakes their heads watching him and the family as a whole.

"So is your sister on board with having the party?" "Yes she is very excited we just have to get the details together so I can get them to the party planner." "Okay just let me know when you finalize everything so we can get Melissa the information and she can get to work." Liv smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "What's that for?" She smiles as she says "because you're the best boyfriend ever."

They laugh and kiss as they finish their desserts; once done eating the family decides to play charades so they gather outside and play by the fire pit as the sun sets. It's a beautiful setting and Liv cannot remember when she has had so much fun reflecting over the day. After the sun sets the crowd begins to thin a bit; Andrew is drunk off of ribs, brats, cobbler, and ice cream and ready to go. Fitz and Liv also decide to head out despite having a wonderful time.

They say goodnight to everyone and head back to the house; Andrew falls asleep in the car mumbling in his sleep. Liv and Fitz sit and talk during the drive home about their day and the joys of what lies ahead of them. They arrive home and when Andrew gets out of the car he looks a little green. Fitz says "Andrew are you okay?" Seconds later Andrew runs up the steps, into the house, and to the bathroom. They follow him laughing because obviously he has over eaten.

Fitz knocks on the door, but from what he hears from on the other side there is nothing good going on in there. Liv gets some ginger ale out of the refrigerator and prepares some cold compresses as Fitz tries to get Andrew out of the bathroom. When she returns to the hall she sees that Andrew is out of the bathroom and Fitz has him sitting on the couch. She gives Fitz the compresses and tells Andrew to drink the ginger ale.

Fitz looks up at her and says "thanks baby" she smiles and kisses him on the cheek as she says "your welcome honey; he will be okay. Looks like a case of the over eats." Andrew says "I feel like I'm dying; they both laugh and Fitz says "you're not dying Andrew. Come on let's get you to the guest room. You can stay here tonight." Andrew gets up without argument; he grabs his ginger ale and cold compresses and walks to one of the guest rooms on the first floor.

When he leaves the room Fitz and Liv crack up and head upstairs to the bedroom to relax and prepare for bed. When they get upstairs she says "I am aching." He replies it's probably all that activity today; I have just the thing for you. Get undressed and follow me." He goes into the bathroom and draws a bath; by the time she comes into the bathroom the tub is half full and he is already in the water waiting for her. He extends his hand to her to help her step down into the tub and she sits down next to him. The water feels amazing; the scene is beautiful he has the lights dimmed and she never noticed the skylight above the tub until now. The moonlight creates a very romantic setting.


	97. Chapter 97

He puts his arm around her and she snuggles up to him; once she gets settled he asks "do you want the jets on?" She thinks for a moment and says "yes" he picks up the remote and turns them on. The vibration feels amazing; "oh my goodness baby this is fantastic." He laughs and kisses her forehead as he says "you deserve it baby; are your muscles feeling better?" She nods "yes they are" as she looks up at him he leans down to kiss her. They cuddle in the tub for about a half hour; as he holds her in his arms she thinks about this being her life. Just being together in this moment feels amazing. She suddenly reaches up and kisses him deeply.

The kiss consumes them as she climbs onto him straddling him. He hears her wince a little from the tension in her muscles. "Liv you're in pain baby we don't have to have sex." She smiles at him and says "but I want to though; I'm fine really I'm just a little sore." She says as she kisses him again and settles onto his lap. He breaks the kiss and says "are you sure Livy? Seriously I can wait." She smiles at him as she places his hands on her hips and angles herself to slide down onto him as she says "yes Fitz I'm sure. I'm fine."

He feels her slide onto him and he moans "Oh damn" she smiles and moans "MMMMHMM Oh Baby." They kiss as she rides him sensually and slowly careful not to aggravate her over worked muscles. The pace is working well for both of them her wetness is incredible and his erection is perfect. She feels the tension in his body climbing as her is too; she knows they are both going to be climaxing soon. She hears his moans and feels his touch; she is so close to the edge and enjoying the ride to the end.

They lock eyes and he stares into hers; she speeds up the pace and feels the tension in her legs but the pleasure he is delivering is far more important. She moans "Oh God Yes Baby MMMM." He feels her walls tightening and her clit stiffens as he begins to pulsate. He grips her hips and thrusts fast and hard he cannot hold back he has to release now. She grips his shoulders and calls his name as she falls over the edge thrusting in sync with his movements and he releases too.

She falls down onto his chest and he leans back against the back of the tub; they kiss breathlessly and savor the moment. He says to her "are you okay?" She smiles and says "yes baby I am fine; as long as I am in your arms I am always fine." He kisses her lightly and he holds her tight and close for a moment. They relax a while longer in the hot bathtub, and she notices when she gets out her muscles are completely loose.

"That tub is a miracle worker;" she says as she dries off. Fitz smiles and says "yes it is I love it; it's worth every penny." They dress in their night clothes and climb into bed; she snuggles up to him and they kiss romantically as he holds her tight. His embrace feels like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night; she feels so comfortable with him. Just being in his arms means everything. She sees him nodding off to sleep and she isn't far behind; takes a breath and thinks of how blessed and happy she is to be at this point in her life. She thinks happy thoughts as she drifts off to sleep.

Liv awakes in the morning in bed alone; she stretches and feels no pain from her muscle strain yesterday. She looks at the clock and sees its 730. She gets up to brush her teeth and as she finishes she ends up gagging and spitting up and feels a little nauseated. That's odd she thinks to herself but pays it no mind. She then washes her face and starts to dress; but when she puts on her bra she feels some soreness in her breasts. She thinks to herself what is wrong with me. Suddenly she hears Fitz come through the door. "Hey sleepy head how are you feeling?" She smiles and says "I am feeling well; you worked out without me? Wait and your already showered and dressed too" "Liv you were sleeping so good I didn't want to wake you. Plus I didn't know if you were up to it after your triathlon yesterday." He says jokingly.

She laughs too and says "where is Andrew?" "He's downstairs drinking coffee; he is about to leave." Liv smiles and says "so he's recovered from his food binge?" Fitz laughs and says "yeah he seems to be okay. Are you coming down before he leaves?" She replies "yeah I am about to get dressed and I will meet you downstairs." He walks over and kisses her lips and smiles at her. He pauses and says "are you sure you're okay?" She fakes a smile and says "yeah I am fine babe."

She's saved by the bell as his cell phone rings; by the ring tone it's clearly his Uncle Lawrence. Fitz checks the time and thinks it must be important if he's calling this early. Liv sees he is conflicted and says "answer it baby it could be important."

He answers and says "hello" his uncle says "good morning Fitz I wouldn't call so early but there's been an accident we need you to come to the hospital right away." Fitz is having trouble comprehending his words "what happened who is in the hospital?"

His uncle says "Fitz there's no time for that just please get here as fast as you can please. We are at Saint Ann's." "Fitz says "okay Uncle Lawrence I am on my way." He hangs up the phone and Liv says "Oh God baby what's happening?" My uncle Lawrence is at the hospital; there's been an accident and my uncle wants me to come. It must be bad if he's asking for me to come so I am going to go." He says as Liv scrambles to dress; I'm going with you Fitz wait for me. Who's hurt?" Fitz says "he didn't tell me he just said to hurry." Liv throws on some clothes and they rush downstairs grabbing Andrew on the way and head to the hospital.

**Thanks again for following me to this point with this story; it's been a journey that sure to get even better going forward. I really appreciate all the support, comments and critiques; they really help me to become a better writer with every installment so please keep them coming. Next we find out who's in the hospital and how they got there; we also find out why Liv isn't feeling so well all of a sudden, and have we heard the last of Mellie? All of these questions and more will be answered in the next installment! **


	98. Chapter 98

They arrive at the hospital 45 minutes later; the ride was unbelievably quiet. Fitz just held Liv's hand and looked out the window most of the time. However, she understands the silence; she just wants to be there for him. When he's ready to talk she will be there to listen. As they exit the car he gets out first followed by her and then Andrew. They are escorted into the hospital and led directly to the wing of the hospital that bears the Grant name.

When they get to the private family waiting area they see his Uncle Larry sitting down with a bandaged hand. When he sees them coming he stands up to greet them. "Good Morning everyone; thanks for coming." They all respond "good morning." Fitz asks "what's going on Uncle Larry?" He takes a breath and says "Fitz your father was found in his car in a ditch this morning; I went to his house to check on him and found him."

Fitz doesn't say anything; he just looks at his uncle listening as Andrew says "what happened Uncle Larry?" "They say he had a massive heart attack while driving and he crashed his car. He had substantial head trauma and passed out. It doesn't look very good even with surgery, which is where he is now." The news has some effect on Fitz, but not an extensive one. Liv squeezes his hand; he looks at her putting his arm around her. The news causes her to clasp her hand over her mouth in shock.

Uncle Lawrence looks at Fitz and puts his hand on his shoulder; Fitz asks "what happened to your hand?" "I hurt it getting your father out of his wrecked car so they bandaged me up. I'm fine. But the one to be concern about here is your father son." He understands his father is hurt and could die, but in this moment he simply feels numb.

His uncle can tell that he's struggling with how to process this information. So he says to him "Come walk with me Fitz." He looks at Liv; gives her a quick hug and a kiss and he says "I will be back." She sees the conflict in his eyes; he's trying to make sense of what to feel and how to feel. She touches his face to comfort him as she says "okay I'll be right here." He appreciates her support and understanding.

As he walks away with his uncle Liv and Andrew stand together waiting for their return. Andrew says "this is unbelievable; I can't imagine how Fitz is feeling right now." Liv agrees she knows he is in a terrible position; what do you do when your least favorite person is on his or her death bed? Not to mention what if that person is your parent?

She thinks to herself this is too much for anyone to handle. She then says out lout "my heart breaks for him right now; I can't imagine how he feels either." Andrew says "let's just hope for the best and prepare for the worst; that's all we can do." Liv replies; "I pray this situation passes and resolution is reached for both Fitz and his father; this bitterness between them has to stop."

Andrew surprises her a little by saying "honestly Liv it's difficult for me to have any type of compassion for his father. I know that sounds bad in this moment. However, knowing their relationship as I do I know Fitz was dealt a raw deal with him as his father." She understands Andrew's feelings; it's hard to feel empathy for someone who has Big Gerry's reputation. However, the Bible says judge not les ye be judged.

"I understand your position Andrew; "but it's not our place to judge people for their transgressions. People do terrible things sometimes; but we are all worthy of forgiveness for all of our sakes. Grudges help no one especially in a time like this."

Despite Andrew's feelings about Big Gerry he has to agree with Liv; holding on to the anger and bitterness especially through this situation isn't wise or helpful. He recalls telling Fitz something similar before he went to see Mellie. "You're right Liv; we need to encourage Fitz to let go of his anger and help him get through this." She agrees and says "yes Andrew we do; because at the end of the day he's still his father. Also if he dies Fitz will have to live with whatever his last actions were for the rest of his life."

Her message is received as Andrew makes a note to remain supportive and helpful to Fitz; as a good friend should in this moment. He agrees to himself not to mention or think about his father's antics. His thoughts are broken by seeing the family arriving; he and Liv are quickly surrounded by Jamie, James, Aunt Lydia and Aunt Hellen. Everyone else is back at Aunt Hellen's watching the kids. After everyone greets each other with hugs. Andrew fills them in on what they know so far and that seems to settle their concerns for now.

Jamie asks "where's dad and Fitz?" Liv says "he and your father went for a walk Jamie." Jamie walks over to Liv and says "how are you doing through all of this?" Liv takes a breath and says "I am fine I am just worried about Fitz; he's not talking he's just listening. When he's quiet I get worried. I just hope your father can help him settle his emotions so he can get through this."

Jamie replies "yeah daddy is great at that; especially with Fitz, they have a connection that is undisputable. He's more like a son than a nephew and definitely more like a brother than a cousin to us." She sees a look of concern on her face and says "don't worry Liv he will be fine; just be there for him." She manages a smile and says "I know he will be."

They walk in silence for a little while until Uncle Lawrence says "talk to me Fitz. Tell me what's on your mind." He stops and looks at his uncle as he says "I just feel numb Uncle Larry. No hate, no anger, no compassion, just numb." "Fitz that's understandable given the circumstances; I asked you here because regardless of your relationship status with him he's still your father. You deserve the opportunity to say good-bye should the moment arise. Trust me Fitz you want this chance. It's one I never got and I regret it." Fitz knows the story of how his grandfather died before he and his uncle could make amends; largely because his grandfather was a lot like Big Gerry toward his uncle growing up. Regardless of that him refusing to go to the hospital to see him is a regret that still haunts his uncle.

Fitz asks "so it's not likely that he will make it through this?" Lawrence takes a breath and says "the doctor didn't seem to think his chances were high so he told me to call the closest family members just in case." Fitz's face changes a bit; Lawrence says "it's okay to feel however, you're feeling Fitz. No one is judging you. We understand your plight and you are entitled to your feelings. Whatever it is just let it out son." He feels the encouragement of his uncle's words and he says "I feel angry because I have to stop my life for him; but he never stopped living his for me. I was an inconvenience to him; if it weren't for you and the family I don't know where I would've ended up."


	99. Chapter 99

Lawrence is happy that he is expressing himself; he feels the pain behind his words and the anger. "What else are you feeling Fitz?" He sees the tears welling up in his eyes and says "no one is judging you Fitz let it go." As a tear releases he says "How could my own father hate me just for being born? He's never once said anything genuinely nice to me and yet always wanted to reap the benefits of my accomplishments. He's selfish, inconsiderate, vengeful and evil. I know he's my father Uncle Larry, but the only good thing he's ever done for me is let you and the family raise me."

Larry looks at his nephew and hands him a box of tissues as he says "everything you've said is true Fitz and everything your feeling is legitimate. However, understand we will all be judged one day and no one is perfect; our sins vary, but we are all sinners in our own right. Your father's actions pertaining to you are deplorable. But he will have to answer for that when he passes on. Don't carry that burden with you. It's not worth it; work on accepting what's happened. Move toward forgiveness in this moment for your own sake; it's not about him."

As he listens to his uncle he hears Liv's words in his head saying the same thing. He smiles a little and Uncle Lawrence says with confusion "did I say something funny?" Fitz says "no you said something familiar and I appreciate it; it makes sense Uncle Larry. This is tough but doable." His uncle is less worried about him listening to him speak; he seems to be getting a handle on the moment. He sees him cleaning his face; drying the tears. "So are you feeling better now?" Fitz replies "yeah I am getting there; I just have to move through this a bit quicker than I thought. I thought I had more time to deal with it."

"That is a mistake many people make Fitz; we never know how much time we have to forgive or let things go. That's why we have to enjoy ourselves and live well while we are here because when your time is up there's nothing anyone can do about it." He takes in his words and finds comfort in them. He understands what he needs to do and he's ready to do it. Making peace with his father is something that needs to happen regardless of whether he passes today or in the future. It's time to take steps forward and let go of his past.

Seeing that Fitz is more composed now and conversing he and Uncle Lawrence head back to the private waiting area. As they walk and talk Fitz feels more comfortable about his feelings concerning his father and the situation. As they round the corner leading back to the waiting area he says "thanks again Uncle Lawrence for being here when I needed to be redirected."

His uncle smiles at him and says "no problem Fitz that's what uncle dads are for." They both laugh remembering Fitz's name for him when he was very young. He really appreciates his uncles intervention and support; it's at the right time and helps him handle this situation much better.

As they approach the waiting area they see more of the family has arrived; Fitz scans the crowd for Liv and doesn't see her. He greets his family and then asks "where's Liv?" Jamie replies "she just went to the bathroom." Moments later he looks up and sees her coming down the hallway.

She sees him standing and talking with his cousins and then he looks up to see her. He smiles at her as she approaches him and she smiles back as she walks into his arms. She can tell that he is much better than he was earlier when they arrived. Jamie is right Uncle Larry has the magic touch when it comes to Fitz.

"Hey baby how are you doing?" "I'm fine Liv; I'm sorry for the silence." "No need to be sorry Fitz I completely understand. You're going through a lot just know that I am here for you." He touches her face and says "I know baby and I appreciate you." He kisses her lips lightly and she hugs him resting her head on his chest. They hold each other for a few minutes; the family continues to gather and talk waiting for news from the hospital staff.

Minutes later the surgeon who performed the surgery comes into the waiting area. "Hello everyone I am Dr. Baker. I performed the operation on Gov. Grant ll." "How is he doctor?" Asks Aunt Hellen. Dr Baker replies with a calm and compassionate tone. "We got through the heart surgery, but we also found a large inoperable brain tumor. Unfortunately the scans didn't come back until we were already in surgery. I am so sorry to tell you that when he wakes from the initial surgery he has very limited time."

Fitz asks "how much time is limited time Dr. Baker?" The doctor looks at him and says "a few days to a week maybe; it just depends on the aggressiveness of the tumor. So far it has taken over a great majority of his frontal lobe. So it's only a matter of time before he passes on; I am so sorry to relay this news to you."

"When can we see him?" Asks Uncle Lawrence. "He will be out of post op in the next hour and then in this room over here" he says as he points. "At that point he can have visitors." Andrew asks "will he be in any pain?" "No we will keep him comfortable so that will not be an issue; but it does mean he will fade in and out because of the medication."

They all receive the information and process it in their own way slowly but surely. Seeing the news weigh on them the doctor says "If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask; the attending physician will be assigned soon." Fitz says "okay thank you doctor." He shakes his hand and says "you're welcome; you all take care" he says as he walks away leaving them to deal with the news.

Liv and Fitz hug and others do the same to comfort one another; there are some tears shed mostly by Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia. Fitz feels the weight of the situation, but balances it brilliantly. He takes in the information and processes it as best he can. His thoughts are broken by hearing Liv say "I am so sorry Fitz." He looks down at her and says "I am too Liv; this is a terrible way for anyone to pass." She is impressed by his composure and ability to think and respond clearly in the moment.

An hour later a team of medical staff wheel Big Gerry into his room. Once they exit everyone agrees Fitz should be the first one to see him. He looks at Liv and asks without asking verbally for her to come with him. She holds his hand as they walk inside the room. When they enter the sight is overwhelming. The noises from the machines combined with the tubes running everywhere is an image that no one could disregard.


	100. Chapter 100

She sees the look on Fitz's face and the tears in his eyes. She also notices the effect this is having on him. She is grateful for his reaction because it means he's processing it in the moment. She holds his hand tighter as he moves closer to the bedside; his father looks like he's sleeping. As the tears roll down his face Liv says quietly "it's okay baby let it out." He hugs her tight, and she feels him release a great weight off of his shoulders as he sobs. She empathizes with him during this trying and difficult time.

They stand embracing for several minutes until she feels the tension in his body reduce greatly; he's calming down. She rubs his back to soothe him as she feels him start to relax. Their embrace loosens and she looks up at him as he stares back at her. His eyes are red from the tears he's shed; but he also looks renewed like the tears helped to wash away the pain and anger.

She touches his face and he says "this is harder than I thought it would be." She takes a breath, wipes the tears off of his cheek and says "I know, but you can do this. I will be right here for you if you need me." He closes his eyes and breathes deeply; he looks over at his father lying in the bed appearing to be sleep.

"What do I say?" "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. It's just about being here." He stands by his bedside and takes in the moment. He recalls a story about him and his father when he was young. She notices the smile on his face as he shares the details. He's remembering the good things about his father which means he's moving down the path of forgiveness.

As he finishes the story he smiles at her and says "those were good times; they were real good times." He pulls her closer to him, and he holds her as he looks at his father a little longer. After a few minutes he decides to allow his other family time to visit him.

Before they go out the door Liv says "do you mind if I say a prayer over your father?" He looks at her with a smile of endearment and says "no Livy I don't mind." She walks over to the other side of the bed as he stands on his side. They hold hands over his father's bed and she prays out loud. The prayer is calming and relieves some of his tension; when she finishes they say amen and walk out together.

When they get into the hall Fitz lets his family know they are able to see him. As he and Liv sit down in the waiting area he says "thank you baby for that prayer it was really nice and I think it helped me too." She smiles and says "you're welcome Fitz." They share a smile as he kisses her on the cheek.

After a few hours of visiting rotations the family decides to go grab something to eat. They decide on the restaurant down the street from the hospital. But before they leave they meet with the attending physician Dr. Warren. The doctor explains to them that by the end of the night the ventilator will be removed. By tomorrow morning they will begin lowering the dosage of medication so he can wake up.

However, he will still be on pain medication because of the tumor to keep him comfortable. So expect him to drift in and out during visits. The news is hard to take, but everyone grins and bears it understanding it is what it is.

After the meeting Fitz and Liv stand together with him holding her tight. She knows there is nothing she can do except be there for him. Their embrace ends and his uncle and Andrew walk over to them. Andrew says "Uncle Larry and I were just talking and we wonder who his attorney is for his estate planning because they need to be contacted. Do you know anything about it Fitz?"

Fitz sighs and thinks for a moment; he recalls some years ago his father meeting with a man named John Billings. So he shares that information with them. His Uncle Larry says "yeah I remember him I think your right Fitz. I think he works for the same firm I have for my estate planning with." Andrew interjects and says "I know James; he's a friend of mine. I have his number if when need it." Fitz replies "that's fine Andy; I don't really want to deal with this right now though." Andrew replies "I understand Fitz; no problem."

They both can see the news is wearing on him; he looks beat. Andrew says "hang in there Fitz; you will get through this. It may not seem like it now, but you will." Liv smiles inside at his comment. She is happy he is making good on his promise from earlier to be supportive to Fitz in his time of need. "Thanks Andy; it's rough, but I know it will get better. You all have been a great help to me I really appreciate it." His uncle Larry says "you are more than welcome son; that's what family is for just remember that okay?" Fitz smiles and says "okay Uncle Larry I will."

After their conversation Andrew proposes they continue with their plans to go eat to take a break from the situation. Everyone agrees and they go to the restaurant; when they finish eating and socializing a bit they all decide to head home for the night.

Andrew rides back with Liv and Fitz; when they get back to Fitz's house they all go inside, but as they enter the house Liv's phone rings. She sees its Ellie; she knows she's probably calling her back to talk about the party. She sees Andrew and Fitz talking and decides to let them have a answers the phone and tells Ellie to hold on for a moment; "hey I am going to take this it's Ellie. Andrew I will see you tomorrow." She says as she heads upstairs. Andrew replies "okay good-night Liv." She responds "good-night as Fitz says "I will be up in a minute babe." "okay" she says as she goes into their bedroom, closes the door, and restarts her conversation with Ellie.

"Hey Ellie sorry about that we were just walking in the door." "Its fine Liv is everything okay?" "No not really Fitz's father is in the hospital and isn't expected to make it for very long." "Oh my goodness Livy that is terrible I am so sorry. How is Fitz doing?" Liv sighs and says "he's doing the best he can considering the circumstances. He and his father are not very close. But he's still his father so the situation is very trying." Ellie understands what she means; "what happened to him Liv?"

Liv explains the car accident and the brain tumor; she can tell her sister is upset by the news. She can feel it; they have a moment of silence on the phone as they both shed tears. They both are thinking about how they would be if this were their father or mother. The thought is unbearable. After finishing their moment of tears they say a prayer together for his father, Fitz, and the Grant family. "Thank you sissy for the prayer I appreciate it; I prayed for his dad at the hospital." "Girl you are very welcome you know I don't have a problem stopping and praying wherever I am. I take Jesus everywhere I go." Liv smiles and says "I know that's right Evelyn jr. teasing her for sounding exactly like their mother as they both smile.


	101. Chapter 101

"So what happens now with the campaign?" Liv thinks for a moment and says "we will suspend it until after the interment. I want to allow time for him to regroup. I need him at full strength on the trail; so I will not let him go back until he is ready." Ellie smiles and says "spoken like a true wife girl; I see you practicing for your permanent role in his life."

Liv laughs; she can always count on Ellie to make her laugh when she needs it. "You are crazy girl; I am just looking out for his best interest." Ellie agrees that is the best route to take. She needs to make him take the time to get himself right before he tries to move forward.

"Well I will continuously keep him and his family in my prayers and I will let the family know so we can add him to the prayer chain." Liv appreciates her sisters willingness to help the Grant family in their time of need. "Thank you so much sissy." "You're welcome Livy it's no problem.

Liv knows Ellie was calling about the party; but now doesn't feel right bringing it up. So she lets her off the hook and says "were you calling about the party details?" Ellie is quiet for a moment then says "yes I was, but I don't feel right talking about it now." Liv smiles and says "I know Ellie, but it's okay. What were you thinking?" "Are you sure it's okay Liv?" "Ellie I am positive. I am not going to give the information to Fitz right now; but it's good for me to have it so I can give it to the party planner."

It makes sense so Ellie gives her the details of her thoughts for the party and Liv loves her ideas; she takes them down into her phone and they surprisingly agree on all the details. "Sounds fantastic Ellie I love your ideas; I think this will work out fine." "Good I am glad you like the idea; just let me know if we have to make any changes I am fine with whatever you come up with."

"Okay I will." "Okay sissy I will let you get back to Fitz; tell him I said hello and that we are praying for him." Liv smiles as she says "I will. Bye sissy love you." Ellie replies "bye sissy love you too" and they hang up. She lays back on the bed for a moment just taking in the silence; she thinks to go check on Fitz and Andrew, but decides to just let them have their time.

She goes to the bathroom and prepares for bed; to her surprise and delight she notices she is starting her menstrual. This knowledge quiets her concerns from earlier; thank goodness I am not pregnant she says to herself. Despite her joy in confirming she isn't pregnant, she also feels a little disappointed. Her period means no sex for a few days. This couldn't have happened at a worse time; but such is life.

She dresses in some different pajamas tonight; they are still cute but not as sexy. She calls them her conservative pajamas she wears when she is on her cycle. She wonders if Fitz will notice them given the current situation; luckily due to her birth control she only has a period every three to 4 months. It dawns on her this is the first time she will have had her menstrual since they have been a couple. So this will be quite the experiment.

As she settles into the bed and begins reading a book on her IPAD the door opens and Fitz walks in. He looks dead tired and emotionally drained. "Hey" he says as he closes their door, walks inside and starts to undress. "Hey baby how are you doing?" As he undresses and climbs into bed he says "I am doing babe; just getting through it."

She feels his pain knowing that this is a real struggle. "How is Ellie?" She smiles at his concern for others. "She is fine honey she was just calling to talk about the party details so we can get the information to the party planner." Fitz almost forgot about the party "oh okay Melissa's number is in my phone you can call her so she can get started on it." "Fitz it's not important right now; we have more pressing things to deal with than the party." He strokes her face and says "I love you Liv." She smiles and says "I love you too baby" as he kisses her lips lightly.

With him in bed with her she decides to put down her book and lay with him knowing he needs her right now. He opens his arms as he lays on his side and she snuggles up to him with her back to his chest. He wraps his arms and legs around her; his touch feels so good. She bites her bottom lip to keep from moaning. She knows they can't make love and doesn't want to get him excited. However, moments later she feels his hand on her waist as he starts kissing her neck. She falls into the passion and before she knows it he is between her legs. "Why are you wearing pants to bed?" She looks at him and says "I am on my menstrual." He tries not to be disappointed, but it shows anyway. "I am so sorry baby; I know it's the worst timing."

He smiles at her and says "it's not your fault Liv; it's mother nature's. Damn her to hell." They both laugh; he still lays between her legs as they kiss and make out for a while. Soon they agree to stop because it's getting too hot. She changes the subject to help diffuse the situation by asking about his feelings and his experience today.

They talk about he and Uncle Lawrence's conversation as well as he and Andrew's conversation when they got to the house. She listens to him as he details the emotional rollercoaster he has been on today. He explains how he never expected to feel anything like this pertaining to his father. He thought he hated him without question and would be happy he was dead or dying. However, now he realizes that regardless of how things are between them; he does genuinely care about his father. Liv is so proud of him. He is coming full circle with forgiveness.

He sees her smiling at him as he speaks and says "what's the smile about?" She touches his face and says "it's about the incredible man that you are and the continual growth I am seeing in you. It makes me happy and proud of you." He smiles back at her and says "it's because of you that I am growing Livy; you make me better and make me want to be better. I love you for that."

She is touched by his sentiment and appreciates the acknowledgement of her influence in his life. "Awe thank you baby; I love you too. Just understand Fitz I may have suggested forgiveness to you. But you're doing the work and that's the hardest part. Don't sell yourself short be proud of your growth."


	102. Chapter 102

He accepts her words of admiration and compliment realizing that she is right the tools only work if you use them. He kisses her lips lightly and then yawns; she laughs and says "somebody is sleepy." He laughs and says "yeah I am tired it's been a long day." "It has been a draining day; let's get some sleep we have to be back at the hospital early tomorrow" says Liv. He replies "yes mam" as he pulls her close and they fall asleep snuggling.

When the morning arrives they awake to the sound of his phone ringing; he sits up and answers seeing it's the hospital. "Hello" there is a pause and then a voice says "hello Gov. Grant. This is Julie from St. Ann's calling to let you know your father is awake and asking for you." Fitz breathes a sigh of relief thinking the news was going to be different. "Okay thank you Julie I will be there shortly" he says as they hang up.

Liv hearing his conversation gets up asking "what's wrong Fitz?" He explains his father is awake and asking for him. "That's a good sign." "Yeah it is Liv, but I don't know if I can do this; knowing he is going to die soon makes this so much harder." She goes to his side of the bed and hugs him as he still sits in the bed.

"Fitz it is difficult; but it's doable. You can do this I know you can and you have me and tons of family to lean on. We are all here for you. Ellie even has you and your family on her prayer list. So we have the odds in our favor that we will get through this situation without fail."

He loves how encouraging she can be when he needs it most; she makes him feel like he can do anything. She feels him wrap his arms around her and pull her down onto his lap. As he holds her in his arms he kisses her and says "whatever I did to deserve you I wish I did it a whole lot earlier." She melts hearing his words and she kisses him romantically. She's smiling hard. She knows it because her cheeks feel huge. He loves to make her grin that way she looks adorable. "Come on let's get up so we can get to the hospital" he says as he kisses her one last time before they get up.

They shower, dress, and arrive at the hospital within the hour; on the way Fitz calls his Uncle Larry and fills him in on his father's progress. He also calls Andrew too and he lets him know he will meet him at the hospital shortly. Ironically the family arrives together; they all meet in the main hall getting on the elevator together. When they get to the floor and walk into the area the doctor is just leaving the room.

"Good morning everyone; as you know Gov. Grant is awake and talking. His speech is a little slurred from the tumor and he has some trembling in his hands. As I said before he is on heavy pain medication to keep him comfortable so he will drift in and out of consciousness. He is aware of his condition and is adamant that he doesn't want to be on life support as his condition progresses. I did explain that this can happen as soon as the next 48 hours depending on the aggressiveness of the tumor. So he is aware of the ending result." Although the news is nothing new; hearing it again stated so plainly stirs up some emotion for everyone. It sounds so final; they are about to turn a corner no one comes back from.

The doctor sees the family's struggle to process the information; she pauses to give them a moment to console each other. Seeing them settle in with the information Dr. Warren continues by saying "Gov. Grant you are the next of kin so you will have the final say of whether to put him on life support when the time comes or not despite his wishes. You don't have to answer the question right now; but I just want to let you know about that in advance." Fitz responds by saying "if he doesn't want it I can't see forcing that on him. If he's not going to get better it makes no sense to do it."

His answer is clear and concise; the doctor accepts his response and says "very well. He is asking for you so please feel free to go in and I will leave you all to your visits. If you have any questions just page me I am here all day." They all say thank you to her and she leaves wishing them well.

Fitz looks at Liv; she sees the look of sadness in his eyes. He takes her hand and says "would you mind if I do this by myself?" She responds "no I wouldn't mind; do what's comfortable for you." He smiles at her words remembering their conversation. She smiles back as she grips his hand and they embrace as she kisses him on the cheek. Their embrace ends; he pecks her on the lips and says "I'll be back." She replies "I'll be right here." As he walks away she breathes deeply and says a prayer for him and his father. She hopes that they can both unload the burden of emotional baggage for each other's sake during this visit.

While she waits in the waiting area with the family she is approached by Aunt Hellen. "Hey Liv; how are you holding up?" "I am doing well Aunt Hellen; how about you?" She looks at her and says "I have certainly had better days. This family has had better days. Despite all of the things that he has done to Fitz; which I hated him for over the years no one deserves to die this way. I pray the Lord has mercy on his soul." Liv agrees with her in this moment. It's not about Big Gerry's transgressions. It's about him in his last days or hours before death and forgiveness.

"I wanted to say to you that I have been watching you through this and although I already said you were a keeper before this situation. Seeing you with him now confirms that I was right. The way you love each other makes me proud. It lets me know he has finally found the right woman worthy of his kindness and love."

Liv is almost in shock; she doesn't know what to say to her. Aunt Hellen sees her lost for words and smiles as she says "you don't have to say anything dear. I just wanted to share that with you and welcome you to the family. I have a feeling you will be an official member very soon." Liv smiles at her and says "I surely hope so and thank you for taking the time to say such kind words Aunt Hellen. I really appreciate it."

Liv thinks their conversation is ending, but then she says "changing gears; I understand Mellie is trying to claw her way back into the picture. I am sure she has no shot with Fitz; but that never stopped her before. So I can't imagine it will stop her now especially when he is grieving." Liv says "do you think she will be attending the services?" "Honey is the sky blue?" Liv almost bursts out laughing.

"That woman will not waste an opportunity to be near this family if she can help it. So yes I am sure she will be there; but don't you fret honey you are one of us now and we protect our own. I just want you to be prepared to see her that's all." Liv appreciates the warning; she never thought about Mellie being there until Aunt Hellen brings it up. Without thinking she says "some people just don't get it." "Oh they get it honey they just don't care to pay attention to it because they have other plans" says Aunt Hellen. Liv agrees that is more than likely the case; nonetheless she will think about seeing Mellie sooner than the upcoming gala later. Right now she wants to focus on Fitz; he will need her now more than ever after this visit with his father.


	103. Chapter 103

Fitz walks inside the room; as the door closes behind him his eyes focus on his father lying in the bed. His eyes are closed and the room is much quieter than before; all of the machines are gone except for the one monitoring his vitals and providing his medicine. He looks rather peaceful, but tired. It's amazing how illness ages a person he thinks to himself. He has a wealth of emotions inside of him. He's not sure which ones will make an appearance first or at all during this interaction.

The silence is deafening; he doesn't know what to say or if he should say anything. He remembers Liv saying it's about being present more than it is about speaking. He moves closer to him; now standing by his bedside and pulling up a chair he finds himself staring at him. Suddenly his eyes open and he hears him say "you came." He replies "yes I did." He can't remember the last time he saw relief in his father's eyes, but it was clearly present now.

"You know about the tumor?" "Yes I do; everyone knows about it." "Who is everyone?" He says looking confused. "The family knows; everyone is outside waiting to see you." His father has a look of surprise on his face. He didn't expect for anyone to show up. Fitz can't believe it, but he sees the gesture of everyone showing up for him humbling him. He sees a response in his father he has never seen before.

His father looks at him and says "I have never been to you who I was supposed to be. I am ashamed of how I have behaved where you are concerned. The very fact that you are here proves that you are a better man than I could've ever been. The only good thing I did for you is to allow Larry and Hellen to raise you like their own."

He pauses and Fitz allows him a chance to finish his thought; his emotions are high, he has tears in his eyes, and Fitz is fighting back his own tears. "I know that I'm sorry doesn't cover my actions or harsh and hurtful words from the past or present; but son I am truly sorry for all of the heartache and embarrassment I have caused you over the years. It's my hope that one day you will forgive me."

He is in shock momentarily; he would've never thought he would ever hear acknowledgement of wrong doing from his father's mouth. However, here it is he is admitting he was wrong and asking for his forgiveness. Before he can speak his father says "I don't expect you to forgive me right now Fitz; you have every right to be angry at me for a very long time. But I want you to know if you can't do it right now it's okay I understand. I wouldn't forgive me either."

Unsure of where the strength to do it is coming from he looks his father in the eye and says "I forgive you dad." The tears stream down his father's face. He is grateful for his forgiveness, and Fitz is grateful for the opportunity to forgive him. They both shed tears as Fitz stands up to embrace him as he leans forward. The moment is special and much needed for both of their sakes. The release of tears cleanses them both and helps free their minds as well as clear the air.

After the moment calms down; they both take a breath and dry their eyes as Fitz takes a seat. "Thank you son for your forgiveness; I really appreciate it. It means the world to me because I know you mean it. You're like your mother that way; you don't say what you don't mean. That temperament is going to make you a much better father, husband, and President than I could ever be."

Fitz finds himself reveling in his father's compliments and admissions. "Thank you dad I appreciate the compliment; I hope to be great in all of those areas one day." The heaviness of the moment returns when they both realize Big Gerry will never see any of those future moments for Fitz.

The mood changes a bit as Big Gerry says make sure you call John. He's my estate planning attorney. He has the folder with all of my requests in it. Also I do not want to be put on a respirator at any cost; can you please make sure they don't do that?" As Fitz listens to his requests and instructions the moment becomes more real than he could ever imagine. But he pushes through to remain strong for his father; it's about him right now not himself. He responds to him "yes I can do that for you." He sees him smile a little as he says "thank you son I appreciate it." He replies "no problem."

There is a break in conversation and he drifts off to sleep back and forth because of the medication over the next few minutes. The time gives Fitz a chance to process everything that they talked about and also prepare to face the family. The silence is broken by him saying "dad I am going to let the family come in to see you now; they've been waiting for a while."

His father opens his eyes and says "that will be good son. Are you leaving?" He replies "no I am not leaving yet Liv and I will be out in the hall. We don't want to overwhelm you with too many visitors." His father replies "Liv is your girlfriend?" Fitz responds "yes you met her in the green room at the convention."

His father's face turns to one of shame and guilt as he says "oh boy Fitz I'm so sorry for that I was dead wrong. Can you ask her to come in here for a minute?" He asks "are you sure?" "Yes I am sure Fitz." He opens the door and looks for Liv in the hall; he sees her sitting down talking to Jamie.

When the door opens they all look at him; he motions for Liv to come to the door and she comes to him. "What's wrong Fitz?" She sees his face; his eyes are red from him crying. She feels so bad for him; however, in an extreme twist of fate she's not ready for his response to her question. "My father wants to see you." He says as he takes her hand. Before she can reply he has pulled her into the room with him.

She's now standing a few feet away from his father who at this moment looks nothing like the man who tried to accost her in the green room. This man in front of her is broken, tired, and humble. He is looking for forgiveness; she can see it in his eyes. She walks closer as he ushers her over to him. "Hello Liv obviously we've met before and I owe you a huge apology for my behavior toward you. You didn't deserve that and I am truly sorry."


	104. Chapter 104

Liv smiles at him and says "hello Gov. Grant.." He interjects and says please call me Big Gerry everyone does or Gerry is fine." She says "okay Gerry I recall our meeting and I appreciate your apology; your forgiven." She sees that he doesn't just hear her words, but he receives them in a way that makes him feel better. He is transitioning and preparing to pass on; she can see it in his eyes.

He responds to her and says "thank you for your forgiveness Liv and thank you for showing my son that true love exists. You've lit a fire in him I've never seen before and it's good for him. You two keep taking care of each other."

She smiles at him and says "we will take good care of each other I promise Gerry; thank you for the apology." He smiles at her and says "you are very welcome; just make sure you two have a boy to carry on the Fitzgerald name." Her and Fitz laugh as he says "that is surely in the plan dad." As Fitz stares at Liv she stares back at him with a smile.

Liv sees Gerry is getting tired so she says "well Gerry Fitz and I are going to go out in the hall so the other family can have their chance to visit with you." Gerry replies "okay Liv you and Fitz stick around; don't leave without saying goodbye." She smiles and says "we will be here for you Gerry no worries." She says as they walk out the door hand in hand.

When they step into the hall they see that Andrew has arrived. "Hey Andy.' He replies "hey Fitz hey Liv. How is your father doing?" Fitz replies as he takes a breath "he looks tired; I don't expect him to last much longer." His Aunt Lydia clasps her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry Aunt Lydia." She replies "don't be sorry Fitz it's not your fault. It's just hard to hear that he's dying in front of our eyes." She says as she sobs and Jamie comforts her.

Everyone is in a solemn mood; but trying to make the best of it. Fitz tells the family his condition to prepare them for what they are about to see. Aunt Hellen and Uncle Larry decide to go in next. Over the next few hours the visiting rotations are complete.

They end the night with everyone around his bed and a group prayer; the mood is no longer one of sadness, but one of acceptance and preparation. They all leave the hospital knowing that it is possible it's the last time they will see him alive.

As they prepare to leave everyone plans to come back early tomorrow. The ride home is quiet; Liv cuddles up with Fitz the whole ride home at his insistence. As they pull up to the house and exit the car he says "are you hungry?" She replies "a little I could use a salad." He agrees something light would be great. He asks the kitchen staff to prepare a chicken salad for them for dinner as Liv relaxes in the living room awaiting his return.

When he comes back into the living room he sits down on the couch and exhales. "Today was such a rough day baby; how are you doing?" He looks at her and says "I am doing I guess as well as could be expected." She understands his feelings; at this point it's hard to describe what you're going through because you're still in it.

"I am really proud of you Fitz for your willingness to forgive your father." He looks at her and says "it was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be Liv. He apologized and he appeared contrite. I couldn't ignore the repentance in his eyes. But the thing is before I walked in that room I had already decided to forgive him regardless."

She smiles at him as he speaks; he recalls the moment for her. The air of forgiveness is sweet and he is full of it in this moment. As he finishes the details of his visit he notices how she is looking at him. "What's that look for Livy?" She smiles and says "I am just so happy for you baby that's all; the stress and tension you normally feel for your father has dissipated. It's gone because of your forgiveness of his transgressions against you."

He realizes her words are true; he's never spoken this much about his father let alone felt so free and unstressed as he does in the moment. He smiles at her and pulls her into his lap making her giggle as she says "Fitz what are you doing the kitchen staff can hear us."

He smiles at her and says "I don't care you deserve a kiss for being the best influence in my life; thank you for encouraging me to be better and do better." "Awe baby that's sweet; you're very welcome" she says as she strokes his face and they kiss deeply and romantically.

Their kiss is broken by the chef advising that dinner is ready; they go into the kitchen and sit down to eat. The salad is light and tasty it hits the spot and they head to bed to relax and rest. They climb into bed and they drift off to sleep quickly wrapped up in each other's arms.

When the morning arrives it comes early; Liv finds herself still in his arms. She has an urge to go to the bathroom; but is trapped by his grip. She moves and he asks "hey where are you going beautiful?" She responds "the bathroom ." He looks at the clock and then let's her go as he says "hurry back I want to hold you some more before we have to go." She turns over and kisses his lips quickly with a smile and says "okay."

She gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom; after using it she finishes up and gets back in bed with him. he engulfs her into his arms. He begins kissing on her neck. Suddenly he is between her legs. She is being overtaken by his touch and kiss. She is enjoying him immensely until she feels his attempt to remove her pants. She quickly remembers she can't have sex.

She grabs his hand and says "wait baby we can't." "Liv we have time I promise just once before we go baby." He says as he kisses her deeply and she lets his hand go; she gets caught up in the kiss. She again feels her pants coming down and she stops him by pulling away. "Fitz no wait baby it's not the time that's the problem. I'm on my period remember."

He looks at her and says "damn I forgot." She feels terrible; the stress of this situation is hindering his memory. Despite their inability to have sex he's still between her legs. He's staring at her. She feels his erection pressing against her. "I can still take care of you" she offers as she reaches down massaging him. He moans a bit and then says "no baby I want to please you too. If you can't then I can't okay?" She smiles at him; he's so considerate and she appreciates it greatly. She replies "okay."

He leans down to kiss her some more; she says "baby come on." He replies "what I'm just kissing you. We can't just kiss?" She relents and they kiss and touch for several minutes bringing them both to the edge. He feels her wetness through her pants and she feels his erection too. As they kiss he grinds against her and she matches his thrusts. Before they know it they are in sync grinding like high-schooler's in the back of a car or in someone's basement.


	105. Chapter 105

They are both prisoners of the moment; neither of them want to stop. She can feel her arousal wall completely built and ready to break along with his. The sex simulation is working perfectly to their satisfaction. Within a matter of seconds they both release simultaneously. Despite it not being actual intercourse the moment of completion is quite satisfying. They both smile at each other as they kiss deeply and romantically post release.

She looks at him and says "that was different." "You've never done that before?" "Never to the point of completion no; but it was definitely satisfying. Thank you." He laughs and says "you're welcome I aim to please" he says jokingly. "How long does your cycle last?" "three days" and I only get them about 3 times a year because of my birth control."

As they prepare to get up he says "so we have 1 more day?" She smiles and says "yes we have 1 more day." She sees him thinking and then he says "okay it's going to be a challenge, but we can make it." She laughs and says "I hope so." After showering and dressing they prepare to leave for the hospital. But before they leave they sit down to eat some breakfast. "I am going to call Cyrus and Sally to let him know what's going on; I also think we should delay the campaign restart for now."

Fitz agrees he needs to be here for now; there is no way he can focus on campaigning at this time. She sees him in thought. She takes his hand and says. "It will be okay I promise. We will get through this together." He smiles at her and says "I know Liv. Thank you for taking care of things for me and just being here for me. I really appreciate you." Liv replies "baby you are more than welcome. You would do the same for me." They share a smile and he says "yes I would in a heartbeat."

After they finish their breakfast Liv makes the necessary calls. She also sends a text to Abby to inform the OPA group why she will not make it home this weekend. During the calls both Sally and Cyrus agree that they need to suspend the campaign for now. However, they also feel a press release needs to be given to explain his absence from the campaign trail. They agree on a statement and advise for it to be issued pertaining to a private family matter taking place that requires his immediate attention.

They arrive at the hospital just as she ends her call with Cyrus; they exit the car and get to his father's room just as the doctor is leaving out. "Good Morning Gov. Grant and Ms. Pope. I was just about to call you." Fitz and Liv say Good Morning ." Fitz then says "why is there a change in my father's condition?"

She takes a breath and says "yes unfortunately the tumor is progressing quickly; last night he had a series of seizures that have caused him to make a turn for the worst. He can still speak, but not clearly and he is experiencing more aggressive tremors as well."

They knew the moment was coming; but were not sure of when it would happen. "So how long would you say he has now doctor?" "It's hard to be sure; but it's possible he will not make it through the night. His breathing is labored; we have him on oxygen, but the only way to prolong his life is with a breathing machine."

Fitz hears her words; but knows his father doesn't want a respirator. So he says "I understand; can we see him?" She replies "yes you can see him; just prepare yourself he's not the same as yesterday. I am going to do my rounds and if you need anything just have me paged" she says as she walks away saying goodbye.

Fitz grips Liv's hand and stares into her eyes; she sees the pain of loss in them as he looks back at her. "We can do this baby; we can get through this I am right here for you." He smiles a bit and says "thank you." She smiles back and says "you're welcome."

Their moment is broken by the arrival of the rest of the family. Fitz tells them the details of the doctor's prognosis and everyone processes the information as best they can. They all understand that the moment to say good bye for certain is here.

Again Fitz and Liv go in to see him first; he does look dramatically different from yesterday. He sees them as they enter and says "hello" in a weak voice. Fitz says "don't talk it's okay we are here. Just relax." Liv loves the compassion he is showing for his father. She notices he takes his hand to comfort him. His father has a wash of relief over his face and he smiles at Fitz. She sees Fitz fighting back the tears; he doesn't want to cry he wants to just take in this moment. His father sees his battle and says "it's okay son I'm going to be okay."

They feel the air of acceptance in the room from his father; with that statement Liv goes to usher everyone else into the room. She lets go of Fitz's hand and says we need everyone in here we need to pray. He shakes his head okay and wipes his tears.

As she opens the door and summons everyone from the waiting area. They all enter and surround his bed; they join hands and form a prayer circle. The prayer asks for mercy and acceptance; it's one for both Gerry and everyone in the room. At the end of the prayer they all lay eyes on him. They see he has a smile on his face. The last thing he says is "thank you."

There is a moment of quiet and then the monitor begins to beep; the nurse rushes in asking everyone to step out. They all step out of the room as a medical team enters. They wait in the hall anxiously for several minutes. They watch as Dr. Warren rushes into the room as well as other medical staff. They remain in the room for several minutes. The door opens and as the nurses and doctors come back into the hall they advise that Gerry has passed away.

The news wasn't shocking it was just final and that can be even more devastating at times. They all comfort each other; Fitz hugs Liv as he weeps and she consoles him. He releases all of the tension and stress; she feels him letting go and she whispers in his ear.

"I am here for you, it's okay, and it's going to be okay." He hears her reassurance and takes it in as he sobs while holding her. Several minutes later the loss is setting in and everyone is starting to move through the moment. Fitz is sitting down and feeling more in control now that the tears have stopped. Liv says "I am going to run to the bathroom I will be right back okay?" He lets her hand go; but kisses her on the cheek and says "okay me too. I'll meet you back here."


	106. Chapter 106

They both go to the restroom; Liv uses the bathroom and washes her face. She also fixes her appearance; her eyes are a little red from crying. She puts in some visine and gives herself a once over then thinks to text Cyrus. She sends him a quick text letting him know he needs to amend the statement to say Gerry has passed away. She also asks him to contact Sally as well to keep her abreast of the situation. He responds back and tells her he will take care of everything and wishes them well.

In going through her phone she realizes there is a text from Zoe. She is excited about their impending announcement to go forward and she also says she got the job in LA. Liv is very happy for her and replies to her text with congrats. She also lets her know that Fitz's father passed away and would appreciate it if she would let the family know since she is busy helping Fitz.

Surprisingly Zoe responds back quickly; she offers her condolences and agrees to inform the family of the loss. She also offers to say a prayer for the family. Liv thanks her for her kindness and she promises to call her soon to discuss the details of her new job. They share the usual I love you's ending the conversation.

She sends one last text to Abby giving her the news as well about Gerry and of course asking her to inform the team. Abby responds and says she will pass it along and she asks if she is okay. She lets her know she is fine; just being here for Fitz taking care of him in his time of loss. Abby assures her all will be well and they end their chat as well with good byes. She takes a final look at herself in the mirror and walks out of the door to rejoin the family.

As she checks on them in their moment of grief she sees Fitz come around the corner approaching her out the corner of her eye. As he nears her she turns toward him and sees a woman coming up behind him. She recognizes her face from the photos she saw in the initial file she pulled on him.

Tom notices Liv's facial reaction and recognizes the woman too. He steps in to block her from getting any closer. Fitz hears him say "mam you are not authorized to be here." He turns around to face the direction of Tom's voice and at this point the entire family is standing behind him and watching the interaction including Liv. She says "I am here to visit Gerry. He would want me here." Without missing a beat Liv says "Mellie it's too late for a visit Gerry has passed on; this time is for family."

Mellie is shocked by the news of his death; but also looks to see where the words spoken so abruptly came from. She doesn't recognize the voice; then her and Liv's eyes meet as Liv steps in front of Fitz to get a clearer view of her. "Yes Mellie I said it; and I am asking you to leave as well. This is family time only." Mellie sees their fingers are intertwined at her side as Fitz stands directly behind her supporting her stance by remaining quiet.

She feels the anger and jealousy bubbling up inside her as she glares at Liv standing with Fitz and the Grant family staring back at her. "Wow you're a feisty one huh new girlfriend?" Liv replies "let's be clear I'm his future not just his girlfriend, and you are his past. But you don't have the decency to stay where you belong; despite your history. For once can you please do the right thing and give this family some peace by leaving them alone to grieve?"

"Fitz who is she to dismiss me? Are you seriously going to let this happen? You know that he'd want me here." As he wraps his arms around Liv he replies "Mellie what I know is that my father is dead and you shouldn't be here. Now please do as Liv has asked and leave on your own or you will be escorted out." Realizing she is defeated in the moment she steps back and puts up her hands as she says "fine I'll leave; you win for now." As she walks away she's staring at Liv until she is out of sight.

The tension in the moment is still thick despite her retreat; to break the mood Andrew says "and that concludes another episode of the days of our lives ladies and gentlemen." Everyone laughs; the running joke of Mellie being the classic ongoing soap opera is always something the Grants can agree on.

As the mood settles Fitz continues to hold her close and kisses her lips as he stares at her with a look she doesn't recognize. "What's wrong baby?" He says "nothing is wrong; I just love you so much and I appreciate your love for me and my family." She smiles and says "I love you too and you're welcome. I just don't like instigators and clearly that is her role."

Jill and Jamie come over to them as they are talking; Jill says "Liv you handled Mellie perfectly I just want to hug you right now." Liv smiles and says "thank you Jill." Jamie follows up with "yeah Fitz looks like you could dismiss secret service and use Liv as your security; she certainly has your back." They laugh together and then disperse intermingling with the family.

Fitz remembers the call he has to make to Gerry's attorney; he's talking to Andrew when it pops into his head. "I have to call John for the arrangements." Andrew says "I will call him for you Fitz; go ahead and be with your family. Remember I know John personally so it's no problem."

He appreciates the gesture and says "thanks Andy." Andrew smiles and says "no problem; I will call him now for you" he says as he steps away and makes the call. The family continues to talk for a while longer before they decide to leave once the orderlies come to take Gerry's remains downstairs to wait for the medical examination and hearse.

The family gathers once more in a circle as Aunt Hellen asks Liv to lead them in a prayer again before they leave. She is honored at the request and does a great job once again. When she's done they all hug as they disperse.

The ride to the house is quiet; but rather relaxing. Out of the blue he says "you really did handle Mellie very well Livy." Looking at him with a smile she says "thank you baby. I honestly didn't mean to jump in it; it just came out." He smiles as he says "I get it; she has that effect on people. Usually people trip over themselves to get the chance to shut her down." She shakes her head in agreement as she says "I can see that happening."

As they pull into the driveway it's late afternoon and they are a bit hungry; they decide to grab a snack and go watch a movie. As they snack on fruit parfaits they enjoy the series of Richard Pryor and Gene Wilder movies followed by another classic Harlem Nights. The goal is to laugh as much as possible and these movies surely do the trick; they cuddle and laugh for hours.


	107. Chapter 107

As they finish their last feature they realize it is dinner time; so they go to the kitchen where dinner is served. Honey glaze chicken with carrots and potatoes. They sit down to dinner and Fitz asks "I've been so caught up baby I am sorry I didn't get a chance to get your party information to the planner." Liv replies "Fitz you have too much on your mind to be concerned with my birthday party."

"Liv all I am doing is sending the information to Melissa I am not planning anything. Just send me the information and I will forward it to her or I can give you her number and you can send it to her." Liv looks at him and says "okay Fitz I will send it to you now. She grabs her phone and forwards him the list of her and Ellie's ideas." He smiles and says "thank you for your cooperation." She smiles and says "you're welcome."

As he finishes his food he forwards the information to Melissa and takes a drink of wine as she asks. "How weird was Mellie showing up today?" Fitz furrows his eye brows as he says "it's actually typical Mellie. It's what she does when she wants attention."

Liv looks at him with confusion on her face and asks "why is she stalking your family? Doesn't she have a family?" Fitz laughs and says "well she does have some siblings and her parents are both still alive. But their family isn't very close. So I guess she prefers being around mine. Regardless of how they detest her."

"So she is what gluten for punishment? That makes no sense at all Fitz. It's like she likes making people uncomfortable." "Yeah that's exactly it Liv, and as you told me you can't control what others do only how you react to them. So stop letting her get under your skin. If she senses that she will use it against you."

It's ironic that in this moment Fitz is the voice of reason in how to deal with Mellie. She smiles to herself and he says "what's the smile for?" She replies "because you're right and you listen and apply what you've learned very well." He smiles as he leans in to kiss her and says "I had a great teacher." They finish their meal and Liv says "I think I will go for a swim before bed; did you want to join me?" He replies "sure I'd love to."

They go upstairs and change into their bathing suits; then they get into the pool. Liv begins swimming right away. He didn't know she was such a strong swimmer. After a few laps she rests a bit on the side of the pool and they talk. He says "how long have you been swimming?"

She laughs and says "my mother taught us when we were very young and I loved it so I swam in high school and college." "Wow I didn't know that about you Livy." She smiles and says "well now you know Mr. Football and Basketball captain." He laughs and says "that's the edge you have on me; you've seen all of my embarrassing childhood photos already thanks to my aunts."

She replies "ask me anything you want to know I will tell you." He laughs at her and she insists "seriously ask me whatever you want to know about my high school and college years?" "Did you date allot in high school?" She smiles and says "you mean was I sexually active? The answer is no I wasn't and honestly I didn't really get into dating until college."

"Liv I can't imagine boys were not chasing you in high-school." "I didn't say they weren't chasing me I said I wasn't interested. I was too intellectual for boys my age so I sort of left them alone until later. When I got to college there were older guys there who were also academics that understood me. So I flourished in that environment socially and academically."

"Ahh so it was in your college years that you found yourself huh?" She laughs and says "I guess so; but even then I wasn't wild, but I wasn't predictable either. I met Edison in my junior year and we clicked to a degree, which led to an engagement and an eventual break up." "Why did you two break up?"

Liv takes a breath and says "because I didn't love him; I liked him allot, but I was never in love with him. I didn't want to be married to someone who didn't give me that heart stopping feeling." She sees him smiling at her; he caresses her face with his hand and takes her into his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist and he says "you mean like this" and he kisses her deeply. The kiss is so perfectly filled with passion and love her head is swimming. At the end of it she giggles as she says "yes just like that baby. You make me feel things I didn't know were possible just by a simple kiss."

He smiles as he pecks her lips and says "same here Livy; I love you so much." She smiles as she says "I know; I love you too." The moment is significant and perfect in every way; they spend the next few hours just talking and playing in the pool. She loves their time like this together. It's just them, their thoughts, and their feelings being shared back and forth; no judgment.

Their time in the pool comes to an end after a few hours of fun; they go inside; shower and dress for bed. As they settle into bed they cuddle and just before they fall asleep he says "thank you again for being here for me Livy." Liv smiles as she hears the sincerity in his voice "again you're welcome Fitz; but you don't have to thank me. There is nowhere else I would rather be." They stare in each other's eyes and kiss romantically just before they fall asleep together.

In the morning Liv awakes to a familiar feeling of kisses on the back of her neck; "wake up sleepy head. I'm working out are you coming?" She smiles and replies "yes I am coming with you." She gets up and dresses for her work out and notices the flow of her menstrual is very light as she changes her tampon. She follows him downstairs; they eat their energy bowls and then proceed to their workout routines.

During the end of their session they are both weight lifting; she can't help but notice his body as he lifts. She tries to shake it off, but damn he looks good. He sees her watching him because he's stealing looks at her as well. When she starts her squats he is mesmerized by her body; she sees him staring and feels her arousal rising.

After a moment of contemplation she realizes their staring game is a bad idea. Remembering sex is off limits right now is making her crazy. She decides to add a few sets to her routine to try to work off her sexual frustration. However, it's not working; all she can think about is him touching her.


	108. Chapter 108

He sees her still hard at work and knows exactly what she's doing; he does his cool down and stretches. She finds herself getting even hotter staring at him especially when he removes his shirt. As she finishes her cool downs she smiles at him and he smiles back as he waits for her. When she bends over to stretch out her hamstrings he stares at her ass and she catches him biting his bottom lip.

She finishes up and removes her ear buds as she walks toward him; "you didn't have to wait for me I know my way back to the room." He smiles and says "I know I'm just being a good partner and being helpful." She laughs and says "more like you were checking me out. I'm glad you enjoyed the show." He laughs and says "come here." She smiles and says "no" as she runs past him and up two flights stairs.

Surprisingly he gives chase and catches her; they fall onto the bed breathless. As they catch their breath he kisses her, but his phone rings. The ring tone says it's Uncle Lawrence. He shakes his head in disappointment and she smiles at him. "Go ahead and answer you know it's probably important Fitz."

He takes a breath and lets her up as he answers the phone. He watches as she undresses. She doesn't realize she is distracting him until she hears him stumbling over his words as he speaks. She turns around and he is staring at her ass like he has never seen her naked before. She shakes her head and goes into the bathroom. She washes her face, brushes her teeth, and prepares to shower.

She sees him come into the bathroom naked; he sees her look him up and down through the mirror and lick her lips as she closes her eyes. He walks up behind her as she pins her hair up. He kisses her on the back of her neck as he slides his hands around her waist.

Nervously she says "what did your uncle want?" He looks at her with pure lust in his eyes and says "is that really what you want to talk about right now?" She smiles at him and says "Fitz no we can't." He doesn't respond he continues to kiss on her neck. She feels his hand drift down her stomach and land between her legs; as his other hand grips and massages her breast. Simultaneously he pushes his erection against her from behind. She tries to say something but the words won't come out. "Fitz ….stop…MMMM."

He slips his fingers between her folds and massages her clit; she gasps because his fingers feel so good she's losing herself in the moment. His hand play is just too good. He's massaging her breast and grinding against her from behind. "You like that baby?" "Yes Oh Yes." He feels her body tension climbing she is about to blow. He quickens his hand play and moments later she releases plentifully and moans his name through her haze of euphoria.

He continues to kiss her neck and she turns to face him. She kisses him deeply and he slides her up onto the counter; "baby I'm on…." "SHHHH Liv it's fine we'll take a shower when we are done okay?" He says as he kisses her. His kiss distracts her and before she can respond she feels him sheath into her. She moans "Oh yes MMMM."

The feeling is unimaginable; she leans back against the mirror. Her wetness over takes him and he's stroking like his life depends on it. They are moaning constantly as their thrusts synchronize; "Oh Livy Baby Damn" he moans as she thrusts back with power and balance; "Oh God Fitz OOOOOH" she replies.

She feels him begin to pulsate as her clit begins to tingle. She squeezes him internally to bring him to climax with her. She feels his aggression building and the tension in his hips. "MMMM Fitz Oh Oh Yeah." Her moans are driving him to the edge. He feels his pulsation increasing as she squeezes him and moans his name. He can't hold back; he thrusts faster and harder causing her to sit up and grip his neck harder. She's digging her nails into his back and he loves it. Their climaxes are right there for the taking and after a flurry of thrusts they fall into orgasm together.

They kiss sloppily as they come down from their orgasmic high; he massages her breasts as she continues to thrust feeling him still inside her. Quickly he steps back and pulls her down off of the counter top; as soon as her feet hit the floor he turns her around to face the mirror. She smiles at him lustfully as he positions her for entry and slides inside her.

She moans loudly "OOOOH" and then smiles at him as he strokes her. Their thrusts sync into rhythm quickly as he pounds her. She can feel his aggression rising and coursing through him he's grunting and moaning uncontrollably to her liking; his eyes are closed and he's delivering the hammering assault she needs to relieve her frustration.

He moans her name with every other thrust making her more excited as the session goes on. She's wetter than ever and begins to thrust back at him; he smacks her ass. She speeds up her pace and moans his name. He likes to hear her moaning for him so he smacks her ass again. She begs for him to smack it some more as he slams into her harder and faster.

He feels her walls contracting as he begins to pulsate. His aggression levels are peaking. He speeds up his pace and again their thrusts synchronize. She feels his pulsation and he feels her clit twinge. They are both on the cusp of falling over the edge.

He's stroking her madly and smacking her ass in rhythm with his thrusts. She's enjoying every bit of it. She's on the very edge of her road; she feels it coming quickly and wants to bring him with her. She squeezes him with her internal muscles and his eyes pop open. He throws his head back and yells her name. "OOOOOH Livy" she feels his release as she also let's go moaning "Yes Baby OOOOOOOh MMMM."

He collapses on top of her and they lay breathless for several minutes on the counter top until they regain their motion in their legs. He kisses her on the back of her neck as he strokes her back. After she stands he takes her hand and leads her into the shower. He holds her in his arms as they allow the water to wash over them for what seems like hours. She feels like she is in the safest place in the world. He kisses her forehead and asks "are you okay Livy?" She smiles up at him and says "Yes Fitz I'm okay." He lets her go so they both can shower and they step out.

After they dress she sees him staring at her; he walks over to her and says "thank you for giving in baby." She smiles and says "you're welcome. I must admit it was very good." He smiles and says "was there some doubt?" "No not really I've just never been intimate on my period before that's all. I didn't know what to expect." "Then I am glad you enjoyed it as much as I did" he says with a smile and they both laugh. That's two firsts in two days she thinks to herself.


	109. Chapter 109

"So are you going to tell me what your uncle called about?" He replies "yes he wanted to check on us after the Mellie appearance yesterday. Plus to find out about the details of the arrangements." "You don't have those details yet right?" "No I don't as a matter of fact let me call him now" he says as he grabs his phone.

When he swipes it open he sees an email icon before he makes a call. So he checks it. "I forgot I had Andrew call the attorney to notify him of dad's passing. Here's the email with the details of the arrangements." He reads the details to her about the service; the location and the process is fully laid out. So he forwards it to Uncle Lawrence. Everything is fully explained clearly there is nothing they have to do as a family except show up to the interment.

"Wow he really did have everything planned out; he even covered the music played and the program" says Liv. "Big Gerry was not shy about telling people the way he liked things and after looking over everything it will be a grand send-off fitting of his personality."

She sees him sitting with the words he just spoke and asks "has it hit you yet that he's actually gone?" He replied "it's processing little by little; I guess it will settle in mostly after the funeral." As she walks over to him sitting next to him on the bed she says "I agree it will take some time overall to deal with the loss; but the first step down the path to acceptance and moving on is the funeral and burial." He smiles at her and says "I love you Liv." She replies "I love you too."

She remembers "oh by the way I already notified Cyrus about Gerry's passing so he will be amending the statement we initially agreed on. Oh and Sally is on board with the campaign being on hold. I told my family also about his passing too; they all are praying for you and the rest of the Grant family in your time of bereavement." He smiles at her and says "okay superwoman; is there anything you haven't taken care of?" She laughs and says "I haven't made sure you were fed yet today; come on let's go eat breakfast." She grabs his hand and he gets up to follow her downstairs smiling.

When they get downstairs they sit at the table and eat their breakfast of egg white omelets and turkey bacon with multi grain bread and juice. They finish their food and as they walk into the living room to relax; his Uncle Larry calls back. "Hey Uncle Larry what's up?" "Hey I was wondering if you and Liv would like to come over and hang out with the family today?" Fitz looks at Liv and asks "did you want to go over to Uncle Larry's?" She responds "sure that's fine with me."

"Okay Uncle Larry Liv says yes so we can come over." "Great we will see you soon okay?" Fitz replies "okay see you then." They hang up the phone and Fitz calls Tom to bring the car around as he and Liv go change. They dress in a matter of a few minutes and they head out the door.

She isn't really up for socializing; but she knows that his family is grieving and want to have him even closer now that Gerry is gone. "You sure you're okay with being with my crazy family for another day?" She smiles and says "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to keep you to myself Fitz; but I know in times like these it's helpful to be around family. So I am willing to share." He is pleasantly surprised by her honesty and appreciates it.

"Thank you for being so understanding baby; and as your reward we will not stay too late." "Fitz don't cut your visit short on my account; it's your time to be with your family. I can wait." He pulls her close and kisses her sweetly.

They arrive at the house and everyone is there; the gang is in full swing. The kids are playing outside and the adults are scattered about the grounds. They walk in the house and everyone speaks; they all exchange hugs. As predicted her and Fitz share a quick kiss and he goes to sit with the men in the den while she goes out on the patio with Jamie, Jill and some new relatives she hasn't met yet.

The time with family is wonderful; despite Liv initially wanting to stay at the house alone with Fitz she is having a blast. They are playing charades and cards as teams males verses females and the ladies are killing the males. Additionally Andrew shows up just as dinner is served and after they eat the men go out and play tag football. She enjoys watching Fitz run around playing and having fun; he looks so happy they came.

She gets thirsty so she excuses herself from the group of ladies on the patio and goes inside to get a drink. She sees Aunt Hellen washing dishes. "Hey Aunt Hellen how are you?" She smiles at her and says "I am doing well Liv thank you for asking. I think we all are doing pretty good except Lydia. She isn't feeling well that's why she isn't here. I'm sure it's just stress though she will be fine."

She agrees the family seems to be moving forward and accepting the death well. "Yes it appears everyone is doing well I agree. But I am sorry to hear about Aunt Lydia; I'm sure the rest will do her some good." "Thank you dear and thanks for coming over today; I am sure you two would rather be alone together. But having Scooter around helps Larry a lot and we don't get to see him often." "You're more than welcome Aunt Hellen we wouldn't have missed this for the world." Liv is so glad she wasn't selfish and she accepted the invitation. She understands how much his family misses seeing him.

"So have you two recovered from the Mellie sighting?" She laughs and says "yes I think we have. It was a little strange; but given our conversation not surprising." She laughs and says "yeah I figured she would rear her head; I thought she would've waited until the funeral. But my guess is she was dying to see what you look like."

Liv sips her drink she grabs out of the refrigerator and looks at her with some surprise. Aunt Hellen smiles and says "now you didn't think she actually cared about seeing Gerry did you? She was there to see Fitz and to see you." Liv thinks for a moment and says "that makes sense I guess. But what's disturbing is why she cares so much about seeing me. Or trying to get Fitz back after their history."


	110. Chapter 110

Aunt Hellen says "the truth is she is filled with tons of regret and she knows she lost something special by mistreating and divorcing Fitz. But that is her loss and your gain my dear. So if I were you I'd thank her for being an idiot. She let him go for you to find." She smiles and says "I agree I do owe her one in a way; so I'll be sure to thank her the next time I see her."

"Well it is surely the polite thing to do Liv" she says as they both laugh. She enjoys the conversation with Aunt Hellen. She feels like they are starting to mesh well. This is the longest she has ever spoken to her alone. Normally she spends this time talking to Aunt Lydia or the other ladies in the family. Liv finds herself sitting and talking with her for hours; they laugh and discuss the family as well as the upcoming funeral and how everything will go. She learns more about Fitz's mother and father's relationship; she was unaware that her and Fitz share the same age difference as his father and mother.

She also learns the story behind his nickname Scooter. They look through family photo albums of Fitz as a baby; she is captivated by his cuteness. He was absolutely precious as a baby. He was so pudgy he couldn't crawl he scooted everywhere he went. Hence the name Scooter was born and it stuck throughout childhood. The moment is unique and entertaining. She feels like she is truly apart of the family.

As Fitz gets up to go to the bathroom he walks by the family room; he sees that Liv and Aunt Hellen are having a blast laughing and talking. He notices the albums and it doesn't bother him that she is seeing even more embarrassing photos of him as a child. He just enjoys seeing her spend time with his aunt and other family members.

She looks up and sees him spying on her "hey there" she says with a smile holding up a picture of him on Halloween when he was 5. He grins at her and says "hey there yourself. I see your bringing out the big guns huh Aunt Hellen?"

She laughs and says "awe come on Scooter these are nothing compared to your naked photos." Liv says "wait there are naked ones too." Fitz starts to blush and Liv cannot stop laughing. "Oh yes you see Scooter had an issue staying clothed as a baby; it took an act of God to keep his diaper on. As he got older it was keeping clothes on him period all the way until he was about 4 years old."

Liv cracks up and smiles at Fitz as she sees page by page of Fitz as a little one scantily clad or naked. "Oh my goodness these are too precious Fitz." He shakes his head and says "I can't wait to see your pictures lady." She smiles and says "I am going to make sure that doesn't happen." Her and Aunt Hellen laugh at his apparent embarrassment; but do so all in fun.

They finish looking through all of the photo albums; and as they put them away all of the ladies come inside. Everyone appears to be ready to go. Liv didn't realize it was so late. It was already 9pm. Moments later after Jill and her group leave; Jamie and her group follows, and then her and Fitz leave as well. They say their good byes and climb into the car snuggling all the way home. They arrive at the house in an hour and they go straight to bed. The day was deceptively tiring and yet fulfilling.

They lay in bed talking about their time with his family; he tells her about he and Uncle Larry's conversation. She shares her conversation between her and Aunt Hellen as well as with the other ladies. "I am really glad we went Fitz; I think you and your family needed it."

He agrees "yeah I think your right; it was fun playing with James and the kids as well as talking with Uncle Larry. My favorite was watching you with Aunt Hellen though." "Really why?" "Because she's really opening up to you and it shows that she likes you. She's not just doing it for me." She smiles and says "awe that's good to know. I like her too. I hope Aunt Lydia feels better." Fitz sighs "yeah me too; her and my father were really close. So she's taking his death harder than the rest of us."

"So when is the funeral?" "It's Tuesday; I figured we can fly out on Wednesday to meet with Sally so we can announce the Vice President pick on Thursday and hit the trail by Friday." "Are you sure you're ready to get back to work that quickly Fitz?" "Yes Liv I am; I can't stay in a state of doing nothing I need to keep busy." "I get it; you can only mourn for so long." "Yes exactly; it's time to move on. I think we all feel that way."

"So are you ready to hit the trail?" She replies"Yes I am I have some great ideas to roll out and I am excited to see how they work." He sees the glee in her eyes and smiles at her. He kisses her on the lips sweetly and says "thank you for being you Liv." She laughs and says "I don't know what that means; but you're welcome." He wraps her in his arms and they settle into bed falling asleep together.

The next two days go quickly and the day of the funeral arrives; it's a gorgeous day and everything goes to plan. Fitz and Liv are escorted to the church for the funeral and meet with the family to walk in together. There are some photographers outside the church snapping photos of their entrance and exit; which alerts both Fitz and Liv that their relationship will be in question in a matter of hours. The reporters are sure to have plenty of shots of Liv and Fitz holding hands. However, that is certainly not their primary concern right now.

The turnout is amazing; the guest list is full of high ranking government officials as well as judges and law enforcement. Even Senator Reston; his opponent in the election comes to the funeral to pay his respects. Others in attendance are the Grant for President Campaign advisors, Cyrus, James, Sally Langston, Daniel Douglas, and Sally's staff advisors.

Although Liv's parents did not attend, they did send a family bouquet of flowers and Fitz got help with the Eulogy from her father. It warms her heart to know that he turned to him for help in his time of need. She also loves that her father was willing and able to assist him. The eulogy is very well written, truthful and heartfelt. It captures Gerry in Fitz's eyes and helps people understand their relationship a bit better and understand Gerry too.

In addition to some annoying attendees like some media outlet representatives Mellie is also in attendance. Liv makes sure her and Fitz are on their best behavior. They agree to refuse to take any bait that Mellie sets. As the visitor procession starts with people viewing the body and paying respects to the family afterwards Mellie comes by and attempts to hug Fitz. But he is able to thwart her plan politely and keep it at a hand shake. She looks at Liv to get a reaction, but her look is stone faced. Her ridiculous attempt with no reaction falls flat much to Mellie's surprise. As she passes by Liv sees the annoyance bubbling up in Fitz. She manages to catch his eye so his expression remains calm with the media watching.


	111. Chapter 111

After the funeral and burial Liv and Fitz spend some time with the family at Uncle Larry's house; it's good to gather together again. Liv sees the joy in the faces of Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia who is doing much better as they look at all of the family socializing. It's a great day of family, food, and bonding after a loss.

The day is long; but eventful everyone is moving forward and living life despite the loss. There are great stories shared about Gerry by long-time friends that came by and relatives. Liv enjoys seeing Fitz smiling and laughing with his cousins, uncle, and Andrew about his father.

The night ends with another great dessert and a rather long good bye because they leave for the campaign trail soon. They say their good byes and enjoy the long quiet ride back to the house as they cuddle up in the backseat together reflecting on their day.

When they pull up to the house they are both very tired; they again go straight upstairs and climb into bed. As they settle in they talk some more about the day and about Mellie's foolishness. But for the most part they concentrate on the great sendoff Gerry had.

"I'm glad we made things right before he passed away." "Me too Fitz; it makes it easier to move forward." "Despite Mellie's bull shit it was a good day. He would've been proud of how he was laid to rest." Liv says "agreed" as she kisses his lips and gets comfortable in his chest as he yawns.

"You know that by tomorrow afternoon the rumors about our relationship are going to be on the cover of all of the magazines right?" He looks down at her and says " yes I figured that with all the reporters present; but is that a problem?" She sighs and says "no not a problem; but we need to be ready to deal with it because here it comes the drama awaits." He strokes her arm as he says "we are in this together baby; it's going to be fine." "I'm sure it will be Fitz; I'm just getting my mind ready for the moment that's all" she says a she yawns and they drift off to sleep.

In the morning they rise early; their up by 5am and done working out and dressed by 7:30am as they sit down to eat breakfast. Just as Liv predicts as they watch the morning news the rumors of her and Fitz are everywhere. As he reads the paper he sees a photo of him holding her hand at the cemetery. They also have a shot of her getting into the family limousine as well. "Well it looks like you were right about the rumors."

"Yeah that certainly appears to be the case. It looks like you're guaranteed to get the question asked in your 20/20 interview this week or perhaps at the announcement rally." He takes her hand and says "we've got this baby." She smiles and says "I know no worries. I think you should release a statement though thanking people for their support and kind words during this difficult time. Keep the focus on Gerry's death to detract from the rumors about us."

"I thought we were okay with being public." "We are Fitz but we need to be the ones to address our relationship directly like you will in the interview or I will if the question is posed to me in the right setting. Right now you're just thanking everyone for their prayers and concerns during your bereavement. You don't have to address everything that comes up in the media right away unless your hand is forced."

After he thinks for a moment her response makes sense so he agrees to release a statement thanking everyone for their support. She calls Cyrus to compose the statement and approve its release.

After breakfast they begin packing and once done they prepare to leave for the airport. However, once housekeeping brings down their bags Tom asks to speak to them for a moment. They walk into the living room and he says "sir and Ms. Pope we just got the security confirmation for your apartment Ms. Pope. Unfortunately Gov. Grant will not be able to stay at you're apartment overnight. He will be safer in a hotel."

Liv is visibly upset; "what why not what's wrong with my apartment?" "It's not that there is anything wrong with it Ms. Pope it's that it doesn't fit within the security protocols for the security staff. Too much can go wrong so we are erring on the side of caution here. Honestly once you two go public it may be best if you didn't sleep there either. There are going to be reporters all over the place when this relationship is confirmed. We can certainly protect you better than the one doorman outside your building."

Liv hears his words and understands his point; she also knows he's right. It's going to be crazy when they confirm the relationship. "So I can't go to my apartment at all?" "No mam I'm not saying that I understand you want to do a dinner party there and that's fine as long as we are out of there by sunrise. Under the cloak of darkness people don't notice things very much and it's harder to take photos unless you're close up; but in the daytime it's too difficult to hide."

She thinks for a moment; he can tell she is still upset, but she is relenting she says "okay Tom thank you." He responds "you're welcome mam. I will bring the car around and we will leave for the airport." "Okay Tom thanks for the information" says Fitz.

When he leaves the room he turns to Liv; "are you okay Livy?" "No I'm not but it doesn't matter." He sighs and says "why would you say that? Of course it matters baby talk to me." He takes her hand and says "look at me Liv; I know this is a blow. I was looking forward to spending time with you at you're place too. But listening to Tom it makes sense for us to be in a hotel for security purposes."

"I know he's right Fitz, but I wanted to share my space with you like you've shared yours with me here. It's just not fair." He doesn't dare say it but she looks adorable when she's upset like this and pouting. He tries very hard not to smile at her because he knows she is serious.

"I know it won't be the same as staying there; but we will have the dinner party and how about we stay late after everyone leaves?" She smiles at him; appreciating his efforts to find a solution. "Thank you for trying to find a solution for us baby; I am not happy about this, but I will get over it. I was just looking forward to also sleeping in my own bed and waking up in my own environment. So this is a bit of a blow to that idea. I will be fine just let me mope a little okay?" He understands her feelings and agrees "okay I will let you have your moment" he says as he kisses her on the lips lightly and they walk out the door to leave for the air strip.


	112. Chapter 112

On the plane they go over some new campaign material and poll numbers Cyrus sent to her phone. Surprisingly they are higher in the totals now than they were when they went on vacation. No doubt Gerry dying is an effect on the results too. The photo of Fitz and Gerry at the RNC convention has been plastered all over the news and in the papers since his passing. Additionally, some excerpts from his father's eulogy are everywhere; people are applauding it's honesty and saying it's pure of thought.

As she pours over the reports and data sheets Fitz calls to speak with Sally; they discuss some topics for their dinner meeting tonight. Three hours later they land in D.C and go to the hotel. He sees her face as they check into their room. They have the penthouse suite so she understands why the hotel is more secure. It's easier to track those coming and going and they don't share a floor with anyone else. Nonetheless she is a bit homesick despite being in the heart of her city. She misses her apartment and it's noticeable.

"Liv you haven't said two words since we landed; are you sure you're going to be okay?" She can tell he's getting a little frustrated with her moping; she doesn't want to fight about this. But she can feel it coming to that point. "Liv are you going to talk to me?" She looks at him as she sits down on the bed and says "yes Fitz just give me a moment okay. I am just sitting with this." "Liv you've been sitting with this for the last 3 hours or more; you know the reason why we can't stay at your place. You agreed to come with me here so why are you still upset?"

Without thinking she says "because I feel like I am giving up everything or will have to in order to be with you and you don't have to make any concessions. It's all happening so fast and I thought I was ready; but I don't know." After spilling out the words she realizes how she sounds and before she can say anything he says "so here it is; you told me you were ready for this Liv. You told me that you couldn't wait to be my wife and have my kids and now you're saying this is moving too fast. What the hell is this?" She sees the anger in his eyes. She walks over to him and says "baby I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry I…." He cuts her off and says "if you don't want this if you don't want me you need to tell me Liv because right now this is my life and I need to know you're in this with me."

She sits on the couch as he sits down too staring at her. She takes in his words and feels terrible for her selfish moment; in all honesty perhaps she hadn't thought everything through. Being with him means a total life change; no more walking down the street freely or even sleeping in her own bed. He's asking her to give up a lot; but he's giving her so much more in return. She realizes that she'd be a fool not to be with him. He's the love of her life and she knows he'd give it all up for her if she asks. She's in her own head and not responding; he sees her thinking, but is tired of being angry.

Her thoughts are broken by him saying "Liv I love you and I want you with me. I know this is getting real and it's scary. I am scared too; but I don't want to fight with you. So if you need some time I can give you space if staying in your apartment is that important to you. Maybe you should stay there and I will stay here while we are in DC. Then we can talk more later after the dinner party if you still want me to come."

She discerns from his statement and suggestion that he is essentially laying it all on the table. Either she is in or she is out. But she has to make a choice. She hears her sister Ellie in her head saying older men don't hold punches; they say what they feel and mean what they say. That sentiment surely applies here she thinks to herself. "Liv what do you want to do? We have to start getting ready for dinner with Sally." He's really aggravated right now she can tell; her silence is annoying him.

She turns to him and grabs his hand as she scoots closer to him so their knees touch. She places his hand on her knee and she touches his face with her hand. His hand rests on her knee, but he's not griping it. She can feel the tension between them. He's looking at her, but his eyes are dark; he's rightfully hurt and angry in this moment.

"Fitz I don't want to be in my bed if you're not in it with me. I want you with me too not just in bed but in life. I want you with me all the time and I am sorry I got freaked out about the situation. Please know that I am 100% in this with you; I will follow you anywhere and I am so sorry for the frustration or doubts about us my reaction is causing you. That isn't my intention; I just had a lapse in thinking that's all."

He hears her words and processes them; he sits for a moment in silence and says "Liv I know I am asking a lot of you to be with me. I don't want you to think I don't understand that because I do. But if you're having second thoughts or thinking anything to the contrary you have to talk to me." "I know Fitz your right; I really didn't think I was feeling anything to the contrary until the moment the words came out of my mouth. I think it was just pure emotion because after thinking about it it's not really what I want. I want you, I want us, I want our life with babies, and marriage. I really want that Fitz I really do."

He sees the reassurance in her eyes he needs to see; however, he has to be clear in what he's thinking. He has to be honest so he asks an honest question for her to answer; "I believe you want a life with me Liv. But are you ready to have it and have it now or at least in the next two years? Only you know that and I only know what you tell me or what you show me. In this moment right now I need you to be sure because when I marry this time Liv it has to be forever. In order for all of this to mean anything this has to work and we must be together forever."

Still touching his face and seeing the seriousness in it without flinching she says "I am sure with all certainty that I want to be and am ready to be your wife and mother of your children. But understand I am not perfect baby I am human and sometimes I freak out or breakdown initially. Just know that at the end of the day our love is forever. I will always look to you and our love for each other no matter what happens. I am here for you, I am here for us, I'm here for our family, and above all I am here forever. I promise you Fitz this is forever."

He smiles at her for the first time since this conversation begins and she feels the tension subsiding. His body language is loosening and his eyes are returning to their beautiful clear hue. "I love you so much Livy." She smiles back at him and says "I love you too Fitz; with all that I am." The tender moment is sealed with a romantic kiss; it is a conversation they needed to have and they are glad it's done. Perhaps the way it came to pass is a little rough; but nonetheless it's done and they can move forward.


	113. Chapter 113

After the kiss he says "so I am still invited to dinner to meet your friends?" She laughs and says "of course you are invited; you're the guest of honor honey." "OOOW does the guest get whatever he wants?" She smiles and says "uhm within reason why what were you thinking?" As they stand up he pulls her close and says "how about christening your apartment?" "MMMMM I like how you think." He smiles as he kisses her and says "great minds think alike."

They continue their playful banter for a few minutes and then decide to get ready for their dinner date with Sally. Liv dresses in a black fitted dress that falls just above the knee; Fitz wears a navy suit with a light blue shirt and tie. Looking dashingly gorgeous as a couple they complement each other on their finished looks and leave for the restaurant.

Sally agrees to meet them for dinner at a local restaurant not far from the hotel. Liv picks this one in particular because it's an exclusive restaurant frequented by celebrities and high ranking officials who require discretion. She figures this way they can meet, eat, and discuss sensitive topics without anyone being the wiser.

As they ride to the hotel Liv is talking to him about possible topics of discussions tonight. But she notices he's not listening; he is staring at her legs and licking his lips. "Fitz please pay attention." He laughs at her and says "I am paying attention and I like what I am focusing on."

She laughs and says "Fitz seriously this is your first meeting with your Vice President pick and her top advisor. We need to be ready for their questions like they will be ready for ours." He sees the seriousness in her face and he says. "Liv I heard everything you said; I promise I will dazzle both of them. I am more than capable of saying all of the right things to make you proud so you can reward me handsomely later." She gives in to his gorgeous smile and his caress of her face with his hand as he says "relax Liv you worry too much."

They arrive at the restaurant and enter through the back; Sally and her assistant are waiting at the table. "Hello Sally; hello Carol" says Fitz and Liv as they exchange handshakes. They reply "Hello Gov. Grant and Olivia." They are seated and the conversation begins; they talk about their platform and their stance on issues including everything from religion to foreign policy. They both make concessions on some issues and walk the line on others as to be expected. The dinner and conversation overall goes very well. The question of their relationship comes up toward the end just after dessert arrives.

" Gov. Grant not that I personally care about this, but I must ask to be clear. Are the rumors of you two being together romantically true?" Fitz looks at her and says "yes Sally they are; is that a problem?" She smiles and says "not at all; I appreciate the honesty. Are you going to make a statement?" Liv responds "we plan to address it in the 20/20 interview you both will have this week. But I have a feeling we may have to say something at the rally. We are playing it by ear."

"Very well sounds like a solid plan; I trust you have investigated all of the angles for this situation thoroughly correct?" Liv replies "absolutely Sally you have no worries. There is no ethical dilemma here; she explains why. She agrees there is no issue and she wishes them luck in their relationship.

Dinner concludes to great relief and is deemed a success; as they drive back to the hotel she lays on his shoulder and he caresses her arm. These are the moments she loves the most; just being in his arms and saying nothing. When they get to the hotel the night is about over and they both are happy it's coming to a close.

This trip they didn't bother getting separate rooms; she removes her shoes as they walk through the door. She exclaims with relief excited she is able to relax. "I can't wait to get out of this dress." He follows with "I am more than willing to help you. Is that a part of my reward for dazzling Senator Langston tonight?" She laughs as he grabs her; "Well you did do very well that's for sure, and although I didn't mean it like that. I am more than willing to let you help me undress" she says with a devilish smile.

Smiling sinfully he removes his jacket and tie; he picks her up with her shoes in hand and carries her into the master bedroom. He puts her down at the foot of the bed. She turns around as he presses himself against her while kissing her neck. His neck kisses are like hitting the start button on a car; she feels him begin to massage her breasts simultaneously. His touch is causing her arousal to rise quicker than running water in a clogged sink.

She pushes her ass against him as his hands continue to run all over her body; he massages her right breast with one hand and starts giving her diabolical hand play with the other, hiking up her dress, and sliding his hand into her panties. This combination of touching and kissing leaves her moaning and groaning repeatedly as he delivers great pleasure for her enjoyment.

"MMMM does that feel good?" She smiles as she moans "Yes oh God yes." He quickens his hand motion for her feeling her arousal dance on the edge; he has her where he wants her. She's moaning loudly and he knows she's ready to explode. She feels her clit begin to pulsate as he licks her ear and sucks on her neck just at the right time. He knows her so well; she's trying to hold back but cant. Her hips begin to thrust in sync with his hand motion and suddenly she feels her damn break. She screams "OOOOOH Fitz MMMMM."

He feels her release and enjoys it as he kisses her neck and he feels her unbuckling his pants from behind her back; a trick of hers he admires and loves. While she unbuckles his pants he unzips her dress and she faces him. The removal of her dress reveals her lacey red and black bra and panty set. His lustful smile and quick removal of his shirt, pants, and underwear tell of his excitement.

But she asks just to be sure as he lays her on the bed lying between her legs; "do you like it?" He grins at her and licks her from her clavicle to her chin as his answer. An action he knows drives her insane; she releases a moan that he enjoys immensely and stares at him with lustful eyes. She feels her bra loosen and her panties disappear; she's not sure how he so easily removes her underwear every time without her knowledge. But she certainly isn't complaining.


	114. Chapter 114

She feels him latch onto her left breast like feeding time and it feels amazing. The licking and sucking he delivers as he massages the other breast simultaneously sends her deep into the pleasure zone. With her nipples still feeling a bit sore despite her menstrual being long gone this attention is giving her great relief. As he licks her nipples he notices they seem to be enlarged; but, thinks perhaps her excitement level is a contributing factor. He feels her body tension rising as he favors her breast with his tongue and hand. He intensifies his massaging and licking of her nipples. She moans his name and groans as her hips begin to thrust. He is ready for her to release; so he pushes her buttons to make it happen. Like pushing a button she releases at his command. The way her body responds to him is unbelievable.

As she lets go of another climax he pulls her over on top of him as he kisses her. She straddles him and he tells her to "get up on your hands and knees." She smiles lustfully and moans with anticipation. She knows what's coming next and she is dying to feel it. As she hovers over him he walks her in place; he slides down positioning himself to be underneath her undercarriage. He grips her hips securely from underneath; he slowly pulls her down onto him kissing her thighs the closer she lowers her honey pot to his face. When he gets within reach he immerses his face into her sloppy wet goodness. She expels a moan that could wake the dead. His aggressiveness is turning her on as she rides his tongue with great vigor. He receives her gladly juices and all. He's gripping her ass and guiding her motion as he tastes her liberally. He feels her walls tightening as her clit begins to throb. He hears her moans and knows she's close to her breaking point.

Knowing she is ready to climax he slips his tongue out of her core and quickly runs it from her core to her clit repeatedly. The feeling causes her to moan and scream out "Oh Sweet Jesus." As he wraps his tongue around her clit she tries to take control. But he won't let her; he bears down on her clit with his tongue. He's holding her captive in a state of constant pleasure. Her body betrays her as her hip thrusts synchronize with his tongue motion. She rides the wave to the end of the road falling into the epitome of orgasm. Her climax is powerful and leaves her shaking. He drinks her juices and licks her thighs making her both moan and giggle from the sensitivity.

He slides from under her as she collapses on the bed. He climbs on top of her and he whispers in her ear "I am so not done with you yet." She smiles at him as she looks at him over her shoulder in a total haze. He kisses her, turns her on her side, and positions her to enter her from behind. The entry is smooth and abrupt. She moans "OOOOW Baby." He moans back "OOOOOH Liv" her wetness is ridiculous and it's causing him to rush toward the edge already. He tries to slow it down and she feels him trying to hold back. But his pulsing feels so good to her she encourages his climax. She comes out of her haze and begins stroking with him as she grips his hip from behind with her hand. He moans "Damn Baby you're Gonna Make Me Cum." She responds "MMMMMM yes baby I feel it. Cum for me."

He doesn't want to release yet; but it feels so good he can't stop it. "MMMM Give it to me baby." She commands as she works her hips and takes over the session. He loses control and lets her take him. She works her hips sending him into the ultimate pleasure state. The sensation is incredible he's moaning and grunting as his aggression and tension come to a head. He grips her from behind and speeds up the pace. Their thrusts fall into line and suddenly both of their arousal walls break simultaneously.

His explosion is so potent that his body jerks as he grips her waist; she feels the strong force stemming from his eruption; they both moan as he dispenses all he has into her pleasure well. He kisses her from behind and rubs her belly as they cuddle for a moment. She turns to face him and says breathlessly "damn I love you." He smiles as he says "I love you too Livy. I take it your pleased."She smiles and says "always baby; absolutely always." They share a kiss as she reaches down to massage him. He smiles at her and says "MMMMMM someone's extra horny tonight huh?" She smiles bashfully as she says "yes I can't help it. Did you want me to stop?" "Of course not baby; it's yours anyway" he says with a smile as she climbs on top of him straddling him.

She feels him at attention and wants him inside her; she lifts herself up and slides down onto him. As he enters her and she reaches his base he studies her face. As soon as she settles into position she closes her eyes and throws her head back in enjoyment. It's like she's getting an injection of her favorite drug. As she rides him she moans his name and works her hips masterfully; he's trapped by the pleasure he feels and the intrigue of watching her please him. Damn she's so sexy he thinks to himself; he enjoys the fact that him being inside her is the source of her gratification. She rides him with precision and balance. The enjoyment is felt mutually and the motion is mesmerizing.

Her wetness is insane and he is enjoying it greatly; he feels her walls begin to tighten and her clit beginning to throb. But he's not quite there yet; he doesn't want to let go yet so he's controlling his energy. She feels his resistance and opens her eyes looking down at him; she says "you know what I want baby." He responds "not yet baby" but she has other plans. She quickens her pace and says "you're going to give me what I want."

He feels the motion change and feels her lean back on him changing the focus of the pressure; the change causes a shift that makes him moan. His toes curl as he moans "Oh Shiiiit!" She smiles and begins working her hips faster and grinding deeper. He feels himself letting go despite his efforts to sustain his current state. In just a few strokes she has him releasing with her. She moans loudly and sensually after she empties him. She kisses him as they roll over leaving him on top of her.

"How did you just force me over the edge?" She laughs and says "the same way you do it to me." He smiles and says "we know each other too well huh?" "I guess you can add that to the list of superpowers we both have." She says with a smile. He laughs as she kisses him and he feels her rubbing his back. As the kiss breaks he kisses on her neck. He sees the desire for him relight in her eyes. He's sleepy, but he can't leave her unsatisfied so he fulfills his part of the bargain willingly.

She knows he's tired she can see it in his eyes; but she also knows that he refuses to disappoint her sexually. She feels his erection strengthen as he moves his hips. His kisses intensify and his touch heats up too; it's like someone hit a switch and he's ready to play. His pace goes from moderate to unrestrained in a matter of minutes. The sudden speed pace increase causes her to moan "OOOOh Baby" as he begins to drive into her deeply.


	115. Chapter 115

He feels her walls contracting in response to his pounding and his excitement increases. The more he pounds her the wetter she gets. The aggression in his body is climbing fast and so is both of their arousal points. They're grunting and moaning uncontrollably and approaching the release point; he's pulsating immensely and her clit is beginning to throb. He lifts her leg up on his shoulder and strokes her harder and faster. She hears him moan her name "MMMM cum with me Livy." "Oh Fitz oh baby I'm so close." She says as she continues to absorb his pounding and enjoys every minute.

He is so very close himself; he feels himself sliding to the edge. But just as he is ready to let go their thrusts synchronize and he hears her say "Oh Yes MMMMM Right There Maby." "MMMM Let Go Livy" he says. As if a magical dial has been turned, she falls over the edge just as he too slips off into euphoria. The session ends with kissing, sweating and heavy breathing. As their bodies recover from orgasm they lay next to each other. As they settle in for the evening she looks into his eyes and says "thank you baby." He smiles and says "you're welcome Livy. It's my pleasure to please you." She smiles with great satisfaction after she says "and you never disappoint." They kiss romantically for a while and fall asleep entangled as they rest after their intense session.

When the morning arrives she awakes first; she looks at the clock and sees its 8:30am. They haven't slept this late in a long time; she sees he's still sleeping. He looks fine as hell even in his sleep; how lucky is she to wake up to him every day? She thinks to herself. She instantly feels the need to have him. Her horniness washes over her like a tsunami; she wants him right now. He's barely covered by the sheet; he's lying on his back and pitching a tent with the sheet.

She thinks for a minute and then decides he must be ready to wake up. She pulls back the cover and slides him into her mouth. He wakes up quickly and sits up moaning "Oh God MMMMMM Damn Baby." She looks up at him and winks as she pleases him magnificently with her tongue and hand skills. His moans are driving her to please him; he sounds so sexy moaning her name pushing her to perform. He's super close already and she just started; partly because it's so early in the morning and also because of her skill.

She moans as pockets of his goodness oozes out; watching her lick and suck him with intense pleasure excites him greatly. "Oh Livy baby OOOOH Damn" he moans as she meticulously and diligently works her magic. She brings him within seconds of climax. She feels him coming to the edge and she encourages it with her skills; he battles with her momentarily. But seconds later the jig is up and she wins the prize.

He smiles down at her as she finishes him and scurries up his body to kiss him. "Good morning" he says after their kiss. "Good morning" she says as she straddles him. She feels his partial erection and grinds on him to help him complete the task. He grips her hips as his gleeful grin changes to a lustful look as he enjoys her hip motion. Once he reaches the desired level of hardness she surprises him and pulls back. He looks at her with confusion; but soon figures out her plan.

She leans back and turns around; with her back to him she slides down onto him and rides him backwards. His moans upon entry are intense and so are hers. The feeling is extraordinary; she's ridiculously wet and he is unbelievably stiff. A match that is bringing sheer delight to both of them. Her thrusts are deliberate and strong; she's grinding on him and he's taking her on full throttle.

Her hip action is stupendous; she's sending him closer and closer to the edge as she slides along with him. She feels herself approaching climax and unable to slow down. Her clit twinges and her walls contract. She releases as she moans "yes yes oh God yes." He feels her wetness increase and he moans her name "damn it Livy" as he revels in her sloppiness.

He feels his pulsation starting; he grips her hips and slaps her ass as he watches her bounce on him. "OOOOh again baby" she moans. The harder he smacks her ass the wetter she gets and the harder she thrusts. Again he grabs her ass as he smacks it repeatedly. It's pushing her to another level; the power in his hands when he grips her is unreal. She's grunting and moaning without restraint. He's never felt her so aggressive before; it's unlike her, but it feels fantastic.

He feels her body tension rebuilding and climbing fast as his pulsation increases. He knows he's on the cusp and so does she. She increases his pulsation by squeezing him internally. His throbbing causes her to pulsate; after a battery of thrusts together they fall over the edge as they moan constantly and let go in harmony.

She falls forward and moans intensely as she feels him pumping into her and she releases onto him. They lay in silence for a moment as she dismounts. She finds herself a little bashful. It's like she can't look at him; realizing how aggressive she has been this morning. He watches her for a moment and then says "that was a hell of a wake-up call." She looks at him and says "I don't know where that came from." He leans forward and grabs her hand saying "come here" as he pulls her to him.

She comes to him willingly and lays in his arms looking up at him "what's wrong Liyv? You okay?" She doesn't know how to respond to the question. She doesn't feel okay she feels crazy; but she doesn't know how to say that to him without freaking him out. "I think so; I'm not sure." He's not sure of what to say to her because he doesn't understand her response. "What do you mean Liv?" She takes a breath and says "have you noticed that I've been more sexually aggressive and demanding lately?" He smiles deviously and says "yes I've noticed. But why is that a bad thing?"

Liv shakes her head and responds "I don't think it's bad it's just not me. I feel crazy or off or something. I can't explain it. I think I am going to talk to my doctor about it." "Liv I think your overreacting. So what if you woke up and wanted sex this morning and wanted an extra round last night before going to sleep. It happens I wake up like that everyday" he says with a smile. "So you don't think I was too intrusive this morning or too wearing last night?"


	116. Chapter 116

He says quickly "no I loved every minute of it in both sessions. But it isn't about me. It's about you. Only you have the problem with your behavior last night and this morning. I always enjoy sex with you Livy. You will get no complaints out of me. I don't want you to feel embarrassed to tell me if you need more from me or want something different. Promise me you will talk to me if that's the case okay?"

He's being sweet and she appreciates it; she knows that he's right this is her issue not his. "Your right baby; I will figure it out. I'm sure it's nothing and yes I will tell you if I need anything more from you. But honestly you do more than enough already." He smiles and says jokingly "I can tell by your snoring when I'm done." They both laugh as she hits him playfully and he kisses her on the lips.

He checks the clock and sees it's 9:00am; "what time do we have to leave for the rally?" "Uhm around 12:00pm since the rally is at 1pm." "Are you ready for it?" He responds "yeah I'm not too worried; I think everyone will be excited with the announcement of Sally as the Vice President on the ticket." As he orders room service; he gets her order for breakfast. Then he turns on the television to watch the news as she lays out her clothes for the rally and prepares to shower.

As she prepares to go into the bathroom she hears the commentary on the news; the coverage of Big Gerry's death and funeral is winding down. Now the news of her and Fitz's relationship seems to be more of a headliner. They look at each other and she says "I'll get started on crafting a statement; it looks like you will have to address our relationship at the rally today."

"Liv I don't want to spend the afternoon quantifying our relationship. It's a rally designed to discuss Sally and I joining forces." "Fitz I agree the afternoon shouldn't be spent talking about us. However, if you don't make a statement that acknowledges our relationship, but redirects the focus back to the campaign the questions will just persist and swirl. Let's put the rumors to rest and move on."

He sees her point; it makes sense. As he responds saying "okay I agree" Cyrus calls her phone. She smiles knowing he's calling her about the very topic they are discussing. She answers putting him on speaker. "Good Morning Cy you're on speaker with me and Fitz." "Good morning to both of you. Have you seen the news feeds this morning they are going bonkers about you and Fitz?" She stares at Fitz and shakes her head as Fitz replies "yes Cyrus we are aware of the situation and Liv is crafting a statement for me now. I will confirm the rumors today at the rally and redirect the focus back to the campaign in my statement."

"Excellent I knew you'd be on top of it Liv; when are you going to send it to me so I can get it on the teleprompter?" "I'm not Cy his response has to appear off the cuff. It can't seem prepared." Cyrus surprisingly agrees with her and says "okay that sounds good. I trust you Liv. What time will you two be arriving?" "Why does that matter? Asks Fitz." " Because I want to get Sally's take on addressing you and Liv's relationship publically before the rally starts."

"Well Sally already knows about Liv and I Cyrus we talked about it last night over dinner." "Yes Fitz but that's different than having to make a statement of support at the rally. She needs to be as openly supportive of the relationship as she is privately supportive. Says Cyrus."

Liv agrees "yes she does need to show her support outwardly. We will be there by 12:30pm Cy to make sure everyone is on the same page with what our response should look like." "Great Liv I'm sure we will be fine, we just have to appear unified at every turn here." "I think we all agree on that Cyrus; thanks for the call. We will see you soon" says Fitz. Cy replies "okay bye" and they reply good-bye as she hangs up.

Liv takes a breath, grabs her lap top, and says "I'm going to go out into the living room to put together this statement okay?" He asks "can I have a kiss before you go?" She smiles and walks over to the bed; he grabs her and pulls her onto the bed surprisingly. The sudden move makes her scream; he holds her in his arms and kisses her deeply. After the kiss he says "that's your motivation to write the perfect statement." Sensually she asks "what's my reward?" He smiles and says "do a good enough job and you'll find out." "You're such a tease." She says playfully as they both smile as she kisses him once more before going to write the statement. She slips on some shorts and a T shirt as she walks into the living room leaving him to watch television in the bedroom. She crafts the statement in a matter of a few minutes. She likes it and sends a copy via email to Cyrus for his opinion and also sends a copy to Fitz. Cy sends back a thumbs up and before Fitz responds there is a knock on the door from room service.

She answers the door and the food is wheeled in. He comes into the dining area with his IPad in hand reading the statement. "This is pretty good Ms. Pope." She smiles as she says "I'm glad you like it Governor Grant. I did my best." "He places his tablet down on the counter. He pulls her close and says "and you shall be handsomely rewarded in orgasms." She laughs and hits him playfully saying "you are ridiculous." They kiss for a moment and then sit down to breakfast. After eating they relax on the couch watching television while they both go through their emails and text messages. He receives the confirmation from the party planner and a progress response from the jeweler. "Hey your party planning is confirmed; Melissa was able to get everything on your list."

"That's good I am actually excited about it; Ellie just sent me a text asking about it." "You both are excited huh?' "Yeah I guess so; thanks for offering to do this for us Fitz we appreciate it." "I know you do baby; and I am honored to do it. You deserve it." He always makes her feel so special and loved; it's a feeling between them she is certain will never go away.

She replies to all of her emails and realizes she has a doctor's appointment for her annual exam tomorrow morning. "Oh boy I almost forgot about that." "You forgot about what?" "I have my annual exam tomorrow morning. So I can't go with you on the campaign stops." Fitz thinks for a moment and then says "that's no problem; looking at the schedule we only have 2 rallies here in DC tomorrow and 1 in Virginia. So you can go to your appointment; I am sure Cyrus can hold down the fort for one day."


	117. Chapter 117

She pouts playfully and says "you're not going to miss me?" He shakes his head and says "of course I am going to miss you Livy; but we will be fine. Your appointment is important. So it's okay." "For a moment there I thought you were replacing me with Cyrus" she says with a smile. "I like Cyrus, but I am confident that he can't hold my attention like you can." They laugh heartily before she says "okay; but if anything happens I am just a phone call away so don't hesitate to call me." He smiles and says "yes superwoman I will call you if anything goes wrong I promise."

Being forever the flirt she replies "well I look forward to using my superpowers to resolve any problems that may arise." His response is just as flirtatious as hers is if not more as he says to her "really because I can think of a current stiff issue I am dealing with that could use your superpowers." He says with a sinful grin as he places her hand on his bulging erection.

She finds his word play sexy as ever; but she isn't sure if they have time to play. So she says with reluctance "Fitz it's already 10:45 and because of traffic we will need to leave by 12:00pm to get to the venue on time to meet with Sally before the rally." As he kisses her neck he says "relax Livy we have a half hour; we've done more with less." She instantly feels her shorts coming off. She relents and she simultaneously helps him out of his shorts and shirt. As she straddles him on the couch. They kiss intensely and greedily as he grabs and massages her ass. His grip makes her moan; the strength in his hands is unbelievable. He runs his hands across her undercarriage and feels the moistness that awaits him; he smiles up at her and she smiles back.

As she slides down onto him she says "MMMMM is this what you want baby?" He closes his eyes and leans his head back as he says " OOOOH Yes Baby MMMM." Upon entry she encases and traps him in pure wetness with the swirling motion of her hips right away. They establish a rhythm immediately that leads to a bevy of moans and groans quickly escalating down the path of bliss and exhilaration. Her nipples are throbbing and her arousal is already 95% at the explosion point. He feels the tension in her body and knows she is quite close from the start. She can tell the same for him his body tension is idling high. His erection is massive and ready for release she feels him begin to palpitate and it triggers a chain reaction. The stroke pace quickens, their breathing hitches and the grunting gets louder between them. His eyes are open now and they're staring at each other. she bites her lip as she grinds on him hard and deep.

He hears her moan "MMMM I want it all baby." As he replies "OOOOh Liv it's all yours Baby Damn." Their bodies stiffen swiftly at the same time as she glides up and down bouncing like a dribbling basketball. The amount of pleasure being exchanged is unfathomable. They both feel the edge coming and prepare for the fall as they grip each other mightily with passion. She scratches his back as she releases. She screams his name as she moans from the power of the release. The free fall into the abyss is followed by kisses, moans, and smiles.

He holds her for a moment after their session. She rests on his chest; "damn that was extraordinary." She says with a smile looking up at him. He kisses her lips and says; "yes it was superwoman; your super powers to the rescue" he says with a grin kissing her again. During their post sex make out session the alarm on her phone reminds them they have to get moving if they are going to be on time. They both groan not wanting to stop; but know that they have to.

They shower, dress, and leave in enough time to arrive at the venue at 12:30pm on the nose. When they walk into the green room Sally, Carol, and Cyrus are sitting down talking. "Good morning everyone" says Fitz and Liv in unison as they walk through the door. They all look up and reply back "good morning." "I see we have our first issue to confront this morning" says Sally.

"Yes we do a small one but; nothing to worry about. I will make a statement before the rally to redirect the attention properly. Says Fitz." "Yes Cyrus shared your statement with me and it is quite good. Being the team player that I am I will also make a statement of support of your relationship. That should quiet the naysayers trying to find ways to divide us."

Liv and Fitz both like her fire and her willingness to play ball with the team; "thank you Sally we really appreciate the support and your willingness to help." Sally smiles and says "you are more than welcome; we are a team so we need to act like one. We have to be united especially in public." They both respond "agreed" with a smile.

As their conversation ends the coordinator comes in and advises the rally is about to start. They take their places on opposite ends of the stages. Before he walks out on stage to start the rally Liv says "I love you." He smiles and says "I love you too baby." As he kisses her lips lightly and walks out onto the turnout is phenomenal; it's almost standing room only; the crowd is filled with diversity in various facets of race, ethnicity, age, and income levels. The true representation of the America he wants to protect, preside over, and lead. He walks out to cheering and screams; Liv always says the women scream for him like he's a rock star. However, she can't blame them; he is fine as hell and if she wasn't with him she'd probably cheer too.

He manages to quiet the crowd momentarily; seeing the additional media coverage he prepares himself to make his statement. "Good afternoon everyone; I first want to thank you all for coming. We truly appreciate your support. We are here today to make an announcement that is sure to bring even more excitement to our campaign. The announcement will make history with your continued support by electing the first female to the position of vice president of the United States."

The cheers are thunderous after his initial statement; but the crowd quiets down again. He continues by saying "but before we make the announcement you all came to here and lay out our platform I need to make a statement to address some rumors regarding my personal life. Let me say first that I am a very private person; I have never discussed my personal life publically because I feel that everyone is entitled to privacy. However, today I am prepared to make a statement about my private life to dissolve the recent rumors that have surfaced. Today I will make a statement only and take no questions at this time because this gathering isn't about my personal relationships. It's about our plight to make America better through our campaign platform.


	118. Chapter 118

Today I am confirming that Olivia Pope and I are in a committed romantic relationship. There is no ethical implication here because Ms. Pope is an unpaid volunteer with the Grant for President Campaign. She is a long-time friend of my campaign manager Cyrus Bean who joined the election as a favor to him. Therefore; I am not an official client of Olivia Pope & Associates (OPA) or Ms. Pope's so again there is no ethical impropriety to consider.

I am hopeful this statement will put to rest all of the concerns of those who did not have the facts about our relationship. I am also hopeful that by addressing this today we can move forward and return the focus back to the important factors of this presidential election and not my personal relationship. Now who's ready to meet my new running mate and the next Vice President of these United States of America?" The crowd cheers and the flash bulbs go off; it's a brilliant moment as he announces Sally as the new Vice President as she walks onto the stage to applause.

She comes out onto the stage smiling and waving; the crowd is in hysterics. She is very well received; she is able to quiet the crowd herself as well long enough to make a statement of support for Fitz and Liv's relationship. Her statement is passionate and complementary; which wins the crowd over significantly and plays very well on camera too. After her statement of support for them the rally takes off and goes wonderfully; the crowd is energized and they take questions. Gratefully there is not one question about Fitz and Liv; all of the questions are about the campaign. They ask how Fitz and Sally's views mesh on key topics. Both Sally and Fitz field all of the questions very well and both come off looking like rock stars.

When Fitz and Sally walk off the stage they do so to great smiles and high fives from their advisors; "you two looked and sounded fantastic" says Liv. Carol agrees; "yes you definitely hit a home run. It was thrilling to watch." Cyrus is about to jump out of his skin he is so happy."The news junkets can't get enough of you two; they are already playing your initial statement as well as you and Sally's speeches on a loop on every major network" says Cyrus. The joy in his face can't be fathomed and admittedly everyone else is just as delighted. The moment of fear when the announcement would be made and the initial reaction is essentially over. They've gotten through that part and they prepare for the overall reaction.

The rally is a success; the topics of discussion and the platform they lay out is impressive and excites the crowd. They are ecstatic about their message and are fired up about the Grant and Langston ticket. The interviews given by the campaign supporters taking place outside of the venue all end the same way. They are all in support of the ticket as well as in support of Fitz and Liv's relationship.

Everyone at the Reston Campaign headquarters is watching the feed of the announcement on replay. They had no clue that Fitz snagged Sally Langston as his running mate. Reston is fuming because he knows the election has really began; Sally's the swing vote concerning women and religion. Not to mention he's admittedly in a relationship with a woman people admire and love more in Washington and beyond than anyone else.

Reston says "how the hell did we miss this? How did we not know he had Sally Langston in his pocket?" His campaign manager Joseph says "we missed it because they kept it under the radar John. Olivia Pope is the best in the business at keeping secrets. You can bet this was in place long before now. Nothing she does is by accident."

"Then why the hell isn't she running my campaign instead of you? Looks like I made a mistake hiring you and that may have cost me this election." "No John you didn't make a mistake hiring me. I am just as good as she is if not better. I will fix this and find something we can use to put us back on top." "You better or your time here is going to be done." He says as he walks away.

"Just as good if not better" says a head advisor Alicia. "Are you insane?" Joseph replies "what was I supposed to say she's got us by the balls let's turn tail and run?" Alicia admits he has a point; "if we could just find a crack in their oh so perfect picture that would be just what we need to get back in this thing. Right now his pick for Vice President makes ours look weak in comparison." "Well if my job is on the line so is yours; find something we can use and it needs to be sooner rather than later." She feels the pressure of his statement. she understands crap runs down-hill. so she takes it and decides to work at finding an angle that will not disappoint.

After the rally the Langston and Grant campaigns are officially merged and it's time to get to work. Right away Liv and Carol start mapping out the next several rallies and speaking engagement schedules leading into the general election. While Cyrus, Sally, Jennifer (a Langston advisor) and Fitz begin to work on strategies for the next appearances they have and they discuss the upcoming 20/20 interview.

Everyone is hard at work and it feels fabulous; Fitz looks up while working to steal glances at Liv. He sees her invested in her work and can't help but to be grateful she is by his side. As he looks away she looks up at him shortly after and sees him working and talking. She thinks to herself; he's going to be the next president. She can feel it in her bones; she ponders for a moment and then returns to working.

The day comes to a close before anyone realizes it's gotten away from them; it's now 830pm. They worked through a catered lunch and now into dinner time. They all agree it's time to end the work day and get rest for tomorrow's big push because it will be their first joint rallies.

This will be their first set of appearances before their full rollout of campaigning for the next three weeks leading into the Grant benefit. Fitz takes the time to invite Sally and two of her staffers to the Grant charity benefit. Since they will all be in New York for the campaign it makes sense to invite them. Sally accepts the offer and so does two of her assistants. Fitz and Liv are pleased that they are willing to attend the gala. Feeling good about the main concerns being worked out everyone is in agreement with the work accomplished today and head home for the night.

As Sally, Jennifer, Carol and the rest of the Langston staffers leave Fitz, Liv and Cyrus also walk toward the door. They discuss the productivity and efficiency of the work accomplished. They also speak of how the excitement of the announcement has reinvigorated the base. No one saw this pick coming, but they are over the moon about it. Additionally, Liv lets Cyrus know she will not be spending the day at OPA tomorrow due to a prescheduled doctor's appointment. He is a little apprehensive about the idea; but agrees she's only a phone call away so it should be fine.


	119. Chapter 119

They say their good-bye's to Cyrus and go back to the hotel; when they arrive they are both beyond tired. "I am completely beat" says Liv as she removes her shoes and sits on the couch. Fitz sits down next to her after removing his jacket and shoes agreeing "it's been a long day, but a great day." He smiles at her as he turns on the television and she moves closer to him to cuddle. As the television comes on he asks "hey what's for dinner?" She replies with no hesitation "pizza from Papa Dibellas."

He laughs and says "okay sounds like you've had that planned; go ahead and order it. I'm curious about your excitement about it." She smiles and says "you will love it; it's the best pizza in DC and the closest to what I am used to eating at home in NY." She grabs her phone and makes the call ordering one pie for them to share and a salad.

After hanging up from placing their order she sees he's watching news coverage of the rally. He watches himself on the screen and listens to the commentary intently. He hears nothing but good things about their Vice President pick, his speech, and even his and Sally's statements about his personal relationship.

She smiles at him as he watches the screen; she then hears a reporter comment on everyone's shock of their Vice President pick being kept secret. The news anchor replies "that's the Olivia Pope effect" it still feels weird hearing her name on television despite her notoriety. He looks at her and smiles as he says "I like that the Olivia Pope effect; you've certainly had an effect on me."

She feels warm inside hearing his words; "you've had a tremendous impact on me too baby." She says as they kiss. Their kiss heats up and she finds herself flat on her back with him between her legs. As their arousals rise her phone rings; by the ring tone she knows it's one of her parents. He looks at her and she says "I have to take it." He smiles and says "I know; tell your parents I said hi." "Where are you going?" She asks. "To change and maybe take a cold shower." He says as he laughs, gets up, kisses her, and goes into the bedroom.

As she answers the call she turns down the television and she sits up; "hello mama" she says as she sees the number on the caller id. "Hey Livy or should I say future first lady." Liv laughs and says "mama don't jinx us." Her mother replies "girl there is no such thing as jinxing anything; he is destined to be in the white house and you by his side."

"That's right you're going to look good walking across the south lawn Livy" says her father. "Thanks for the vote of confidence mama and daddy; is everything okay?" "You're welcome baby; yes everything is fine me and your daddy just wanted to tell you we saw the announcement and we are unbelievably proud."

"Awe mama thanks we appreciate the support." "You're more than welcome Liv; where is the man of the hour?" asks her father. "He is getting ready for us to sit down to dinner." "I know he's excited; I will not bother him just congratulate him for me." She smiles and says "yes daddy I will." "Well Liv we will let you go so you two can eat. Have a good night love you." She smiles and says "I love both of you too; good-bye."

As she hangs up with her parents there is a knock at the door and Fitz walks in from the bedroom. As he answers the door to get the pizza she goes into the bedroom to change clothes as well. She doesn't want to get pizza sauce on her silk blouse. After throwing on some yoga pants and a top she comes out to the living room to find him waiting for her. She always finds it so sweet that he will not start eating until she is present.

As she walks by him she kisses him on the cheek and sits down. "What was that for?" He asks with a smile; "it's for being you." He laughs as he opens the box and hands her a plate with a slice on it. As he grabs a few for himself. As they sit back on the couch stuffing their faces she says "my parents say hello and congratulations on the announcement and Vice President pick. They are very proud potential in-laws" she says with a smile.

"Good I am glad they saw it; it's important to me they know that we are for real." "Awe baby they know that we are serious; my parents love you and are very supportive of us." "I know they are. But not being able to tell anyone about us was bothering me and we know it bothered your father. So I am sure they are both happier with us being together now." She agrees it is probably easier for them to deal with post announcement. "I see your point; I am just glad the first step is over. We now wait for the fallout from either side." "Do you think there will be much of one?" Liv replies "yes there will be; it's going to get rough at first; but the tide will change because people will get tired of the negativity and things will turn around. We just have to take the good with the bad baby."

He understands her point; he can't expect for everyone to be in agreement with their relationship. "I get that everyone will not be on board Liv and that's fine; but as long as they remain respectful I have no issues. I will not allow you to be attacked in any way." She loves how protective he is over her; but she says "I know you love me and you're my superman baby. But don't let them turn me into your hot button. Be smart and don't take the bait. I am sure Reston's campaign advisors are flipping over tables to come up with something to attack us. I have no doubt they will start with me or us. So please be ready because I know they will be ready."

"Do you ever take a break from being the fixer Ms. Pope?" He says with a smile; "yes I do when I am in your arms." "Then let's get finished eating so we can make that happen. You need a break." They both laugh and sit back enjoying their pizza as they talk a bit more and continue to watch the media coverage of the announcement. When they finish eating they clean up their mess and go to bed. Climbing into bed full and sleepy they cuddle for a bit and then drift off to sleep.

It's 7:30am they are returning from their work out; today was a longer session than normal to work off all that pizza they both ate before bed. Liv had at least 4 pieces while Fitz over loaded on 6. As they walk into their suite Liv says "working off guilty pleasures is exhausting." Fitz smiles and says "yeah but worth it; that pizza was fantastic." She agrees and says "on second thought maybe it was worth it" with a smile.


	120. Chapter 120

As they prepare to shower he turns on the television; not surprisingly the pundits are talking about yesterday's rally. Instead of showering they both find themselves naked and mesmerized by the television. Three of the four anchors are pleased with the way both announcements were handled. They even loved Sally as the VP pick. However, Fitz is annoyed at the fourth anchor's comment.

He felt that Fitz's announcement about his personal relationship was done to hype ratings for the upcoming 20/20 interview. She hears him, but she is checking her phone messages simultaneously. She sees an email from the network asking to change the date of the interview to Thursday. It's the same day they hit the trail for the east coast tour. She looks at the schedule and decides that will work. It will actually be better because it will give them an extra day to spend in New York at the end of the tour leading into the Grant Gala event. She sends a reply to the network agreeing to change the date of the taping. When she's done she checks back in to Fitz's reaction to the remarks made by one of Reston's cronies on the panel.

"He's a freaking idiot" says Fitz; Liv looks at him and nods in agreement. "That makes no sense why would I need to hype an interview? I'm the republican presidential nominee. People are going to tune in anyway." "Well obviously his colleagues didn't agree with him Fitz; so at least the overall response is balanced. Besides he's a Reston supporter so his bias is showing through. No need to get so angry baby." He has to admit she's right; at least they haven't heard all negative responses. Most of the coverage and response has been balanced.

"I know it's a balanced view Liv; but it's still crap. I would never politicize our relationship. My personal life is private period; everyone knows that about me. So where's this idiot's information coming from?" She smiles a bit because he looks so sexy when he's mad. He sees her smiling as she walks by him walking toward the bathroom saying "I'm going to go shower now." He grabs her arm and says "what are you smiling about?"

She looks at him with desire in her eyes as she says "how sexy you are when you're mad." He smiles and says "really?" She laughs and says "yes to me you're very sexy when you're angry." "So it turns you on huh?" He says as he pulls her close. "Yes" she whispers sensually; he can see the flame burning in her eyes. When he invades her space like this; his lips hovering just above hers she cannot breathe. She feels her body responding to his touch as he grips her ass and stares into her eyes.

As he leans in to kiss her his phone rings; it's Cyrus. Fitz is so committed to the moment he tries to ignore the ringing phone. But Liv stops him and says "it could be important Fitz. You should answer it." Seeing her insistence he relents and goes to answer the phone. As he answers she goes into the bathroom and starts the shower.

As she stands in front of the mirror she notices some small changes in her body; her nipples look larger and still feel very sensitive. She also thinks she is a little thicker around the middle too. After she is done surveying her body she steps into the shower. As she rinses and prepares to wash up she feels a draft behind her. She turns halfway and feels his hands around her waist as he kisses her neck from behind. "You started without me." She smiles and says "I was sure you'd join me. What did Cyrus want?" "He wanted to reconfirm today's schedule, which could've waited." He says letting her know it was unimportant and he could've skipped the call. She smiles back at him and says "well you didn't miss anything here so no harm no fowl." As he steps up closer behind her pressing against her firmly she hears him growl in her ear as he says "you're so hot baby." She enjoys his love noises and sexy word play; he sounds so damn good.

As she revels in his words she also experiences his touch. He slides his hands down her body as he kisses her neck from behind. She feels his throbbing erection against her. Her clit is twinging with anticipation. She feels his right hand cup her breast as his left hand simultaneously works its magic below. She leans back onto him as he slips his fingers between her folds.

She closes her eyes as she allows him to explore her intensely and meticulously. Her arousal is spiking and her body tension is climbing. His fingers are delivering a level of pleasure that she can barely comprehend. She's grunting and moaning as he pleases her greatly. She's gripping his arms with praise and moaning his name repeatedly. He knows she is close he can feel it. She moans as he whispers in her ear "let go baby."

She feels her arousal rushing to the edge and there's nothing she can do to stop it. It feels unbelievably good; his hand motion increases and her thrusts synchronize with his motion. The marrying of these two motions propels her over the edge into orgasm. He feels her release onto his fingers. It excites him so much he can't wait for her to come down off of her high to enjoy her.

As she floats through orgasm cyber space his desire for her spikes. As he pins her against the wall he kisses the back of her neck. He spreads her legs as he lifts her up. She feels him gripping her body and is unsure of what's happening until she feels him sheath into her from behind. "Oh God" she exclaims; his stiffness is unfathomable. The tension level in his body is idling super high and his grip on her body is major.

His aggression is a huge turn on for her. She feels herself getting wetter and wetter; making him moan even more. His strokes are powerful and deep; with every thrust she slides closer and closer to the edge. She can't believe her arousal has rebuilt this fast. "Oh Fitz" she moans repeatedly; inspiring him to continue his performance. He feels himself rounding the corner and rushing toward the edge; he wants to hold back, but he can't. She feels him begin to pulsate; her excitement intensifies.

His pulsations trigger her clit to spasm and she starts squeezing him internally. He feels the contracting of her walls and it causes him to speed up. He begins pounding her harder and faster grunting and moaning heavily. She moans and grunts as well as she feels her body preparing to let go. "Oh yeah Fitz right there baby." He responds "MMMM I know what you like baby." "Oh God Yes You Do; Don't Stop" she begs. As their thrusts match up their orgasms are on the cusp and a flurry of thrusts later they both explode. The release is so strong they are paralyzed by orgasm for several minutes.


	121. Chapter 121

As their bodies return to normal he loosens his grip on her; she turns around to face him and they kiss as he holds her tight. As their kiss breaks she says "I love you." He smiles at her as he says "I love you too Livy." He kisses her lips once more; then they shower washing each other's backs. They then exit the shower to dress for the day.

As they dress she tells him about the date change for the interview taping; he agrees it does work out better for their travel plans. She then asks "how do you feel about the rallies today post announcement?" "I feel good; I don't think there will be any issues. But just in case Tom did change the protocols for the meet and greet sessions. He says we will play it by ear."

She agrees that is smart; they don't know how his constituents will receive him. "Just promise me you will listen to your security staff and follow the protocols." She says as she fixes his tie. He places his hands on her waist as she stares up at him; he sees the worry in her eyes. "Stop worrying Livy; I will be fine." She knows he will be well protected; but she can't help but worry. "Liv listen to me. No worrying okay?" His words break her from her thoughts and she says "okay no worrying Fitz." He kisses her lips lightly and they finish getting dressed.

After they dress he asks "so what's the plan for today with you?" She smiles and says "at your insistence you will be dropping me off at my doctor's office and Abby will pick me up." He smiles knowing she is a little mad that he will not let her walk around alone. "Liv it's the deal we struck. I won't force secret service on you; but you are not traveling around alone either. Now that we have announced our relationship it's going to be different. People may recognize you more. I just want you to be safe."

She knows he means well; she just doesn't like it. It feels like her independence is being taken. "I accept it because I agreed to it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He smiles at her and says "okay that's fair. What are you two doing after your appointment?" She replies I will be spending the day at OPA. Then meeting you at my apartment later tonight for the dinner party; secret service already has the address."

He sees the excitement in her eyes about the dinner party; he smiles at her and she asks "why are you looking at me like that?" He replies "no reason I just like seeing you happy." She strokes his face and says "you always make me happy baby. I am the happiest in the world when I am with you." Her words make him blush; she can get to him like no one else. As he kisses her lips he says "you make me unbelievably happy too Livy."

Their kissing session is broken up by a knock on the door; they walk into the living area and the door opens as Fitz says "come in." Tom steps in and says "good morning sir and mam the car is ready; we need to get going if we are going to beat the traffic." They both say good morning to him; they grab their belongings, and they proceed to the car.

He drops her off at her doctor's office; they share a quick kiss, swap I love you's and she goes inside. She checks in at the desk and takes a seat. She text's Abby to make sure she is still coming to pick her up; she replies back "yes I will be there in about an hour." She also sends the email she got from the network about the interview change to Cyrus. She asks him to advise Sally of the change and coordinate a meeting time to practice. But advising looking over the questions in the email they seem pretty basic. He replies letting her know he will take care of it.

As the waiting room fills she notices some people staring at her. Then she realizes; there is a newspaper on the table bearing her and Fitz's pictures. Just before her name is called a lady asks "excuse me are you Gov. Grant's girlfriend?" She smiles and says "yes I am."

The lady responds "wow you're a lucky woman. He is gorgeous." Liv smiles and laughs saying "yes I am; and on his behalf I thank you for the compliment. I hope he can count on your support in the election." The lady says "of course he can." Liv smiles and says "good he appreciates your vote." The woman smiles at her and Liv's name is called. As she turns to walk away she says good bye to her. However, she over hears the lady saying "I had no idea he was down with the swirl." Liv can't help but laugh as she walks by the nurse and receptionist who also hears the remark. The nurses both shake their heads and smile. People will say anything that comes to their minds Liv thinks to herself.

The nurse walks her into the exam room; she takes her vitals and weight. She sees she has gained about 5 pounds that are unaccounted for. This discovery let's her know she's not crazy. Her body is changing. She relays her latest symptoms and feelings to the nurse and she asks "could you be pregnant?" Liv swallows hard and says "I guess it's possible. I am active." The nurse smiles and says "okay then let's take a pregnancy test while we wait for Dr. Cole." Liv agrees and takes the test; her stomach is in knots. It's the longest two minutes of her life. However, the results show negative; she breathes a sigh of relief.

The nurse smiles at her noticing her response. "You can have a seat on the table; you will not be getting a pap today since you had one less than a year ago. But the doctor will do a basic exam and send you on your way. Were there any questions for me?" She replies "I need more pills I am running low on my prescription." "Okay if given the approval by the doctor I will call in a new batch for you okay?" Liv replies "okay thanks." She replies "no problem. I will step out and the doctor will be in to see you shortly." Liv smiles as the nurse leaves and she disrobes. She's thankful she has dodged the pregnancy thought that was looming in her head. But still isn't sure what's going on with her.

As she gets ready to climb onto the table she gets a text from Fitz letting her know he made it to the first event and that he misses her. She responds letting him know she misses him too. He replies with a smiley face and an I love you. She replies the same. As she puts down her phone she climbs onto the table waiting for the doctor. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door and Dr. Cole comes in.

"Hey Livy" she says greeting her with a quick hug as Liv replies "hey Lisa; how are you?" "I am doing very well thank you very much. We haven't seen each other socially in forever though." Liv agrees they don't spend much time together anymore their lives are so busy it's almost impossible to meet. "Yeah I am sorry; life has been crazy and is crazy busy right now."

"I'll bet it is girlfriend of the hottest presidential candidate we've ever seen." Her and Liv laugh and grin for a moment. "Although he is hot he is more than a pretty face trust me." Lisa looks at her and says "MMMHMM I bet, and you're enjoying all of the many facets that are him. But I am not mad girlfriend; you deserve happiness."


	122. Chapter 122

Liv smiles at her and appreciates the well wish. "Thank you Lisa; how are you and Kelly doing?" She smiles and says "we are doing really well; we are having baby talk." "That's great news; congratulations." "Thank you; we are really excited. When you get a breather we have got to get together." Liv agrees "yes we do; although I'm not sure when that will be. We do need to make it happen soon." Lisa agrees also with a nod and smile.

"Now that we are caught up socially; perhaps we should handle some business." She says as she washes her hands and dries them as she reads over the notes from the nurse. "So breast tenderness and nausea huh?" Says Lisa as she reads over the notes. "Yeah it started about 2 weeks ago; I don't have the nausea anymore, but the breast sensitivity is still hanging around. What do you think it is?" Lisa says "well you took a urine test and it was negative; but let's do an exam and I will see what else we can do to figure this out." She agrees and lays back on the table.

She gives her a basic exam checking her cervix and breasts. When she is done she says "I want to do a blood panel on you." Liv replies "why what's wrong?" Lisa smiles and says "it's not that anything is wrong I just want to make sure everything is okay. It doesn't hurt we just draw your blood and send you the results." Liv agrees to the blood draw; the nurse comes in and takes her blood and Lisa says good bye.

After the blood draw Liv dresses and when she goes out to the waiting room Abby is waiting for her. "Hey Abby" she says walking toward her as she stands and they hug. She replies "hey Livy." Neither one realize how much they missed the other until they see each other right now. The embrace breaks and they walk out to the car.

As they drive to OPA Abby fills her in on all of the office gossip about her and Fitz, about her and David's plight as pregnant parents, as well as the business side of things. Liv loves how fast she talks and how efficient she is; she can tell an hour long story in 30 minutes tops and not miss a detail.

They arrive at OPA; Abby tells her they are just in time for the morning staff meeting. So they go to the conference room; when they enter the room there is a banner hanging and her favorite bagels, and cupcakes are on the table. The banner says "welcome back Liv" and there is a huge card signed by all of her employees that reads "greatest boss ever."

The banner, the card, and everyone standing up screaming surprise with Huck standing up front makes her feel extremely blessed and happy. "Awe thank you all so much. I missed you all too. I'm sorry I will only be here for today though. Now I'm home sick." "You're welcome" says Quinn. "After that bonus you gave us we had to give you something to show you our appreciation Liv" says Harrison. Stephen chimes in saying "yes I agree; a very classy move on your part boss. My wife's shopping fund thanks you."

They all laugh as she exchanges hugs with everyone and they all have a seat with a bagel, donut, or cupcake in hand. The meeting is very productive; Liv is really impressed with how well things have been going in her absence. She watches as Stephen and Harrison shoulder the responsibility equally; there's great showmanship and professionalism between them.

She looks on like a proud mama watching her children play nice together with success. They cover all of the cases they are working right now and Liv is very pleased to know they have closed every case they've taken. It makes her feel more settled with her decision. She knows that she made the right choice of who will be the overseer in her absence when she steps away. This experiment proves it tenfold.

After the meeting is done she reminds them of the dinner party at her house tonight. They all agree to be there without fail to meet her new beau and spend some social time with her too. Everyone agrees they need to get going to start their day; she goes to her office to look over some files Stephen told her were waiting for her. She gets to her office and Dana says "good morning Liv." Liv replies "good morning Dana." As she walks into her office she sees a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower. Before she reads the card she knows the sender. But she reads it anyway; "missing you, love always Fitz."

She is caught in her smiling gaze as Abby walks in and interrupts her thoughts. "What beautiful flowers." Liv replies "yeah they are; thank you." Abby sees the smile on her face and says "Liv I am so happy for you." Liv smiles and replies "thank you Abby. I am happy for me too. I feel like I'm dreaming." "Well you're not dreaming honey; that smile he has on your face is proof. I have never seen you this happy." She grins and blushes; then shakes herself out of her love stupor.

"So what's up did you come up here for something?" "Yes I wanted to let you know the food will be arriving at your apartment at 6:00pm so I think we should leave around 5:00pm to meet them." Liv replies "that's fine; I want to pick up some wine on the way home if that's okay." But instantly feels bad because Abby can't drink.

Abby sees her expression and says "it's fine Liv just make sure there's apple juice and water available for me." Liv smiles and says "okay we can get some more when we stop for wine. By the way you look great Abby; you're starting to show a little." Abby grins and says "thank you; I'm excited Liv it feels amazing to know I'm growing a baby inside me."

Liv smiles because she is so glad to see Abby taking to motherhood; "it's a pretty amazing act Abby. You're going to be the best mother." Abby smiles and says "awe thanks Livy; but you have to agree to help me. I don't know anything about anything." Liv laughs and says "how did I get to be the expert I don't have any kids either?" Abby says "well you've got nephews and a niece; plus you are a natural Liv you are going to be a great mom too." Liv smiles at her and says "well I will do my best to help and thanks I surely hope to be."

"I'm sure you will be. Changing topics I wanted to ask you; how is Fitz doing after his father's passing?" She takes a breath and says "he's doing well. They were able to make amends and clear the air before he died and I think that took a tremendous weight off of his shoulders." Abby says "that's good; and how are you doing?" She smiles and says "I am really good; happy and just living life." Abby smiles and says "well I am very glad all is well for both of us right now. That doesn't happen often. I am going to enjoy it while it lasts" she says as she gets up. "Amen" says Liv. "I will see you later I have a heavy work load today." Liv says "okay see you later" as she walks out.


	123. Chapter 123

Being back in her old office felt odd yet comfortable; she looks around at her surroundings and settles in. After a few minutes of silence she begins to go through the files Stephen left on her desk. It takes her all morning; but she reviews the files and sends him her remarks on all of them electronically. She suddenly remembers she didn't thank Fitz for the flowers; she also wonders how things are going with him on the trail today.

She sends him a text thanking him for the thoughtful gesture and promising to thank him even more later without words. As he prepares to walk out onto the stage his phone buzzes. He sees it's a message from Liv; he reads it and smiles. Sally steps up next to him and sees his smile. "My my she's got you all tripped up huh?"

Fitz looks over at her and says "yeah I guess you could say that." Sally replies "that's a good thing; don't ever lose it. Once you do you may not ever get it back." He takes her advice as he replies to Liv. But he also feels sorry for her to a degree. Her comment makes him realize he hasn't seen her husband yet. Before he can respond they are ushered out onto the platform.

The first stop is in Virginia; the house is packed with tons of people. Sally and Fitz lay out their platform. They have an open discussion driven by audience provided questions. They work together beautifully and the crowd responds very well. Cyrus and Jennifer stand on the side lines critiquing their performances and taking notes for improvements.

They like Fitz; but they take a strong shine to Sally. He sees it and allows her to take the lead in discussions. At the end of the rally the crowd wants to do a meet and greet; Tom clears them to do it and they meet with a few voters. They shake hands and kiss babies; a true political event and they have a blast.

The day flies by and they get through all 3 of the rallies scheduled without a hitch; however, he misses Liv terribly. Despite how well they did today he cannot wait to get home to her. They have been texting back and forth all day; but it's not the same. He's never felt like this about any woman; she is completely dominating his thoughts and he is doing nothing to shake it. The ride back to DC is about 45 minutes long and he is chomping at the bit to get back to the hotel so he can change and meet her at her apartment.

Cyrus and Jennifer both discus the interview they will be taping tomorrow and they both agree there is really no need for extensive prep. However, they will at least go over the questions individually. When Cyrus gets in the car with Fitz to head back to DC he says "hey that was a great turn out." Fitz agrees "yes it was I think we did well."

"We did do very well; I will have the poll numbers tomorrow so we can chart our numbers accurately though. Shifting gears; we really need to go over these 20/20 questions. I figured we can cover them on the ride back." Fitz would rather not cover the questions right now; but he thinks maybe it will shorten the ride.

Cyrus poses the questions and after reviewing them all he also sees what Liv is saying. The questions are basic; nothing too involved. He's already confirmed he and Liv's relationship publically so it will be a piece of cake. He puts away the questions and asks. "So what are you and Liv doing tonight?" Fitz replies "we are having dinner at her apartment with her OPA family." "How about you?" Cyrus replies "James and I have tickets to see swan lake and going to dinner." "Sounds like a nice night out. You should enjoy it." "Yeah I will I'm sure; swan lake is a fantastic production." Their conversation ends because they are pulling up to the hotel. They exit the car and go their separate ways.

Fitz goes upstairs and changes and just before he prepares to leave he notices a card on the table from the hotel. It's a reminder about the other gift he has for Liv. The flowers are just a token; she's going to flip over this gift. He grabs it out of the fridge and he texts her letting her know he is on his way as he leaves out going to the waiting car.

As Liv and Abby walk across the lobby of her building she gets a text from Fitz saying he is on his way. She smiles and Abby catches her. "Do you to always captivate each other this way?" Liv laughs and says "what do you mean?" "Liv you have been nursing your phone all day; smiling at the phone giggling like a school girl every time I see you." She looks at her and says "is it that bad?" Abby laughs and says "yeah it is; but I'm just busting your balls. It's cute that you two are so caught up in each other. Just don't forget it's a whole world out there that needs to be included sometimes." Liv gets her drift. Standing in the hallway at her penthouse apartment door the feeling is surreal; as she opens the door her and Abby walk inside. They both go to the kitchen to put down the bags. But when Liv comes out of the kitchen and walks back into the living room she stands in the middle of the floor looking around.

It's been 5 months since she has been home; it seems so different. She walks around looking at everything like it's her first time here. Abby laughs at her and says jokingly "look around make yourself at home." Liv laughs and says "whatever Abby." She does want to take a moment to soak up her environment; but before she can get too comfortable there is a knock on the door. It's the food delivery' they are a tad early. Abby lets them in; they set up the serving trays for the hor'dourves, prep the main course for serving, as well as dress and set the table.

When they are done the table is dressed and set beautifully and the food looks and smells delicious. She looks at her watch and knows Fitz will be there soon. She thanks the caterers and tips them as they leave; Abby then decides now would be a good time to go home and get ready. Once she leaves Liv goes to freshen up and changes her clothes; she puts on a fitted short red dress with matching heels. She twists up her hair in the back and spiral curls the front. At second glance she impresses herself with the finished look.

As she walks out of the bedroom she hears a knock at the door; she looks out the peep hole and sees Tom standing in the hall. She opens the door and Tom gives her a look she's never seen before. She takes it as a compliment that her attire gets a reaction out of him. He steps to the side and Fitz turns to face her coming off the elevator. As she stands in the door way their eyes meet and the look on his face is one of great excitement.

He walks through the doorway as she steps back to let him in. He's wearing a light blue dressy open collar shirt with a pair of navy slacks. His hair is curly like she likes it and he's clean shaven. As he steps closer to her she closes the door behind him. He's staring at her and she loves it; he has intense fire in his eyes. She sees the bag in his hand and he puts it down on the table. He steps closer to her as she still stands by the door. As he approaches her she feels her arousal rising already and he hasn't touched her yet. He slides his hands around her waist and she looks up at him; he pulls her close as he slides his hand down onto her ass.


	124. Chapter 124

She moans slightly; the heat is rising. He smiles at her and says "hi" she smiles and says "hi." "I want to kiss you; but I may not be able to stop." She echoes his sentiments and says "if you do I won't stop you." Their lips touch and it's like an explosion occurs; they can't stop themselves. The heat index in the room is past hot its on hell and they both feel it.

Their hearts are pounding and the blood is rushing through their bodies; he lifts her up and she gasps as she wraps her legs around his waist. He grinds against her with her pinned against the wall as he kisses on her neck. "Oh Fitz" she moans. She feels his erection against her and her arousal hits its ceiling. "Stop" she whispers; he stops and looks at her as he asks "what's wrong we've got time?" She smiles and says "let's go to my room; it's at the end of the hall" she points. He grins at her and hurriedly walks down the hall carrying her.

As they enter the room he lays her on the bed; he removes his clothes and throws them on the chair in the corner. She hands him her dress and he tosses it too. She smiles at him as he climbs on top of her noticing she's removed her bra and panties already. He smiles lustfully as he says "damn I missed you." She smiles and says "I missed you too." He kisses her and her body is on fire.

She wants him so bad; it's like the first time they had sex. She wanted him so badly that she couldn't think of anything else. They kiss sloppily as he slides inside her swiftly and forcefully. They sync into rhythm instantly and their motion entrances both of them. The moans of pleasure and intensity fill the air along with the sweating and swearing.

His pace is perfect; he's satisfying her beyond measure as usual. Her wetness has him hypnotized; the harder he thrusts the wetter she gets and he loves it. She sees the enjoyment in his eyes as he sucks on her breasts; yet still pounding her mercilessly. He feels her body tension increase as her arousal spikes. He knows her nipples are her hot spot. He latches onto her left nipple trapping it between his lips and his tongue. Her back arches and her breathing hitches. She moans his name loudly and then he feels her body tension dissipate as she screams "Oh baby MMM."

He feels a gush of warmth mid stroke; the warmth sends him into the fast lane. His pace increases as he strokes her through her orgasm; he normally slows down to let her enjoy her orgasm. But he can't help it; it feels too good he can't slow down and he can't stop. She's slipperier than baby oil on a tiled floor; they are both entrapped in intense merriment.

Despite her recent climax she slides out of her orgasmic state and feels her arousal about to hit the ceiling again. Her body is responding to his high powered thrusts, aggression and grunting. She feels him beginning to pulsate; it causes her clit to twitch.

She feels his arousal sliding closer and closer to the edge and she's right there with him. He moans "oh Livy MMM Baby Damn." She responds "OOOOOh Fitz MMMM." He feels her falling with him and after two more thrusts they fall together.

Their releases are long and ample; he lays on top of her with both of them completely spent. They kiss romantically as she strokes his face; he stares at her and she stares back at him. She says "I missed you so much I didn't know how much until I saw you."

He smiles and says "I thought about you all day; I couldn't wait to get back to you." His remark makes her think of Abby's comment. So she says "come on we have to shower and get dressed again before the guests arrive." He groans; "but I don't want to; I want to stay in bed with you." She smiles at him and says "baby come on; I will make it up to you later. I want you to meet my other family."

He agrees to get up; they shower and dress quickly. As they walk out of the bedroom there is a knock at the door. As he walks behind her he stares at her ass and her body overall in her dress. When they make it into the living room he grabs her and says "you look absolutely stunning Livy. In case I didn't tell you." She smiles at him and says "thank you baby; you look dashingly handsome yourself." He smiles at her and they share a quick kiss.

As she opens the door she checks her watch and sees its 7:45; their first dinner guest has arrived. When she opens the door she sees it's Harrison and Dana. "Hey come on in you two are the first ones here" says Liv. Fitz stands by the couch and walks over to greet them half way.

"Hello Harrison and Dana. I am Fitz" he says as he extends his hand to both of them with a smile. Harrison shakes his hand with a smile and says "hello Fitz I have heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you." "Like wise" says Fitz. Liv sees them greeting one another and asks them to have a seat; she then sees the bag Fitz left on the table.

"Fitz what's this?" She says as she looks in the bag. She then looks up at him as he approaches her and wraps her arms around his neck giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you baby; it's my favorite." He smiles and says "I know and you're welcome." 'What did he get you Liv?" Asks Dana. "My favorite red wine in the world." "Good gift; nice touch Fitz" says Harrison. "Thank you I try."

"I am going to put this in the fridge; I think we should open this instead of the one I bought today" she says. "Help yourselves to the hor' dourves on the coffee table guys." She says as she walks into the kitchen. Moments later there is another knock at the door; Fitz answers it since she's in the kitchen. When he opens the door it's a group of people; he isn't sure who they are, but says "Hello I'm Fitz come in." In walks Quinn, Huck, Georgia, and Stephen. As they walk in they all shake his hand and say hello as Liv comes out of the kitchen to greet them.

She says hello to everyone and ushers them over to the sitting area with all of the hor' dourves on the table. As everyone gets comfortable and starts to eat, there is one more knock at the door. This time Liv answers. "Hey Abby, hey David." They come in and are greeted by everyone including Fitz. The mood is cheerful and fun; everyone is sipping on Liv's favorite wine, eating and talking. Harrison watches Fitz and Liv together. He smiles because he sees how good they look together and how happy she is. Her smile is beaming in his presence.


	125. Chapter 125

After a few more minutes of socializing Liv calls everyone to the table to eat. Dinner is served and everyone digs in; the food is delicious and the conversation is light and fun. There is some campaign talk and some talk about politics; but there is also some sports talk as well as questions about Liv and Fitz.

Fitz appears comfortable and is his normal charming self; she can tell that everyone likes him even Stephen. He and Fitz talk for a good thirty minutes about soccer; Stephen being English is in heaven so that conversation is all the rage for him. Liv Georgia, Abby, Dana, and Quinn huddle up talking about fashion and television shows. While Huck and Harrison watch the game on television and make comments about the players. Everyone is pretty much doing their own thing, but they are doing it cohesively.

It's a fun time had by all; after dessert the crowd begins to dwindle. Georgia and Stephen have to go to relieve their babysitter. Then slowly, but surely the group begins to dissolve. The last guests are Harrison and Dana. Liv and Dana have a great time continuing to talk about school since they share the same alma mater. Liv notices Harrison and Fitz hitting it off well discussing sports and entertainment topics. She is very happy to see that he and Fitz are getting along.

Before they leave Harrison tells Liv "you made a great choice; he's a good guy." Liv smiles and says "thanks you have made a great choice too. Dana is a sweetheart and she really likes you." Harrison smiles and says "yeah she's definitely turning out to be the one." Liv has never heard him talk about a woman this way. "It's great when you find love isn't it?" He replies "yeah it is."

He looks at his watch and says "wow it's getting late; we'd better go. Dana are you ready?" She looks back at him while sitting on the couch watching the game with Fitz and says "sure whenever you are." "Okay well let's go I have that early meeting tomorrow." She smiles and jokingly says "yes dear." They are very cute together thinks Liv. They say good bye and Harrison is sure to shake Fitz's hand as they leave.

After they leave Liv removes her shoes and sits down next to Fitz on the couch. He's watching the end of a basketball game. He looks over at her and lifts his arm so she can lay on him. He kisses her on the cheek and says "that was fun; I had a good time. Your OPA group is very cool." "They like you too; even Abby likes you and she doesn't like anyone." Fitz laughs and says "well that is an accomplishment." She laughs with him and kisses his lips quickly.

She settles in next to him as he watches the rest of the game; then he helps her clean up after the party. She appreciates his help; the moment makes her think of domestic life with him. She smiles to herself thinking this feels really right. His words break her train of thought. "Where do these go?" He asks holding the wine glasses. She smiles and says "they go in the cabinet behind you." He turns around, puts them away, and asks "are we done?" She looks around and says "yes it looks like we are done."

She takes his hand and leads him out of the kitchen and back into the living room. She turns on her docking station with her IPod in it and presses play as she says "I want you to dance with me." He smiles at her as he hears the lyrics from Luther Vandross' "Here and Now" fill the air. She walks over to him and he takes her into his arms.

They dance for the first time closely and lovingly. She feels like the world stops in this moment. She rests her head on his chest as she clasps her hands around his neck. He then wraps his arms around her waist. He holds her body with such care; she can feel the love between them flowing back and forth throughout the dance.

She looks up at him toward the end of the song and stares into his eyes; she says "your eyes are so beautiful." "Thank you; so are yours." She smiles and says "I have plain brown eyes. Yours are the prettiest deepest blue I've ever seen." He smiles and says "there is absolutely nothing plain about you Liv; everything about you is special. I love everything about you." Her heart flutters; he is absolutely the sweetest man she's ever known; he can always find the right words to make her heart skip a beat.

With a huge smile on her face she says "thank you for always making me feel special." "You're welcome; you deserve to feel special because you are very special Livy. Your incredibly special to me." He kisses her deeply and romantically as she melts into his arms. The moment is perfect and extraordinary. Four songs later they agree they should go now or they will never leave. She changes into something more comfortable preparing to go back to the hotel. Before they go he says "are you sure you don't want to stay here longer. It's your home." Smiling she says "wherever you are is my home Fitz." He kisses her lightly on the lips with a smile matching hers as they walk out the door.

When they get back to the hotel they walk in and go straight to the bedroom. As they undress and prepare for bed he asks her "hey how was your doctor's visit?" She sighs and says "it was good; Lisa and I did some catching up. We really need to have lunch or something I miss her." Fitz smiles and says "well did you actually get an exam or did you just use it as a social visit?" She smiles and says "we handled business too; I checked out fine. She even ran a pregnancy test to be thorough and it was negative."

He smiles as he walks over to her while she is looking in the mirror. He stands behind her and says "good to know I guess I have to keep trying." She shakes her head at him and smiles as she says "well there is plenty of fun in trying." He smiles at her and says "practice makes perfect."

He pulls her close to him and kisses her neck as he hugs her from behind. Just as she turns around to face him his cell rings; it's Cyrus. She smiles and says "go ahead and answer it." He shakes his head and grabs his phone as he answers. "Yes Cyrus."

He replies "sorry to call so late; but I had to tell you that we got the energy group contribution and all 7 of the major newspaper outlets in Virginia." Fitz is pleasantly surprised; "that's excellent news Cyrus thanks for calling to tell me." Cyrus smiles and says "you're welcome I just wanted to give you great news before bed; I will see you tomorrow." "Thanks again Cyrus goodnight."


	126. Chapter 126

Liv hears him on the phone; when he hangs up he says "Cy called with good news." "Really what?" She asks as she is now lying in bed. "We got the backing from the energy group as well as all seven of the major papers in Virginia." Liv sits up and says "wow that is fantastic Fitz; I guess your day was great on the trail huh?" He smiles and says "it was pretty good; especially in Virginia. They really liked Sally so I let her field most of the questions. She really came through for us. I can see how having her on the ticket is beginning to pay off."

She is happy to hear that everything went well in her absence; while he's talking her attention deviates. He's walking toward her naked. He sees her staring at him and sees her lick her lips as he approaches the bed. He realizes she's not listening to him. When he gets in the bed she grabs him and pulls him in for a kiss.

He breaks the kiss and says "did you hear anything I said?" She looks at him and says "I'm sorry no I didn't; I was distracted." He smiles at her and asks "what distracted you?" She smiles and slides her hand atop his thigh; he feels her hand movement. But before he can reply she takes a hold of him and massages him intensely. "This is what distracted me." The look on his face tells her he is enjoying her touch. He kisses her deeply as she continues to massage him.

He moans her name between kisses; her touch is dreamlike. Her grip is firm and strong; but its pleasurable. His moans are turning her on; she can tell that his arousal is peaking, which excites her greatly. She feels him kissing and licking her neck and now she feels her arousal spiking. Feeling the need to have him inside her she rolls him over on his back and straddles him. He smiles at her lustfully as he massages her breasts; her nipples are so sensitive that she feels her body preparing to release.

As she slides down onto him; he squeezes her breasts as he watches her reaction. Moments later she is flowing like a water fall and reveling in orgasm. Her moans and wetness increases his desire; she's so wet he is slipping in and out of a dream state of pleasure with every thrust. She hears him moaning her name and feels his grip on her waist. The power in his hands in conjunction with the strength of his thrusts is enthralling.

He feels her motion and enjoys it immensely; she's working her hips in a way that keeps him moaning incessantly as he approaches climax. She feels her body also preparing for release. Her clit is spasming and her tension level is idling high. She quickens her pace and their thrusts fall in line; after several thrusts they both let go first her then him.

As they kiss blissfully he rolls her over on her back; still inside her kissing her deeply. She looks in his eyes and sees he is still entranced; he begins to thrust again. She's gushy wet as he prefers; she can feel the tension in his body and knows he needs to pound her. He is working up to it to see if she's ready. His looming aggression turns her on; she wants no she needs to feel him pound her out.

To escalate him to where she knows he wants to go; she increases her sexy talk to motivate him. Her words have the desired effect. He lifts her legs and puts them both on his shoulders as he thrusts with a great cadence. His motion is causing her to experience intense pleasure; her wetness is increasing much to their delight. She moans "oh yeah get it baby."

He enjoys her words of encouragement and uses them as fuel. The more she talks the faster he thrusts. She feels her climax is on the edge and so is his; his pulsation starts and his aggression level spikes. He suddenly drops one of her legs and pins the other back behind her head.

He's hammering her like a man possessed and she is enraptured moaning and grunting with him. The intensity is insane; they are both sweating and moaning perpetually as they feel themselves sliding off the edge. Several thrusts later they fall into the sea of euphoria as they both expel a series of grunts and moans. They are trapped by orgasm initially; he's unable to move. He kisses on her neck and they kiss playfully until he's able to move. The moment is sweet and loving as their fingers are still intertwined. They smile at each other; he moves to lay behind her. Nothing is said no words are needed they just cuddle as they relax and eventually fall asleep together.

Fitz awakes after he reaches over and doesn't feel Liv lying next to him; he looks around and she is not in bed. He looks at the clock and sees its 8:00am; he wonders where she is. He then sees her phone is gone and the door leading to the living room is closed.

He gets up and goes out into the living room; he sees her sitting on the couch talking on the phone. She looks up and sees him; she smiles and says "hold on ladies." "Hey baby did I wake you?" He looks at her and says "yeah by not being next to me. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry babe; I was just catching up with Zoe and Ellie. It's been forever since we have talked." He looks at her, smiles and says "okay I will leave you alone. Tell them I said hello. Don't forget we will be leaving at 11:00 because of the interview."

"Yes I know my bag is semi packed I will be done soon; thanks for your understanding" she says as she stands up and kisses him. He grabs her ass and pulls her back in for another kiss. She almost forgets she's on the phone until she hears Ellie cough. No doubt she is reminding her she is still on the phone.

Her and Fitz smile and she says "I am almost done." He says "okay." She watches him walk away and tries to regain focus on her phone call. She suddenly hears her name being called in unison. She snaps out of her trance and says "yeah I'm here."

Her sisters laugh at her and Zoe says "I bet you're here. Girl we will let you go. I just wanted to let you know how the job was going and catch you up on me and Ellie's adventures." Liv laughs and says "well thank you again for calling me I really miss you guys." Ellie says "you're welcome sissy" we will talk to you later love you.


	127. Chapter 127

She replies with I love you both too and they hang up. Liv is happy her sisters are having a good time together. It was also good to catch up with them. Zoe is doing well at her new job and Ellie is enjoying her company. She can't wait to see them in three weeks for her and Ellie's birthday party.

Her thoughts are broken by a text from Abby telling her how fun the dinner party was and how happy she is for her and Fitz. Liv smiles and replies to her thanking her for coming and letting her know she appreciates her support. After her response to her she sees an array of texts she missed last night; everyone at the party sent her a text. She reads all of them and responds to them individually. She feels the immense love and support from them; it really warms her heart.

Her moment is broken by the sound of Fitz moving around in the bedroom; so she gets up and goes in to see what he's doing. When she walks in she sees that he is packing. She walks over to him; as she puts her arms around his waist she says "did I miss my chance for morning nooky?" He laughs and turns to face her as he says "no you didn't; I am awake so I figured I would get this done now so I would have more time to play with you before we leave." She giggles and says "I like the way you think." They kiss briefly; then she joins him packing her things as well.

They both get done within a half hour. After wheeling her bag out to the living area she returns to the bedroom. He swoops her up to collect on his promise. She smiles at him as he playfully tosses her onto the bed and she giggles with excitement. Her face becomes more serious when she feels his erection against her thigh. She smiles lustfully and he stares at her feeling her desire for him.

He grips her thighs tightly and pulls her down to him; she feeds off of his aggression and loves it. He spreads her legs apart and lays on top of her as he kisses her deeply. He subsequently lifts her leg and slides into her without warning. The kiss breaks as she moans "Oh Shiiiit." She moans as he begins a pounding assault on her. The capacity of his thrusts draws her in; she can't stop watching him stroke her.

The sight of his motion is making her arousal spike; he's watching her watch him please her and it's making his arousal spike too. She feels herself getting wetter; she sees him biting his bottom lip. She touches his mouth with her hand and he begins to suck her fingers. The feeling of his tongue and lips wrapped around her fingers adds to her arousal. He feels her body tension rising and she starts to thrust from below.

He feels her arousal spiking as well as his own; he begins to pulsate ridiculously. She feels he's close too and is ready for the payoff; his pace increases and their thrusts synchronize. She drops her hands to his waist as she grips him for dear life. He is pummeling her with extreme pleasure and power and she is about to explode.

She feels his tension level and aggression spike along with her own; her climax dances on the edge until they both release simultaneously. His aggression is so high it takes a moment for him to calm down releasing her from his grip. She lays patiently and then feels him let go of her leg and lay next to her. As they catch their breaths she looks at him and says "damn that was amazing baby." He smiles and says "I agree; you are amazing." She smiles at him and gives him a kiss for his comment.

They lay for few minutes before getting up to shower and dress; it's the first day of the Grant/Langston campaign road trip and it's sure to be eventful. They have the 20/20 interview today at 1:00pm. Then it will be a 3 week campaign stint on the east coast that will end with them in New York. They agree to visit her parents while they are there, which makes Liv very happy that he will get to see her family home.

Before walking out the door she gives him the once over and as always he looks devilishly handsome. He's wearing his hair curly and has that clean shaven look. He sees her admiring him, but asks anyway. "How do I look?" She replies "you look fantastic as always." He smiles at her and says "I like your dress you look very first lady like; why not do the interview with me?" She looks at him thinking he's joking. But she soon sees he's not.

"Fitz you can't be serious." "Why can't I be serious Liv?" She looks at him and says "we need the focus to be on the campaign not us. That's why I didn't come onto the platform when you confirmed the relationship. People will see us together, but we don't need to do an interview together. It will take away from the campaign's focus. Sally's husband will not be appearing on camera either so it will be fine." He sees her point; but when she mentions Sally's husband he pulls her close.

He says to her "I don't know what's going on between them; but I never want to be where they are. We will always support each other and always be there for each other no matter what." She looks at him and realizes he's picked up on the distance between Sally and her husband. "Baby we are not them and they are not us. We are fine and will be fine; don't worry. I am always here for you."

He appreciates the confirmation of their commitment to each other. They take the last hour to discuss the interview and he agrees that she doesn't need to be on camera. They also come up with an answer for the question when it arises. She is happy he understands her position on her not being a part of the interview.

They arrive at the network building about 45 minutes before the interview begins. When they walk into the green room Fitz sees Daniel Douglas for the first time since his father's funeral. He walks over to him and shakes his hand; they talk for a moment pleasantly and he returns to be by Liv's side.

"I am surprised to see him here" he says to Liv. "Don't be Fitz he's showing up for her. It's what he's supposed to do." He agrees that is what a spouse is supposed to do; he's just fulfilling his obligation. His thoughts are broken by Jennifer, one of Sally's staffers and Cyrus' conversation. They are arguing about whether they should address a recent attack by Reston's campaign or not during the interview.

Liv walks over to both of them and calms them down; Fitz and Sally join the group. Liv asks "Cyrus what's the problem?" He hands her a quote from Reston talking about Sally now riding the immorality train by joining the Grant ticket. It's a knock at Cyrus for being gay and the fact that Liv and Fitz are dating and probably subsequently intimate pre-marriage. Liv looks at the quote and says "we only respond to it if it's bought up. We don't bring it up." Jennifer thinks for a moment and then says "okay that makes sense. We will formulate an answer though so you will be ready if asked." Liv replies "yes you will be ready to answer the question. Because it's likely you'll be asked." Sally says "what do I say?" Liv thinks for a moment and then gives her an answer to use. They all agree it's a good response.


	128. Chapter 128

Sally agrees with Liv's proposed response and says "yes we must keep this about the campaign and not about the silliness that Reston and others will try to make the focus. I will not be party to dirty politics." They all agree with her statement.

A few minutes later they are summoned to come down to the studio; they prepare to go on stage. He goes into the make-up chair and the artist is smiling so much she can hardly focus. She is obviously smitten by Fitz and Liv is getting annoyed and a little jealous. He can see her emotions on her face as she watches from across the room.

He kind of likes her being jealous; but doesn't do or say anything to fan the flames. He allows the artist to finish and he says "thank you." He gets out of the chair and walks over to Liv planting a huge kiss on her in front of the make-up artist.

Liv smiles when the kiss ends and he says "I only have eyes for you Livy." She touches his face and says "was my jealousy that obvious?" He smiles and says "yeah it was; but it was cute. Did my kiss help?" She giggles and says "yes it did; it always does." They share a smile as he takes her hand and leads her toward the stage. Liv looks back at the make-up artist and sees her looking quite embarrassed and upset. So she flashes her a smirk as she walks away with Fitz.

When they reach the stage; Liv checks his look again. She's thankful that she wears color stay lipstick so he doesn't have lipstick on his lips. He looks very presidential and she is very excited for him. He feels her energy; they stare at each other for a moment as Cyrus walks up to them. He breaks their attention by saying "they are ready to roll." They are all smiles as he leans in to kiss her once more. Then he turns to walk onto the stage.

The interview is cut into three segments; one of each of them and one together. They answer the questions wonderfully; even the ones that are thrown in as a surprise. Sally field's the questions about her marriage and quantified her position on gay marriage and abortion like a political diva. She also did very well addressing the accusations by Reston bought up by the interviewer. The interviewer was very impressed; she bought her A game for this appearance and it really showed.

Fitz also did a phenomenal job; the questions about him and Liv come fast and furious. Liv and Cy normally worry about his temper staying in check; but he pulls it off without breaking a sweat. He also dazzles the interviewer with his views on various political topics, and he addresses some claims by Reston that come up. He honestly appears unshakable in the interview; much to their delight and Liv hopes to the dismay of Reston's hopes when it airs.

Watching the interview gets her thinking; she texts Huck and asks him to put together a file on Reston. She wants to know what's in his closet since he is clearly digging deep into theirs. She doesn't like the insinuation that them being together is somehow a ploy.

The first time she heard it she ignored it. But now it's pissing her off. Huck replies letting her know he will have a file for her in 24 hours. When the interview is over Sally and Fitz come off the stage and are met with great praise from everyone. The excitement from everyone energizes them as they start their official campaign tour.

Over the next three weeks the campaign trail is grueling, but it's productive. They are making major headway in many of the blue states. It's believed their success is attributed to the successful launch of their social media blitz. Fitz now has over two million followers between all of his social media applications. Liv is super surprised and excited that he's mastered how to operate the different sites too. As of late he actively posts his own quotes and pictures without her or the other staff harassing him to do it. He's enjoying the task, which makes it fun.

Stop after stop they are excelling in record numbers on this tour; they have also produced substantial turn out numbers in all of the last 15 states they have visited. One of the best showings was in Ohio; a state that in the last 16 years has been instrumental in selecting the next president. The excitement around the campaign is tremendous; all of a sudden no one remembers the announcement about him and Liv and the conversation is all about politics. Her plan is working like gang busters; they are making politics the topic not their relationship.

The tour isn't too uneventful; there have been some attacks by the Reston camp challenging Fitz's military record, attacking his wealth, and as of late accusing him of pandering to African Americans by dating Liv. This accusation lit a fire under Fitz to say the least. Normally Liv and Cyrus don't like him being angry in public. However, they used it to their advantage. The result was him slaughtering Reston in their last two debates. The information Huck gathers for her helps them significantly in the debates.

After losing the last two debates Senator Reston is beyond livid; he's thrown everything he has at the Grant Campaign. Between the debate losses and the airing of the 20/20 interview the Grant Campaign is beating them significantly in the court of public opinion. As he relays his disgust for their current position in the polls his campaign manager reminds him of their dirty tactics against the Grant Campaign.

"Do you really think that is the reason we are losing?" His manager Joseph replies "yes I do. I told you our best bet is to keep the attacks above board. Go after his politics not him or his personal life." Reston finally agrees to stop with all of the public personal attacks because they are not working. He also wants to fire his campaign manager; but how will that work four months away from the election? He knows he's stuck and decides to do the best he can through the general election. He keeps his campaign staff unchanged and they work to find ways to combat the Grant campaign based on the issues.

As the tour comes to an end they head into New York; it's their last campaign stop before heading to Middle America. It's 9:00pm and the bus pulls into the parking lot of their hotel. Fitz wakes Liv letting her know it's time to get off the bus. She wakes with a smile; he kisses her lips sweetly. "Hey sleepy head time to get up." She yawns and sits up "I guess I was tired huh?" "You could say that; one minute we are talking and the next you're snoring." "I don't snore." She hears Cyrus say "uhm yes you do; it's not loud, but you do." Liv laughs and says "I'll take your word for it."

As they step onto the elevator to go to their room he says "you may want to check your phone it buzzed a few times while you were sleeping." She grabs her phone as they walk into their suite. She sees some missed calls from her parents. He sees her intensely looking at her phone and then sees her making a call. "Everything okay Liv?" She replies "I don't know it's my parents who were calling. I'm calling them back now." She calls their number and her mother answers "hey there Livy we've been calling you." Liv walks over to the couch and sits down. "Hey mama sorry I was sleeping I just woke up; what's going on?"


	129. Chapter 129

"Just woke up are you feeling okay?" "Yes mama I am fine we are on a bus so it's easy to fall asleep." Her mother agrees and says "okay well I was just calling to confirm the dinner plans for tomorrow." "Oh we should be there around 1:00pm we are coming straight from the rally." She replies "Okay that will be fine; that means you two will be able to spend lots of time with us before dinner." Liv replies "yeah that's what I figured too." "Oh okay that will be nice. I will be looking forward to it." "Me too mama." Her mother smiles and says "well that's all I wanted baby I will let you go I have to get dinner on the table for your father he'll be home soon." "Okay mama talk to you tomorrow; I love you." She replies "I love you too; bye."

They hang up and Liv sits back on the couch; she hears a knock at the door and looks back to see Fitz opening it. A food service cart comes in and Liv gets a little excited; she is starving. He walks over to her and puts down her tray on the table. "Here you go Livy I got you something to eat" he says as he places the tray on the coffee table.

"Thank you baby I appreciate it" she says as she puckers her lips up for a kiss. He gives her a quick kiss; he grabs his food off the cart, and then sits down next to her. "What's going on with your parents?" Liv laughs and says "nothing mama is just excited about our visit tomorrow that's all." He smiles and says "I'm sure she is; she misses you." "I know I miss her too."

He looks at her and says "how are you feeling?" She responds "I am fine just tired that's all." "Yeah because you're working too hard Livy; you need to utilize the aids that we have on staff for some of your work load." She knows he's right but it's hard for her to delegate sometimes.

"You're right I will do a better job of sharing the load going forward I promise." He shakes his head at her and says "I'll believe it when I see it Liv." She hears the doubt dripping from his words. "Seeing is believing so I am going to make a believer out of you I promise." Says Liv smiling. He smiles as he says "you're lucky I'm in love with you." "Yes I agree I am" she says teasing him.

As they finish their food; she puts her head in his lap as he watches television. As she flips through her phone she notices other missed calls; she realizes that the upload to the network for her new phone is finally complete. At one of their previous stops a few days ago she inconveniently dropped her phone in the toilet. So she didn't have a chance to get a new one until earlier today; surprisingly all of her information didn't fully upload immediately.

As she goes through her emails she sees 3 emails from her doctor's office. She reads them and they all ask her to call the office for a discussion about her results. Fitz sees her expression and says "what's wrong Livy?" She says "Lisa asked me to call the office to discuss my lab results." He looks at her and then the clock and says "just call her at home."

She takes a breath and dials the number. She puts the call on speaker; after a few rings Lisa picks up. "Well my goodness thank you for finally calling me back. Do you ever check your voice mail or email?" Liv laughs and says "I do but I think your under personal instead of business so I am behind with those. I am so sorry. I also had to get a new phone so I didn't get your voice mails."

Lisa says "okay your forgiven. I'm sorry it took so long to get you the results anyway; it's been crazy here and I had them run the test three times to be sure." Liv sits up and says "three times to be sure of what Lisa?" Lisa replies "you may want to take me off speaker." Liv gets nervous and scared as she looks at Fitz. He pauses the television and grabs her hand. Liv says "no it's okay for me to be on speaker. I'm here with Fitz what's up?" She says "okay; Livy you're pregnant."

Liv says "I'm what?" She hears Lisa repeat it, but she can't comprehend it." Fitz speaks and scares Lisa. "How is that possible she took a pregnancy test and she's had her period?" "Who is that talking?" Fitz says "sorry this is Fitz Liv is speechless right now." Lisa says "I'll bet; hello Fitz I know your there with Liv but I need her to consent for me to continue to talk to you." He looks at her and she says "go ahead Lisa it's fine." Liv is sitting in disbelief trying to process the situation.

"Okay Fitz are you there?" "Yes I'm here Lisa go ahead." Sometimes the hormone that triggers the positive response in the urine pregnancy tests is too low to be detected in urine. However, in blood there is nowhere for it to hide. When I ran her panel I found that she was anemic and a little dehydrated too. So we tested for pregnancy and got a positive result. She's approximately four weeks pregnant for sure. As for the menstrual cycle; that means nothing; I have had patients to have periods for up to 6 months of their pregnancy."

Fitz is somewhat in shock and says "wow I had no idea that either of those things were possible." Lisa replies "yeah they are rare, but clearly possible.' Liv now more aware says "what about the birth control? I've been taking it for the last 5 years with no problems." Lisa says "Liv unfortunately it's not full proof. Only abstinence is. Frequent activity and immunity to contraception can be a factor here as well. Plus if you've always used condoms until this point it makes sense that you've gotten pregnant now when you're not using them." Fitz can see that Liv is completely stunned and he has to admit so is he. Liv sighs and says "okay Lisa I will be in touch." "Okay Livy take care honey and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She replies "I won't; thanks."

They hang up and Fitz pulls her into his lap; she goes willingly. He holds her and says "it's going to be okay baby." She puts her head on his chest and sits quietly for a moment. Although he is happy she is pregnant he knows how devastating this is to her and he doesn't want to upset her. He also feels somewhat vindicated by his suspicions; she'd been very moody lately, eating oddly, and lacked energy over the last few weeks.

He holds her for a while; he kisses her forehead as she looks up at him. She says "you're happy aren't you?" "Honestly yes Livy I am the happiest man in the world right now. I know that sounds selfish given your feelings about it and our situation; but I am not going to lie to you. I want this baby." She sees the love and hope in his eyes; how can she be anything but happy too? He's the love of her life and she's having his baby; but if she's being honest she's not happy she's worried, scared, concerned, and upset.


	130. Chapter 130

He sees the struggle in her face and says "talk to me Livy how are you feeling? What are you thinking?" "I'm scared, I'm upset, and I'm worried. I want babies with you; I just thought we had more time before we had them." She says. "I know Livy I did too; don't get me wrong I am surprised we are pregnant. But I see this as a blessing for us not a problem." She responds "Fitz I don't mean this is a problem; your right this baby is a blessing. We are just in a complicated situation that's all. I'm just thinking about the big picture."

"Liv I know the situation we are in and you're right it's not easy; but you and our family mean more to me than anything else." She looks away and he says "Look at me baby." She looks back at him with tears in her eyes "I don't care about what anyone else says or thinks and you shouldn't either. This is about us; about you, me and our baby. Worrying about people who don't matter takes years off of your life and adds undue stress."

She hears him and she knows he's right; she shouldn't care about what other's think. But in her line of work perception is what she sells and has made a living off of as a fixer and image consultant. People pay her to make them appear a certain way. She in turn has always lived her life making sure she didn't make the mistakes others made.

She always has a plan and things have always played out perfectly. But since she has been with Fitz nothing has gone to plan including them being an item in the first place. Now here she is in need of a fixer herself to get through this situation. What in the hell does she do now and how does she communicate this to Fitz without hurting his feelings? Right now their life is not conducive to having a baby.

"Liv I see your wheels turning; but you have to talk to me baby." She sighs and says "I just need some time to process this Fitz I have so much in my head. I can't differentiate fact from fiction or feelings from thoughts at this point." He sees she is overwhelmed; but this question is in the back of his head and he has to ask. "Liv I am not going to act like I know how you feel because I don't. I also understand you need time to get a handle on this and that's fine. But I have to ask you a question." She sits up and looks at him as she says "what's your question?" She sees him struggling to say it. "Are you thinking of having an abortion?" Her silence is deafening and he's not sure what to think or what to do in this moment. The question hits her hard and she looks at him with a look of confusion. "Baby I had to ask; I am not assuming anything I am just asking."

She responds saying "I need some time to think this through." She gets up and he says "where are you going Liv; we are in the middle of a conversation." He stands up as she turns toward him after taking a few steps. "I am going for a swim; I need to clear my head. I will be back." "Livy don't be mad at me baby." She looks at him and says I am not at you Fitz. I promise; this really isn't about you. Just let me have a moment and we can talk about this when I get back."

He sees her need to be left alone in her eyes; he doesn't want to, but he relents and lets her go. She walks into the bedroom; she changes into her suite and her cover-up. When she walks back into the living room he's sitting on the arm of the couch.

He looks at her when she enters the room. He looks so sad and worried. She feels bad that she is robbing him of his joy. But she has to be honest about how she feels. She walks over to him. She stands between his legs and she hugs him. He hugs her back and they hold each other for a good 10 minutes.

She breaks the embrace; she looks in his eyes and says "I love you and I will be back. I just need time." He shakes his head and says "okay; but I want to send an agent with you. He won't crowd you. He'll just be watching over you." She agrees to it; she doesn't want to fight.

She steps away from him and he's still holding her hand. She looks back at him and he says "can I have a kiss?" She smiles and says "yes." They kiss sweetly and he walks her to the door. Before she walks out the door he says "I love you Livy." She responds "I love you too." He closes the door behind her as he watches her walk away. Standing alone he drifts into thought of what to do. He goes back and sits on the couch trying to wrap his head around this situation. He gets a sudden thought and picks up the phone to make a call.

**Thank you all for reading my fan fic and staying with me thus far; I really appreciate all of the support and continued comments and reviews. Please be sure to continue to share the story and give me your feedback. The plot is thickening and as we continue things will undoubtedly heat up. Next we find out what Liv is thinking and how Fitz will react to her. Her answer and his reaction speak volumes about how they proceed. We also find out who he calls and how he will cope with this situation. This is truly a game changer. Please stay tuned as these questions and more will be answered in the next installment.**


	131. Chapter 131

As the phone rings he weighs whether he should be making this call or not. But before he can change his mind there is a voice on the other end. "Hey there Mr. President to be; how are you this evening?" He smiles and says "honestly I've been better." There is a pause, and then he hears "what's wrong?" He takes a breath and says "Jamie I need your help I don't know what to do." The tone of his voice makes her ears perk up; she gives him her undivided attention as she says "okay I am here what's up?" He explains that Liv is pregnant and while he's ecstatic; she is ready to jump off of a bridge.

Jamie listens to her dear cousin's situation and her heart breaks for him; he wants to be happy about this wonderful life change, but is conflicted. "Fitz first of all you need to understand that her reaction isn't about you or the baby. This is all about her and her perspective on the big picture." He is confused about her response so he asks "what do you mean?" "Liv loves you, she wants to marry you, and have your kids; there is no doubt about that at all. However, I am sure you two had a plan for that to happen. So this is a definite game changer; a major one considering your lives right now."

He understands her view and agrees with her; it makes sense that she'd be freaking out. This news although wonderful took him off guard and made him flinch too initially. So it's understandable that she'd be stressed and upset especially with their current situation. After settling in on her words he says "so what can I do to help her through this Jamie?" She takes a breath and says "just be there for her Fitz; that's all you can do. Be there and don't make her feel guilty for feeling what she feels. She loves you and you love her too; you two will be fine as long as your there for one another, and put each other first."

He appreciates the advice; it actually makes sense to him. But he wonders about his own feelings too. "So let me ask; should I refrain from expressing my joy?" She responds "you are happy and that's fine; I wouldn't suggest getting any balloons blown up or sending out baby announcements yet. However, you being happy about the baby is fine; just be aware and considerate of her feelings about the situation too. Does that make sense?" He replies "yeah your saying just keep calm about it and don't rub it in her face." Jamie smiles and says "yes you got it. She's going to need your compassion and love more than ever Fitz; even when you don't understand just be there for her. It will work itself out I promise because you two love each other too much for this to break you."

Fitz appreciates her faith in their love for one another; he feels the same way. But it's good to see others around them see it too. Her words give him a grand idea in this moment. So he says "I know this is off topic, but I am giving Liv and her twin sister a birthday party in 3 weeks. I would love for you and the family to come. Jamie replies with great excitement "of course we will come; where will it be and when?"

"It's going to be in LA at the Shaumen Center on Saturday July 23rd." "Wow that's really nice Fitz; it's beautiful there. That date will definitely work for John and I. However, I will have to check with the others and let you know." He smiles and says; "great let me know as soon as you can. I already know she's going to love the location and having you all there. I can't wait to see her face."

Jamie smiles at his words; his love for her and his desire for her happiness is heartwarming. Out of the blue she says "Fitz I am so happy for you and Liv; your love for one another makes me smile." "Thanks Jamie; she's my everything; that's why I am going to make sure I do everything possible not to mess this up."

"That's sweet Fitz; again congrats on finding love it's a wonderful thing." He agrees and feels that talking to her has helped him tremendously. His nerves about the situation are calming. He feels like he is ready to talk to her about this without making things worse.

"Well Jamie I am going to let you go; I think I am able to make it the remainder of the way through my crisis now thanks to you." She replies "no problem Fitz thanks for calling me, and no worries this stays between us. It's your story to tell not mine." Fitz responds "thanks Jamie; don't forget to tell everyone about the party." "I won't I will text you a confirmation once I have talked to everybody." "Okay thanks again Jamie" he says as she says "you're welcome, good-bye" and they hang up.

He truly feels like he's got a better hold on what he needs to do. He wants to be there for Liv he has to be. He feels bad for her because of the turmoil she is experiencing. He wants to do everything possible to make this easier for her and them.

As he sits on the couch; again feeling better about the situation, but filled with nervous energy and thinking about Liv. He decides he needs to release his pent up emotion; so he dresses for a work out and goes to the gym. Because the swim hall and the work out facility at the hotel are on opposite ends of the floor he will not see her. He doesn't want to bother her anyway; he truly wants to give her time and space.

From the moment Liv steps onto the elevator walking to the swim hall she feels a myriad of emotions. She loves him so much that being without him is not an option she will accept. She wants happiness and has it with him; but it's happening out of order. This is not what she planned; she then thinks about what her family will say and others. This is a major turn of events and there is no quick fix for it.

As she reaches the swimming pool area she is glad to find it empty; she slips off her cover up. She puts on her goggles and puts in her ear plugs. Her mind drifts, as she walks to the edge of the pool. Initially she sits down with her legs in the water.

As she sits she ponders her thoughts for a moment and looks down at her belly. She touches it and then slips into the water. As she swims she thinks and sorts through everything that pops into her head. She knows that laps around the pool will not cure all; but she knows that it will help settle her thoughts, which is something she needs right now.

Two hours later Liv prepares to return to the room; she didn't realize she was gone that long until she looked at her watch. She feels refreshed and settled. She now has the words she needs to convey to him what's in her head and what's in her heart. As she zips up the jacket of her cover up she stops at her belly and smiles. She's having a baby. She's still sitting with this idea; but she's accepting it more by the moment.


	132. Chapter 132

As the elevator climbs her mind goes to Fitz; what's he doing? Is he okay? She suddenly feels guilty for leaving him alone while she went to swim. Leaving him with his emotions; not letting him expel his joy for something he's so happy about is wrong and she knows it. She'll add this to the list of what they need to talk about. Lord knows they will be talking about this on an ongoing basis; there's no one conversation that will cover it all.

She steps off of the elevator and a secret service agent opens the door to let her into the suite. She removes her ear buds as she walks through the door; but when she looks around she doesn't see him. She calls his name and there's no answer; she goes into the bedroom and looks all around. But again there is no answer or sight of him. She checks the other rooms and again no sign of him; not even on the balcony. She feels a little panicked; she checks her phone and there is no message from him. She takes a breath and thinks to ask secret service. She opens the door and asks "excuse me, but where is he?"

The agent replies "he's in the gym mam." She smiles with relief and says "thank you." She closes the door and as she walks by the kitchen counter she sees his cell phone. She must have walked past it several times walking all over this suite looking for him.

Had she seen it she would've known he was at the gym. She realizes in that moment how scared she is to lose him. For a brief moment she actually thought he'd left; regardless of how irrational the thought was it was there. It makes her take a breath and be thankful that she has a man who loves and cares for her as much as he does.

It makes her realize how she isn't facing this alone; this isn't just happening to her; it's happening to him too, and she needs to be mindful of his feelings. This is going to be bigger than the both of them, and they need each other to survive it.

She's now anxious to talk to him; she can't wait for him to get back. She starts to pace back and forth. She's in deep thought and moments later she slips back into reality. When she snaps back she does so to the sight of him staring at her. He's standing a few feet away watching her; she jumps a little and he smiles at her as he says "sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't want to disturb your thinking." She replies "that's okay."

They stare at each other for a moment; she reaches out her hand and says "can we talk?" He takes her hand and says "yes we can. But did you want to shower first?" She looks at him and he says "no funny business Liv I promise. We can even shower separately if you want."

She smiles at him and says "that's not necessary Fitz." They walk through the bedroom and into the bathroom. They undress as Liv starts the shower and gets in. She looks back at him and grabs his hand pulling him with her.

He stands behind her unsure of what to do; she feels his uncertainty and pulls him close as she says "hold me for a minute okay." He wraps his arms around her; a feeling she loves as he says "okay." After they stand in the shower with him just holding her; they both feel things settling between them. They shower and get out together; no longer feeling awkward just both feeling like they need to talk.

They climb into bed as normal; it's quiet for a moment. They get settled in and then he says to her "whatever you're feeling; whatever you're thinking. I'm here for you Liv." She looks at him as she touches his face and says "I know baby and I love you for that sentiment." She pauses before she says "I owe you an apology because I left you with your feelings; I was so caught up in my head I didn't consider how my reaction made you feel. I apologize for that it wasn't fair to you."

He smiles at her and says "I accept your apology Liv; thank you. However, I want you to know that although I don't know what you're feeling exactly I will support you through this. You're entitled to feel however you feel and not be made to feel guilty for it. We have to be more aware of each other's feelings and respect them." She smiles and says "I agree." "So with that being said how are you feeling; what's going on in your head?" He asks.

She takes a deep breath and says "I am feeling better about the pregnancy for sure; but I am thinking how terrible my reaction was to make you think I would abort our baby. Fitz I wouldn't have the heart to do that. I love you too much to even consider it." He sees the sincerity in her eyes and the hurt that he would say such a thing.

Instantly he says "Livy I didn't know what to think; you were so quiet and looked so upset that I just said what was in my head. I wasn't accusing you of anything it was just my thoughts." She knows he didn't mean any harm; she couldn't blame him though she was looking and feeling sad. "It's not your fault it's mine Fitz; I would've thought the same thing watching my reaction. I know it was bad to make your mind go there. I just need you to know that I want our baby as badly as you do, and I am so sorry for ruining our moment of joy to celebrate."

He sees the look of love, repentance, and acceptance in her eyes; she is truly settling with the idea of being pregnant. She is trying to relive the moment. In this moment she is happy, and excited to be carrying their baby. He touches her belly and they share a sweet kiss that lets them both know all is forgiven. The kiss ends with them both smiling as he holds her in his arms. They cuddle with his hand still on her belly. "I'm so glad you've settled with this Liv; I felt so guilty being happy." "I know and I can't apologize enough for making you feel that way. Let's forget about that okay?" He agrees they can let it go; "okay with me. What's done is done."

As he holds her he asks "so what do you want to do about our families, the press, and our colleagues?" She's silent for a moment then says "I don't want to do anything right now except bask in the ambiance of our moment. I don't want to talk about it with anyone else right now. Is that bad?" He smiles as he says "no it's not bad; it's our moment and we should share the news when we are ready. However, I do need to make a confession."

She looks up at him and asks "what do you need to confess?" He looks at her with a somewhat odd look and says "I already told Jamie." But quickly says "she's not going to tell anyone I promise." He notices her reaction is calm; she just says "okay I trust you." He's surprised at her reaction. She sees the bewilderment on his face and says "you were expecting me to be angry at you huh?"


	133. Chapter 133

He nods as he says "yes." She smiles and says "no I'm not angry because I understand you needed someone to talk to. I left so what were you supposed to do? I really can't be upset with you for reaching out to talk to someone. I'm just glad you picked Jamie; she and I click very well. We've had talks and she understands me."

A light bulb comes on in his head; that's why her advice was so sound he thinks to himself. She was simply using the information she had from her and Liv's conversation to advise him. She sees a smile on his face and asks "what's the smile about?" "She never told me you two talked about us or our plans; but it makes sense now that you've told me you two have talked." She laughs and says "yeah I told you we clicked; she's a good person and a great friend to have."

He's happy she considers her a friend; it makes him feel good to know she's gotten so close to his family. So it makes even more sense to tell her his family is on the guest list. "Just so you know I invited my family to your party; I hope that's okay." She smiles and says "of course that's kay; did you notify the party planner?" "No I didn't; but I will do it now." He leans up and grabs his phone; he sends the text with the possible addition of guests.

When he finishes sending the message he gets a confirmation text and says "okay it's done and I already got a response confirming the change." "That's good; hey where are we having the party anyway?" "The Shauman Center" he says casually waiting for her reaction. She looks up at him with huge eyes; she's glowing. "Oh my God Fitz; are you serious?" He smiles as he says "yes baby I'm serious." "That venue is amazing; there's a waterfall in the lobby." He laughs and smiles at her as he says "yes there is; and it has a fantastic view of the ocean as well out back."

She feels surprisingly overwhelmed by the moment; her feelings about him potentially leaving hits her out of the blue. She grabs him and hugs him tight. At first he thinks it's her excitement about the party; but he soon realizes she's sobbing. Not sure of what to do he holds her for a moment and then asks "Livy what's wrong?"

She blurts out "I thought you left me; when I came back from swimming, and you were gone I thought you left me. It was the scariest 5 minutes of my life, before I found out you went to the gym." She's looking up at him, and he's touching her face with his left hand. "Livy I will never leave you; you are my everything you know that. We are in this together forever."

Her tears stop; he kisses her tears then her lips as he pulls her closer holding her tight. "I love you" he whispers to her. She replies "I love you too" as she kisses him once more and hugs him back settling into his chest. She feels so blessed in the moment. She doesn't want to do anything, but embrace it and revel in it.

The moment is sweet and romantic; all he wants to do is hold her and keep her safe. All she wants to do is stay in his arms forever if she can. They both feel the connection of love and commitment flowing back and forth. Its subtle caress rocks them both calming their nerves and fears; he holds her until she falls asleep then repositions to hold her as he falls asleep beside her. He kisses her on the fore head and he drifts off to sleep.

The morning arises and they both awake to the sound of the alarm set on her cell phone. It's 6:30am and they have a pancake breakfast at 9am. The alarm shakes them both awake, ripping them from their slumber. She grabs her phone and turns off the alarm; he pulls her back into his arms and kisses her on her cheek from behind. "Why are you getting up so early? It's only 6:30am." She replies "I was going to work out this morning; but I think I will pass."

He says to her "I know a routine that doesn't involve you getting out of bed." She smiles as she turns to face him; she kisses his lips as she says "really why don't you tell me about it?" He smiles and kisses her as he says "I can show you better than I can tell you." As he kisses her she lies on her back and he climbs on top of her.

She runs her fingers through his hair as he kisses her deeply and passionately. His kiss alone makes her arousal spike and her heart skip a beat every time. She can feel the fire raging inside him; his skin is hot to the touch as she caresses his back. As he settles between her legs he rises up on his knees and removes her shorts as she removes her shirt. She opens her legs wide for him as he smiles peering down at her rubbing her thighs.

Moments like these she is so happy he sleeps naked. As he stares at her she reaches up and massages his joy stick. They never break eye contact; she can see in his eyes he's enjoying her touch. He's moaning and gripping her thighs. His erection is impressive and ready; but he's got other plans for her first.

He leans down to kiss her lips pushing her hand away. She whines "baby I want to make you cum." He smiles and says "not yet and not like that." As he kisses her deeply she forgets all about the hand play. He breaks the kiss and makes his way down to her breasts; he licks and sucks both of her nipples and massages them too. His touch is amazing and his tongue is magical; she is moaning repeatedly and loudly as her arousal is dancing on the edge. She can feel herself sliding to the edge and knows she's going to fall over it soon.

He feels her body tension idling high; he knows she's about to blow. As he licks and sucks her nipples feverishly she begins to thrust her hips as she feels her arousal wall break. Her release is ample and strong; he feels the tension release in her muscles as he kisses her. "Oh baby MMMMM." She moans as he kisses on her neck, and he slides down her body post release. She feels his tongue making a trail down her neck, between her breasts, down her belly, and stopping at the top of her pleasure palace.

She feels him stop, she looks down at him; she sees him looking up at her as he French kisses her thighs causing her to moan. She feels her arousal rising again already. He really pushes her sexually like no one ever has in her life. He kisses her thighs and sees her reaction; her back arches and her head goes back. He enjoys watching her watch him please her. It turns him on immensely.

As he kisses her thighs he makes his way to her honey pot; he tastes her essence on her thighs. She hears him moaning as he licks her inner thighs and around her folds. His tongue is wet, strong, and ridiculously pleasing. He hears her moans "OOOOh Fitz OOOOOh God OOOOOh MMMMMM."


	134. Chapter 134

Her moans push him to please her more. He licks the outside of her folds slowly, cleaning all of her sweetness up. The more he licks her the more her juices flow. She can feel her wetness flowing. As he parts her crease with his tongue he flicks her clit quickly making her moan "OOOOOh Yes MMMM Baby."

Hearing her enjoyment he repeats the act several times causing her to thrust mightily; she grips his hair as he locks onto her clit refusing to let go. Her thrust pace increases and it syncs with his head movements. She feels her wall cracking; she's so close to the edge. As she feels herself pulling back from the edge he quickens his lick pace and slides three fingers into her core repeatedly. Suddenly her back arches and her toes curl as she screams his name while falling into euphoria.

After taking the time to clean her thoroughly; he kisses up her body and meets her face to face with a smile. She caresses his face and kisses him deeply; she feels him swinging between her legs and she braces herself for impact. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him into her; he feels her desire for him and he wants her just as bad.

As he slides inside her the kiss breaks as they stare at each other; her wetness is unbelievable. They are both moaning perpetually in disbelief of how good it feels. She's sloppy and tight much to his liking; his pace is perfect and his stroke is even better. She hears him grunting as he strokes; his aggression is spiking and it's exciting her. He sees the desire for him grow in her eyes, which also excites him more.

He's sliding in and out of her and its better and better with every stroke. He feels her body tension rising along with his own; they kiss deeply, but he never breaks his stride. She loves that he is able to multitask so well pleasing her completely. He feels her walls begin to contract and can feel his pulsation beginning too.

She feels him begin to speed up and she gets more excited; she feels him pounding her now faster and harder and it makes her wetter. Her moans increase calling his name, encouraging him to please her. He lifts her leg higher and pushes it back as he pounds her harder. His aggression is idling and he's sliding to the edge; their arousals are on pace and matching each other's perfectly. The power in his stroke is pushing her to the brink; as he slams into her the reverberation is making her clit twinge.

Her nub pulses and her wall contractions begin to react in concert; which causes his pulsation to increase. He feels like they are both about to blow; the tension and passion is incredibly high. She hears his moans "Oh Livy Oh Yeah Baby MMMMMM." She enjoys his moans as much as she enjoys his rhythmic pace. As their thrusts synchronize she feels herself sliding closer to climaxing.

She swivels her hips and he hits her spot "Oh Oh Oh Fitz Oh God Yes!" She moans loudly as he hits her G spot sending her on a pleasure ride like no other. Her arousal wall is ready to topple as her flash of wetness pushes him to the end of his road. A few thrusts later and they both fall into the abyss.

They share romantic kisses post release and satiation fill the moment; he strokes her face as she stares into his eyes. "Promise me you'll always make love to me like this even when I'm big and pregnant." He smiles and says "yes I promise Livy; you'll always be beautiful and desirable to me, especially carrying our baby." The sound of him saying "our baby makes her smile." He smiles at her and says "you like hearing me say our baby?" She giggles and says "yes I do; it makes me feel special." "That's because you are special Livy."

He kisses her romantically as he still lies between her legs; she feels his erection strengthening inside her as they kiss. She breaks the kiss and says "roll over." He smiles and rolls over. As she lands atop him peering down at him she readjusts herself. She slides down onto him with a lustful grin. Their rhythms sync immediately as she bounces on him hard and fast. He grips her waist and exclaims "Oh Baby!" She smiles at him and moans "OOOOOOh Yeah Baby it's So Good."

Her pace quickens and he follows suit; she's taking the lead and he's following her willingly down the road of pleasure. He's gripping her waist and watching as she bounces on top of him. He watches as he slides in and out of her; her excitement and desire is growing as she watches him enjoy her.

Her pace increases and her thrust gets stronger; he moans her name "OOOOh Livy OOOOh Livy." She replies "MMMMM Fitz Oh Yeah MMMM." He sees the enjoyment on her face and the look of lust and desire being quenched. He places his hand on her stomach and she places her hand on top of his. Their fingers intertwine as she glides up and down his pleasure pole.

Her thrusts are deep and strong and so are his; they are moaning uncontrollably and pushing each other to the end of their ropes. The pleasure is unreal; they are both sliding to the edge simultaneously with no way to stop. She feels his pulsation and it's out of control her clit spasms, her walls contract and his thrust strengthens.

He leans her back as she thrusts; his shaft contacts her clit forcing them both to thrust incessantly. She feels he's about to explode and she is too; she wants to feel him let go. She squeezes him internally and he lets go just as she releases. She falls onto him breathless and spent; she kisses him and tries to regain her strength. Seconds later his phone rings; it's Cyrus he knows by the ring tone. They look at the clock and see its 7:30am. She kisses him quickly and dismounts as he answers the phone.

"Good morning Cyrus." He says with sleep still in his voice. "Good morning; I am just making sure you are up and ready. We have to leave by 8:15am.' "Yes Cyrus I am about to shower now and we will be downstairs to meet you and Sally as planned." "Very well we will see you then." Fitz replies "okay bye Cyrus" as they both hang up. He looks up and sees Liv is already in the shower.

He gets up and follows her; she looks back at him as he steps into the shower with her. "How was your wake-up call?" She asks smiling at him. He steps to her and says "not nearly as good as the one you gave me." He says kissing on her neck and holding her from behind. They shower and dress quickly. They make great time; as Liv finishes her make-up she asks out of the blue "do you want a boy or a girl?" He looks over at her as he finishes tying his tie.


	135. Chapter 135

He smiles at her as he says "a boy first and then a girl." She responds "me too." He smiles at her watching her checking herself out in the mirror. She's really falling into the idea of pregnancy and he's very happy about it. "I can't wait until you start to show." He says as he holds her from behind looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I know I am excited about it too." He pulls her close and says "you're going to be more and more beautiful the more pregnant you get." She smiles as his kind words warm her heart.

He turns her around and they share a heartfelt kiss. As the kiss breaks she says "remind me to call Lisa when we get back and check on my dress delivery for the gala Saturday." He smiles at her and says "okay I will." They give each other the once over and head for the door hand-in-hand. As they step onto the elevator he recalls another call she needs to make. He says "I was thinking it would be a good idea to start practicing delegating some of your work to the aids. You should call Meagan and Joe; they both are chomping at the bit to coordinate some events."

Liv hears him and knows he's right. But she's not quite ready to limit her responsibilities. But regardless of her feelings she knows he's not going to let go of this until she follows through with the plan to delegate some of the work. He notices she's quiet. But before he says anything she replies "you're right I will call them today and let them know they can both split the month of August as well as take on some events this month too. That'll give me time to see how well they both handle the pressure." He agrees with the idea; but he knows she doesn't want to do it. Nonetheless he appreciates her effort to try to follow the plan they discussed.

Just before the doors open he says to her "thank you Livy; I know you'll take care of it. I trust you." His words sting; they make her feel guilty. She knows she really does have to follow the plan. She doesn't want to be dishonest or cause a rift between them. She just smiles at him and says "yes baby I will."

As they step off of the elevator and enter into the lobby; they walk toward Sally, Jennifer, and Cyrus waiting for them. As they get closer to them Sally says "well good morning, don't you two look up and ready to go; very nicely dressed." They smile at her speaking to her and the others greeting them with good morning too and thanking her for the compliment. "Where is Daniel Douglas today?" Asks Fitz. Sally replies "he is working; but he will be back in time for the gala on Saturday" she says with a smile.

Fitz accepts her answer with a return smile as they all walk to the armored vehicle. During the ride they discus some key topics of the day. Jennifer roles out the details of the event; she explains it's a pancake breakfast at the local lodge. The audience will be mostly seniors and the goal is to discuss social security reform and tax breaks.

Liv agrees with the plan minus some tweaks she suggests; Jennifer agrees with the changes and before they arrive at the venue their plan is intact. Once they arrive they are ushered inside quickly. They all exit the vehicle and walk in through the front. They pass a host of reporters taking photos of their entry. Liv and Fitz are always careful to keep their work appearances professional; there's no hand holding or showing any affection while at political events.

As they enter the building they are led to the green room by one of the staff members. While waiting for the event to start they go over the strategy once again. The coordinator enters the room shortly and introduces herself. "Hello I am Pamela, I am the coordinator of the event; it is very nice to meet you all. We are almost ready to begin so if Governor Grant and Senator Langston will follow me. I will lead you out to the stage. Another staffer will be in shortly to lead you all to your table." She says with a smile.

They all smile and give her a return greeting as Sally and Fitz follow her to the stage. From the information received prior to the event they will be on stage first for the question and answer session. Then they will share a table with other government officials during the breakfast. Moments later another young lady comes in to escort Liv, Cyrus and Jennifer to their assigned seats in the dining area.

They all walk together into the dining area and find their seats; they are close to the stage and can see everything from their vantage point. The room is full of about 100 people. When the coordinator comes out she introduces Fitz and Sally; the crowd applauds and they both walk out to a wonderful greeting.

As Liv scans the room she sees two familiar faces; one she wishes she didn't recognize. She doesn't react externally, but inside she is thrown off a bit. She shakes herself from her haze of shock to pay attention to the session. The questions come fast and furious and Fitz shines in the moment. Most of the questions are pretty basic; but purposely he falls back at key moments to allow Sally to speak as well. They do a great job backing each other up and finishing strong as a team. Liv could see the positive reactions they were getting from the crowd.

The question and answer session goes very well; afterwards Sally and Fitz share a table with the governor of New York, the Mayor of New York and a U.S senator. As they take their seats and exchange pleasantries with the officials Liv feels a huge pit in her stomach. She looks on watching the interaction between Fitz and these two men.

How could this be happening? She asks herself. How could two of her exes be here today, and she is none the wiser until the last minute? This is what happens when she is not involved in the full details of the events. Jennifer planned this one; surely she didn't know about Liv's past relations. But now Liv is kicking herself for not asking more questions in advance.

She tries to maintain an even look to not draw attention; her and Fitz's eyes meet and they communicate without words. He sees the worry on her face; he shoots her a quick text. "Talk about awkward lol. Stop worrying baby I can handle it." She takes a breath after reading the text and says "I know you can; I'm sorry for the ambush, I love you." He replies "It's not your fault; I love you too. Now stop worrying. You're stressing out our baby." She smiles at his text and replies "okay."

His text lets her know he is aware of the situation, and he's not panicking; there's no real need to panic. It was bound to happen at some point. They both have dated heavily in the political arena. She wasn't worried about Fitz as much as she was worried about Edison's reaction toward Fitz. As she looks up from her phone she sees Edison looking at her; their glance is broken by Cyrus coming over to her whispering in her ear.


	136. Chapter 136

"Did you know Edison and Jordan were going to be here?" She looks at him and says "no Cyrus I didn't; I'm sure I would've mentioned it if I did don't you think?" Realizing how stupid the question was Cyrus says "I'm sorry Liv; it's just weird that's all." She replies "yeah Cy I would say that it is a little weird; but we will get through it. Fitz is a politician; he will do what needs to be done to get through the moment. We have no worries; just stay calm."

Jennifer is sitting between them looking both confused and unsure if she wants to know the details. But she thinks she's figured it out; so she dares to ask for clarification. "Does anyone want to fill me in on what's going on here?" She asks looking at both Liv and Cyrus; as she waits for a reply. Liv replies "I was engaged to Senator Davis several years ago, and Mayor Williams and I dated shortly after our break up. But he and I also grew up together." Liv sees the look on her face; it's not one of judgment, but one of acceptance.

Her and Liv share a smile as Cyrus chimes in saying "let's just hope we get through this without anything negative happening." Jennifer replies before Liv can by saying "Cyrus I think your over reacting; these are grown men with allot to lose for behaving badly. They are not children; they will be fine." Cyrus and Liv both hear her words and silently hope she is right. All three of them watch the interactions at the table between the men with baited breath.

Breakfast is served and Liv makes an effort to not look in Fitz's direction. Jennifer provides a great distraction as she and Liv begin talking about their dresses for the gala. Liv is hopeful the dress her and Ellie picked out fits when it arrives today. With the benefit being in two days that leaves limited time for alterations. They discuss the accessories, dress colors, and the hair styles. It's fun distracting talk from the possible impending fallout.

They both dig into their plates; the food is delicious. Liv enjoys the pancakes and the bacon the most. She also does all she can to remain invested in the conversation at her table. She doesn't look in the direction of Fitz's table to avoid eye contact with Jordan or Edison. After a few moments she relaxes and focuses in on the brainstorming her, Cyrus, and Jennifer have about the next event. The strategy session allows her to forget about the hectic situation as she interacts with her table mates without hesitation.

After coming to agreement on some strategy changes for their next campaign stop; Jennifer excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Cyrus gets up and mingles with other guests, and Liv decides to get more apple juice. She walks over to the table where the cups of juice are located. She sees Fitz talking with some constituents and also sees Jordan standing near him as well. He and Jordan appear to be hitting it off well; no tension in their body language. Liv and Jordan share a few glances; but they are pleasant and professional. However, she doesn't see Edison; if she's lucky he left. Their last interaction ended so abruptly that she is unclear what to expect from him.

As she grabs a cup of juice she feels hot hair on her neck accompanied by the words "hey Carrie." She takes a breath and steps forward before turning around to greet him. With her best fake smile she says "hello Edison. How are you?" He smiles at her and says "I am well thank you. You're looking amazing as always." She smiles and says "thank you. So are you."

"You're very welcome" he says as he reaches out as if he is going to caress her face. However, she sees it in the making and steps back as she says "Edison what are you doing?" He pulls his hand back and says "I'm sorry; a force of habit. I miss touching you. I miss you period." She feels uncomfortable now; she wants to remain polite, but wants to make sure he understands her position.

"Edison Fitz and I are very happy together and I will never do anything to ruin what we have. So while I understand your feelings. Please know that they are not mutual." Her words are not surprising; they confirm what he already knows. Nonetheless he doesn't want to accept them as truth. "Carrie I still love you and that will never change; so when you're done being star struck I will be here. I know you better than he does. I know you remember us…"

Before he can continue Fitz walks up to them interrupting. "Is everything okay here?" He says looking at Liv. She smiles at him and says "yes it's fine we were just finishing our conversation." She says looking back at Edison. But he refuses to take the hint and says "actually I wasn't done yet." Fitz can you excuse us please for a moment?"

Fitz finds Edison's unwillingness to let go funny. He's clearly trying to state his case for Liv, and he's doing it despite Fitz being present. Liv feels the tension mounting and senses something bad is about to happen. Fitz replies "Edison I think your conversation with Liv is done just like your relationship." His comment angers Edison; they both see the anger in his eyes. Before he can say anything else Fitz says "think long and hard about your next move Edison. There are cameras here and other political people of influence as well. So I advise you to put a smile on your face, turn around and walk away. Otherwise this will not end well for you professionally or personally."

Edison is furious; he hears Liv say "Edison please don't do this; he's right it's not worth it. Just walk away." He sees the pleading in her eyes and realizes he really does need to let this go. Unable to articulate himself in a way that would make sense to either of them he gives a fake smile. He and Fitz share a fake handshake and he walks away.

She feels a sudden waive of relief wash over her as he walks away. When she looks up at Fitz; his hand is on the small of her back. He asks "are you okay?" She smiles and says "yes baby I am fine; thank you." He smiles back and says "you're welcome. I figured he was up to no good." "Why did he say something that made you suspicious?"

"He didn't say anything; but he was giving me the evil look all morning and he didn't shake my hand earlier. So it was obvious he was out to cause trouble. However, there was no tension between Jordan and I; we talked a bit. He never once mentioned you. That told me he was over you." She agreed with his assessment and is glad that this moment is over.


	137. Chapter 137

As they look around people are beginning to settle into their seats again; so she and Fitz break from their discussion and go back to their seats. Fitz and Sally are asked to come back to the stage to give closing remarks. Liv notices Edison is still present; but is still very upset as she feels him staring at her. Once the closing remarks are given they walk off the stage to warm applause, and there is a short meet and greet toward the end.

Liv steps to the back to answer a call she receives from her dress maker; the call confirms her dress delivery today. She is immediately excited. As she looks up from her phone she sees Edison standing in front of her. He says "such a beautiful smile." She takes a breath and says "Edison please stop this. There's nothing more we need to say here."

He steps toward her and says "your old man has balls. He's lucky I respect my elders." Liv looks at him in complete disgust and disbelief. He notices the look on her face and sees she's offended. He immediately tries to apologize, but it's too late. She says "save your bullshit apology Edison; I don't care to hear it. You absolutely disgust me; what the hell is wrong with you? If I were a lesser person I would slap you across your face for that insensitive and ridiculous remark. But you're not worth the energy." He sees the rage in her face after she speaks; he's never seen her this fired up before.

He realizes that she is in fact in love with this man; this man he outwardly insulted out of jealousy and pettiness. "Carrie I really am sorry." She hears the session ending in the other room; she steps toward him and says "that's an understatement. Let's just agree that going forward you and I are no longer friendly. If you come near me again I will make sure secret service takes you down. Are we clear?" He knows she isn't going to hear anything else he says so he agrees by saying "yes we are clear." She shakes her head and says "good-bye Edison" as she walks away meeting Fitz as he walks through the door.

Fitz sees her face and his smile fades as he asks "what's wrong Liv?" She shakes her head and says "we can talk about it later; let's go okay?" He sees she's upset and wants to press the issue thinking that perhaps Edison is the cause. But he doesn't want to make a scene, and he doesn't want to stress her out. So he relents and they walk out of the door with the group following behind them.

In the car on the way back to the hotel Liv tries to change her mind set. She doesn't want to discuss the situation right now. It can wait until they are at the hotel alone. During the ride Cyrus, and Jennifer praise Sally and Fitz for their performance. They complement them on their view points and audience interaction.

Sally is getting stronger from one event to the other. She's carrying lots of women support; which is a push they need for this campaign. They also discuss the next stop today; it's a rally at a local high school in the area. They go over the topics of discussion and decide the layout of the event. All details are worked out by the time they arrive at the hotel. No one seems to notice Liv being quiet during the drive except Fitz.

Upon arrival they all go their separate ways; everyone's excited about being able to dress down for the next event, and the 3 hour gap they have in between. As they step onto the elevator Fitz stands behind Liv and he whispers in her ear "I need you to stop stressing" as he presses himself against her. She smiles and thinks some dirty thoughts as to how she could relax and forget about her run in with Edison.

When they walk into their suite they both begin to undress as they walk toward the bedroom. Lost in each other completely they leave a trail of clothes from the door through the living room to the bed. By the time they reach the bed they are both naked. She falls onto the bed and slides back onto it as he climbs on top of her. She meets him half way sitting up; she kisses him until he is between her legs. Old man she thinks to herself; whatever. Why give his comments credence she thinks. She allows Fitz's kisses to cleanse her thoughts.

She checks back into their session. She feels the passion and desire running through him; she feels the raw aggression building quickly. As they kiss he slides his hand down her body between her folds; he feels her wetness. She's dripping and ready. He breaks the kiss and says "turn over." She smiles and flips over gladly as he pulls her back to him by her waist. His grip is tight and strong. She can feel his grasp and prepares herself.

He kisses down her back from her neck trailing down to her ass. He grips her ass and smacks it. She moans "MMMMM Baby" in the most sensual voice he's ever heard from her. So he smacks her ass again and grabs it as he smacks it.

She moans louder and he notices she's starting to bite her lip as he spanks her. She tells him not to stop and says again and again; after a battery of smacks she releases. He watches as she is perched in the middle of the bed on all fours and a waterfall of her juices rains down onto the bed.

He stares in disbelief, total delight, and lustfulness as she moans repeatedly. Not wasting anytime he sits on the bed and slides beneath her as he licks her inner thighs and folds. He's drinking her goodness as she moans even louder. She feels his tongue bathing her folds with his hands positioned on her ass squeezing it as he pleases her.

She feels him slide his tongue between her crease as he licks and sucks on her nub; the feeling from the manipulation of her clit between his tongue and lips is unbelievable. He feels her pulling away, but he pulls her back onto position. She feels her climax coming fast; but she doesn't want to release yet. However, he has other plans. He grips her thighs from behind locking her in place. She can't move; she's held prisoner to his licking and sucking and its driving her insane.

All she can do is let him have his way; she starts to relent and follow his head movements. The pace quickens and she rides his tongue enthusiastically. He's enjoying her thrusts and ready for her to release again. He feels her arousal dancing along the edge; but she's holding back. So he pushes her over the edge by slipping two fingers into her core. She moans louder, and begins to thrust faster as she grinds and thrusts. Her clit pulses and she releases amply as she screams his name while ripping the sheets from the bed.


	138. Chapter 138

The amount of her release excites him; he cleans her up with his tongue and lies her down on her side. She moans "ooooooh baby" as he kisses her neck. She's still in an orgasmic haze as he lifts her leg and slides into her from behind. She feels his entry; she grips his thigh as she moans "OOOOOW." He cradles her from behind, as he slides in and out of her slowly. The motion is sensual and seductive. Her wetness is phenomenal and he's enjoying every thrust.

His erection is massive and strong; his thrusts pull her out of her haze. Her thrusts sync with his as she hears his incessant moaning. His sexy talk is at an all-time high; he's grunting and moaning more than he ever has before. She feels her arousal building quickly, as he squeezes her breasts, and his pace increases. She's enjoying his strokes; he can tell she loves it. She's moaning loudly and now pushing back against him changing the rhythm. "MMMMM Work It Livy." He says to her. As she takes over she responds "OOOOOOh Yeah OOOOh Fitz!" He loves their sexy talk it serves as great motivation for their sessions.

As she works her hips he enjoys her thrusts and grips her hips tightly; she can feel him beginning to pulsate as she gets wetter. She grunts and moans his name as their thrusts synchronize and their tension levels spike together. They are both chasing their orgasm and its within reach; he calls her name repeatedly and she replies by saying his too.

They are intertwined in a level of passion and pleasure they cannot release from. He's kissing her neck, and pulling her hair, as they thrust together deeply and sensually. He feels his climax knocking at the door along with hers, and he's ready to let go. She feels his intensity and her arousal wall breaking. A flurry of thrusts later they are breathless and trying to recoup.

He kisses her over her shoulder and they smile at each other. He kisses her shoulder and holds her from behind. She turns to lie on her back to face him; he kisses her lips. Their kiss gets deeper by the second; she pulls him onto her. and he lies between her legs. She smiles at him and wraps her legs around him as she thrusts her hips. She feels him dangling between her legs and reaches down to stroke him. His erection goes from semi to fully erect in seconds. "Damn I love you" she says smiling at him as she feels his entry. He smiles at her and says "I love you too baby."

His strokes are strong and deep; they fall into rhythm quickly. Their arousals are already peaking. The reaction they get from one another is ridiculous; they cannot get enough of each other. He kisses her deeply as their thrusts synchronize. The look of pure pleasure on her face, along with her sexy word play as he pleases her, pushes him down the road of orgasm quickly. He's knocking at the door and she's very close behind him; she's gripping his biceps and then his waist.

He feels so good she feels trapped in ecstasy. "Please don't stop; oh God don't stop" she says; he increases the pace once more as he feels his pulsation taking over. She feels it too and makes a face letting him know she's also close; they let go together and relinquish a loud scream. Both sweaty, unable to move, and barely able to breathe; he lifts himself off of her and lies next to her. They smile at each other as she lies in his arms looking up at him.

She stares into his eyes; he's still smiling at her. The silence breaks as he says "are you okay Livy?" She feels him touch her stomach; she replies "yes baby we are fine." He agrees she seems a lot less stressed. "Can you tell me what he said to you to make you so upset?"

She didn't want to repeat it because it was ridiculous. She knew he wouldn't really care; but it still bothered her. "He made a comment about you being lucky he respected his elders." Fitz laughs and says "if that's the best he has he really needs to stop trying to insult me." She agrees it's weak; but it still bothered her.

"Why did you let that upset you so much Livy? You know he's just jealous right?" She nods "yes." "Okay then why give in and let him annoy you with his bullshit? Is that how you see me?" She quickly says "absolutely not baby; that's why I was so angry. I don't like the pettiness and blatant disrespect he was showing. He was acting like a child." He agrees his comment was disrespectful and rude; "Livy I appreciate you defending me. But I don't want you getting this upset. Think about our baby; he or she doesn't need the stress." She agrees she has to learn to manage her stress better.

"Your right I do have to do better at handling my stress. I'm sorry I let it get to me." He smiles at her and says "no need to apologize; I love you anyway." She laughs at him and his silliness. He also says "although his comments were stupid; I don't appreciate him saying them to you. So the next time we meet he and I will need to have a chat to clear the air." She looks at him with worry.

He says "Livy don't stress we just need to have a man to man talk that's all. I can't have him stressing you out." She shakes her head and says "no violence Fitz." He reassures her and says "none I promise; just talking." She understands his point; she knows whether she agrees with him or not he's going to do it anyway. So she may as well go along with it. As she settles back into his chest his phone buzzes.

He reaches for it and says "hey your dress is at the door." She sits up and gets ready to throw on some clothes. But he says "no you stay here and make your phone calls: I will grab your dress." She smiles at him for being helpful; she grabs her phone, and he goes to get her dress. He opens the door and Tom hands him the garment bag and he carries it inside. As he hangs it on the hook conveniently placed on the wall; he sees she's already on the phone.

He hears the initial part of her conversation; she's talking to her doctor and setting up her appointments. He feels some excitement about it. He gives her privacy by going to take his shower. When she's done she calls Meagan and Joe; she doesn't want to, but knows Fitz is going to push her until she does.

She calls them and they are both present; she lets them know that starting next week they will be coordinating the events for the next two weeks, in addition to the entire month of August. They both are elated, and Liv is also excited to hear their joy. She knows they will do a great job and she is ready to see if they are ready to put their skills to use. She designates which events they each will handle, and they agree upon the details easily. This is a good sign she thinks to herself. With all of the basic details worked out she feels good about their exchange. She sends an email to Jennifer and Cyrus letting them know about the changes.


	139. Chapter 139

As she puts down her phone and gets ready to join Fitz in the shower he is coming out of the bathroom. "Oh I was just about to get in." He smiles and says "that's okay; it's all yours. Did you get all of your calls done?" She smiles and says "yes I did including Meagan and Joe." He pulls her close and says "I am proud of you. You will see it will get easier."

She kisses his lips and says "thank you. I agree it will." He holds her for a moment and then she says "I better go take my shower; we have to get ready to go and I want to try on my dress." He kisses her forehead and lets her go as he says "okay sexy." She laughs as he slaps her on the ass as she walks away.

She pulls back her hair and gets in the shower; she bathes quickly and steps out. When she walks into the bedroom she doesn't see him but hears the television. She goes to the door and sees he's fully dressed and sitting in the living room watching television. He's watching the coverage of the campaign and yelling at the TV again like it's going to matter.

She laughs and closes the door; she finishes drying off and lotions her skin. Then the moment of truth; she unzips her dress and it's absolutely beautiful. It takes her breath away; now she is hopeful it fits. She pulls it out of the bag and steps into it after unzipping it. It is a gorgeous strapless silver gown with a beaded bodice; it has a short front showing off her legs and a flowing back.

The dress is sexy and elegant; which is the statement she was trying to make. As she holds it up in front Fitz walks into the room. He stops talking and just stares. She hears him stop talking, and she looks up at him. He's smiling; "damn baby you look amazing." She smiles and says "thanks; can you zip me up to see if it fits?" He walks over to her as he says "yes of course." The dress zips with ease and fits like a glove. As she stands in the mirror he stands behind her speechless. She's grinning at the sight; she has to admit she looks fantastic.

She turns to face him and says "what do you think?" He grins and says "I think me and secret service are going to have our hands full keeping you safe on Saturday." She laughs and says "come on Fitz is it bad?" He smiles and says "no baby is beautiful and sexy just like you. It's definitely a show stopper. You will be noticed." She smiles and says "I can live with that; especially with you on my arm." He laughs and smiles at her.

"Are you ready to take it off?" She replies "yes I am thanks." He unzips her dress so she can take it off. He kisses her quickly and says "get dressed babe; we have to go soon." She says "okay" as she hangs up her dress, and starts getting dressed. She is so glad she can wear jeans to the next event. As she dresses she stares at her dress marveling at its beauty. She sees some wrinkles in certain parts. So she sends a request to housekeeping to steam it for her to ensure it's perfect for the gala.

She slips on her jeans and Grant for president T shirt. As she bends over putting on her socks and now her sneakers Fitz walks into the room. He grabs her ass and smacks it. She giggles as she watches him stare at it. "You see something you like huh?" He smiles as he says "MMMHMMM Damn Liv." She smiles as she faces him. "It's not my fault it's a family trait." He smiles and says "damn I am hoping for all boys." She laughs and says "that may be a good idea" as she kisses him lightly. Then turns around to finish fixing her hair and her make-up.

"Did you get your appointments set for the doctor?" "yes I did I don't have my first one for another 6 weeks. But she is going to send me my pre-natal vitamins, a dietary requirement sheet, and approved exercise workouts." He smiles at her as he hugs her saying "I will be front and center for every appointment baby."

She smiles and says "I know babe; but there may be times when you can't come with me. I want you to know that it's okay." He appreciates her understanding; but he is definitely not going to miss her appointments or any other baby moments if he can help it. "Thank you for being understanding Livy; but it's my goal to be by your side every step of the way." "I know honey; I just don't want you to feel guilty if you can't make it okay?" He replies "okay Livy. You win. Let's go before Cyrus comes to get us."

They look over their attire; both dressed in casual wear and they go to meet the rest of the group. Meeting in the lobby everyone is ready to go; they look refreshed and focused. During the drive Cyrus asks "hey Liv any reason your handing the reigns over to Meagan and Joe to coordinate events?" Liv smiles and replies "yes I want to give them both some experience. I would've killed for this shot early in my career. Plus they are both very capable. I will be monitoring things to make sure all is well." Her answer seems plausible to them so no one pushes the issue. Her and Fitz both are happy the subject drops.

They arrive at the high-school to a full house The atmosphere is insane; there are huge signs with Fitz's face on them. Some saying we love you Fitz. Will you marry me Fitz? They are definitely the liveliest group they have ever had. Liv sees the signs and laughs. Fitz and the others smile too.

"Well it's clear that you are certainly well liked by the women here in the big apple." Says Sally as her and Jennifer laugh. He replies "yes it does appear that way;" he says shaking his head. Jennifer says "Liv looks like you've got competition." Liv laughs and smiles at her comment. Sally and Fitz both get into the make-up chairs in the green room preparing to take the stage. Fitz is reading over some key points they will raise during the rally before taking the stage. Liv watches him as he appears quite presidential even in jeans and a T shirt.

The coordinator comes in and ushers everyone to the off stage area; Fitz gives Liv a peck on the lips, and he and Sally walk out together after being introduced. The applause are grand and loud; the rally is fantastic. The energy and spirit of the people is remarkable. It's refreshing to see the diversity in the crowd; the amount of young people with the #Grant4president T-shirts and signs is overwhelming. This is confirmation that their social media push is really taking off.


	140. Chapter 140

The crowd loves his stance on education and childcare reform; he also speaks about the women's equal pay act, and his thoughts on raising minimum wage. He begins the conversation and Sally brings it home. Sally also discusses women's right's issues and abortion laws. The women in the crowd go crazy for her stance. She speaks firmly about her beliefs in God and politics and addresses how they work in concert. Everyone is engaged during the entire event and it's deemed a great success.

The rally comes to an end about 2 ½ hours later with resounding applause and cheers when it's over. Liv and the group couldn't be more pleased. Cyrus is beaming because he just got the poll numbers from Meagan and they are killing Reston.

Cyrus says "hey the numbers for Ohio are outstanding; we are killing Reston throughout the state." Fitz smiles as he says "I'm telling you I have a good feeling about Ohio. I know we are going to take it," says Fitz. Cyrus agrees he's been saying he felt Ohio was going to be good to them. This news brings great excitement to the campaign. As they depart the school Liv and Fitz going to her parent's house, and the rest of the group going back to the hotel they all say good-bye.

Liv and Fitz climb into the armored vehicle and take a breath; finally they are in the car alone except for secret service. She cuddles up to him and they share a sweet kiss. "It's good to finally be somewhat alone huh?" he laughs and says "yeah it is." The car pulls off and they relax enjoying the ride; she gets the idea to confirm her hair appointment for Saturday. She is going to one of her childhood friend's shop in the old neighborhood for her day of beauty. She sends her a text and gets confirmation within minutes. Fitz sees her smiling and asks "what's got you grinning?"

"Nothing big I just got a text confirmation about a day of beauty for Saturday. Remember I am going to my friend's shop." "Yes I remember; her name is Lauren right?" Liv is impressed he recalls her by name. "Yes that's right; she has a day spa and salon so I am going to check it out" she says smiling. Fitz says "I'm glad to see you're excited about the gala." "Yeah I am; it will be fun to be out together at a black tie event despite Mellie's presence."

He agrees Mellie is the one person he wishes wasn't showing up; but she always does. He looks at her and says "we won't let her ruin our night Liv; it's our coming out party." Liv realizes this will be the first time they will be photographed as a couple publicly. She smiles a little harder; he notices and asks "are you okay?" She smiles and says "yes I just realized we will be photographed for the first time as a couple this Saturday that's all."

He laughs and says "and that has you smiling like a Cheshire cat? I feel honored to get such a reaction from the great Olivia Pope." Not able to curtail her flirtatious side she replies "you're pretty good at getting all kinds of reactions out of me Governor Grant."

Her words stimulate him immediately; it's a good thing they are not alone in this car he thinks. She sees him in thought trying not to say anything too sexy with secret service listening. But he gives up and whispers in her ear "mmmm like the one I got from spanking you earlier?" She giggles and says "mmmhmm did you like that?" He smiles and says "yes, but clearly you liked it more." "I did and can't wait for you to do it again and again" she says as she touches his thigh seductively.

He kisses her deeply and has to catch himself. He's completely ready to take it further in this moment. Their whispering back and forth has definitely increased their temperatures. If they were not heading to her parent's house she is sure they'd go back to the hotel right now.

He breaks the kiss and they both feel a desire to be quenched; he smiles at her and says "how long are we staying?" She laughs and says "just through dinner; my grand-parents and parents are going on a church retreat tomorrow. So I figured we can let them get to bed early by leaving around 8 or 9."

He whispers in her ear with his sexy voice "8 is perfect." She responds "I agree. The sooner I can get you naked and inside me the better." The look on his face is priceless; he responds "baby your killing me here; we have to stop." She smiles and says "okay." She sees him struggling to keep it together; she's struggling too though. It's taking everything in her not to straddle him right now.

Although they stop the sexy talk; that doesn't stop him from staring into her eyes, as they share kisses and he rubs her belly. She loves that he rubs her belly when he holds her; he's done that even before the pregnancy. It's almost like a prognostication; the thought makes her smile. He's wanted and wished her pregnant for so long; he actually made it happen. This is another one of his superpowers she has to add to his list with a smile.

As they cross the Brooklyn Bridge she looks over at the water and the city; she remembers all of the fun times her and her sisters had growing up. It really feels good to be back in her city; the city she hails from with pride. He sees her caught up in the moment and just stares at her.

He doesn't disturb her; whatever she's thinking about it's a happy moment. He loves just watching her. Someday he will show her all of the pictures he has of her on his phone of her sleeping. He has an array of photos of her in her purest state relaxing and resting. That is a time to him when she is the most beautiful.

Moments later she snaps out of her haze as she recognizes her surroundings; as they pull into the drive way she fills with excitement. Fitz can see it on her face. Her joy makes him smile; "we are here!" She exclaims with delight. The house looks exactly the same to her right now as it did when she was a child. Coming home always makes her feel so good and happy. She can't wait to share this part of her world with the man of her dreams.

They get out of the car and secret service escorts them to the door; the door opens and her mother is standing in the door way. "Hey Livy" she says "hey mama." They both step in and she says "hello Fitz." He replies "hello Mrs. Pope." As soon as they cross the threshold they are met with a heavenly sent that Fitz comments on right away.

"What is that delicious scent?" Both Liv and her mother smile as her mother says "its sweet potato pie. I just took some out of the oven." He grins with excitement as he says "well sign me up for a slice of that; because it smells delicious." Liv says "it is as good as it smells if not better I promise."


	141. Chapter 141

She takes his hand and leads him into the main living area where her father and grand-parents are sitting. Of course her grand-father and father are watching a baseball game, and her grand-mother is doing a crossword puzzle. Some things never change thinks Liv.

As they enter the living room everyone stands up to speak and greet them. In meeting her grand-parents for the first time he's not sure what to expect. They all exchange pleasantries and all is well from the start; her grand-mother is taking a real shine to Fitz, which makes Liv laugh. It seems once again his charm and good looks are helping him out.

They take a seat on the love seat across from her grand-parents and father; her mother sits in the chair on the opposite side of the couch. Liv gets up to get something to drink and says "babe did you want something to drink?" She closes her eyes realizing what she said; he smiles and says "yeah I will take a bottled water." Her grand-mother can't resist teasing her; so she looks at her grand-father and says "babe did you want something to drink?" They all laugh including Liv. But she is a bit embarrassed; it came out of her mouth seamlessly by mistake.

As she gets the water and comes back into the living room they are talking about Fitz's childhood. She knows that her grand-mother is the culprit for this conversation. He explains his upbringing due to her probing questions; he acquiesces out of politeness. He gives her the full run down as she requests; her parents are also listening.

They've never asked about his life in detail; they just know about what they've read on google and heard from Liv. After going over his background he looks at Liv and asks "did I forget anything?" She smiles and says "yes but that's typical you; not wanting to talk about yourself. He didn't tell you that he's a Rhode's scholar, he graduated at the top of his class at Harvard, he has his degree in law and finance, he owns several property management companies, and is one of the largest philanthropists in New York City. In fact, we are going to a gala to raise money for the Grant Foundation on Saturday." Her mother says "wait you're the Grant for the Grant Foundation?" He smiles and says "yes Mrs. Pope." She smiles and says "my goodness you do great work Fitz; four young people from our church received scholarships for college from the Grant Foundation." Fitz beams with pride; this stuff he loves to talk about. "That's great Mrs. Pope; those kids are the reason I started this foundation." "Really?" Says her grand-mother. "Yes, I was here several years ago doing some community service work with a friend at Bethune-Cooke Community Center. There were so many kids that were talented or had dreams to well. They just wanted a shot for something better. But their parents couldn't afford activities or private schools. So it inspired me to create this foundation, and it was imperative it was done in New York. That's why we have the annual gala here every year."

Liv's father says "that center received a massive overhaul about 20 years ago by an anonymous donor. Did you have anything to do with that?" Fitz smiles and says "yes Mr. Pope; I don't like recognition for doing what's right. It's not necessary to be praised for everything you do. It was more important to me that the center got the funding." Liv is so proud of him and his kind heart; she knew the story already. But she can tell by the looks on their faces they are very impressed. "Well your just a modern day Robin Hood huh?" Says Liv's grand-mother. Everyone laughs at her joke.

Liv appreciates him going through this inquisition with her family; he handles it well without any pause or reservation. Her grand-father being the hard guy that he always is concerning suitors for his grand-daughters attention takes a different route. Despite his heartwarming story and passion to help others, the inevitable talk between the men is looming.

Liv, her mother and grand-mother can feel the tide turning. So her mother says "why don't you guys go into the den to talk while we finish preparing dinner?" Fitz discerns from everyone's reaction that her grand-father is taking over the grilling session going forward. As they all get up Liv goes with her mother and grand-mother into the kitchen, and Fitz follows the men into the den.

Surprisingly he isn't nervous; he's just ready to get the conversation over with. As they walk down the hallway toward the den Fitz sees an array of photos of Liv and her sisters from her youth through her college years. He didn't know she was a cheerleader; she left that part out. Or that she was homecoming queen twice and a gymnast. Looks like there are a few little secrets about his Livy he was unaware of; but he's enjoying finding them out bit by bit.

They enter the den and her grand-father closes the door as Fitz and her father take a seat. Before Fitz is completely seated her grand-father says "so Fitz what are your intentions with my grand-daughter?" Fitz replies "my intentions are to marry her Mr. Pope." His response is plain and simple; her grand-father was not ready for such a response. He thought maybe he'd warm up to it first; but he appreciates his bluntness. Her grand-father says to her father "are you aware of this Ronald?"

Her father says "yes dad I am; Fitz and I have already talked about it." Her grand-father was unaware of the conversation; he asks "so it's been decided?" Her father says "yes it's been decided dad; but this is the first time Fitz and I have spoken since our discussion." Fitz looks at him with some confusion because he wasn't given an answer of yes or no; he was given an I will think about it.

Her father sees the confusion on Fitz's face; but before he can ease his mind her grand-father interjects. "Fitz you've been married before; what would make this time any different." Her father says "wait dad that's not fair; Fitz you don't have to answer that question."

Fitz replies "no it's okay I will answer it; it's fair." Her father relents and Fitz continues "I was married before and what I can tell you is that failing at that marriage will make me a better husband to Liv. I was young and not ready for marriage; I had no idea what it was about or how to do it. Having experienced some good and bad things in my life and having matured as a man; today I am ready for the real thing.

I am ready to love, honor, cherish, and obey for the rest of my life with Liv by my side. I am convinced she is my soul mate; I have never loved any woman the way that I love her. Quite simply she's my everything; everything good in my life is because of her and everything bad doesn't seem as bad because of her in my life." As he speaks so freely about his love for Liv his mind is on her as well. He wonders what she's doing in the moment.


	142. Chapter 142

As Liv takes a seat at the breakfast bar across from her mother and grand-mother she has a look on her face of worry. "Don't worry Livy; Fitz can handle your grand-father and father" says her mother. "I know mama, but I just want them to like him. It's important to me that they all get along." Her grand-mother says "Livy I don't think you have anything to worry about; from what I've heard your father likes Fitz just fine. So I am sure your grand-father will like him too. He seems like a good man."

She takes a breath and says "he is a good man grandma; he's amazing." Her grand-mother sees the light in her eyes and says "girl you are head over heels for this man huh?" Liv grins unable to hide it or stop it. "Yes I am grandma; I am so in love. I have never felt this way about any man in my life; he is my soul mate." Her grandmother grabs her hand and says "well I am very happy for you two; he seems to adore you too. He can't stop staring at you." She smiles and looks at her mother; Liv inquires "what are you two smiling at?"

Her mother says "we caught him checking you out when you went to get his water." Liv covers her mouth in embarrassment; but her grand-mother makes it worse by saying "he bit his lip as he stared; my Lord that man has the hots for you." Liv cannot help but laugh. Her grand-mother is right; they have the hots for each other.

Liv shakes her head and says "good thing daddy didn't see him." Her mother replies "I think your father knows how insatiable you two are; Lord knows we've heard evidence of it." Liv looks at her mother in shock. "Mama what do you mean?" Her mother says "we heard you and Fitz together at his house." Liv says "oh God mama no. Why didn't you say something?"

She laughs and says "what am I going to say Liv? It's fine really honey. You two are young and in love. Now if your daddy didn't like him he would've made a big deal about it. But he likes him a lot, and he knows that you and him are good together." Liv agrees her father definitely would've made his feelings known if he didn't like Fitz.

Her grand-mother chimes in saying "if he did say something he'd be the biggest hypocrite, considering the times we caught you two before you were married." Her mother doesn't deny her grand-mother's claim they both just laugh it off. Liv laughs too, but is now trapped between the universe of too much information, and absolute embarrassment. She can't believe what she's hearing.

She doesn't know what to say or do. Her grand-mother sees her struggle and says "Livy don't be embarrassed; it's truly okay. You are two adults and like your mother said you're in love. Enjoy your man honey; it's the best when you're young. He sure is a fine one too; Lord have mercy."

Liv and her mother crack up; her grand-mother has never been one to mince words. It also reaffirms her and Ellie's thoughts that their sex drive comes from their mother and apparently their grand-mother too. She enjoys talking with her grand-mother and mother; the embarrassment subsides and she feels fine. It's good to have these moments with them; she feels like her world is coming full circle. She's successful and happy professionally, and personally. She's also very grateful to have a wonderful family to share her successes with.

With the mood being lighter she takes the time to get some advice from them. She tells them about his ex-wife Mellie; she lets them know she will be seeing her at the gala on Saturday. She also explains their previous meetings as well. Her mother wastes no time saying "Livy you are a woman of class and you need to carry yourself that way. However, knowing this woman's true intentions she is going to push you. I'm not saying you should take the bait, but I am saying you need to let her know where you stand." Liv hears her mother's words and feels the same way; she has to let Mellie know she's not afraid of her, and that she isn't going anywhere.

Her grand-mother looks at both of them and says "girl it's simple; you have what she wants, and she's not getting it back. So you remind her that she lost, you won, and the game is over period. Carve her ass up like a thanksgiving turkey, and trust me she'll leave you alone." Liv smiles at her grand-mother; they both give similar advice that matches what she was thinking, which makes her feel good. She feels a bit more prepared to face Mellie after this talk.

Her mother says "talking about the event reminds me; Zoe got the pictures of the black and white ball developed. Let me get them for you." She gets up and goes into the living room; she comes back with a large photo envelope in hand. Liv is both nervous and excited; she sees the seal isn't broken so it means for once her mother didn't open her mail.

Her mother laughs and says "I haven't opened your mail since high-school Livy." They both smile at each other. "How'd you know what's inside?" "I called Zoe and asked her." Liv and her grand-mother laugh as her grand-mother says "you are too nosey Evelyn; but I love you anyway." Her mother replies "admittedly yes I am."

Liv opens the envelope and the photos are breath taking. The one of her and Fitz in the great room is fantastic; the lighting is perfect. It looks like an engagement photo. She smiles and her eyes water; her mother and grand-mother look at her reaction to the photograph. They both agree it is absolutely amazing. "Oh my God look at us mama."

Her mother rubs her shoulder to comfort her and says "yes baby I see; you two look gorgeous; you photograph very well together." "Yes you are both very photogenic" says her grand-mother. Liv looks at that photo, and the one of them at the top of the stairs outside with the house as the backdrop. She falls in love with that one too; "oh my goodness; Zoe told me that they came out good and even Ellie. But these are exceptional."

Her grand-mother says "Zoe is a real talent; I wish she would do fashion photography." Her mother agrees "Zoe has always taken beautiful photos; but these are probably some of the best she's seen. She has a sense of pride of her little girl. "Yes my baby has talent."

Liv loves at how her mother and father are always so openly proud and supportive of her and her sisters. She hears of other people saying their parents have favorites. But if there is a favorite neither one of the Pope girls know it. They all feel loved the same.


	143. Chapter 143

As the ladies look over all of the pictures taken they are in awe. Even the more casual ones of Liv by herself are really good. "That is a beautiful gown you're wearing Livy" says her grand-mother. "Thank you grandma; that night was awesome." Her mother says "yeah we heard." They laugh pausing the sentimental moment shortly. She absolutely loves the photos and cannot wait to share them with Fitz.

Her mind goes to him; she wonders how he's holding up. Feeling the need to use the bathroom she excuses herself. Her mother and grand-mother think it's sweet that she is so struck by the photographs. They look at the photos a little longer. Her grand-mother says "the way he looks at her is just breathtaking."

Her mother replies "yeah it is; I've caught him staring at her before, and when they stare at each other it's like they are entranced." "To be young and in love honey" says her grand-mother. Just at that moment the timer goes off for the chicken; "foods ready. Let's start setting the table and preparing to eat." They clear the pictures off the breakfast bar and start getting ready for dinner while Liv is in the restroom.

After listening to Fitz's reply her grand-father is impressed that he has laid out his heart so eloquently; he has openly professed his love for his grand-daughter. He is almost dumb founded because he's never heard a man verbally capture his feelings about a lady so vividly. In response to his words her grand-father says "damn you are smooth. No wonder my Livy is so taken." The men all smile and laugh at his joke. Her grand-father makes light of the situation; but he knows that Fitz is serious and he appreciates his love for his grand-daughter.

When the laughter dies down her grand-father says "well Ronald I don't know what you have decided. But in my opinion you'd be a fool not to give him your blessing." Liv's father looks at her grand-father and shakes his head. He looks at Fitz and says "Fitz just as we talked when you called about the eulogy; I have thought about it and decided we'd be honored to welcome you into the family."

Fitz's expression changes to pure joy; his smile is huge. Her father and grand-father are both happy to see his reaction. Fitz replies "thank you both; I really appreciate you both giving your blessing. It means the world to me and Liv to know you support our union." Her father replies "you are very welcome Fitz; I know you'll take wonderful care of my little girl and that's all a father wants." Her grand-father agrees with his statement. A sudden thought comes to his mind and he says "can I ask you both a favor?" They look at him as her grand-father says "sure what is it?"

He says "can you both keep this a secret? I am going to propose soon and I want her to be in complete shock." They both agree to keep this conversation private. "Thanks I appreciate it; it's going to be epic when it happens, and I don't want it to be spoiled." Her father can tell he has put some great planning behind the proposal, and that makes him even happier. He loves the way Fitz cares for his daughter; every father should be so blessed to find a man who treats his daughter so well.

After the seriousness of the discussion is done; they all relax and discus other topics like sports, some politics, and news worthy events. The discussion is light and interesting; As Liv goes to the bathroom she can hear them laughing. So she knows that the conversation is going well. She was a little worried about what would transpire; so this calms her nerves greatly.

As she finishes in the bathroom and heads back to the kitchen the door to the den opens and the men come out. "Hello gentlemen is everything okay?" Her father says "everything is fine; what were you doing spying?" She replies "no daddy I went to the bathroom; no spying I promise."

As they walk back into the main living area Fitz walks up behind her. He wants to hug her, but restrains himself; she looks at him and says "are you okay?" He responds "yeah I'm fine; it was a good talk." She smiles and says " I'm happy to hear that." The pictures pop into her head. "Hey Zoe got our pictures from the black and white ball developed." "Really? Where are they?"

She sees the envelope on the table and shows them to him. When he opens the envelope the look on her face let's her know that it wasn't just her. He sees it too. The photos really are amazing. Their chemistry is remarkable. "Wow Livy we look incredible. Especially you baby; you look so beautiful." She smiles as she touches his face and he leans in to kiss her. Her father and grand-father ask "what are those?" Liv replies "they are the pictures Zoe took of us daddy."

Her father replies "oh yeah I remember that; you two looked great that night." Awe thanks daddy;" says Livy as she walks over to him, and kisses him on the cheek. "You're welcome baby girl." Her grandfather asks "can I see them?" "Sure" says Fitz; as he walks over and hands him the photos. Her grand-father smiles and says; "look at my beautiful grandbaby." Liv smiles and says "thank you grandpa;" as she kisses him on the cheek as well. "You're welcome Livy" he says with a smile.

She looks back at Fitz; she sees him staring at her ass. She remembers her conversation with her mother and grand-mother earlier. She asks him "hey did you want a tour of the house?" He replies "yes I would love one." She takes his hand; as they leave her grand-father, and father to watch TV. Her mother and grand-mother are still in the kitchen. She says al loud "I am giving Fitz a tour we will be back." Her grand-mother says jokingly "if you're not back in 20 minutes I'm coming to get you."

She laughs and says "yes grandma" as they proceed up the stairs. She shows him the pictures that line the upstairs hall, and gives him some background details. She helps him distinguish between her and Ellie in the pictures. He inquires about her cheerleading photos ,and gymnast pictures downstairs. She smiles and says "I wasn't a cheerleader; that was Ellie, but we both were gymnasts." He replies "that explains your flexibility huh?" She grins and says "yes it does; aren't you lucky" as she kisses him lightly. He licks his lips, and shakes his head trying to shake the desire to sex her.

They continue down the hall filled with photographs; after explaining each one they make a sharp turn, and end up at her bedroom door. They walk in and he smiles from ear to ear. "Wow this is so you Livy." She laughs and says "really?" "Yes it is; everything has a place and there's a place for everything."


	144. Chapter 144

She admits she is a bit of a neat freak and looking at her old room this fact is more apparent. He looks at her cd collection and marvels at how similar their music tastes are. He stumbles upon a stack of cd's that are entitled me. He asks "what are these?" She looks at him and says "oh those are cd's of me singing as well as with me and Ellie or Zoe."

"Wow really? You never told me you recorded your singing babe." She smiles and says "it was just something we did for fun; my friend Lauren's father is a music producer so we would go in their basement and record." Fitz is blown away by this detail. He's finding out all kinds of good information about her; "can I listen to a cd?" She is taken by his sweet gesture; sure if you want to. Pick one and put it in." He grabs one of the cd's entitled "me; Aretha."

As soon as the music starts his face lights up; she sees the look in his eyes. He walks over to her and says "my mother loved this song; my aunt's played it for me all the time." She smiles at him as he recalls the memory; she feels especially close to him in this moment.

The song is "Natural Woman." He takes her hand and asks "will you dance with me?" She smiles and says "yes" as she steps into his embrace and he holds her tightly. As they dance the words fill the air; he takes it all in as he feels the lyrics.

**"****Before the day I met you; life was so unkind, but you're the key to my piece of mind. You make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman." **

His mother's favorite song being sung by the woman he loves more than anything in this world. It is truly a wonderful moment for him. She feels his energy; it's one of happiness and acceptance. His embrace is warm and tender; she knows he's experiencing great emotion and lets him work through it.

She just embraces him as he holds her and the record plays; by the end of the song he's looking down at her and staring into her eyes. She's staring back at him and he says; "thank you for being the best part of my life, and helping me remember some of the best times of my life."

She feels so warm inside and happy for him; "you're welcome baby" she says touching his face as he bends down to kiss her. The kiss is sweet and simple. When it breaks she's still looking at him, and he's still holding her. But he doesn't seem to be present. So she asks "are you okay Fitz?" She sees he's in thought. He responds after a pause "yeah I am fine; that song just brings back allot of my childhood. I can remember my dad even being entranced by it when it played. It's like my mother lives through that song. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it makes allot of sense Fitz; music can connect to all kinds of thoughts, feelings, and memories. I'm glad they are happy memories for you." He smiles at her and says "yes they are happy memories; your voice is beautiful Liv. I think you missed your calling." She smiles and says "that's sweet baby; but no it's just a hobby I had. I never wanted to sing professionally; that world is not for me. I am perfectly happy here with you."

He smiles and kisses her once more; the kiss heats up, he grips her ass and she moans. As he picks her up she wraps her legs around his waist. He starts kissing her lips as he leans her against the wall. She is becoming overtaken by pure lust and so is he. She suddenly manages the strength to stop herself and get him to stop. He knows they need to stop so he relents, and they decide they better get back downstairs.

She walks over to turn off the cd player before leaving the room; and as she gets ready to walk out the door. He grabs her from behind; he kisses her on the back of her neck, and rubs her belly. Their fingers intertwine and he hugs her tight as he says "I love you both so much Livy." She smiles and says "we love you too baby." Feeling their desires begin to creep up again they head downstairs.

On the way down the hall she shows him Ellie's room and Zoe's room. They go back downstairs, and just as they enter the kitchen they are told dinner is ready. They sit down to dinner and enjoy the food, and the conversation immensely. Liv takes a moment to watch Fitz and her father laughing and joking like father and son.

Her grand-father is also getting in on the banter. She feels enormously blessed in this moment; however, she feels a bit of guilt for keeping the pregnancy from them. But she knows it's for good reason. She quiets her thoughts of guilt in her head, and checks into the table talk.

Her parents are talking about the retreat they are going to for the next five days; it's a couples retreat sponsored by the church. Her mother and grand-mother are very excited; however, her father and grand-father seem to be quiet on the topic making their own conversation. Liv and Fitz both find this hilarious. Her mother notices the side bar conversation between her father and grand-father; so to unify the table she asks Fitz about the campaign.

"So how is the campaigning coming Fitz?" "It's going well Mrs. Pope; we've had some really good turnouts at the rally's and the poll numbers look good." Her father chimes in "yeah I've been keeping up with the latest numbers; you did very well in Ohio Fitz, that's your swing state." He agrees and is impressed that he's following the campaign.

"Yes that is very pleasing; we start the Middle America tour after this weekend. We'll see how that turns out." "I'm sure you will do well Fitz; don't worry. Most people aren't a fan of Reston these days, especially after his personal attacks on you early on. Kudos to you for taking the high road and not responding negatively; I'm sure it was difficult." says her grand-mother.

Liv replies "we refuse to play dirty politics; we will always keep it about the campaign, and not our personal lives. So we will not shine the light on the opposition's personal life either. We will win or lose this election honorably, with grace, and class at the forefront." Liv's mother smiles at her and says "look at my baby fighting the good fight."

Liv laughs and smiles at her mother. "We are proud of you both for taking that stand; not many people would play it straight or clean. That's commendable" says her grand-mother. "Awe thanks grandma; we appreciate your support" says Liv.


	145. Chapter 145

Her grand-mother smiles at her and says "you're welcome Livy. Now who's ready for pie?" Everyone looks down at their plates realizing they are empty and says in unison "I am." Everyone laughs as Liv, and her mother grab the pies and the cool whip once they remove the dinner dishes.

The pie is served and Fitz looks like he is in a pleasure coma from the first bite. "Oh my God this is unbelievable." Her grand-mother smiles and says "thank you very much. I am glad you like it." He replies "like it? I love it; this is delicious." Liv laughs at his enjoyment of the pie; she as well as the rest of them agrees her grand-mother's sweet potato pies are legendarily delicious.

After finishing their meal the ladies clear the table, and load the dish washer, as the men retire to the living room. While in the kitchen her mother washes, Liv rinses, and her grand-mother dries the dishes that don't go in the dishwasher. As they get in the groove of completing the task her mother and grand-mother look at each other. Liv sees them eyeing each other and says "what's going on with the looks back and forth?" They smile at her and say quietly "when are you due?" She looks at them and she is in shock. Initially she wants to deny it, but she can't. Not with them looking at her.

Her grand-mother takes her hand seeing her reaction, and leads her out to the patio with her mother in tow. She could tell Liv was getting emotional; that was the sign that told them she was expecting. Liv has never been a very emotional person. Crying was never something she did publicly; but today she has almost cried at least twice because of sentimental gestures or thoughts.

They step out onto the patio, and her grand-mother and mother hug her; she's crying tears of joy. "I'm sorry I wanted to tell you; but we decided to keep it quiet for now until we develop a plan." Her mother says "we understand Livy; you two have allot going on." She looks at her and says "are you mad at me?" Her grand-mother says "no Livy we are not mad at you; we just wanted to let you know we know, and that we love you. Don't worry about anything. Just take care of yourself, and that little one growing inside you. When are you due?" She smiles at her grand-mother and says "thank you grandma and mama for being so understanding; I am due in March. I didn't know how to tell you. I still don't understand how this happened I was using birth control."

Her mother takes her hand and says "First of all Livy you worry too much; Second things happen when they are supposed to happen, not when we plan them to happen. Third this is a very complicated situation. So it makes sense to keep it quiet; but you cannot stress about this or anything else honey. What affects you affects the baby." Liv takes her advice to heart; it's the same that Fitz has been saying to her since day one.

"I know mama; Fitz has been on me since we found out last night to let go of some of my work responsibilities to reduce my stress. I'm doing as he asks because I know it's the right thing to do." "Good I'm glad he's after you about it; he's only doing it because he cares Livy" says her grand-mother.

"I know he does; he's so happy. He rubs my belly all the time and goes out of his way to make sure I'm okay. I am so grateful for him. My reaction when we found out wasn't the best." Liv's mother looks at her and says "knowing you as I do I'm sure it wasn't sweetheart. I told you some of the best things in life happen by surprise." She smiles at her knowing that her mother knows her so well.

Her tears have stopped now; she doesn't even know where they came from. She chalks them up to being pregnant. As her tears dry up she says to them "are you going to tell daddy?" Her mother says "no I am not; if you and Fitz want to keep this quiet we are going to respect your decision. It's none of our business." She appreciates her mother's respect for their choice; her grand-mother echoes the same sentiment. "When you're ready to tell us we will act surprised; we won't even tell your sisters." Liv smiles and says "thank you so much;" to both of them.

Despite her not meaning to discuss this right now; them confronting her takes a weight off of her shoulders. She feels less stressed, and happier in the moment. Her mother goes to get her a cloth to clean her face to remove evidence of her crying. She cleans herself up and they go back inside. As they walk into the kitchen Liv looks at the clock. She sees it's after 8pm and knows her parents have to get up early. So she says "well mama we are going to go; we know you all have to leave out early tomorrow." She replies "awe I wish yall could stay longer; but you're right we are leaving early."

Her grand-mother asks "when do you go back on the campaign trail?" "We leave here on Monday." She replies "well we will be back on Sunday; we should have lunch in the city so we can see you again before you two hit the road." Liv smiles; she loves the idea.

"That sounds good I'm sure that's doable." "Good then it's a date; we will see you Sunday for lunch. Just tell us where you want to go and we will meet you." She hugs her grand-mother and kisses her on the cheek. She does the same to her mother; she also thanks them for their talk, and their encouragement.

They walk into the living room and Liv says "okay daddy and grandpa we are going to go so you all can get some rest for your trip." Both stand up and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She mentions lunch with them on Sunday, and everyone is in agreement with it including Fitz. But before they get ready to go Fitz goes to use the bathroom.

While in the bathroom he calls the hotel concierge and sets up a romantic evening surprise for Liv. He smiles to himself after the call, and cannot wait for her to experience what he has planned. She works so hard, and their schedule for the next three weeks is going to be brutal. So here's his chance to spoil her and thank her. When he returns to the living room Fitz shakes the hands of her grand-father and father; he also hugs her mother and grand-mother good-bye, and Liv is sure to grab her photos of her and Fitz before they leave.

During the ride they relax and lay back in the car; she assumes her position cuddled up into his chest. They talk about their visit, and how fun it was; she asks about his conversation with her father and grand-father. He keeps it simple; no real details. His answers seem to satisfy her curiosity; he's glad she stops prying. As he rubs her back he feels the tension in her muscles; he says "you are so tense babe." "Yeah I know maybe I should get a massage." He smiles at the thought and says "yeah I'm sure we can arrange that for you." She says "that would be nice." Her reply lets him know that he's a genius, and confirms he knows his woman too well.


	146. Chapter 146

As they pull into the parking lot of the hotel Fitz gets a confirmation text from the hotel that his romantic setting request is complete. He's thankful they were able to get it done so fast. He's hopeful that everything is set up right. As they ride up the elevator with him hugging her from behind he thinks of how surprised she is going to be.

When they get to their suite; the doors open. They walk inside and Liv notices mood lighting in the living room. She looks at Fitz and he smiles at her. "What did you do?" He takes her hand and walks over to the I-POD station and presses play. The sounds of Luther begin to fill the air; "I didn't do anything you don't deserve Livy. Dance with me." She is speechless by his actions. She steps into his embrace and dances with him as the song "If only for one night plays.

**The beginning verse "Let me hold you tight; if only for one night. Let me keep you near to ease away your fears. It would be so nice; if only for one night." **

The song plays so beautifully; the feeling of love is definitely in the air. She is overwhelmed by the love he is showing her. It's like he knows her without saying anything. He senses what she needs, and gives it to her without her asking. In this moment all she wants is him, and all she needs is him to hold her, and make her feel safe. He feels her melt into him; she's relaxing and letting go as he wants her to. He leans down to kiss her as the song ends.

He says "this is part one of your surprise; follow me lady." She smiles and follows him. As she enters the bedroom she sees rose petals shaped into a heart on the bed and burning candles. With the music still playing in the background she is in awe. "Baby what is all of this?" "This is all for you Livy; you need to relax, and it's my job as your man to make sure you have what you need. So this is for you."

She hugs him tight and feels her eyes watering; "damn it" she says in a low voice. "What's wrong" he asks with concern. "I keep crying;" he laughs and says "yeah I heard that is a side effect of pregnancy." As he touches her tummy, she smiles and agrees that must be it; she's super sensitive these days.

He kisses her lips and says "well I don't want to make you cry baby; but there's more." She looks at him and says "what?" He laughs and says "yes there's more; but I need you naked for this part." She grins at him and says "no problem" as she steps back removes her shoes, and does a strip tease for him until she's naked.

She walks over to him loving the desire in his eyes for her. She backs him down onto the couch in the bedroom. He sits down and she straddles him as he removes his shirt, and she unbuckles his pants. He finds himself so turned on; he almost forgets about the rest of the planned evening. However, he suddenly remembers it, and grabs her hands. She looks at him in confusion. He says "not yet baby I have more to show you." She says sensually "MMMMM I have more to show you too." He wants to give in; but again tries to stay the course. Patience is a virtue he tells himself.

"Livy let me do this for you; you're derailing my plan by being too damn sexy." She laughs at him, and says "is that possible?" He smiles and says "yes because you're doing it now." She sees he obviously has a plan in place so she has to respect his plight. But she has to get her way to a degree. "Okay I will play by your rules if you give me one kiss to tide me over. He smiles and says "one kiss?"

She responds "yes just one long wet kiss." "You are not fair Liv. But okay just one, and then we go back to my plan right?" She takes a breath and says "yes one kiss then we are back to the plan. If not you can spank me." Him biting his lip after that comment lets her know he's super interested in that idea. She can tell he's picturing her response to his spanking from earlier today.

The thought turns him on so deeply; he grabs her by her neck. He slides his hand into her hair pulling her face down to his, as he grips the back of her head. The kiss that he delivers her sends her into another orbit; suddenly the seducer becomes the seducee. She starts grinding on him during the kiss; a sign that she is hotter than a cat on a hot tin roof. Despite how good this feels he manages to maintain, and stops himself from going to the point of no return. However, she is ready, willing, and able to go all the way right now. She feels like she is going to get her way after all; but he stops the kiss.

He looks at her, and her eyes are still closed; she realizes he's not kissing her anymore. She opens her eyes and says "why'd you stop?" Smiling he says "you said one kiss Liv." She frowns; seeing her pouting, which he thinks is cute. He kisses her neck and says in his oh so sexy baritone voice "stop pouting beautiful; you'll get what you want. But first you have to give me what I want, and I promise that you will not be disappointed."

Regardless of the raging desire coursing through her veins he convinces her to relent. She pecks his lips and says "okay I'm all yours." He smiles and jokingly says "you'd better be." She smiles at his comment, and kisses his lips as she says "forever and always baby." He takes in her comment and he pecks her lips once more.

Ready to finish the execution of his plan, and knowing he is working on a time clock. He says "can we finish my plan now; attempted spoiler?" She laughs and says "I'm sorry baby; sometimes I can't help myself when it comes to you." How can he be mad at her after that statement? He thinks to himself. "it's okay Livy; follow me into the bathroom." She gives him a quick kiss as they get up, and she follows him. When they enter she sees another amazing sight.

There are candles surrounding the whirlpool tub full of bubbles. She smiles at him and says "awe thank you baby." You're welcome Livy. Get in." "Wait you're not getting in with me?" He smiles and says "no this is all about you. Get in, relax for a minute, and then get out so you can get the rest of your surprise."

She looks at him with sad eyes again "but I want you in the tub with me." He smiles and says "Liv you said you'd follow my plan." She sighs and says "okay I will, but I'll miss you." As he helps her get into the tub, and she sits down he says; "I promise it will be worth it." She smiles, and lays back as he commands.


	147. Chapter 147

As she sits in the tub he says just close your eyes, and let go for a minute. Listen to the next two songs, and then you can get out. I will be ready for you by then okay?"

She smiles and says "okay, but I will really miss you." He looks at her as she massages her breast with one hand, and slides her other hand between her legs. She bites her lip and moans with a look of pure lust in her eyes. Her body is just barely hidden by the bubbling water. She looks so sexy he can barely contain himself; he tells himself get out now.

She sees he's struggling to maintain his plan, and gets excited when he bends down to kiss her. But he pecks her lips, and says "later you're going to be in trouble." She moans as she says "I hope so. I've been naughty." He licks his lips, and says "two songs and then come out Liv" as he goes to prepare for her.

As he walks out into the living room, he hears a knock on the door. He opens it and it's the massage table, the strawberries with whipped cream, and sparkling cider he ordered. The staff brings everything in and sets everything up in the bedroom. The massage table set-up is complete with warmed oils and towels. After everything is in place the staffers leave, and he gets ready for her. He hears "If this world were mine" playing; this is the second song already since she got in the bath. So he knows she will be out shortly.

He undresses completely and slips on a masseur's robe. After he lights the remaining lavender scented candles by the bed, he stands by the table ready for her. Moments later she opens the door, and stands in the door way in a towel. When her eyes focus in on the sight in front of her she covers her mouth in total shock. The candles, the rose petals on the bed, the music, and him standing next to a massage table. All of it throws her completely. He sees the joy, and surprise on her face. It makes him smile.

He knows she is overcome with emotion so he says "come here baby." She walks toward him. He takes her into his arms, as he looks into her eyes; he says "you deserve all of this, and more so enjoy it Livy." His words make her smile, as she shakes her head and says "you are truly amazing; thank you so much for always making me feel this way just because." He loves her response and says "you're more than welcome beautiful."

The embrace breaks; he helps her onto the table, after removing her robe. She stands in front of him completely naked and smelling like vanilla and strawberries. Her hair pulled back into a bun, no make-up. She looks the most beautiful to him natural. He stares at her and she smiles at him. He says to her "Lie down on your stomach please" he asks sensually.

She complies remembering the last massage he gave her; she cannot wait for the happy ending. As she relaxes on the table she can feel the warmth of the steaming towels on her neck and lower back. He hears her moan as the tension begins to release in her muscles. She then feels the moisture from the oils and the smoothness of his hands running all over her back, neck, shoulders and arms.

His fingers are like magic working out all of the kinks and knots in her upper back and neck area. She is amazed at how good this feels and how good he is at actually working her muscles. Her moans tell him he is doing everything right. She sounds so good he finds himself getting more turned on by the moment. Her skin feels like satin, and he's enjoying touching her as much as she is enjoying his touch.

As he works his way from her upper body to her lower body; she feels a shift in her pleasure senses as well. He's working her buttocks and thighs quite well; she can feel her arousal climbing. Her moans intensify as he works feverishly on the back of her thighs buttocks.

She feels like she could actually release from his touch. It feels unbelievable. Knowing that he is bringing her to the brink of explosion he pulls back on her pressure points. Her arousal decreases; he's playing her like violin, he's forcing her to relinquish control. He's letting her know that he will control when and how she cums.

He moves down to her legs and then asks her to turn over. Admittedly she is super relaxed in this moment. She's trapped between his touch and Luther still playing in the background. His rendition of "Endless Love" a duet with Mariah Carey is flowing through the surround sound speakers. The moment is so right and so romantic, she is in complete rapture as the lyrics fill the air.

"**My love there's only you in my life; the only thing that's right. My love you're every breath that I take; you're every step I make."**

The lyrics compound the moment for him as well; he walks back to the top of the table as the second chorus starts.

**"****I want to share all my love with you; no one else will do. And your eyes tell me how much you care." **As he stares into her eyes they hear** "you will always be my endless love."**

Overcome by the moment himself he kisses her lips softly, and she embraces him. After the kiss he strokes her face; she feels the love between them, and so does he. He pecks her lips once more and continues to massage her arms, and breasts. He hears her sensual moans again and again. He focuses in on her nipples again bringing her to the brink of release, but not quite pushing her over.

She's so relaxed and enjoying the moment; his touch matters more than sexual gratification. He kisses her in the middle of her chest, and as he places his hand on her stomach he smiles up at her, and kisses her belly. He gently massages it, and works down to her thighs, and then her feet.

Upon completing her full body massage she lies completely still on the table. He walks up to her and asks "how are you feeling?" She grins and says "amazing thank you." He smiles and helps her sit up as he kisses her lips and says "again you're welcome." He asks "can you walk?" She says "I don't know." He smiles at her as he picks her up in his arms and carries her over to the bed.  
>He lays her down and she pulls him for a kiss; he kisses her back, but pulls away. She says "wait where are you going?" He smiles and says "I'm going to extinguish the candles in the bathroom and living room. I'll be back. Lay here, and enjoy the strawberries, and sparkling cider." She notices the set up on the side table and smiles. "Is there anything you didn't think of?" He pauses and then says "nope" as he kisses her lips, and passes her the champagne flute filled with cider.<p> 


	148. Chapter 148

After putting out the candles strategically placed around the suite; he returns to find her lying on the bed naked and waiting for him. The sight of her lying on the bed covered in rose petals with the flickering candle light by the bed excites him. As she sees him coming toward the bed she opens her legs toward him and begins to rub her folds. He watches her as he approaches the bed. The sight of her pleasing herself along with her moans and the setting further increases his arousal.

He removes his robe and his erection springs free, much to her delight. Her arousal spikes as she watches him climb on top of her. As he settles between her legs she feels his erection between her thighs. He sees her staring at him as she continues to pleasure herself below. The look of raw passion on her face, and the impending release looming makes him want to see her finish. He sees her pull her hand away, but he whispers "finish" as he strokes himself watching her rub her nub feverishly. She smiles at him lustfully as she moans "I want you so bad baby."

While seeing her in full climax chase mode was sexy as hell to him; after her declaration he feels the need to help her achieve her goal. He bends down and licks and sucks her enlarged nipples. Her moans are intoxicating; she feels her arousal spike, and after a few more licks she screams "Oh Oh Oh MMMMM" as she releases.

He looks up seeing the smile on her face; he smiles at her as he leans back onto his legs. He takes her hand away from her pleasure tunnel; her fingers are dripping from her essence. Staring at him she says "MMMM I made a mess." He replies "allow me to clean that up." He opens his mouth and licks her fingers clean; the feeling of him sucking her fingers sends a jolt through her body causing her to moan.

The taste he gets from her juices pushes his desire for her; after cleaning her fingers he says "damn you taste so good; can I have some more." She says "MMMMHMMM lick as much as you want." He kisses her lips then slides down onto his stomach; he immerses his face deep into her straight away. This causes her to gasp and her back to arch at the sudden move as she exclaims "Oh Fuck!"

As he works his magic teasing, and pleasing her simultaneously with his tongue, and his fingers she is bouncing around on the whims of pleasure. She is rocking back and forth between paradise and ecstasy, and isn't ready for it to end. His mouth is so damn talented there is no direction required; he has the map to her climax, and he's making his way there quickly. His vigorous pursuit of her climax turns her on even more. He has her completely locked into position as he sucks, slurps, and licks her into submission.

Between the lyrics of the song playing he hears her moans and grunts of pleasure feeding his desire to please her. He is purposely taking longer than normal to elongate her pleasure. She feels herself circling the mountain top, and wants it badly now; she has to have it. She grabs the back of his head, as he traps her nub between his lips and his tongue. He feels her body tension spike, and knows she's about to explode. He grips her tighter, and sucks harder, forcing her over the edge, as she moans and screams his name repeatedly.

Her release is generous and powerful; he hears her giggle as he performs operation clean up. Her sensitivity is heightened, making it difficult for her to keep a straight face in the moment. She caresses his head knowing that she could've quite possibly snatched him bald this time.

As he slides up her body he kisses her lips and says "thank God for strong follicles" referencing her hair pulling. She smiles and giggles as she says "sorry baby it just feels so good." He kisses her and says "MMMMM then I'm doing my job."

The kiss heats up immediately, and she feels him adjust to enter her; she readies herself, and his entry is perfect. It's strong, and smooth, and her moisture is ample just as he prefers. His moans upon entry tell her he is enjoying her. He's moaning her name as he kisses, and sucks, her neck; she's enjoying every aspect of his love making; as she moans in response to his efforts.

His stroke pace increases as she licks his earlobe; she knows that's his spot and she's enjoying his reaction. The more she sucks and bites on his ear the stronger his thrusts. She feels his aggression rising, and the tension in his muscles is idling; he's trending toward climax quickly and so is she. She moans his name, and asks him to speed up. He gladly picks up the pace and lifts one of her legs changing their position to gain better leverage.

He kisses her deeply as he strokes her intensely; she feels the power in his thrust. It's causing her nub to throb non-stop; she's escalating quickly to the end of her arousal road. She feels his pulsation increasing as he moans and grunts. He feels her arousal dancing on the edge, as his is there as well. He's trying not to release; but she pushes him over the edge by flexing her internal muscles. He feels her contracting walls and can't fight it anymore. "MMMM Livy stop" she smiles and says "no baby cum for me." She flexes her muscles faster with every thrust, which forces them both to explode simultaneously.

He kisses her sweetly as they attempt to regain their strength. She has never felt this relaxed in her life; the massage, the bath the sex. Everything together sends her onto another level of satisfaction never previously reached. She stares at him and says "you're so good to me, and I love you for it." He smiles and says "I love you too." As he kisses her neck, he also massages her nipples, as he asks "do you have anything left for me?" She smiles and says "always."

He looks into her eyes and says "do you want to ride?" She smiles and says "I'd love to." He smiles as he rolls over, and she takes her position on top; she kisses him first, and teases him by grinding against his erection. He looks at her and says "OOOOOh baby." She smiles at him lustfully as she says "MMMMM you've got me so wet baby." "OOOOh Damn I love you" he says. She smiles, loving to hear his declaration out of pure horniness and pleasure.

As she sits back she slides down onto him; he loves to see her face when he enters her. Her eyes roll back into her head, her back arches, and her tongue hangs out of her mouth as she groans with pleasure. As she settles onto the base she moans "Oh Fuck That's Good." He agrees it's fantastic; she's sloppy wet and he's harder than a metal pipe. "Oh it's so hard Oh Damn MMMMM" she moans as she swirls her hips.


	149. Chapter 149

He's gripping her waist and biting his bottom lip, as she pleases him with every whip and sway of her hips. The temperature is rising, and they are both sweating heavily. He watches her as she falls into the pleasure zone; once she is in it her motion changes.

He feels her pace increase, and her thrust intensity is stronger. He feels her hips open more; she's riding him freely with no inhibitions. She's thrusting, moaning, and swearing, as she feels her release coming. He enjoys her dirty talk, and wants to hear more of it. She screams his name just before she releases.

Her release is plentiful and overflows; he feels her wetness running down onto him. The squishy feeling encasing him makes his back arch as he moans "Oh Fuck Mmmm Damn." As she comes down off of her high she sees his head is cocked back, and his back is arched. He's almost ready to blow. She encourages him verbally; "MMMMM Is It Good Baby?" He moans "Yes Yes Oh Yes Baby; Oh Shiiit."

She loves his reaction to her; but she's slippery and sloppy and needs to settle her thrusts. She tucks her legs beneath his for balance, and locks him down. She then thrusts hard, and fast as she feels her arousal rebuilding quickly. As she grinds deeper he thrusts from below; their thrusts sync as she leans forward balancing her hands on his chest. He reaches up and massages her breasts knowing it's undoubted effect. As he rolls her nipples between his fingers, she feels a jolt in her clit that forces her thrust pattern to change.

She thrusts faster and faster chasing her climax; the ceiling is just in front of her, and she can feel his at the brink too. His pulsations begin and they intensify within seconds. She feels his hands slip off of her body because of the sweat. She's working the hell out of her hips, and feels like she is about to fall over the edge soon. She feels his thrust once, twice, three times more and she explodes; with him following immediately behind.

She falls down onto his chest barely able to breathe, and unable to move; he holds her, and cradles her, as she regains her energy. He rolls over lying beside her, and holding her in his arms. They kiss romantically, and either one can barely move; they fall asleep entangled, and holding each other for comfort.

When the morning comes they are both still cuddled up; Liv's eyes open and she sees him still sleeping. He looks like he is sleeping well so she doesn't want to bother him. But her moving causes his eyes to spring open. "Good morning" she says as he smiles at her saying "good morning. Did you sleep well?" "Yes I did; thank you."

He smiles and replies "you're welcome. Did you enjoy your evening?" She smiles as she says "yes it was perfect; courtesy of my man. I can't believe you did all of that for me." "Why is that so hard to believe Livy?" She thinks for a minute and says "I've never had a man love me like you do; intensely, completely, and unapologetically. It's a feeling I never knew existed."

As he touches her face he says "well you make it easy to love you this way. You've given me such strength, and support I've never had before; your love makes everything seem possible. I will never stop loving you this way and I hope you feel the same way about me." She smiles as she says "yes I do." As he kisses her sweetly he says "I can't wait to hear you say those words on our wedding day Livy." Smiling back at him she says "me either. I guess it will be happening sooner than later huh?"

He touches her belly and says "yeah probably; but we can do it when we are ready Liv. We don't have to speed things up just because of the baby. I want you to be ready, and not feel rushed regardless of the election. I am not going anywhere." She knows he's committed to her, but she also realizes they are not regular people.

Their positons in society mandates they play by a different set of rules; them being unmarried and her pregnant with his child is a public relations nightmare. Like him she doesn't want to marry too quickly either; she wants to be engaged for some time before they actually marry. But she's not sure how it will work.

He sees her slipping into thought mode; so he kisses her to shake her from it. She smiles and says "Fitz I'm trying to think and you're distracting me." He replies "you think too much; let's just relish this moment for a little longer. We've only known about the pregnancy a few days; please no plans or thoughts right now okay?" She hears his logic, and ironically agrees.

They haven't had much time to really process becoming new parents; or to think about how this life change will affect the campaign. So maybe for once she can live life in the moment, and take it as it comes; at least for a little while. He sees the initial struggle with his suggestion in her eyes, and then he sees her relent. She looks at him and says "okay no plan for now." He smiles at her and says "I love you." She replies "I love you too" as she kisses him softly.

Like lightening her mind goes to her conversation with her grand-mother and mother. She knows she needs to tell him they know; she isn't sure how to tell him or when so she breaks the kiss and blurts it out. "My mother and grand-mother know I'm pregnant." He looks at her a bit confused as he says "what are you talking about?" She takes a breath, and explains the conversation they had.

When she's done she sees him looking at her, and she immediately says "I'm sorry Fitz I couldn't lie to them." He takes her hand and says "Livy I never asked you to lie; it's okay. It sounds like they just used intuition on you, and no one can circumvent that power."

She's happy to hear he's not mad at her, but she clarifies. "So you're not mad at me right?" He sees the worry in her face; he finds it cute that she's worried about him being upset. He lets her off the hook as he says; "no Liv why would I be mad at you? It's fine. I promise. Did she say she was going to tell your father?" "No neither one of them are going to tell anyone else; I believe them because they both knew when Ellie was pregnant and neither told my father or grand-father."


	150. Chapter 150

"Why what was the big secret?" She explains the circumstances around Ellie's pregnancy. Fitz is in awe and then says "now it makes sense as to why your father, and Jayson didn't get along at first." Liv agrees it was a tricky situation. Not exactly like theirs, but still not simple.

He sees the worrying in her eyes subsiding, and that makes him feel better. He pulls her into his arms and says "anything else you need to tell me about your conversation yesterday?" She pauses for a moment; then says "no nothing about our conversation. But I had a good time. How about you?" He smiles and says "yes it was fun; your grand-father is a riot, and your grand-mother is great. It was a good time." She likes the way he smiles about her family interaction; his face is genuine and she loves it. Thinking about how special the day and night was; she feels the need to kiss him. So she leans in and kisses him.

As their kiss heats up his phone rings; despite the piercing sound he ignores it. She giggles because of course it's Cyrus. He always has the worst timing he thinks to himself. As he climbs on top of her, and settles between her legs she says "Fitz you should ….." Her sentence is interrupted by the feeling of his fingers massaging her nub. He simultaneously rolls her nipple between his thumb and index finger with the other hand.

She loses touch with reality, and the ringing phone stops, as she slips into a fog of pleasure. His fingers work their magic both up top and below; his touch is eliciting lustful and sensual moans from her. Her moans cause his arousal, and his desire for her to increase tenfold. He feels his erection at full mass; he's aching to feel her. Her wetness is ridiculous; she's dripping wet; she's starting to thrust her hips in correlation with his hand movements.

"Oh Fitz" she moans as he continually works her. His hand play is always on point, and she is loving every moment of it. She feels her body arousal spiking; she doesn't want to release yet, but her body is betraying her. She needs to find a way to delay it a little longer.

But it feels so good she is dancing on the edge for sure; he knows he has her right where he wants her. Her body tension skyrockets, her back arches, and her eyes roll into the back of her head as her body contorts. He feels her thrusts increase as she moans "Oh oh oh Fitz MMMM." She expels a large breath; as she grips his hand and he pleases her to completion. Her wetness gushes, as she lets go, and she moans so sweetly. "OOOOOOh My God!"

He marvels at her enjoying her release; he never thought a woman could look so beautiful post release. But she looks beautiful in this moment. He leans down to kiss her, as she reaches out for him; rubbing his abs at first then settling her hands between his legs.

Now her touch is drawing him in; he's kissing her, but has to break the kiss because he's enjoying her touch. She strokes him slowly and deliberately. She feels him beginning to pulsate in her hands. The power of her caress is unbelievable; she is about to bring him to climax in a matter of minutes. "OOOOOh Livy" he moans as she quickens her stroke pace.

He looks so sexy hovering over her as she pleases him with pleasure in his eyes. "Cum for me baby; please cum for me." Her begging him to release excites him greatly. He feels the pulsation increase; her hand movements intensify. She stares at him watching him enjoy it more the longer she strokes him. "You want me to cum?"

"Oh Yes" she says as she slides her hand up and down his shaft rhythmically with ease and precision; he's moaning her name incessantly, and she is devouring the moment. She is in command in the moment; but he wants to feel her. So he pulls her hands away; she looks at him with disappointment. But he says "I know what you want."

He leans down as he rubs his tip up and down her crease. She moans "Oh Shh MMM Baby." He smiles as he watches her reaction. He slips inside just enough to manipulate her clit with his tip; he saturates himself in her juices as they spill out onto him. She gasps as she says "Oh My Damn!"

Initially he thinks to play with her a little longer; but decides against it. She feels him circle her clit a few times with his tip, and then slide inside her hard and strong. She moans "Oh shit" as he slides in and thrusts from the start. She feels the tension in his thighs; he needs to release. She wraps her legs around his waist, as he delivers great pleasure with every stroke.

His aggression is increasing as he thrusts and she feels it; she moans for him as he grunts and moans too. They are both speeding toward their arousal ceilings and won't stop until they break through. The pounding he is giving her is beyond fantastic; she loves the way he dips his hips as he strokes her, and holds her tight giving him maximum impact.

Her wetness is perfect; he's enjoying her greatly. She can see it in his eyes and hear it in his moans. She knows he's close, she feels his pulsation starting. It's intensifying by the second; he grips her tightly. His pace increases and she moans "MMMM harder baby; hit it harder."

He picks up the pace and lets go completely drilling her non-stop for several minutes. He works himself, and her into a sweating tizzy; he's thrusting uncontrollably, and she's matching his thrust. She hears him grunt louder and louder as his muscle tension starts to idle. She feels her arousal wall crack, and then she thrusts faster too unable to stop. After a plethora of thrusts perfectly synchronized they reach nirvana together.

Lying together a heavy breathing, sweaty mess they kiss sloppily as they try to recover. However, both of their phones are ringing. They look at each other and groan. They separate to answer their phones trying not to sound like they were just interrupted having sex.

Both answering their phones; they smile at each other, and take a breath before they say hello. Cyrus is on his phone, and Meagan is on hers. Cyrus is asking about the poll numbers from the last two stops, and the preliminary ones for the next 6 they have today. Fitz manages to calm him down and tells him to hold on.

Liv hears Fitz's conversation, and it meshes with what Meagan is saying to her. She is calling to tell Liv she is struggling to get the numbers done, and coordinate one of the events for next week. She says "Mr. Bean keeps calling and I am trying to get them done, but he's yelling. Liv gets her to calm down; she knows how scary Cy can be. "It's okay Meagan just breathe. You're no good to anyone if you collapse. I will step in, and split the work with Joe, while you deal with the event details." She hears Meagan's breathing balance out; she's glad she is calm, and is willing to help her. But Liv lets Meagan know that she could've called her before-hand, and trying to do too much will be her downfall. Meagan appreciates the help and the advice. She apologizes repeatedly, and as she is talking Liv nods her head to Fitz.


	151. Chapter 151

Fitz gets back on with Cyrus and tells him; the crisis is handled, Liv will take care of it. Knowing that Liv is handling it seems to give Cyrus cause to pause his panic. He is still upset, but he isn't yelling anymore, and it sounds like he's breathing. Fitz seeing that he's calming down says; "Liv will call you when she has information for you." Cyrus replies "okay; we still have to leave at 9 Fitz." Fitz shakes his head and says "Cyrus relax its only 730. I will see you in the lobby at 9." He doesn't wait for a response he just hangs up.

As he ends his call with Cyrus he hears her end her call too. They look at each other and shake their heads. "Why is there always drama?" She asks. He shrugs his shoulders and says "I wish I knew baby. What's going on with Meagan and the polling numbers?" She explains that Meagan fell behind on the tabulations, and forgot about them. Sounds like she was assuming Joe would pick up the slack. However, he was busy too and she never asked him to help her. So in a nutshell they didn't get done."

She sighs then says "there is tons of data that still needs to be compiled, sorted, tabulated, analyzed, and sent out in report form." She sees Fitz is a bit annoyed; so is she. "So how do we fix this?" She answers "I stay here and get it done while you go on your campaign stops today."

The look on his face tells her he is not happy about this at all. But he can't argue with her. she really does need to take care of it. Before she says anything he says "I don't like it; but okay." In response she says "I know baby; I'm sorry, but the upside is despite the grueling schedule, there are some fun events too." She explains most of the events will be fun; she goes through his laundry list of activities, and stops for the day. He has a total of 6. But 4 of them are open formats where they interact with the voters. The other two are more rigid in format; luckily they are first. and the day gets easier as they go along. He feels a little better once she breaks down the schedule; but he's aggravated that she will be here stressing over numbers. He wanted to lessen her stress; that's why he pushed her to delegate her work.

He asks "so is this going to be a regular issue with Meagan or what?" Liv says "no Fitz I don't think so; let's cut her some slack. It's her first time coordinating on her own; I will talk to her. But she will be fine I am sure of it." He inquires "are you sure Livy because if not maybe you should pick someone else. I need you to be as less stressed as possible."

She appreciates his concern and she agrees with him. But she also feels he is just overreacting. "Fitz I know you're worried; but please let me handle this okay?" He sees she is in control and relents saying; "okay Liv" as he gets up and goes to shower.

Once he's in the bathroom she orders room service and goes into the shower with him. They wash hurriedly and dress; she dresses first and comes out just as the food arrives. She calls him out to eat breakfast, and he's pleasantly surprised. His favorite coffee is waiting for him, and a power breakfast. He leans down to kiss her before sitting down saying "you are the best babe. You take great care of me." She smiles and says "you're welcome baby. I enjoy taking care of you in every way." He feels her flirtatious vibe as she smiles and laughs. If he didn't have to meet Sally and Cyrus soon he would certainly entertain her thoughts. However, they both know he doesn't have much time.

They share breakfast, and reaffirm the plan for the day; he will be back late because of all of the stops. So this will probably be the only meal they will have together today. She is a bit sad they will be apart today; but they both know it's necessary. They finish eating and he prepares to leave; before he leaves, she gives him a 10 minute hug and kiss. They can't seem to stop kissing. But finally they manage to break away before they end up naked and he leaves.

As soon as he leaves she grabs her laptop, and her half eaten plate of waffles. She sits on the couch and opens her emails from Meagan. Just as she thought this is a huge undertaking. But she's confident she can get it done; she locks in and proceeds to compiling and sorting the data for today's events first. After about an hour she finishes the first series of stats; she tabulates the information, and sends the analysis notes to Cyrus and Jennifer's I-Pads.

Ironically after she hits send her phone rings, and it's Cyrus; she answers with a smile. "Hello Cyrus." "Hello Liv; how are the preliminary numbers coming for the events today?" By the way he's talking, she can tell he's been coached or threatened by Fitz to be calm, and not stress her. She smiles thinking how sweet her baby is to look out for her; he's even muzzling his attack dog for her. She almost wants to laugh out loud; she knows how painful this is for Cyrus.

But instead she says "check your email Cy; you will find the first batch of numbers. I sent them to you and Jennifer via email." He says "oh okay Liv thanks." She holds back her laugh and says "you're welcome Cy; I will have the next batch done before the next event starts, and the rest of the data done by the end of the day." He again says thanks; they say their good-bye's and hang up.

She busts out in laughter as she texts Fitz saying "thank you baby." She responds "you're welcome sexy." She then wonders how he pulled off such a feat; so she asks "do I want to know how you got him to be so accommodating?" He responds "no you don't lol." She shakes her head, and says "lol okay love you." He replies "love you too."

As she prepares to get back to work there is a knock at the door; she turns and says "come in." Secret service comes in advising the room needs to be cleaned. Liv allows the cleaning crew to come in. She takes a break knowing they will need to run the sweeper to get up the rose petals in the bedroom. So she checks into her I-pad, and reads her emails as well as corresponds with Abby catching her up on the latest events.

They skype and she spills all the details of the last few days. Of course Abby provides great commentary. Liv sees her face is filling out from baby weight. She wants badly to share her news too; but manages to keep it to herself. They talk about the upcoming client meetings they have scheduled, and the current cases everyone is working. Business is good; Liv cannot complain. She really thought that things would be difficult after the announcement. They did lose 5 big clients; but ironically the gained 12 new ones in replacement. So to that she says good riddance.


	152. Chapter 152

After 30 minutes the cleaning crew is done, and they clear out of the suite; Liv lets Abby go so she can finish her work. She puts her phone down and gets back to work; after face timing with Joe and another assistant Kara; they finally get a rhythm established that gets about 90% of the work done. As a result she keeps her earlier promise, and sends Cy and Jennifer vital polling information before the second event starts. Additionally, she gives them prelim details on the poll tally's for the other 4 events they have today.

She is feeling quite accomplished; but by looking at her watch she realizes it's 2pm in the afternoon. She's been so focused on work she didn't realize the time flying by. As the moment settles in, her stomach begins to growl. But before she grabs the room service menu, there is a knock at the door. She says "come in," a secret service agent comes in, and brings a box with her name on it. "Hello Ms. Pope this came for you." She thanks him, he gives her the box, and he leaves.

Initially she is baffled as to what it could be; but then remembers Lisa ordered her pre-natal vitamins. She forgot she told her she would have them sent to her. She immediately reads the label and takes a vitamin with a glass of water. The size of the pill shocks her; but she gets it down. She then texts Lisa letting her know she received the pills. and she's already starting to take them.

Lisa sends her back a smiley face, and you're welcome. She also reminds her to check her email for the dietary requirements they discussed. as well as the abbreviated work out routines . She thanks her again and they end their chat.

After taking her vitamin and reading the emails Lisa sent her Liv starts to think about her pregnancy more. She is feeling a bit emotional and wishes Fitz was here with her. But she knows if he could be he would be with her. She looks down at her stomach; she rubs it talking out loud as she says. "You are going to be the most loved baby in the world little one. Your daddy and I love you very much already, and we can't wait to meet you." The moment makes her smile; for the first time since learning she is pregnant she isn't just happy, she is now getting excited about it. Perhaps Fitz was right about keeping the news quiet until they had a time to deal with the particulars.

Her moment is broken by her stomach growling again; she picks up the room service menu; she scans it for meals that comply with the dietary sheet. She decides to order an Asian chicken salad; it sounds and looks good, so she's hopeful it tastes good too.

After placing her order she goes to grab her I-pad, and sees the envelope with her and Fitz's photos Zoe took of them. She opens the envelope again and looks at the pictures. She again is in awe of how gorgeous these images of her and Fitz are. She stares at the way he's holding her, and the way they are looking at each other in the shots. The love between then is undeniable she thinks to herself. How lucky am I? She thinks to herself.

As her mind drifts due to the silence, she realizes it's been a while since she has talked with either of her sisters. She picks up the phone and calls Zoe; the phone rings a few times, and then she hears "hey sissy." She smiles as she says "hey there yourself. How are you?" Zoe replies "I am good; just finishing up some work before I step out for a meeting. What's going on?"

Liv loves the fact that her baby sister is sounding more and more grown up now. It's amazing what changes in environment can do. "Nothing major is going on; I am working from the hotel today while Fitz is out campaigning. Since I hadn't talked to you in a while I thought I would catch up with you."

The thought of not sharing her news with her tugs at her heart a bit; but she knows it's for the best right now. "Awe well thank you for calling; I am working like a crazy woman. But I am loving my work; it's so exciting." "That's good I am so happy for you Zoe, and very proud of you. I wanted to thank you for the pictures you took of me and Fitz. Girl they are fantastic." Zoe smiles and says "you're welcome; I talked to mama last night. She told me how you raved about them. I liked them too. You two look so in love' I am really happy for you sissy. You deserve to be happy." Liv feels her heartwarming comment and replies; "thank you Zoe I appreciate that. But speaking of happiness how is your dating world going?"

Zoe pauses and says "it's heating up for sure; I am having fun right now Liv. I am glad to be settled in one place; but romance wise I am keeping my options open." Liv is happy to hear her response, but probes further. "So what's the deal with Mark." Zoe laughs a she says "girl you have to give him an A for effort. But I am more than done with him. He showed up at my job out of the blue with flowers. He looked really good; but I didn't take the bait. The visit went south when I asked about the baby. It's like he's forgotten she's pregnant. I don't know what he's thinking, but I am not trying to hear it. We are so done."

Liv listens to her and applauds her taking a stand; she knows how much Zoe cared for Mark. She was with him for two years in a relationship and they dated for a year before becoming a couple. Nonetheless she is glad she's making the choice to walk away. "Hey speaking of drama guess who I ran into on the campaign trail." Zoe says "who?" Liv takes a breath and says "Jordan and Edison."

Zoe's mouth opens and hits the floor. "Wait what the what what?" Liv laughs at her stammer and says "you heard me Zoe; I was in freaking shock." "I'll bet you were; how did that happen?" "Well you know we are campaigning out east this week; so at one of the events both Edison and Jordan were present." Zoe sits back in her chair and says; "damn Liv that must have been the freakiest moment of your life." Liv agrees with her and then gives her the breakdown of the story.

When she finishes Zoe says "Liv I am so glad you didn't marry him; he was so not the right man for you. He's a jealous asshole for saying that about Fitz; you should've slapped him." Liv smiles and says "yeah I thought about it. But I kept my calm. He's not worth it. Plus that would've got Fitz involved. and I don't need him beating anyone up." Zoe teases "yeah because Fitz would kill that fool over you." Liv agrees he would definitely hurt someone over her. She remembers the way he went after his father in her defense.


	153. Chapter 153

Zoe then says "well I am glad that situation ended without a police report or ambulance being required. We can't have our next president with a criminal record." They both laugh as Zoe inquires; "so I take it all went well with you two at mom and dad's yesterday right?" Liv sighs and says "yes it went well; Fitz talked with grandpa and daddy for a while in private."

Zoe says "why do they do that? It's not like we don't know what they are talking about." Her and Zoe laugh again; Liv agrees it is kind of funny no one spoke about what the men were talking about in the den. She told her about their dance in her room, and about their visit as a whole; she was careful not to mention her pregnancy. or her talk with her grandmother and mother.

They laugh and joke about their parents and grandparents a little more, before Zoe asks about the upcoming gala, and being there with Mellie. Liv shakes her head and just says "I am excited about the gala because of Fitz and being with him publically. However, I am not looking forward to seeing his ex." Zoe understands and says "girl I get it; but I am sure you will be fine. Just keep it classy and don't buy into her bullshit Liv. She wants what you got, and we know that's not happening. So she's going to try to upset you, and make your life hard just because she can."

Liv appreciates the advice, and she agrees the run in with Mellie is sure to be epic. "Your right Zoe; I will keep my cool, but be sure to convey my feelings to her about her craziness if given the chance." Zoe replies "yes honey, and if that doesn't work you can break it down Brooklyn Style for her ass." They both laugh heartily at the expression used all through their childhood when an altercation would break out.

As Zoe enjoys her conversation with her sister she sees her assistant standing at her glass door. She's hold a sign letting her know it's time to go to her meeting. She signals okay and then says "well sissy looks like I have to get going; I am sorry to cut our talk short." Liv responds "it's fine I know you have to work. Good luck with your meeting." She smiles and says "thanks sissy I will call you soon. Love you." Liv replies love you too.

They hang up and Liv is still smiling from the call; she hears a knock at the door and she yells "come in." The door opens and in comes her lunch; the server also takes away the breakfast cart as he leaves. She sits down to eat and her phone rings. She smiles at the ring tone; as she answers she says "hey baby." Fitz smiles and says "hey sexy lady; how are you doing today?" She smiles "I am doing well; I am just having a bite to eat."

"Good I am glad you're eating; you have been working hard today. I can't believe you got all those numbers crunched, and sorted that fast Livy." She grins loving his appreciation for her. "Well thank you for noticing and you're welcome. It's my pleasure. I still have to finish the back log from the last few events. But I should be done by tonight. How are the events going?"

"They are going well; we picked up some more endorsements, and an offer for a donor dinner you and I can talk about later." She replies "oh that's great; get the details and we can go over it. What time do you think you will be back?" He grimaces a bit as he says "probably late babe around 1030 maybe." She frowns a bit, but knows there's nothing she can do about it. She doesn't want him to feel bad so she says "okay that's fine. I will probably still be up working; so I will see you when you get back."

"Liv you need your rest; please don't wait up for me if you're tired okay?" She smiles and says "okay baby if I am tired I will go to bed I promise. But you have to promise to wake me when you get back." He grins and says "no problem I will be sure to do that in my own special way." She moans a little as she says "damn I can't wait." Seeing Cyrus coming his way he laughs and says "I have to go baby; I love you." She replies "okay I love you too" as they hang up.

Cyrus walks up to Fitz as he finishes his phone call. He sees the smile on his face and says "you two are really happy huh?" Fitz says "yeah Cyrus we are; you sound surprised." "Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't have doubts; but it seems that I was wrong. You obviously care deeply about one another. How did meeting the grandparents go?" Fitz is taken back by Cyrus' sudden interest in he and Liv's relationship. But he answers anyway. "It went well Cy; thanks for asking. But I have to ask why are you asking about me and Liv?"

Cyrus takes a breath and says "because it seems like you two are on the fast track to something bigger, and I want to stay in the loop. Hell your relationship is on the cover of every gossip magazine across the nation, and I don't know anything about it." Fitz thinks to himself so basically because he didn't think he and Liv would last; even after the announcement. He never thought about them as a couple. So now he's starting to accept them as a couple, and is trying to stay abreast of what's going on.

"Well Cy Liv and I are very serious and things will be changing more as time goes by. So get ready." Cyrus asks "are we talking marriage?" Fitz smiles and says "yes Cyrus marriage and babies. Regardless of whether we win the white house or not we are going to be together and have a family." Cyrus sees the conviction in his face and he respects it.

Their conversation is interrupted by Sally and Jennifer walking in with Daniel Douglas in tow. "Cyrus did you come back here to interrupt Fitz making his call to Liv? Shame on you" says Sally. Fitz smiles and says "it's fine Sally I was hanging up when he came in. Are we ready to go on yet?" Jennifer interjects "yes we are the kids and their parents are settling into the cafeteria now. It was a great idea to do an ice cream social." Fitz says "you can thank Liv for that; it was her idea."

Sally says "she is quite the thinker and doer: I see she got all of the projections done and the poll analysis for the events." Fitz is standing beaming with pride; he knows his lady is quite a catch. Sexy, beautiful, smart, strong, and resourceful; "yes she will be quite the first lady" says Fitz. They all smile and grin in agreement.

"Your awfully quiet Daniel; you okay today?" He stammers out "oh uhm yeah I am good Fitz; I just got in early this morning I am a little jet lagged." Fitz sees the look on Sally's face change; he feels for her. It's obvious they are not the happy couple they are forcing themselves to be in public. He thinks about he and Liv and refuses to accept the Langston's situation as their normal. As one of the staffers comes in to escort them to the cafeteria Fitz shoots Liv a quick text; "I miss you baby, and can't wait to see you later."


	154. Chapter 154

As Liv finishes her lunch she cleans up after herself; when she returns to the couch she sees the text notification on her phone. She picks it up and sees Fitz's text. She smiles and replies "awe I miss you too baby; I'll be waiting wearing your favorite pajamas of mine" with a wink icon.

After sending the text she goes back to work researching and compiling the numbers for the past events. She also checks in on Meagan; everything is going well, and she sounds a lot better. Liv gives her a pep talk as well as a stern reminder of how important it is to manage her time wisely. She feels like Meagan is more than capable of doing the job; she's just inexperienced and needs grooming and time. So she isn't willing to give up on her. She asks her to send her the final specs for the event she is coordinating to check them. Meagan agrees to send her the information, and they hang up on good terms.

She continues to work on her polling tabulations, and reporting for the previous events for the next 3 hours. She takes another break to get something to drink, and her phone rings. She answers knowing it's Ellie. "Hey sissy" she says to her. "Hey there sissy; what are you up to?" Asks Ellie. Liv laughs because Ellie is clearly excited about something; she can hear it in her voice.

"What are you beaming about Ellie?" She laughs and says "I just found my dress for the party and I am in love with it." Liv smiles; Ellie always gets so stoked about dress shopping. "That's good Ellie can you send me a picture?" She replies "of course; check your email." Liv goes to her email and pulls it up. "oh Ellie that is gorgeous girl" Ellie squeals "yes yes I know; honey I am going to be fierce. I have lost 15 pounds and I am getting in that dress." Liv cracks up and says "Ellie you are a nut case; you didn't need to lose any more weight. I keep telling you to stop fighting our genes girl embrace it. I have."

Ellie laughs at her; she agrees it is a futile fight. No matter how much weight she loses her ass, boobs, and hips are going no-where. "I'm just trimming up; the dress has my arms out so I want to look good." "Then do some arm exercises to tone your upper body; you don't need weight loss crazy you need toning." "Is that what you focus on Livy?"

"Yes Ellie I stopped trying to fit into the fashion norms a long time ago. That's why all of my gowns are custom; my body type doesn't exist in most of the fashion books. Remember shopping for prom?" Ellie groans "oh God don't remind me. We ended up having our dresses made." Liv laughs and says "yes we did and were the flyest in the building I might add." They chuckle remembering the attention they got that night.

Now feeling a little uncertain of how the dress will fit she says "I'd better order it now and see how it fits." Liv replies "yes and order it about 2 sizes too big so that you can have it altered if necessary." "That's a good idea Livy." Liv smiles and says "thanks sissy I discovered that trick long ago too. So other than shopping for your dress what's going on with you?" Ellie replies "nothing much really; Jaylen is sitting up and rolling over.

Jayson is back at work and the boys are doing well in school. Diary of a house mom." Liv laughs and says "you are crazy; Jaylen is growing up so fast huh?" Ellie says "yes she is girl, and she is fat too like Zoe was when she was a baby. You remember how plump she was?" Liv laughs and says "yes girl Zoe hates those baby pictures too." They both laugh as Liv says "it's good the boys are doing well; how is Jayson doing back at work?"

She sighs "he is doing well, but being hard headed as always. He was offered a promotion; but because it will take him out of the field he doesn't want to take it. So we have been at odds about it for the last few days." Liv feels bad that they are arguing; but understands that it happens between couples. "So being in the field means that much to him huh?"

Ellie replies "yeah it does; I understand it too. But I just want him safe Liv. Him getting shot scared the hell out of me." Liv feels her sister's pain. But she gets Jayson's feelings too. "I know sissy; but he's a fire fighter. It's in his blood. You have to accept his decision Ellie even if you don't like it. You quit your job against his wishes remember?" Ellie hates when Liv is logical and correct. It's a downfall of her being so knowledgeable about their situation.

"I know but it was for the betterment of the family Liv; this would be for the betterment of the family too." Liv hears her and knows that ultimately it's their decision. However, she wants to make sure her sister is being fair. "Ellie I get it I really do. But you have to compromise here; don't be so quick to make it all or nothing. If he sees your compromising he will too." Ellie pauses for a moment and says "what have you been watching?"

Liv laughs and says "I caught a partial episode of Iyanla Vanzant. But it makes sense right?" Ellie laughs and says "yeah it does. I will try it. I hate when we fight." Liv agrees "yeah that sucks when it happens. But the make-up sex almost makes it worth it." They both laugh in agreement.

"So tell me what's going on in your world Ms soon to be first lady." Liv laughs and explains her run in with Edison and Jordan. She also talks to her about her and Fitz's time with their parents and grandparents yesterday. She confides in her about the advice she got about Mellie, and her reaction to the pictures Zoe took. Ellie is of course full of comments and questions about everything.

Liv and her talk for about two hours in all catching up and discussing details of their upcoming party. When the call starts Liv is unsure if she can keep her pregnancy to herself; but she is happy that by the end of it she hasn't spilled the beans.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you; guess who is doing my hair and nails for the gala?" Ellie says "who?" Liv exclaims "Lauren." Ellie screams "really; I haven't talked to her in ages. Did she open her shop?" Liv replies "yes she has a day spa in Brooklyn, and she married Marcus. They have 4 kids." Ellie is happy to hear about Lauren; they were like the three musketeers as kids. "That's great sissy; be sure to tell her I said hello, and send me a pic of you in the dress." "Girl you know I will." Liv hears her nephews voices and knows duty calls. "I will let you go lady; kiss the boys for me." Ellie says "okay sissy love you." Liv replies "love you too."

As their call ends Liv realizes it's already 830pm. She grabs her laptop and gets back to work; about 2 hours later she is done, and feeling a little tired. She sends the finalized numbers to Cyrus and Jennifer; next she sends a template she created for number and poll sorting to Joe and Meagan. She shares her secret for compiling the information so quickly and efficiently. Joe responds to her via text with a thank you for the help she gave today.


	155. Chapter 155

She responds no problem, and thanks him for his part as well. As she finishes up her conversation she hears the door open. She looks back and in walks her knight and shining armor. He looks worn and beat; but still sexy as ever. She gets up to greet him and sees his tired eyes with a bright smile. She walks over to him and he grabs her up into his arms without saying a word. He kisses her deeply and romantically.

The kiss ends with his hands gripping her ass as he says "hi." She smiles and says "hi; I missed you." He replies "I missed you too why aren't you naked and in bed?" She smiles as she says "I just got done with the last report, and was heading in to shower. But honestly baby you look beat. Why don't you go shower while I order you some food?"

He smiles sinfully, and licks his lips as he says "I want more than food Liv" pressing himself firmly against her. She grins as she says "you can have whatever you like baby; but go shower first it will help you relax." He kisses her once more, and she almost forgets her damn name. Once the kiss breaks he sees her still entranced by him. It makes him smile; he never gets tired of seeing the reaction he gets out of her.

She licks her lips after the kiss and says "damn" he laughs and says "yeah I was thinking the same thing." They both laugh as she shakes herself from her love stupor, and grabs her phone as he backs away, and goes to take his shower.

She calls room service and orders for him; afterwards she undresses and goes to join him in the shower. She goes into the bathroom and he's standing under the water. She watches the water run down his naked, sculpted body, and rippling over the curves of his muscular physique. Giddy with anticipation, and completely naked she steps in.

He turns to face her, and takes her hand as he sits down on the built in. She walks over and straddles him as he leans back. She sees the desire for her in his eyes; as she sits down on his lap, he grips her ass, and pulls her forward. His touch sets her on fire.

They kiss as she slides down onto him; the grip he has on her is ridiculously intense. They establish a workable rhythm quickly; her wetness is perfect. "OOOOh baby" she moans as he strokes her, and she strokes back with him. She's settling in on him working her hips, and he's enjoying every whip and swirl of her motion. "Oh Livy Damn!" He says as he feels her grinding hard and deep on him. "Oh Fitz MMMM" she moans as she whips her head back increasing her pace; as their paces synchronize they both grunt, and moan relentlessly as their arousal ceilings explode.

The force of their release is so great that they hold each other for several minutes to recover. Once their breathing returns to normal he says "damn that was intense." She smiles and says "yes I missed you so much today." He replies "I know me too baby."

They share sweet kisses as he continues to have her wrapped in his arms. SHe feels like he is in thought or worried about something. So she asks "is everything okay?" He responds reluctantly because they have already had this conversation. However, he can't help it. Every time he sees it; it bothers him.

He takes a breath and says; "yeah it's just that Daniel Douglas was with us today. Seeing them together is depressing Liv." She shakes her head and says "Fitz stop." He looks at her with a confusing look. She continues "we are not the Langston's that isn't going to be us. I need you to stop thinking like that okay." He smiles at her and says "okay Livy; your right." She smiles back, kisses him, and says let's get out your food will be here soon." They wash up, and he puts on some clothes. She puts on a robe.

After the food arrives she sits with him as he eats; he shares some of his food with her since the portions are so large. They eat and talk. She tells him about her day; the vitamins, Ellie's drama, her talk with Zoe, and her talk with Meagan. He's surprised that she hasn't spilled the beans about the baby to anyone else. But he keeps that thought to himself. Instead he lets her in on his day as well; especially his talk with Cyrus. She also thinks Cy is up to something; but is sure they will find out his angle at some point.

After dinner they climb into bed; she sees he is exhausted; he's already yawning. She snuggles to him, as he holds her in his arms. He kisses her forehead, and then her lips as his hand slides down her body. "Fitz you are tired. I'm fine with just going to sleep." He smiles as he says "I'm not that tired Livy." He looks deep into her eyes, as she slips his fingers between her crease.

"Fitz oooh…." "you want me to stop?" He asks as she bites her bottom lip in response to his touch; he loves watching her as he pleases her. "No." She mutters out as he manipulates her clit with his fingers; he feels her hips thrust. She grips his arm as she prepares for release. Her arousal spikes, and within seconds she releases.

As she finishes he sucks on her breasts, and licks her nipples; she's moaning incessantly. Between his touch, and her release she is riding the pleasure bubble. As he focuses intently on pleasing her; he feels her body tension rising again. Her arousal is rebuilding; it brings a smile to his face as he moves on to please her further.

He slides down her body; she feels his kisses leading down to her love den. He pauses at her stomach, and kisses it twice; she smiles, and rubs his face. He then proceeds to his destination. He lifts her left leg, and kisses her inner thigh from midway down to her lips between her hips.

His kisses are sultry and sensual; she moans massaging his head, as he plunges his tongue deep into her. Her back arches as she exclaims "OOOOOh Fitz!" He licks, and sucks her clit repeatedly as she thrusts her hips.

His tongue wraps around her clit, as she wraps her legs around his head; she hears him moaning as he she gushes with more wetness. The wetter she gets the more he licks her pleasingly. His tongue is like silk ribbons sliding all over her body. The sensation is incredible; she feels her arousal rising quickly, and knows she is about to blow. He's going all in, and she can't take it. He feels her resisting, but he wants to taste her, and he wants it now. He puts both of her legs over his shoulder; her feet are on his back. He dives deeper into her with his tongue, delving into her core. Again her back arches and her clit twinges. She thrusts mightily four times; her toes ball up and she sits up as she exclaims "OOOOh Fitz OOOOh OOOOh!" With her legs wrapped around his head, trapping him in her goodness, she lays sweating and panting.


	156. Chapter 156

As she tries to recover he licks her clean below; she's completely spent. All she can do is moan and lye still. She releases him from her grip; as her orgasm passes through her body allowing her muscles to move. He's enjoying watching her struggle to regain her composure. He climbs back on top of her, and she smiles at him slightly out of her haze. He kisses her as she feels him between her legs; he's knocking at her door, and ready for entry.

He pushes forward and goes slowly at first; she moans sensually. He loves her love sounds. They excite him immensely; she moans in his ear as he thrusts moderately. He's encased in her wetness, and relishing every minute of it. She feels his stroke pace increasing, as she slides out of her haze.

He knows that she is now engaged; her thrusts are strengthening . She kisses his lips, and he kisses her back. She smiles lustfully, and asks "MMMM Is It Good Baby?" He replies "MMMM Yes So Good." He feels her thrusting intensify, and her wetness increases as he moans "OOOh Livy MMMM." He moans louder as she becomes sloppy wet. He looks into her eyes; she moans as she smiles and asks "did you miss me?" He replies "OOOOOh Yeah." "Then give it to me baby; I need to feel you."

He feels her thrusts, and her flexing muscles, and he gives in; he increases his pace too, as he feels his pulsation. He lifts her left leg, and begins to pound her hard and fast. They are moaning and thrusting as one and feeling their arousals follow the same path. She wants his climax and wants it right now.

She feels him chasing hers, and she chases his. He feels her clit twinge once, twice, then three times; she grips his back, and begins to contort. He feels her letting go so he plows through, and a host of thrusts later he explodes after her release. They share kisses as he lies next to her holding her; they are both breathless, and trying to recapture their balance. They settle into the sheets, and cuddle until they fall asleep.

Liv awakes in the morning in bed all alone; she sits up unsure of where he is. She looks at the clock and sees it's 7am. He went to work out without me. She thinks to herself. She shakes her head, and gets up; she showers, and dresses in her work out gear. She peruses the workout sheet Lisa sent her and heads to the gym.

Escorted by secret service she goes to the gym, and sure enough he's lifting weights. She walks in as if she doesn't see him, and goes to the treadmill. He sees her, and knows immediately she's mad he didn't wake her. But he wanted her to get some rest. He decides to let her work out, and not bother her; he finishes his last set and leaves.

When she looks up she sees he's gone. She can't believe he left again, and didn't say a word. But she keeps calm and focuses in on her workout. After an hour of walking she does her arms and legs; but no crunches or squats. She wants to do them, but knows in her condition those are not safe.

After her forty five minutes of weights, and an hour of walking, her work out is complete. She heads back up stairs, and her head is clearer than it was this morning. She was upset initially that he didn't wake her; but she knows he only did it for her to rest. So she lets it go; she doesn't want to fight.

She gets to the room and room service is already delivered. She walks into the bedroom, and he's half dressed. He looks at her as she removes her earbuds. He speaks to her "good morning beautiful." She smiles and says "good morning handsome." He didn't expect a good greeting by her being mad earlier; but he sees she is calm now.

She walks over to him and says "thanks for letting me sleep in that was nice of you." He looks at her with confusion as he says "are you okay?" She laughs and says "yes I am fine; yes I was mad earlier, but I know you did it for a good reason. So I am letting it go. But please trust me to tell you when I need rest. Don't just assume okay." He agrees and says "okay baby;" as he kisses her sweetly. She's glad he agrees to listen to her; she's also glad she didn't talk to him when she was mad. That could've gone all wrong. As she removes her clothes to shower he continues to dress, as he turns on the television. As she heads into the shower on the news they both hear "rumor has it Olivia Pope and Presidential hopeful Fitzgerald Grant are on the outs." Liv and Fitz look at each other and laugh as they both ignore it, and he changes the channel. She thinks to herself where do they get their information.

She finishes her shower, and dresses to join him at the breakfast table. When she sits down she sees him putting his phone away smiling. She asks "what is so funny may I ask?" He replies "nothing just a text from Andrew asking about us breaking up." She looks at him shaking her head as she says "why would anyone who knows us believe what they hear?" Fitz replies "who knows babe; I am surprised your family hasn't called you." She says "God I hope they don't I really don't want to talk about any nonsense today."

He agrees it's annoying to refute every rumor that arises; "anyway let's talk about our plan for the day" he says. She smiles as she swallows her bacon. She says "we are leaving around 9am so you can drop me off at Lauren's spa. Then you can send a car to get me at 2 after her and I come back from lunch." He looks at her and says "Livy you never said you were leaving the spa."

"Fitz we are going to lunch and coming back; why would that be an issue?" He takes a breath and says "because Liv I don't want you walking the streets of NY without security. It's not safe." Fitz feels a fight coming; he was hoping not, but he's not backing down this time. She's taking a security detail.

Initially she wants to argue about her freedom, and how she doesn't need security in the neighborhood she grew up in. But their previous conversation pops in her head. This is her life now, and she must own it; especially with her now being pregnant. Despite her feelings about it she has to let him protect her, and their baby. Besides that she doesn't want to fight with him; she hates when they fight.


	157. Chapter 157

He sees her facial expression change just before she says "I just wanted to spend some time with Lauren hanging out like we did as kids. But I realize things are different now. So how about we go to a restaurant for lunch when I am done with my appointment preapproved by secret service?" He sits back in his chair kind of amazed at her quick change in position; he knows she was going to fight him on this at first. But he takes the change as a pleasant surprise as he says "that sounds doable Liv. Come up with a list so they can check them out while you're at the salon."

She smiles at him and says "yes Mr. President" he laughs and shakes his head. But says "I like that; feel free to use it later stated just like that." She giggles at him; as they both smile at each other. As they finish their breakfast she asks "other than the donor lunch, and hair cut what's on your agenda today?" He sighs and says "I have to do a final fitting on my tuxedo, the radio spot, and the TV spot to discuss the gala tonight, and a meeting regarding a donor dinner I mentioned last night."

"Oh yeah; you said we had to talk about it later." She sees him sit forward and say "the co-sponsor of the dinner is Senator Baily." Liv drinks the rest of her juice as she swallows her vitamin. She looks at him and says "okay so what's the problem?" He looks at her with some confusion; he clarifies his concern by saying "it's Cynthia Baily Liv." She smiles and says "Fitz I know who she is and who she was to you. Unless you have feelings for her; I am trying to understand why her co-sponsoring a dinner to raise campaign funds would be an issue."

"So you don't have an issue with this?" "No Fitz I don't. Should I have an issue with it? Do you have feelings for her?" He gives her a look and says "Liv is that a serious question?" She gets up and walks around to his side of the table; she takes his hand, and leads him over to the couch. He sits down first, and she climbs into his lap smiling.

He loves it when she gets into his lap, and so does she. She faces him straddling him as she says "baby I trust you implicitly; we are solid. So I have no worries about either of our exes showing up. If all of yours want to throw you a donor dinner; let them because at the end of the night you're leaving with me." He smiles at her, and says "your unbelievable baby. I am one lucky man." She smiles and says "yes you are and don't forget it." He leans in to kiss her as he says "never." They share a romantic kiss, and her phone goes off alerting them it's time to go. The plan is for him to drop her off at the salon with her agents, and then another car will pick her up. They will meet back at the hotel after his radio spot to prepare for the gala.

They grab their belongings and hop in the car; in route to the shop they sit together in the back of the car talking about their upcoming evening. He explains how the night normally goes; it gives her some insight on what to expect as far as her dealings with Mellie. As much as she wants to be out and about with him; she definitely isn't looking forward to seeing her. But it's a part of her life now, so she accepts if fully.

They arrive at the spa; the car pulls in around back. She calls Lauren and lets her know she's outside, and secret service has to sweep the premises. Lauren lets them in, and she sits in the car with Fitz until they are done. When the agents are done she kisses Fitz quickly, and runs inside. When she gets inside Lauren grabs her for a hug. "Hey girlfriend, I have missed you" she says. Liv hugs her back and says "I've missed you too girl."

Their embrace ends as Lauren says "girl you have not changed a bit; you still look the same." Liv responds "thank you lady; so do you. I love your shop this is gorgeous Lauren." She smiles with pride as she says "thank you girl I am very proud of it; come on let me show you around." Before they start the tour Lauren looks nervous because of the agents presence. Liv says "try to relax; they are just a part of the background." Lauren says "wow this happens everywhere you go?" Liv replies "yes mam. You get used to it after a while."

Let's not let it damper the day okay?" Says Liv. Lauren agrees. Liv excitedly follows her to every room; it is exquisite from top to bottom. Very nicely built and decorated. The color scheme the layout, and the ambiance is absolutely fantastic. After the tour Liv says "Lauren my goodness you have every right to be proud of this; it's absolutely fabulous. It's also great you could do this in the old neighborhood too."

Lauren agrees with her; "yeah when Marcus and I were talking about expanding the shop it was important to me that we stayed here. I am never leaving this neighborhood Liv. I love it here." Liv understands; if she could she'd stay here too. "That's great Lauren; I am so proud of you and happy for your success." She smiles as she says "awe thanks mama. I'm not the only one who is successful Ms. Soon to be first lady." Liv laughs at her and blushing. "Girl you landed yourself a presidential candidate; you always were an over achiever."

They both laugh together as Liv says "wait you are one to talk Marcus is still one of the hottest record producers, and song writers in the industry. So I'd say you did well too my dear." Lauren laughs and admits they both have always aimed high, and dated successful men. Together their list of exes is a who's who of music, entertainment, and politics.

After catching up a bit they decide to get her day of beauty started with her massage, manicure, pedicure, facial, body waxing, her hair, and her make-up. Liv is giddy at the prospect of her day of beauty. Lauren introduces her to the masseuse, and leaves her in very capable hands. The best part of her session is that everything is done in one room except hair and make-up. Each room is a full service room for all of the spa services.

As she finishes with her last spa service she walks out into the hair salon; Lauren is waiting for her. "Come on girlie you're on a schedule." Liv laughs as she makes fun of the instructions she sent her making sure they could keep to the schedule. "We are making great time; thank you again Lauren for doing this for me."

She replies "girl please this is mutually beneficial; now you know you're going to take a photo before you leave. Your also going to sign it for me so I can hang it on my wall for publicity," Liv laughs and says "yes mam."

"So were the spa services to your liking?" "Yes girl; that massage was nice" not as nice as the one her man gave her she thinks to herself; but nice. Liv laughs to herself. "Actually everything was perfect; even the waxing. Sometimes that can be a bear." Lauren agrees "if they don't know what they're doing honey they can damage the cookie." Liv says "girl that is so not an option." Liv and Lauren bust out laughing.


	158. Chapter 158

"So what did you want done to your hair?" Liv is unsure; "here is a picture of my dress maybe this will give you an idea because I'm open." She takes out her phone and the screen saver gets a reaction from Lauren. "Oh wow Liv is that you and your boo?" Liv smiles and says "yes this is us going to a black tie function. The picture was taken in front of his house." Lauren reaches for the phone to take a closer look. "Liv you two look remarkable together." She smiles and says "thank you" blushing. Lauren sees her blushing and says "damn girl he has you on lock huh?" Liv laughs and says "yeah he does in more ways than one." Lauren laughs as she says "well alright; get it girl." They again laugh heartily. She finally flips to the picture of her dress and Lauren gets inspired.

Three hours later Liv is glamour personified; she absolutely loves her hair. She knows Fitz is going to be floored at her look; he loves playing in her hair and loves when she wears it down. So she is happy Lauren went with a beautiful soft curl roller set wrap. She loves how her hair lays in the front and how it hangs past he shoulders in the back. Her hair is growing so fast; she thinks to herself. Nonetheless she is beyond happy with the finished look. They decide to go to eat at a secret service approved Italian Bistro not far from the shop.

At the restaurant they have a blast; they eat, they dish dirt on friends, and family. They essentially catch up on absolutely everything. Liv finds out Lauren's father died recently. She is saddened by the news especially since he was such a good guy. She tells her that her mother is doing well despite the loss. But she is moving her in with her family to keep a closer eye on her.

Lauren boasts about her 4 kids and great family life; Liv wants to share her impending claim to motherhood. But she keeps her mouth closed about it; one day soon she will be able to talk about it openly. Just not at this time.

The late lunch is great; they both have a great time, and are sad that it has to end. Liv drops her back off at the shop afterwards. But before she gets out of the car; they make plans to meet at the hotel later to do her make-up. As they pull off she looks at her watch, and sees it's already 3pm. When she looks at her phone that's buzzing she sees a familiar sexy face.

As she answers she hears "hey beautiful where are you?" She smiles "I am on my way back to the hotel and you?" He sighs as he says "I am here freshly showered, naked, and waiting for you." She smiles with sin on her mind as she says "damn isn't that a sight." They both laugh. "How far out are you?" He asks. "I am about twenty minutes out." "Okay well I will see you when you get here. Love you." She replies "okay love you too" and they hang up.

After hanging up the phone; he looks over at the velvet jewelry box sitting on the dresser. She's going to flip when she sees this; he thinks to himself. He patiently waits for her as he sits down on the couch, and watches television. He catches up on the latest polling, and commentary on the election. He sees the coverage of their last rally; it's unbelievable how many people turned up. It's remarkable to think of the following they have for this campaign. He owes Liv a lot of the credit; all of her ideas have worked like gangbusters. Between her and the rest of his team he's feeling more confident than ever they could win this race.

As he ponders a bit he hears the door open and Liv walks in. She's smiling at him and he smiles back. She walks over to the couch and she straddles him as she says "hi" he replies "hi" they share a kiss. "I love your hair baby." She smiles as she says "thank you. I thought you were naked." He laughs and said "I was joking; but I do have something for you though."

She says "MMMM is it in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He smiles as he says "No it's not in my pocket, and yes that's me being happy to see you. But the real surprise I have for you is in the bedroom."

She looks at him with confusion in her eyes. He replies with a smile "get up so I can show it to you." She gets up, and he takes her hand; he leads her into the bedroom, and over to the dresser. She sees a black Cartier jewelry box; she looks back at him as he watches her intensely. He smiles and says "open it Liv." Trying not to freak out she asks "Fitz what is this?" He laughs as he walks up behind her and whispers in her ear "don't be scared just open it."

She reaches out and opens the box; she sees a necklace and a pair of earrings that blinds her from the shine of the diamonds. It's an 8 carat Caresse D'orchidees Par Cartier necklace with matching earrings. She is in awe; the sight leaves her clasping her hand over her mouth. She's silent at first; he can't tell if she likes what she sees or not.

Then he hears her say "oh my God." She feels him slide his hands around her waist as he whispers in her ear "happy anniversary baby." She turns to him and says "what do you mean?" He smiles as he says "6 months ago today you walked into my life, and I have never been happier. I love you so much Liv. This is an expression of my love for you." She shakes her head as he holds her in his arms; her eyes are watering. "Liv don't cry;" he says. She responds "I can't help it;" as she buries her head in his chest. He smiles knowing he has touched her deeply.

After a few minutes she looks up at him as he asks "are you okay?" She sighs as she says "yeah I am okay." "Good, do you like your gifts?" She then realizes she hasn't said a word about the gift. "I'm sorry; yes I love them thank you baby." She says as she kisses his lips. Once the kiss breaks he sees a shift in her facial expression. "What's wrong Liv?" She replies "I didn't get you anything; I didn't even remember it was our anniversary."

He calms her immediately by saying "Liv relax; I didn't buy you a gift to get one; I bought it because I wanted to do it. I just used the anniversary as an excuse. I would've bought it anyway. I told you a long time ago you deserved something special. So here is something special from me to you." He sees her struggling to accept his gift; he knows she thinks it's too much. Before she can say anything he says "please accept this gift Livy; let me spoil you please?" She smiles as she says "okay, you are so good to me Fitz; thank you so much."

He sees the gratitude in her eyes and says "again you're eternally welcome Liv. But it's me that needs to thank you. Thank you for being exactly what I needed in my life; you've helped me become a better man. You have


	159. Chapter 159

upgraded my life, and my perspective, far more than I could ever dream. I can't thank you enough; but I will spend the rest of my life trying to come close." She touches his face and says "awe baby; you're so sweet; I love you so much." He replies "I love you too Livy."

The kiss they share is an instant fire starter; within seconds they are ripping their clothes off of each other. Naked in a blink of an eye they fall onto the bed; he says "Liv your hair." She says in a breathless voice "I can fix it" as she kisses him. "You sure" he says breaking the kiss. She grabs his face and says "Fitz can you please stop talking?" He laughs at her impatience; now she knows how it feels when she does this to him. He agrees to continue without any further interjection on his part.

He kisses her deeply; the kiss feels like it's the beginning of a thrill ride. Their tongues intertwine, and caress each other dancing the perfect dance; the way they connect when they kiss is like magic. It's never too much or too little; it's always just right. Just strong enough or just wet enough. As his hands roam her body giving her a wonderful case of the feel goods she prepares to feel him enter her.

But he has other plans first; as he massages her breasts, he slides down her body kissing her all the way down. His kisses feel like tiny caresses on her skin; her body reacts to him so easily. She feels her wetness running like a faucet. Damn what this man does to her just by a kiss, and a touch is absolutely insane. As he reaches her under carriage she feels him grab her thighs.

He loves kissing her thighs; her essence lines them, and he licks and sucks every drop. He moans as he licks her, and so does she; him at the taste of her sweetness and her at the pleasure she feels delivered by his tongue. As he cleans her thighs he makes his way down to her honey pot; its dripping with goodness ready to explode. She feels his tongue start at the bottom and lick her lips all the way to the top.

The subtle teasing licks are sensual and seductive; she gasps and grabs a hand full of his curls. He smiles knowing he's driving her wild; he repeats the act several times until she is thrusting her hips and grabbing his ears. She's pulling his face into her; he goes in gladly with his tongue fully extended, and ready to devour her sweetness for several minutes.

Using his flourishing tongue motions up, down, around her clitoris as well as in, and out of her core she's moaning incessantly. His efficiency and skill is second to none; he's hitting every crevice of her internally. It's like his tongue is a magnet pulling every bit of pleasure from her body. Her wetness is beyond comprehension; she's released twice, and he's still chasing after more. He's eating her alive, and she is loving every lick and suck; but this time as her arousal builds its stronger than she's ever felt.

She feels her arousal spiking as he has her clit surrounded by his tongue and lips. She's thrusting in motion with his head movements; she feels herself about to blow. As he slides his ring and middle fingers inside her repeatedly. Her back arches and her toes curl; he can feel her feet on his back.

He knows he has her as she lifts slightly off the bed; she's screaming his name with significant passion and vigor. As she rips the sheets from the bed; she releases and sits up partially like a woman in labor. She's loudly expelling yells of innate pleasure and passion. As her river flows like the Mississippi she falls back onto the bed, and yelps once more. He licks and cleans her up once more leaving her gasping and moaning.

He slides up her body and he kisses her; she kisses him back as she says "Oh My Damn!" He laughs as he kisses her neck; she rubs his head as he asks "did I make you feel good baby?" She replies "baby you made me feel amazing." They kiss again entranced, as she rolls him over on his back; she sits atop him, and before he can say a word she slides him inside her.

As she takes all of him he loves to watch her face; she bites her bottom lip initially. Then she adjusts her body; her tongue hangs out of her mouth slightly, as her head tilts back, and she moans "MMMMHMMM." He loves that being inside her gives her that look, and makes her feel such pleasure. Watching her reaction to him turns him on.

He reaches up and massages her breasts as she finds her balance atop him. His touch on her breasts gives her pleasure senses a run for their money. She is approaching overload already; clearly his intense work down low is having its lasting effects. Her wetness is so encompassing he is moaning without any regard for what he says. He's grunting, moaning, and swearing as she is doing the same. It's clearly their most intense session yet; no time to care about being bashful. She's saying what she feels and he is responding in kind.

The harder she works her hips the dirtier the talk gets; she feels his pulsation is picking up. She knows he's super close and so is she. She's on the edge and ready to let go; she begins her muscle flex technique, and there it is. His pulsation breaks loose, and his aggression spikes as he grips her hips, and thrusts vehemently from below.

It feels like she's riding a bucking bronco as he thrusts. She grounds herself, as she grips his shoulders. She retains control over the session as she grinds and pounds him with delight. Feeling like she needs to change up the game she untucks her feet, and goes into a squat motion. She bounces up and down on him; he yells "holly fuck" she smiles devilishly, and continues her motion. She feels him pulsate once, twice, and the third time her clit spasms, as they both explode together.

Amidst the explosion she falls down onto his chest and kisses him; he holds her tight, and she settles into his chest. There is silence for a moment as they both try to recover their physical and mental faculties. After feeling some sense of normal Liv looks up at him already staring down at her. "Well damn" she says with a smile. He replies "that about sums it up." She smiles and laughs as he does too. "Where'd the bouncing move come from?" She smiles as she asks "you like that?" He grabs her ass as he says "is that a trick question?" She laughs and smiles as she replies "no; just checking."

Their moment is broken by her phone ringing; she looks over at her skirt on the floor. Her phone is in her pocket. She scrambles to get it realizing its Lauren. She answers saying "hey Lauren." Lauren replies "hey Liv just calling to let you know I am on my way." As she hears her talking she looks in the mirror. "Oh boy" Lauren hears her say. "What's wrong?" Liv says "uhm can you bring your hair kit too?" Lauren laughs and says "how bad is it Liv?" She responds "on a scale of 1 to 10 we are talking an 8." Lauren busts out laughing; but then says "no worries; I've been there hon. I am on my way see you in 30."


	160. Chapter 160

She sees Fitz still lying in bed; he is relaxing with his eyes closed. He has the sheet on him, but he's pitching a tent. She knows she should be heading to the shower to get ready for her second hair appointment. However, in her mind duty calls; she grabs her hair tie from off the dresser.

He feels her climb into bed. His eyes open as he feels cool air, and then a warm touch below. She leans in and says; "you just relax, and I will take care of this for you." He smiles and says "what?" She smiles, kisses his lips, and then pulls away. She turns around with her back facing him as she straddles him, and bends over in front of him. She sees the smile go from innocent to full of desire.

He grabs and smacks her ass as she moans . She loves his touch it does something to her. She has never been able to climax just by a spanking. However, as he spanks her bare handed across her cheeks she listens to him grunting and moaning, and they have sexy word play; she releases within seconds. Upon her release he grabs her ass, and pulls her down onto him. As he enters her they both moan "Oh Fuck!"

She grinds on him hard and fast from the beginning; he's gripping her waist and entranced by her wetness as well as the sight of her firm, round ass bouncing in front of him. She hears him moan "goddamn it's so good" she loves the confirmation of his love sounds. She has to agree; it feels damn good. So good she is already on the cusp and so is he.

She feels his pulsations picking up as she thrusts and so are hers; she knows that it's just a matter of time before they both blow. Despite both of their desires to keep it going they know it has to end. She drops her shoulders forward and begins twerking her ass with every thrust of her hips.

The change in motion causes him to sit up; he grabs her ass and moans "OOOOOOh Shiiit Liv Damn!" She sees he likes her little trick. His pulsation is increasing and so are their thrusts. Her smile now fades into the look of pure passion; as she nears the brink of release. She feels the end coming; she can almost touch it and so can he. Their last thrusts synchronize and the mutual explosion occurs.

She falls forward after draining every bit of him; the muscle contortions they feel are incredible. Neither can move initially; after 10 minutes they regain movement and full function.

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her once more before saying "you are just full of surprises today huh?" She knows he's referring to yet another sex trick she's pulled out of her bag. She smiles innocently and says "I have no idea what you mean." He laughs at her and says "okay then we better start getting dressed Ms. Innocent." She grins and agrees; but neither want to. He looks at her hair and says "are you sure you can fix your hair?" She smiles and says "I hope Lauren can save it. She's on her way." He kisses her and says "okay let's get ready babe."

They get in the shower and get done quickly; Fitz dresses in some jeans and a shirt. He doesn't want to put on is tux until the last minute. But he has all of his clothes laid out in the spare bedroom. She comes out of the shower and asks him "where are your clothes for tonight?"

"I put everything in the spare bedroom; I figured I'd let you have the bedroom. You have more to do than I do." She smiles and says "thank you baby; by the way I like your haircut." He smiles "you're welcome. Thank you. I still have to tweak it a bit."

She smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek. "What's that for?" He asks as she says "just because." He smiles at her and kisses her lips; he swats her on the ass and says "thank you." She giggles at his affinity for smacking or grabbing her ass all the time. All she can say is thank the gene gods for his favorite asset of hers.

As he walks away she finishes drying off and lotions her skin moisturizing all the key areas. She calls him back into the room to do her back. Surprisingly he behaves, and only swats her on the behind when he's done after washing his hands. He then kisses her on the lips, and goes back into the living room to watch television.

Once he's out of the room she puts on her lingerie for the evening. Wait until he sees this later she giggles to herself. Despite her 5lb pick up she is still looking good in her lingerie she thinks to herself as she models in the mirror.

As Fitz watches television until he needs to dress; he hears a knock at the door. When the door opens; he sees a very pretty light skinned woman, with a short haircut, and glasses; she's well dressed, carrying a small case, and wheeling a larger one behind her. "Hello you must be Lauren." She looks at him and says "hello yes I am, and you must be Fitz." He replies "guilty; come on in Liv is in the master bedroom waiting for you." He points her in the direction of the bedroom, and then says "you two have fun." He says as he goes into the second bedroom with his I-Pad in hand.

Liv hears him talking and comes to the door of the bedroom; she sees Lauren walking toward her. "Hey Lauren." Lauren smiles and says "hey Liv," but then sees her hair and says "uhm damn." Liv realizes she's referring to her hair. As they walk into the bedroom she did her best to disguise the appearance of recent hot sex; but her best effort wasn't good enough. Lauren enters the room and starts opening her bags. But says "given who answered the door, and the looks from this room your hair condition is no mystery."

They both laugh as Liv says "can you fix it?" She smirks and says "girl I can fix anything. Sit down and let me see what I'm working with." Liv sits on the vanity seat and Lauren goes to work; she is able to salvage the curls at the top, but has to flat iron the rest of her hair. As she fixes her hairdo, and saving the day in the process they have girl talk.

Lauren says "I didn't tell you earlier Liv; but I am really happy for you. You seem very happy with him." Liv smiles and says "yeah I am very happy Lauren; he's awesome. Thank you." As Lauren finishes her hair she turns her around to look in the mirror and says "you're welcome." Liv's face tells her she is overjoyed she was able to not only fix her hair, but improve it. "Oh Lauren it looks better than it did before.


	161. Chapter 161

You are a life saver." Lauren smiles and says "yes mam that's what I do. Now does your dress have to go over your head?" "No I step into it." She replies "okay good let's go ahead and do your make-up then I will help you with your dress."

Liv grins with excitement; Lauren takes out her make-up kit and begins to paint her face. She uses some new tricks she's learned with the smoky eye and the mixing of the lip color; once she adds the lashes, the foundation, and the mascara her finished result is fantastic.

Liv is in awe when she turns her to face the mirror. "Lauren, wow I look so pretty." Lauren replies "girl you look hot! Damn pretty." They both laugh as Liv gets up and says "okay time to put on my dress." She walks over to the closet and Lauren takes it down off the hanger; she removes the steaming bag, and unzips it.

When it's completely uncovered Lauren gasps "Livy this is beautiful girl!" Liv grins as she stares at it; it really is very pretty, especially in person. "Thank you me and Ellie picked it out." Lauren smiles as she says "you two made a great choice. Come on let's see it on you." She unties her robe revealing her lingerie; Lauren snickers "girl you trying to get pregnant."

Liv grins thinking to herself; uhm it's too late for that thought." But she says "hey I'm just keeping him interested." "With that outfit honey he'd have to be Stevie Wonder or gay not to be." Lauren was quite the comic, and Liv loved her for it. She reminds her allot of Ellie; very quick witted, and sweet until you cross her. Then it was all claws, and downhill from that point on.

As Lauren holds the dress up she steps into it, and she zips her up; when she turns around she says "you need jewelry." Liv says "oh behind you." Lauren turns around and sees the most elegant, beautiful necklace, and matching earrings she's ever seen. "Oh my God Livy this is magnificent; is it new?" Liv beams as she says, "yes he just gave it to me; it's an anniversary gift."

She pauses and says; "wait how long have you been together?" Liv laughs as she says "together for 4 months but met 6 months ago. So he termed it as a 6 month anniversary." "Wow girlfriend you have a keeper" she says as she helps her with the clasp on the necklace. Then she hands her the earrings to put on too.

As Liv puts on her shoes she says "he is a keeper Lauren, but not because of the jewelry or other things he can buy me. He's a keeper because he loves me. I mean really loves me for who I am with all of my quirks. He doesn't judge me or try to change me like other men have tried to."

Lauren knows exactly what she means; she remembers the issues she had with Edison. She also recalls the late night calls after arguments with Jordan; Liv could always find the sexiest, most attractive, successful men. But she never found love before. It was apparent to her that this time it was different; she was head over heels in love with this man, and he loved her back.

Lauren takes her dear friends hand and says "Livy you deserve all the happiness in the world and I am so glad that you've finally found the one." Liv replies "me too Lauren; he's my everything, and I can't wait to be his wife." Lauren grins widely as she says "yay don't forget the invite." They both laugh and share a hug as Liv says "no question; you will definitely be there and probably in the wedding depending on the size." Lauren replies "color me there honey." Their conversation is interrupted by Fitz's knock on the door letting them know they have to leave in the next 30 minutes to be on time.

Liv replies "okay we are almost done." He hears her through the door. He walks over to look at the mirror in the living room; he's checking out his own look. Not bad he says to himself. His phone rings, and it's Cyrus. "Hey Cy are you and James ready?" Cyrus replies "hello sir; yes we are ready and the group is waiting for you two." Fitz replies "relax Cy Liv is finishing up right now, and we will be down in the next few minutes I promise."

As he hangs up the phone the bedroom door opens; he looks up, and Lauren walks out first. She smiles at Fitz kindly and says "presenting the future first lady of the United States Olivia Pope-Grant." Liv comes out smiling, and Fitz's eyes lock on to her. Lauren notices how he stares at her and is overjoyed at how he focuses on her. The love he has for her friend is remarkable. It does her heart good to see the love is mutual.

Liv sees him staring at her, and she is in awe too. He looks fantastic; his hair is curly, and his smile is bright. The tuxedo is so well fitted it should be a crime. It hangs so well on his well-built frame. She feels his eyes on her, and she loves every second of it. As he stares at her deeply; he thinks to himself she looks absolutely mesmerizing. He cannot take his eyes off of her. The jewelry he bought matches her dress perfectly, and her hair and make-up are flawless.

He stands in silence for so long that both Lauren, and Liv say "what do you think?" He snaps out of his trance and says "I'm sorry; wow baby you look gorgeous. Oh thank you Lauren you did a great job." She smiles and says "you both are very welcome. I will grab my things and scoot so you two can go." She walks into the bedroom to get her cases as Liv walks toward Fitz. He takes her hand, and she places her clutch under her arm. As he looks into her eyes he says "Livy you are certainly going to be the bell of the gala."

"Good that's what I was shooting for." He laughs as he says "somebody wants to show off huh?" She says admittedly "yes I do. It's our first night out as a couple publically, and I want it to be perfect." He touches her face as he says "it's perfect just by having you on my arm Liv. I don't need anything else." She smiles at him; as he kisses her lips lightly. Thankful again for color stay smudge proof make-up; she is giddy at the moment and the kiss.

As their kiss ends Lauren comes out of the bedroom ready to go; she asks if she can take a photo of them together as well as her finished look. They pose for photos that are taken of all three of them by secret service. Additionally, photos are taken of Liv by herself as well. She asks Lauren to send them to Ellie for her. She agrees to do it for her. They leave the suite Lauren going home as Liv profusely thanks her again, and them going to the gala.

When they enter the lobby Sally, and Jennifer both come down on the elevator next to theirs. Liv sees them, and their handsome dates waiting with Cyrus and James. The ladies look gorgeous, and Liv wastes no time complimenting them. They also do the same for her; in addition to mutual compliments to the gentlemen.


	162. Chapter 162

They are escorted to the limousine and arrive at 7:30pm on the nose; they all walk the red carpet, but there is no doubt who the media is trying to see. As soon as Liv, and Fitz step foot onto the carpet the bulbs are flashing; their names are being called from every direction. They handle the moment graciously. and professionally. They look absolutely spectacular together; both beaming with pride, and looking exceptionally happy.

As they walk the carpet smiling they hold hands, and wave to the cameras; there are requests for them to kiss on camera, and Fitz willingly obliges. Liv is skeptical at first; but she gives in, and they share a suitable peck. After spending their allotted time on the carpet they make their way inside the building. Walking inside Liv says "that was insane;" he agrees "yeah I will never get used to that." "Agreed" she says.

As they walk into the lobby of the building Liv looks at all of the beautiful artwork; she loves the ambiance, and the décor it's exquisite. The decorations for the event are also perfect. "Fitz this is fabulous." He says "thank you; it looks like we have a few more people than last year."

"No doubt the fact your running for president helped with the participation" she says with a smile. He must admit his current political status is helping raise more money for the foundation. Looking at the advance donations they have already raised 5 million dollars before taking one check from anyone tonight. There are definitely upsides to having connections; one of them is fund raising.

As they walk into the main ball room they meet up with their guests and table mates. Everyone marvels at the ambiance; Sally keeps commenting on how lovely everything looks. Surprisingly her, and Daniel Douglas are dying to get on the dance floor. Liv is happy to see them in a good mood. Jennifer and her husband look happy as well, and then there's Cyrus and James. James turns Cyrus into a different man. He is absolutely glowing with him by his side.

As they make their way to their table everyone finds their assigned seat; as they all take their seats an usher comes over to Fitz. It's time for the opening remarks so he leads him up to the stage. But before he walks away he looks at Liv and says "wish me luck." "You won't need it" she says.

As he walks away she admires his walk; he looks as good going as he does coming. How did she ever get so lucky?" She wonders to herself. As he walks out onto the stage he receives thunderous applause. He and Mellie both walk out onto the stage; however, Fitz has another man with him too.

He introduces the man as one of the board of directors of the foundation. His name is Robert Fuller; he goes on to praise him for his individual efforts in fund raising. He explains that the board members are a key reason why the foundation is so much of a success, and they don't get enough recognition. The crowd roars with applause again, and the opening remarks are a hit; Fitz and Mellie both speak as well as Robert.

Interestingly enough Fitz took every photo opportunity with both Robert and Mellie verses he, and Mellie every chance he got. There was not one shot with just the two of them. She now understood his plan; he was going to simply politely push her away. If he doesn't talk to her or deal with her then there is no chance of an incident. It's operation ignore her. Liv laughs and loves the idea. She takes a note to do the same thing if given the chance.

As they exit the stage she sees Mellie walking quickly behind Fitz as Robert walks off in a different direction. Liv thinks to herself Mellie has to be furious at Fitz for this stunt. Apart of her wants to go back stage; but she refrains from moving knowing that Fitz can handle this on his own.

Fitz hears the sound of heels clicking behind him, and then feels a hand on his arm. He stops, and as he turns around Mellie says "will you please hold on a minute?" He replies "what is it?" He knows why she's mad; but doesn't care and will never admit to it. She looks at him with confusion and says "what do you mean? What the hell was that?"

Fitz sighs as he says "Mellie what's wrong with recognizing the board members? They do more work than both of us concerning the day to day operations, and the fund raising." She sees what he's trying to do, and she wants to get him to admit it. "Fitz this had nothing to do with Robert or the board. This is about you being afraid to be on the stage with me. What's wrong your girlfriend feeling threatened?"

Fitz almost bursts out into laughter as he says "you're kidding right? News flash Mellie everything isn't always about you; especially this situation. Your paranoid as always, and you need to see someone about that." He walks away, and she grabs him again, as she says "look me in the eye and tell me this isn't about us."

He turns to face her and says "Mellie this isn't about us because there is no us; so let it go and move on okay." He sees that his words have an effect on her; he can see it in her eyes. But that's the way you have to be with Mellie. He knows he has to be direct and firm; otherwise she will speculate and make things up. Seeing that she was processing his words, he takes this as a chance to walk away as he returns to his table.

As he sits down at the table Liv sees a smirk on his face; as she finishes the appetizer she says "well played sir." He replies "thanks I had a good teacher." She notices out of the corner of her eye Mellie is returning to her seat at the head table. She is wearing a smile; clearly to get through the moment. She knows that they had words; she figures they will talk about it later. He joins the rest of the table as they talk and eat enjoying the food.

Once done they all get up to mingle; while Fitz goes to fund raise, mingle, and campaign. Over the next two hours Liv runs into various people she knows from various business ventures, college, and her youth. It was great to catch up with them. She hears the dinner time announcement; but feels an urge to visit the ladies room.

Liv walks into the restroom; it's quite beautiful. It boasts cream color walls, marble floors, and counter tops with gold trimmed fixtures. Large back lit gold trimmed mirrors, and gold chandeliers also dawn the space. It's spectacular Liv thinks to herself. The bathroom is as grand as the ball room. There is also a large sitting area that wraps around the bathroom with comfortable white leather chairs.


	163. Chapter 163

She hears voices as she looks around at the layout. Feeling nature's call with a sense of urgency she walks into a stall. When she finishes she's at the sink when the voices get louder. She can tell they are getting closer. As she turns around to dry her hands; around the corner comes a familiar and dreaded face.

Liv takes a breath and tells herself don't take the bait. Mellie sees her and their eyes lock. She stares at Liv giving her the elevator eyes. She didn't notice before how young Liv looks. She is also very beautiful, but she will never tell her that. Liv feels the stare, and knows she's looking good as Mellie bubbles with hate and jealousy. Liv must admit however, Mellie is very attractive; too bad she's such a venomous snake though she thinks to herself.

The silence is broken by Liv saying "Hello Mellie." Her tone is cordial. She replies "Hello Olivia" with a cold tone. Liv feels the need to leave before things go south. But as she prepares to walk away Mellie's friend says who is this referring to Liv. Mellie says freely "oh Michelle this is Fitz's hickey giver." Her retort pisses Liv off, but she keeps her cool and says "have a good night. Mellie." Mellie is disappointed in her unwillingness to engage her. She thought sure Liv would respond back. But instead she turns around and walks out leaving Mellie and Michelle alone.

As she walks out she takes another breath, and fixes her facial expression. She doesn't want Fitz to see her aggravated. She walks down the hall, and puts on her smile. As she enters back into the ballroom Fitz is standing a few feet away talking to government officials. He sees her  
>and waves her over. She walks over and joins him in a spirited debate on economics.<p>

By the end of the conversation his colleagues are very impressed with her. She knows she's done well by their smiles and nods. Their conversation is broken by the master of ceremony advising dinner is ready to be served.  
>Walking over to their table he stares at her. She asks "why are you staring at me like that is something wrong?" He smiles as he says "no nothing's wrong; you just continue to impress me Ms. Pope."<p>

They reach the table, and he pulls out her chair. She feels the urge to kiss him for his comment, but holds back. She looks at him and says "thank you" as she sits down. He catches her off guard, as he bends down kissing her on the lips with a quick peck. He sees the shock on her face, as he smiles and says "I'm fine with PDA. Don't be afraid to kiss me in public." She smiles; he knows her too well.

Mellie sees them from across the room. Liv looks up and sees her  
>staring at them. When he settles into his seat; he puts his arm around her chair, and she moves closer to him. The look on Mellie's face is priceless. Fitz isn't aware of Liv's antics; he's enjoying the attention though.<br>They eat and enjoy the conversation with their table mates, and dinner is delicious. Liv sees Mellie staring for most of the night, and she's enjoying it. She suddenly remembers the conversation she had with Hellen about thanking Mellie. The thought makes her smile.

Fitz says "is your dessert really that good?" She replies "actually yes it's quite good." No way was she is going to disclose the reason behind her smile. As they finish dessert the master of ceremony comes onto the stage to announce the presentation of the funds raised. This meant Mellie and Fitz would again have to stand together on stage.

As the announcer makes his preliminary remarks Mellie and Fitz walk to the stage. Before leaving the table he gives Liv a look to ensure she is okay. She smiles at him giving the go ahead response. However, the thought of him being that close to Mellie annoys the hell out of her.

As they walk up the stairs he is the ultimate gentleman taking her hand. They smile at each other as they walk up the stairs arm in arm. This time no Robert just the two of them. Liv is aware of all of the cameras so she is careful to keep her facial expression happy.

They both give fabulous remarks, and look great together standing on stage. It gives Liv a glimpse of what seeing them together in the past must have looked like. They did make a good looking couple she thinks to herself. Looking at them it is apparent that Mellie is a bit nostalgic. She is gripping his arm long after they are on the stage, and they should've separated.

The cameras are flashing taking their picture. All Liv can think about is the number of pictures of them in tomorrow's paper. She feels herself getting upset. But she works to calm herself. She'd give anything for a glass of wine. The cider isn't doing a damn thing for her. Luckily she has chocolate in her purse. She slips a piece of chocolate in her mouth inconspicuously.

She manages to do it just in time before photos of her are being taken. No doubt a response to the pictures of Fitz and Mellie. But they catch nothing, but her smiling at them both. Liv works hard to present the correct image.  
>After Fitz and Mellie's remarks the announcer takes the mic, and says the fund raising amount for the gala is a record setting 4 million dollars. Which means the total including the advance donations is 9 million dollars."<br>The crowd erupts and Mellie no doubt plays to the attention. She smiles brightly, and pulls Fitz close. She makes an attempt to kiss him that is thwarted by him smoothly.

The rejection is present, but not blatant. If you blinked you missed it. But it was definitely there, which makes Liv eat another piece of chocolate. Thankfully the announcement is done. However, they exit the stage out of sight of the ballroom. As soon as they cross the threshold Fitz pulls his arm back.

Mellie sees the anger in his face. Instead of backing off though she steps toward him saying "Damn your sexy when you're angry." He responds "you have a serious problem Mellie. You can't ever resist taking the moment to make it about you. That ball room is full of influential people and press. This is a great night for our foundation. But you want to use this stage, this moment to make advances at me publically. You'd rather try to embarrass me, Liv, and the foundation then to behave."

He's fuming and she knows it. She knows she's gone too far. But she couldn't help herself. She misses him, and was just having fun. She steps toward him and he says; "don't touch me or come any closer to me. I am so over your bullshit antics. I swear if you've caused so much as a ripple in the press with your behavior you're going to regret it."


	164. Chapter 164

As he walks away she says "I'm sorry Fitz. I just miss you. I miss us and I couldn't resist." He hears the sincerity in her voice, and the pleading tone. He turns around to face her as he says "your way too late with that plea Mellie, and that still doesn't excuse your behavior. My advice is for you to grow the hell up, and get a life that doesn't involve me. Because once again you, and I are beyond over!" He sees the look of hurt on her face; but decides to walk away.

Mellie stands watching him walk away, knowing that once again she has messed up where he's concerned. As the people in the ballroom begin to dance and mingle. Liv looks around for Fitz, but doesn't see him. As she gets up to look for him he comes up behind her. She feels his hand on the small of her back. She looks up at him and can see that he's upset.

He looks into her eyes and she looks into his. She says "baby don't let her get to you. The press is here. Smile please." He doesn't want to, but he does it. Just as he manages a smile they see flash bulbs. "Perfect timing" she says. He laughs at her silly joke. The cameras catch them laughing and smiling together. This is much better than them catching the scowl he had on his face a moment ago.

He kisses her on the cheek and says "dance with me." She smiles  
>and agrees to dance. They take the floor and not surprisingly all eyes are on them. They see Mellie dancing with someone as well. But neither one of them says a word about her; they both are clearly over her. Instead they focus on each other. "Congrats on your fund raiser Fitz; 9 million dollars is quite impressive."<p>

He agrees it is fantastic. "Thanks baby" he says smiling. He stares at her as always; then says "you really look beautiful tonight Livy. " "Thank you Fitz; you look very handsome too." He then feels the need to apologize. "Baby I'm sorry about her actions. I had no idea she was going to be like this. She's never done it before." Liv touches his face and says "it's fine Fitz no worries. You can't apologize for someone else. She's not sorry she did it she meant it. She's trying to derail us. She wants you back and she's desperate."

He knows Liv is right, but he's still mad. "She almost caused a huge scene with that kiss attempt. Thank God I was able to prevent it. How did it look?" She says "it was obvious what she was trying to do, but your action wasn't blatant so I doubt if anyone really noticed or will talk about it. However, there will be tons of pictures of you two in the paper tomorrow I'm sure."

The look on her face tells Fitz she is not pleased by it at all, but she's handling it. He smiles at her as he says "I love you." She smiles back as she says "I love you too." The second song ends and everyone applauds the band. Liv and Fitz make their way back to their table. They chat with their table mates for a little. The conversation is redeeming and they are having a good time again.

As the time rolls by the night comes to an end. Fitz and Mellie again go onto the stage to give closing remarks. But this time she behaves and they walk away from each other while on stage going in different directions. This time Liv is standing just off the stage. He walks into her arms and gives her a grand kiss. One that reminds her of how much they love each other and why he's more than worth it.

When the kiss breaks he says "are you ready to go?" The look in his eyes tells her he's really ready to go. She smiles seeing the fire. She responds "yes but let me use the bathroom before we go." He says "okay" and they walk hand in hand back to the ballroom and she goes to the rest room.

She enters the bathroom and uses the stall. As she finishes washing and drying her hands she notices a woman sitting alone in the sitting area. She didn't see her when she entered. She asks the woman "are you okay mam?" The woman looks up and it's Mellie.

Liv steps back and says "sorry I didn't know it was you. Good night." She says as she walks away. She hears Mellie say "you're not going to gloat?" Liv stops and responds "there's no need to gloat Mellie this isn't a competition or a game. But if it was you need to check the score board because it's over and you lost."

Mellie scoffs and says " there it is. So you do care. I was thinking you'd never rise to the occasion. I thought maybe you were scared." Liv gives her a look of disbelief. "What would I have to be scared of Mellie?" Mellie smiles and says "Fitz and I have a connection. I know you saw it between us on stage tonight. Perhaps my presence threatens you."

Liv can't believe the delusion coming from her mouth. She's growing tired of her nonsense and says "Mellie you're ridiculous. What I am is out of patience in dealing with you. Despite him telling you where you stand, and closing the proverbial door in your face a few weeks ago and tonight." Her reference to the rejection she receives from Fitz on two different occasions angers her. She didn't expect her to be so knowledgeable about their conversations. But she still attempts to stir the pot anyway.

"So that's what he told you happened when he came over." Her implication  
>that something more took place, takes Liv to the next level of anger.<br>She picks up on her bull shit, and she calls her on it. "Yes Mellie he came to your house as you requested; but before he left to come see you, and after leaving your house he came home to me.

We made passionate love and then he told me about your antics. He told me how he thought about me the entire time he was in your presence. In fact, I was sitting in his lap listening on speaker when he called you. So I'd say no your presence doesn't threaten me it sickens me."

Mellie is filling with jealousy and fuming. Liv shakes her head and says "I'm done with this, and I'm done with you. You had your chance and you screwed it up, and for that I will always be eternally grateful. Thank you for being foolish enough to let him go. I promise you I will not make that mistake."

Mellie gets up full of rage, and walks toward Liv as she says you may have him now, but the game between you and me has just begun." Liv looks at her with a smirk and says "Mellie you really don't want to come after me.


	165. Chapter 165

It's not going to end well for you." Mellie smiles and says "we will see about that Olivia." She says as she storms out.

Liv says to herself indeed we shall see. She takes a look at herself in the mirror and smiles at her reflection. She's proud of herself for standing up to Mellie. If this means a wage of war so be it. She walks out to meet Fitz with her head held high. He greets her and says "are you okay? I saw Mellie storm by looking like she was on fire." Liv smiles and says "yes I'm fine; we had a chat. I'll tell you about it later. Let's go back to the hotel." He takes her hand, and they head to the car with their guests in tow, and go back to the hotel.

Along the way to the hotel everyone boasts about the great time they had; it was really a night where everyone kicked back and relaxed. As they arrive back at the hotel everyone goes to their rooms; Liv and Fitz note how happy Sally and Daniel still appear as they head to their rooms. Liv says "love is in the air." Fitz smiles and says "I truly hope so" grinning at her. As they step off of the elevator hand in hand they walk to their suite with secret service in tow.

They walk into the suite, and before the door is closed they both are already undressing as they walk into the bedroom. She removes her shoes after she removes her jewelry; he has already removed his shoes, his tie is untied, jacket is removed, and his shirt is half unbuttoned. He sees her trying to unzip her dress; he walks up behind her and says "need some help." She smiles and says "yes please." He unzips her and the dress comes undone; she grabs it before it hits the floor, and steps out of it. She walks toward the closet; but feels his hands around her waist. She realizes he notices her underwear.

He pulls her back into him before she can say anything, and tosses the dress on the couch. He takes her into his arms, and lustfully asks "so you've been hiding this under that dress all night?" She smiles as she looks him in his eyes and says"I guess have your approval huh?" He grabs her hand, and places it on his bulge for confirmation to her delight.

She giggles sinfully as he swoops her off of her feet, and carries her over to the bed; her black and platinum embellished bra, panty, and garter set catches the light perfectly. It gives a glitter effect; he looks down at her like he is amazed. "You are so beautiful baby." She smiles as she touches his face, and says "thank you; you make me feel beautiful." He kisses her deeply as he removes his shirt, and she unbuttons his pants as he removes them and his underwear.

He unhooks her bra with one hand, as he kisses her. She's always amazed at how he does it so quickly; another super power to add to the list. She knows they need to talk. But his kisses, and his touch supersede the need to talk now. She decides to let go, and take in the moment; she slips her hands out of the arms of her bra, and he throws it across the room.

He grins as he kisses her neck, and then sucks, and licks her nipples. He pays close attention to them; he sucks and licks them slowly because of their sensitivity. He hears her moaning, and feels her caressing his back as he licks, and sucks them repeatedly, as well as massages them to her liking. His touch lights her fire like nothing else; she feels her arousal climbing quickly.

How is it that him just touching her gets her started? Then with just a kiss following his touch she is ready, willing, and able. It's a mystery she hopes she never finds the answer to; she's enjoying it way too much. As their session goes on their responses are in sync from one step to the next.

Their love making is instinctive they communicate without words; he knows how to touch her, when to touch her, and where to touch her. He also knows what she needs, and how she needs it. If she needs more she doesn't hesitate to ask, and he makes no bones about delivering. He always wants to please her no matter what.

As his mouth envelopes her right breast, and his fingers please her below; she is heading quickly toward pleasure overload, and she knows it. Her body is tensing, and her arousal is spiking; she is certainly headed for a cliff. The feeling is overwhelming; his talented mouth coupled with his masterful hands is unbelievable. He knows she's close so he does the gentlemanly thing and helps her finish, and finish strong. He increases his hand motion and intensifies his sucking on her breast. The sudden change causes her hip thrusts to become more aggressive. She's moaning and grunting as she turns the corner on her arousal road ending. She grips his back and digs her nails into his skin as her back arches and she expels a great moan; she releases with great power and agility.

Her smiles and subtle moans tell him he has yet again delivered great pleasure to his lady love. Her moans and the knowledge that he pleases her so well motivates him, and makes him desire her more. He relishes in her coming down off of her high. She feels his hands where they always end up; she smiles as she looks down at him. He's kissing her stomach, and rubbing it like he is cherishing their baby before he or she arrives.

Picturing him being so in love with their baby already makes her love him even more; despite the love making being ridiculously hot. It's their love for each other that she loves even more than the physical aspect of their expression. As he slides down her body; she runs her fingers through is curls. His hair is soft, and thick it feels like feathers between her fingers.

He slides down her body further; when he arrives she can tell by his enthusiasm that he likes her fresh landscaping. He licks her lips deliberately, and repeatedly before separating her folds. His licks alone make her moan, and her body contort. As he licks her like his favorite ice cream; he's moaning showing his enjoyment. She is getting wetter by the second; her juices begin to seep out, as he licks her even more feverishly.

She's thrusting her hips and moaning; he hears her arousal climbing. He can tell in her voice she is really close already. He has limited time to work with; as he holds her crease open he allows her juices to run free. He sees the epitome of it all, and licks his lips in excitement. First manipulating her nub with his fingers he feels her thrust motion change.

His thumb is slipping on and off of if due to her wetness, and her moans are increasing. The manipulation is sending her to another level; "MMMMM Fits" she moans. He smiles watching her eyes half closed as she massages her own breasts while he works his magic with his fingers.


	166. Chapter 166

Feeling her body tension rising quickly; he ups the ante by settling lower between her legs. He sharply slides his tongue into her core still rubbing her nub. The quick and methodical insertion of his tongue causes her body to suddenly tense up. A jolt goes through her from her clit to her toes making her thrust uncontrollably, and moan loudly.

His motion triggers a response that sends her on a thrusting, and moaning rampage. She's speeding toward the edge, and he immerses himself into her. He's deep inside her, and she's thrusting with all she has. As she feels herself trending toward the end, she grips the back of his head, and screams "Yes Yes Yes Oh God Yessss!" Breathless and barely mobile she explodes like a fire bomb; the evidence of her eruption is all over her thighs, and on his tongue. He gleefully cleans her, and enjoys every bit of her goodness. "MMMMM So Good" she hears him say as he licks, and sops up every bit of her essence.

After cleaning up the mess he helps her make all too willingly; he kisses up her body again stopping at her tummy, and kissing it carefully. He continues to her face, and they kiss deeply; the taste of her on his tongue always makes her hotter. She can't explain it but it does; it increases her desire for him, and her aggression hitches. As he rises up between her legs she feels his aggression level rising too; they both know what they need. As she smiles at him he leans back, and she turns over. Face down ass up she thinks to herself.

After landing on her knees, and assuming the position she feels his grip on her waist. It's tight and firm; he caresses her body first, and kisses her back; it's almost like an apology before he eviscerates her from behind, an expression of love. She feels him angling between her legs; his erection is huge.

She licks her lips with anticipation; as he slides in they both moan loudly. Her wetness and tightness are unreal; he settles in quickly. His strokes are deliberate at first. He's stroking with precise motion, and by his moans she knows he's enjoying it. He's slipping and sliding, in and out of her with zero hesitation, and providing great pleasure.

Once he feels like she is ready for more; she feels his grip tighten on her hips; then his pace increases. He notices her moans get louder; she starts to thrust back at him, and he moans louder too. "Oh Yeah Like That Baby" she says as he begins to pound her; he feels her walls contorting. But he's not pulsating yet. He revels in the fact that she's about to blow, but he isn't; he smacks her ass hard, and thrusts even harder knowing that's what she wants.

She looks back at him, grunting, and moaning with lust in her eyes; seeing her look he smacks her ass repeatedly with every other thrust. He feels her clit throbbing as he hits it harder, and harder. She screams louder and louder until her back arches, and her release comes with a vengeance. Her release triggers his pulsation; so before she can work her way through the orgasm she is still in motion.

He lifts his leg and bangs her unapologetically as his aggression rages and he can't stop himself. He goes into a trance of constant thrusts, and moans as he pulls her back into him with such force. He can't stop it's not an option, and she's receiving every blow willingly; as she slides out of her haze she feels the power in his impact. The reverberation is causing her arousal to rebuild.

She didn't think she had anymore left; but clearly her body has other plans. He's pounding her mercilessly, she can feel his pulsation. She feels her wetness increasing from his stroke. He's grunting and moaning, cursing even and she's getting hotter. He's very close and within seconds now she isn't far behind. His dirty talk is turning her on more and more. She cries out "harder baby, harder!" He grunts once more, and after a series of hard thrusts they both fall over the edge into orgasm.

They collapse onto the bed a few seconds after he unloads; she refuses to disengage until he's done. The feeling of him pumping into her always makes her feel like the task is complete. Lying together and crippled by orgasm they attempt to catch their breaths. He asks her; "are you okay?" She responds, "I think so." His head pops up "did I hurt you?" he says with concern reaching for her. She quickly says "no baby I'm fine; but my legs don't work yet though." He smiles, and pulls her over to him. He takes her into his arms and she settles with her back against his chest. They both yawn, and share I love you's as they fall asleep.

As the sun shines covering the beautiful New York skyline Liv and Fitz come in from their early morning workout. Liv is surprised at the energy she has despite their late night the night before. But she completes her workout and feels great; as they enter the suite sweaty, and starving they both head to the bedroom. As they strip their clothes he turns on the television; as they figured pictures of their evening are front page news.

They both stand captivated by the screen; the pictures of them on the red carpet line the screen. The news anchors speak highly of their appearance and their playful nature. One comments on a picture of Liv looking at him and Mellie on stage together. "One would've thought that this would be awkward; but looking at Ms. Pope's face she has no worries."

Says the female anchor; the male co-host says "so does this means we can dispel these rumors of these two ladies hating each other or Olivia being threatened by his ex?" The female anchor says "I sure hope so; no fire here people let's move on." Liv smiles at the report; but knows that's just one of many morning show programs and doesn't include the newspaper feeds or social media.

Taking a breath Fitz looks at her and says "well that wasn't bad." She smiles and says "that's one show out of how many?" "Your being a negative nelly Liv." She laughs and says "no I am being a realist Fitz; trust me it's coming soon" she says as she walks into the bathroom to shower.

He follows her into the bathroom thinking about her comment; she sees he's consumed. "What's wrong?" He replies "I am just tired of her and her bullshit that's all." She feels his pain; life is more difficult with her around. She makes light by saying "it is what it is, but thanks for not allowing her to ruin our night." He hugs her and says "or our morning." He says referring to their romp pre-work out. She laughs "yes especially this morning." She makes fun of him for his declaration of her ability to please him. He blushes and she kisses him as he says "you have an amazing effect on me." She lets him off the hook as she says "you have the same effect on me baby." They share a quick kiss; get out of the shower, dress and sit down to breakfast.


	167. Chapter 167

Over breakfast they discuss their night in detail; the fun of it first, and then the dreaded Mellie conversation. He discloses his interaction with her to Liv, and it explains her interaction with her both times. She advises him of her moments with her as well, and he shakes his head; "will she ever learn?" Liv looks at him and says "probably not; she's full of excuses." He agrees she has hit the nail on the head.

"So now that she is waging war on you any plans?" He asks; she laughs and says "I have had worse people than her after me. I think I will be fine. I am just annoyed that I engaged her at all. Letting her get me to respond was weak."

He takes her hand as he says "Liv you were defending yourself; that makes sense. Don't beat yourself up over it." She appreciates his reassurance; but she knows that her responding to her just made things worse. Now she doesn't have a clue what she will be up to. But she will probably find out soon enough.

As they finish eating Liv sees her phone flashing; she picks it up and checks it as he grabs his and they both sit on the couch. "Remember we have lunch with my parents and grand-parents at 1:00." She says as she scrolls through missed calls, text messages and some emails. He initially doesn't reply; he's engrossed in his phone too.

As she notices a text from Zoe she pauses, and reads it at least 4 times before she looks up at Fitz. He looks up, and sees her face; immediately he sees something is wrong. "Baby what's wrong?" She sighs and sits back on the couch as she says "I swear if she takes it to this level I will destroy her." Fitz is finding it hard to understand her utterances, and wants her to calm down, and tell him what's going on. He grabs her, and says "Liv tell me what you're so upset about. But before she responds he sees her phone. He reads the message too, and looks at it with a blank stare.

Thank you all for your continued interest in my fan fiction story; it's so humbling to know you all love and care about this story as much as I do. I really appreciate the support as well as the comments and critiques. Please keep them coming because I read each and every one with glee.

My apologies for the hiatus; but life calls sometimes and you have to answer the door bell. But I am back. So get ready because the ride continues for sure. Please continue to follow and share the story; in the next installment we find out what the text message said, what Mellie is up to, what Cyrus' interest in Liv and Fitz's relationship is really about and more. Be blessed everyone!


	168. Chapter 168

Mellie sits on the couch in the family home her and Fitz built; she's trying to refocus herself. She is excited about her new job as curator for the Baldwin Art Group. She's worked for them before; but if she nails this exhibit, she will get the permanent position for sure. She's sure she's picked the right artist for this project. Having met her and seeing her work, she feels confident that this will be a home run. However, she can't escape the fact that she looks very familiar to her. She's sure she's seen her somewhere before, but she can't place it; her curiosity sends her to google.

A few seconds later her picture comes up with a bio referencing her education, parents, her last name, and a blue link that says siblings. When she clicks it, to her surprise a photo comes up that shocks her. She almost drops her coffee. It's a photo of two women who look exactly the same. She has twin sisters, and one of them is Olivia Pope; she says. That's why she looks so damn familiar thinks Mellie; she could be their third twin.

A haze comes over her; oh the things she could do with this new found information she thinks. But her thought of revenge ends briefly. She realizes the conflict. She can't afford to go after her without jeopardizing her new position with the Baldwin Art Group. But she could surely have fun with this fun fact. She's sure Zoe doesn't know who she is or maybe she does, and is playing it cool.

Regardless of that the fun can really begin if she signs that contract. The signer's clause in the agreement will certainly be a wonderful surprise for her in the end. She's almost giddy about the prospect of this news, and feeling a little full of herself in the moment. She may have found a way to get back at Olivia after all. She was thinking she would indirectly go after her, by enacting her plan against Fitz. But getting them both from both ends seems like the perfect plan. If nothing else she can make her think she's gunning for her Zoe. That will force her to attack first, which she will purposely publicize, causing definite embarrassment for them when she finds out she was wrong. Surely that will not play well in the media she thinks.

As she turns on the television she watches coverage of last night's gala. She sees herself on the red carpet, she looks great. However, there is limited footage of her inside the gala; they only show the opening remarks. That wasn't a part of the deal. Where's the coverage of the kiss attempt, and why aren't they talking about the argument between her and Olivia? She's paying good money to make this happen, and she's not happy with the result so far. As she watches further, she's getting more upset. Her plan isn't panning out as she hoped; listening to the coverage, it seems like mentioning her name is an after-thought. The live coverage was not supposed to be doctored; she tries to calm herself. After a moment of thinking, she takes solace in the fact that the basis of the plan is still in place. She's going to make Fitz pay. He's going to regret trying to erase her from his life. She matters and she exists; he had a life before his precious Olivia, and its time he was forced to talk about it.

Her thoughts are broken by a ringing phone; she sees it's her mother. She takes a breath before she answers, and says "hello mother; is everything okay?" Her mother replies "hello Mel; I was checking on you after the gala last night. I see Fitz has himself a new woman, and she's quite young and beautiful." She rolls her eyes as her mother speaks; she can tell she's already started hitting the bottle for the day.

However, she replies "I am doing fine mother. I saw Fitz and his girlfriend. But they are of no consequence to me. I was there for the purpose of the charity." Her mother laughs and says "girl who are you trying to kid? Tell me you don't wish her dead. Damn you sure lost a good one there; too bad you got your daddy's wandering ways. Perhaps you could've kept him." Mellie feels her blood pressure rising; this is what talking to her mother always does to her when she's been drinking. Why does she even answer the phone? She asks herself in her head.

All her mother does is rehash the past, and make her feel terrible about the mistakes she's made. "Mother I really don't have time for this; I am going to let you go okay?" Her mother replies "don't be such a bitch Mel. It's not my fault your ex has forgotten all about you. Hell I doubt if anyone remembers that you two were married." She says laughing and then says with a smirk "he hates you so much he didn't let you keep his last name. It's a shame that after being married to him for almost 10 years all you have left is a bunch of memories of what could've been."

She is heated; she didn't need her mother's crass recount of her life. She can't take her mean talk anymore. She wishes she didn't know as much about her life as she does. At this point she is beyond tired of the taunts, and negativity stemming from their conversation. So she blows up as she always does. "Now I'm a bitch huh? Then I guess it's hereditary mommy dearest. You have a lot of nerve giving relationship advice. The only men that have ever made you happy are Jack Daniels and Johnny Walker. I'm hanging up now, and please don't call back; I've had enough of your sunshine for one day." She hangs up the phone and turns off the ringer.

Completely outraged and needing to yell at someone; she picks up the phone and makes a call. When the husky three pack a day voice answers he says "I figured you'd be calling soon." "Yes and you know why I am calling right? I see the photos are suppressed, but why aren't they talking about our argument or showing more video coverage of me and Fitz on stage?" The man says "look I did what you asked; it's not my fault if the main stream media hasn't taken the bait yet, or shown everything they've been given. But be patient this is a marathon not a sprint." Feeling like he's blowing her off she says "if this doesn't make a turn for the better soon; you're going to be running for your life. So you better make it happen and soon damn it!" She then slams down the phone.

Ironically, as the media coverage of the gala continues; one of the anchors comments on how perfect Olivia and Fitz look. While another anchor asks how Fitz has been able to be a bachelor all this time? Despite how much she hates her mother's words she's right. No one remembers that he was previously married or that he was married to her.

In the footage they have her name as Melody Farmer, a Grant Foundation Co-Founder. Her bubbling anger and rage simmers a bit, because she knows in the back of her mind that will soon change. Soon everyone will be talking about her, and he will have to talk about her too.

After reading the text message both Fitz and Liv sit together on the couch. Liv is obviously upset; she is ready to pounce, and Fitz is looking for a way to tell her to calm down. But he understands her feelings. He knows that she will not breathe until she talks to her sister. He wants her to calm down first; he just needs to find the words to help her relax. But before he can say anything he hears a ringing phone.


	169. Chapter 169

He looks over and sees her with her phone in her hand on speaker, and her knee is bouncing. He touches it to stop it from shaking; she looks at him and he says "please try to calm down. We don't know what's going on yet." She sees the pleading in his eyes, and knows he's right. She takes a breath and shakes her head signaling she hears him.

As she gains some focus she hears "hey sissy I was just about to call you back." Liv replies "hey there what's going on Zoe?" She hears Zoe breathe deeply as she says "things have gone from great to bananas in 24 hours." Liv is chomping at the bit and says "Zoe please tell us what's going on; you're killing us here."

She responds "who is us?" Fitz says "I'm here too Zoe; it's me, you, and Liv unless you don't want me to hear it." "Oh hi Fitz; no it's fine I don't mind." He's happy she allows him to stay; he needs to be present if nothing else to keep Liv from climbing the walls.

"So Liv remember when I told you I was taking a meeting the other day?" "Yeah I recall." "Okay well the meeting was supposed to be a formality. Several weeks ago I was approached to do a three part spread for the Baldwin Art Group. They asked for me by name after seeing my website, and some work I've done here for the magazine."

"Oh my goodness Zoe that's fantastic! You didn't tell me that when we spoke yesterday." Zoe replies "I know I didn't tell anyone; I wanted to get all of my ducks lined up first, and then I would make the announcement."

Liv understands her logic so she lets it go, and says "well congrats on getting the offer that's huge!" Fitz agrees and says "a project like that could launch your career into another stratosphere." Zoe says "yes I know which is why I was so excited about it, and hopeful it was successful. But anyway I go to the meeting after doing the three test sessions as requested. I was told everything looked great. I walk into the meeting, and the woman at the table introduces herself as Melody Farmer, but I can call her Mellie." Zoe pauses as Liv shakes her head, and Fitz does the same. "So what did you do then Zoe?" She says "I sat down and kept it professional; she offered me the job officially, she gave me a contract to look over, and I left." Liv asks "so that was it?" Zoe replies "so far yes that's it. But I don't know what to do."

Liv takes a breath; most of her anxiety passes because she realizes Mellie doesn't know she's her sister. So no longer does she feel Zoe is in any danger. But she clarifies to be sure. "I know it's confusing Zoe; but are you sure she doesn't know we are related?"

"No I don't think she knows; she said I looked familiar. But she didn't mention you or Fitz at all. I listened closely to see if she would go there. But she never did." Liv and Fitz feel some relief from her reply; but they both know that she's taking a huge risk.

"Zoe how does she not know you're related to Liv? Pope isn't a very common last name" says Fitz. "You're right Fitz; but I don't use my last name professionally. Everyone knows me by my first name; or my site handle, pics by Zoe. Professionally all of my contracts are done in that name too; so I think that's why she probably didn't figure it out yet." Fitz and Liv look at each other agreeing that makes sense.

"So Livy what do you think I should do?" Liv looks at the phone and says "Zoe what do you want to do?" Zoe stutters a bit and then says "I want to do the project sissy." Liv smiles and says "good you should do the project. They wanted the best, and you are the best Zoe. Take credit for your talent. This isn't about me, Fitz, or Mellie. It's about you." Fitz understands what Liv is saying; but feels like they are walking into a mine field.

Not sure of what to do he just blurts out "Liv are you sure this is wise? What happens when she realizes who Zoe is?" Liv responds "yes I do think it's wise Fitz; she will have a contract, it's not like she can fire her for being my sister." He understands this fact; but feels its unnecessary drama. He says "no she may not be able to fire her; but she can make her life a living hell; does she really want to go through that? Do you Zoe?"

Zoe hears the question and thinks for a moment before saying "this is an amazing opportunity, and I don't want to pass on it for any reason not related to me or my abilities. With all due respect Fitz, I may be young; but my parents didn't raise any cowards. If she comes for me because of you and my sister's relationship there will be hell to pay. I refuse to let go of my blessings because of her inability to move on."

Liv is bubbling with pride hearing Zoe's reply. Fitz has an expression on his face also indicating he is impressed by her resolve. But he makes sure she understands his point; "Zoe I don't want you to think I don't believe you can handle yourself. I am sure you can; but understand she isn't one to fight clean or fair. If she finds out about you being Liv's sister things could get ugly. Are you sure you want to work under that pressure?" While Liv also respects Zoe's reply, she also agrees with Fitz; playing with Mellie is not a game one can take lightly.

Zoe responds "thank you for the respect Fitz I appreciate it; I know this is going to be a challenge. But I also know if I don't take it; I will be kicking myself later. So I am ready to give it a shot. Plus it's a three part project; so it's not like she's my permanent boss. I can make it through it."

Liv is very proud of her baby sister. "Zoe I am very proud of your strength to go after what you want, and not back down. But know that it's not always bad to walk away. I have to ask are you sure you want to do this? Because once you sign the contract walking away will not be as easy."

Zoe says "absolutely Livy I am beyond ready." Liv and Fitz share a look and Fitz knows Liv can't let her do this alone. He sees it in her eyes; she sees him looking back at her, and she sees him give her the non-verbal okay she needs. She kisses his lips and smiles as she says "okay Zoe I need you to fax Harrison your contract right now so he can start vetting it. We need to know exactly what we are working with here. That way if something comes up we will be ready."

Zoe agrees they need to prepare for the worst case scenario. "Okay Liv; would Harrison be there today it's Sunday?" "No he wouldn't be there; but send it to his office fax machine. He will get it in the morning. I will give him a heads up." "Okay I will send it to him when we hang up. Just send me the number." Liv responds "okay that will work. Hey did you tell Ellie about this yet?" Zoe replies with a laugh "yeah I told her; I had to calm her down first though. She was ready to ride up to the office Brooklyn style." Liv, Fitz, and Zoe all laugh; Ellie is the excitable one; she is always ready for confrontation. She should've been an attorney instead of a doctor, is what her father always says about her.


	170. Chapter 170

When the laughter dies down Zoe says "Livy are you sure you're going to be okay with me doing this? I don't want things to change between us." Liv appreciates her concern; but says "Zoe you will always be my baby sister; no job will change that fact. I am more than okay with you taking this job I promise. I hope you kill it; even if Mellie does end up getting some praise for its success. You are the real star, and that's what I am most proud of." She takes reassurance in her words; Fitz also feels her sincerity, she really is in support of Zoe's choice.

"Okay sissy I am so glad you said that; I was so worried I couldn't sleep last night. That's why I kept calling and texting. I forgot about the gala. I saw you two on television though; you looked amazing." Liv smiles at Fitz as she says "it was an amazing night. Did you see all the pictures from last night?" Zoe replies "I saw you two on the red carpet, you and Fitz dancing and laughing together, oh and one with you watching him on stage with him looking back at you." Liv notices that she doesn't mention anything about the one with him and Mellie.

She looks at Fitz and he picks up on it too; not one mention of Mellie in any of the pictures. "So all of the pictures were just of me and Fitz?" "Yes" she replies; "if I didn't know any better I'd say you two were the only couple at the event. You were on every channel, and across all of the newspapers. Not to mention the donation tally 9 million dollars. My goodness that's fantastic, congrats by the way Fitz." He replies "thanks Zoe." "You're welcome" she says.

Realizing the time Liv says "oh goodness, I hate to rush you sissy; but we have lunch with the family soon. Are we all good now?" She replies "yes sissy we are good; I can rest now and I will send Harrison my contract. Don't forget to send me the number, and be sure to give the family my love." Liv replies "Of course I will; I'm texting you the fax number now, and I will call you when I have some news okay?" Zoe responds "okay thanks again Livy love you." She replies "you're welcome; love you too sissy."

When they hang up Liv lets out a sigh of relief, and sits back on the couch; Fitz follows suit. They both feel like they have stepped into Alice in wonderland. "Liv what are the odds of her being the curator for the same project that Zoe is offered?" Liv responds "I don't know; but I am hopeful this goes by without incident. Her going after Zoe is a game changer." Fitz sees the look in her eyes; he knows she's serious. He knows if that happens Liv will be hell on wheels to stop.

"Liv I know you want to protect Zoe; but it's my job to protect you. Even if I am protecting you from yourself; so let me say this. If this gets out of hand you have to promise to walk away, or ask for help." She sees the seriousness in his face; she knows that protecting her health, and the health of their unborn child is his main priority. She can't fault him for being who he is; he's her superman. She touches his face and says "I promise I will be careful, and I will ask for help if needed. But I can't walk away from this."

He understands her response; not wanting to fight, he just kisses her lips. He pulls her close for a minute, his thoughts are swirling. As their embrace ends he says, "Liv I respect your feelings about this, and I don't want to fight with you about it. Just promise me that you will not let this go too far; and if it does, and I call time out on it you will listen to me."

She feels the intensity in his voice; he's not backing down from this, and she doesn't blame him. Not wanting to fight either, and understanding his position she says "okay I agree; if it goes too far, I will let you pull the plug. But we talk about it first Fitz. Do you agree to do that?" He nods his head in agreement. They share a sweet kiss, and then he says "we'd better get ready to go meet your family."

She takes a breath and says "I almost forgot about that" looking at her watch as she gets up off the couch; seeing it's already 11:30 am. After doing her hair, and taking her vitamin; she grabs her jacket, and they head out to meet her parents and grandparents for lunch. On the way they agree not to discuss the pressing Mellie and Zoe situation with them.

The restaurant of choice is the Big Apple Restaurant in Time Square. As they ride to the restaurant Fitz asks "why do you think the pictures of Mellie didn't make the news?" Liv replies "I am not sure; it's really odd it's almost as if someone made them go away." Liv and Fitz look at each other and say together "Cyrus?"

They both realize that the only way shots like the ones of him and Mellie are pulled is if major influence is used on the big market papers and Networks. "Damn him; he's always doing something unsolicited" says Liv. Fitz counters by saying "but is it really that bad?" Liv replies "on the surface it appears to be to our advantage; but what it's doing is politicizing our relationship. How can we say we don't want to talk about our relationship publically if we do something like this? It opens the door for people to ask us questions we don't want to answer, or should have to answer. Do you want to answer questions about why pictures of Mellie at the gala were suppressed in favor of our photos? I know I don't."

He sees her point; this could blow up in their faces easily. "Okay so now what do we do?" She replies "we do what we always do; we put him in time out, and send him to bed with no dinner." They both laugh at her joke; they know the issue has to be addressed though. However, that can be taken care of later.

He agrees with her and kisses her hand; she smiles and says "another day huh?" He laughs and says "yeah another day." When they arrive at the restaurant they are escorted to a private dining room in the back. They are seated for a few minutes before her family shows up. They greet each other with hugs and salutations. Upon being seated the table once again divides in conversation. The ladies talk about the retreat, and the men talk about sports and politics.

Before the meal ends her mother doesn't hesitate to comment on their grand appearance last night. Beaming with pride she says "Livy you and Fitz looked spectacular last night." Liv smiles and says "thank you mama; we had fun and raised allot of money too." Her father smiles as he says "I'd say so 9 million dollars is nothing to sneeze at for sure." Her grandfather follows saying "yes congratulations Fitz that is a phenomenal achievement." "Thank you I am very excited to see what we are able to do next with that kind of money coming in" he says proudly.


	171. Chapter 171

Moments later they order their food, and enjoy more conversation as well as their meals. As dessert ends the ladies visit the restroom; when alone her mother and grandmother ask about her and Mellie's conversation, and about her pregnancy. Liv smiles as she explains she is doing fine; no morning sickness. It's a breeze so far other than aching nipples, and a high sex drive she thinks to herself. But she couldn't bear to tell them her sexual needs have intensified. Nontheless, it's like her grandmother was reading her mind.

"I didn't have much morning sickness; but my libido was ridiculous. How about you Livy?" Her mother and grandmother love the look on her face. She is downright embarrassed. However, she has to admit she hit the nail on the head. "Grandma I can't talk about this with you two. It's too much." He mother smiles and says "we may be old honey; but we remember those days. We don't want to embarrass you Livy. We just want you to know what you're experiencing is normal."

She appreciates the reassurance from her mother; but she simply isn't ready to go there with her and her grandmother. So she says "thanks mama I appreciate your advice," but she looks for a way to change the subject quickly. Her grandmother sees her struggle and says "how did the gala go Livy?" She answers her with an instant feeling of relief; "it went about as well as could be expected. The air was cleared between Mellie and I; we both know where each other stands."

"Well that's good; I was hoping you wouldn't have to lay hands on her" says her grandmother. Liv laughs and says "grandma no one is laying hands on anyone. That's not an option." Her mother laughs at her silliness and says "really Mama Pope?" Her grandmother responds "hey all I'm saying is it's not an option until it is. That's all. Some folks need some physical encouragement to act right." Liv smiles at her grandmother and says "well I am doing all I can to prevent that grandma; I am a women of class, and with child. I have secret service that can handle my dirty work."

Liv's mother appreciates her response, and agrees with her. But her grandmother still says "you two are no fun" as she walks out of the restroom, and they laugh at her exit. But before they follow her to the table Liv's mother says; "Livy I want you to know your body is going to go through a ton of changes. It can feel like you're going crazy; I want you to know that even if you don't want to talk to me about it. You need to talk to someone; promise me you will talk to someone. You don't have to weather this alone." Liv suddenly feels kind of bad about shutting down her mother and grandmother a moment ago. They are only trying to help, and she does need to know what she can expect.

She looks at her mother and says "I'm sorry mama I was a little freaked out a moment ago. Your right; if I need anything I promise I will reach out. Thanks for offering." Her mother smiles and says "you're welcome baby; that's what mothers are for. I love you." She hugs her mother as she says "I love you too mama" as they head back to the dining area.

When they return to the table; the men are engrossed in their usual baseball rant about trades, and on base percentages of various players. The ladies sit for a while, and they talk about current events. Time flies by and everyone again has a great time; when the visit ends they exchange hugs and kisses as well as handshakes.

As they get into the car Liv thinks they are heading back to the hotel. However, she notices soon they are going toward the water. "Where are we going?" Fitz smiles and says "how can we come to New York and not go to the statue of liberty?" She giggles and smiles as he laughs at her.

He knows that is her favorite attraction; her parents took them there all the time as kids. "Thank you baby; that's so sweet of you. I can't believe you remembered." He hugs her and says "anything for you my love. I remember everything that's important to you. I told you if it's important to you then it's important to me baby." She smiles at him and they share a kiss.

They arrive a short time later; the Ferry ride is nice; no crowds because they are getting a private tour. When they make it to the top of the statue, the skyline looks fantastic; you can see everything. He holds her in his arms as they look at the view together. The moment is special and timeless; it's just them no one else not even secret service. They are alone and together; the way it should be.

She feels his embrace and melts into him; these are the times that mean the most to her. His arms are always the safest place; nothing can harm her when she's in his arms, and nothing else matters. They stare at the boats in the water, the bridges, the people, and the entire surroundings for two hours before deciding to leave.

When they get back into the car she kisses his lips and says "you are the best babe." He replies "thank you baby; I'm glad you liked the surprise." They cuddle in the car, and ride back to the hotel. When they pull up he text messages Cyrus to come to their suite. As they step off the elevator he tells Liv "I texted Cyrus he will be up in a minute." Liv grumbles "here we go." Fitz laughs at her. He agrees Cy is like an unruly child sometimes; punishing him or reprimanding him becomes a tremendous undertaking, and redundant.

As Liv sits down on the couch she turns on the television; again there she and Fitz are on the screen. There is a knock at the door, and in walks Cyrus after Fitz says "come on in Cy." He comes in and speaks "hello everyone." He is in a bit of a chipper mood, which always makes Liv and Fitz nervous. But they decide to focus on what they know. "Have a seat Cyrus? Would you like something to drink?" He replies "no I am fine; James and I are heading to dinner in a minute." Well that explains the happy mood; James always makes him happy thinks Liv.

She doesn't see the need to beat around the bush; so she asks "Cy did you pay anyone to suppress the coverage of Mellie and Fitz on stage at the gala?" He looks at her squarely and says no it wasn't me." His response lets them know he's suspicious about it too. "So you've noticed how the coverage seems one sided and favored to us?" Asks Fitz of Cyrus. "Yeah I have; it's blatantly obvious; almost over board."

Liv says "this is a problem." Cyrus agrees with her "yes it is. So who do you think is behind it?" Fitz and Liv look at each other and Liv replies "there's no way to tell right now; but, we can start looking." This makes both Liv and Fitz even happier they have been so guarded with their pregnancy news. Something is definitely going on, and until they find out what it is no information is safe. "So what do you think we should do Liv?" Asks Cyrus. She takes a breath and says "I will have some of my people take a peek into some things. We have to find the source of this mess fast." They all agree.


	172. Chapter 172

"Well let me know if I can help; I better go James and I have reservations for an early dinner, and then a ferry ride around the city under the lights." Both Fitz and Liv smile at Cyrus; it seems unreal how loving he can be sometimes. "Enjoy your night Cyrus." He replies "thanks you two do the same." After he leaves Liv shoots Harrison a text about Zoe and she sends a group request to Abby, Quinn and Huck to check into the possible leak.

As he watches her pouring over her phone he asks "what are you doing Liv?" "I just sent the information to Harrison about Zoe, and also sent a request to my team regarding the possible leak situation." As he sits down next to her he asks "so you don't believe Cyrus is the leak?" She responds "no I don't. I could tell he wasn't lying to us." I think it's someone from the Langston side to be honest." Fitz sits up as he says "why do you say that?"

She sighs as she says "it's the only thing that makes sense to me right now. Nobody on our side has been around us lately. So who would spread rumors about us fighting and breaking up?" Fitz sees her point. But he is unsure of who it could be on the Langston side.

"Any ideas of who you think it is?" "Nothing definite yet; because the information is grossly inaccurate; it has to be someone remotely connected to us." He shakes his head and says "Liv that could be anyone from secret service to hotel staff, or even campaign staffers." She agrees the range is wide of who it could be. Giving up on the guessing game he says, "well let's look into it, and see what we find. Better we get this fixed sooner than later for sure."

She agrees with him; they need to get this under control and fast; "no worries I am confident my team will have a beat on this soon." She says. He kisses her on the lips softly and asks "so what do you want to do tonight? Would you like dinner out on the patio or pizza and a movie?" She thinks for a moment and says "pizza and a movie sound fabulous." He agrees with her request; she orders a pizza, and he picks the movie.

As they cuddle on the couch with popcorn and apple juice on hand; Fitz hits the play button. He selects Captain America Civil War; she enjoys all comic book movies so she's greatly excited. As she snuggles into his chest they spend the next 3 hours enthralled, and thoroughly entertained. At the end of the movie they both agree it is awesome. The special effects, and action were just as good as the first Captain America Movie.

As they prepare for bed Fitz gets up to go to the bathroom. Liv follows him into the bedroom to dress for bed. After she changes her clothes; she sits down on the bed, and her phone rings. She sees it's Huck. She answers "hey Huck what's up?" He replies "Hey Liv; I got the intel on your leak." She is intrigued and asks "really that fast; who is it?" He pauses and says "it wasn't that difficult to find; it's in house; specifically it's Daniel Douglas." She sits up straight and says "what?"

"Yeah it's him Liv; apparently he has a bit of a problem with monogamy. He was busted by a reporter by the name of Donald Workman, he works for the Times. Instead of telling his secret when Workman caught him; he bargained a deal to get secrets on you and Fitz." Liv can't believe this; it's a nightmare of mass proportions. But she clarifies anyway.

"So he's being blackmailed by Donald Workman with his own transgressions?" Huck replies "yes and since The Times is a main stream paper that explains the reason the footage of Mellie was pulled. It seems like the goal is to give the appearance of a cover-up later down the road." Liv takes a breath and says "yeah I kind of figured that was what was going on. Clearly Daniel Douglas is a pawn in this game. So who is Workman working for?"

Huck replies, that I haven't figured out yet, but I can tell you Workman's been busy; he's got information on a meeting between Fitz, and Mellie he's trying to spin. Plus he has some notes on his phone about a bathroom fight between you and Mellie. I'm not sure what he's waiting on; but it looks like he's going to drop a bomb all at once."

She takes a breath and says "so Mellie is involved in this?" Huck says "yes she is; it takes someone with money to bankroll this operation. Besides that how would he know about a fight between you, and her or Fitz meeting her? Either she told him or he's been following her. But honestly Workman isn't the paparazzi type."

Liv is annoyed and wishes she wasn't getting this information before bed. But she's glad that they are getting a beat on what's going on. After thinking for a moment she says "okay I need everything on Workman; we have to shut this down and do it right now." Huck replies "consider it done Liv I will get with Abby and Quinn, and call you back with the details of what we find." She responds "okay thanks Huck." "No problem Liv; bye." She replies "good-bye" and they hang up.

As she hangs up she sees Fitz standing beside the bed; he's taking off his watch and getting into bed. He sees her good mood is fading; so he knows the call couldn't have been good news. "Who was that on the phone Liv?" She looks at him and says; "that was Huck; the leak is Daniel Douglas." He says "what? But why would he do that?" She tells him about the blackmail and the reporter. She also tells him about the notes he has on his visit with Mellie, and her argument with her at the gala.

The look of disbelief on his face is hard to miss; "this is unbelievable." Liv agrees as he asks "so what do we do now?" She responds "we are working on getting to Workman, and figuring out how to shut him down; I should have that intel by tomorrow. But in the mean time we act like nothing is happening. We have to get more information before I know how to proceed."

"So we carry on like everything is fine with the Langston's?" She responds "yes Fitz; we don't want to tip our hand. I will let you know when we can confront him. Besides Daniel Douglas and Workman are little fish; we need to know who the top dog is. Honestly this stinks of Mellie." Fitz has to agree with her; how else would Workman have the info he has? He takes a breath and says "damn who says politics are boring?" She has to crack a smile at his joke. "It certainly is never a dull moment in a presidential campaign that is for damn sure."


	173. Chapter 173

After she turns to plug up her phone to charge, he pulls her into his arms. They snuggle for a moment, and they share a kiss; he yawns and so does she. They realize they have a busy day tomorrow; they leave for their 3 week stint across the heartland. So rest is a definite necessity this evening.

As they fall asleep she says "we have to get up early to pack what we are taking with us, and pack what we are sending to the house in California." He replies "yeah but that won't take too much time; everything is sorted already." She agrees with a nod and a yawn. She looks up and kisses him once more, and they fall asleep together.

It's 7:30am and their suite looks like grand central station; there are several people coming, and going quickly and efficiently. By 9:00 the suite is packed up and they are able to leave when they are ready. As they sit down to eat, Liv notices a text from Harrison. He got the fax and he's working on the contract. He will have a response by later today. Noticing her face as she checks her phone Fitz asks "is everything okay?"

"Yes Harrison got the fax, and he's working on the contract for Zoe. He should have something by the end of the day today." That's good" says Fitz. Before she can reply her phone rings; it's Huck's number. She looks at Fitz; he says "go ahead; but make it quick. You have to eat so you can take your medicine."

She playfully says "yes daddy." He smiles as her taunt reminds him of their break of dawn session. "Someone is vying for another spanking;" she replies "MMMHMMM you promise" with a lustful smile. Her flirty reply makes them both laugh as she answers the phone. When she answers she hears "hey Liv we are on speaker; Abby and Quinn are here."

"Good Morning everybody; you're on speaker too. Fitz is here." they reply "good morning to both of you." Fitz greets them as well. After their greetings she says "so what did we find out?" Abby says "Workman is a bottom feeding climber; he uses blackmail as a tactic to get stories . He bleeds the source dry, and moves to the next. But this story isn't his normal beat. So the question is why you two are so appealing to him?"

Quinn interjects "because you are an interest of his boss; none other than Melody Farmer." Liv and Fitz look at each other. Like a perfect puzzle it all makes perfect sense. Maybe this is her move; not messing with Zoe she thinks. Perhaps she wants to defame them, and ruin them in the general election. The only thing Liv doesn't understand is why. Why is Mellie doing this? It will only bring unnecessary attention to her and him.

Trying to wrap his head around this Fitz asks; "so you're saying that Mellie is behind the entire scheme?" Huck says "without a doubt Fitz; it seems that Workman got into some trouble with gambling, and Mellie bailed him out. So he's indebted to her for a quarter million. It looks like they met at a high stakes poker game. Does that sound right to you Fitz?" Fitz responds "yeah it does; she's quite the card shark. In college her and Richard Black ran casino nights on campus." Liv was unaware of this detail; but she lets it go. Clearly it slipped his mind and that's why he didn't mention it.

Huck says "the plan seems to be to make you and Fitz seem like a happy couple Liv for now; but then spread rumors that you paid to suppress the photos of her and Fitz at the gala. This covert act is largely being done to hide a falling out you two had over Fitz. Apparently you're upset about her spending time with him at their family home together not long ago." Liv shakes her head as she thinks to herself; she knew that visit would come back to haunt them. But she continues to listen.

"Of course this gives the appearance of there being trouble in paradise; which politicizes your relationship." Liv takes a moment to let it sink in; the plan is actually quite brilliant. If they refute it publically they end up talking about intimate details of their relationship; or worse details of his divorce. If they remain quiet they fan the flames. Liv thinks to herself there are many layers to this house of cards; but that doesn't mean it can't come crashing down.

She looks at Fitz and sees the anger and frustration on his face; she grabs his hand as she says "okay here is what we do. We work the angle from the bottom starting with Daniel Douglas. I will handle him myself; Huck I need you to visit Workman, In the meantime Quinn and Abby I need a kill folder done ASAP on Mellie! Also on a hunch I need a full work up on the financials for the Grant Foundation." Fitz looks at her with confusion on his face. She motions to him that she'll explain in a minute. They all reply "got it" she then says "we have no time to waste here. Let's get it done people this is crunch time."

The call ends and Fitz still sits with a look of anguish; "Goddamn it will we ever be rid of her? This is insane Liv!" She listens to him and agrees it is absurd; but at the end of the day, they need to refocus and handle the crisis. There is no real time to react to her antics emotionally; they need to thwart her plan.

"Fitz I agree with you; it is ridiculous, and I don't know what it will take to make her stop this craziness. But what I do know is we have to pull it together, and fix this before it goes any further. She sees he's struggling to hold it together; he is so angry he can't focus.

"We have been divorced for over a decade and I am still dealing with her nonsense; what the hell is her problem?" She sighs and says "the problem Fitz is that you don't want her back; and she blames me for you not wanting her back. So she is relentlessly making our lives difficult; just because she can. But it's time we return the favor."

He looks at her and says "what do you mean?" She says "Fitz the only way to be free of her is to shut her down once and for all. We need to take the kill shot on her; when we get the information we need will you let me do that?" He pauses for a moment and then says "yes Liv; do what you have to do. I am tired of this bullshit. It has to stop. I can't live like this anymore."

She hears the frustration in his voice; she agrees it's unbearable to live like this, and it needs to stop. "We will get through this baby; we will get through it together. She will not tear us apart. I promise. I am not going anywhere." Her words bring him comfort; he relaxes a bit. She can see it in his eyes; he's calming down. "Thank you Livy;" he says after a brief moment of silence as he kisses her hand. "You're welcome baby.

Let's finish eating. We now need to have a pow wow with the Langston's." He replies "agreed. But why did you ask for the financials for the foundation?" As she continues to eat she says "just a hunch; after you mentioned Richard is a gambler and so is Mellie something made me think to check the funding." Fitz looks at her and says "you think they are embezzling money?" Liv replies "I don't know Fitz; but I am sure we will find out soon. Do the accounts have triple signature requests?" He replies "yes they do."


	174. Chapter 174

She looks at him and says "what if one of the signatures is a main signee on the account?" He replies as he takes a breath "then only two signatures are needed." She sees that the realization is settling in on his face. He pushes his plate away; he can't finish eating. She says to him "Fitz it's just a thought; I am not saying it's true. That's why I need the financials. Once we look at those we will know for sure. I am just being thorough."

He takes a breath and says "Liv how often is your gut wrong?" After swallowing the last bit of her food she says "not very often Fitz; but I can be wrong. Remember I thought Cy was the leak at first." He replies "true Liv, but the more I think about it. The more it makes sense. She sees he is captivated by this situation, and she needs him to stop obsessing.

She needs him to focus on one thing at a time. So she says "Fitz please let's not think about this right now. We don't know the details yet, and besides we still have to deal with the Langston's. So let's deal with what we know okay?" He agrees and he lets it go for now; but it's still on his mind.

After finishing their breakfast they prepare to meet with the Langston's. But before they do Liv says "we have to tell Cyrus. Before we talk to them we need to talk to him first." Fitz replies "I will call him." He pulls out his phone and calls him on speaker. "Good morning Fitz." Fitz responds "good morning Cy; hey I am calling you because there's been a development on the leak situation." Cyrus says "okay who is it?" Liv says "it's Daniel Douglas."

Cyrus is shocked and says "are you sure?" Liv responds "yes" and then breaks down the details discovered by her team. Then she says "we are meeting with them in a moment to confront him and notify Sally." Cyrus says quickly "we may not need to confront Daniel Douglas at all; which means we don't have to tell Sally. We may not have to do any of that if we can shut down Workman. That is the key; the less we have to involve Sally the better."

Liv and Fitz look at each other as Liv says "Cyrus we are not handling this that way; trust me here there is a method to my madness." Cyrus disagrees; but he knows it's Liv's show, and he's just starring in it. "Fitz do you think we should tell her too?" Asks Cyrus. He responds "yes Cyrus I do. Because if someone had knowledge of my spouse cheating, I would want to know about it too."

He takes a breath and says "look I understand what you two are saying; but can Sally handle that kind of news? I mean think about it, we just got her out of her shell. News like this could destroy her; we are in the middle of a campaign, and we need her strong and ready for battle." Liv and Fitz listen to his rant, but both still feel that telling Sally is the best way to go. "Cyrus we get your point too; we don't want to derail the train either. But we can't keep this from her. It's wrong. Besides we are calling you as a courtesy. We aren't asking your opinion" says Fitz.

Cyrus feels the resolve in his tone, and Liv looks at Fitz a little different hearing the forcefulness in his voice. She likes it; damn he's sexy when he's in command, she thinks to herself. Cyrus responds "okay fine; just mark my words this may be the straw that breaks the camel's back for her with him." They know it's risky; but they know it's the right thing to do. Plus they need to link Daniel Douglas to Workman, and then Workman to Millie.

Liv sighs and says "your objection is dually noted Cy; would you like to be present during the meeting?" He pauses for a moment and then says "yes I would." "Good; be in our suite in the next 20 minutes" says Fitz.

He agrees and they hang up. "Can you believe him?" Liv looks at Fitz and says "yes I can because it's Cyrus. You can't be surprised at his reaction Fitz." As he thinks for a moment he says "I guess your right it's typical for him." She shakes her head as she says "yes it is. Now to call Sally and Daniel Douglas; I can't wait to get the gang here." She says with sarcasm.

She picks up the phone and makes the call. Sally answers and Liv asks her, Daniel Douglas, and Jennifer, to meet with them in their suite. But in that moment Liv has an epiphany; she wonders who Daniel Douglas was caught with by Workman. She can't explain it; but it didn't seem relevant until that moment. She thinks to put that in her back pocket as a card to play; she thinks she may need to use it. Sally accepts Liv's invitation and a few minutes later everyone shows up including Cyrus.

Liv has tea and coffee ordered from room service; everyone takes a seat in the living room. As they sit down Sally asks "what's going on Liv? Did something happen?" Liv says "first thank you all for coming up to meet with us so quickly. We have so much going on today. I know we are all very busy packing. However, to answer your question Sally yes, there has been a development that we need to discuss."

Sally takes a sip of her tea as Jennifer asks "what kind of development?" Noticeably Daniel Douglas is quiet as a church mouse; kind of like the quiet a child gets before being punished. Both Fitz and Cyrus notice Daniel Douglas' behavior. Liv notices it too; but doesn't call attention to it.

Liv takes a breath and says "on a hunch I had my team do some digging to find out about some recent rumors spread about Fitz and I. As a result they found out the stories being told are coming from someone within the campaign."

Jennifer says "wait you think one of us is a leak? Why would we do that? It makes no sense to bring negative attention to the campaign." Liv says "I would agree Jennifer if I didn't already have proof of it." Liv's words cut through the air, and Daniel Douglas looks like he is about to vomit. Sally is about to say something; but notices the look on her husband's face. Suddenly she says "you son of a bitch" as she lunges at him.

Luckily or perhaps unluckily, Jennifer is in between them, and is able to stop Sally before she does too much damage; but not before she bashes him with her tea cup. The cup still has some hot tea in it too, so the hot liquid spills onto him causing him to yell in pain. As if the hot liquid wasn't enough the cup cracks him on the forehead. There is now a gash in his head that is starting to bleed; Fitz and Cyrus grab Daniel Douglas. They take him into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Liv and Jennifer try to calm Sally down. She's screaming and yelling at him as he leaves the room; he's also swearing at her. It's a freaking nightmare thinks Liv.


	175. Chapter 175

Once he's out of the room Sally begins to sob; all Jennifer and Liv can do is comfort her. The tears flow and Liv knows a good cry is what she needs. After a few minutes she lets her catch her bearings, and Jennifer takes her into the hall bathroom to get cleaned up. While that's happening Liv goes to check on Daniel Douglas.

When she walks into the bedroom she sees Fitz coming out of the bathroom; their eyes meet, and he says "that was crazy Liv." She sighs and says "yeah it was" as she shakes her head. He asks "you okay?" She smiles and says "yes I am fine. Thank you for asking. But how is he?"

Fitz says " he's angry and embarrassed. But he'll be okay. I bandaged his head, and gave him a clean shirt." As he finishes his sentence Cyrus comes out of the bathroom and says "well that went well." Fitz and Liv both look at him with disdain. "Hey I'm just saying I tried to tell you this was a mistake. Now we have an even bigger mess." Fitz says "Cyrus enough this is not the time for gloating."

Liv looks at him annoyed and tired of his taunt as well; she knows this needs to be handled. She says "get him and bring him into the living room in 20 minutes." Fitz says "Liv what are you going to do? They may kill each other." She says "I am going to fix it Fitz; have faith." She touches his face and then walks away before he can say anything. As she walks away Cyrus says "I hope this round goes better than the first." Fitz replies "you and me both."

Liv goes into the living room and to her surprise Sally and Jennifer are walking back into the room at the same time. Sally looks composed and calmer. Their eyes meet and Liv says "Sally I am really sorry this happened." Sally says "are you? You bring me up here and drag out my dirty laundry in front of everyone. Then you apologize for what happened. What did you expect?"

Liv is in shock that she is actually blaming her for this situation. "I have had enough of this I am leaving;" she says as she walks toward the door. Jennifer says "Sally wait we need to talk this out; you can't leave." Sally replies "I can and I will." Liv is losing her patience; she's trying to hold on, but she can't.

She sees Sally walk closer to the door and she says "Sally sit down!" Sally looks back at her and says "excuse me." Liv takes a breath and says "Sally I know you're angry. But I need you sit down and listen, so we can talk this out and fix this. We can fix this Sally; don't throw it all away over stubbornness and embarrassment. Besides it's not like you didn't know he was cheating." Jennifer and Sally both give her a look. Liv says "please your reaction gave it away; it was far too quick. You didn't even let me or him get the story out. So that tells me you know something, and I bet your ex head staffer Carol is involved. Am I right?"

Liv sees a look on her face she can't quite place; but she begins to speak. She says "he's been cheating for years; but I overlooked it. He said he'd stop; he said he would make sure he didn't ruin this for me. But here we are. He is the biggest mistake of my life." Liv feels the anger in her spirit bubbling up; she stops her by saying "that may be true Sally, but don't let him win. Don't let him ruin this for you. If you walk away now he will not be the one ruining it; you will be the one who has ruined it. I was told not to tell you the truth about this because you can't handle it. You know that's what they say about women right?

We can't handle the pressure; we fold. But you, me, Jennifer, and women all over the world know that's not true. We are the backbone of our families and when something needs to be done, we are the ones to come up with a solution. We don't get the credit; but we get it done. Sally don't mail it in here; help us get this done. We can't do it without you being at full strength. Can you put on your game face and get this done?"

Sally looks at Liv and then Jennifer; she sees that Jennifer is in agreement with Liv. Sally takes a breath and says "yes I can do this Liv. He's not going to get the best of me." Liv and Jennifer are happy to hear her response; but Liv says "Sally I am glad you're willing to see this through; but I need you to promise to keep your hands to yourself too. No more violence. Do you understand?" She breathes deeply and then says "yes I understand."

As Liv gets her to relax a bit she sits down; minutes later the men reenter the room right on time. Daniel Douglas sits on the far end of the couch from Sally. Fitz opts to sit next to him, and Jennifer sits next to Sally. This way Sally would have to hurdle two people to get to him and vice versa. Admittedly both of them look anxious; Daniel has a band aid on his forehead, and is obviously upset and embarrassed.

Cyrus stands looking on from the corner to see how this plays out; Liv knows he's expecting her to fail. But this just gives her the motivation to excel. She puts on her game face and says "look I think we all can agree that this is a sensitive situation. I know emotions are running high; that's understandable.

However, we have to get through this. Let's talk this out; first Sally what do you have to say to Daniel Douglas?" She looks up at Liv with a surprise on her face. Liv counters her look by saying "Sally what does Romans 3:23 say?" Sally's look of surprise shifts, as she says "for all have sinned and come short of the glory of God." Liv smiles and says "correct; so right now what do you need to say?"

She takes a breath and gets up to walk over to him; everyone is nervous at first. But she motions Fitz and Jennifer to stay seated. Sally walks to the other side of the couch. She looks at her husband and says "I am very sorry for hitting you, and throwing the hot tea on you. There's no excuse for my behavior. Please forgive me Daniel Douglas."

He looks up at her; he sees the genuineness in her face. He responds "Sally I am the one that needs to apologize to you. This whole thing is my fault. You are right to want to hurt me; I'd want to hurt me too if I were you. I accept your apology; but I don't deserve it." In that moment there is an obvious connection made between the two of them. Everyone else feels it too; it was good to see them reconnect even if it was at a time like this.


	176. Chapter 176

Liv realizes in that moment that this is a conversation they need to have alone. She interrupts by saying "Daniel Douglas did you want us to leave you and Sally alone?" He looks over at Liv and says "no Liv I need to face this; besides I think you know everything anyway. Am I right?" She replies "I know a great deal; yes Daniel Douglas." He sighs and says "then let's get this over with." He says as he takes Sally's hand and she sits down next to him.

Both Fitz and Jennifer give them their space on the couch as Daniel Douglas tells the story of how the blackmail began; he gives details that corroborate Liv's team's research. He also validates Liv's hunch that the woman Workman caught him with was Carol, the ex-head advisor. After finishing the story Sally is speechless. But then realizes that he was trying to fix the situation the best he could, despite it being the worst idea possible.

After thinking for a moment Sally says "my goodness this is quite a mess. I don't know what to do or say." Liv jumps in and says "I have a plan that will help get us through this Sally." She looks over at Liv and says "let's hear it." She takes a breath and says "well first Daniel Douglas I need you to tell me everything about your interactions with Workman."

He sings like a canary; they all listen as Liv asks question after question, and he answers everything in great detail. When it's over it is just as Liv thought; he only met with Workman. He never met with Mellie. But one answer he gives peaks their interest when he mentions Workman having eyes on him.

"At the gala one of his associates was there; I recognized him. But I don't think he wanted me to notice him. He was sitting at the head table; he wore glasses and had a birthmark on his neck." Fitz says "at the head table at the gala?" Daniel Douglas says "yeah I actually saw him and Workman talking. I guess no one would make a connection of there being something sinister happening, since he was a member of the press, and the other guy was member of the Grant Foundation Board of Directors." Everyone in the room is in shock.

Fitz stands up and says "Daniel Douglas are you saying that Richard Black was talking with Workman?" Daniel Douglas says "yes." Fitz takes a breath; Liv sees the look on his face. It confirms her suspicions from earlier. However, she feels the need to shut this conversation down. She doesn't want Fitz saying anything else; the look on his face tells her he's struggling to hold it together. She interrupts by saying "have you seen Workman talking to anyone else?" Daniel Douglas says "no just to Richard."

She sees Fitz is in thought about the connection between Richard Black and Workman; he's too quiet. Cyrus notices his response too; he wonders what the deal is. But he realizes whatever it is, neither he or Liv want it to be known by the Langston's or Jennifer. So he remains observant, and makes a mental note to inquire further later.

As Liv watches Fitz she hears Daniel Douglas say "I'm so glad the truth is out; now I can stop dealing with him." Liv says "no you can't stop Daniel Douglas; not yet. Soon you will be able to stop, but not as of yet." Sally, Jennifer and Daniel Douglas both say "why not" in unison. Liv takes a breath as she says "look I need you to trust me; we need to get Workman on tape talking about the extortion. Once that happens we move in with the next level of my plan to take him down. But we have to be patient; if we rush things we get nothing."

"So I have to wear a wire?" Asks Daniel Douglas obviously upset." Sally replies "isn't there some other way?" Liv takes a breath and says "no you don't have to wear a wire, but we need to hear him extorting you on tape. Without that evidence we have nothing to use against him. This is the only way to do this; do you understand?" After hearing her out they all understand and agree it's the best way to handle it.

"So when do we do this?" Asks Daniel Douglas seeming to be more on board; Liv likes that he is ready to dive in. She smiles as she asks "how about today?" He says "okay let's do it." She knows it's a safer bet if the conversation is done over the phone. So she says "you two have built a rapport together. So do you think you can get him to talk to you over the phone?" He looks at her confidently and says "yes I can do it." Liv smiles and says "good this way we can record the entire conversation on the phone."

"Damn that's smart" says Sally making Liv smile as she replies "thanks Sally; but only if it works. Which I believe it will; we just have to keep it simple, and keep Workman interested. What is the last thing you told him Daniel Douglas?" He takes a breath and says "I haven't talked to him since the gala; so I guess I could chat him up about that on the phone."

Liv agrees and says "yes he's going to want some juicy information; so tell him that Fitz and I had a monster fight that was broken up by secret service. Tell him we fought about Fitz and Mellie being too close back stage. You can say he made a comment about her always being his first wife."

After her statement she feels everyone looking at her. She responds "it has to sound believable people relax. If it's too cookie cutter he will know something is wrong." Jennifer says "that was a damn quick good lie." Liv laughs and says "it comes with the job."

"Can you remember to say all of that Daniel Douglas?" He replies "yeah I can remember it." She smiles as she says "good I am going to give you a minute to think about how you're going to say it, and then we can give him a call okay?" He says "okay that's fine."

She needs a moment alone with Fitz; but doesn't want to make it obvious. So she sends him a text, and tells him to go into the bedroom. She then calls the bedroom phone from her cell, and heads into the bedroom to answer it before he gets the text. She excuses herself from the room as they talk amongst themselves. A few seconds later he comes into the bedroom.

When he comes in she pulls him into the bathroom with her. She says "how are you doing?" He looks at her and says "not very good Liv. Daniel Douglas' story seems to point toward your suspicions from earlier with the connection between Workman and Black. If they aren't working together they clearly at least know each other." A light bulb comes on in her head and she says "so you're thinking that maybe the person Workman got in debt to is Richard Black and Mellie bailed him out?" Fitz says "yes I do and if that's the case that means Mellie is keeping Richard's secret from the rest of the board. If they knew that he was running poker games they would ask him to resign. So why would she protect him?"


	177. Chapter 177

She has to admit that is a good question; but then she says "because maybe he has something on her too." Fitz shakes his head as he says "this is a total clusterfuck my head can't take it." Liv agrees and in that moment she gets a sick feeling that shows on her face. He asks "what's wrong Livy?" "Fitz what if somehow the foundation's funding is involved in this?" The look on his face says it all; the implications from something like this would be a tremendous blow to the campaign. "Oh my God Liv if that's the case there is no way the campaign can survive that scandal."

She agrees with him that would be detrimental to the campaign; but she says "we need to be sure of what's going on like I said earlier." Fitz looks so upset; she feels so bad for him. There is nothing she can say to make this better. So she says nothing; she just hugs him, and he hugs her back.

After a few minutes the silence is broken as he says "we'd better get back out there before they miss us. Plus I'm sure Cyrus is dying to know what's going on." She replies "we can go back out there; but I want you to stop worrying, we will figure this out." He smiles at her and says "I know we will Liv; I have faith in you." She smiles at him, and they share a quick kiss, before walking back into the living room a few seconds apart.

When they return to the living room the mood between the Langston's is calmer; they are talking, and Cyrus and Jennifer are talking too. Liv decides to bring everyone back together to get the plan going. "Are you ready Daniel Douglas?" He says "yes I am ready." She smiles as she says "good do you have a special phone you use to call him?" He replies "yeah I usually use a burner; but as long as it shows as private he will answer." She says "okay then use mine." She hands it to him, and presses the record key first.

He takes her phone and she says "when you call him the phone needs to be on speaker. Be natural, if he detects anything wrong this takes a serious turn for the worst." He shakes his head as he says "I understand Liv I won't mess this up I promise. I'm ready." He says as he dials the number and it rings.

Everyone holds their breath until Workman answers. The conversation flows from the start. They get more than enough information about his guilt using his own words. Daniel Douglas also feeds him the line about Fitz and Liv fighting horridly after the gala. He embellishes a bit more than what Liv would like; but he sells it. Workman accepts the information without questioning him any further.

When the call ends; they have all they need, and they celebrate to a degree. Daniel Douglas feels some redemption having delivered on his promise not to screw up the call. "That was a great job Daniel Douglas; I think he bought it hook, line, and sinker" says Liv. Everyone agrees. "Now what do we do?" Asks Sally impatiently. Liv says "First, I will have the tape transcribed. Second, you will be staying with us as we travel during this tour Daniel Douglas. No offense, but we need to keep an eye on you."

He replies "I understand." She says "good; third, we turn over the information to police, and he's arrested for extortion. It's all handled quietly, and we walk away from this. Nonetheless, right now it looks like we've done all we can. So let's get ready to hit the road. Just continue to remain calm when dealing with him. Don't tilt your hand; he will probably be back in contact with you soon. So be ready and let me know if it happens." Daniel Douglas agrees to her demands, and he receives her warning about being ready.

After that experience they all need a minute to clear their heads; the Langston's and Jennifer decide to meet them downstairs in a half hour. However, Cyrus stays; he's dying to know what Liv and Fitz were talking about when they left the room. They both know that's why he's staying; a few seconds after the door closes he says "clearly that turned out to be a hell of allot deeper than we thought. Somebody want to clue me in on the rest?" Liv explains what her and Fitz think is going on with the foundation.

The look on Cyrus' face is surreal; "my God that woman is either the devil or the most unluckiest person on the planet." Liv and Fitz both shake their heads at his comment. He comes up with the oddest sayings they have ever heard. "It's surely never a dull moment when she's involved with anything" says Liv. "So we are just waiting for the other shoe to drop?" Asks Cyrus. Liv sighs as she says "yes and no Cyrus; we are waiting for a reaction; but we are also digging into the situation too. So it will work itself out."

Fitz agrees they have to work through this; they cannot force it, or push it because they don't want to alert Mellie. They need to catch her red handed. He then thinks about the fact that if she is embezzling money he will have to make the choice of pressing charges or not. His thoughts are broken by Cyrus saying "see you two downstairs." He replies "okay bye."

Liv looks at him and says "baby are you okay? You look upset." He sighs as he says "I will be fine; but it's not every day you're confronted with the idea of possibly sending your ex-wife to prison for embezzlement." She feels his pain; regardless of how terrible this woman has been. The fact is she was his wife and they did share a life together for some time. Now he will responsible for putting her in prison. That's allot to think about; but she says "Fitz please don't worry until we have to worry."

He smiles at her and says "I like that; don't worry until we have to. Thanks for being so understanding Liv." She kisses his lips lightly as she says "you're beyond welcome." After their kiss there is a knock on the door; he yells "come in." The door opens and Tom enters saying "sir the car is here to take you to the air strip." Liv grabs her purse as the hotel staff grabs their bags and they head for the airport.

During the 4 hour flight Liv talks to Harrison about the contract situation; luckily her and Fitz elected to sit in the back of the plane. The others are toward the front; so they have privacy and she can carry on a conversation. While talking to Harrison she learns that Mellie is just a figure head on this project. It's like a dry run; if she does well then she could get the permanent spot. At first Liv thinks okay good that means Zoe is safe.


	178. Chapter 178

However, Harrison goes on to say he found some irregularities in the contract. Liv's stomach sinks as she listens to him as he details the scam. "Mellie implemented a signer's clause; it's a clause that means the artist signs over his or her royalties for the initial project permanently, and the originator of the contract can collect a high percentage of all future works for up to 5 years. This covers work done for the original contract holder as well as others too."

Fitz asks "what kind of respectable business would have such a clause in a contract, and who would sing that knowing the terms?" Harrison says "it's an old school swindle; no one uses these clauses except swindlers. However, I am willing to bet the Baldwin Art Group has no clue this clause is in the contract." Liv replies "how is that possible? It's their contract."

Harrison says "yes and no. Curators have their own contracts they can impose when they oversee a project as a freelancer." Fitz asks "so this is something Mellie did herself?" Harrison replies "yes, this is all her. No way an art group like the Baldwin would do this. When I looked at the last four contracts they did with some other artists with different curators, none had this clause." Liv says "so it's fair to say this is her usual motive."

Fitz says "I don't get why she wouldn't be sued over something like this." Liv says "even if the artist tried to sue her it wouldn't go very far because they signed the contract. Then to make matters worst the Art Groups that she's working for is none the wiser. and if they are they would be better off remaining quiet. They wouldn't want the bad press from it. So they'd likely handle it internally." Fitz shakes his head as Harrison says "that's correct; it's a sneaky and lucrative scam if you can swing it, and it looks like she's a professional at it."

Being thoroughly disgusted with Mellie's antics Liv says "Harrison I want you to find me a list of the artists she's worked with. I want a account of how many people she's done this to, and the Art houses she's defrauded. They all need to be notified; I am going to shut her down." Harrison replies "no problem Liv. In the meantime I have a contact at the Baldwin Group. I am going to give them a heads up, and negotiate a new contract for Zoe." No doubt Harrison wants to show off his skills as a confident smooth talker by getting Zoe a new deal.

Liv agrees to let him handle it, but advises him to make sure Mellie is none the wiser. She can't know they are on to her game; she must believe everything is fine for now. He reassures her that his contact will keep things quiet, and not move until he gives the word. Anxious to see what else he digs up on Mellie's fraudulent contract escapade Liv says "okay Harrison send me that list when you get it, and I want everyone on it contacted." He replies "yes mam; I'm on it."

When they hang up she looks at Fitz; he puts his arm around her. It's going to be okay Liv. At least we know she wasn't going after Zoe because she's your sister. She's going after her because she's a greedy, deceitful bitch." Liv looks at him and oddly finds some comfort in the statement. "I just wonder how many artists she's done this too. How many artists were probably thinking the publicity is all they need as a result of doing the project. S o they sign her contract, and end up with pennies. While she collects like a fat cat, and owns them forever. It's absolutely disgusting to take advantage of people this way."

Fitz agrees it's absurd; "it's not like she needs the money. This is about power and control; it's always been about that with her" he says. Liv thinks for a moment and says "I understand she's jeopardizing this curator opportunity, by using these fraudulent contracts because she's cocky. But what I still want to know is what exactly does Richard have on her to make her keep his secret? She thinks to herself as they prepare to land.

When they arrive at the hotel they check in; it's like a mad house. The only thing that is missing is the fun house mirrors. They are barely able to unpack before Liv is in the planning room with Meagan and Joe finalizing the details for the upcoming rallies. After some basic changes Liv is pleased to know that everything is on track. It looks like Meagan has found her groove. She is proud to see her bounce back this way; even Cyrus admits that she is doing a great job.

While she is in her office working she hears a knock on the door; she looks up and it's Fitz holding a tray with food on it. She smiles at him and he walks over to her smiling back. "I know that I am not going to get you out of this office for another 2 hours. So I thought I would bring food to you. I need you to eat Livy." She sits back in her chair and says "okay I will eat; thank you for thinking of me." He puts down the tray, bends down to her, and kisses her lips as he says "always baby."

Their moment ends as there is another knock on the door; it's Cyrus. "Hey sorry to interrupt Fitz and Liv; but we need to go over the prep for the two speeches tomorrow." Liv and Fitz share a look, and one last kiss as they trade I love you's. He walks out with Cyrus, and she finishes her food. After she consumes her lunch rather quickly she starts working. But her phone buzzes. It's a text from Huck. Workman has been neutralized; but not before he called Mellie to relay the news he found out about Fitz and her fighting.

Liv smiles because now she gets to see how long before Mellie reaches out to verify the story. She let's Huck know that he's done good work, and to let her know when he has more to report. He advises he should have all she needs in the next 24 hours. The idea that this whole drama could be wrapping up in a few hours gives her some relief. Now she is just waiting to hear back from Quinn and Abby.

After she returns to work for what seems like a few minutes, she looks up to a handsome face standing in the door. "It's time to call it a night sexy lady" he says. She looks at her watch as she says "it's only…" She realizes it's 8:30pm. He waits for her to finish her thought; but he sees that she also realizes it's later than she thought. She's been at this desk for a total of hours today, and two have passed since he left her to practice. She didn't even notice that someone had come to take her food tray away.

He walks over to her and says "you were saying." She smiles as she stands up and says "I was just saying that it's time to call it a night." She says repeating his words and kissing him lightly. After the kiss she remembers her text from Huck. "Before we go to bed let me check in with Sally and Daniel Douglas. I talked to Huck; he's made contact with Workman. So we should have what we need real soon to shut this down permanently." Fitz is glad to hear they are making headway "that's good news Liv; the sooner this is settled the better. Come on I think they are still in Cyrus' office." He says as they walk out of the door.


	179. Chapter 179

Sure enough when they get to Cyrus' office all parties are present; they walk in and Liv fills them in on the news. Everyone breathes better. However, they know this is just the beginning. There is more to come; but at least they are getting a handle on it. "I hope this helps you sleep well tonight Daniel Douglas and Sally" says Liv. They both say in unison "yes it will; thanks Liv." Liv sees a better interaction between them; it's like now that the secret is out they feel more comfortable. Their actions are more natural around each other. Maybe this will help their marriage. Who knows? She thinks to herself.

They stand around talking for a bit and then both Fitz and Liv decide to turn in; it's getting late and Liv is a little hungry. They go to their room and room service is already waiting; courtesy of her man who always thinks of her. When the door opens and she sees the table set she smiles at him. He smiles back at her and says "it's time for you to relax. No more shop talk for the rest of the night okay? Just you, me, dinner, and then bed; does that sound good to you?" He gets no argument from her; she is tired of talking about the swirling drama and needs a break. "Yes daddy" she says with a sinful grin as they share a kiss.

Their kiss ends and they change their clothes to sit down to dinner; over their meal they keep their promise to not talk shop. Instead they talk about the upcoming birthday party. He lets her know that the invitations are out and the rsvp's have already started coming in. She's getting more excited the more they talk. It's funny she didn't want a party at first. But now that it's coming up she is all for it.

He loves seeing her eyes light up, as he shares details with her about the party. They go over the guest list again, and it appears that everyone she knows is on it, including her OPA family. So clearly this is not a small gathering as she thought it would be. But she has given up on that battle; if her man wants to celebrate her who is she to stop him?

As she talks to him about the dress she is going to wear, and the dj they will have he stares at her. Her smile lights up the room; he adores her so much, he could stare at her all day, and never get tired or bored. She feels his adoration and shares the same for him; he makes her so unbelievably happy.

After dinner they dress for bed, and climb into the extra-large King size bed together. Despite the setting changing they still talk about party details. He also asks if she thinks making it a family weekend would be a good idea. The smile on her face tells him she loves the idea. "So you want our families to be together at your house?"

He says to her "no I want our families to be together at our house baby." She smiles at him and they share a kiss. As it breaks she says "you're so sweet" he replies "I mean it Liv; I know there are some details to work out. But I want you to see the house as ours. I built that house with you in mind; the woman I am going to marry, have babies with, and spend my life with." As he finishes his words; his hand is on her stomach, and her eyes are full of tears. "I love you so much Fitz; thank you for loving me this much." He replies "you're welcome beautiful; thank you for loving me back."

Their moment is about true love and adoration; until then she never really accepted this as being her life. But she is now settling into it and liking how it feels. She now sees that soon she will be Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and she cannot wait for it to happen. Despite their agreement to not put any plans in play yet; she feels the need to start thinking about wedding plans. But she's not going to say anything until after he proposes; she doesn't want to put the cart before the horse. It's bad luck.

As he holds her in his arms; she feels like the world has stopped. All she needs and wants is present in this moment. He kisses her deeply and her body slips into a state of pure pleasure. Her grip on reality is gone; she is caught up in the undertow of the deliverance of his pleasure.

His kisses are perfect and his touch even more so; he pleases her beyond measure with the slightest motions. His touch is subtle and sensual; it's like he's reading her mind. He's being oh so careful, and sure handed, with every caress, and stroke of his hand. As he removes her clothes; he marvels at her beauty. She captivates him as always. He takes in her scent and it intoxicates him. He kisses her lips, and licks her from her chin down to her undercarriage slowly and methodically. The sensual nature of his motion causes her back to arch as she moans.

As he pleases her ever so wonderfully with his tongue; she finds herself dancing on the clouds of joy, and pleasure for several minutes. How he manages to please her so effortlessly is still a mystery to her. He has truly mastered her body and her triggers. He gets her to ride the wave of orgasm quickly and repeatedly in a 15 minute period. Until being with him she thought the term multiple orgasm was a myth or exaggeration. Clearly he is proving her wrong. She now understands that being connected to your partner is the key.

After achieving orgasm number three she is in a whirl wind of absolute ecstasy; her moans are now whimpers, as she tries to regain focus. She opens her eyes to seeing him hovering over her. She smells her scent and sees his essence soaked lips. She initiates a kiss as she feels him enter her; the taste of her on his tongue excites her.

The kiss doesn't break; his entry is smooth and slow. The slow sensual movement causes her to slip away once again into ecstasy quickly. His motion is hypnotic, and subtle on a level she's never felt. He is determined to love her the way she needs it and he's doing everything right.

Despite feeling his muscle tension climbing; his pace only quickens subtly. His focus is completely on her, and she is enjoying it immensely. She is nearing the end of her arousal rope and he knows it. But she wants to bring him with her. So she licks and sucks on his neck as he continues his slow and seductive stroke assault down low.

She hears his moans and feels his body react to her touch. She loves the way he responds to her. He's calling her name as she begins moving her hips with his. She grips his body and runs her hands up and down his back. He loves her caresses they send him into another orbit. He thought he would be able to hold back; but he is losing the battle. He feels his pulsations start and knows there's no turning back. Their paces quicken and synchronize as they slide into the abyss.


	180. Chapter 180

The intensity of the session keeps them both in the rapture of silence; he holds her closely, but they say nothing. Their connection makes it so that talking is unnecessary. As she settles into his chest; he kisses her lips sweetly, and she strokes his face. He rubs her belly, and they fall asleep face to face as in love as ever.

The morning comes in with beautiful sunshine and blue skies. Its perfect weather for their outdoor rally today; America's heartland is truly beautiful. The rolling hills, and wide spread plains, against the gorgeous sky is an amazing view for anyone to behold. After working out this morning; they have breakfast on the patio of their hotel overlooking this fantastic view.

After finishing breakfast they go inside to relax before heading out to their first rally. Her phone rings; it's Quinn. She answers as Fitz comes into the room behind her. She hits the speaker button and says "hey Quinn what do you have?" Quinn says "hey Liv; it's me and Abby on speaker, and Huck on three way. We have hit the mother lode." Liv takes a breath as Fitz takes her hand and they take a seat. "Okay Fitz and I are here; go ahead."

Huck says "well let's start with the connections between all the parties. We thought Mellie was at the top of the list; but she's not." Fitz says "what do you mean?" Huck continues "she is responsible for Workman squeezing Daniel Douglas for sure. But she's not at the top of the pyramid. Richard Black is." Both Liv and Fitz take a breath and say "okay."

Abby chimes in "try to keep up with me here because here's where it gets crazy. Millie was sleeping with Robert Fuller." Fitz says "the head director of the charity board?" Abby says "yes they were having an affair until a few months ago. It ended because she was pregnant, and wanted to keep the baby; but he is married and that wasn't going to fly. So she had an abortion, which sent her into a depression; hence the truth behind the insemination fiasco."

Fitz says "oh my God" the look on his face is one that matches Liv's; total shock and awe. As Liv thinks to herself now it makes more sense as to why she tried to get pregnant. She was trying to fill the void of having recently aborted her baby. Fitz follows her thought with "now the insemination makes more sense." Everyone agrees.

Quinn then interjects "but here's where it gets even more interesting; despite their situation they both stay on the Grant board. Also shortly after this happens there is change in treasury signers on the foundation's contributions account. Robert and Richard's names are swapped as signers." Fitz is already on the road they are heading down; Liv can see the look on his face, as he realizes his fears are coming true.

Liv asks "why did the names change?" As she holds his hand trying to keep him calm and focused." Huck says "because Richard found out she was sleeping with Robert, and about the insemination drama; so he threatened to snitch unless she cooperated with him."

Liv says "so what did she have to do?" Quinn says "by the looks of it she had to look the other way as he took money; by swapping names on the accounts as signers, and her being a primary signer on the account. He had access to higher dollar amount money transfers. At last count we are talking about 10 million over the last year." Fitz responds "this is unreal" as he sits back quietly. Liv sees the anger in his eyes.

She lets him be as she continues the conversation; "so why didn't she blow the whistle on him instead of playing his game? Why keep his secret and risk going to jail to allow him to embezzle money, it doesn't make sense." Another familiar voice says "it does when you're trying to protect a new career." Liv shakes her head and smiles as both Quinn and Abby look back to see Harrison standing in the door. "You two should really do a better job of locking doors." They shake their heads as Quinn says "did you pick the lock?" He smiles and says "minor detail; don't let the suit fool you."

Listening to their exchange makes Liv nostalgic for their office days; but quickly she has all the details sorted. She calls them to attention and repeats what she's heard to ensure she right. When she's done they all agree she has it down. The facts of the situation are mind blowing; she is completely shocked at what they have uncovered.

While she is in her mode of thinking Huck asks "what do you want me to do with Workman Liv?" She replies "for now sit on him Huck and make sure he doesn't tip off Mellie or Richard. As for you Quinn, Harrison, and Abby; compose a file for me with all of these details and send it to my I-Pad." Huck asks "what do you want to do about Richard?" Liv can hear Huck is eager to visit him. "Right now we stand pat Huck; there's no need to have physical contact with him, but keep an eye on him and his communications okay?" Huck replies "consider it done" he says.

Harrison then interjects "hey Liv if Mellie and Richard were stealing money together how did he get the cash from her? " Liv says "what do you mean?" He says "think about it he's blackmailing her right? But he doesn't have the juice to get the money himself. That means she has to get it for him, and then he accesses it. He clearly hasn't gotten it yet because he's still around. So where is it? How is he going to get it without her?"

The thought never crossed her mind until now; "Harrison that's a good question." Noticing that Fitz is now standing out on the patio she says "guys I have to go; but it would be great if you could find that money. We need to know where every cent is before we can close this out."

They all agree to take care of it, and get back to her as soon as possible. But not before Harrison says "Liv I've taken the liberty of renegotiating a new contract for Zoe with the Baldwin Group. It seems they were in a very giving mood.; clearly they want this handled as discreetly as possible. It turns out Mellie's worked for them at least 10 other times before. So they are desperate to keep this quiet." Liv says "I'll bet they are; it's ridiculous for anyone to be that greedy." He replies "yeah it is; I will never understand people like that. But anyway I've already talked to Zoe about the terms of her new deal. She is ecstatic about it. I also sent you that list to your email too; so you can take a look at it. There's at least 15 names on it. I'm in the process of contacting them. Also The Baldwin Group want to make a move on Mellie soon, but will wait for my call. I'm guessing you want to wrap up this situation first before they alert her am I right?" Liv replies "you are correct my friend. Tell them 24 hours will be fine before they make their move." He smiles as he says "I like your style boss; I'm on it." She smiles as she says "okay thanks Harrison; I appreciate your help, good job everybody." Everyone replies "thanks Liv, bye" as they hang up.


	181. Chapter 181

After hanging up the phone she takes a breath. She thought this was resolved; but no there is yet one more twist to consider. But before she can ponder that she has to go take care of her man, as she watches him standing on the patio. When she goes out to join him, he's hanging up the phone. He looks at her and says "that was Andrew asking me about our feud he heard about via Mellie's voicemail she left for him. She was asking for my number; but he refused to give it to her.

They both know it just confirms that she is 100% involved in this mess. She called Andrew to check to see if the information she got from Workman was true or not. "What did Andrew tell her?" He takes a breath and says "he says he told her he hadn't talked to me; that I'd been unreachable. So perhaps that will make it believable to her. I just want this whole damn thing to be done and over with Liv."

She feels his anger and disappointment; "I know Fitz; we are rounding the corner on this thing. We know most of what we need to know to move forward. It's just a matter of how we want to proceed. I know what I said before about you letting me take the kill shot; but honestly I want you to take part in how we approach this situation too. There is a lot to weigh here. How we handle this will have a great impact on the campaign and our lives win or lose."

As he looks at her he says "you mean whether or not I want to be the guy who sent his ex-wife to prison." She takes a breath and says "Fitz you are not sending her to prison; she committed the act on her own. This had nothing to do with you. But also this is something you will have to discuss publically too. People will want to hear from you how this happened."

"You mean they are going to blame me regardless right?" He's obviously upset; she knows that's where the attitude is coming from. So she tries not to take it personal. But she's terrible at hiding her feelings. The moment she looks into his eyes he says "I'm sorry baby; I'm not mad at you, and I shouldn't take this out on you." She replies "it's fine I understand." But he says "no it's not fine; I am sorry. Please don't let me off the hook. You deserve an apology from me Liv."

"Okay I accept your apology" she says as he takes her hand and kisses it. He replies "thank you." She smiles and says "you're welcome. What do you want to do here Fitz? How do you want to handle it?" He shakes his head and says "I honestly don't know Liv; either way I have to face it. If we cover it up that could come back to bite us. If we expose it we have to talk about it openly. Isn't that about the size of it?" She says "yes that's about right. But we can spin it whichever direction you want to go in. I just need you to pick one."

He knows she is right; he has the cards in his hands. "We are in this together right?" She says "yes baby until the end; no matter what I promise." He says "then I think it's time to face off with Mellie once and for all. I meant it Liv I can't do this anymore."

She asks "so what are you going to do?" "I want to hear what she has to say for herself. She will have the choice of coming clean on her own or I will force her hand. Either way the story comes out." She has to admit she likes his approach; he wants to face the truth head on regardless of what happens. "What do you think?" He asks.

She replies "I think it's a great idea; I stand behind your decision. I know you don't want to politicize it, but it's a great chance to show your conviction, and strength. You're doing what's right even when it's hard." He has to agree; people will politicize this regardless of what he does. So he may as well come down on the right side of it. "I agree it's going to be talked about no matter what we do."

"Yes it will. Do you think this can wait until the end of the campaign tour though?" He takes a breath and says "maybe not; I actually think we need to handle this sooner than later. There is too much at stake here Liv." She agrees "I agree; but we don't have to be in LA to handle it." He replies "what do you mean?"

"Technology is our friend Fitz; let's use it. We can skype with her once she is in custody. It's just as effective, and we don't have to be in her presence. Yet you can say to her whatever it is you want to say. Let's face it she will probably cut a deal anyway; it's not like she's going to flee the country. She has the money to fight this in court."

He agrees that's probably how this will play out anyway. "What about Workman and Richard Black?" She says "they will not be as fortunate; I can call an assistant district attorney friend; he can help us with warrants for all of their arrests, and have them picked up." She looks at him as he looks back at her and says "okay let's do it. Call your friend." She knows he's struggling to deal with this. But she applauds his integrity and strength in handling the situation.

"It's unbelievable to think she has so many irons in the fire; the contract situation, the scheme with Workman, and then this embezzlement issue. Sadly it's clear the embezzlement wasn't her play. But it's going to be what brings her down." Fitz takes a breath and says "I couldn't agree with you more. But I'm not surprised. Mellie is one who lives her life by emotion, and take it from me, that's not wise."

Liv agrees and says "I honestly think in the grand scheme of things it was all about embarrassing you and I in the press. She wants you to pay her attention, and your refusal to do it pisses her off. Rage and jealousy seem to be what motivates her, and that's a shame. I feel sorry for her; she's truly lost her mind."

"Well that's her cross to bear Liv; I'm not spending an ounce of time feeling sorry for her. I'm just ready to move forward. We ned to brief the others on what's going on." She agrees and says "yes we do" as she gives him a quick kiss. "we have kept them in the dark long enough; it's time we lay out the story for them. They deserve the truth." She takes out her phone and calls Cyrus first. He deserves to know their plan before they lay it out for the Langston camp. "Hello Cyrus can you please come up here for a minute? There's been another development."


	182. Chapter 182

He obliges her and says "yes I will be right up." As they hang up Liv says "you know there's a possibility that he's not going to like this right?" Fitz says "then it's a good thing we are not asking his permission. This is a decision that's already made." She loves his confidence and forcefulness. "You're quite sexy when you're being forceful." She says as she kisses him. He smiles at her after the kiss and says "I will remember that for later." She replies "please do."

Their play time is interrupted by a knock on the door; Fitz says "come in Cyrus." The door opens and he walks in. He comes in looking like he is assuming the worst as always. "Hey Cy have a seat" says Liv. He sits in the chair across from the couch; both Liv and Fitz sit together. "So what's the verdict?"

Liv says "well we have most of the story; but you won't believe it." Cyrus says "oh God it's that bad?" Fitz says "it's definitely not what we expected to find." He takes a breath and lays out the full story from beginning to end, as well as his plan to come forward.

After he finishes Cyrus says "so we are just going to lay it all out for everyone to see?" Fitz replies "in a nut shell; yes we are Cyrus. If we cover this up, and it comes out later it will be worse. I can't set the stage to be blackmailed later." Ironically, Cyrus agrees with him, and almost says what Liv said verbatim "this is a perfect chance to show your strength and ability to make tough decisions."

Fitz looks at Liv when he says it; she shrugs her shoulders as she says "political minds think alike." Cyrus says "what?" Liv lets him in on the joke; he says "that's why you're the smartest student I have ever had." She smiles listening to Cyrus boast about her brilliance; merely because she agreed with his thinking. "So wait you're okay with this Cyrus?" Fitz asks to be clear. Cyrus says "yes I am; if handled correctly this will push up our numbers dramatically. It will be rocky at first, but we will push through; people love a tough, but fair action."

Fitz shakes his head; what more could he expect from Cyrus? He is who he is period. It's clear he's a political animal with a limited moral compass. Cyrus then says "have you contacted law enforcement yet?" Fitz says "not yet; but we will as soon as Liv gets the file from her team." As if they were listening Liv gets an alert on her email. "She looks at it on her phone, and it's a detail account of all of the transactions and signatures. It's everything the police will need to prosecute Mellie, Richard, and Workman for embezzlement, and extortion charges.

She looks at them as she says "here it is gentlemen; it looks like we need to make that call." Fitz takes a breath and says "go ahead Liv." She picks up her phone and calls a friend in the district attorney's office. She lays out the facts of the case, and sends him all of the evidence they have. At the end of the conversation the ADA is more than willing to take the case. But needs to review the evidence first to make sure the charges will stick. He asks Liv for 24 to 48 hours to review the material, and she agrees. The call ends and she forwards him all of their information.

"Okay gentleman I spoke with a friend in the DA's office named Michael Bennett; he's willing to take on the case. But he has to see the evidence so he's asking for 24 to 48 hours to review everything. If it's kosher he will serve warrants for arrest and pick everyone up." The sound of the finality of the statement resonates with Fitz immediately. He takes a breath and says "well the train is rolling now; no way to stop it."

She sees the conflict in his eyes; she feels for him. Cyrus sees it too. He says "Fitz this is truly the best action to take; you will see once it's over it is the best thing to do." Both Liv and Fitz appreciate the encouragement; perhaps Cyrus does have a heart. Liv feels the need to get the rest of this over with; so she says "I think we need to call the Langston's, and fill them in on the plan. But I don't think we need to give them every detail Fitz. Just explain that we have figured out the details necessary to put an end to the leak. Once we quash it indefinitely we then tell them the rest. But for now we keep it simple." Again not surprisingly Cyrus chimes in being in agreement with Liv's response.

Fitz sees her point; there is no need to lay it all out right now. They don't want to tip off anyone of their plan just in case. "Okay that's fine Liv; just call them so we can get this over with please." She calls Sally and they are all on speaker. Fitz allows Liv to lay out the details of the situation. Liv only tells them about the pending arrest of Workman; but doesn't mention Mellie, Richard, or the foundation.

At the end of the conversation Sally congratulates Fitz for being bold enough to handle the situation in such a straight forward way. She tells him that she is honored to be his running mate, and he appreciates her kind words. "Thank you Sally; I am glad that we were able to tackle this situation, and resolve it before it blew up in our faces."

Agreed I think it's best to handle things this way for everyone's sake. Are we still going to rally today?" He replies "yes of course we will be there" he says as he looks at his watch. He realizes they better start getting ready for the function. "Good then I am going to go get ready and we will see you all there." They share good bye's and Liv hangs up.

When the call ends they all are relieved the conversation goes off without a hitch; they all agree to push through this event, and the one tomorrow. Then they tackle Millie, and move forward. The day and evening is a blur they arrive at the function; Fitz and Sally speak, they all have dinner, and rub elbows with the high ranking officials of the party, and the party supporters. The campaign collects 500,ooo for the appearance, and they are on their way. Of course Cyrus is grinning like he just hit the lottery. But Fitz and Liv are just happy the night is over.

The day has been exhausting and they are very ready for it to end; when they arrive at the hotel they have sleep on their minds. But before Liv lays down she decides to send Harrison a Text; she gives the go ahead for the Baldwin Art Group to proceed with their plan for Mellie. Harrison replies "done." Liv takes a breath, and after undressing she climbs into bed. It has to be the quietest night they have ever spent together. They cuddle in bed in silence, and fall asleep in a matter of minutes.


	183. Chapter 183

They awake the next day to Fitz's phone ringing; he answers sleepily "Cyrus this better be good." "Morning I wanted to tell you that the rallies today have been delayed due to an impending storm at the fairgrounds. So I will keep you posted on the upcoming change of venue." Fitz has to admit that is a good reason for them to be woken up. "Okay thanks Cyrus for the call" he says and they hang up.

He notices Liv is still sleeping after his phone call ends; since her pregnancy she has been sleeping like a log. Nothing wakes her up. Well almost nothing. He smiles as he watches her; he uses this time to take another one of his sneak pics of her. He snaps one of her face; then he kisses her lips to wake her. She opens her eyes, and smiles as she says "hi" he responds "hi beautiful."

He loves her smile; "you look so beautiful in the morning." She smiles as he kisses her, and rubs her belly, as she rolls over on her back. After enjoying his greeting; she sits up, and looks at her phone on the table. She sees the flashing light indicator, and wonders who could've called over-night. He sees the light too, and says "you should probably check your messages Liv." He sees the reluctance in her face as she grabs her phone.

Could Mike have responded during the night she wonders. "I guess it could be Mike responding to me" she says. Fitz teases her and says "Mike huh? Yesterday it was Michael Bennett." She laughs at him and says "calm down; no need to be jealous baby." He smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek, as he orders room service for them.

As she checks her messages her phone rings, and it's him. She answers "wow I was just about to call you." He replies "good to know I'm on your mind this early." His comment catches her off guard a bit; she quickly says "yeah it was the first thing Fitz asked me about this morning when we woke up." He suddenly realizes his remark is out of bounds. "I'm sorry Liv. I didn't mean it that way." She hears his response, but she lets it go; she's just happy she doesn't have the phone on speaker right now. Explaining that Mike is really just a friend after that comment would be impossible.

Fitz looks over at her in a way that almost makes her think he heard him. But she knows he didn't. She changes the topic quickly "so what do you think after reviewing the evidence?" He says "yes you have more than enough evidence Liv; this is a slam dunk. All of the information is from top sources. I vetted it all. I must say I am impressed. Your investigators do amazing work." She smiles and Fitz doesn't like her smiling like that with another man in her ear. She sees his jealous look. She shakes her head, and mouths to him stop it; as she listens to Mike on the phone.

"Thanks for the compliment Mike I will share it with my team. But how do you want to handle it going forward?" He replies "I am having warrants drawn up as we speak, and we should have everyone in custody in the next 24 hours." She asks "would it be okay if Fitz skypes with Melody Farmer?" Mike replies "sure no problem; I can have it set up for you. Just let me know what time."

"Okay call me when you have everyone in custody, and we can arrange a time for the video chat." He agrees with her response; she closes the call by saying "I will talk to you soon ADA Bennett" as she hangs up. When the call ends she explains the plan to Fitz to pick up everyone involved, and that she got him a video visit with Millie.

He hears her words, and lets her finish; then he says "so he was flirting with you on the phone huh?" She was hoping he wouldn't mention it; she looks at him and shakes her head as she says "Fitz it's nothing really." He says to her "I know Liv; you handled it well. You let him know he went too far by mentioning me."

She gives him a look of how did you know? He smiles at her and says "Liv I don't blame him for flirting with you. I'm just happy you don't encourage the flirting." She touches his face as she says "I only have eyes for your Fitz; no one else." He smiles at her and they share a kiss; but they are interrupted by room service coming into the living room. "I guess we should get out of bed and get our day started." She smiles at him and agrees by saying "yeah we probably should."

They sit down to breakfast, and she takes her vitamin as usual; but she notices her phone is still flashing. She picks up her phone, and checks her text messages. There's a message from Huck; it says call me when you get this. She looks up at Fitz and says "oh boy Huck's asking for me to call him." Fitz says "maybe he found the money." She replies "that's possible." He says before you call him can we finish breakfast? I need you to eat. She smiles at him, and gives in to his request.

They talk about today's schedule, and some upcoming donor dinners not far away. She sees on the schedule he has 8 total just in August alone. Perhaps she should feel some kind of way about this; especially sense most of the sponsors are women. However, since she will be attending each one as his date she is sure it will not be a problem.

They can look; but she will be present to make sure they don't touch. As they discuss the schedule he sees her jealousy creeping in. He thinks it's cute; but doesn't tease her about it. It just reminds him of how much she cares, and how protective she is over their relationship. He appreciates her feelings; he's often a jealous fool over her most of the time.

After they finish eating; they sit on the couch. She lays back onto him laying between his legs as he holds her. She has her phone in her hand. She asks "are you ready to do this?" as she looks up at him, and he rests his hands on her belly. He replies "as ready as I will ever be." She gives him a quick kiss as she calls Huck on speaker.

Huck answers quickly "hey Liv thanks for calling back; I have some information for you." She replies "you're welcome Huck; what do you have?" He says "I have a story in Mellie's own words that explains the reason behind her caper, and we found the money."

Liv says "wait you talked to her?" He responds "of course not Liv; she called Workman late last night wanting to talk. It sounded like she gathered enough liquid courage to finish what she started. I think she got a boost from a delivery she got from a messenger." Liv knows she must have gotten her release paper work from the Baldwin Group last night. She listens to Huck as he continues "she called him up to set up the meet, so I set up surveillance; I caught the entire conversation on tape. Apparently this whole thing was for an interview she wanted to do to force Fitz to acknowledge her publicly." Both Liv and Fitz shake their heads; it's just as Liv suspected. She's mad he's moved on and forgotten about her.


	184. Chapter 184

Huck says "I know it sounds weird. But basically she feels like Fitz erased her from his life, and she can't handle it. I think at first it was just about making him talk about her. But when she got those papers last night she decided to let everything go." Liv responds "that sounds about right Huck; you say you have the story on tape?" He replies "yeah I do; she says in the story and I quote he had a life before his dear Olivia, and I was a part of it. I should get credit for him being who he is. Why should she reap the benefits of who he is today and not me?"

Liv and Fitz look at each other in awe; unsure of what to say to this news. Mellie has clearly gone off the deep end. She was going to air all of their dirty laundry concerning their marriage, the divorce, and her feelings about everything just because he moved on. She can't handle the fact that she lost him, and he doesn't want her back. So she is going to force him to talk about her publicly; just so that people will remember her.

After the information settles with them; they both snap out of their thinking modes, they hear "hello Liv are you there?" She replies "yes Huck I'm sorry this just caught me and Fitz off guard. He responds "Yeah I bet; anyway I have the full interview here, and I can send it to you. I just thought you'd want it. She thinks Workman is going to run the story so she's probably feeling a bit full of herself. She has no idea the embezzlement has been discovered. It's kind of sad because in the story she tries to come off as a victim, but it's clear she's just bitter, lonely, and angry."

Fitz says "damn she is in for a surprise." Liv agrees with him; Mellie is going to get what she wanted. The world will be talking about her, and Fitz will have to talk about her too. But in the end she will be implicated in an embezzlement ring, and possibly be in prison. But she'll definitely be ruined for the rest of her life publicly, regardless of the outcome. After processing the information Liv says "so Huck where did you find the money?"

He replies "it's an account in the Cayman's. So you'd better forward that information to the authorities before it disappears." She responds "okay Huck; thank you. Send me the interview, and the bank information please." He says "okay. Did you still want me to sit on Workman?" She replies "yes please; if you could watch him, and Richard. That would be great; just until we know the warrants are issued, and the police are on their way." He replies "okay Liv no problem; good bye" and they hang up.

Luckily they'd already finished breakfast; she's not sure if either would've had an appetite. She looks up at him, and he hugs her tight, as he says "she's got serious problems." Liv agrees "yes she does; sounds like real abandonment issues to be honest."

He replies "it makes sense; she isn't close with her mother, her father is dead, and her siblings don't talk to her either. She's sort of a loner I guess." Liv says "well if she's convicted she won't be alone for a while." He says "that's for sure; but it's her own fault." Liv agrees and is happy that they are on the same page here. They are doing the right thing.

As she settles into him her phone buzzes; it's the email from Huck. She forwards the banking information to Michael, and then sits up. She asks "so do you want to read her story?" He looks at her and says "not really, but I guess I should." She opens the email and forwards a copy to him. She says "we can read it together."

He looks at her with uneasiness in his eyes; she picks up on it and says "whatever it says Fitz it doesn't matter; it's just her account of your life together. That doesn't make it all true. I love you regardless." He takes stock in her response; but says "if you have questions please ask me okay? I don't want this to be in your head." She agrees and says "if I have questions I will ask you. But if I say I don't; promise to believe me and drop it okay?" He smiles at her and says "okay."

She grabs her I-pad so she can see it on a bigger screen, and they sit next to each other reading what can only be described as Mellie's confessions. In it she details her relationship with Fitz from courtship, through marriage, and divorce. She also describes some terrible fights they had about various topics. She admits to being his political wife as instructed by his father. She explains he needed the influence her old money blood line would bring to legitimize his candidacy as Governor. He had the looks, the intelligence, and the swag; but his money stunk of new, and old money trumps new every time. She essentially paints Fitz to be an unaffectionate verbally abusive manipulative, judgmental controlling bully with a wandering eye. The man in these pages was unrecognizable to Liv. If he even raised his voice at her he was immediately apologetic; she couldn't believe what she was reading.

She wants to stop reading; but she continues to the end. However, she wishes that she'd stopped while she was ahead when she gets to the end. Millie terms his relationship with Liv as a political move to ingratiate himself into the black community for votes. As she finishes the last page she looks up at Fitz, and he's staring at her. His face is filled with anguish and worry.

As he looks at her he says "what questions do you have Liv?" After taking a breath she says "the only question I have Fitz is why I didn't stop reading this trash several pages ago?" He has some relief on his face; but she can see he's still concerned with how this colors her view of him. "Liv you won't hurt my feelings if you have questions. I will answer whatever you want." She says "I know you would baby; but honestly I don't know who the man is she is describing in those pages. That man isn't sitting in front of me, and isn't the father of my baby. So I am not worried about anything, and I have no questions. I know that man isn't you. Please believe me when I say I don't believe a word of this foolishness."

Her words serve as a blanket of comfort for him; he appreciates her so much; he can't believe how loving, and understanding she is being. She sees the wealth of gratitude well up in his eyes; she hugs him, and they share a sweet kiss. After the kiss she says "I told you before I read it nothing is going to tear us apart Fitz; we are in this together." He smiles as he says "I know you did Liv; but damn after reading her words, if I didn't know better I'd hate me." She agrees the words are powerful, and she knows it's all the more reason why this can never see the light of day. She text's Huck to sanitize the hard drives on Workman's computer, and ensure no remnants of this story remains. He replies "already done." She looks at Fitz and says "don't worry I will make sure this story doesn't see the light of day. We have no worries here okay?" He smiles at her and says "okay."


	185. Chapter 185

As they hug laying on the couch; her phone rings. She sees it's Michael. This time she puts the phone on speaker. "Hey Michael what's up?" He replies "hey Liv I just wanted to let you know we have picked up Melody Farmer, and Richard. As we speak they are picking up Workman. Ironically Ms. Farmer is requesting to talk to Fitz. Is he ready? I can have the skype call set up in a matter twenty minutes." She looks at Fitz, and he nods letting her know he's ready. "Yeah that's fine Mike; they exchange information for the call and they hang up.

When the call ends she text's Huck to let him know the police are on the way; he replies "okay "and advises all of the computers have been wiped; so there's no trace of the story other than what was sent to her. She thanks him again, and prepares for the skype call. She looks at Fitz and says "so you're ready for this?"

He replies "yes I am ready to get this day over with once and for all. It's been a long time coming Liv." She agrees the relief of Mellie being out of their hair is extremely gratifying. "What are you going to say to her?" He says "I'm not sure exactly; but I want to see her reaction to finding out her plan failed. I also want her to know I am the one who turned her in."

She can see satisfaction on his face, after his statement. She understands his position, and agrees it's time for this all to end so they can move forward. She thinks in the moment to call Cyrus; but decides to call him afterwards. Right now Fitz needs her support, and she wants to be there for him. "Did you want me to be with you during the call?"

He looks at her as he says "of course Livy." She smiles at him; she was hopeful he was going to say yes. "What about you? Did you want to address her scheme with Zoe?" She replies "initially I did; but it doesn't matter anymore. She wasn't really going after Zoe; she was just being her greedy deceitful self. However, I will be working on behalf of those she's wronged to ensure they get some compensation." Fitz smiles at her and says "you're the epitome of class baby. She truly messed with the wrong one when she gave Zoe that contract huh?" She smiles at him and says "I tried to tell her not to come for me; but in doing so we uncovered her tomfoolery. So I'm glad she did come after me, otherwise who knows how many more people she could've hoodwinked." He agrees as he says "well lets be hopeful today her reign of bullshit comes to an end for good." She agrees, they share a quick kiss and she connects the laptop to the network. Moments later the call comes in. As Fitz takes a seat he hits the call button, and the screen opens to Mellie sitting at a table. She's clearly in an interrogation room; her attorney is sitting next to her.

She looks broken, and timid initially; but Fitz feels no pity for her. He's seen this act before. It's what she does when she is caught. It's how she draws people in. She's playing the victim card for sure; being an attractive woman has its perks. Men refuse to believe an attractive woman could be dangerous.

As he looks at the screen seeing her in full view, she sees him too; he looks good to her at first. But she sees that he has a lot on his mind by the expression on his face. She's so focused on him; she doesn't see Liv sitting next to him. It's not until the silence is broken by her attorney saying "hello can you see and hear us?" that she snaps out of her haze, as she sees Liv by his side. As they sit with clasped hands Fitz responds "yes we can see you and hear you."

Before the call started Mellie was ready to plead to him to help her out of the embezzlement charges; she was ready to ask him to write a letter of leniency to the judge on her behalf. She may have even been willing to pull her story from being told in this moment. But seeing him holding her hand, causes her to lose her cool, and all of the venom comes out before he says one word.

"Is this some type of joke? What the hell is she doing here?" Asks Mellie with a snarl. "I didn't ask to speak to her; I asked to speak to you. I am not saying a word with her present." Liv looks at Fitz; but he doesn't look back at her. He just continues to hold her hand tight, and look at the screen.

He looks at the screen and says "Mellie in case you haven't noticed you have no leverage here. You're sitting in an interrogation room. So clearly the jig is up. If you want to talk to me; you will do it under my terms. Liv is here by my side, because that's where she belongs. So talk or don't talk; I don't give a damn! I can end this call now, and be absolutely fine with what comes next. Can you say the same?"

She hears his words; their coldness cuts her deep; it's like someone stabbed her in the stomach. He thinks that maybe she will be focused on talking about the situation clearer now. However, he's wrong. As she sees him look at Liv with such care in his eyes; she can't handle it. So she screams "stop looking at her! Look at me damn it! I am right here! I'm right in front of you, and you still don't see me. Damn you! I deserve to be acknowledged! I need your help here, and you're making googlie eyes at her!"

Fitz and Liv look at the screen; they see her brokenness and rage. However, neither of them are taking any stock in her words. Fitz is frustrated and aggravated; he decides to give Mellie what she wants. So he takes a breath as he says "Mellie you know what? you're right; let's make this about you. Let's acknowledge you. Let's understand that your fuckery is the reason we are here in the first damn place! You got roped into this situation because you tried to bully someone who bullied you back. Here's a word of advice; people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

In this moment she realizes that he knows about the embezzlement; but she's not sure how he knows. Not until it clicks. "Wait a minute! Am I here because of you? Did you call the police on me?" She sees the look on his face of pure satisfaction as he says "no you're not here because of me. You're here because of you, and yes I did call the police. So you see calling me for help with this situation seems to be the unlikely choice. All I can say is you need to cut the best deal possible, and pray you don't get jail time."

Liv sits listening to the conversation, she's in awe of how deluded Mellie is and proud of how stern Fitz is being with her. She's never seen him this aggravated. He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to lay it all out for her. However, on the flip side the more Mellie talks the more she confirms everything in that article was fabricated or grossly embellished. Mellie is beyond angry at Fitz for betraying her and turning her in to the authorities. She screams "you son of a bitch! You turned me in! How the hell could you do that? I can't believe this. I can't wait until my story is told. You're going to regret this damn you! I told it all too; every dirty little detail about everything. I can't wait to see you try to weasel your way out of answering those questions. Surely as I breathe right here right now you and you're slut are going to regret this!"

Fitz is going into attack mode at this point; he refuses to allow Mellie to disrespect Liv. But before he can say anything Liv takes over. "Sorry Mellie but given your track record; I think you can identify best with the term slut better than I ever could. Perhaps if you'd mastered the concept of monogamy you'd be sitting here today with Fitz instead of there. But see that would mean you gave a damn about someone other than yourself." Melie says "you don't know me, how can you judge me?" Liv replies Mellie this isn't judgment; this is fact you are a tired, poor excuse for a human being. I tried to warn you; but you wouldn't listen when i said it the first time. So let me say it again; don't come for me or those I love because if you do there will be hell to pay." Still enraged and angry she says "you think you know him? You don't know him; and I wasn't going after your sister intentionally."

Liv shakes her head as she says "Mellie what's clear to me is by reading your fabricated portrayal of your life with Fitz; you are the one who doesn't know him, and I have made sure that garbage will not see the light of day. As for my sister; I know she was collateral damage to you. But you picked the wrong artist to bend over this time, and it came back to bite you in your sorry ass!" Mellie is in shock momentarily, but then says "no your lying; It's already being published as we speak." Liv smiles as she says;"no sweetheart Donald Workman isn't publishing anything for anyone. He's in custody just like you. Feel free to confirm with your attorney if you don't believe me."


	186. Chapter 186

As they hug laying on the couch; her phone rings. She sees it's Michael. This time she puts the phone on speaker. "Hey Michael what's up?" He replies "hey Liv I just wanted to let you know we have picked up Melody Farmer, and Richard. As we speak they are picking up Workman. Ironically Ms. Farmer is requesting to talk to Fitz. Is he ready? I can have the skype call set up in a matter of twenty minutes." She looks at Fitz, and he nods letting her know he's ready. "Yeah that's fine Mike; they exchange information for the call and they hang up.

When the call ends she text's Huck to let him know the police are on the way; he replies "okay "and advises all of the computers have been wiped; so there's no trace of the story other than what was sent to her. She thanks him again, and prepares for the skype call. She looks at Fitz and says "so you're ready for this?"

He replies "yes I am ready to get this day over with once and for all. It's been a long time coming Liv." She agrees the relief of Mellie being out of their hair is extremely gratifying. "What are you going to say to her?" He says "I'm not sure exactly; but I want to see her reaction to finding out her plan failed. I also want her to know I am the one who turned her in."

She can see satisfaction on his face, after his statement. She understands his position, and agrees it's time for this all to end so they can move forward. She thinks in the moment to call Cyrus; but decides to call him afterwards. Right now Fitz needs her support, and she wants to be there for him. "Did you want me to be with you during the call?"

He looks at her as he says "of course Livy." She smiles at him; she was hopeful he was going to say yes. "What about you? Did you want to address her scheme with Zoe?" She replies "initially I did; but it doesn't matter anymore. She wasn't really going after Zoe; she was just being her greedy deceitful self. I will stand down unless provoked. However, behind the scenes I will be working on behalf of those she's wronged to ensure they get some compensation." Fitz smiles at her and says "you're the epitome of class baby. She truly messed with the wrong one when she gave Zoe that contract huh?" She smiles at him and says "I tried to tell her not to come for me; but in doing so we uncovered her tomfoolery. So I'm glad she did, otherwise who knows how many more people she could've hoodwinked." He agrees as he says "well lets be hopeful today her reign of bullshit comes to an end for good." She agrees, they share a quick kiss, and she connects the laptop to the network for the call. Moments later the call comes in. As Fitz takes a seat he hits the call button, and the screen opens to Mellie sitting at a table. She's in an interrogation room; her attorney is sitting next to her.

She looks broken, and timid initially; but Fitz feels no pity for her. He's seen this act before. It's what she does when she is caught. It's how she draws people in. She's playing the victim card for sure; being an attractive woman has its perks. Men refuse to believe an attractive woman could be dangerous.

As he looks at the screen seeing her in full view, she sees him too; he looks good to her at first. But she sees that he has a lot on his mind by the expression on his face. She's so focused on him; she doesn't see Liv sitting next to him. It's not until the silence is broken by her attorney saying "hello can you see and hear us?" that she snaps out of her haze, as she sees Liv by his side. As they sit with clasped hands Fitz responds "yes we can see you and hear you."

Before the call started Mellie was ready to plead to him to help her out of the embezzlement charges; she was ready to ask him to write a letter of leniency to the judge on her behalf. She may have even been willing to pull her story from being told in this moment. But seeing him holding her hand, causes her to lose her cool, and all of the venom comes out before he says one word.

"Is this some type of joke? What the hell is she doing here?" Asks Mellie with a snarl. "I didn't ask to speak to her; I asked to speak to you. I am not saying a word with her present." Liv looks at Fitz; but he doesn't look back at her. He just continues to hold her hand tight, and look at the screen.

He looks at the screen and says "Mellie in case you haven't noticed you have no leverage here. You're sitting in an interrogation room. So clearly the jig is up. If you want to talk to me; you will do it under my terms. Liv is here by my side, because that's where she belongs. So talk or don't talk; I don't give a damn! I can end this call now, and be absolutely fine with what comes next. Can you say the same?"

She hears his words; their coldness cuts her deep; it's like someone stabbed her in the stomach. He thinks that maybe she will be focused on talking about the situation now. However, he's wrong. As she sees him look at Liv with such care in his eyes; she can't handle it. So she screams "stop looking at her! Look at me damn it! I am right here! I'm right in front of you, and you still don't see me. Damn you! I deserve to be acknowledged! I need your help here, and you're making googlie eyes at her!"

Fitz and Liv look at the screen; they see her brokenness and rage. However, neither of them are taking any stock in her words. Fitz is frustrated and aggravated; he decides to give Mellie what she wants. So he takes a breath as he says "Mellie you know what? you're right; let's make this about you. Let's acknowledge you. Let's understand that your fuckery is the reason we are here in the first damn place! You got roped into this situation because you tried to bully someone who bullied you back. Here's a word of advice; people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

In this moment she realizes that he knows about the embezzlement; but she's not sure how he knows. Not until it clicks. "Wait a minute! Am I here because of you? Did you call the police on me?" She sees the look on his face of pure satisfaction as he says "no you're not here because of me. You're here because of you, and yes I did call the police. So you see calling me for help with this situation seems to be the unlikely choice. All I can say is you need to cut the best deal possible for yourself, and pray you don't get jail time."

Liv sits listening to the conversation, she's in awe of how deluded Mellie is and proud of how stern Fitz is being with her. She's never seen him this aggravated. He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to lay it all out for her. However, on the flip side the more Mellie talks the more she confirms everything in that article was fabricated or grossly embellished. Mellie is beyond angry at Fitz for betraying her and turning her in to the authorities. She screams "you son of a bitch! You turned me in! How the hell could you do that? I can't believe this. I can't wait until my story is told. You're going to regret this damn you! I told it all too; every dirty little detail about everything. I can't wait to see you try to weasel your way out of answering those questions. Surely as I breathe right here right now you and you're slut are going to regret this!"

Fitz is going into attack mode at this point; he refuses to allow Mellie to disrespect Liv. But before he can say anything Liv takes over. "Sorry Mellie but given your track record; I think you can identify best with the term slut better than I ever could. Perhaps if you'd mastered the concept of monogamy you'd be sitting here today with Fitz instead of there. But see that would mean you gave a damn about someone other than yourself." Melie says "you don't know me, how can you judge me?" Liv replies Mellie this isn't judgment; this is fact you are a tired, poor excuse for a human being. I tried to warn you; but you wouldn't listen when i said it the first time. So let me say it again; don't come for me or those I love because if you do there will be hell to pay." Still enraged and angry she says "you think you know him? You don't know him; and I wasn't going after your sister intentionally."

Liv shakes her head as she says "Mellie what's clear to me is by reading your fabricated portrayal of your life with Fitz; you are the one who doesn't know him, and I have made sure that garbage will not see the light of day. As for my sister; I know she was collateral damage to you. But you picked the wrong artist to bend over this time, and it came back to bite you in your sorry ass!" Mellie is in shock momentarily, but then says "no your lying; It's already being published as we speak." Liv smiles as she says;"no sweetheart Donald Workman isn't publishing anything for anyone. He's in custody just like you. Feel free to confirm with your attorney if you don't believe me."


	187. Chapter 187

She smiles as she says "me too. I miss my sisters so much; it's weird I am used to not seeing them, but today watching Jaylen via skype is making me so emotional." He hugs her as he says "did you forget you're pregnant?" She laughs and says "okay you make a valid point." As he holds her he gets an idea that he knows will make her happy.

"Hey here is a thought; what if you're able to see your sisters, and the kids sooner rather than later?" She sits up, as she says "what do you mean?" He replies "what if you go see them before Friday?" She's confused about his suggestion given his schedule "baby we can't do that; you a photo shoot tomorrow, two commercials, and an interview on Wednesday not to mention four rallies between Thursday and Friday." He looks at her as he says "yes I have a lot going on this week Liv; but you don't. You can go to LA and be with your sisters. I will be there Friday, and you can meet me at home in Santa Barbara."

He sees the look on her face, and isn't sure what to make of it. It's like she's happy; but also sad at the same time. So he asks "what's wrong Liv? Doesn't that sound like a good idea? I know you miss them. Plus didn't you say your parents are going to be out there tomorrow too?" She takes a breath as she thinks to herself for a moment.

He's right she does want to see her family; she misses them. But she doesn't want to leave him, even if it is only for 3 days. So she says "it's a great idea Fitz; but I don't want to leave you." He feels honored that she is staying for him. But he knows she wants to be with her family.

"Livy it's sweet that you want to stay here with me. I certainly want you here. But I also see how sad you get when you hang up with your sisters. I think now that you're pregnant; you're more sensitive and emotional. I think we both know you'll have more fun with them, than being here with me this week. It's going to be crazy busy here, and boring other than the photo shoots, and commercials, you punked me into." He says jokingly. She laughs with him; but says "won't you miss me?" He replies "of course I will miss you. But it's only for 3 days. I just want you to have a relaxing birthday week. That's all Liv."

The more he talks the more sense it makes; she does miss her family, and it will be fun to spend time with them this week. She can help Zoe find a dress for the party, and also just hang out with the family. It's been a while since they have all been together. He sees her thinking, and he's hopeful she gives in. A few seconds later she does; she gives in to his delight and surprise. "Okay I will go; but when would I leave?" He replies "how about tomorrow afternoon after the photo shoot; I can take you to the airport." She smiles and says "okay let me call Ellie and give her the news." He loves seeing her happy; he kisses her lips sweetly and gets up.

While she is on the phone he goes into the bedroom to change his clothes; when he comes back into the living room she is hanging up. She is smiling; her smile confirms he made a good suggestion. He comes over to her, and sits down as he turns on the television. Filled with joy she jumps on him and kisses him hugging his neck; "thank you for the suggestion baby."

He smiles as he holds her "you're welcome Livy. What do you want to do for dinner?" She replies "we have a donor dinner tonight babe. As a matter a fact we need to start getting ready in the next hour." He responds "damn I forgot about that." She smiles and says "that's why you have me." As he kisses her and she climbs into his lap he says; "that's not the only reason I have you."

As she settles in on his lap she feels his erection throbbing; she suddenly recalls they didn't have a session this morning. He left before she was awake. So they are well over due; their kiss heats up quickly. He has never been so happy that she is only wearing his U.S Navy shirt and nothing else. As she grinds on him he feels her folds rubbing against his bulge; the heat in the room just flipped to hot as hell. She removes his shirt as she continues to grind on him.

They are moaning between kisses as she runs her fingers along the nape of his neck. She's flashing back to the first time they made love, and much like that first time, right now they are both consumed. At the most opportune moment; she feels him grab her close as he stands up, and carries her into the bedroom.

He lays her down on the bed, and he removes his pants. As he climbs on top of her she spies his erection coming toward her. She's as giddy as a kid with candy. After she removes his shirt from her body; he kisses her deeply, and she falls back onto the bed. She feels his hands between her legs. His hand play is always perfect. As he massages her down low her arousal climbs higher and higher. Her hips begin to thrust as her clit twinges. He feels her gripping his shoulders as she moans his name. He knows she's close, and wants to feel her release. He whispers in her ear "cum for me baby."

Like hitting a switch a thrust later she explodes as she moans his name. Shortly after feeling her release he kisses her deeply. He then slides down her body kissing and licking her ever so softly; making his way down to her love tunnel. Her thighs are soaked, and so is the bed. He looks up at her with a devious grin as he prepares to clean up her mess. She smiles at him lustfully too.

As he slides down onto his stomach; he lifts her hips, and glides his tongue up and down her crease. He watches her face as his tongue pleases her; she bites her bottom lip, and moans his name so passionately. Her reaction makes him crave her; the more he licks her, the wetter she gets. Her juices flow like a river. The flow is endless, and so are her moans. He dives inside between her folds looking for her pleasure center. He wraps his tongue around her clit, and sucks it like it's covered in chocolate and caramel sauce.

The power of his suction causes her body to lift off the bed, as she screams "OOOOH Fuck!" He smiles because he knows he has her; she's moaning incessantly and groaning. Her hips are rolling to the rhythm of his licks, and sucks, and she is bouncing on the bubbles of ecstasy, and euphoria. He feels her thrust increase; she's loving the insertion of his fingers into her core, as he holds on to her nub, with his tongue.


	188. Chapter 188

Just as she settles into rhythm; he flicks her clit with his tongue, and face dives deep into her. This causes her to pop up on her elbows; as her toes curl, and she screams his name. Her clit starts to twinge, and her arousal wall is at its limit. She watches as he licks, sucks, and slurps her into another orbit. She can't do anything, except throw her head back, and enjoy it.

It feels so damn good she can't speak. He has her thighs locked like a vice, and he's chasing her climax relentlessly. She feels it coming, and she can't stop it. As he plunges into her deeper, and harder, that rings her bell, and the explosion happens yet again.

After cleaning her up with his tongue for several minutes, while rebuilding her arousal. He slides up her body. He plunges his tongue into her waiting mouth, and she devours it. The taste of her on his tongue always pushes her beyond horny. As he kisses her aggressively she pulls him into her. She grabs his ass, and grips it as he enters her. The entry is strong and deliberate; her gushiness softens the blow tremendously. The impact makes them both moan. He looks down at her as he thrusts; she sees the look in his eyes of disbelief. She's never been this wet for him before. He's enjoying it, but cannot believe how good it is.

She loves that he's enjoying her; his moans are causing her arousal to spike. He's already starting to pulsate. Her wetness is taking him over the edge. She is oh so close herself and avidly chasing his climax; as he's looking for hers. She gives him verbal encouragement of the dirty variety, and he begins to pound her like a drum.

She loves his aggression idling high; the harder he hits it; the wetter she gets, and the more excited she gets. She reaches her limit; it's right in front of her, and he's there too. As he dips his hips and thrusts once more; she scratches his back as they release together.

Panting like dogs who have run 4 miles; they lay together hopelessly spent and dripping in sweat. He needs to get up; but he can't move, and neither can she. He stares into her eyes, and they trade I love you's. After ten minutes they are able to move, but still lay in bed intertwined.

"Are you sure we can be apart for 3 days?" She asks looking up at him. He smiles and says "it's clearly going to be a task, but we can do it." She kisses him softly as she says "I honestly don't know if I can Fitz." He sees a look of seriousness on her face. "Livy what's wrong? Talk to me." She feels silly saying it, and even sillier taking it so seriously.

"You're going to think I'm silly." He quickly says "no I won't Liv; tell me what you're thinking about please. What's got you so sad?" She says "this will be the first time we have been apart since we have been together." Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He thinks for a moment. She's right; they have been together every day for the last 6 months.

He now gets her sadness. "Liv I'm sorry I didn't realize that until now." She looks up at him and says "you don't think I'm being silly?" He smiles and says "no I don't; I think it's sweet. I understand how you feel. But the day was bound to happen one day. So I think it just happened sooner than we thought."

After giving it some thought; she realizes he's right. It's unavoidable. But it still bothers her. He sees her really battling with this; so he says "what can I do to help you through this baby?" She says can you skype with me before bed, and sleep with the lap top on next to you?" He smiles at her and says "will that help you?" She says "yes it would." He kisses her lips, and says "then that's what we will do okay?" She smiles and says "really?"

He laughs and says "yes baby really; if that will make you feel better, we can do it." It's a small gesture; but it means a lot to her. He sees her eyes begin to water, and he hugs her. She hugs him back as she says "damn it when do the tears from nowhere stop?"

He smiles understanding her hormones are driving her bananas. Thank God for the pregnancy E-books he's been reading since they found out she was pregnant. If he hadn't started reading them; he'd be just as out of sorts as she is. This way he has the knowledge to deal with her, and avoid upsetting her unnecessarily.

When she's done crying he wipes her tears, and kisses her cheeks; "are you okay now Liv?" She responds "yes I'm sorry; I'm a crying mess." He says "hey you're not a crying mess; you're emotional, and that's a part of being pregnant. Stop apologizing; if you need to get it out let it out okay? I am here for you."

She loves how supportive he is to her; she appreciates it so much. She gives him one more kiss, and then says "we better get ready for dinner before Cyrus comes knocking on the door." He laughs and says "you're probably right. Come on" he says as he helps her out of the bed, and they jump in the shower.

The evening is a success; all goes well. Fitz charms the contributors, and the campaign collects another check for 750.000, which makes Cyrus very happy. However, much to Fitz's displeasure; there is one gentleman who seems very taken with Liv. He talks to her all night, and although he never makes an inappropriate move per say; Fitz knows he's very interested in her. Despite the distraction of his jealous tendencies at work; he still manages to keep calm.

But he finds himself staring at Liv more than normal, to ensure she's okay. Liv senses his uneasiness, and does all she can to not fan the flames of Fitz's jealousy. But she's doing this as she fins off her own jealousy. One female guest in particular is overly interested in him, and has been following him around all evening too. The touching of the forearm and the complimentary talk is quite obvious, and annoys her to no end.

The night progresses with her dealing with the flirt she has on her hands, and stealing looks at Fitz all night; as he does the same to her battling the same situation. She tries to remain professional, and focuses on the conversations of their table mates. But in her head right now she is spread eagle on their bed, and he is mercilessly pleasing her. The more she watches him with the other woman; the hotter she gets. As her pregnancy progresses her desire for sex is ridiculously high; but tonight it is off the charts. How in the hell is she going to make it three days without him? She wonders.


	189. Chapter 189

She finds herself super caught up in her moment of horniness; he also is struggling to stay focused. Thoughts of pulling Liv into a bathroom stall dances through his mind; but before he constitutes a plan to make it happen the night is over. Happily they say their good byes, and they head back to the hotel. During the drive back to the hotel; Fitz lets everyone know that she is leaving tomorrow. He explains that she needs to spend some time with her family, and do some last minute preparation for her birthday party on Saturday.

Since they are all invited they understand, and wish her well on her travel. When they arrive at the hotel everyone goes their separate ways. She says goodnight to everyone because only her, and Fitz will be at the photo shoot. So she will not see them again until the birthday party.

When they enter the suite they both exhale, and begin to undress as they walk into the bedroom. He takes her into his arms forcefully from behind. As he kisses on her neck, his hands roam her body; he massages her breasts, then rubs her thighs, as her ass is pressed firmly against him. The sensation of his roaming hands is driving her insane; her breathing increases as his hands work her dress up her thighs.

He whispers in her ear "what do you want?" He hears her moans as he continues to caress her body, and touch her sensually; he knows her senses are about to overload. She's gripping his thigh with one hand, as she caresses the back of his head with the other. Her breathing pattern sounds like she's going to hyperventilate. He knows she's exceptionally close to climaxing; which excites him immensely. As her pleasure sensors bounce off the wall, and her climax looms, she utters "MMMM make me cum baby. Please make me cum."

Despite him having heard those words before; and having been in this position countless times before. Tonight feels different. They've never wanted each other so deeply; she feels his aggression idling super high, as he grips her breast with one hand, and slides his other hand between her thighs. She's never sounded so sexy, and her aggression level has never felt so high either. He responds "how bad do you want it baby?" He asks as his hand comes in contact with her essence soaked thighs.

He feels her dripping wetness through her soaked panties. This response surely answers his question; however, her sensual moans, and seductive movements, add much more to it. Her wetness causes his horniness to spike at the rate of a rocket. He feels hers on the same pace as she begins grinding her ass against him, causing him to moan her name.

As he slips his hand into her panties, he caresses her nub a few quick times as she says "OOOOOH baby please please I….". She grips the back of his neck, and thrusts her hips four times hard, and fast before her arousal ceiling breaks. The release is so potent; she bends forward moaning loudly, as she feels her juices run down her legs. She now stands with her heels still on, and her dress hiked up to her waist, as she is bent over with her hands on the bed. He's pressed against her, with his shirt half unbuttoned, no jacket, no tie, and shoeless.

Both feeling the heat of the moment for certain; she looks back at him feeling his strong grip still on her hips. The sexual tension, and aggression flowing through his touch; she's ready to explode again just thinking about him pummeling her sexually. As he looks into her eyes, he sees the fire burning; he knows what she wants, and how she wants it.

She feels her dress sliding off of her body; he's unzipped it. She helps it fall away from her body, as she stands up to make the removal easier. Still in her heels she steps out of her dress. He unlatches her sheer bra, and massages her breasts from behind upon its removal. He specifically rolls her nipples between his thumb and fingers. He knows this drives her insane. Her moans are incessant and strong; he wants her, no he needs her to be inside her.

As he kisses and licks her neck, she performs his favorite trick; she unbuckles his pants from behind with one hand. As his pants drops to the floor; he steps out of them removing his underwear at the same time. He pushes her forward onto the bed; she bends over dressed in nothing, but soaked panties, stockings, garters, and heels. The sight raises his aggression up another notch. He caresses her back, and kisses the back of her neck; as he bends over her body. She feels his massive erection on the back of her thigh.

The excitement of anticipation takes her to another level; she feels her wetness double. She feels his breath on her neck; his breathing is hypnotic and filled with lust, desire, and aggression. She moans "I want it all baby. Don't hold back." Her words serve as permission for him to ravage her; he smacks her ass as he says "make it wetter for me baby."

She moans after every smack. The bare hand spanking session, takes all of three minutes before she releases heavily for him. Her moans of pleasure, along with her juices running down her thighs; pushes him over the edge. He grabs her panties, and rips them off of her body. The sudden move makes her gasp; she looks back at him, and his eyes are glazed over.

She bites her lip as his grip on her waist intensifies; she feels him pull her backwards, and then a thrust of immense pressure. He enters her so abruptly that they both scream loudly; however, unlike their normal routine he doesn't stop, he continues to pound her with no regard. His thrusts are merciless and powerful. She's enjoying it without question. He's never been so aggressive before; the power in his thrust is unbelievable. He's giving her all he has, and she's reveling in it.

The more he pounds her, the hotter she gets; The gushiness of her love well is ridiculous, he is entranced, and delivering punishing thrusts. Her arousal wall is built, and about to explode; the passion in his grip, and the pleasure of his thrusts, coupled with his sexy word play is pushing her to the end quickly.

They are grunting and swearing as his pace quickens, and he begins to spank her between thrusts. He's slamming into her uncontrollably, and she can't get enough of him. She's encouraging him verbally to continue his assault, and he's meeting her challenge willing, and gleefully.

This is the no holds barred session she wanted; he's not holding back. He's stroking her like the world is ending, and they have no care in the world. He feels her wetness increasing; he strokes her as he feels his pulsation starting. She feels it too and she gets even more excited. She begs for him to give it to her. She knows that's his weakness. He loves it when she begs. He's trying to hold back from releasing; but gives in. He picks up the pace and their thrusts sync; after a flurry of thrusts and smacks in between they both slide off the edge together.


	190. Chapter 190

Their releases are plentiful and eruptive; as he empties into her, they are frozen in position. He hears her moaning as she comes down off of her orgasmic high. He rubs her back and her thighs; when he gets to her thighs the sensitivity makes her giggle. Her giggle makes him smile; before disengaging, he reaches down and removes her shoes for her.

As she falls down onto the bed; he is quickly atop her to her delight. They kiss romantically at first, and then lustfully. He bites her bottom lip, as she feels him knocking at her door. Other than his stupendous sex skills; the other thing she loves about him, is his is recuperation time between sessions. She smiles at him as she feels him adjust to enter her. He smiles back at her; then bites his bottom lip as he feels her encase him.

Her wetness seems unending; he's gliding in and out of her with exceptional ease, and he feels every crevice of her. She feels every inch of him regardless of her wetness, and she is floating on cloud nine. His stroke is perfect and so is his pace. It feels so good she wishes it would never end. But she feels the end is near; her clit is twinging and his pulsations have started.

She feels his pace increase. His moans are also increasing; she feels them both sliding to the edge. She's gripping his ass, as he slides in and out of her evenly and sensually. He's calling her name, and she's calling his too; they are on pace together. She can feel it coming; they are rounding the corner and vehemently pursuing the edge. He feels one more gush of her wetness, and that speeds up the chase. He begins to drill her repeatedly, and she responds in kind with matching thrusts, which sends them both into orgasm.

As they lay panting and breathless, unable to move; they share smiles, and kisses until their extremities are moveable. Once he lifts off of her; she quickly presses her back into his chest. He wraps his legs around her, and his arms as she says "I love when you hold me like this." He can tell she is emotional right now. He doesn't say anything though. He lets her have her moment. Then after a few minutes he asks "are you okay Livy?" She responds after a pause "yes I am fine. That was incredible baby." He smiles as he says "yes it was; sorry about your panties." She smiles as she says "that's okay; they didn't die in vain. They both laugh as he kisses her on her neck, and they drift off to sleep.

As Liv wakes up she sees the sunshine rays kissing everything in the room through the blinds. The warmth of the sun is also felt on her legs. She quickly realizes that she is in bed alone. As she looks over she sees his phone on the night table. So she figures he must have gone to the gym. She reaches for her phone on her side table; but when she moves her legs she feels soreness. She instantly smiles remembering her activity last night.

She manages to get up; but the discomfort persists. So she decides to take a bath. Beforehand she puts on her robe, and asks secret service how long he's been gone. She wants to know how long she has before he comes back. By the agent's response; she knows she has about 45 minutes before he returns. So she runs her bath water, and grabs her phone. Luckily the tub is a step down because lifting her legs would be a challenge. She slides down into the tub and turns on the jets.

As she relaxes in the bubbling water, she reads through, and returns emails. She also gets the order confirmation for her dress. She pulls it up, and looks at it to make sure it's the right one. The color is ice blue; it's a halter design with an open back, fitted bodice, and bell skirt. She knows she is going to look like a princess. She felt like the dress was fitting given the Cinderella theme.

She smiles at the dress thinking of how special the night is going to be. Her mind drifts for a moment; she feels the need to check in with her bestie. It's been forever since she has actually spoken to Abby; so she gives her a call. "Hey Abby" she says as she answers after three rings. "Hey Livy; how are you today?" Liv says "I am good; I just wanted to check on you. We haven't chatted in a minute other than texting. How was your doctor's appointment?" Abby replies "thanks for checking in on me; it's going okay. I have little to no energy though these days; so I am trying to push through." Liv understands her situation and says "Abby if you need to work from home, you know we can make that happen right?" Abby pauses as she thinks about it. Then says "no Liv it's fine. I just have to figure out a schedule for myself. That's all." Liv says "Abby don't be stubborn; how many weeks are you now?"

Abby replies "I am 24 weeks today, and the doctor said I am fine to continue working." She says proudly. Liv smiles as she says "Abby I am not saying you have to quit. I am saying you can take it easy. Your work load is going to lessen anyway as you prepare to take maternity leave. All I am saying is you should start transitioning now. That way you won't die going cold turkey." Abby hears her, and she must admit she makes sense. "Okay Livy I will put together a plan." Liv replies "thank you; that's all I am saying."

Abby replies "so what's up in your world?" Liv takes a breath and says "nothing much I am going to LA today for the week to prepare for the party. I plan to stay with Ellie, and visit with the family until Fitz joins me on Friday." Abby responds "wow you two will be apart for that long. How is that going to work" she says teasing her.

Liv laughs and says "ha ha funny lady. It's going to be a challenge. But it's good practice for us; we'll be separated at different times when he travels for work." Abby agrees "yeah you're right; it's a good idea to give it a trial run. It's good you will have the family with you too. That will keep you preoccupied." Liv responds "yeah that's what I am hoping too; I am sure it will never be a dull moment with them."

Abby says "yes they are a riot; but they mean well." Liv agrees then asks "are you excited about coming to my party?" Abby says "yes I am I am picking up my dress today after work, and David already has his tux. To be honest we all are a bit stoked for it. It's the talk of the office. It sounds like it's going to be a dream. I love the fairytale theme." Liv replies "thanks I felt like it made sense given how it came about and Fitz being the one throwing it for me and Ellie." She agrees "yes that was very nice of him to include her; he's a real good guy Liv." Liv agrees "yes he is; I am a lucky woman for sure. When are you all flying out? Did you get your ticket confirmations?"


	191. Chapter 191

Abby laughs as she says "look worry wart everything is fine; we all got our packages last week. We will arrive on Friday in LA. We are staying at the Waldorf, a great choice by the way. Tell Fitz thanks a million for that please." Liv and her laugh at her comment. As Abby says "we have a private car taking us to the hotel once we arrive, and one taking us to and from the event. So we are all set."

Liv smiles and gets a little more excited hearing Abby go over the details. She then remembers the cookout; "hey Abs I almost forgot; we are going to throw a family cook out on Sunday; do you think you all can make it?" Abby replies "I think so; but I will check with the gang and let you know by the end of the day." Liv replies "okay that sounds good. Thanks Abs, I will let you go. I have to start getting dressed." Abby says "okay I will talk to you later. Bye" and they hang up.

Realizing that 35 minutes has already passed she calls room service; then gets out of the bath. After a few stretches she feels much better. Still some soreness, but it's not nearly as bad as earlier. As she dries off and unclips her hair; she rubs her belly looking in the mirror. The sight of her growing belly makes her smile; she then turns to see her love walking through the door. He's shirtless and shoeless as he walks into the bathroom.

"Hey baby did you have a good work out?" He replies "hello beautiful; yes I did. You took a bath." She replies "yeah I was sore when I woke up so I needed to relax my joints." He instantly says with concern. "Did I hurt you Liv?" Rubbing her belly; she looks at him and says "no Fitz you didn't hurt me. No worries. Baby and I are good. The bath helped to soothe my muscles, after our exceptional love making session last night." He smiles at her and pulls her into his arms, as he says "exceptional huh?" She smiles in return as she says "absolutely" and they share a kiss.

The kiss heats up quickly; he picks her up. As she wraps her legs around him she moans a bit from the soreness. He stops and asks "are you okay?" She says "yes I'm still a little sore; but please don't stop." She sees the conflict in his eyes; but she kisses him until he relents. He carries her into the bedroom, and lays her on the bed. He removes his shorts, and climbs on top of her.

They both hear the outer door open; she then remembers she ordered room service. So she says "it's just room service; leave them be." They share another kiss, and it feels good; but the tension in her thighs is too much to bare his weight. He hears her wince. He stops immediately, and pulls back; looking at her with concern again he says "Liv we are not doing this. You're too sore."

She responds looking up at him, with her legs open, and naked saying "baby please; I want you so bad right now." He shakes his head, and says "no Liv; not if it's hurting you. She responds with a pouty look as she says "it only hurts a little baby; three days Fitz." She reminds him of how long they will be apart. "Don't you want me?" She asks as she takes his hand, and places it on her breast, as she bites her lip. "Come on baby; just once okay? I won't be greedy unless you want more" she says with a grin.

She can tell he's thinking; but she knows she has him. She sees him bite his bottom lip as she strokes him below. He starts massaging her breast and gripping her thigh. "You like that baby?" She asks with a whisper. He responds "yes oh yes damn it Livy." Seeing he's ready to give in; she asks for a kiss, and he gives in. She makes it a point not to wince as he lies between her legs, and begins kissing her. As soon as the kiss settles in; she doesn't feel the tension in her thighs anymore.

All she feels is his kiss, and his roaming hands pleasing her ever so wonderfully. After kissing her so deeply; pushing her to the edge merely with his kiss, and hand play between her folds. He slides down her body; he feels the need to taste her. He dives into her fully tasting her flowing juices, and drinking from her like a fountain on a hot summer day. His licks and sucks are much appreciated, and are sending her into another realm quickly. His mouth is so talented; she's never experienced anything like this before him. His tongue is like a magic wand, and her body obeys its every whim.

Her moans and groans tell him she's enjoying his actions; but he wants more. He needs to hear her climax, and taste her sweetness. In search of her release he delves deeper; he plunges his tongue into her core. She gasps and moans "oh yeah baby!" The deeper he dives; the wetter she gets, and the more her hips thrust.

She's running her fingers through his curls, and gripping his hair for dear life. Her climax is coming quickly, and she is ready to feel it. Suddenly her thrusts fall in line with his head motion, and at the count of three she lets go screaming his name in the process.

He buries his face even deeper into her as she releases; he wants to get every drop. He's literally sucking it out of her, and she is loving it. Her orgasm forces her to lock her legs around his head, as he drinks from her happily. Once her thighs release him from her grip, he looks up at her; she is sporting the infamous drunken look. He smiles knowing that he has thoroughly pleased her. But he isn't done yet.

He kisses the inside of both of her inner thighs; he also licks the remnants of her essence off of them. She moans as he licks her; "oh baby damn" she says to him, as she massages his head. Again he smiles at how good she sounds, and it's all because of him. He's the reason she's moaning, groaning, and thrusting her hips, as she floats through her orgasm. As he kisses her thighs; he massages them too. It helps to ease her tension. "MMMM that feels so good baby." He loves making her feel good. "Anything for you Livy." She smiles at his response.

After massaging her thighs for a few minutes he feels her hips loosen; he knows she's ready for him. When he reaches her mouth, kissing her from below, and up her body; she says "I want to ride." He replies "are you sure?" She kisses him, and rolls him over landing atop him. She looks into his eyes and says "yes I am sure." He smiles at her as he says "take it baby it's all yours." "MMMM It better be" she says with a grin that quickly changes to a moan of pleasure, as she reaches his base. "Oh my God baby" she moans as she begins to work her hips. He grips her hips, and closes his eyes himself; because of the rapture of pleasure he's experiencing.


	192. Chapter 192

She hears his moans; he sounds so good. She can't help herself, she instantly starts grinding, and chasing his climax. She needs to feel him explode inside of her. She's craving his stickiness shooting into her. She knows he's close, she can feel his spasm starting. She gets wetter just thinking about it. His erection is so stiff; she is enjoying every bit of him. "OOOOOH it's so hard baby." He responds "OOOOOH Damn Your So Wet." They are enjoying each other deeply and intensely, as they both are rounding the corner of their climaxes.

They feel each other chasing the arousal point; the payoff is near. She doesn't feel any tension in her thighs; all she feels is his thrusts from below, as he grips her thighs, and she grips his shoulders. Their faces are contorted as they both feel their arousal walls cracking. They feel the build-up leading to the big combustion. She's moaning incessantly, and so is he; he knows they are both about to slide off the edge. They take the fall willingly, and together once more, they are screaming, and cursing the entire way.

Upon arriving at the bottom of the pit of orgasm; they lay in the lull period of silence. He strokes her back, and kisses her forehead, as she rests on his chest. Still straddling him; she doesn't want to get up. Despite him being done releasing into her, and her being done too; she still wants to lay with him inside her. He wraps his arms around her and says "how is it I miss you, and you're not gone yet?"

She smiles as she looks up at him saying "I know me too." She looks a little sad. He touches her face and says "it's only three days; but I am going to miss the hell out of you Livy." She smiles as she says "me too baby; but we will be okay. It's like practice for when you have to travel for work. I won't be able to go every time; especially with the baby."

He agrees with her; she's right this is like practice. "You're right" he says. He takes a breath and then looks at the clock; hey we better get going so we are on time for the shoot." She replies "okay; let's go shower, and I still have to pack." They get up, shower, and dress. She packs a bag rather quickly; and they sit down to eat breakfast. They eat and converse about his busy week; she gives him advice for the various events he will be attending. He makes notes on his I-Pad to ensure he doesn't forget. They finish their pow wow slash breakfast, and hurry off to the photo shoot.

When they arrive he is whisked away quickly by stylists being asked his sizes for the suits. The shoot is for campaign photos. So he has to look presidential; Sally has already done her part of the shoot. So once he is done his part, they can to print the copies, and send out the final shots. As Liv watches the surroundings; people are running around hurriedly to get everything in place.

She observes most of the people, and their functions, and identifies an issue from the start. The way one of the stylist's is glaring at Fitz is making her uncomfortable. She's young; but old enough to know better. Hoping that she is just being over protective, initially she doesn't say anything. She just continues to watch her and how she interacts with him.

After she asks his suit and shirt size; he offers the information. But she insists on measuring him. The action raises a red flag for both of them; especially when at first she has on a jacket with her suit. But when she comes back to him she has on no jacket, and her shirt is unbuttoned less two buttons. Fitz insists measuring isn't necessary, and she relents. Liv shakes her head, and Fitz sees her face; he mouths "calm down." She gives him a look that says she is about to snap. But before she can say anything; another stylist ushers him back to the dressing room to change.

He's out of her sight for all of five minutes; before she gets a text asking her to come to the dressing room. She follows his directions, and arrives at his dressing room door. She opens the door announcing herself as she enters. He says "come in" and she steps in; he's in his boxer briefs, and no shirt. He looks up at her and smiles; she smiles back removing the scowl, she had on her face. "Where's your robe?" She asks; he replies "they didn't give me one Liv." Liv's look of annoyance and anger returns, and her smile fades.

"Stop looking mean baby; it's fine" he says. She looks at him and says "she may as well ask you to fuck." He laughs and says "what did you say?" She looks at him and says "you heard me." He replies "I did; but I love hearing you say fuck." His flirty silliness makes her smile; as he says "there's my girl. Don't let this bother you baby. I caught on to her too. That's why I asked you to come back here. But be nice Liv."

She looks at him and says "okay I will be nice. But explain to me why she has you back here without a robe Fitz? That's ridiculous; she just wants to see you naked." He can't argue with her; it's clearly a tactic she's using to initiate an inappropriate situation. But before he can try to calm her down; things go from bad to worse.

They are suddenly interrupted by the door opening unexpectedly with no knock. They both look at the door. Of course it was the horny stylist; no doubt looking to catch a peek of Fitz undressed. It's funny how her look changes when she sees Liv standing with him.

She says "oh I am sorry I was just coming to help you dress." Before Fitz says anything Liv says "where are the suits he's going to dress in? I don't see any in your hand." She has a look of embarrassment on her face. Liv assesses it right away.

She feels like unloading on her; but she decides to keep cool. The woman replies "oh goodness; it's one of those days. Let me go get the clothes. I will be right back." Liv replies "we will be here waiting." The woman flashes an awkward smile, and Liv shakes her head as she leaves. When the door closes Fitz says "baby you got that girl scared."

She looks at him as she says "she needs to be scared to lose her job; her behavior is completely unprofessional." He sees she is upset, and pulls her into his arms again "Livy calm down; nothing inappropriate is going to happen. I'm not taking the bait; you know that right?" She replies "yes" as she looks into his eyes.

As he looks back into hers he says "you know I only have eyes for you. So there's no need to let this get to you okay? I belong to you." She smiles as he touches her face, and they share a kiss. As the kiss breaks she says "okay" and he feels her calming down. They are interrupted by a knock on the door this time. Surprisingly the same woman comes in but is armed with a rack of clothes. She also has her shirt buttoned up, her jacket on, and two other males with her. Liv is happy to see she's rebounded from her horny haze, and is ready to get to work. Fitz sees that Liv is relaxing, and feels more comfortable with her being in the room.


	193. Chapter 193

After getting through that awkward moment; the photo shoot goes off without a hitch. He looks handsome as ever; he's dressed in two navy blue Armani suits; one solid and the other pin stripe. The shoot takes a total of 5 hours to complete with various poses. But once they are done the finished shots are incredible. They are able to view the proofs right away, and Liv selects the best poses. When they leave the studio they stop by a restaurant to have lunch before he drops her off at the airport.

Over lunch they discuss the shoot, and the rest of his schedule; then spend time holding hands, and being together. When they arrive at the airport having spent the entire ride cuddled up; neither one want her to go. However, they manage to accept it. They kiss and hug the entire time; just reveling in the moment. Her tears have stopped now; he hates it when she cries. It hurts him to see her so upset.

But he knows it can't be helped. "I'm sorry I can't control my tears." He smiles as he says "I know; it's okay baby" rubbing her belly. Normally she'd look around to make sure no one is watching them; but in this moment she doesn't care.

After trading I love you's; he walks her to the door of the plane, and waits for her to board. She watches him as he looks on from the ground; as the plane taxis down the runway, she knows he can't see her. But she waves anyway. He watches until the plane is out of sight, and sends her an I love you text. She receives it and replies "I love you too. I will call you when I land." He replies "okay."

After dropping her off at the airport he heads back to the hotel; they have two rallies to attend. He arrives back at the hotel in about 45 minutes. As he enters the suite Cyrus calls his phone. He answers "hey Cy what's up?" Cyrus replies "hey Fitz; I'm just checking on you. How did the photo shoot go?" "It went well; we got some great shots. Everything was approved. So we should be ready to run the ads by next week." "Great glad to hear it; I sent you the speeches for today with the changes. So make sure you go over those okay?" He replies "sure no problem; what time are we leaving?"

Cyrus pauses for a moment; then says we should leave at 3:00pm." Fitz checks his watch seeing he has about an hour to get ready. "Okay that's fine." Cyrus then asks "did Liv leave?" He replies "yeah I just dropped her off at the airport." He then asks "what are you going to do with yourself while she is gone?" Fitz replies; "I don't know, but I will figure something out. I am running for president; so that should take up a good part of my time." They both laugh and say good bye.

Liv lands in LA 4 hours later; she is happy to be here. But still misses her man terribly. She shoots him a text letting him know she landed. He responds thanking her for the update. She gets off the plane, and Zoe is there to pick her up. They trade hugs, and screams of joy. They are super happy to see each other.

"Wait no secret service?" Asks Zoe. Liv replies "no Fitz let me leave without a detail. He said since I would be with family I should be fine." Zoe laughs as she says "sounds like somebody put her skills to work to do some convincing." Liv laughs with her as she says "I plead the 5th." They laugh together as they walk back to Zoe's car waiting for them.

She explains they have to go back to her office; as well as visit two of the sites that are prepping to show her project. Liv is so excited and ready to see her work in person. As they ride to her office; Zoe fills her in on her insane life, and says after the first showing of her first exhibit and her second life is good. Liv is ecstatic to hear about her success, and as they reach their first destination; she notices Zoe's phone ringing. The name says Drew on the caller id, and the number has a Santa Barbara area code.

She teases her and says "OOOh who is Drew?" Zoe says "oh he's just a friend; like I said I am just having fun right now." Liv smiles and says "there's nothing wrong with hat; but let's not have too much fun." She smiles back and says "yes mother." They laugh as they get out of the car, and head into the building of her office.

When they get to her office; Liv is impressed. All of the walls are glass and the desk is clear acrylic. Her office is very neat and tidy; it looks like a space she could work in with no problem. "This is pretty cool Zoe." She replies "thanks sissy. Have a seat while I handle this meeting. If you need anything just buzz Jasmine my assistant, and she will be able to help you. I should be back in about 20 minutes. "Liv smiles and says "no problem I can entertain myself." She laughs and says "okay I will be back soon."

When she walks out of the office Liv walks around looking at all of her pictures. She has a few of their niece and nephews, as well as one with herself, her, and Ellie. As she smiles at the photos she looks up, and sees the back of a man walking away hurriedly. For some reason she thinks he looks familiar; but that couldn't be. She doesn't know many people in LA. So she disregards it, and continues to look at the trophies, and certificates on the book case. After reviewing all of her accomplishments, she has displayed; she is extremely proud of Zoe. Her baby sister isn't a baby anymore.

Time clearly goes by quicker than she thought it would; because seconds later Zoe walks in asking "hey are you ready to go?" Liv looks at her, and says "yeah I am ready when you are sissy." She replies "okay let's go; now you get to see my exhibit in the flesh." Liv smiles as she says "Zoe in case I haven't said it to you; I am really proud of you, and your success." Her sentiment warms Zoe's heart. She replies "thank you so much sissy; that means the world to me, especially coming from you."

They share a quick hug, and jump in the car to go see the exhibit. "After we leave here it will be time to go to Ellie's. The kids will be home then too. So you can see them and Jaylen." Liv is giddy with excitement. "Oh and mama and daddy and our grand-parents will be here tomorrow morning" says Zoe. Liv replies "yeah I know Ellie told me; it's going to be fun having everyone together." Zoe replies "yeah it's been a while since that's happened." Liv agrees.

They arrive at the gallery minutes later; when they walk in Liv sees her project as she rounds the corner. The header pics by Zoe is huge. The artwork is exquisite. All of the photos capture the essence of the message beautifully. The concept is human kindness; it transcends language barriers and cultural divides. The mother holding her baby, men and women helping each other regardless of race or ethnicity; the photos are magnificent. "What do you think?" Asks Zoe watching her standing quietly looking at the photos. Liv turns to her with tears in her eyes as she says "oh my God Zoe; it's absolutely amazing. You did an excellent job." Zoe beams with pride. She knows her work is fabulous; but it feels good to hear her big sister give her approval.


	194. Chapter 194

She takes a moment and realizes Liv has tears in her eyes. She puts her arm around her and says "Livy are you okay?" Liv says "yes I am fine. I am just…" She stops herself short of saying she's hormonal. But she can't say that; she hasn't told her about being pregnant yet. Zoe says to her "you're just what Livy?" Liv says quickly "I guess I am just a little emotional; it's almost time for my period." Zoe looks at her with a bit of scrutiny; she doesn't really believe Liv's response. She looks at her and says "Livy come on; what's going on? Why are you so emotional?" Liv tries to keep a straight face, but she can't.

She takes a breath and says "okay Zoe I am going to tell you something; but you can't say anything yet." She says "okay what is it?" Liv says "I'm pregnant." Her face lights up, and she squeals as she hugs her. Liv tries to quiet her; but she seems to get louder. So she lets her have her moment. Liv laughs with her as they hug. "Oh my God Livy that is great! Mama and daddy and the family are going to flip. Heck everybody is going to be so happy. Congrats Livy!"

"Thank you sissy; but remember this is still a secret. At least until Sunday; Fitz and I will make the announcement at the cook out. So I need you to keep this quiet. You can't tell anyone. We are not making a public announcement. We will just let the media find out as I get bigger." She looks at her with a huge grin on her face as she says "so wait you mean I know before Ellie?" Liv shakes her head and says "after everything I just said all you heard is that Ellie doesn't know?" Zoe shakes her head yes as she still grins.

Liv can only laugh at her sister; she understands her joy. She's always felt her and Ellie have a bond that she was not included in. Whether it be secrets or even their thoughts. They shared things between twins that they never shared with Zoe. So to get news like this before Ellie out of her, and be trusted to keep it quiet is huge. Zoe says "I am surprised Mama and grandma don't know. They told Ellie when she was pregnant." Liv says "yeah they know but daddy, and grand pa don't; mama and grandma cornered me when I went to visit them." Zoe says "wait how far along are you?" She replies 8 and a half weeks."

The look on her face tells her she is getting upset; "how long have you known?" Liv takes a breath. "I've known for about 4 and a half weeks Zoe; but before you get mad. Please understand Fitz and I didn't want to tell anyone yet. It's a sensitive situation. She sees Zoe's face relax; she now understands the purpose of the secret. "Okay I get it. He is running for president. So what are you going to do?"

She replies "well we haven't made any official plans; but once he proposes, which I think will be soon. We will get married soon after. I am hoping for October. I love the fall months. Plus it will be before the election is over. If he wins we can't have a president with a baby born out of wedlock." Zoe agrees with her; "it sounds like a grand plan Liv."

Liv replies "thanks Zoe, but again I am trusting you to please keep all of this quiet. Even after we announce everything; please don't tell Ellie you knew in advance either okay?" She smiles at her and says "your secret is safe with me sissy I promise." Liv smiles as they share a hug.

After their hug they leave the gallery and go to another one to see a second exhibit of hers. This one is called courage; it depicts the tale of a United States soldier and his family. The pictures chronicle their lives, and his while he is away at war. It's a remarkable piece that tells the tale of many military families. But it's told through the eyes of both sides. This one also touches Liv; not just because she's pregnant. It's because it really is a touching portrayal, and is done beautifully and tastefully, it brings many to tears.

This time Zoe doesn't ask her opinion; she just holds her as she cries, and hands her a tissue. Nonetheless she tells her again how fantastic the piece is, and how powerful the images are portrayed in the photo. Zoe agrees; "I chose these shots on purpose; without them the story isn't properly conveyed. So I am glad you like it Liv." Liv hugs her and says "you're welcome sissy. I am so proud of you." Zoe hugs her back; again appreciating the love and support.

After looking at some other exhibits in the gallery they go to Ellie's. When they arrive Jaylen is sitting in Jayson's lap, the boys are watching television, and Ellie is setting the table for dinner. When Liv comes in she is showered with hugs from her nephews, sister, and brother in law. She quickly grabs Jaylen; she holds her while sitting in the kitchen with Ellie and Zoe.

They catch up on sister talk and current events, as Ellie finishes cooking dinner. They sit down to dinner, and the conversation continues. Liv hears from her nephews about their school. They also talk about their flag football and baseball too. She enjoys hearing about their activities.

Jayson shares his news about his promotion; Liv is happy to hear he accepted it. She sees the smile on Ellie's face; it makes her breathe easier, knowing he's not in the field as much anymore. The reason he took the promotion though is because they modified the duties to involve some field work. That's the compromise that he and Ellie came to so both are happy.

After dinner the sleeping arrangements are mapped out; Liv has her own room. She thought Zoe was going to stay over. But she decided she needed to go home, and would be back in the morning. Before she leaves Liv teases her by saying "does Drew have anything to do with why you're not staying over Zoe?"

Ellie says "uhm wait you got a name out of her? I've been trying for months." Zoe laughs and says "look ladies as I said I am just having fun; there's really nothing to report yet. We enjoy spending time together. So far that's it. No one is dropping the L word it's just a good time."


	195. Chapter 195

After her tasteful and mature response Ellie replies "so basically the answer to Liv's question is yes." They all laugh; even Zoe has to admit that yes he's the reason she can't stay. After their teasing session ends she says "okay you two crazy women I am out of here, and I will see you both tomorrow."

Liv asks "what time will you be here?" She replies 9am good? I figured we would hit the stores early; I still don't have a dress for the party" says Zoe. Ellie chimes in "yeah that will work; I still have to go get fitted for mine. The seamstress I go to is inside the mall." Liv says "okay sounds like a plan. We will see you at 9am, and tell Drew we said hello." Zoe shakes her head as she laughs, and walks out saying "good night sisters." They say goodnight and the door closes.

After Zoe leaves Liv turns to Ellie as she says 'it's been a long day" as she flops onto the couch. Ellie agrees "yes it has; but mine isn't over yet. I still have to get the boys to bed. So excuse me for a minute I will be back." She smiles as she says "okay; did you need some help?" Ellie replies "no thanks Jayson is already getting them bathed, and little mama is in her crib. It's just my night for story time. I will be back in a few." Liv smiles and says "okay I will be here." She loves how her sister and Jayson work as a team with the kids. She is confident Fitz and her will strike a similar balance with their kids when he's home.

Her mind goes to him now; she's done well at not thinking about him since she has been her. But now it's getting late, and almost bed time. How will she sleep without him? She knows he agreed to skype; but what about him holding her at night. She's grown accustomed to them spooning. She looks at the clock; she sees that he's still at the last rally of the day based on the schedule. But she sends him a text anyway saying she misses him. She doesn't get a reply back very quickly. But she knows it's because he's probably on stage.

A few minutes go by and the doorbell rings. She hears her sister say "Livy can you get that please?" She responds "okay no problem." She opens the door and it's a UPS delivery person. "Hi I have a package for Olivia Pope." Liv looks at him and says "I am Olivia Pope." He hands her the signing pad; she signs for the package. he says thank you, and she says the same as he hands her the package, and walks away wishing her a good night.

As she closes the door, Ellie comes into the living room and asks "who was at the door?" She sees her with the package and says "I didn't order anything. Who's name is on it?" Liv has a perplexing look on her face as she says "it's for me." Ellie looks even more confused and says "what? Why are you getting packages delivered here for you?" Liv shrugs her shoulders, and puts the box down as she says "I don't know let's see."

She rips into the box; as soon as she sees what's inside she knows it's from Fitz. She clasps her hand over her mouth; it's a bear with a US Navy shirt on it. The back says temporary sleep buddy, and there's a card inside. She reads the card, and breaks down in tears. Ellie hugs her to comfort her; but she feels like something is wrong. Liv has never been much of a crier.

After she settles down; she explains to Ellie how this is their first night away from each other. So he sent her a sleep buddy to cuddle with until Friday. Ellie hears her, and agrees it's sweet, and touching. But not enough to get her into a full blown cry; Liv sees the look on her face. It's the same one she got from Zoe. But before she can say anything she says "oh my goodness; you're pregnant aren't you?" Liv looks at her, and smiles as she says "yes I am." Ellie smiles and says "awe Livy; that is amazing. I am so happy for you two."

Liv smiles at her and says "thank you. I wanted to tell you. But we really have tried to keep it under wraps because of the election. We didn't want it to get out until we had time to deal with it, and get a plan together. "Surprisingly Ellie understands her position; but she does give her some grief about not telling her sooner. Knowing she's had this knowledge for over a month annoys her. But she doesn't push the issue.

Despite her not being happy with Liv for not telling her; she agrees not to say anything to anyone else. She figures all of the men can be surprised together. She also tells her Zoe knows already; Ellie laughs and says "I bet she's ecstatic to know before me huh?" Liv laughs and says "girl you would've thought she hit the lottery." They both crack up about it; Liv is happy that Ellie took the news better than she expected.

They discuss the same wedding plans that her and Zoe talked about earlier. She agrees doing it quickly is best before she gets too big. In Ellie's words "no bride wants to feel like a blimp on her wedding day."

Liv agrees, which is why she feels she would be manageable at 4 months pregnant in October. They spend the next hour talking about the birthday party details, as well as potential sites for the wedding. The night draws to a close, and Liv heads to her room as Ellie and Jayson call it a night too.

She takes her new bed fellow with her, and her card; she reads it repeatedly after setting up her laptop for her skype call. After setting it up her phone buzzes with a text response from Fitz. She smiles as she sees his name light up on her phone. He says he misses her too, and he will be calling her via skype in about 10 minutes. She next gets a text from Abby; looks like everyone can make the cookout. Liv smiles and replies "okay great; can't wait. Good night." Abby replies "good night.'

She hurriedly dresses for bed and sits in the bed waiting for Fitz's call. Suddenly the screen lights up; she presses the answer key, and he appears in all of his gorgeousness. She smiles instantly, and so does he. She sees he's in bed with no shirt; she can bet he's completely naked. He sees her too in her usual attire of boy shorts and a tank top. After focusing in on each other they both say "hi." Hearing his voice, and seeing his face brings her such relief, and comfort.

She says right away "baby I miss you so much." He says back "I miss you too baby. Please don't cry Livy." Her eyes are watering; she says "I'm trying not to; but I can't help it" she says with a weary voice. He lets her have her moment; then the tears stop. Once her mood stabilizes he says "are you better now?" She shakes her head yes, as she puts her new bed friend in her lap. "Hey I see my surprise made it." She giggles and hugs it "yes I got it. Thank you baby; I love it. He's not as sexy as you. But he will do." He laughs as he says "good to know I'm better company than a stuffed animal." She giggles at his response.


	196. Chapter 196

There is a moment of silence as they just look at each other; he says to her "what are you wearing; let me see you." She smiles as she moves the bear and puts the laptop on the bed between her legs; she sits up in the bed uncovered. He takes in the view closely; surveying the sexy view, as he says "damn your beautiful baby."

She giggles and says "thank you. Now let me see you." He pulls back the covers, and his erection springs free. Just as she thought; he's completely naked. His erection on camera is extremely impressive; he hears her moan as she looks at him. She hears him say "I miss you so much baby." She says "MMMM yeah I can see that" as she giggles. "How are you going to fix that situation you have?" He replies "I'm going to think about you until I'm done." She smiles and says "same here" as he returns the smile.

Realizing this could go much further than either one of them need to take it. He covers himself back up, and she does the same putting the laptop back on the side table. As she gets settled he asks "how did your day go in LA?" She smiles and says "it went really well; I spent the day with Zoe. She took me to the two galleries where her pieces are featured, and they are remarkable. You have to see them Fitz; they are just unbelievable." He replies "that's good I'm glad you got to see her work; yeah I got to see her office too. She is so accomplished, and I am so proud of her."

Fitz smiles at her; he loves how supportive and enthusiastic she is about Zoe. It's one of the many things he finds so endearing about her. She has an amazing heart and spirit. He listens to her talk about her time with both of her sisters, and everything leading up to this moment. She sees the smile on his face and asks "why are you smiling?" He says "because I love seeing you happy; you are so happy telling me about your time with your family. I love the light in your eyes. She giggles and says "thank you for suggesting I come out here early. I am having a blast despite missing you, and dropping secrets."

He catches the tail end of her statement; he smiles and says "let me guess you told them about the baby." She looks at him with some surprise as she says "how did you know?" He laughs and says "honestly Liv I am surprised you hadn't told them sooner. But I figured we weren't going to make it through the weekend before they knew. Your hormones are a dead giveaway baby. It's fine."

She smiles and asks "so you're not mad at me?" He smiles and says "no Livy I'm not mad; it's about time we started telling the family. You're starting to show anyway; so it wasn't going to be much longer before we told them anyway."

She understands his logic and is happy that he's okay with her spilling the beans. He sees the relief on her face. She asks "so how was your day?" He replies "well my morning was definitely the highlight of my day; it was pretty boring post 2pm." She smiles at him as she says "your too sweet baby; how were the rallies? Did Meagan get Cy the numbers he needed?"

"The rallies were fine; Sally was a rock star. She really did well today. I assume Meagan did her part because Cyrus was super happy all day. You know if something was wrong I would've heard about it." She agrees Cyrus would've been screaming from the rooftops. They spend the next hour catching up on the rest of his day, and his schedule tomorrow.

She tells him about her plans tomorrow of shopping, and seeing her parents and grandparents. The time spent is fun and light; they make each other laugh. He tells her how involved Daniel Douglas has been too. He's being helpful, supportive, and even done campaign related tasks. Liv is pleasantly surprised; perhaps their marriage will survive this after all. But who knows for certain?

After a while they both begin to yawn; the night is winding down and it's late. He asks "do you still want to sleep with the computers on?" She replies "no we don't have to. I think mine has an auto shut off anyway. It was just a thought." He smiles at her and says "okay well I will text you in the morning, and can we skype again tomorrow, or would you rather I called you?"

She replies "we can skype I'd rather see your sexy face before bed as well as hear that sexy voice of yours." He laughs as he shakes his head saying "see you're the reason I am so manish at times." She smiles and says "okay you're probably right. I will take the blame for it." After sharing a laugh they say good night, and share I love you's as they end their chat.

It's close to midnight and Zoe is preparing to fall asleep; she feels familiar arms around her waist, and as he pulls her closer to him. He kisses her on her neck, and she smiles as he says "damn I missed you." She turns a bit to meet his face; they share a kiss over her shoulder.

She responds "I missed you too." His reply brings her back to reality though of why she's missed him. "If you would've answered my calls we could've been together sooner; I even came by your office today to see you. But…" She sighs as she says "but I wasn't there: I know I was out with my sister today. You should've …" She pauses as he says "what I should've called."

She looks at him and realizes a fight is about to happen. But before she can say anything he says "I was going to say I came by; but I had to duck out because I almost ran into Liv sitting in your office." She almost screams as she says "oh God; she didn't see you right?" He says "obviously not; I am sure she would've mentioned it. Don't you think?" She feels the sarcasm and frustration dripping from his words.

"Why would you come to my job unannounced anyway Drew? It's rude; I would never do that to you." He sits up as he says "if you did do it Zoe I wouldn't have a problem with it. Besides you wouldn't return my calls. What was I supposed to do? The last time we spoke I told you that I care for you, and you said you care for me too. The next thing I know I'm getting voicemail when I call. Then when I finally talk to you; you call me over, and we end up in bed. Now you're giving me an etiquette lesson on showing up unannounced at your job. I don't understand what you want from me or what you want period. I'm not trying to force your hand Zoe; I'm just trying to understand what's going on."


	197. Chapter 197

She knows he's right; she's been avoiding his calls, and she can't figure out for sure why. She likes him a lot; he's been a breath of fresh air, especially after dealing with Mark. But she just isn't ready to go too far so fast. She's just not sure. Not to mention the drama that is sure to unfurl once her family finds out about the relationship.

"Zoe please talk to me." She responds "okay Drew I know your frustrated I get it, and I don't mean to be difficult. I do care for you I mean it; I'm just not ready to be more than what we are right now." He gives a look of being fed up as he says "and what exactly are we Zoe?"

She doesn't have an answer; he knows she doesn't. At this point he's done. So he gets up and starts getting dressed. She looks up at him and says "where are you going?" He responds "why does it matter; you don't even know what are relation is?"

She knows she deserves his anger; she knows that he deserves an answer. But she feels great conflict, and doesn't know what to do. He sees the bewilderment on her face, and says "look it's been fun Zoe; I'm not mad. I'm just done. Do us both a favor, and don't call me until you know what you want. Because this isn't working for me; take care." He says as he is now fully dressed, and walks out the door.

Her phone rings; she looks over and sees it's Mark. As she goes to answer it Drew comes back in the room. He forgot his phone on the side table. The look on her face as she hits the talk button tells him who's on the phone. He takes a breath; grabs his phone, says nothing.

Their eyes lock and she is speechless. Forgetting that she answered the phone, and it's on speaker she is broken from her trance by hearing "Zoe are you there?" She responds "yeah I'm here" as Drew just shakes his head and walks out.

In the morning Liv awakes to the sound of a honking horn; it startles her at first. But then she figures out where she is, and the loud sound is a school bus. As she looks out the window; she sees her nephews running down the driveway to the bus. They look so cute; it's hard to believe they are such big boys already going to school. She walks back over to her bed as the bus drives off, and she grabs her phone off of the charger.

When she checks her messages she sees a text from Fitz; as promised he sent her a good morning text. His words make her smile; she misses him so much, she isn't sure how she is going to make it another 2 days without him. But she is going to do her best. She's enjoying her time with her sisters and other family members. As she comes down off of her love high; she sends him a responding text and there's a knock on the door.

She puts on her robe and closes it as she says "come in." The door opens and it's Ellie; "rise and shine sissy." She smiles as she says "I am awake, thanks to the school bus." They both laugh. "Well good did you sleep okay?" She takes a breath as she says "yeah I did; the bed is comfortable."

She smiles at her sister and says "it wasn't the same without Fitz huh?" She smiles back and says "no it's not; but it's okay. I can make it 2 more days." Ellie laughs at her as she says "I am glad you're staying positive; this time apart will be good for you two. Don't you think?" Liv replies "yeah it will be; I like to see it as a practice run. When he travels as the president we will have to spend days if not weeks apart."

She agrees "yeah just like that; I am sure you will be fine. Friday will be here sooner than you think" says Ellie. They smile at each other as she says "well I will let you get ready; breakfast is ready, so come on down when you're done." She responds "okay I will be down in a minute. Oh wait aren't we picking up the seniors?" She says referring to their parents and grandparents. Ellie laughs as she says "no they aren't coming until tomorrow. Daddy had a speaking engagement at the church." Liv replies "oh okay. See you downstairs then." Ellie replies "okay bye" as she closes the door.

After being left to get ready Liv pulls out her attire for the day; comfy shoes for all of the walking they will be doing, and free flowing clothes are a must. She showers and dresses quickly, and goes into the kitchen. She sees Ellie feeding Jaylen, and sees Jayson's care pulling out of the driveway. Liv says "the life of the home maker huh?" Ellie replies "yes mam; isn't it glamorous?" They both smile and grin.

She knows Ellie loves her job as homemaker; but it has its breaking points. Just like any other job there are ups and downs, and you roll with either one as they come. Liv makes her plate; she sits and eats as Ellie finishes feeding Jaylen.

She asks "hey have you heard from Zoe? It's 9:30." Ellie says "no I haven't; it's not like her to be late either. Let me call her." But before she grabs her phone there is a knock at the door. Ellie looks out and sees Zoe's car. She opens the door "hey we were just talking about you; good morning Ms. Tardy." Zoe comes in as she says "good morning; I am sorry I am late I over slept."

Ellie and Liv both look at her and laugh as Liv says "yeah that's what that good good does to you; you lose all track of time, and can't get right the next day." Ellie and Liv both laugh cosigning her statement; however, Liv notices Zoe just smiled she didn't laugh. She's looking at her phone as if she's expecting a call. "Zoe are you sure you're okay?" Ellie looks at her now more intensely too. She now picks up on it. She seems a bit distracted. Zoe says "oh yeah I am fine; I'm just struggling to get it together like you said" as she walks over to pour her some orange juice.

Ellie and Liv look at each other and then look at her; Ellie says "Zoe Alyssa Pope I need you to tell us what's going on with you. You're acting weird." Zoe doesn't want to talk about why she's not feeling her best right now. So she tries to push back "how am I acting weird Ellie? I am a little late, and a little tired. It happens; I am grown you know."

Liv smiles at her and shakes her head. Zoe notices that Ellie is also grinning a bit "what's so funny you two?" Ellie says "how about the fact that you're about to drink my breast milk, instead of the orange juice." Zoe looks down at her glass and can't believe she made that mistake.


	198. Chapter 198

She puts down the glass quickly and says "oh God what's wrong with me?" Her sisters say in unison "that's what we want to know." Realizing that the situation last night is clearly messing with her head, she feels the need to vent. Liv sees her struggling to get the words out; she touches her hand, and says "go ahead Zoe, no judgment I promise."

She takes a breath and says "okay last night after spending time together Drew and I had a fight." Ellie says "about what?" "About the fact that I am not sure what I want. I like him a lot. He's a great guy. He's attractive, successful, sweet, and attentive; basically everything a woman would want. But I am just not sure if I am ready to be exclusive with anyone yet."

Liv says "so he's asking for a commitment?" Zoe replies "I think so; hell I don't know. I just know that when he asked me what we were to each other I panicked and couldn't answer him. Does that mean he wants a commitment?" Ellie replies "I think it means he has feeling for you, and it sounds like you care for him too. So he just wants to know if you're on the same page or not. He's not proposing; but it does sound like he's looking for some exclusivity perhaps, or again just trying to define the relationship."

Zoe looks at Liv and she sees her nodding her head in agreement. "Zoe what is so scary about answering that question? Do you not feel the same way about him or what?" Asks Liv. Zoe says "honestly I think I am just scared of getting hurt: Mark and I dated for a year before we had terms for each other. Drew being older may be a factor."

That statement causes both Ellie and Liv's ears to perk up. "Uhm what do you mean older? How much older Zoe" Asks Ellie with a grin. Zoe realizes she has said too much; she can't back off now. She replies "he's got 10 years on me." Liv says "that may be a factor; older men are more straightforward." They all agree. "So how did you end things last night" asks Ellie. Zoe feeling relieved her response about his age slipped by. Zoe says "he basically told me not to call him until I was sure of what I wanted." Ellie says "well that's not too bad. What do you think you will do?" She says "I would agree with you Ellie: but unfortunately that's not the worst part." Liv and Ellie looking confused ask "what's the worst part?" Zoe explains what happened with Mark being on the phone.

Ellie and Liv both shake their heads as Ellie says "girl are you serious?" Zoe says "yeah I am dead serious." Liv replies "Zoe why were you talking to Mark?" She replies "he called me and I answered." Ellie says "do you answer every time he calls?" Zoe says "no I don't; I just answered, I wasn't thinking. Besides I thought Drew was gone."

Liv and Ellie both look at her in disbelief. There is a brief silence and then Liv says "Zoe all I am going to say is you will not be able to move forward if you're constantly looking back. If you're done with Mark; then you need to let him go. But holding on to him, and being with other men isn't helpful for either of you. It's messy and confusing." Ellie follows with "if you keep answering; he will keep calling. It's like giving him false hope. Also think about how Drew must feel knowing you're blowing him off and answering Mark's call."

Ellie's words hit her like a slap across the face; she never considered how this must look to Drew. When thinks about it now; if it were her she would've been beyond angry, especially knowing the story about her and Mark. She instantly feels worse than she did the moment it happened. She turns around and tears well up in her eyes. Ellie grabs her and she sobs; "awe Zoe don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Liv pats her back too; they hear her say "I have really messed up a chance with a good guy; why am I letting my past hinder my future? What the hell is wrong with me?"

Both Ellie and Liv feel for Zoe; she knows what she should do. But isn't strong enough yet to do what she needs to do. They have both been in her spot, and know that until she gets fed up with her situation, and make better choices her life isn't going to change. After a few minutes she's all cried out; she takes a seat at the breakfast bar next to Liv.

Liv says to her Zoe I know how you feel honey; I have been where you are. You remember how badly I struggled with breaking things off with Edison?" She shakes her head yes and Liv says "I broke things off officially because I had to face the fact that there was no future for us. I didn't love him, and he was only around because he was familiar. Does that sound like what you're doing?"

Zoe says "yeah it does; I like talking to Mark sometimes. He gets me. But I know that we can't be together. I'm not in love with him, and now I've ruined things with Drew over someone that I don't even love. That's just crazy isn't it?" Ellie says "it's crazy yes; but worst things have happened. Call Drew and talk to him Zoe. He wants to talk to you."

Zoe says "if you saw the way he looked at me when he realized I was talking to Mark. You wouldn't suggest me calling him Ellie." Ellie says "yes he was angry Zoe; he should've been angry; but he's probably calmed down by now and honestly wants to talk to you. But you will have to make the first move. He probably feels like he's tired of chasing you." Liv agrees and chimes in "I think you need to first get rid of Mark so you can see what you really want. Maybe it's Drew, and maybe it's not. But one thing is for sure you can't keep doing what you're doing now."

Zoe hears the words of both of her sisters, and she agrees. They are right; she's got to make a decision, and stop straddling the fence. "Thank you sisters for talking to me; I'm sorry I broke down." Ellie says "girl please like mama says you can cry for a minute as long as you have a solution at the end." They all agree, smile, and hug it out.

After their much needed session they realize the time; they pack up Jaylen's things, and load up the car. They are off to do their day of shopping. The first stop is the dress shop for Ellie's dress. She's getting her final fitting for her dress. It turns out beautiful and fits like a glove. She's super excited and so are Liv and Zoe. As Ellie models her dress Zoe plays with Jaylen as she asks "Livy where is your dress?"

She replies "it will be delivered tomorrow, and I have a seamstress coming to do the fitting for me on Friday afternoon. Here is a picture." She shows Zoe on her phone and Ellie looks too. "Hey that's one of the choices you were going to wear for the ball. I like it." Liv replies "yeah I like it too; I think it fits our Cinderella theme for the party perfectly."

Zoe agrees "yes that will be beautiful. You should wear that necklace that Fitz bought you and those earrings." Ellie agrees "yes those would be gorgeous with the dress Liv. It's not often you get a chance to wear an 8 carat diamond necklace, and 4 carat diamond earrings." Liv smiles and says "true I just might do that; I do love that jewelry set."


	199. Chapter 199

After trying on the dress, and loving the end result Ellie arranges to have the dress delivered to her house. She doesn't want to risk getting it wrinkled. Liv and Zoe compliment her on how good she looks in her dress. Ellie accepts the compliment and smiles with pride. She says "I have accepted my body; it is what it is." Zoe says "amen sissy; let's blame it on genetics. I know I do."

Liv and Ellie laugh because they know it's true. Zoe laughs with them; Liv says "hey one of us had to take after daddy." Zoe hits Liv playfully as she says "forget you." Ellie follows with "hey if we all look as good as mama when we get 60 we will be lucky." They all agree; their mother's body is ridiculously fit, it's why the girls are such work out warriors. Their mother took them to the gym for workouts as teens, and it's stuck all of their lives. Liv says "yes we will be doing squats for eternity to keep these onions tight and right." Zoe says "ain't that the truth; the men certainly love it." On that they all agree as they head out the door.

The next stop is one the mall stores, to find accessories for Ellie's dress, and also look for Zoe's dress. After walking in and out of several stores they finally find one that has a dress Zoe likes, and she can fit it. Her shape is different than Liv's and Ellie's. She has the same buttocks and breasts; however, she doesn't have their hips. Liv and Ellie joke that they were born to have babies; they've always had child bearing hips.

Although she has found a dress she still wants to try on a few more to make sure it's the best one. Liv and Ellie wait for her to model the latest dress while they play with Jaylen. Moments later Zoe asks for a larger size for one of the dresses. Liv and Ellie look at each other; they shake their heads, and Liv opts to go look for one for her. "You owe me Zoe" says Liv. Zoe says "thank you Livy."

Liv walks over to the clerk and asks for a larger size as Zoe requested. The clerk asks her to wait a moment; she says she will be right back. As she waits for the clerk to return she drifts around looking at other items. Suddenly she hears her name being called. She turns around and says "Mat?" He says "hi Liv; how are you?" She is in complete shock in this moment. Never did she think she'd run into him again. "I am fine thanks; how are you?" He replies "I'm good, damn you look really good; he says looking her up and down." She feels a bit uncomfortable in the moment and things just get worse.

She thinks to cut the conversation short; but before she can say anything a woman comes up to them. She takes his hand as she says "hey baby I was looking for you." The woman coming over to them, and even her calling him baby isn't what takes Liv by surprise. It's the obviously pregnant belly and wedding ring that stands out more than anything. She's clearly very pregnant, and Liv now sees a wedding ring on his hand too.

She's not sure of what her face looks like; but inside she wants to rip his throat out, and beat him to a pulp. But she believes her face is masking her inner feelings, considering their current polite, and calm demeanor. Liv is shaken from her thoughts by hearing "I'm sorry do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

Liv sees the woman is talking to her and says "no I don't think you and I have ever met. I am Olivia." She says as she extends her hand; the woman says "hi I am Lisa Kemp." Liv almost cracks a smile when she hears her name. Lisa is the name of the missed calls, she has seen on his phone over the years. She never paid it any mind, because they were not exclusive. However it now makes sense why she called continually.

Liv sees the look on Mat's face and it's priceless; clearly he never dreamed this meeting was going to occur. She thinks to herself; why would he approach her today, knowing he was with his wife? Mentally she is shaking her head and thinking what a dumb ass. She's also thinking how do I get the hell away from this situation quick before the truth comes oozing out?

As the conversation continues; Lisa is clearly oblivious to what's going on. She says "Olivia Olivia; oh my goodness. You're Olivia Pope. That's why you look so familiar to me. Your face is everywhere these days." Liv smiles and says "yes I am. Wow you're dating Governor Grant Right?" Liv says "yes I am." At this point she is trapped in a moment of complete disbelief; she's wondering where the clerk is? Did she have to go make the dress? She's dying for an escape, and by Mat's face he needs one too. This is too much for anyone to deal with.

Still painfully unaware of her husband being mute in this moment; she says "baby why didn't you tell me you knew Olivia Pope. That's exciting. How do you know each other?" Liv again almost laughs; it's taking everything in her not to say oh up until 9 months ago we were fuck buddies." She quiets the urge to blast his secret and says "he interviewed with my firm for representation; I own a sports management firm." Her answer saves him, because literally he had no words to contribute to the conversation.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees the sales clerk, and she thinks freedom is on the horizon. However, just as the clerk reaches her Ellie pops up next to her. The clerk hands Liv the dress as she says "here you go mam a size 10 for you." Liv says "thank you," and she hands the dress to Ellie. She tries to break the conversation by saying "well you two have a good day; I have to get this dress to my sister. Take care Mat and Lisa."

Hoping Ellie follows suit she begins to walk way; but Ellie can't resist. She says "hey Mat how are you?" Lisa looks at Ellie realizing she is Liv's twin and says "wait how do you know Mat?" Ellie grins mischievously, and waits to see if he answers. Liv overhears the question, and stops dead in her tracks. She says a quick prayer, and refuses to turn back around.

Ellie allows his wheels to spin for a few seconds, and listens to him stammer. She then bails him out by saying "my husband won a raffle at work. The prize was to meet your favorite Dodger, and ironically he pulled Mat's name. See here are pictures of him and my dad, husband, and my boys. What a coincidence huh?" She says as she shows them the pictures on her phone. Ellie's quick thinking surely saved the day; Liv knows she's quick on her feet. But this is her best work yet.


	200. Chapter 200

Lisa says "oh wow that's quite a coincidence; baby you didn't tell me that, you're just full of good secrets huh?" Liv mumbles "he's surely full of something." Ellie hears her and almost cracks up. Lisa continues "he's so modest; he doesn't like to talk about the good work he does off the field." Ellie uses this moment to get more information; "so is this your first baby?" Lisa beams with pride as she says "no it's our third; we have a 4 year old and a 2 year old." Ellie looks at Mat with a look that lets him know this is about to take a turn for the worst. Mat finally finds a voice as he says "it's no big deal; thank you for stopping to say hi Mrs. Pollard. We are going to go now. You two ladies enjoy your shopping." Liv and Ellie look at both of them and say "you two do the same" as they walk away.

As they walk into the dressing room Zoe is coming out dressed in her regular clothes, and holding Jaylen. "I changed my mind I want the other one." Normally Liv and Ellie would be pissed at her. But instead they completely ignore her. They both are clearly upset; Zoe asks "hey what's wrong?" Liv looks at Zoe and says "come on let's go I will explain on the way out." Zoe pays for her dress and accessories and Ellie pays for her accessories. As they walk out to the car they fill Zoe in on what transpired. They pull off and head to lunch as planned.

Zoe's mouth is wide open as she listens to the details; Liv says "close your mouth before a fly flies in it." Something their mother always says to them. Zoe is completely shocked at what she hears. "Oh my God Livy. You can't be serious." Liv says "I am beyond serious." They pull up to the restaurant, and get a table quickly. After buckling Jaylen in the high chair; they sit down, and their conversation continues. Ellie listens while she plays with Jaylen.

"So basically you were sleeping with a married man Livy?" Asks Zoe. Liv replies "clearly that is the case Zoe; I am not sure how long they have been married. But I'm willing to bet it's longer than 9 months ago. Especially considering they have 2 kids, and one on the way." Ellie still playing with Jaylen making faces says "he's an absolute slime ball Liv. Ain't that right baby girl?" Liv smiles as she watches Ellie with Jaylen, and listens to her laughing, enjoying Ellie.

Zoe and Liv both agree with Ellie; there is a brief moment of silence. It suddenly hits Liv, and her emotions unleash. Liv's eyes begin to water. Ellie grabs one hand, and Zoe pats her on the back. She grabs a tissue to dab her eyes, and is silent for a moment. "What bothers me, no what pisses me off, is that I could've chosen him over Fitz. If I'd done that, and then found out he was married. I would've freaking killed him." She pauses for a moment and says "this is just confirmation that I made the right choice. I am so glad I met Fitz, and I left that loser alone." They all agree that she dodged a bullet there for sure.

After she clears her mind, and dries her tears; she takes a breath. Zoe says "I am so sorry this happened to you Liv. Why didn't you and Ellie bust his ass out though?" Ellie says "because at the end of the day it's not worth it Zoe. The only person that would've suffered is his wife, and of course the baby she's carrying. Liv didn't choose him; she's happy with Fitz, so why cause unhappiness for someone else? He will get his in the end."

Liv agrees as she says "it was pointless to say anything Zoe." However, Zoe doesn't agree, and says "I hope that the baby his wife is carrying isn't his; trifling bastard!" Liv and Ellie burst out into laughter, and so does Zoe. They laugh heartily; Liv is happy that she had her sisters with her in this moment. She doesn't know how she would've gotten through this without them. As they finish their meals Ellie has a funny look on her face; Liv asks "what's wrong Ellie?" She needs to ask her this question, and doesn't know how to phrase it. So she just blurts it out "Liv did you use protection with him?"

Liv says instantly "yes we used condoms every time we were together, and I bought my own with me every time. I also got tested every 6 months, in addition to me being on the pill. So no worries, he left nothing here for me to contend with. His wife may be a different story. Well I hope not; but that's not my issue."

Both Ellie and Zoe take a breath; "I was worried about sexually transmitted infections. It's hard to say what he may have" says Ellie. Liv agrees "yeah I know; that's why we always strapped up. The nature of our relationship was sex only. So it made sense to be extra careful. I am an avid condom user."

They both look at her with smirks on their faces; she then says "okay I was an avid condom user. Clearly with Fitz we missed the boat on that one." They laugh as Zoe says "so you and Fitz never used one? What about your birth control?" Liv explains she got pregnant while using her pills, and they started using condoms in the beginning. But after experiencing bare sex once, and determining they were clean. She decided to rely on her pills, and that was a mistake that led to her getting pregnant.

Zoe and Ellie both laugh as Ellie says "damn your man has super sperm. He broke through birth control pills." Liv has to admit the concept is funny. She joins them in their laughter. She knows it's all in fun. As they pay for their meal and prepare to walk out the door. Zoe says "so Liv you'd never had bare sex before Fitz? Not even oral?"

Liv looks at her and says "I don't know why you're so fascinated with my sex life baby sis; but to answer your questions once again no. Before Fitz it was condoms, and dental damns all the time. I surely hope you're using condoms Zoe." Zoe replies "oh yeah all the time; it's not an option. No condom no sex. I was just curious with you, because I knew you were with Edison for so long. So I assumed you didn't use them with him."

Liv says "girl please Edison was a bit of a prude; he didn't like oral sex. He thought it was dirty." Ellie and Zoe both say "what?" Liv laughs as she says "right that's what I said. I should've known then it wasn't going to work out." They all laugh in agreement. As they drive back to Ellie's they continually converse about various topics and enjoy their fun girls day. They are feeling quite accomplished with both Ellie and Zoe now having dresses, and accessories too.

When they arrive at the house, they are getting out the car when Liv notices white rocks stuck in the tire. It looks odd so she asks "what's this stuff on your tires?" Zoe hears her and thinks to herself Drew and that damn white gravel in his drive way. Ellie replies "looks like gravel." Liv asks "who has white gravel in their driveway or parking lot?" Zoe replies "it's common in some sub divisions; I'm not sure where I picked it up though."


	201. Chapter 201

Hoping that ends that conversation; Zoe grabs the bags out of the car, and follows Ellie inside. Liv accepts her answer; but she can't explain it. She just feels like something I amiss with Zoe still. There's something she isn't saying, but she's not going to push.

Its late afternoon; the boys will be home soon. So to help out Liv takes Jaylen, changes her, and lays her down for her nap. Ellie and Zoe get snacks ready for the boys. Once Jaylen goes down for her nap she returns to the kitchen to hang out with her sisters. The time flies by and before long Jayson is home as well as the boys. They all have family dinner again, and sit around talking once the boys, and Jaylen are off to bed. When Jayson finds out about Mat he is floored at first; then he's angry. He can't believe his cockiness. But like they all said it's a good thing Liv chose Fitz instead of him.

As the night winds down; the family fun is enjoyable as the adults play cards and relax. After a few hours of playing, talking, and laughing they call it a night. Liv is grateful because she doesn't want to miss her skype call with Fitz. They finish their card play, Jayson goes to bed, and Zoe prepares to go home. Before she leaves she thanks Liv and Ellie again for their talk, and she vows to call Drew to talk things out. Both Liv and Ellie are happy to hear what she has to say. Liv also thanks them for their support today, and they have a group hug before Zoe leaves for the night.

Liv calls it a night and retires to her room; she changes her clothes, climbs into bed, and sets up her laptop just in time for her call. As the call comes in she realizes she's had several messages on her phone from Fitz. She hadn't returned any of them. She was so caught up in her day today; she didn't realize until now, that she hadn't talked to him since their earlier text.

When his face pops up in front of her; she sees his brow is furrowed. She says "hi baby." He responds "so you do remember me." She sees he's not happy. "Baby don't be like that. I am so sorry we were out today shopping, and my phone was in my purse. I didn't realize you texted me until now." She sees his face relax as he says "it's fine Liv I am glad you didn't have time to respond. That means you're having fun, and that was the purpose of the trip. I want you to relax, and have fun with your family." She smiles at him and says "thank you for being so understanding. I appreciate it." He replies "you're welcome; you owe me." She says "mom and I can't wait to pay up." He smiles as he says, "and I can't wait to collect." As he licks his lips and bites his bottom lip.

He looks so good to her that her mind lapses for a moment; he sees her slipping into thought. "What are you thinking about sexy?" She smiles as she says "I'd rather not say because we can't do anything about it right now. But when I see you I will definitely show you better than I can tell you." He replies "fair enough."

"So I know you had fun shopping; but is that all you did?" She looks at him and wonders if she should mention seeing Mat. She decides to tell him. No we went to lunch too; but the lowlight of the day was seeing Mat at the mall with his pregnant wife."

Fitz's face changes as the words sink in. "Wait you saw Mat with his wife?" She replies "yes and apparently they have been married for quite some time." Fitz says "so he was married while you two were together?" Liv replies "yes it appears that way; I couldn't believe it, and wouldn't have if I didn't see it with my own eyes." He sees the irritation on her face, and the discomfort.

"Liv it's not your fault; you didn't know he was married. He's the one that was wrong. Not you; so don't take this personal okay?" She responds "I'm not; it's just disappointing to know someone would do something like that to someone else. He made me a mistress, and I had no clue that I was playing that role. I would've never been with him if that was the case."

Fitz hears her frustration, and her anger, and he understands how she feels. "Baby I know you didn't know about his marriage, and he is an asshole for dragging you into his bullshit. Did he say anything to you?" She replies "yeah he did" then she explains what happened. Hearing the story pisses Fitz off; he realizes too that if his wife wouldn't have come up to them he would've tried to rekindle their fling.

"Damn I wish I was there with you." She replies "honestly I am glad you weren't there baby; he's not worth our energy or focus. I'm fine I just wanted to tell you it happened. No secrets." He smiles at her and says "I know it was hard for you to experience that baby; that's why I am so upset. You don't deserve that; but I am glad you're taking it well, and you're okay." She smiles hearing his words as she says "yes my sisters took care of me; I am good. Thank you." He replies "you're forever welcome my love; anything for you." She loves his attentiveness, and his desire to always make sure she's okay. The way he loves her is just another reason she loves him so much.

As their conversation progresses they discuss his day; he tells her about the commercials he shot, and the other photo shoot. He lets her know the staff was the epitome of professionalism. Unlike their experience with the first photo shoot; this makes her feel better. They also talk about the poll results for the last few campaign events. Everything is going as to be expected; they are getting record support from different groups; which is helping them tremendously in their trouble spot areas.

As their call comes to an end she is happy that campaign wise all is well, and he is also doing well. He lets her know that he isn't sleeping that well without her. She advises she's also struggling, and they revel in the fact that they just have 24 hours left to be apart. They discuss the plan for tomorrow; they are all going to see Zoe's projects at the galleries once her parents and grandparents fly in. She tells him her dress will be delivered tomorrow to their house in Santa Barbara, and she is meeting the seamstress there early afternoon Friday.

He then says "don't be mad, but I have a suggestion." She says "okay what?" He replies "I forgot to mention this; but Jamie is a seamstress. You could have her alter your dress." Liv says "Fitz oh my goodness I had no idea she was a seamstress. Why are you just now telling me?" He replies with a smile "I am so sorry baby I promise I didn't think about it until now. But I am sure if you call her she can do it. Plus you two can spend some time together."


	202. Chapter 202

She shakes her head and says "Fitz I don't know what I am going to do with you." He replies "I can think of some things." She laughs as she says "you are being naughty, and I like it." He smiles at her; then says "I know you do. I will text you her number so you two can meet. She has a shop near the house." She smiles and says "okay that will be great." Their conversation continues a little longer, and then ends with the normal I love you's. They both fall asleep counting down the hours until they are reunited.

It's Thursday morning, the sun is shining, and Liv is up and returning to the house from a morning jog. She woke up with a renewed sense of energy; so she decided to work out. As she enters the house through the back; she walks in on Jayson and the boys sitting down to breakfast. She speaks "good morning gentlemen." They all reply "good morning" as she kisses her nephews and gives them hugs.

"What's all this she asks?" The boys reply with excitement "it's breakfast with dad day!" Liv laughs as Jayson says "We do it every Thursday, and I take them to school instead of them taking the bus." Liv smiles as she says "that's so sweet Jayson; he smiles as he says "I try, they grow up so fast you don't want to miss a thing." Liv agrees and sees his commitment to being a good father; Ellie is very lucky she thinks to herself.

"You can have some food if you want Liv; it's more than enough." Liv peruses the selection, and agrees to have some grits, eggs, and bacon. She accepts the offer by saying "thanks and fixes her plate" after washing her hands. As she sits at the table she asks "where is Ellie I didn't see her car in the garage." Jayson says "oh this is the day her and baby girl go to their early mommy and me class. Then she takes her to the nanny for the day. I try to give her a break as much as I can with the kids."

Liv replies "that's good; she needs a break. I can't believe how much she does." Jayson smiles as he says "yeah she's my superwoman for sure; she keeps this house running, and never complains. She's the best. Whatever I can do to make her life easier I will do." Liv appreciates his love for her sister. "You're a good man Jayson; Ellie is very lucky to have you." He responds "Thanks Liv, but I am the lucky one."

She finishes her breakfast, as Jayson and the boys finish their food, and head off to school and work. As they are walking out the door Ellie is coming in; as the boys get into the car Jayson and Ellie are hugging. He kisses her sweetly, and they all hear the boys groaning "eeeww daddy and mommy." The adults all laugh; after the kiss ends, as Ellie walks away Jayson smacks her on the ass. She just giggles, and keeps walking. Liv shakes her head ,and says to herself; men are so primal. They just can't help themselves.

As Ellie comes in the house her and Liv greet each other "hey sissy" says Ellie and Liv says the same. "Did you work out or something? "asks Ellie. Liv replies "yeah I went for a jog around the neighborhood this morning, and got back in time for breakfast with dad Thursday" she says with a smile. Ellie smiles as she says "yeah he's the best; he's always thinking about the family. I really appreciate him. He encouraged me to get the nanny, and sign up for the mommy and me class, he wanted to make sure I had a day to myself a week."

Liv smiles as she says "that's great Ellie; he's a great guy. I am so happy for you." She responds "yeah he is; even after everything we have been through, he still lights my fire like no other man ever has." Liv can relate; she feels the same about Fitz. Jokingly Liv says "I see he has the same affinity for your ass that Fitz has for mine." Ellie smiles as she says "girl that is purely a man thing; they see a well-shaped one, and can't help but stare, or grab it if they can without getting hit. They both laugh as Liv finishes her food, takes her vitamin, and Ellie makes her plate.

After talking about their day ahead Liv goes to shower and dress and so does Ellie. When they are done they head to the airport to pick up their parents and grandparents. The day goes swimmingly and fast. Spending time with her parents and grandparents is always an adventure. They have lunch together, and they go sightseeing around the city. Then they meet with Zoe to show off her exhibits. The day is absolutely wonderful; the weather is beautiful and the mood is pleasant.

Although the day is fun and exciting it's also long; so when they get back to Ellie's house Liv is pretty beat, and it's noticeable. Ellie says to her "you look tired Liv, why don't you go lie down. I will wake you when dinner is ready." Liv doesn't feel right leaving her to entertain the family; Ellie sees the reluctance in her face. But then sees her give in "are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone to do everything." Ellie says "I'm not alone, Jayson is here, and Zoe will be here soon too. You go rest, you're going to need your energy for tomorrow night." Her and Liv share devious smiles as Liv says "agreed; give me about 2 hours, and I will be good okay?" Ellie replies "okay no worries."

Liv goes to her room and all she remembers is sitting on the bed, and checking her messages; the next thing she knows Ellie is waking her for dinner. She sits up completely unaware that 2 and a half hours have passed. Ellie asks "you okay Liv?" She replies "yeah I'm fine; that was a good nap. Thanks I guess I did need it." Ellie replies "you're welcome. You're carrying an extra person Liv; that's draining in itself. So make sure you take it easy. There's nothing wrong with taking naps daily, especially after a lot of activity within the day."

Liv listens intently knowing her sister is being helpful, and she's right. Rest and relaxation is one of the main topics in all of the pregnancy material she's read. "I know Ellie; I will do better at listening to my body. Thanks again for looking out for me." Ellie responds "of course little sissy by 5, it's my job." Liv laughs as Ellie reminds her of their birth order; clearly that 5 minute gap means something to her. They both share in laughter of the moment.

As they head downstairs Liv asks "did grandpa or daddy notice I was missing?" Ellie says "girl no they have been watching a John Wayne movie in the basement. Wait you haven't told them yet?" She replies "mama and grandma yes; but not them." She replies "are you going to tell them before you two announce it to everyone?"

Liv asks "do you think I should?" Ellie says "yeah I do; just out of respect Liv. I think it's the right thing to do. I don't think he will be mad though. He loves Fitz. I just think he'd rather celebrate the moment alone with you first. Does that make sense?" Liv agrees by saying "yeah it does; I will talk to him after dinner."


	203. Chapter 203

Dinner is great; the whole family is there, and all is well. The conversation is awesome and entertaining, and everyone is thoroughly engaged. The fun times last through dinner and beyond; afterwards Liv sees her dad and grandpa go out onto the deck. She's finishing a text message to Fitz letting him know she's telling her dad, and grandfather about the baby. He's fine with her decision; he understands why she feels the need to tell them early.

She goes out onto the deck after a few minutes; she has to pump herself up to do it. She can't explain it. But she always feels like a little girl when she has to tell her father something. When she walks out onto the deck they are of course talking about baseball. She doesn't want to interrupt; but they see her standing there, and ask her to come have a seat.

When she sits down on the chair in front of both of them; she instantly feels super anxious. Her father reading her like a book says "don't be nervous Liv. I'm not mad." She looks at him and says "huh?" Her father and grandfather look at each other, and then at her as they say "we already know Liv." She isn't sure they are talking about the same thing; so she clarifies "you know what?" Her grandfather says "we know that your pregnant baby girl."

She gives them a look of confusion and then says "how do you know?" Her father says "well your mother or grandmother didn't tell us; despite us knowing they know. Heck they always know what's going on around here before we do." Her father and grandfather laugh shaking their heads.

But he continues "it's because all three times we have eaten dinner, not once have you had any wine. Additionally, you have a glow about you that only comes from pregnancy." Liv is outdone; she didn't think he noticed. He takes her hand and says "Liv are you okay?" She smiles at her dad, and says "yes daddy I am fine; I guess I wasn't expecting your reaction."

He says to her "Liv I would've rather you be married first before having a baby; but I know that Fitz loves you very much, and I am certain you two will be fine." She says "I know we will be fine daddy; I just didn't want to disappoint you and grandpa and the family." Her grand-father chimes in by saying "Livy you girls have never disappointed us. You may have made choices we didn't like or agree with at the time. But in the end you've always made us proud. How can we be disappointed in you becoming the first lady of the United States?" His joke at the end makes them all laugh.

Her father agrees "baby girl you and your sisters are my badge of pride; I am honored to be your dad. You've given me no reason to be disappointed; I am so happy for you. This new little one coming into the world, will just be one more grand baby for me to spoil rotten; if your mother doesn't beat me to it first." Her grandfather chimes in again saying "or your grandmother." They all have to agree; there will be battles over spoiling her baby for sure.

Her father and grandfather see that her anxiety is reducing; they are glad to see her relaxing. "Thank you daddy and grand pa for being so understanding;" she says as she hugs them both. They smile at her and say "you're welcome; it's no problem" in unison. In the moment she feels settled; like everything is working to her advantage. She is beyond happy, and cannot wait to see what other happy surprises lie in wait for her.

After their talk she goes back into the house; she remembers to check in with Jamie about her dress fitting. She looks at her messages, and sees she replied to her. She agreed to take care of the fitting; so she calls the other dress shop canceling the seamstress scheduled to come to the house. Then calls the house and has the dress sent to Jamie's shop. She's feeling good about her impending birthday party, and where she is in her life right now. Despite the mess with Mat; her life is peaches, and cream, and she's loving every bit of it.

As she sends another text to Fitz Zoe comes over to her and says "hey sissy what are you doing over here pouring over your phone?" She replies "nothing just responding to Fitz that's all." Zoe sees the smile on her face and says "I hope I find your happiness Liv." Liv says "you will honey; you deserve this happiness too." Zoe replies "we shall see; I'm not going to rush anything though. I was thinking last night about what you said. I think I am just going to pause for a moment, and take time for me. I told Mark last night to stop calling me, and I haven't answered his calls despite him still calling. It's time for me to move on and just do me."

Liv says "what about you're other suitors?" She says "girl they are just something to do; right now I have to get my head straight. I need some balance in my life, and I can't find it on the path I am on. So I need to change paths or directions." Liv asks "what about Drew?" Zoe sighs as she says "he's the only one I can't stop thinking about. He's something special for sure. We are going to talk soon; so we shall see what comes of it. But again I am not rushing anything."

Her response makes Liv smile and she hugs her unexpectedly. Zoe says "what's the hug for?" She replies "because you're growing up and it's great to see. Just stay strong and know that temptation is the devil." Zoe smiles as she says "I will keep that in mind."

The night draws to a close and everyone calls it a night; it was fun had by all. The fun time was so extreme; they didn't go to bed until close to midnight. Because it was so late, and they both had early starts the next day, her and Fitz didn't skype. Instead they talked on the phone for a few minutes, and called it a night. She is excited the day was a success, and that she would get to see her man tomorrow. She climbs into bed willingly, and grabs her teddy bear; she holds it tight, and drifts off to sleep dreaming of seeing her man tomorrow.

In the morning Liv is up early; she realizes what day it is as she hops out of bed with excitement. She grabs her bag, and gets packed; she showers and dresses. Her phone buzzes as she walks down the stairs. "good morning sexy lady; I miss you like crazy, and I cannot wait to see you tonight. I love you." Her smile is bigger than her face; she replies "good morning handsome; I can't wait to see you either. I'll be home waiting. Love you." After going downstairs; Liv finds herself to be the first one up. So she starts the coffee and starts breakfast.

It's 6:30 am and they have an early spa day appointment. The plan is to go to the spa with the ladies while the men stay at the house with the kids. Liv's leaving for Santa Barbara from the spa; so she can meet with Jamie to get her dress altered. With coffee brewing; she cracks some eggs, and puts the water on for the grits. She also starts the bacon. In a matter of minutes the smell of breakfast fills the kitchen.


	204. Chapter 204

After setting the table; she hears voices coming down the hall and stairs. Everyone converges on the kitchen at once; "good morning's are shared, and before long everyone is eating and talking. Liv reminds her mother, and grandmother they are on a schedule. To Liv's surprise breakfast goes off without a hitch, and the ladies manage to get out the house in time to get to their appointment.

They take a private car to prevent anyone from dealing with the traffic. It's supposed to be a day of beauty and relaxation. When they get into the car her mother asks "why do you have your suitcase Liv?" Liv says "because I am leaving right after the spa mama; I have an appointment with my seamstress in Santa Barbara."

Her mother gives her the sad look; Liv laughs at her and says "really mama sad eyes; come on I told you that already." Her mother laughs and says "I know I just wanted to use your move on you for once." Everyone laughs knowing it's her signature move. As they sit back and enjoy the ride conversing on the way, Liv feels her phone vibrate. She looks at her phone, and sees a text that says "I know I'm sorry doesn't cover it. But I really am sorry. Thanks for your discretion I really appreciate it."

Right away she knows the text is from Mat. Ellie sees Liv's face; she's not smiling anymore she's obviously annoyed. Liv responds to the text "your right I'm sorry doesn't cover it. I didn't do it for you. I did it for me, and your wife's sake; somebody has to look out for us, because clearly you don't give a damn. If you want to thank me lose my number, and don't ever contact me again!" After sending the text Liv rolls her eyes, and puts her phone in her purse. Ellie wants to ask her what's wrong; but knows she needs to wait.

When they arrive at the spa they are ten minutes early for their appointment; Liv goes to the restroom followed by Ellie and Zoe. While in the bathroom Liv tells them about the text. Neither is surprised he reached out; they all feel the same way. He's trifling period. Regardless of the text Liv appears to be fine.

"You seem better than when you got the text" says Ellie. Liv replies "yeah it kind of caught me off guard. I figured he would text me, but I guess I didn't think it would be this soon. But I'm glad he did. I said what I needed to and I'm done." They all agree there is no need to talk any further. After using the facilities they all return to the lobby where they are escorted to the servicing area.

The session flies by and a good time is had by all; Liv, Ellie, and Zoe almost pass out when their grandmother asks about waxing. Ellie says "grandma what are you waxing?" Liv cringes at what the answer might be. Her grandmother says "you gotta keep your grass cut child; you never know when you're gonna have company." The laughter among the women as well as the staff in earshot of her comment is hearty.

During their manicure and pedicure session Liv mentions the impromptu cook out her and Fitz are throwing on Sunday. She lets them know it's family only, but it will be both them and Fitz's family. Everyone is happy about it, and agrees to come. After finishing their nails; they drop Liv off at the air strip, and she heads home to Santa Barbara. One hour later she lands, and she calls Jamie for directions to her shop.

She arrives at her shop; it's very nice. Liv is very impressed. Looking through the window the décor, and the finished pieces in the store are gorgeous. When she walks in Jamie meets her at the door "hey Liv" she says as she hugs her. Liv hugs her back "hey Jamie; how are you?" She replies "I am just fine; glad to see you. Your dress just got here not long ago, and it is beautiful Liv. I am certain you will be the bell of the night."

Liv smiles, she hopes she will be. "Thank you for the compliment; also thanks for doing this last minute. Fitz didn't tell me you were a seamstress." Jamie shakes her head and says "I'm not surprised girl; he's a typical man. But I am glad he remembered to tell you. Let's get you taken care of." She says as she leads her into the dressing room to put on the dress. When she comes out she says "oh my that is nice on you" she says as she zips her up, and Liv stands on the platform.

The dress really is gorgeous thinks Liv, and she is very pleased to see her belly is perfectly hidden. Jamie comments "you can't tell you're pregnant at all. How far along are you?" She replies "8 and a half weeks." Jamie says "you are barely showing; no one will notice. How are you feeling?" She asks as she pins the dress in certain places. Liv replies "I'm doing well; my energy level is a little off; I'm hormonal, and my sex drive is insane." Liv can't believe that fell out of her mouth. She didn't intend to say anything about her sex life; especially not to Jamie.

However, Jamie just laughs at her and says "yeah I know; I've been there, and news flash it just gets worse as the pregnancy progresses." Liv says "oh my God; are you serious?" Jamie laughs and says "as serious as a heart attack; I was 9 months pregnant, and hotter than a cat on a hot tin roof. Poor John was being over worked in every way possible. It was terrible for him."

Liv shakes her head and says "but you got through it. That's good." Jamie says "yeah we did; but it was rough. Bottom line just know you're not alone, and if you need a pep talk or to vent; don't hesitate to call me okay?" Liv smiles at her and says "okay." As the time goes by they get the dress fitted and altered; Liv loves the finished result and is able to take the dress home with her. They sit and chit chat for a while about the family. She also gets her reaction to the Mellie fiasco.

She tells Liv how shocked they all were at first; but are glad it all got resolved so quickly. Jamie tells her how proud she is that Fitz handled it openly, and didn't try to hide it. She feels that action will win the election for him. Liv agrees. They also discuss the cook out they are having. Jamie is ecstatic about the event; it will be her first time at the house. Plus she gets to meet Liv's family.

After looking at her watch Liv realizes it's almost 4:00 pm; Jamie says "oh goodness it's that late already? It feels like you just got here." Liv replies "I know; time always flies when you're having fun. I better go; I have to get ready for Fitz." Jamie replies "ah yes you two have been apart for a few days; I am sure tonight will be one to remember." Liv says "it definitely will; I miss him so much." Jamie says "well if you weren't pregnant already; you would be tonight I am sure." They both laugh in agreement.


	205. Chapter 205

The moment makes Liv think about how helpful, and kind Jamie has been to her. So she says "Jamie I want to thank you for being so good to me, and being so encouraging to Fitz, when he called you about my pregnancy. Thank you so much for being there for him when I couldn't be." Jamie smiles at her and says "it's absolutely fine Liv; I love you both, it was no trouble. I am glad I was able to do it." They share a hug, as they say their goodbyes.

When Liv gets to the house she carries the dress inside herself; one of the staff takes it upstairs for her along with her bags. It feels different being in the house alone; everything seems different. She then thinks of how things have changed since she's been here last. This time she is pregnant, and they are even more in love then before. This time she can start looking at this house as their home. Not just his; she feels so much closer to him in this moment despite him not being physically there.

She walks around the house as if it's her first time; she's getting reacquainted with the place. It's more beautiful now than it was the first time she saw it. Ironically she feels tired; but she also needs to eat. She asks the chef to make her a salad. She sits down to eat, and then goes to lie down. As she crawls into bed she calls Fitz. He answers in three rings "hello beautiful." She replies with a smile "hello handsome." He asks "what are you doing?" She says I am lying down waiting for you." He responds "well I am doing all I can to get there; I should be there by 9:30." She looks at the clock and sees it's almost 5:30 now.

"Where are you now?" She asks. "We are in route to the airport. After I drop everyone off in LA I will be home." "Okay did you want me to have the chef make you something?' He responds in a whispering voice "the chef can't make what I'm hungry for." Liv takes a breath and says "damn I want you so bad baby." He hears the sultriness in her voice.

He knows she's getting aroused. As he thinks to play with her a bit the car door opens; everyone begins to get in. His plan is thwarted; so he says "ditto." She smiles knowing that he can't respond the way he wants to. "Okay I guess I will see you when you get here; tell everyone I said hello." He replies "okay I love you." She responds I love you too" and they hang up.

As she lays back on the bed she takes a deep breath, she has every intention of getting up to shower, and prepare for him. But her body has other plans; lacking the energy to do much, she decides to take a nap. But she wants to do something special for their night. She calls down to the kitchen, and asks them to prepare a treat for them to snack on besides each other. After making the arrangements; she sets her alarm, and takes a much needed nap.

She wakes up to the sound of her alarm and a darkened room. Looking over at the clock she sees it's 8:45 pm; instant sinful thoughts and anticipation cause her to smile. As she gets up there is a knock at the door; when she opens it she sees it's the tray she ordered. "Right on time" she says to the staff member. "Thank you so much put it on the side table please." The young man puts the tray on the table and leaves. Liv marvels at the tray, and gets an idea of how she wants to incorporate it into their evening. He's going to need his nourishment she thinks to herself.

Knowing that he will be home soon; she prepares for him. She showers using his favorite body wash of hers; she flat irons her hair, and slips on the lingerie she bought a few months ago. She slips it on, and is grateful she can fit it. Her belly is poking out, but at least it's for a good reason she thinks to herself. She's wearing a red cup less bra with red pasties, matching crotch less panties, with garters, and stockings, and red stilettos.

She looks at herself in the full length mirror, and rubs her belly smiling. As she walks over to the bed she presses play on her I-pod docking station. Nothing like a little music to help set the mood; she knows that's the foundation for a good love making session for sure. Although Luther is her favorite, tonight warrants a different flavor. She decides to play the playlist that she listened to on the campaign bus. The same songs that led to their first kiss in the elevator. My how things have changed since that night. She couldn't be happier in this moment; giving in to him that night is the best decision she's ever made. As anytime, anyplace begins to play she sits on the bed, lies down, and puts her idea into effect.

Deciding to make her belly the focus she decorates it in chocolate and fruit. She decides to remove the pasties, and replaces them with melted chocolate swirls and chocolate dipped pineapple chunks. The finishing touch is a strawberry in her navel with whipped cream on the tip. Surveying her work; from her angle, she thinks she looks pretty good. As she settles in lying flat on her back, the phone rings; luckily it's within reach. She sees his sexy face and answers.

She answers saying "I hope your calling to tell me your close, because I have started without you." In his sexiest voice she hears him say "yes baby I'm coming." Feeling playful she says; "I hope not yet. But you definitely will be shortly." He laughs at her pun and says "yeah and so will you; over and over and over again." He hears her moan after hearing his promise of pleasing her infinitely.

Although he is somewhat alone on the plane after dropping off the campaign crew; secret service is still with him. He wants to say something more; but exercises discretion and just says "I'll be there in 20 minutes baby. " She moans more and says "okay please hurry baby." He responds "I will; I hope you're ready for me." She smiles as she says "I am more than ready; I hope you're hungry."

He smiles as he says "I am very hungry and you're on the menu." Looking down at her creation she says "great minds think alike." He responds "I love you baby; I will see you soon." She replies "I love you too." They hang up and she waits for his arrival. After what seems like forever, but truly is only approximately 20 minutes later the bedroom door opens.

As the song 12 play by R. Kelly plays he feasts his eyes upon the sexiest sight he's ever seen. She smiles at him, and he smiles back, as he closes the door behind him. "welcome home" she says. He says nothing; he's entranced and undressing.


	206. Chapter 206

He's removing his clothes as he walks toward the bed; he's naked within seconds. She tries to remain still, but can't help herself. As he climbs on top of her; she sits up partially to greet him out of impatience to feel his kiss. When their lips meet; she feels like she is going to explode, and so does he. Their skin is hot to the touch; and getting hotter as they caress, and kiss longingly, and passionately.

The kissing propels them forward; he kisses down her neck, and rises up on his knees between her legs. He surveys her art work, and smiles at her. As he eats the chocolate dipped pineapple off of her breasts, and licks off the chocolate she feels her arousal wall cracking. The more he sucks her nipple clean, the more she moans, and the hotter she gets. Within seconds of him finishing the right breast, and working on the left her climax arrives.

Her release is vicious; she moans incessantly afterwards. She feels his erection between her thighs, and he's already pulsating. The urge to pull him into her is almost unbearable; but she knows she has to be patient. He feels her anxiousness and says "relax baby let me take care of you."

She looks down at him, and strokes his face, as he licks the chocolate off of her stomach, and he shares the strawberry with her. After the kiss he notices her belly poking out, and smiles to himself as he works his way down to the promised land.

As he kisses her essence soaked thighs; his arousal is dancing close to the edge. He wants to be inside her, and is fighting the desire mightily. The taste of her makes him want to feel her more. As he makes his way up to her love den her moans fuel him. Her horniness is at an all-time high; she's already beginning to thrust her hips. He licks her folds as her juices escape; she moans his name as he dives in full throttle. He licks and sucks her clit like it's covered in chocolate.

His suction is amazing, and his technique is flawless; he's pushing her beyond the point of pleasure, showing tremendous dedication. She moans and screams as he plays her like a violin. He's strumming her strings like no other, and she is loving every minute of it. She's pulling his hair, screaming, and cursing, encouraging him verbally, and boasting about his abilities to please her. Her sexy talk is at its dirtiest, and he's oh so turned on by it. As she rounds the corner to climax, she wants to release; she needs to release, and this time he lets her let go. He pushes her over the edge, as her thrusts match with his head movements.

She releases heartily; she hears him moaning, as he receives all of her flow. He tastes her excitedly and freely. She moans also as she floats through her orgasm, her body is shaking, as he finishes cleaning her up. This feeling rolling through her body is what she's missed so much, and is dying to feel more.

As she feels him pull away; she feels him unsnap her garters as he removes her stockings and shoes. He then slides up her body; they share a kiss, and she feels him pressing against her. He's ready, and so is she; she feels him settle himself between her legs. He kisses her deeply, and slides inside her. The entry causes them both to break the kiss; as they moan in unison. Their eyes meet; they stare eternally. He says "oh God I missed you so much baby." She responds "MMMM me too baby."

The stroke pace is perfect, and the feeling is unreal; they are both already on the edge. No doubt a symptom of lack of sex; he feels himself about to blow. He's trying not to, but he can't help it. She's there too, and squeezes him internally pushing him to the edge faster. He moans "no baby not yet baby." She replies "please baby I need it. Oh God!" He speeds up the pace and gives into her; their thrusts sync, and they both explode together. Their screams are muffled by the music; otherwise there may have been black suits storming through the door.

They share kisses as they smile at each other post release; "I love you so much Livy." She responds "I love you too baby." Still feeling him at attention she feels him begin to thrust again. She caresses his back and falls into him, as his hips deliver great pleasure to her. She moans his name in his ear, as she licks, and sucks his earlobe. He returns the favor pushing her buttons as he kisses, and licks her neck. Their triggers are being pulled by one another, which is making this round of love making that much more enjoyable. Ironically "I Gotta Be" by jagged edge plays during this session.

The song expresses her feelings for him in abundance **"I gotta be the one you know; cause I will always love you so. I gotta be the one you need. I'm just telling you that I gotta be. You make me whole, you make me right. Don't ever want to think about you leaving my life."**

The song and it's lyrics soothe her as she feels every moment of his touch and kiss. She hears his moans, and feels his pace picking up; his pulsation is starting. She's getting excited, which elicits more wetness for them to enjoy. He feels the warmth of the release, and looks at her, as he moans "damn baby" she smiles, and moans in return "MMM it's what you do to me."

They share a kiss as he strokes her faster; he lifts her leg, and begins to pound her. She grips his back as she moans loudly; his aggression is idling high, and now so is hers. She's feeding off of him, and it's amazing; he drills into her harder, and faster, and she matches his thrust. He feels himself sliding to the edge, and he's taking her with him. The feeling of impending release surrounds them, and they both try to fight it; but they fail as they find themselves falling into the realm of orgasm within seconds.

Still panting, sweating, and moaning as their bodies recover; he lies next to her face to face. He stares at her saying nothing, as she stares back at him; to some the quiet would be eerie. But to them they are just taking in the moment as they listen to "All My Life" by Jodeci. The chorus of the song captures the moment perfectly.

He strokes her cheek with his hand as the song plays **"all my life I've prayed for someone like you, and I thank God that I, that I finally found you."**

They share smiles as they both listen to the lyrics; he pulls her into his arms seeing the tears well up in her eyes. No words are needed; they feel each other, and that's all that matters. The connection between them is more important than anything, and in this moment they are speaking with their hearts and souls.


	207. Chapter 207

When her tears end she looks up at him as he rubs her belly; "you're getting bigger baby." She smiles as she says "yeah I am" as their hands intertwine over her stomach. He kisses her forehead, and asks about her day. She gives him the low down on their activities. He enjoys her stories about her family. She tells him about inviting them to the house on Sunday. She also tells him about the text from Mat. She sees his expression change a bit to annoyance. She says "do you want me to change my number?" He says "no I just want him to stop contacting you."

She feels his tension and says "I'm sorry I bought this into our relationship." He responds "it's not your fault Liv; I'm not mad at you. I'm just annoyed with him. Hopefully this will be the last time he bothers you." She says "I agree; I made it clear that he needs to leave me alone." He touches her face and says "I believe you Livy." She smiles at him, and they share a kiss. She goes on to tell him she invited Jamie to the cook out too; she tells him how she enjoyed spending time with her, and she does great work. Her dress is absolutely perfect.

"I'm glad you two had fun; I can't wait to see you in your dress." She smiles at him, and they share another kiss that heats up quickly. He feels her hand slide down his body; she massages him, and finds that he's ready to go already. The feeling makes her smile as she says "damn I love you." He grins as he says "really show me how much." She grins back at him, gives him a quick kiss, and then slides down his body. She grabs a strawberry, dips it in chocolate, and drizzles it onto his love stick. After licking, and sucking the chocolate off of the strawberry seductively she eats it.

Watching his joystick covered in chocolate excites her in a way he's never seen. The fire in her eyes is exciting for him; she licks his shaft, and balls cleaning him up, and making him moan in the process. The power of her suction is enough to lift him off the bed. He's moaning repeatedly, and loudly, as she uses her skills to please him without question.

She hears him encouraging her to deliver, and telling her how good she's making him feel. She loves his reaction; she knows she has him. He's pulsating and gripping her shoulders. The payoff is on the cusp, and she pursues it willingly and gleefully.

As he rounds the corner he pleads for her not to stop, and she has no intention of doing so until he's done. He watches her put in work, and it pushes him even faster to the end of the road. Her full lips running over his staff, and her tongue lassoing him in, and out of her mouth; he feels the release looming, and so does she. As she works her trick of simultaneous stimulation he pops like a balloon. His release is ample and powerful, much to her delight. She cleans up all evidence of his explosion, and climbs up his body.

Despite taking great care of him, and leaving him with the drunken eye look; she sees that he's still semi erect. She takes it as a challenge. They share a kiss as she grinds on him, and he grips her ass. As she sits atop him; he runs his hands up and down her body. He's massaging her breasts, and caressing her belly, and thighs; his touch heats her up, as she grinds on him. She feels him at full capacity, and smiles. She repositions herself as they kiss, and slides down onto him.

His eyes are now open; he watches her take him into her deep. Loving watching her receive him; the look on her face always makes him so horny for her. She begins whipping her hips immediately; she hears him moaning already. Her wetness is overwhelming, and he's enjoying it immensely as she rides him with purpose. She's completely in rapture of intense pleasure. Her eyes are closed, and her head is cocked back as she slides up, and down his pleasure pole. She feels herself about to climax, and he feels her about to release too. He's not far behind her.

She's closing in on the payoff, and he wants it as bad as she does; her clit is twinging, and her nipples are throbbing. She sits straight up, and he pushes her back further. He's forcing her clit to rub against his shaft; her eyes are wide open as she moans "Oh Shit Oh Baby Oh My God!" He loves her expression of being overwhelmed; so he thrusts faster and harder. It forces her to let him lead although she's on top. He overtakes her, and she relents. His thrusts are just too strong, and feel too good to argue. He hears her say "oh Fitz take it baby MMMHMM; Oh God Yes" as her back arches, and she releases heartily. He feels her warmth, and can't hold on much longer.

He thrusts repeatedly and then feels his pulsations take over, as she continues to ride him to completion. He yells mightily as he releases "OOOOOH Livy FUCk! His release is very powerful, she smiles and moans as she feels him unload into her, then she falls down onto his chest. They share another kiss as he holds her tight, as he rubs her back. They share I love you's as she dismounts, and they fall asleep in their normal position. She presses her back to his chest; his arms and legs are wrapped around her, as he kisses her neck, and she smiles falling into dreamland.

When the morning comes Fitz is up, and dressed in pajama bottoms, and a T shirt. He's downstairs prepping Liv's breakfast in bed tray. As he puts the rose on the tray, his housekeeper reminds him, the package he was expecting is in the top desk drawer. He smiles and says "thank you. I will get it later." He grabs the tray, and takes it upstairs. When he opens the door he sees her turning over. Her hair is messy from their night of love making, and she's still naked, just as he prefers her to be.

She looks up at him rubbing her eyes as she says "good morning." He smiles walking toward her with the tray. She sits up smiling as he says "good morning; happy birthday baby!" She grins as she says "thank you baby," as she receives the tray. She sits back and looks at the feast, he has had prepared for her. He has all of her favorites; waffles, bacon, eggs, and grits, with apple juice to drink. He sees her gleeful eyes; he leans in to kiss her, and she kisses him back with a moan at the end.

She's giving him the eye; he smiles as he says "no Liv; eat first. Plus we have to get going. You and the ladies have your hair appointment this morning." She whines "so no morning nooky?" He replies "did you forget about the three session 4am wake-up call I gave you already?" She smiles as she says "no I'm just greedy; I can't get enough of you. Besides it's my birthday. Doesn't the birthday girl get whatever she wants?" He smiles as he says "hurry and eat, and we will see what we can do." She smiles happily, and begins operation scarf down.

He laughs at her as she eats hurriedly; he asks "do you mind if I have some?" She replies "some of what?" He laughs at her as he says "for now some waffles and bacon; but I'll take the other offer too." She smiles at him and kisses him quickly, and they share the food. They talk about their plan for the day, while they eat.


	208. Chapter 208

When they finish eating he takes away the tray, and notices she has syrup on her chest. She follows his eyes to her chest, and smiles as she slides down onto the bed. She says "you want to help me clean up my mess?" He grins at her as he leans in to lick off the syrup. He kisses her deeply; the kiss breaks so she can help him undress. Then they kiss facing one another lying side by side; as he slips between her legs, he slides inside her. Her eyes widen; this is a position they've never tried before, but she likes it.

She moans from the onset "oh God, Oh Yeah MMM" her moans push him to please her. They kiss deeply as they stroke. The pace is hard, fast, and rhythmic. "Oh Livy Oh Baby!" She's enjoying his moans as much as he's enjoying hers. He feels her speeding up so he matches her pace. She's chasing after his orgasm, and he's pursuing hers too. "MMMM Fuck It's So Good!" she says as he responds "Oh Yeah Baby MMMM." They are in complete sync with one another; they are both moaning uncontrollably. The end is near, and they are ready to meet it. They speed to the end of the road until they fall off the edge together completely satisfied.

As they catch their breaths; they revel in the moment. He strokes her face and they share smiles at each other. He kisses her, and then says "was that to your liking?" She replies "it always is; thank you." He replies "yes it is baby. I love you." She kisses him quickly and says "I love you too. Let's go baby we have a great day ahead of us." He replies "yes we do" as he kisses her, and they roll out of bed to shower and dress.

They manage to get ready, and make it to the airstrip within an hour. They take off and land in LA an hour later, and Fitz drops Liv off at the salon to meet her family. He then goes to Ellie's house to hang out with the men while the ladies get their hair done.

When the ladies gather at the salon it's fun had by all; they discuss everything. Her mother asks about the Mellie situation, and the fall out; Liv explains there has been some dip in the poll numbers. But it's nothing they are worried about. All the women agree that Fitz handled the situation the best way possible. Ellie says "I was surprised they actually gave her jail time." Liv replies "yeah the jail time was unexpected to be honest; but it's not like she didn't deserve it. She's lucky she only got 5 years." Everyone agrees with her statement. Just as Liv is dying to change the subject to something more positive, she sees Ellie's left hand as they both get under the dryer. "Uhm you got a new ring?" Ellie smiles as she says "yeah he gave it to me this morning with breakfast in bed." Liv smiles and says "seems like him and Fitz had the same plan; I didn't get a ring, but I got breakfast and then some." They both laugh as Ellie says "your ring is coming I am sure; Fitz isn't letting you go."

She replies "I know it is, and I can't wait; your ring is beautiful though Ellie. It's an exquisite cut, he did a great job." She beams as she looks at it as she says "girl I love it so much; we were almost late because I was too busy thanking him" she whispers. Liv says "when it's good it's good girl; we were almost late just because I didn't want to stop."

Her and Liv giggle; her mother comes to sit by Liv getting under the dryer too. She asks "what's so funny over here?" Liv says "nothing mama; we are just talking about Ellie's ring." Her mother says "child yeah that ring almost made us miss our appointment. But seeing it I can't say I blame her." Liv and Ellie both shake their heads, and say in unison "really mama?"

Her mother and grandmother laugh at their reaction. They are both dying of embarrassment at their mother's response; no one wants to hear this from their mother. As Zoe comes over to get under the dryer, she sees Liv and Ellie obviously mortified. She looks at them and says "I don't even want to know do I?" Liv says "your right you don't" as her and Ellie shake their heads giggling. As all the ladies settle under the dryer they read magazines and play with their phones.

Liv reads emails and texts back and forth with Abby. She and the gang made it in yesterday, and she's stoked to see her tonight. She also gets a confirmation from Lauren; they were able to make it too. Liv is getting more excited about tonight; the only thing that would make it more special she thinks is if he proposes. Her thought of him settles in her head, and she relaxes as her hair dries.

While the ladies get beautified the men hang out at Ellie and Jayson's house. Fitz spends the first few minutes of his visit talking with Andrew on the phone. He received a text from him saying he may not be around this weekend. When he calls him; he tells him he's having woman troubles. He explains that a new relationship he's in isn't working out. So he wants to keep to himself for a bit until he's in the mood to be social.

However, Fitz encourages him to come anyway; he figures the distraction will be good for him. After a little convincing he decides to come, and he may bring a date. Fitz is happy he's going to be there, and feels good about hanging up now.

When he hangs up with Andrew; Fitz and Jayson go out to play touch football in the back with the boys; Liv's father, and grandfather sit, and watch television, while Jaylen naps. Fitz enjoys hanging out with Jayson; they both seem to be a lot alike. Both were divorced when they met Ellie and Liv, both are more than a decade older then the ladies, and they both fell hard rather quickly when they met them. During their conversation Jayson shares how he and Ellie met, and he shares with Fitz the uphill battle he had to fight to be with her. Fitz respects his due diligence, he knows if the roles were reversed he would've fought for Liv too.

After taking a break from the running, and playing Jayson grabs them some bottled waters. As they sit on the deck out back, and the kids continue to play he asks. "So what did you get Ellie for her birthday?" Jayson says "I upgraded her ring; she was so surprised. I saw her eyeing it a few months back. So I had to get it for her. She deserves that and more." Fitz shakes his head nodding in agreement; "yeah I know what you mean; I got Liv an engagement ring." Jayson shakes his hand and says "congrats on the engagement. She is going to be so happy."

Fitz smiles and says "thanks man; I'm hoping she'll be happy." Jayson looks at him and says "come on now, you know she's going to say yes. No need to worry or be concerned." He responds "I'm not worried about that; I'm just ready to do it. I'm ready to be a dad, and her husband. I'm ready for it all. I've waited all my life to do this, and I've finally found the right woman."


	209. Chapter 209

Jayson understands his feelings; but feels he is in need of some advice. "First of all congrats on becoming a dad; it's amazing and you're going to love it. Second, I hear you; that's' how I felt with Ellie. But my advice is to calm down and enjoy it as it happens. If you rush it, you will not fully experience it, and you'll miss the important parts." Fitz hears him, and he makes sense; he can't blink, and be married to Liv for 20 years with grown kids. Even if he wants it; it has to happen at its own pace.

"I understand your point; it's just hard not to want it all right now you know. I'm so ready." Jayson smiles and says "yeah I know how you feel. Oh I wanted to say congrats on winning over Papa Pope, and grand Papa Pope too by the way." Fitz laughs at his nick names for her grand-father and father. "It wasn't easy; I thought he was going to deck me when he saw me today. I didn't know how he'd feel about Liv being pregnant."

Jayson says "he's not going to hit the future President of The United States. Besides he knows you love her, and you're going to do right by her." Fitz smiles and says "I'm glad he likes me, and can see my intentions with Liv. She's my everything; there's no way I'd do anything to hurt her or screw this up." Jayson says "on that we can both agree; we are two lucky men to have these two beautiful, Intelligent, sexy, women in love with us."

Fitz says "agreed." As their father in law comes out onto the deck he says; "do I want to know what you two are talking about being that you're both with two of my babies?" Fitz says "we were just talking about how lucky we were to have them in our lives."

Her father smiles and says "yes you are; I'm glad you two see that, it makes a father proud to see his daughters treated like the princess' that they are. I thank you for that I appreciate it from both of you." Both Fitz and Jayson look at each other and then at Mr. Pope. They don't know what to say so they just say "you're welcome" in unison.

Her father smiles as he says "look I know that I can be a bit overbearing sometimes; but I love my girls, and I want the best for them. So I know I don't say it often to you Jayson, but thank you for making my little girl happy." Jayson feels honored that Mr. Pope is humbling himself in this moment and accepts his offer of gratitude with a smile, and a handshake. Their moment is interrupted by the sound of the boys saying mommy is home.

As the ladies walk in Fitz, Jayson, and Mr. Pope head inside to greet them. Liv and Fitz stay for a little while visiting before they leave. They know they have to fly back and forth, and with traffic they want to be on time. So they say their good byes, and manage to be home in 2 hours including the flight and drive. As they walk into the house Fitz is still staring at Liv.

"What are you staring at?" He says "how beautiful you look. I love the tiara." She replies "yes I think it will set off the dress with the big curly up do and the crown around it." He says "I agree; you're going to look like Cinderella," She replies "yes and you are my prince charming." He pulls her close as he says "for forever and always baby" as they share a kiss.

Their moment is disturbed by the sound of an early dinner being ready. They sit down to eat, and swap stories about their day. Liv is happy he and Jayson are bonding, and was ecstatic about her father being so sweet. She's so happy her life seems to be coming together. He also tells her about Andrew's drama. Liv is surprised he's seeing anyone. But agrees with Fitz he should come to the party. The distraction for the weekend will be good for him.

They finish eating and realize the time has flown by; they need to start getting ready. As they get up from the table, the doorbell rings. Fitz replies "it's my barber." She looks at him and says "your hair doesn't need cutting; but okay Mr. Perfection." Her replies "if I'm standing next to you I have to look perfect." She smiles and gives him a quick kiss as she says "remember flattery will get you everywhere." He smiles at her after the kiss, and she goes upstairs to get ready.

Fitz let's his barber in and within the hour he has a fresh haircut and shave; after admiring the finished result he lets the barber out. Then he goes into his study to check on his gift for Liv. He opens it, and out slides the black and gold velvet box. He takes a breath and opens it; the sight is breathtaking. He smiles at it; it's absolutely beautiful. He wonders if she will like it; it's bigger than he anticipated, and thinks maybe it's too much. But the detail in it is remarkable. Charles, his jeweler does extraordinary work; it's a 15 carat princess cut diamond, in a platinum setting, with ruby and sapphire baguettes. He incorporated their birthstones into the engagement ring. It was a novel idea, and it turned out fantastic. He marvels at the ring for a little longer; then he puts it in his pocket.

He heads upstairs to dress. When he gets to the room Liv freshly showered, and is partially dressed as she finishes her make-up. When he sees her in full make up with her hair, the image is taking shape. He grins at her as he says "wow baby you look great." She giggles as she says "thank you honey; I like your hair." He gives her a quick kiss, and jumps into the shower.

When he exits the shower he walks into the bedroom, and he doesn't see her. He knows she's probably in the hallway looking at herself in the grand mirror. He dries off, puts on his cologne, and dresses. When he is done he looks at himself in the mirror, and agrees with his image. He grabs the ring out of his other pants pocket, and slips it into his tux pocket. As he walks out of the room to find Liv, he sees her shoes are by the door. He picks them up, and walks into the hall. She's standing in front of the mirror, and when she turns to face him he is floored.

She looks unbelievable; the ice blue color is incredible against her skin. She looks like an expensive gift eloquently, and sophisticately wrapped. She sees him standing behind her in the mirror; she turns to greet him, and asks "what do you think?" The smile on his face tells her everything she wants to know; but she has to hear it from him. He walks toward her, and says "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, and it is an honor for me to call you my lady and soon my wife."

She grins like a Cheshire cat, and they share a sweet kiss. He asks "May I help you with your slippers?" She smiles as he bends down on one knee, and helps her put on her glass slippers. As he stands up he says "they fit; you must be the one." She smiles as she says "I definitely am; as you are the one for me too." He pecks her lips, and says "shall we birthday girl." She replies "we shall my prince."


	210. Chapter 210

They arrive at the venue at 7:45; they enter through the back, because her and Ellie want to enter together. When they walk in the door, her and Ellie see each other right away. They scream, and hug complimenting each other on their attire. Zoe snaps their photos apart, together, and as couples. Despite the event being videotaped, and their being a photographer at the party Liv still wanted Zoe to take their photos.

Fitz is elated to see the happiness in Liv's and Ellie's eyes. He and Jayson stand, and talk for a moment. Jayson thanks him for including Ellie in the festivities, and compliments him on the venue selection. Fitz lets him know that including Ellie was a no brainer, and he is happy to do it. After all of the ladies see each other dressed up, and complement each other repeatedly. The night is set to begin; the party planner Melissa introduces herself. Liv and Ellie both thank her for her help.

Liv is absolutely in awe at how beautiful the decorations are, and how she captured exactly what her and Ellie wanted their birthday party to be like. Once they thank her she leads them out onto the floor after their introduction; they get tremendous applause. Both Ellie and Liv thank everyone for coming, and the night of fun, food, dancing , and socializing begins.

Liv and Ellie both socialize immediately talking to all of their guests; while Ellie and Liv are the delightful hosts Fitz, Jayson, and Andrew hang out. They hit the bar as well as mingle with family; Liv spends time with her OPA group, and is beyond happy they made it. She also makes sure to introduce her family members to Fitz's family too. She's happy that her parents, and Fitz's aunt and uncle get alone well.

As she runs around like a chicken with her head cut off, she looks around for Fitz. She suddenly realizes that she hasn't been with him since they walked through the door. In all of the fun she has lost him, and track of time. He sees her looking for him feverishly. As she gets ready to turn around he whispers in her ear from behind "looking for someone." She turns around and hugs him. "Yes I am; I am so sorry baby; there's so many people here. I wanted to talk to everyone. But I didn't mean to leave you out." He smiles at her and says "it's fine baby I understand. It's your party I am enjoying myself. I'm hanging out with Jayson and Andrew, as well as my family. Don't worry about me. Have fun it's your night." She can't believe how understanding he's being. She pulls him close as she says "you are going to be so heavily rewarded tonight." He grins at her as he says "I can't wait to collect." They share a kiss, and then she goes to mingle with Lauren, Zoe, and Ellie. He watches her walk away giddy, and he loves it.

Everything is perfect, the music, the setting, the décor; everything is right. He's glad he chose this moment; it's going to be a night to remember for certain. He ventures over to his uncle and cousins; he sees that Liv's father and grandfather are talking with them. He joins in on the conversation. They discus military topics and politics, as well as sports; it's great to see both families intermingling so well. After a few minutes the socializing is interrupted by the party planner, who advises dinner is ready to be served.

Everyone goes to their tables and are served by the wait staff; the food is delicious. Liv, Fitz, Jayson, and Ellie sit at the main table. The setting is similar to what one would see at a reception. Liv's family, and friends all revel in how happy she looks, and how happy they all appear to be. During dinner the couples have time to reconnect, and no doubt get the sexual tension flowing. Liv touches Fitz's thigh under the table.

He whispers in her ear; if you don't stop I'm going to pull you in a closet. She smiles sinfully at him as she says "why am I contemplating continuing?" She says back to him as he replies "because you're a freak like me." They laugh together at their own silliness and horniness. They are truly meant for each other. Both Fitz and Jayson have already hit the hard alcohol. Therefore, tonight is sure to be more than eventful in the bedroom.

As dinner ends there is a mic that is floating around for people to say different things about Liv or Ellie at any time. So through dinner, and toward the end people are randomly making statements, and giving well wishes. After dinner the couples dance to their favorite songs, and the night is a success. One of the nicest surprises is Liv's family each making comments about her, and Ellie as well as Fitz's family makes comments about her, wishing her a happy birthday. Liv and Ellie are overwhelmed at the love, and support they received for their birthdays. Even Jayson gives a heartfelt happy birthday toast to Ellie.

A few hours later both Liv and Ellie go onto the floor thinking it's the end of the night; they want to thank everyone for coming out. So they give heartfelt remarks. However, when they are done Ellie steps back smiling at her; she doesn't understand what's going on. The spot light shines down on Liv, as Melissa says "there's one more person who wants to say something before the night ends."

A second spot light shines onto Fitz; he takes the microphone, and walks toward Liv. She's standing in the middle of the floor staring at him. He sees the panic in her eyes, and says "don't be scared." She takes a breath as he takes her hand. The crowd is silent and marveling at them standing in the middle of the dance floor.

He asks "are you having a good time?" She speaks into the mic "yes." He asks "are you glad I pushed you to have this party?" She shakes her head as she says "yes I am. Thank you." He responds "you're welcome. But I have a confession to make; I told you I wanted to celebrate you, and that was why I wanted you to have this party right?"

She looks at him a little confused, but says "yes." She sees his facial expression change a bit; "well that was half true. The main reason I wanted to have this party, and wanted everyone to be present, is I wanted everyone we care about to be here when I did this." He steps back, and goes down on one knee; she puts right hand over her mouth as she gasps, and her left hand is in his hand as it shakes.

Her eyes are welling up with tears, as she tries to listen to his words. The crowd of family and friends all hold their breaths initially; then cheer before he says anything. He doesn't look at them though, he only looks at her; she looks directly at him too.


	211. Chapter 211

Despite being in public they only see each other. She focuses in on his words. "From the moment I met you; I have been entranced by you. I have thought about you every day since the first time we met. Livy you've made me so unbelievably happy baby, in more ways than you could ever imagine. Because of you; I am better as a man, and a person, and I would be so honored if you Olivia Carolyn Pope would be my wife. Will you marry me?" He asks as he pulls the box out of his pocket, and opens it in front of her. His words pierce her soul; her damn of tears break, as she nods her head because she can't speak.

He's staring at her and loves her reaction; she motions for him to stand up, but he first puts the ring on her finger; as he slides it on her eyes widen, as she sees it in full view. Her mouth is wide open. He then stands up smiling, and she embraces him tightly, as they share a kiss. The crowd applauds them. She's never felt so loved in this moment; as they kiss, and hug the dj plays "So Amazing" by Luther Vandross. As their kiss ends they begin to dance to the song.

While they dance together; they are intertwined in the deepest of connections. The onlookers are amazed at how gorgeous, and in love they look, and many begin to join them on the floor for the final dance. Zoe looks on at her sister's big moment from an opposite corner. She sees a familiar face in the crowd; he's talking to a woman, and it appears he's having a good time. He looks incredible, and happy. Then their eyes meet; they stare at each other, she knows they need to talk. But the question is; what will she say.

Thank you so much once again for following this fan fiction story; I hope you've enjoyed this installment, and will continue to follow it. Finally Fitz has popped the question; next we see how they balance pregnancy, an impending wedding, and election. Also we find out more about Zoe's growing love struggles, and her family's reaction to her predicament. This and more will be revealed in the next installment. Thanks again for your interest. I appreciate all of the comments, and reviews, and I read each one. Please continue to share, and follow the story further. Thank you again and God Bless!


End file.
